


Guardian Angels

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Quests, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 243,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years on a tortured and tormented Jareth appears once more in Sarah's life, his spirit broken by those who should love him but what he believes is a vendatta against him soon proves to be more...a risk to the Above and all life on Earth. Originally published in 2008/2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Man Walking

"You are so going down!"

"Want a bet?"

"Sonic Boom…Yes! Take that!"

"No, it's not fair!"

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"Sarah! Sis? Hey, Earth to moron, anyone there?"

Sarah blinked as she noticed the skinny, pale fingers clicking in front of her face. She smiled as she finally gave her brother her full attention, shaking off the memory of ten years past and the one voice that still haunted her day and night.

"Sorry Toby jingles," she said noticing the eleven year old grimace at his nickname as she handed back the computer controller, "Guess that's another win to you and about time for me to throw in the towel."

"Aww sis!"

"Aww sis nothing, young man," said an older, blonde woman from her place on the sofa behind where they sat on the floor before the television, "Your sister's right, you've played that thing all night and its time for bed."

"But Mom…"

"No buts Toby Williams, bed before your father gets home."

"Yes Ma'am," said Toby dejectedly before turning to his sister and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Night Sar."

"Night Tobster," said Sarah fondly, "Pleasant dreams."

"Productive dreams," said the boy with a grin, "You promised you'd let me read the next chapter of your book before you take it to the publisher. I can't wait to see what happens when Didymus crosses the Plains of Sorrow."

Sarah frowned at the sadness that touched her soul as she thought of the little fox, "Well we'll see," she said as her brother got to his feet and kissed his mother goodnight before heading to the door, "Haven't had much inspiration recently."

"You'll get some," said Toby, "You always do and if not you can always write another funny story about Hoggle upsetting the Goblin King!"

"Maybe," said Sarah, "Now bed, go else I'll make you buy a copy of the next one from the book store."

"You never would!" said Toby, "Night all."

Sarah watched after him as he scurried out into the hall, all gangly limbs and energy, the epitome of an excitable pre-teen. She frowned however as she realised she had been left to tidy up but she began to wind up the cords that attached the controllers to the telly nonetheless as she knew her step-mother was a stickler for tidiness and the task a better option than attempting the usual stilted conversation that revolved around the fact that Sarah should really get herself a man or at least go out with her friends a little more and meet people rather than staying at home every night with her brother. Sarah could understand Karen's argument, at twenty-five years old Sarah was a little beyond living at home; indeed with the money she had made from the moment her writing career took off she could afford a large place of her own and still live quite comfortably but she had remained in her parents house for the sake of her young brother and the strong bond they shared.

When she had finished tidying away the remnants of hurricane Toby she looked up to see a program on interior design on the telly and the pull of her own room proved more alluring than watching a mad man with a paint brush destroy the front room of a equally mad person's house.

"Guess that's goodnight from me too then," she said getting to her feet, "I need to get a few bits done for my meeting on Friday."

"Alright dear," said Karen, not taking her eyes from the screen as a dreadful fuchsia pink was slung onto the walls, "See you in the morning. Your Dad'll be home in a little while anyway."

Sarah nodded before following her brother's footsteps out of the door and into the hall. She climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house and crossed to her bedroom, the one she had had since moving to the house with her father after his divorce from her mother. She stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind her, once more in her sanctuary, still as important to her as it was in her youth. She leant back against the woodwork for a second, surveying the room before her, it was relatively unchanged over the years. Teddies lined the wall behind her bed, still a single as she had little need for anything else, looking a little more care worn than they had but still well loved. Her book shelf still overflowed with tales of fantasy and adventure but was now interspersed with works bearing her own name.

Her dresser now sat opposite her bed, the bay window in between the two, but it had changed from the princess dresser it had been years before; now it was a picture of organised chaos, a work space for her literary career. An extra table now stood alongside it, holding the computer monitor and printer whilst the keyboard and her notes sat on the dresser itself, leaving little room for the pictures and trinkets of old. The only things that sat on her desk were reminders of her truest friends, a worn copy of the red book that had led her to them, a shiny silver bracelet from Hoggle, and twisted knot of leaves from Ludo that was meant to be a bracelet and an elegant little written poem from Sir Didymus to 'his Lady'.

Sarah frowned as she thought of her friends, for three nights they had failed to come at her call. It was not unusual for one of them not to answer now and then; they had duties that needed attending in their Labyrinth home but for all three to be truant for so long was odd indeed. The weather outside the large window seemed to reflect her mood as the rain hammered and the lightning flashed, causing Sarah to hug her arms around herself as she crossed to the chair by the vanity. Before she could sit down however though she heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive and leaned to look out of the window, seeing her father hurrying from the car and onto the porch. Light poured out onto the steps for a moment before falling dark once more.

Content that all her family were safely home Sarah sat before the mirror and popped her glasses on her nose, clicking on her pen before laying her hand on the glass.

"Let's hope it's not so nasty in the Labyrinth," she said to herself, "Didymus, I need you."

She frowned as the mirror remained clear, the familiar mist of her friends' manifestation failing to appear as it had done for several nights.

"Guess he's still busy," she said, "Ludo, I need you."

Again the mist failed and Sarah's frowned deepened as she clicked her pen off and pressed both hands against the glass, wishing for her best friend to appear.

"Hoggle, I need you."

She jumped as the thunder rumbled outside and the lightning flashed brightly through the window. She hugged her arms around herself once more and frowned at her own reflection trying to fathom what had her friends absent from her for so long.

"Now where are you?" she said to the glass, "What's that idle King of yours got you doing?"

She smiled sadly as her thoughts fell upon the one inhabitant of the Labyrinth she never called upon no matter how tempting the idea had become as she had grown older. The Goblin King, the man she had once seen as her most deadly enemy until the wisdom of age began to cause her to realise otherwise but even the years passed could not make her think entirely fondly of the person who had kidnapped her brother.

"You'd better be being nice Your Majesty," she said once more to her reflection before sighing, "Well if I'm on my own I can catch up on my sleep, night boys…and that would be me talking to thin air again!"

Getting up she stripped out of her jeans and jumper and pulled on her nightdress, flicking off the light she clambered into bed, burrowing into the soft sheets and willing sleep to swiftly claim her. She opened an eye half an hour later as she heard the door bell ring downstairs and then the other as someone began hammering on the door and calling out, their words lost though under the noise of the rain. She sat up as she heard Karen's voice and then her father's, the former pleading with him not to open the door.

Sarah hurried out of bed and pulled on a robe as she heard the door click open and her father demanding the visitor leave. She reached the top of the stairs to see a figure cloaked in a ragged black cape standing drenched in the hallway and bent as if in great pain.

"Please," the figure rasped in a weak voice, "Please help me…I need…a friend…I need to find Sarah Williams."

"How do you know my daughter's name?" demanded her father as Sarah hurried down the stairs.

"Is she here, please I beg you is she here? I don't know where else to turn."

"I'm here," said Sarah, stopping on the final stair, "Who are you?"

"Sarah."

She froze as the figure spoke her name, his voice undeniable despite the rasp that came with it. The hood of the cape still obscured his face but she didn't need to see him to recognise him, "It can't be…"

"I found you, I…"

Sarah cried out in alarm as the figure pitched forward, her father just catching him as he fell and lowering him to the floor. She had crossed the room and taken her father's place before she was even aware of her own movement, cradling the soaked form. The man in her arms struggled for each breath as she hurriedly pushed back his hood and pulled down the scarf covering his face, gasping at the injuries that marred his once perfect features. His haunting, mismatched eyes stared up at her in a mixture of agony and relief.

"I found you," he said weakly, "I finally found you."

"What happened to you?" said Sarah taking hold of the leather clad hand as he reached for her, "Who did this to you?"

"He did."

"He? Whose he?" said Sarah, her heart leaping into her throat as she saw him struggling to remain conscious, "Tell me."

"Oberon."

"Obe…No! Stay with me," she cried as his eyes slipped shut and his body slumped in her embrace, "Stay awake, stay with me."

"I'll call an ambulance," said Karen from the doorway.

"No!" shouted Sarah struggling to lift the man into her arms.

"Sarah he needs a doctor," said her father, "He's not well."

"Dad trust me," said Sarah reaching for the weak pulse in her patient's neck, "You send him to hospital and God only knows what they'd do to him. I'll take care of him; just help me get him upstairs."

Her father hesitated, "How do you know this man Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as her fingers traced a deep, bloody wound on the perfect porcelain skin before her, "He's an old friend," she said, "Please Daddy, please help him."

Robert Williams, stock broker, was known for his rational mind, his will to always follow the set path but the fear and worry in his daughter's eyes broke his heart and before he knew it he had lifted the broken body from the floor and into his arms, amazed at the lightness of the tall form.

"Karen get some towels, the medical box and some dry clothes to put him in. We'll put him in the spare room."

"No, my room," said Sarah, "The bed in the spare room is iron, it'll kill him. My bed's all wood; he'll be fine in that. Don't question me Dad please; I know what's best for him."

Robert frowned but nodded, "Your room then, come on. Karen hurry and bring up some brandy too, if he wakes he might go into shock," he said as he began to climb the stairs with Sarah close in his wake, her face a picture of concern but she managed a weak smile as she looked back at her step-mother.

"Make sure it's the good stuff," she said with a weak laugh, "He's kinda royal."

Karen's expression was lost as Sarah returned her attention to the man her father carried, willing him to fight, to live.

xxxx

The first rays of the dawn sunshine fell upon the small bed and its fevered occupant, painting his too pale skin in even harsher tones as it picked out every cut and bruise that lingered like a map of pain on his face.

Sarah gently ran the cool cloth over his brow once more, his laboured breathing testament to his suffering. Her eyes clouded again with tears as she thought of the injuries she had uncovered in the night. Peeling off the rough cape she had been met by the familiar ensemble of white poet's shirt and black waist coat over tight black trousers and leather boots, his hands encased in black gloves but far from flawless they were marred by blood and dirt, a world away from the immaculate figure that had terrified her in her youth.

Pulling away the leather gloves she had found ragged fingers and deep, bloody rings around his wrists which screamed shackles to her, shackles and struggle. Modesty aside she had pulled of his shirt, crying as she found the numerous deep whip marks across his back and shoulders, some healed but others newer and opening at the slightest touch. She'd treated and bound every mark, weeping as she did so until Karen had pulled her hysterical form from his side, her father taking her place as she broke down in her step mother's arms at the horrendous sight of his torture.

Her father's report as he emerged didn't bring any hope to the distraught girl, the same marks on his wrists were present around his ankles and one leg was badly injured and already bound in a ragged bandage. He begged again for her to let him call a doctor but she refused once more, instead pulling herself together and taking a seat beside the bed and beginning her vigil, having to smile sadly at the sight of plain black pyjamas on the usually Byronic figure.

Sarah shook off the memories as she once more lay her hand against his brow, feeling the burning heat there, "Who did this to you?" she said knowing she wouldn't get a response, "Who could have brought you so low?"

"Still no change?"

Sarah looked up to see her father leaning in the doorway.

"No, no change. He had a couple of nightmares I think, I had to change the bandage on his shoulder because he'd ripped it," said Sarah sadly, "Could you bring some more home later, he'll be wrapped up for a good week I think. He must be in so much pain."

"How do you know this man Sarah?"

Sarah smirked as she gently fingered a lock of soft blond hair, "He's a friend, from a very long time ago…he's…he's important to me."

"It's not like you to be so secretive princess," said Robert crossing to the bed and laying a hand on her shoulder, "But I know you have a good reason, you always do. Could you at least tell me his name?"

"Jareth," she said softly realising with some surprise that it was the first time she'd ever uttered his real name, "He's called Jareth."

"Jareth what?"

"Just Jareth," said Sarah continuing to stroke his hair, "I wish I knew what had happened to him to make him like this."

As if his name was the cue Jareth moved on the bed, one hand coming up before him, trembling as if trying to ward off some dreadful threat.

"Leave them be," he pleaded in the dream that had taken him, "The children, please leave them be."

"Jareth?" said Sarah softly, taking his hand and laying it back across his chest, "You're dreaming. It's just a dream."

"Don't hurt them!" he cried striking out against her but his injuries and dream state rendered the blow useless.

"You're hurting yourself, lie still," said Sarah trying to hold him in place and he struggled on the bed, "Daddy help me wake him."

"Run!" cried Jareth, "Get away…run away all of you. I'll find you, I promise you!"

"I think waking him would be more dangerous than not," said Robert, "Speak to him Sarah, calm him."

"How?"

"Sing to him," said Robert, "I used to sing to you when you had nightmares."

"Dad! I was five and I can't sing, especially not to him," cried Sarah as Jareth thrashed more violently in the covers. Mumbling incoherently as he continued to live his nightmare and crying out as the bandage on his wrist stained with blood once more as his wound ripped open with his force. Sarah grabbed him roughly, pinning his arms to his side, "Keep still, you're killing yourself. Jareth please!"

He stilled slightly at her command and Sarah took his bloodied hand in hers, holding it close to her heart as she stroked back his wild hair, a song coming to her unbidden as she did so.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down," she sang softly, watching as he calmed back into dreamless sleep, "You remember don't you? Hold onto that Your Majesty, hold on to that memory and know that I'm here for you."

Without thinking she bent down and pressed her lips to his forehead. Robert watched his daughter in concern, men rarely appearing in her life and now all her tenderness focused on one and the thought disconcerted him no end as she continued to stroke the unruly blond mane.

"Why did you call him Your Majesty?" he said, the words sounding ridiculous to his mind.

Sarah just smiled, "Suits him," she said, "You'd better get going or you'll be late for work."

"Will you be alright, here alone I mean?" said her father, "Karen is going to drop Toby at school on her way to work and he has soccer practice after so there'll be no one home until at least five."

"I'll be fine," said Sarah, "If I need you I'll call."

Robert bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek before laying a hand on Jareth's arm, "You mind she behaves herself hey sport, don't let her nag you."

Sarah giggled at the sound of her father talking to the Goblin King like a teenager, "Bye Dad."

"Bye princess," said Robert as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Sarah sat at the bedside for a few moments longer until she was convinced the sleeping king was beyond the worst of his nightmares. She straightened the comforter over him before stroking back his hair once more, frowning at the deep cut above his eye.

"What happened to you?" she said sadly, "What happened to the terrifying King I once knew? I'd give anything right now for you to come out with some barbed put down Jareth, anything to let me know you're going to be alright."

She quickly changed the bandage on his wrist before crossing to her vanity and reaching out to touch the glass, deciding that she might be able to get answers from elsewhere.

"Hoggle…I need you," she whispered, already knowing the response would be silent; her friends absence of several days given more weight by their King's presence in the Above, "Where are you all? What happened there?"

She laid both hands firmly on the glass, closing her eyes tightly, "Show me the Labyrinth."

The mirror warmed beneath her touch and she opened her eyes only to recoil in horror at the sight that greeted her. The Labyrinth was bathed in pitch darkness, only the flames from the fires that lapped the castle walls giving any light. Lightning ripped across the scene before two piercing blue eyes stared out at her. She tore her hands away instinctively, tumbling back over her chair to stand before the helpless form on her bed. She looked back up to see only her own worried reflection staring back at her. Turning to the bed, she knelt beside it, taking his almost lifeless hand in her own.

"Whatever has happened, I'll help you solve it," she swore, "I promise you."

xxxx

Sarah wrestled to wakefulness as she felt a light tug on her hair but instead of opening her eyes she batted away at her assailant as dreams kept hold of her. Fingers tightened in her hair and gave a swift yank, waking her fully.

"Oww!" she cried pulling away from the offending hand.

"Ye Gods be praised, she awakes!" came a familiar yet scratchy British drawl, "You snore like a goblin with a head cold."

Sarah rubbed her head as she scowled down at the Fae King awake before her, "I think you mean thank you for all you've done for me Sarah," she mocked, mimicking his accent, "You were most kind lugging my sorry ass up the stairs and sitting up with me all night…oh that's alright oh great and powerful Goblin King, it was the least I could do after you stole my baby brother and nearly imprisoned him for eternity in your rotten old castle."

Jareth smirked, cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow at her tirade, "My, my, we are snappy first thing aren't we?"

"I take it you're feeling better then?" said Sarah unable to help the small smile at the sight of him awake, "You gonna tell me why I've had an unconscious Seelie King bleeding on my bed sheets all night?"

"If you explain to me what possessed you to dress me in this sorry, synthetic excuse for clothing?" said Jareth looking down in dismay at the pyjamas he wore.

"Hey!" said Sarah indignantly, "They were expensive, I got them for my Dad last Christmas."

Jareth snorted as he grimaced at the clothing, "It grows worse."

"Well I tell you what," cried Sarah, "How about I just give you back your soaked clothes and send you on your way because I don't want anymore to do with you Jareth, you're nothing but trouble. Magic up a little crystal and go back on your own to sort out your damn Labyrinth and see if I care what happens to you! I stayed up all night making sure you didn't bleed to death, having to listen to you practically screaming in your nightmares and not knowing how to help you and all you can do is complain! I was terrified; I thought you were going to die and I…"

"Sarah," said Jareth, one soft word halting her monologue as he gingerly nursed one of his bandaged wrists, "I am grateful for your help and I am sorry I came here but I had nowhere else to turn."

Sarah's anger cooled but did not leave her totally, "The great Goblin King left with only a mortal to turn to? Pull the other one Jareth, it has bells on. I didn't ask for any of your mischief this time."

"I am no longer the Goblin King," he said unwrapping the bandage, the wound on his wrist opening once more as he stared in horror at the marks there.

"What?"

"I am dethroned and banished from the Underground and all I have in the world now is the hope that one person who has shunned me for ten years has the compassion to aid me."

"I…" began Sarah before kneeling beside him once more and rebinding his wrist, "You're making it worse, come here. Who did this to you, and please, a straight answer. You've been tortured, that much is obvious."

She looked up from her work to see a memory cloud his eyes for a moment before he shook it off, snatching his hand back from her.

"It matters not," he said coldly, "I am tired, leave me."

Sarah bristled but sighed in resignation as she rose to her feet, unwilling to start a fight with the notoriously stubborn Fae, "Call for me if you need me for anything and don't get out of bed, you're not well enough," she said heading for the door, pausing before she left completely and looking back to the bed, "Whatever has gone between us in the past Jareth I will listen to you without judgement and I'll help you if I can. I'm not the child you knew, whatever has brought you to this you can tell me."

Silence was her answer as the fallen King simply stared blankly at nothing, lost in memory. Sarah pulled the door to but didn't close it fully, running a hand over her tired eyes as she tried to make sense of the moments passed since she awoke. True to form he had infuriated her but she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was back to his snappy self rather than the tortured creature she had nursed through the night.

Ten years weighed heavily on her mind, ten years since she had last seen him and refused the offer she only began to understand as she grew. She shook her head, refusing to dwell on regrets and memories that threatened to surface at his presence once more. Checking her watch she frowned to see that it was only just gone eleven in the morning before heading down the stairs and into the large kitchen. She ran a hand over the soaked clothes Karen had dumped on the breakfast table. Picking up the white silk shirt, she slipped her fingers through a ragged tear and wandered what could have made it. Catching up the rest she headed into the utility room, switching on the washing machine before thinking better of it and picking up the large washing tub and soap box.

Half an hour later found her carrying a basket of hand washed clothes out to the line, hanging them carefully to flutter in the breeze and sunshine. She looked over to the open doorway, half expecting to see him standing there watching her in amusement but she saw nothing. She turned back into the house and began bustling round the kitchen, preparing a tray with tea and toast as she remembered her real mother doing when she had been ill as an infant, the ritual a comforting one for her even though she played a different role this time. Balancing the tray carefully she climbed the stairs, pausing outside the door and listening for any movement before pushing it open and stepping inside.

She glanced over to the bed, the sunlight dappling the covers and the figure beneath, sound asleep and looking more peaceful than he had the night before. She set the tray down on the dresser, resisting the urge to try to call for her friends once more. Crossing to the bed she knelt down and reached out to Jareth's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey, wake up sleepy. I made you some breakfast."

"Mmmpf!...Away!" was the incoherent response and he buried himself deeper in the pillow.

Sarah shook him a little harder, mindful of his injuries, "You're actually quite cute when you're sleepy," she said, "Come on now, wake up."

He struggled under her grip, crying out in alarm as reality and dreams mingled. He sat up quickly and in a moment was gripping onto her for dear life as he struggled to wakefulness. Sarah hugged him tightly, feeling the shudders that ran through his thin frame.

"You're alright, I've got you," she said trying to bring him from his nightmare.

"I can still here them screaming," he said against her shoulder, "They were screaming and I couldn't do anything, he was stronger than me."

"Who? Tell me who?" said Sarah stroking his hair as he fell silent once more, relaxing against her shoulder. She felt him stir and gradually pull back.

"Sarah?" he said, his expression troubled as he realised his position, "Where…?"

"Take your time," said Sarah, "Remember where you are. You're safe here with me."

He fell back against the pillows, the haunted look once more in his mismatched eyes, all the bravado he usually displayed stripped away by pain and exhaustion, "Safe? I've forgotten the meaning of the word," he said sadly, "I…oww!"

"What's wrong?"

Jareth reached tentatively to his shoulder, his fingers coming back stained with blood as a dark patch began to grow on the black shirt he wore, "I seem to have undone your handiwork once more."

"Come here," said Sarah reaching for the buttons of his shirt and popping one before she pulled back blushing, "Umm I…"

"So modest my dear?" said Jareth smiling at her discomfort as he reached up to undo the buttons, slipping the shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, "All yours Doctor Williams."

Sarah lifted herself onto the bed and gently unwound the now bloody bandage from his shoulder, hissing at the sight of the re-opened wound, "This one is deeper than the rest, it really needs stitches."

"You're a woman aren't you, grab your needle box," said Jareth, flinching as she stemmed the blood flow with the old bandage.

"Chauvinist," muttered Sarah.

"Wench," came the quick retort before Sarah pressed a little harder on the cut, "Oww!"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Did that hurt?"

Jareth was silent as Sarah lightened her touch once more before he sighed dejectedly, "It doesn't even touch the pain of when they gave it to me."

Sarah didn't reply as she took up a clean bandage and rewrapped his shoulder, pulling it tight enough to stem the bleeding. She checked the other bandages, knowing by sight that they were fine but needing somehow to keep physical contact with his as she gently smoothed over the bindings.

"You've become quite the little nurse over the years," said Jareth as she tidied the end of one wrapped round his arm, "Is Doctor Williams a closer title than I give you credit for?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I'm not a doctor. I'm a writer," she said, "I would have thought you would have known that."

"I have no power over you remember," said Jareth bitterly, "When you defeated the Labyrinth…me, you rendered my magic useless against you and I was unable to look in on you and your friends have been less than forthcoming with information as well. The last time I saw anything of you Sarah you were a girl of fifteen playing dress up and winding up your step-mother."

Sarah laughed, "Things haven't changed that much, though my dress up is more knock off Prada than princess dresses," she said leaving the bed and heading to the dresser, fixing two cups of tea as she continued, "I went to school, college, I had my first book published when I was eighteen. I got a degree in English Literature and made my career writing fantasy fiction and lecturing in schools."

"Why does fantasy fiction not surprise me?" said Jareth, "What are your stories about?"

"The Labyrinth," said Sarah turning to see the shock register on his face, "They're labelled fantasy and published under my name but they really should be under Hoggle's name and Didymus'. They're all their stories really although there are some that are my own, stories I've made up surrounding the Labyrinth but the majority are truth. Didymus and I were working on a new one until about three days ago when he stopped coming when I called. I'm guessing now that might be linked to why you're here too."

Jareth turned his attention from her, picking at a loose thread on the comforter, "Are you going to stir that tea all day?"

Sarah looked down to see her hand moving in rhythmic circles as she stirred, her mind not controlling the unconscious action. She hurriedly put down the spoon and carried the cups over to the bed, handing one to the Fae and setting her own on the night stand. She folded her hands in her lap as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill at the thought of her friends.

"Are they alive?" she asked finally.

"They're alive," said Jareth sipping at the tea in his hand, "He will not harm them, they will not go through what I did."

"Do you mean Oberon?" said Sarah, "You were talking about Oberon when you arrived. Did he do this to you?"

She raised her head at his silence only to see him nod sadly.

"Why?" she asked, taking the cup from his hands as she noticed the tremor there and setting it beside her own."

"Because I was born," said Jareth, "All that death and pain because I was born."

"I don't understand," said Sarah reaching out and taking his hand, relieved when he didn't snatch it away.

Jareth raised his head to look at her, seeming to come to a decision before he spoke, "I have not told this tale for many years and I must go from the beginning if you want to truly understand," he said, sadness lingering in every word, "First you must understand that time to a Fae is not as you perceive it here Above; we are where we are needed, when we are needed and when we please. Ten years have passed here for you and I too have chosen to live ten years alongside but I could have easily have lived a thousand years or only ten days. Do you understand?"

"You're saying you can time travel?"

"A very modern take on a very ancient twist of the dimensions but for the purpose of the tale yes. With that in mind then you can understand that I am sixteen hundred years old and yet my mother was born into this world in sixteen twenty-four."

Sarah stared at him incredulously for a moment before allowing herself a smile, "Sixteen hundred years old? Well you're looking good on it," she said, "I never thought about how old you are."

"I feel every year like a hammer blow at the moment," he said using his free hand to rub the comforter over his damaged leg, "My own age is irrelevant but my mother's birth in the Above at that time and what followed is. My Father is overlord of the entire Underground and known to mortals by many names; Osiris, his rightful name, to the Egyptians, Hades to the Greeks, Pluto to the Romans…"

"The God of the Dead?"

"A mortal misconception," said Jareth, "He has no power over mortal death; he is merely the transition aid from the Above, through the Underground and on to the dimension beyond where mortal souls go after they leave the corporeal form but you would have me digress. My Father is wed to a Fae lady and has been for many thousands of years but it was arranged and there is little love between them. My Father had often dwelt in the Above and at one such time he met Lilijana, a gypsy girl who had travelled from Europe with her band to England in sixteen forty. He fell in love with her and she with him and she soon bore him a son."

Sarah understood what lay beneath his words, "You're half human?"

"I was," said Jareth fingering the plain gold band on his smallest finger, "Soon after I was born my Father was called home to the Underground and he had to leave my Mother and me behind. I did not feel the loss of him, I was too young and I had my family, the gypsies and all their children and I was happy but then we travelled to a town that would spell our doom. Do they teach you much of English history in your schools?"

"A little bit," said Sarah, "I don't remember all that much though."

"Do you know the name Matthew Hopkins?"

"You don't write about the Occult and not find his name," said Sarah with a shudder, "The Witch Finder General and I dread to think what you're going to tell me next. You went to Manningtree didn't you?"

Jareth nodded, his grip tightening slightly on her hand, "We did not know about the trials and plied our trade as we always did, dancing, mortal illusion everything that drew his attention to us. We were imprisoned, tried and convicted, all of us, including the children. Witches they called us, devils, and we were despised. They held us in these rotting cells, rats everywhere. The night before…the night before my Mother took me aside from the rest, slipped off the ring she wore and placed it in my hand, telling me to barter my way out if I got caught, then she kissed me and told me to run, helping me through the bars. Skinny as I was…am I got out without a hitch and I should have run but I stayed in the town, bidden by some inexplicable force as I watched them build the pyres. At dawn they led my family out and bound them to the posts, the crowds were baying and I knew I should run away but I was drawn as the torches were lit. As the fires grew higher I heard them screaming but then I saw her, twenty-one years old, beautiful as a new dawn and she saw me and she smiled. She was still smiling when the flames took her."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah blinking back her tears at the story, "You can't have been very old if she was only twenty-one."

"Four, perhaps five, six at the very most, I can't really remember much and years grow to matter little to immortals as they pass. I wandered alone for many days, starving and cold then one night something compelled me to call out and I held Lilijana's ring tightly and wished to be with my family. What passed next is fuzzy at best but I awoke in a room, in a warm bed, wearing clothes far finer than anything I had ever known and there was a man sat beside me forming crystals on his fingertips. He passed one to me when he saw I had awoken and when I took it I just knew that he was my father," said Jareth, "I was on Avalon and I thought in that sacred place I would be safe but far from the peace I should have known I was soon met with nothing but disdain. I was mortal and my Father's wife…well what wife would accept the bastard child of her husband's lover? She hated me, even more so when the Seelie Court granted my Father's request to give me immortality. She encouraged her sons, my brothers, to test me as she articulately put it and when I truly upset her I would feel the back of her hand, evidence of which I still bear."

Of its own volition Sarah's hand raised to his face, her thumb tracing the arched eyebrow above his mismatched eye. She was almost as shocked at her own action as she was that he didn't flinch away.

"You were just a baby," she said sadly, "Didn't your Father stop it? Wasn't there anyone?"

"My Father was away so often overseeing the Underground and I was not one of them, I was different but I soon got out. I was proficient at magic and joined the Avalonian Royal Guard, protecting Queen Mab herself in the heart of Avalon but after several centuries of happy existence Mab announced that she was retiring from her position and passing the throne on to Oberon. My step-mother's elder brother became King of the Faeries. As soon as he was crowned I was sent from the Court and order onto border patrol, protecting Avalon's shores from invasion with a pack of pitiful elves and that's where I first encountered goblins. Although part of the grander term of Faeries they were considered one of the spoiled races and looked down upon, left to their own devices, ruling themselves within the Underground. They were often to be found sneaking onto Avalon to cause havoc and the rule was to turn them about but not to harm them.

"One day I was in a party that stumbled upon a small band leaving the misty waters and one of our number, a particularly cruel elf, attacked them without warning and before I knew it I had stepped before him and blocked the blow before it fell. How I was hauled to Oberon's feet for my crime; how dare I, the demi-Fae, block the righteous actions of a pure one. He had me exactly where he wanted me and I could do nothing save await my banishment but it never came, instead I found myself in a castle, a crown upon my head and a thousand Goblin faces turned to me in waiting," said Jareth with a bitter laugh, "He'd made his Halfling nephew King of the Goblins, charged for eternity to contain that unruly band in their city in the Underground and how they came to see it, to laugh. Fae after Fae at any hour appearing in my Kingdom for their own amusement but I soon thwarted them. I created the Labyrinth with such spells that none save my Father and my Lord King could reach the castle without traversing it. None came again and I never left for years until one night a devil's spirit took me and I chose to follow one of my unruly Goblin packs as they went about their mischief in the Above, finding my diversion in watching them terrify this old maid as she tried to sweep a yard.

"My mirth was short lived though as I watched the master of the house drag a young boy outside, throwing him against the wall before kicking his tiny frame. I was still young and impulsive then and manifested myself between them, taking the boy without a word and returning to the Underground. Oberon went mad."

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the satisfied smile that passed over the face of the former king, revelling in the memory, "I bet you didn't enjoy that in the slightest."

"I enjoyed nothing more than seeing the steam coming from dear uncle Oberon's ears," said Jareth before his face fell, "Until he sent the child back."

"What?!"

"No mortals allowed; no humans allowed to stay in a Fae realm for more than twenty-four hours. The child went back and that's when it started and I wove the final spell of my Labyrinth, that any who remained within after twenty hours would become Goblin-kind but Oberon forbad me from taking the children directly for we were not to meddle in the affairs of mortals unless called on but I am far cleverer than Oberon and I sent out the words…"

"I wish the goblins would…"

A pale finger against her lips silenced her and she was shocked to see the terror in his crystalline eyes before they hardened to the look she had been coming to forget.

"Stupid child, do you want to get yourself killed? I might not be king but the magic still holds and don't think for a second that I'd risk my neck in coming for you."

She froze at his harsh words before pulling away quickly, stumbling back over her chair as she did so before scrambling to her feet and fixing him with a stare that could have liquefied stone, "Nice to know where I stand," she said, "And there was me beginning to think you actually had a heart, oh Mighty King."

"And I was beginning to believe that ten years would have given you some shred of intelligence," snapped Jareth, "Oh the gods are laughing now; dethroned, banished and dumped with you! Of all the mortals in all the ages here rests the Goblin King, Oberon should have killed me when he had the chance."

Sarah's heart froze at the words, "Don't say that," she pleaded softly, "Please don't ever wish a thing like that."

"Oh no why the concern?"

Sarah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as a headache threatened, "Jareth," she breathed in exasperation, "Please can we stop this, I'm so very tired. I know you're all riddles and mischief and I know we haven't the best of histories but like it or not we're stuck with each other at least for the moment so can we at least agree to be civil."

"I've never been anything but civil."

"You called me stupid."

"You were about to drop yourself into Oberon's clutches you foolish creature, you would have got yourself killed."

"Oh now why the concern?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow as she threw his words back at him, "Touché!" he said, something akin to pride in his voice before he reached a pale hand towards her, "Friends?"

"What? No fear me, love me, do as I say? Where's all your flare?"

"Sarah!"

"Sorry," she said stepping over and taking his proffered hand. He tugged her gently onto the bed, sliding over to give her room, chuckling as she stiffened in surprise.

"I'm hardly in a fit state to molest you dear one," he said as she settled next to him, "You said you were tired and as I seem to have over run your bed…"

Sarah rolled onto her side to face him, "How can we be fighting one minute and sharing a bed the next? You tie me in knots Jareth."

He gave her a desperately wicked smile, "I like to keep you on your toes…my friend," he said seemingly testing out the last two words, "Now go to sleep."

"But your story," said Sarah around a yawn as her eyes fluttered sleepily.

"Can wait," said Jareth, the yawn clearly contagious. Neither of them seemed to notice or care for the fact that their hands were still joined when they fell into dreamless sleep.


	2. Making Friends

"Eww that's so gross! Sarah's got a boyfriend!"

Sarah stirred at her brother's voice but refused to wake, too warm and comfy against the pillow she rested on; only the pointed cough of her step-mother fully roused her and she blinked awake. Pushing her hair back from her eyes she blushed to find that her pillow was in fact a firm, slim chest that rose and fell in the even pattern of sleep. She looked up to the doorway to see Toby giggling and Karen's less than impressed stare.

"Either keep it PG," said Karen, "Or keep the door closed please."

"Oh this isn't…" said Sarah, feeling like a teenager once more as she couldn't decide whether to wriggle out of the embrace she lay in or shut her eyes and pretend nothing was happening, "We're not…"

"Well it certainly looks like you are," said Karen clipping Toby round the ear as he proceeded to make kissy noises, "That's enough of that young man. I'll be sending this one back up with dinner in an hour if you're not down so might I suggest a more suitable seating arrangement if you please Sarah."

"Yes Ma'am," said Sarah as Karen firmly closed the door. She groaned and lay her head back down only to pull back as she realised the nature of her pillow once more. She tried to sit up but Jareth's arm was wrapped too firmly around her shoulders as he held her.

"Jareth?"

"Mmm?"

"You awake?"

"No," came the reply, "Neither are you."

"I have to get up," said Sarah, "Karen wasn't too impressed to find me…well us, like this."

"I heard."

"You were awake?"

"I heard the front door open and Toby thunder up the stairs to see the 'dead man'," said Jareth, keeping his eyes closed but a small smirk touched his features, "Are you going to shout at me again?"

Sarah settled back against him, stifling a giggle at his almost pleading tone, "Not now I know how sensitive your hearing is," she said, "And you've yet to tell me the rest of your story. I'm not hurting your shoulder am I?"

The second arm wrapping around her waist answered her and Sarah pressed down the odd feeling that accompanied the thought of lying abed with the Goblin King.

"Where was I? Ahh yes…I sent out the words you aren't going to utter," he began, the hand that was on her shoulder coming up to trail idly through her hair, "The words found the ears of those who wanted them and each time a wish was made I took the child and in the Labyrinth they became Goblin-kind. No questions, no quest, just a wish and they were mine until I came to the call of a woman called Giselle who had wished away her daughter. I arrived, I picked up the child and then I had Giselle hanging on to me, begging me to return her daughter. She wept and howled so terribly, it was the first time anyone had asked for the child back. She was so distraught that I knew…I thought I knew she meant it and so I handed back the child and I left.

"A week or so later curiosity took me and owl form I returned; it was then I realised my folly. I arrived to find the child weeping, held by one man as her mother spoke with another. Giselle was paid and the little girl taken, screaming as she went. I followed, dread in what I would find and my fears proved founded; the child had been sold to a brothel owner. Her mother had begged me for her return not for love but for the price of her innocence and Oberon's law meant I could not intervene as I had previously relinquished the wish and had no power."

Sarah looked up as he fell silent, seeing the stony, cold look on his face as he stared up at the ceiling, "What happened to her?"

Jareth's eyes closed at the memory, "The unthinkable."

"That's dreadful," said Sarah, "That poor little girl."

"You can imagine how I reacted. I returned home, kicked a few goblins, smashed a few crystals, made the bog twenty times worse than it originally was but I still felt no better and I spent a good few days cursing mortality to the bowels of the seven dimensions and then I saw my answer; my Labyrinth, my most perfect creation. The test was devised as you found it Sarah, thirteen hours to reach the castle or the child was mine. The Labyrinth herself is sentient and somewhat symbiotic to me and so it could be manipulated to suit the questor. She is capable of seeing the love a challenger bears and the path alters to reflect that and those who truly love and deserve the babe never fail. The Labyrinth and I give them the challenges they themselves expect."

Sarah looked up at him once more, another piece of the puzzle that was their final meeting falling into place, "Everything," she whispered, "Everything you have wanted I have done…you created the Labyrinth for me as I perceived it should be."

"In part," said Jareth, "The Labyrinth is a test that many just give up but you passed every trial because you truly loved your brother and by my own laws I had to let you both go."

Sarah was silent as she dropped her head back to its resting place over his heart, closing her eyes as she better understood the still vivid memories of the Labyrinth. She felt Jareth's hand still in her hair for a moment as he sighed.

"You had beaten me the second you jumped for Toby," he said sadly, "The offer I made…that was not part of the challenge."

"I know," said Sarah, unable to find any other words, "Perhaps I didn't then but as I thought about it…I knew."

Silence hung in the air for the moment as Sarah cuddled a little closer to him, wanting to speak further but not knowing what words could begin to heal the rift of ten years before. Finally Jareth spoke again, his hand returning to its gentle path through her hair as Sarah shut her eyes against his touch.

"Life carried on as always after you left," said Jareth, his voice forced into lightness, "Until a year ago my Father announced that he was retiring and the Underground would be overseen by my brothers and I. Soon afterwards Oberon's visits began; any hour day or night he would just appear anywhere in the castle but there was little I could do, he was the High Majesty and I was his subject, King or no. I realise now he was waiting to catch me off my guard and he finally did; before I could utter a single spell in my defence my hands were bound in iron and my magic rendered useless. He took the castle with his private guard as I told the goblins to flee into the Labyrinth but he caught them…then the children began to cry."

"Children?"

"I had just taken ten wished away children from some rotting orphanage, no one willing to try the Labyrinth for them. They were in the nursery, awaiting the magic that would fully complete the change already upon them. They were less than half an hour away from becoming goblin-kind. Oberon picked up one small boy by his hair and I can still hear him screaming. I begged him not to hurt him but he…he killed them all right in front of me, my magic on them too much for them to be returned to the mortal realm but Oberon not willing to allow them to transform," said Jareth, his voice laced with a remorse Sarah had never thought to hear from him, "With all the anger I had in me I drew upon my magic beyond the power of my bindings and I cast against him, as ineffectual as a sparrow against a hawk. You have borne witness to the punishment I received for my insubordination. Three days I was chained in my own dungeon, at the mercy of his guard and their vindication and then he came again, removed my chains but the iron had made me too weak to challenge him. He banished me to the mortal realm and stripped me of my power; an immortal forced to spend eternity in the human world. As he cast his final spell to send me Above I felt the Labyrinth's magic within me; it was she who dumped me in the park where you used to play, she meant for me to find you I think…Sarah?"

Sarah shuddered in his arms as she finally gave in to the sobs that she had forced down through his story.

"Sarah please don't cry," said Jareth, "Oberon won't hurt Hogwart or the others; it was me he wanted because of my step-mother. He will not be kind but they will live."

"I'm not crying for them," she sniffed, burying her face in his shoulder as she held on to him tighter, "You were the villain because I wanted you to be but you were…He did all this to you because of your kindness and don't try to deny it. I've seen you Jareth, these passed hours, not your words, not your crown but you. Who knew the compassion in the Goblin King's heart?"

"I can still be cruel," he said, "I have revelled often in the misery of my questors."

"Well you are half human," said Sarah earning a snorted laugh at her wit, "Jareth?"

"Mmm?"

"I wish…not the right words right now…I'm sad that all this had to happen before you could tell me the truth. If I'd known…"

"If you'd known you still would have made the correct choice for a fifteen year old girl, you were too young Sarah," said Jareth sadly before forcing his voice into lightness once more, "Now come, dry your eyes, I can't abide wailing women and you're getting my bandages wet."

Sarah raised herself up and gave him a watery smile, "Don't give me that hard act," she said fussing the few soft strands of blond on his shoulder, "I'm never going to be scared of you again."

Jareth fixed her with his best scowl but she simply mimicked him before smiling as she slipped from his arms and onto her feet.

"Ten years on Goblin King; scowly grown ups don't scare me since I became one," she said picking up the pyjama top off the floor and frowning at the blood stain, "I'm gonna have to get you some new things until we work out what we're going to do."

The scowl melted into confusion, "What we're going to do where?"

"What we're going to do to get you home," said Sarah folding the shirt as she headed to the door, "I'll be back up in a little while; I need to make sure Karen hasn't got her knickers into too much of a twist and I need to change, can't really believe I've spent the entire day in my nightgown."

"Thought it was a new fashion and it is very becoming," said Jareth earning a shy smile from the woman at the door, "I know I'm a burden and I will be out of your way as soon as I can be, you have my word."

"Not until you're well. I'll see you in a little while," said Sarah closing the door and heading into the corridor. The normal sounds of her household evening echoed from below but for once they did not seem completely comforting, her instinct telling her to return to her room and the company there. She ran a hand over the shirt in her arms, her fingers deliberately avoiding the blood stain; her mind once more tying her in knots as she tried to make sense of the day. Although she had never doubted her time in the Underground, her friendship with Hoggle and the others seeing to that, the pure reality of the former Goblin King living and breathing in her own world seemed to blur the lines of reality too much even for her mind.

Shaking off the conundrum she headed down the stairs and into the living room, seeing her brother engrossed in his favourite programmes. She went to him, smiling at the familiar squirm as she kissed his tatty blond head.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Get off!" cried Toby in disgust, "Go kiss your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," said Sarah rolling her eyes, "Where's Karen?"

"Kitchen, she's cooking…proper cooking," said Toby with a wicked grin at Sarah's shocked expression, "If your boyfriend weren't dead beforehand…"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "Oh poor Jareth," she giggled, "The castle dungeon will suddenly seem all the more appealing."

"What castle?" said Toby.

"Nothing," said Sarah fussing his hair once more, "Get on with your homework before Daddy gets back."

Toby grinned up at her once more before settling back against the sofa and staring at the television, "Sure thing sis."

Sarah shook her head as she headed into the kitchen, recoiling at the odd smells that met her and the even odder sight of Karen wearing an apron as she bustled round the room. She turned as she heard the door.

"Finally dragged yourself away from that boyfriend of yours?" she said before turning her attention back to the spice rack, "Will he be coming down for dinner? Your Dad's got that bottle of red from work we've yet to drink, I could open that."

"Karen did you actually see the state he arrived here in last night? He's not leaving that room for at least another day and he's definitely not drinking anything stronger than water, I don't want him getting any worse," said Sarah, "And he's not my boyfriend. You really don't have to go out of your way cooking for him you know."

"He looks like he needs a proper meal in him, skinny looking thing," said Karen continuing to bustle around the room, "He'll get better a lot quicker if he's got some meat on his bones…James I think your Dad said his name was."

"Jareth," said Sarah, "His name's Jareth."

She crossed the small breakfast area to the back door, hearing Karen muttering about ridiculous foreign names before she stepped into the cooling evening air, closing the door behind her. She took the clothes down from the line and folded them neatly over her arm, enjoying the feel of the expensive silk of his shirt. Returning to the house she stopped only briefly in the utility to grab a change of clothes for herself before dashing back upstairs to the bathroom, eager to avoid the inevitable questions from Karen about their Faerie visitor.

Slipping out of her nightdress she dumped it in the hamper, closing the lid and laying the clean clothes on top of it. Turning on the shower she ducked under the hot spray, grateful for the pounding of it on the tired muscles of her shoulders and back, knotted from having spent the night sat in a chair. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead against the cool tiles, her mind once more wandering onto Jareth. She smiled as she thought of the conversation that had passed between them, his acerbic attitude replaced by a near gentleness she would never have expected from him but her smile faded as realisation dawned on her that his sorrowful confessions and failing confidence had been released through torture; his broken body testament to a near broken spirit beneath. She shuddered as she thought of the angry lashes across his back, each one showing the power and intent of the arm that wielded the whip against him. She could almost imagine his endurance, knowing pride and determination would not have let him cry out until the lash that broke sense and reason had him crying for death rather than sufferance.

She wrung her hands before her, imagining the weight of the iron shackles biting into the pale flesh of his wrists and rendering him powerless, crystal dreams a memory even to their creator. Choking on her own tears she ripped her mind from the scene she had created, hurriedly washing and shampooing her hair before jumping out of the shower. She quickly dried off, throwing on the flannel tank and trousers and pinning up her hair before catching up Jareth's clothes and leaving the bathroom. She hurried to her own door, pausing for a second as she realised how frantic she was becoming. Steadying her breath she opened the door and paled to see the empty bed before her.

Dread filled her before her rational mind caught up with her peripheral vision and she turned to see the figure sat in her bay window, his hair turned to a halo of burned gold as the sun set outside but she could not smile at the image as she watched him stare intently at his fingers, rubbing them together as if seeking a response.

"Jareth?" she said softly but he didn't look up.

"They feel dead," he said sadly, "I feel dead."

Keeping hold of his shirt she dumped the rest of his clothes on the bed and headed over to him, sitting opposite him as she took his hand.

"You're alive," she said with what she hoped was a supportive smile, "You're so alive."

His melancholy demeanour didn't lift, "But what life can I have here, now? I've got no home, no wings to fly, and no friends. Where will I go when you tire of me and do not protest the thought, you pity me now indeed but when I am well and become as abhorrent to you as I was ten years ago, what then?" he said snatching his hand away and staring out of the window, "Now you pity me as you would a dog hit by one of your cars but mongrel that I am I shall be naught but a nuisance. You hated me ten years ago and I have done nothing to earn your favour now."

Sarah sighed, "Why must you do this? Half an hour ago I was in your arms feeling like I'd spent ten years as your best friend rather than apart from you. Why are you so cold to me again? I never hated you Jareth; I was terrified of you and I didn't understand you but I never once hated you," she said staring out at the driveway below, "I was in awe of you; so powerful and so very beautiful but you frightened me and at fifteen fear was there to be fought. Please don't take my stupid, scripted words back then to have been spoken in hatred. How could I ever hate you when you were everything I…"

Jareth turned his attention to her and couldn't help the small quirk of a smile at her blush, "Everything you…?" he prompted.

Sarah hid her face in her hands but laughed all the same, "I had the biggest crush on you and you know it," she said spreading the fingers of one hand to see his smile, "Don't you getting big headed Your Majesty, I had the biggest crush on you, past tense."

Jareth reached out and took one of her hands, pressing his lips to the back of it, "Now I know you do not hate me I ask for nothing more," he said keeping her hand within his own, "And you must forgive my melancholy, I am unused to kindness and I fear I will be unbearable as I try to grow accustomed to having a friend."

"No change there then," said Sarah earning herself a smile, "Look, I know what you're going through…well I don't but I can try to imagine. You have to remember though that I'm the only one who knows and you can't keep pushing me away. I'm here, I'm going to be here and I want to be your friend but you have to trust me Jareth, please."

"I will try," said Jareth, "I…"

Sarah looked up in confusion as he started to laugh, "What is it?"

"Your brother is outside the door whispering a little mantra," said the Fae.

"Mantra?"

"Please don't be kissing, please don't be kissing, please don't be kissing," chanted Jareth before falling into laughter once more as he called out to the boy, "You're quite alright Toby; your sister is quite safe from me."

The door opened a crack as a tussled blond head poked through before Toby pushed it open fully, balancing a tray precariously on his hands. Sarah handed Jareth his silk shirt and hurried to her brother, taking the tray from him, frowning at the contents of the two bowls before her. She set it on her dresser chair, belatedly realising their untouched breakfast sat upon the table top. Turning back to the pair she saw Toby still hanging in the doorway, regarding Jareth with confusion. She went to him and took his hand, leading him over to the window.

"Toby I want you to meet Jareth, he's an old friend of mine," said Sarah.

Toby extended his hand, suddenly shy, "Pleased to meet you sir," he said as Jareth enclosed his small, skinny hand in his own elegant pale one, the lace of his cuff nearly covering the handshake.

"Its wonderful to meet you Toby," he said warmly, "And please, none of the sir, makes me feel dreadfully old."

"You're English," said Toby, his shyness quickly forgotten and curiosity taking over, "Did you meet Sarah when she was in London?"

Sarah smiled at the inadvertent cover story her brother had given her, "Yes we met in London," she said, "Jareth's a…musician, a composer and we met at one of the arts fairs; that was six years ago now."

"Feels more like ten," said Jareth giving Sarah a playful wink before turning his attention back to the boy, "You must have only been small Toby but she showed me some pictures and spoke about you all the time."

Toby pulled a face, "You've seen my kid pictures? Oh man, it's not fair!"

Jareth fussed the boy's hair, "No doubting your relations," he chuckled.

"Toby!" came the call from downstairs, "Your dinner's getting cold and you have homework to do."

Toby groaned but went to the door, picking up the breakfast tray from the vanity at his sister's request, "Coming Mom!" he hollered before smiling at his sister, "Can I come up later?"

"So long as your homework's all done," said Sarah, "And not too late, you've got school tomorrow."

Toby shot her his cheekiest look, "Yessum! See you later Jareth."

"Goodbye Toby, it was nice to meet you," he said as the boy left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. He turned to the woman beside him and cocked an eyebrow, "Musician? Composer?"

"Well you did sing to me," said Sarah, "And you've got a kinda punk rocker, musician look going on. What can I say; I'm not used to having to think up back stories for banished Faerie kings. You've got a lovely voice; you could make a lot of money from it if you wanted to."

Jareth simply laughed to himself as Sarah got to her feet and collected the two bowls from their place on the chair.

"Looks like an attempt at pasta," she said surveying her step-mother's handiwork before handing a bowl to the Fae, "She's hardly the greatest cook so I apologise in advance for what it may taste like."

"I haven't eaten in four days," said Jareth, "It could taste like it had been scooped from the Bog so long as its food. Oberon isn't exactly the most charming host."

"Hmm," said Sarah glaring at him playfully, "Must be a Fae trait; all I got when I was in the Labyrinth was a lousy peach that gave me a fancy dream."

"Nice fancy dream though," said Jareth, his attention deliberately on the food before him as he made his way through it.

"Yes," said Sarah blushing lightly, "It was a nice dream."

Jareth didn't answer but she saw the quirk of a smile touch his lips at her words.

They ate in companionable silence, Sarah having to admit that for once her step-mother's cooking wasn't all that bad but she still passed half of her dinner over to the Fae, glad to see him eating and hoping that it would aid his recovery. Once they'd finished she returned the bowls to the kitchen, once more bypassing Karen's questioning in favour of the company that awaited her upstairs. As the evening progressed Sarah was pleased that Jareth managed not to slip back into his melancholy instead talking happily about he trivial subjects that took their fancy both avoiding any serious conversations.

A light tap on the door brought them from their conversation and Sarah smiled to see her father as he opened the door.

"Hello Daddy," she said, "How was work?"

"It was work," came the customary response as he entered the room, his attention turning to Jareth, "Glad to see you back in the land of the living. You look a lot better than you did when I left this morning."

"Your daughter's care has been much appreciated," said Jareth attempting to stand up from the window seat but Robert waved him down, instead coming over and shaking his hand.

"Well I hope she's not been nagging you too much," he said, "Robert Williams, and it's a pleasure to meet you properly. You'll forgive me if I've forgotten your name though."

"Jareth," said the Fae, "Its not exactly common and I doubt Sarah has told you much about me, it's been a good six years since was last saw each other."

Sarah was glad how easily he fell into their devised story, "I met Jareth over in London Daddy," she said, "At an arts fair."

"Well that would explain the accent," said Robert, his tone light but tinged with fatherly concern, "What part of England are you from?"

"Here and there," said Jareth, "My family… travelled a lot."

"So how did you end up in the state we found you last night?"

"I was here on holiday," said Jareth, fussing with the cuff of his shirt, clearly unused to being so openly questioned and having to answer despite the back story he and Sarah had dreamt up between them, "I ended up with the wrong sort of people and…well…things happen. I promise you though; I would not be here if I felt my presence would be a risk to Sarah or her family."

Robert looked set to question him further but then nodded in contentment, "Alright, I'll take you at your word. Sarah seems very fond of you and I trust her judgement. You're welcome here for as long as you need to recover; I doubt Sarah would let you leave any sooner."

"He's not going anywhere until I say so," said Sarah earning herself a half-hearted scowl from the Fae but it soon melted into the small smile she was coming to know.

Robert watched the glance that passed between the pair and knew that he was surplus to requirements, "Well then," he said, "I'd best get back downstairs before Karen sends a search party. Those medical supplies you wanted are downstairs Sarah; call if you need anything else."

"We will Daddy, thank you," said Sarah as he turned to leave and breathing a sigh of relief as the door closed, "Thought you were going to get the third degree for a moment there. At least he said you could stay."

"Thank the fates," said Jareth shifting uncomfortably on the window seat, "I didn't much relish the idea of being homeless and have to sleep in the park with this leg. You'll have to help me make sure I don't get myself kicked out at any point soon. "

Sarah frowned as he rubbed at the covered injury on his left leg, "Do you want me to…" she blushed as she spoke, "Have a look? I could try and patch it up a little better than my Dad did."

"It'll be fine," said Jareth noticing the colour in her cheeks and deciding a little mischief would not be amiss, "I'm afraid you'll have to restrain yourself from ripping my clothes off."

Sarah's blush deepened as he laughed at her expression, his eyes not leaving her face as he quieted.

"You're entirely too pretty when you blush Sarah Williams," he said, "I'm afraid I shall have to forbid it."

Sarah giggled, rising to the challenge, "You're not King here," she said, "In this house I'm Queen and therefore I must forbid you from making me blush."

Jareth smirked, "A task I shall deliberately fail, you are far too endearing when you blush for me to obey," he said before holding his wrists out to her, "You shall have to clap me in irons Your…"

Sarah's face fell as she saw his own words dawn on him at the sight of the bandages wrapped around his wrists. She took his hands before he could pull back from her and without thinking brought his wrist to her lips, pressing a kiss to the bandage and feeling the slight leap of his pulse beneath. She looked up to his face, shocked to see his eyes closed against her touch. Leaning towards him she kissed his forehead before pulling him into a hug, feeling his arms come tight about her waist.

"I hate to see you so haunted," she said as she held him, "What I'd give to have you terrify me again, not fazed by anything. If I ever meet this Oberon he'd better watch his back."

She felt the weak laugh against her shoulder as his grip loosened somewhat, his hands flat against her back rather than knotted in her top.

"Poor Oberon," he muttered but Sarah could feel the small smile on his lips.

They stayed silently wrapped around each other for many minutes until Sarah felt him grow heavy against her.

"Hey sleepy," she said fussing his hair, "You dropping off there?"

"Mmm," murmured Jareth sleepily, "Fae thing, makes my body heal quicker than a mortal's but it leaves me so tired."

Sarah pulled back from his arms and got to her feet, holding his hand and allowing him to pull himself up without obviously helping him, his delicate pride still hanging by a thread and she would not be the one to break it. He held his left leg awkwardly as it refused to take any of his weight. He made his way back to the bed, using the wall as a crutch but Sarah stayed close to his side anyway. He finally sat down with a relieved huff, the pain of the movement evident in his face.

"Alright?" said Sarah, "Can I get you anything for the pain?"

"A pint or two of Scotch might take the edge off," said Jareth through a shaky breath, "I'll drink to being Oberon's pin cushion."

"I meant something more along the lines of a pain killer," said Sarah rolling her eyes at the thought of a very drunk Fae-King came to mind.

"Not unless you want me dead," said Jareth rubbing his leg, "My body can't metabolise synthetic drugs. You asked me earlier to trust you Sarah and now you know how to kill me."

Sarah bit her lip in indecision before reaching out and taking his hand. Jareth stared up at her in surprise as she brought his hand to the waist band of her trousers, using it to push down the material to reveal the pale skin beneath followed by the colourful adornment. Jareth managed a half smile at the tattoo that greeted him, tracing the elegant etching with a fingertip and measuring the wing span of the barn owl poised mid flight that sat low on her hip.

"I could never hurt you Jareth," she said solemnly before smiling at his reaction, "Do you like it, I got it done on a whim a few years ago? Very un-Sarah I know but it just seemed…right I guess."

"Its beautiful," he said still tracing the design, "Why does it have those Roman Numerals in its claws?"

"Shakespeare," said Sarah, "Sonnet seventy-eight."

"Seventy-eight?"

"Don't tell me the great Goblin King doesn't know his Shakespeare," she said as his fingers left her skin but the feel of them remained, "I am surprised."

"Not as surprised as I am to find such adornments on my innocent little Sarah," said Jareth looking up at her, "I…it is beautiful; in some way it's like I still have my wings, thank you."

Sarah smiled back before colouring lightly as she realised how forward she had been and stepped back demurely, "I should let you get some rest," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow. I have a meeting with my publisher first thing but Karen will be home and I'll be back by midday. I'm just down the hall tonight if you need me."

Jareth watched her as she hurried to the door, "Sarah," he called, seeing the blush still on her cheeks, "I've never known a greater mark of friendship and I'm glad that even before Providence brought us together again that I was not a complete monster to you."

"Whenever I have thought of you," she said opening the door, "I have always smiled. Goodnight Jareth, sleep well."

"Goodnight Sarah," he said before he gave her a small smile, "Pleasant dreams."

"You too," she said pulling the door closed behind her.

xxxx

The house was silent and night hung heavily on the windows when Jareth wrenched himself from the nightmare that plagued him, biting his lip to prevent any cry of terror at the images his wayward mind had created for him from his pained memories. For a moment he thought of calling for Sarah but pride would not allow her name to form on his lips. He shifted on the bed but succeeded only in placing too much pressure on his damaged thigh. He hissed in pain, moving to try and lessen the pressure but to no avail. Pushing back the covers he sat up and pulled himself to standing, limping to the chair by the dresser and sitting himself down, stretching out his leg. He caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned, noticing the tired lines around his eyes and mouth alongside various cuts and bruises that were already beginning to fade but still a painful memory. He tugged at a ragged lock of blond hair before pushing it back behind his ear, turning his face away from the image.

"What a mess," he muttered sadly, "Ten years and this is what you bring her. Battered and useless while she's become…she's stayed Sarah."

He scanned the desk before him, smirking at the organised chaos. Definitely Sarah. He reached out to the table lamp and flicked it on, illuminating the note book before him. He read the page, recognising the story and knowing that Didymus would have been frighteningly passionate in its telling. It was Sarah's skill with words though that gave the adventure such colour and before he knew it he had read from start to the abrupt end where the little fox had clearly stopped visiting.

Closing the notebook he scanned the other books piled on one corner of the desk, S. on the majority of the spines. He paused as he reached a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets, pulling it from the pile as he remembered the conversation from the evening. He found himself unsurprised as the book fell open in his hand, sonnet seventy-eight staring up at him. He read, feeling a tug both on his lips and his heart at the words.

'So oft have I invoked thee for my muse

And found such fair assistance in my verse

As every alien pen hath got my use.

And under thee their poesy disperse.

Thine eyes, that taught the dumb to on high sing

And heavy ignorance aloft to fly,

Have added feathers to the learned's wing

And give grace a double majesty.

Yet be most proud of that which I compile,

Whose influence is thine and born of thee.

In others' works thou dost but mend the style,

And arts with thy sweet graces gracéd be;

But thou art all my art, and dost advance

As high as learning as my rude ignorance.'

Jareth closed the book and held it to his chest, amazed at the words she had attributed to him. An idea came to him and he opened the book once more, flicking through to find the words he wanted. Taking a sheet of paper from the printer and frowning at the inelegant biro he was forced to use, he began to write.

'Dearest Sarah, a reply…'

xxxx

Sarah opened the door to her room quietly and stepped inside, tip-toeing to avoid waking the figure asleep on the bed. She paused, admiring the play of the early morning sunlight over the platinum strands spread across the pillow. She was glad to see the marks on his face looking somewhat healed from the day before although the lines around his eyes and mouth still looked heavy with tension. Jareth shifted in his sleep, the arm that had lain across his chest falling behind him on the pillow, the lace of his cuff falling over one eye making him look even more the slumbering Byronic hero.

Sarah reluctantly turned from him and tip-toed to her desk, picking up her notebook and seeing the folded piece of paper sticking out of the pages. She pulled it free, noticing her name on the front in elegant, old fashioned script. She looked over to the man on the bed, raising an eyebrow as if to question him but saying nothing. Jareth moved once more, murmuring in his sleep and Sarah hurriedly left, not wanting him to wake from the rest he desperately needed.

She closed the door and headed to the stairs but stopped at the top step, sitting down and opening the letter. She admired the handsome penmanship of the opening lines before reading the copied sonnet.

'Dearest Sarah,

A reply to your sentiments though the words are not my own, I would not dare compete with the great Bard as he seems to appeal to you so. So for my lady I humbly quote:

Those lips that love's own hand did make

Breathed forth the sound that said 'I hate'

To me that languished for her sake;

But when she saw my woeful state,

Straight in her heart did mercy come,

Chiding that tongue that ever sweet

Was used in giving gentle doom,

And taught it thus anew to greet;

'I hate' she altered with an end

That followed it as gentle day

Doth follow night, who, like a fiend,

From heaven to hell is flown away.

'I hate' from hate away she threw,

And saved my life, saying 'not you'.

Most gratefully yours,

J.'

"Love's lips," murmured Sarah holding the letter to her breast, unable to keep the smile from her face at the words, "You do know you Shakespeare then, Your Majesty."

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked through the banisters to see Karen in the hall below, washing basket perched on her hip.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine," said Sarah getting to her feet and tucking the sonnet into the pocket of her notebook, "I'll be back by midday. Jareth's still sleeping but could you call me if he's in pain when he wakes up."

"Of course," said Karen as Sarah hurried down the stairs and to the front door, "Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Your father and I trust you dear," she said, "And we can both see you…care about this man but promise me…promise me you won't get yourself hurt again."

"I won't," said Sarah, "See you later."

"Goodbye dear."


	3. Confessions of a Fae

The driveway was deserted as Sarah pulled up in her car. She turned off the ignition and got out, dragging the bags off the passenger seat with her. She hurried up the steps and opened the door, only half surprised at her eagerness to return to her guest after a morning away from him.

"I'm home!" she called, "Karen, you home?"

Silence greeted her as she kicked off her shoes and dumped her hand bag and coat on the rack in the hall.

"Karen?" she called down the hall before looking up the stairs, "Jareth?"

The house remained silent eerily silent and she found herself hurrying up the stairs to her room, visions of shackles and torture once more throwing themselves into her mind and more so the fear that her usefulness had been fulfilled. She threw open the door, revealing the neatly made bed but no figure in the window seat. She dropped the shopping bags at her feet as a cold dread took her soul.

"Jareth?" she whispered before crying out, "Jareth!"

"Well," came the purr against her ear, "I did always wonder how it would sound to have you cry my name."

Sarah span round to find herself facing a pale, strong chest still marked here and there with gradually healing cuts but bearing fewer bandages than before and none of them as neatly tied as she'd left them. She looked up at the gently mocking face, noticing the wet hair pushed back from his forehead and dripping onto the shoulders of his open silk shirt.

"Where were you?"

"Did you miss me so very much?" said Jareth with a wicked smile.

Sarah didn't rise to him but smiled sweetly instead, "Desperately," she said fingering a lock of blond on his shoulder, "Been testing the facilities?"

"I was sick of stinking of the castle dungeons," said Jareth, "And I feel a lot better for it too. Your step-mother went out earlier so I've been left to my own devices."

Sarah took a step back from him, "I asked her to stay with you."

"I was taking care of myself long before her great, great grandfather was born," said Jareth, "She came up and said she'd heard from a friend and I told her I would be fine. I know you said I was to stay in bed Doctor Williams but I was bored, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was worried," admitted Sarah, "When I came in to find you gone, I thought…"

She dropped her head as she trailed off. A warm hand lighted on her chin, lifting her gaze upwards to meet his crystalline eyes.

"Oberon will not search for me in the Above," said Jareth, his expression showing his amazement at her concern, "He has achieved what he wished to and will not trouble himself to come for me here."

"I know," said Sarah taking his hand from her chin and holding it in her own, "I thought you'd left."

"Without saying goodbye?" said Jareth incredulously, catching a tear with his thumb as it broke from her eye, "Do you think me so faithless?"

Sarah shook her head as more tears fell, Jareth abandoning her hand in favour of his joining its partner in brushing away her tears.

"This is more than some imagined slight," he said, his voice laced with unfamiliar concern, "What has happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh its silly really," said Sarah through her sobs, "My publisher he…I took him the first chapters of Didymus' story and he hated it, he said it was childish, that my writing was poor and I…he's always rotten to me but it hurt so much more because I know I can't change things. I can't call on my friends to help me put it right and I miss them all so much. He was right though, my writing is poor, I haven't given it any time since they stopped coming when I called. It was poorly written."

"No it wasn't," said Jareth, "I read it last night and I was enthralled even though I already knew the tale. Your tears…I hate to see them because I am the reason for them, if I only had stopped Oberon. Sarah, if I had the power…"

"Hush," said Sarah putting a finger to his lips, "I know. Oh Lord, look at me! I must be a sight!"

"A sight indeed," said Jareth pushing her black hair back behind her ears, "But one I would most happily gaze on if…"

Sarah dropped her gaze once more as he fell silent and dropped his hands from her face. Shaking off her upset and the odd feeling of loss Sarah quickly picked up the bags at her feet.

"I bought you some things," she said handing them to him, "Clothes, enough for a week or so if you like them. I hope they fit, I asked them to give me what they had in ASAP."

"ASAP?" said Jareth clearly surprised by the gifts.

"As skinny as possible," giggled Sarah, "I thought that if you were planning on sticking around for a while it would make sense for you to have something other than your Underground clothes and my Dad's pyjamas to go about in. I hope they'll do, I tried to keep with something similar to what I saw you wear in the Underground, just not so flamboyant."

"You didn't have to," said Jareth before shaking his head at the thought that came to him, "I can't remember the last time anyone bought me a gift."

"Well when you're better I'll take you shopping and you can pick out a few more things you like," said Sarah, "I'll leave you to get changed. Are you hungry? I could bring up some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good," said the Fae, "But let me come down to you."

"Your leg…"

"Will do all the better if I exercise it," said Jareth, "Besides, I will not have you be a maid to me, you have done too much already."

"I don't mind," said Sarah, pausing as she tried to come to a decision about something. She raised herself up on tip toes and kissed his cheek, stepping back swiftly and casting her eyes to the floor with a blush, "Thank you by the way, for the sonnet."

"My pleasure," said Jareth as she hurried to the door, "I'll be down in a little while."

Sarah smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at him, "Take your time, I'll be in the kitchen…just follow the smoke."

Jareth laughed as she left, hearing the sound of her descending the stairs before setting the bags on the bed and pulling out some of the clothes she had bought him, smiling at the fashions she had chosen. He pulled out a black cotton shirt, knowing without even recognising the label that it was expensive. Unwilling to accept such generosity he went to put it back in its bag when he caught sight of his now ragged silk shirt in the mirror. Looking down once more at the shirt in his hand he smiled before rifling through the bags for something to complement it and beginning to change.

xxxx

Sarah watched as two small birds fluttered in and out of the branches of the tree opposite the kitchen window as she busied herself with washing out the salad she had taken from the fridge. The red and gold leaves fluttered to the ground now and then, testament to the mid-September season. She hummed along to the radio as she moved around the kitchen with far less haste than her step-mother always showed. Leaving the sink she set about her other tasks, singing along as a new song came on; the upbeat rhythm soon taking her feet as she danced around the kitchen. Lost in her own world she didn't notice the figure leaning in the doorway until he spoke.

"I didn't realise lunch came with a cabaret; if I had I would have booked tickets months ago."

Sarah span around at the voice, only just managing to catch the plate she knocked before it fell off the counter, "Oh you scared the life out of me," she said before she truly took in his appearance, "Jesus!"

"What?"

"You should do jeans more often," she said, "Because you look…well…wow!"

Jareth managed a half smile at the compliment, "Well you picked them out, I'm just the model. Never thought I'd find myself in denim though."

"Well that's just a crime against woman kind," said Sarah, "Take a seat; I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Actually," he said looking out of the patio doors ahead of him, "Would you mind if we sat outside? I can't stand being cooped up in doors so much; Faerie blood in my veins."

"Of course not, go get yourself comfy and I'll be out when I'm done," she said watching with some relief as he walked without the aid of the furniture and looking in far less pain than he had done the day before but she had to admit to herself that it was not just the state of his leg that she was studying.

She quickly finished off in the kitchen, peering out of the window to see him stretched out on the grass rather than sat at the patio table. She opened the window and set two plates on the ledge alongside two glasses and a jug of lemonade, feeling like she should be serving wine to the former king but unwilling to risk his delicate recovery. She followed him out of the doors and stepped into the warm midday air, moving round to the open window and taking down the plates, setting them on the wooden picnic table.

"Not asleep there are you?" she said walking over to him and offering him her hand. Jareth's cool fingers closed around hers as he pulled himself up to his feet, brushing the grass from his jeans.

"Its not often I have the luxury to lie in the sunshine," he said as he followed her back to the table, "Even when I could find a moment in the Underground I usually had a gaggle of Goblins wanting my attention."

Sarah giggled at the image of Jareth flaked out on the grass of one of the Labyrinth gardens while a group of over eager goblins danced around him but she quieted in surprise as he deliberately hurried passed her to the table and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you," she said taking a seat and pouring out their drinks as he took his own seat opposite, "I'm afraid I'm no gourmet and I'm not prone to being as adventurous as Karen; Caesar Salad a la Sarah is the best you'll get from me."

"I'm sure its perfect," said Jareth, fixing her with a curious stare, "So come now, you got my sorry life story yesterday I think it only fair that I get to hear yours, I know you're a writer and clearly very modest about your cooking but what else is there?"

"Oh very little, I'm quite boring really," said Sarah, glad to see him making his way through the food she'd made, "My Mom left my Dad when I was ten to go and act in Hollywood, he met Karen two years later. I hated her and idolised my Mom but opinions changed after I met you and stopped taking so much for granted, we're pretty good friends now. I suppose I should thank you for that, thirteen hours in the Labyrinth certainly opened my eyes."

"You're welcome," said Jareth, "Glad to see I did my job properly."

"You made me realise how special Toby is too," said Sarah, "And I suppose that answers your question, other than being a writer and lecturing in schools I guess he's everything else. I stayed living here to be close to him and when I'm not working I'm with him."

"There must be more than that; bright, pretty young woman…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Is that your totally unsubtle way of asking me if I've got a boyfriend?"

Jareth smirked, "I'm allowed to be curious aren't I? And I was wondering about friends as well."

Sarah smiled a little sadly, "I've not really bothered with men; there was one guy, Brett but he didn't really last," she said, her eyes clouding at some memory before it quickly left, "Never really bothered looking since, I've got more than enough friends to make up for that though despite that they all so lovingly call me the SS Sarah."

"SS Sarah?" said Jareth in confusion.

"Sadly single Sarah," she said with a sigh, "The number of blind dates I've gone out on because of them but not a single one was good enough for me, no one really could compare…Anyway, I'm not letting you ask all the cheeky questions, what about you? Any potential Goblin Queens on the horizon? I demand to be a bridesmaid; I've never got to be one, even at Dad and Karen's wedding."

She looked up from her plate to see Jareth staring intently at his, "I think you already know the answer to your question Sarah," he said, "Guess your friends can call me SS Jareth if we ever meet."

Sarah smiled sadly at the implication behind his words but resisted the urge to reach across the table to take his hand, instead picking up her glass, "A toast then, to being sadly single."

She saw the small smile on his lips and he lifted his gaze to hers before clinking his glass to the one before him, "To being sadly single."

They passed lunch in trivial conversation and time soon found them sprawled side by side on the grass in the sunshine, falling comfortably silent as the conversation was spent. Sarah rolled onto her side, propping herself up on one elbow as she studied the man beside her.

"What?" said Jareth keeping his eyes closed.

"Nothing," said Sarah.

"I can feel you staring dear one," he said, his humour well matched to the sunshine, "Ask what you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," she said, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "If you had any idea how to get home, to win back the Labyrinth?"

Jareth's brow furrowed for a second but his good mood held, "Sick of me already?"

"Of course not," said Sarah, instinctively taking his hand, "But I can see how much you want to get back and if there's anyway that I can help…"

"I know," said Jareth opening his eyes, his thumb running over the back of her hand, "You have been kinder to me than I could have asked already Sarah but there's little you or even I can do, especially without my magic. Oberon's victory is absolute I am afraid, I shan't see home again I think."

Sarah tightened her grip at the forlorn expression he wore, "Couldn't you, well, challenge him? You know, thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth; you win, he sods off back to Avalon, he wins, you remain forever banished and stuck here with me."

"Oh mercy be my Creator, a punishment indeed," cried Jareth in mock despair before giving her a pained smile, "I am afraid he has no cause to accept and I have no way to contact him to challenge him anyway."

"That's a point," said Sarah flopping back onto the grass, "You could wish me away, then challenge him when he comes to offer the Labyrinth, you said the magic remained."

It was Jareth's turn to lean over her, his face a picture of concern, "I'd never do that," he said sincerely, "And besides the challenge of the Labyrinth would be to save you alone, those are the laws."

"Guess I'm stuck with you then," said Sarah with a smile, "And why do I feel you'll be nothing but trouble?"

"Because I always live up to your expectations," said Jareth before something caught his hearing, "I believe the telephone is ringing."

Sarah groaned as she sat up and pushed onto her feet, "Don't go anywhere?" she said before running into the house, the sound of the phone greeting her. She grabbed the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sarah dear, I'm glad you're home," came Karen's voice, "How was your meeting?"

"The usual," said Sarah worrying the wallpaper under her finger nail where it had pealed away by the pin board, "I would have come home sooner if I'd known you were going out."

"Well it was a bit of a rush and that Jareth of yours said he'd be alright. How is he this afternoon?"

Sarah grinned devilishly before putting on her most solemn voice, "Well the paramedic says there'll be no lasting damage if he regains consciousness."

"What?! Oh God Sarah if I thought for a second…Sarah why are you laughing?"

Sarah stifled her giggles, "Because you're hilarious when you go off on one. Jareth's fine, he's currently out the back soaking up the sunshine."

"Oh what a relief," sighed Karen, "And you shouldn't joke about such things, especially with such a sweetheart like him. He's got very high opinions of you my girl, you know? It was all I could do to get out of the door this morning, he kept talking about your books; he seemed to know your first one inside out, he…"

"Karen," said Sarah, cutting off the beginning of the familiar monologue, "Was there a reason you called only I don't want to leave said sweetheart too long."

"Oh yes, I've just spoken to you father and he has a work dinner tonight and as I'm already in town it makes sense for me to meet him there so would you be alright to pick up Toby and take care of him tonight, we'll be no later than midnight."

Sarah couldn't keep the smile off her face at the irony, "Sure thing," she said, "It'll be nice for him and Jareth to get to know each other."

"So…" said Karen conspiratorially, "Is he going to be a more permanent feature?"

Sarah's fingers went unbidden to the tattoo beneath the waistband of her jeans, "Maybe," she said before checking herself, "He's a good friend."

She could hear the smile in Karen's voice, "That's good dear. I'll see you later."

"Bye Karen," said Sarah, replacing the receiver and glancing up at the clock, "Shit, bit of warning would have been nice though!"

She dashed back into the garden but stopped at the sight that greeted her. Jareth had moved from his place on the floor and now stood down at the end of the garden, his back pressed against the tall oak tree as he stared up into the red leaves above, humming a strange tune to himself but Sarah recognised it.

"The hymn to the Forest Queen," she said catching his attention, "One of my favourites."

"I did not realise mortals knew our music," said Jareth not leaving his place by the tree.

"It's amazing what you can find if you know where to look," said Sarah wandering over to him and laying a hand on the tree beside him, "Number of times I've climbed this tree, I must know every branch."

"You've fallen out of it several times too," said Jareth turning and placing his hand beside hers, "She tried to catch you the time you fell and broke your arm."

Sarah looked up in surprise but knew from her reading of the affinity that existed between the Fae and nature, "I wonder what secrets the rose bush will tell you," she said.

"We'll see," said Jareth with a small smile, "Was your call important?"

"It was Karen, she needs me to look after Toby tonight and I need to nip out now to collect him from school. I won't be long."

"I'll come with you," said Jareth, "I feel like I'm in a cage with all these domestic walls and fences."

Sarah frowned, "It's a good twenty minute walk, will your leg be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then," said Sarah as they headed back into the house. She paused in the hallway, "Just stay here a minute, I'll go get your boots and don't give me that look, walking a flat sidewalk is completely different to running up and down stairs."

"As you wish Doctor Williams," said Jareth to her back as she ran up the stairs before turning his attention to the hallway, scanning the pictures on the wall and chuckling to himself at the youthful antics of his friend.

He passed through an archway and found himself in a darkened living room, luxuriously furnished and clearly the domain of the lady of the house. It was the baby grand in the corner though that caught his attention and he was soon beside it, trailing his fingers over the ornate gilding on the cover.

"Beautiful," he murmured to himself as he lifted the lid to reveal the black and white keys. He tapped out the first few notes of his song from the garden in the top register before he heard Sarah's footsteps outside the room.

"Who plays?" he said.

"Me, badly and only on occasion," said Sarah coming to his side and handing him his leather boots as he closed the lid, "I did properly when I was little and my Mom sent it instead of turning up to my eighteenth birthday, I'd given up learning four years before. Do you play?"

"Very poorly, I have a music room in the castle but goblins are not the best audience unless you're playing drinking songs," said Jareth sitting down on the sofa and pulling on his boots.

"Well feel free here," said Sarah, "Would be nice to see the old thing get some use and I'd love the chance to hear you sing again. Toby's the only one who hammers away on it and that's only to give Karen a headache when she won't let him play his computer. You ready?"

Jareth nodded and got to his feet, slipping his arm through hers as she offered it, the perfect prop without being obvious. Together they left the house, silent save for Sarah pointing out various landmarks in the town along the route to the school. Jareth's limp became all the more pronounced the further they went until Sarah stopped them. She unravelled their arms before wrapping hers around his waist. He tentatively placed his around her shoulders, allowing her to take his weight.

"Thank you," he said as they started walking once more, "I think I was a little ambitious."

"Just lean on me," said Sarah, "There's a bench in the school yard where you can rest and we're almost there."

"I feel like such an old man," grumbled Jareth.

"You are an old man!" giggled Sarah as they rounded a corner, the school coming into sight, "Not far now though. You know, I never once thought I'd be strolling around the neighbourhood with you."

"I never thought I'd ever see you again," said Jareth looking down at her, "I nearly didn't come to you; I thought you would turn me away."

Sarah said nothing but her grip around his waist tightened slightly as they passed through the gates and into the school yard, several parents already gathered outside. They wandered over to a nearby bench, Jareth gratefully lowering himself down on it and stretching out his leg.

"Alright?" said Sarah sitting beside him, her hand covering his as he rubbed at his leg, their fingers automatically lacing together, "So what do you think of the place?"

Jareth looked up at the large, stone building before them and frowned, "Building, maybe a century old, school, am I required to make a full structural analysis?"

"No!" giggled Sarah, "You're meant to say wonderful and very exclusive; at least that's what you will say when Karen asks you. It's a private school, Toby started at the beginning of the month and Karen has been telling every soul she knows so if you value your ability to ever father some goblin princes and princesses you will tell her how wonderful it is."

Jareth noticeably winced, "Oh it's truly wonderful, clearly an example of academic excellence," he said as the bell rang inside the school, "Will Toby know where we are?"

"One of us always comes for him so he'll look for me when he doesn't see Dad or Karen," said Sarah, "He's always one of the last out though."

"You were like that once," said Jareth.

"Been chatting to the shrubbery?"

"No but did you never realise that a normally nocturnal bird was always sat on your school fence?" said the Fae, "I sat there for a year before we met, you never once looked up."

Sarah laid her head against his shoulder, "You never once called."

"I wasn't allowed to," he said before spotting a lone figure in the exodus of children, "Is it my imagination or does Toby look upset?"

"He does," said Sarah getting to her feet, the movement catching the boy's attention and having him running towards them.

Sarah stumbled slightly at the impact as he threw himself into her arms, clinging on to her for dear life, "Hey now!" she said hugging him, "What's all this about?"

"I hate this place," sobbed Toby against her shirt.

"What's happened?" said Sarah loosening his grip on her clothes and sitting him down on the bench, "Have the other kids…"

"It's not the others," said Toby, "It's my stupid English teacher; she's given me detention every lunch time for the whole of next week. Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Why's she given you detention?" said Sarah.

Toby ferreted through his bag and pulled out a book, handing it to her. The familiar cover of her first successful novel stared back at her.

"We've got to study it for literature class," sniffed the boy, "I told her you were my sister and that Toby in the book was meant to be me. She didn't believe me and said I was lying; I argued and she gave me detention. Please don't tell Mom, she'll kill me."

"You did nothing wrong Toby," said Jareth as Sarah stood dumb founded at his tale.

"Too right he didn't," said Sarah, almost shaking in her anger, "Jareth could you watch Toby a second…actually there's an ice cream parlour over the road. I'll meet the two of you there. Here, Toby."

"Where are you going?" said Toby taking the money that she pulled from her purse.

"To put your teacher right," said Sarah turning her attention to Jareth, "I won't be long, keep an eye on him?"

"Of course," said the Fae laying a hand on Toby's shoulder, "Come along Toby and give an old man a hand while you're there."

"You're not old," protested Toby, "You're cool."

Sarah watched the two go, smiling briefly as Toby chatted away as though the Goblin King had been a permanent fixture in his young life. Schooling her expression she turned on her heel towards the school, her anger burning once more as she thought of the pain on the boy's face when he had left the building. She navigated the corridors to where she remembered the English block being when she had toured the school the year before with her parents and she soon found herself outside the faculty lounge door. Voices echoed from inside so she knocked on the door, her anger rising another notch as she prepared to put Toby's teacher in her place. The door opened to reveal a mousy woman of about fifty, clutching a dog eared copy of War and Peace.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk to whoever teaches Toby Williams please, he's in form Seven Beta," said Sarah as politely as she could.

"Ooh that would be Gloria," said the woman stepping aside from the door, "Do come in. Gloria someone to see you about one of your students."

xxxx

"And then Sarah made this funky dragon model and we took it up on the hill and it really flew! It was the best kite in the competition, everyone was so jealous," said Toby as he dragged Jareth up to the counter of the chintzy ice cream parlour, the Fae glad of the seat as Toby's pace at the prospect of ice cream was something to be reckoned with.

"She must be quite the sister," he said as Toby stuffed a menu into his hand.

"The best," said Toby, "But don't tell her that. So what you having?"

Jareth looked down at the sickly looking pictures before him, "Absolutely no idea," he said, "What are you getting?"

"Double mint choc chip sundae with extra chocolate sauce," said Toby, "You want one too?"

Jareth grimaced at the thought, "I think not. What does Sarah usually get?"

"Plain and boring, two scoops of peaches and cream."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "Peaches and cream?"

"Mmm-hmm," muttered Toby trying to catch the attendants attention, "Gets this daft goofy look on her face too when she eats it; she's so weird. Hey mister Saunders can I get a double mint chocolate sundae and a…err do you want me to get you a peaches and cream?"

"I think I'll stay with just a coffee," said Jareth replacing the menu on the counter top, "Ice cream seems to be too much of a minefield for me."

Toby pulled a face but completed the order, practically hollering at the attendant as he began to prepare his ice cream.

"Can't believe you're not having ice cream, you're as weird as Sarah."

"Weirder probably," said Jareth watching the growing monstrosity of ice cream that was being prepared before them, "That's going to make you sick Toby!"

"Nah!" said Toby with a cheeky grin before making a closer study of the Fae's face, "Why's your eye all squiffy?"

"An accident when I was little," said Jareth, glad when a sensibly sized cup of coffee was set in front of him but feeling slightly more than alarm at the mountain sized pile of milk and sugar that was presented to Toby, "Sarah can stay up with you tonight my fine fellow when you're throwing that back up."

Toby laughed as he slipped off his stool and picked up his prize, "Come on, Sarah and I always sit in the table by the window."

Jareth followed the boy from the counter to one of the Formica tables that sat beside the glass front of the shop, wandering at the boys balance as he managed to carry a book bag half the size of him as well as the ice cream. The easy conversation continued as they settled themselves, Toby talking of all the things of interest to an eleven year old boy as well as providing some information about his absent sister that Jareth was sure would come in use later on. As they turned onto the subject of school Jareth felt no surprise to see the table soon covered by various books, Toby showing a similar affinity to literature as his sister despite his obvious dislike for his teacher.

"So are you Sarah's boyfriend then?" said Toby as Jareth flicked through the maths book he had just been presented with.

The Fae shook his head in surprise, "Change the subject why don't you?"

"You so are!" cried Toby in triumph, "Mom says people always avoid answering questions when they know you know the answer already."

"Oh and you know the answer do you?"

"You are so her boyfriend."

"I hate to disappoint you Toby but I'm afraid I'm nothing of the sort; I am your sister's friend and nothing more," said Jareth, his tone light but his words still catching slightly as he spoke them.

The boy before him looked almost crest fallen, "But you're way cooler than that stupid old Brett; he hated me and he always made Sarah cry."

"He made Sarah cry?" said Jareth, concern lacing his words as Toby's face fell, "Why?"

"He had lots of other girlfriends," said Toby, "And he was always telling her to sleep over at his house but Sarah didn't want to, he was really mean about it and one day he hit her, she had a black eye for a week and couldn't go out. Dad went to the cops but they didn't do anything, Sarah dumped him in front of everyone at a bar two weeks later when he tried to talk to her. She came home and grabbed all the stuff he'd ever bought her and made a massive bonfire in the garden, it was well cool! Sarah made us feather hats and we played Red Indians, Mom went mad when I threw my tomahawk through the kitchen window."

Jareth managed a half hearted laugh as Toby's mood did a complete one-eighty and he once more started chatting about various antics with his sister but the Fae's mood bubbled dangerously close to the surface and he longed for his powers if only to conquer a crystal to smash in frustration but even more to be able to take his revenge on anyone that dared lay a hand upon Toby's sister. He contented himself instead by tearing a paper napkin into tiny pieces, answering Toby where required though his mind was elsewhere.

He finally looked up as the bell above the door rang and Sarah stepped in, a smile on her face as she spotted the pair of them.

"Not talked you to death has he?" she said coming over and ruffling her brother's hair before slipping into the seat beside the Fae, "Toby what on earth is that you're eating?"

"Mint choc chip," said Toby around a mouthful of the confection, "And I haven't talked him to death, have I Jareth?"

"Not at all," said Jareth, "Although I believe I am now perfectly versed in the entire curriculum for a certain first year and fate seems to have a sense of humour."

Sarah giggled as he plucked a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream from the pile of books and held it up, "Oh dear," she said, "Guess you won't be offering to help with the English homework then."

"I don't know about that," snatching the book she held in her hands, "Labyrinth by S.L. Williams; now this looks like it might be an intriguing read."

"Jareth…" Sarah began but Toby cut her off.

"What did grouchy Grahams say?"

Sarah smiled at her younger brother, "You're off the hook and she'll apologise when she sees you. Seems she had a kid last year who pretended to be related to me, even so far as to have her arrange a talk only for me not to show but this year things will be different; I'm doing a lecture to your class next Friday."

"Wicked!" cried Toby, "Everyone'll be sooooo jealous!"

"And you'd better be top of the class Toby jingles," said Sarah, "You stuffed yourself enough with that ice cream and ready to go home; you've got me and Jareth for company tonight, Daddy and Karen are out."

"Cool. Can we go home by the park? Please?" begged Toby pushing away the remnants of his ice cream and getting to his feet.

"I don't know Toby, Jareth's leg…"

"Is perfectly capable of taking a stroll through the park," interrupted the Fae, his attention buried in the book he'd taken from Sarah.

"Alright then," said Sarah as Toby stuffed his books into his bag save for the one Jareth held and hurried to the door. Sarah got to her feet and pulled Jareth up to his, "Must you read that?"

She felt his hand on her hip as she turned to step away from the table, "I'm intrigued to see how you portray me dear one," he purred in her ear before he laughed lightly, "Peaches and cream."

"What?" she said turning to him only to receive a mocking smile.

"Oh I know all your secrets now my sweet," he said.

"Why am I suddenly regretting leaving you two alone," said Sarah looking up into his mismatched eyes, "What else do you know?"

"That's for me to know Miss Williams," he said before his expression softened, "But know this, you never need fear me, I will never willingly hurt you."

She stared at him quizzically as he bent to kiss her forehead, "Jareth?"

"Come on," he said, his demeanour changing once more as he shoved her gently from the table, "Toby's got far too much of a head start on us."

Deciding that questioning him would get her nowhere Sarah followed him out of the shop and off in the direction Toby had run. They soon reached the park, neither of them realising that they had shifted from being arm in arm to Sarah's hand being held gently in Jareth's. Toby had soon found some school friends and was happily talking to them as Sarah led Jareth over to an old stone bench. The significance was not lost on the Fae as she sat.

"Shouldn't that old dog of yours be sitting there?" he said, "And I should be perched on that small obelisk while you're running across the bridge, play acting the princess."

"You'd look a bit daft perched on an obelisk right now," said Sarah patting the bench beside her, "Come here, I want to ask you something."

"Sounds ominous," said Jareth sitting beside her and frowning as she plucked the book from his hands, "I still intend to read that you know."

"Labyrinth," said Sarah running a hand over the cover, "A cheap copy of the original but then the original never existed for anyone but me did it? Why did you leave me that book Jareth? Why was I the one who found it on this bench eleven years ago?"

The Fae was silent for a moment, studying his boots before he spoke, "It was the night you ran away when Toby was very tiny. I had just returned a child and a questor to their home not far from here and I chose to stretch my wings. I flew over this park and saw you sat here shivering, little more than a teddy bear and a copy of the Wizard of Oz with you. You started to play and I perched to watch you, so many of your age back then lost their innocence too soon and I was glad to see the magic of fantasy still strong in you. When you tired and went home I followed and I saw you cry as Karen shouted at you and then how she dumped the responsibility of the babe on you as she went out with your father. I stayed watching you a whole week, watching you play and then watching you cry as you came against Karen's temper time and time again. That's when I thought of the book and I created it, leaving it where I knew you'd find it and granting you faerie sight so you could see it. You read it in one afternoon sat right here and you were smiling; so innocent and so beautiful."

Sarah blushed as he brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers before checking himself and folding his hands in his lap.

"I left afterwards, returning only now and then to check on you, watching you grow," he continued, "It was the first night you recited…those words though that I realised my error."

"Error?" said Sarah reaching for his hand, "Jareth, what error?"

"Oh my dear, dear girl," said Jareth sadly, "You were so impatient to grow up then, to be the woman and not the child, you chose the wrong role. I meant for you to be the child and not the questor. I had intended you to leave the book lying around as children are wont to do, for Karen to flick through it and find the words and to send you to me but you chose the role of the questor. I knew your age but even so my love for you had been set the year before, I knew though there was only a few mortal months more until you would come of age and I thought perhaps time would be kind and bring you to me when you were old enough but you chose at the mere age of fifteen to wish away your baby brother. My hands were tied, you expected a villainous king and by my own laws that role I played for you, I became your nemesis and you took me on with such conviction and spoke those final words with such passion that any magical gift I had would never be enough to come near you again. In saying those words you rent my world from yours and cast me adrift, unable even to look in on you. There now you have your true story Sarah Williams and you now know that age doesn't always bring wisdom."

Sarah was silent as he got to his feet once more, striding down to the river's edge and catching up several stones from the bank before casting them into the water. She blinked back the tears that threatened at his confession; she knew the Fae could not lie when it came to a matter of importance but Jareth could always twist an answer to suit but his brutal honesty reminded her once more of how Oberon's torture had broken him. She looked down at the book in her hand, running a thumb over the path of the Labyrinth that led to the castle.

She got to her feet and walked over to him, seeing him stiffen as he sensed her grow closer. She laid a hand on his arm, squeezing gently as she brought the book in front of him. He took it gingerly, repeating her touch on the cover from moments before.

"I much prefer the original," said Sarah with a smile, "The heroine in the new version is a bit of a whiner."

Jareth managed half a laugh, "You'll be my undoing dear, you do know that?"

Sarah hooked her arm through his, "Come on," she said, "Let's get Toby and go home. If you're lucky I might even cook dinner for you?"

"Are you sure you're not one of Oberon's minions sent to torment me?" said Jareth as they set off towards where Toby was playing with his friends.

"Oh Jareth darling," she said mimicking his British drawl, "Oberon is one of my minions."

It was with laughter then that they met Toby, all three happily leaving the park for home.


	4. Enter Oberon

The evening found the three of them in the house; Toby engrossed in his computer and Sarah busying herself in the kitchen while Jareth had settled himself on a large, comfy chair in the corner of the lounge, engrossed in Sarah's book and only glancing up occasionally when a particularly loud noise echoed from the television followed by Toby's rather comical victory dance. Turning his attention back to the book he couldn't help but chuckle as their encounter in the underground corridors just beyond the oubliette played out before him. He looked up as he felt someone lean over the back of the chair, a now familiar perfume assaulting his senses.

"Enjoying it?" asked Sarah, absently brushing away a lock of blond that had fallen over his eye.

"Immensely," said Jareth, "Especially as…the Goblin King is described as, and I quote 'breathtakingly handsome and hypnotic in all his glory.' I never knew you cared so Sarah dear."

Sarah smirked down at him, "But a few lines later I think you'll find, and I too quote 'the arrogance of his demeanour dampened the girl's attraction and she felt little but contempt for the creature before her.'"

Jareth growled, "I skimmed that part," he grumbled before lowering his voice for her alone, "And I am not arrogant."

"Of course not Your Majesty," whispered Sarah, "Now would you kindly get off your completely unarrogant royal behind and join us mere mortals for supper?"

Jareth sighed dramatically, "Oh if I must," he said marking his page and setting it on the lamp stand. He got to his feet, his hand immediately gripping his damaged thigh, "Dammit! Bloody thing."

Sarah reached out a hand to steady him, "Still bad?"

"And growing worse," admitted Jareth, taking hold of her hand in his, "I think it may have been wiser for me to have remained home this afternoon."

"Give me your arm," said Sarah before looking over to her brother who had stopped playing his game at Jareth's pained cry, "Go wash up for dinner Toby."

"You alright English?" said the boy.

Jareth smiled at the nickname, "I'll be fine Toby, do as your sister says."

Toby nodded obediently and scampered out of the room. Sarah shook her head in amazement at the boy's obedience but said nothing as she led Jareth into the kitchen, helping him down onto a chair by the table as he leaned on her heavier than before. He stilled any question with a wave of his hand but managed to give her a weak smile as she squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

"So tell me," she said moving passed him and towards the cupboards, "Much call for Chinese food in the Underground?"

"Is that a subtle hint as to what you've been banging about in here about all night?" said Jareth, his trade mark eyebrow firmly in place.

"Sweet and sour chicken, lived on it in college," said Sarah, setting three plates on the table, "Its Toby's favourite and he demands I make it for him whenever I'm taking care of him."

"Well it smells wonderful," said Jareth, taking the cutlery from her and setting it on the table, "But I have no…basis for comparison."

Sarah smiled, "I really shouldn't have let you read that book," she said going to the fridge and reaching inside. She pulled out a bottle of white wine and held it up, "And I really shouldn't be opening this but seeing as I have a King in my presence and he has been unfortunately thrust into the job of co-babysitter, I think it only fair that I sweeten the deal."

"There are worse children to be looking after," said Jareth, "And Toby was good as gold the last time I took care of him…"

"Kidnapped him you mean?" said Sarah, her smile belying the accusation as she set about removing the cork from the bottle.

"Upon a certain someone's wishes," said the Fae before sighing in exasperation at the scene before him, "Sarah dear please do pass that bottle over before you puncture a lung with the corkscrew, I have no intention to try the integrity of this leg in an Emergency Room chair all night."

Sarah walked over to him and sat down at the table, passing over the bottle and opener, rolling her eyes as he opened it in one go where she had failed. He set the bottle on the table and pushed up to his feet, crossing to the counter where the glasses cabinet sat.

"Sit down and let me get them," said Sarah but the only response she received was a scowl as he opened the cover above and took down two glasses. He carried them back to the table and set them down, half filling each with the wine before pushing one across the table to her as he sat again.

"I don't expect you to be my maid Sarah," he said.

"Perhaps not but you're hurt and you are my guest," said Sarah reaching across the table and laying her hand over his, "Please just let me take care of you."

"Sarah…"

"Please," she said getting to her feet and stepping over to his chair, laying hand on his shoulder and forcing him to look up at her. She stroked back his hair from the cut above his damaged eye, "Just until you're well again."

Jareth's hands came to her waist, holding her lightly in place, "Doctor's orders, Miss Williams?"

"Uh-huh, and just see you follow them else I won't let you stay up passed your bedtime," said Sarah smiling down at him.

"Aww man, please don't be getting kissy again!" said Toby huffing down at the table opposite them, "You two are so going out!"

Sarah stepped away from the Fae and hurried back over to the stove, busying herself with the dinner but she did not move quick enough to hide her blush from his gaze.

"Toby, did no one ever tell you that discretion is the better part of valour," said Jareth, as Sarah deftly avoided looking at either of them.

"Eh?" said Toby, confusion lighting his features, "Sarah translate please."

"Oh you've got a cheek on you at times," said Sarah as she carried a large serving dish over to the table and set it down in the middle, "And what Jareth means is engage your brain before opening your mouth and stop being so rude."

"Sorry sis," said Toby sincerely before his cheeky demeanour returned, "Can I have some wine too?"

"No you cannot," said Sarah, "There's some pop in the fridge but mind you don't tell Karen I bought you any."

"Aww pop is for babies! Jareth you're cool, tell her!"

Sarah glared at the Fae as he smirked, looking set for mischief but clearly thinking better of it.

"Toby allow me to impart to you some hard learned advice that will serve you well in your life; firstly, never try to underplay someone whilst they are still in the room and secondly, never ever side against a woman when she's made up her mind, especially your sister; it never ends well," said Jareth earning him an amused smile from Sarah and a frown from Toby.

"Spoil sport!" groaned the boy.

"Give it a few more years Toby jingles," said Sarah ruffling his hair once more, "Now if you're both quite done how about I get this dinner served up?"

The three passed dinner happily, the conversation mainly coming from and focused on Toby as he provided ample entertainment. Sarah found herself watching happily the bond forming between her brother and Jareth, a thought that would have once been so abhorrent to her but now welcome. She couldn't help but laugh as Toby's youthful antics seemed to entertain the Fae, the pain fading from his face somewhat as he laughed.

Toby had soon polished off his food and disappeared quickly back into the living room, the lure of his computer game too much even against the prospect of his new Faerie toy, leaving the two adults to more sedate conversation. Sarah cleared the dishes, refusing the surprising offer of help from her companion, instead glad of his company as he sat by the table while she worked. She gladly answered his questions as he enquired about the system of publishing her books had to go through, seemingly genuinely interested in the process and Sarah found herself offering to take him to her publishers with her when he was well enough to visit.

Her chores done she had caught up the bottle of wine and the empty glasses and helped Jareth back to his chair in the living room, wordlessly pouring him another glass of the wine which he gratefully accepted. They had soon falling back into their own amusements as if it was a regular occurrence for them to spend a Friday evening together, Sarah scribbling away at her latest work while Jareth read in the corner, chuckling to himself now and then as he relived the tale through Sarah's eyes.

Jareth raised his attention from the battle for the Goblin City as Toby wandered over to him, a question apparent on his face.

"Jareth, you know Sarah says you're a musician?" said the boy.

"Yes," said the Fae, warily.

"Can you play that?" said Toby pointing to the piano.

"Not well but yes."

"Can you sing?"

"Toby where is this going?" said Jareth giving up on the thought of returning to his book and marking the page.

"Would you sing?" said Toby, "Sarah sometimes sings and plays when it's just us but she says she won't with a professional in the house."

Jareth looked over to Sarah, seeing her smirk to herself as she pretended to be focused on her work. He shook his head in amusement, knowing she was enjoying teasing him through her brother.

"Please?" said Toby, "She says you're really good."

"Pleading to my vanity Miss Williams?" said Jareth as Sarah giggled at her brother's plea.

"Is it working?" said Sarah finally looking up from her work, pushing her glasses up into her hair, "You know you've been dying to get on that thing since you saw it. Play something Jareth."

"If my lady commands," said the Fae before extending a hand to Toby, "Make yourself useful."

Toby helped him to his feet and willingly acted as a crutch as he led Jareth to the piano, the Fae settling himself on the stool and opening the cover, laying his fingers gently against the keys.

"So what do you want to hear?"

"Something cool," said Toby standing at his side.

"Cool?" said Jareth looking over his shoulder at Sarah, "Some guidance my dear?"

"Oh Jareth," said Sarah turning her attention back to her work, "You know how it goes; come now, a roundel and a fairy song."

Jareth started at her words but then laughed to himself, "Oh you have grown bold," he said turning back to the piano, "Bold indeed."

It was Sarah's turn to look up in surprise as a hauntingly familiar tune echoed from the instrument, immediately conjuring images of crystal ballrooms and a fondly remembered midnight blue coat. She felt her cheeks heat and buried her head back in her work, glad when the tune seamlessly fused into the opening of an old seventies glam rock song. She smiled as Jareth started to sing softly along with his playing, putting down her work and leaning her chin on her hand as she listened to him.

It seemed Toby's request had woken a sleeping dragon and the music continued well into the night, the boy raucously joining in with the songs he knew even if it was only to sing the wrong words. Sarah shifted across to the chair Jareth had vacated to better watch them as Toby climbed onto the piano stool beside the Fae, begging for a lesson on the instrument. Jareth proved a patient teacher, calmly correcting the youthful enthusiasm that had Toby wanting to conquer Beethoven before mastering Baa Baa Black Sheep. Sarah arched an eyebrow as she heard a few familiar notes that had once echoed down to her from the castle as she navigated the Labyrinth, earning herself a warmly wicked smile from their creator but it was Toby's reaction that softened her expression to a smile.

Despite the upbeat rhythm of the tune Toby's eyelids began to droop and he leaned against Jareth's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Jareth ceased his playing and looked down at the boy, fussing the tatty blond head.

"I have been promoted from minstrel to pillow it seems," he said as Toby leaned a little heavier against him, "I think someone needs his bed."

"I'm not sleepy," grumbled Toby behind a yawn.

"Of course not," said Sarah coaxing the boy to standing, supporting him as he stumbled sleepily to his feet, "Let's get you upstairs young man."

"Sarah no!" he protested, "It's still early."

"Its almost eleven Toby, way passed your bedtime," said Sarah, "Now say goodnight."

Toby yawned widely, rubbing his eyes, "Night English."

"Goodnight Toby," said Jareth fondly, "Sleep well."

"Mmm-hmm," murmured the boy as his sister manoeuvred him towards the door and out of the room.

Jareth watched them go before turning back to the piano, softly playing various ancient Fae lullabies as Sarah ensured Toby got to bed upstairs, her voice echoing down now and then. The quiet was relaxing and he noticed his concentration slipping somewhat as he hit to odd wrong note but he merely corrected himself and moved on. He cursed his fatigue though as his foot slipped on the peddle, the movement sending a jolt of pain up his injured leg. He cursed under his breath as he gripped the wound, closing his eyes against the pain that tore through him.

"Bloody thing," he muttered, "Bloody Oberon."

"First sign of madness that," said Sarah crossing the room to him and laying her hands on his shoulders, "Please let me look at that leg, you're not right Jareth."

"It'll pass," said Jareth leaning back against her chest as her hand came to his forehead.

"You're running a fever again," she said smoothing back his hair from his face, "I should get you to bed too."

Jareth chuckled weakly, "So you want my clothes off and me in bed, Sarah darling you only need ask."

"Pervert," said Sarah tugging gently on his long hair, "This piano stool isn't the best place for you to be sitting, think you can get it back to the chair."

"The fact that the alcohol is still on that side of the room is incentive enough," said Jareth getting to his feet and leaning on her as she helped him back across the short distance to the chair. She dragged the piano stool over and lifted his leg up onto it before perching on the arm of the chair next to him.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little," he said, "What I'd give to get my hands on that bas…"

Sarah placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, "Toby may well be awake and he hears almost as well as you do," she said before reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out a long, thin chain, "I noticed earlier in the kitchen that the pendant you wore in the Underground was missing."

"The crest of the Kingship of the Goblins and the mark of my power, its Oberon's now," said Jareth, his hand coming unbidden to the open collar of his shirt, "I miss it, the weight of it."

"Well then maybe," said Sarah holding out the pendant in her hand to him, "You'd like this. I bought it about seven years ago but I never wore it, it didn't suit me but I think it might just look great on you."

Jareth reached out to touch the pendant before him, the spread wings of the owl clearly the image she had had her tattoo taken from. The weight of it in his hand was reminiscent of his lost emblem. Sarah unfastened the clasp and leaned forward to fasten it around his neck, smiling as she sat back to admire it.

"I was right," she said, "Please wear it."

"Of course I will," said Jareth, "It's lovely although I wonder how many people must be concerned about your apparent obsession with owls."

"What people don't know…" said Sarah leaning over him to retrieve her book, "So tell me, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"Can you quote every conversation we had word for word?"

Sarah turned to the page he had marked, "I was at a very impressionable age," she said, scanning the page before frowning, "I hope Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus are alright, I almost called to them when…"

"When what?" said Jareth looking up at her, surprised by the sight that greeted him, "Sarah what's wrong? You've gone so pale, are you ill?"

"Stupid girl!" cried Sarah burying her face in the pages, "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!"

"Much as your self deprecation is entertaining," said Jareth taking the book from her hands, "Could you please tell me what is wrong?"

"The answer's been staring me in the face the entire time," moaned Sarah, "I even saw it while you were sleeping."

"Sarah you are not making one word of sense girl."

"The mirror!" cried Sarah leaping to her feet.

"What mirror?"

"My mirror," said Sarah taking his hands, "Don't you see?"

Jareth shook his head in confusion, her words no more than riddles to him in her excited state. Sarah snatched the book from where he had placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Because the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers and like the ridiculous Fae he was he never took them back off her when she whipped his skinny ass," said Sarah smiling as she watched the realisation dawn on his face, "Don't you see, I've had the power to call Oberon all this time?"

"Oh you little wonder!" cried Jareth, "Of course!"

Sarah leaned down and hugged him tightly, "Ready to tell Oberon what you think of him?"

Jareth stiffened slightly in her arms and Sarah pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," said Jareth, "How to approach this? Oberon, tyrant or not, I am by birth subordinate to. I doubt any have challenged him so as I plan to, my only guarantee is the sanctity of the Royal Blood."

Sarah knelt down beside the piano stool, "Sanctity of the Royal Blood?"

"I may not be of Isis by birth but I am still Osiris' son, still a prince of the Fae and as such Oberon can't kill me," said Jareth getting to his feet and pacing as best he could with his damaged leg, "What to offer him to get him to accept my challenge, I have little to offer that he has not already taken from me?"

"I thought the Fae always accepted challenges," said Sarah.

"Only against mortals and when the odds are in our favour. This challenge would put Oberon at a disadvantage, the Labyrinth is mine and she will aid me as she can even under his control and should I win he would be shamed but if I lose he stands to gain no more than he already has unless.."

"Unless what?" said Sarah as his expression turned to one of sad resignation, "Jareth what? I don't like that look."

He turned to her with a weak smile, "I am a demi-Fae Sarah and as such I have one thing Oberon can never have; a choice," he said, "A choice to be immortal or mortal; it would take but a moment to wish away the gift I was given and become the mortal I was born, to accept fully my mother's blood."

"But you'd die," said Sarah getting to her feet and hurrying to his side, "You're over a thousand years old Jareth, you'd die."

"I know," said Jareth sadly, "But it would be all Oberon would accept and if I lose what have I to live for anyway? Without the Labyrinth I would just exist, just continue until the end of time banished from my home. I would fade Sarah, fade to nothing but a shadow and I do not doubt that you know what that means for a Fae."

Sarah nodded silently, reaching out for his hand and holding it tightly in her own as she blinked back the threatening tears. She went willingly to his arms as he tugged her closer, burying her face in his black shirt as he held her.

"Sarah," he said against her hair, "I need your help in this, I will need you to open the mirror for me but you will need to be willing for the magic to work."

"Jesus!" she said, "You're asking me to practically help you kill yourself, you really are a selfish bastard at times."

Jareth laughed weakly as her embrace took any sting from her words, "You've known that for ten years my sweet," he said, "I know I ask a lot but I need you Sarah Williams, if my life must be the price than at least I will die knowing that I tried to help them all. Please help me."

Sarah pulled back enough to look up at him, "I'll help you," she said, "But God help me you'd better win else I'll hunt you down in the after-life and strangle you myself."

"I'll deserve nothing less," said Jareth brushing her dark hair back from her eyes, "Never once did I think I would see tears in these eyes for me."

"Clearly you don't know the effect you have on women," said Sarah with a small smile as she leaned into his hand, "Besides, when you aren't being a royal pest I'm actually beginning to grow quite fond of you."

"A compliment indeed," said Jareth before steeling himself and stepping away, "We should get this over with."

Sarah nodded and headed for the door, glad for the comfort of his hand as it slipped into hers. She helped him up the stairs and into her room, dragging a spare chair in front of the vanity and sitting beside him.

"By the gods I look like death," muttered Jareth as he looked at his reflection.

"You are so vain," said Sarah earning herself a scowl, "So how do you want to do this?"

"Call him…no command him to show himself to you, then leave the rest to me," said Jareth clutching the amulet at his chest for a moment before nodding, "Go ahead."

Sarah reached out to the mirror but her fingers had only lighted on the glass when he tugged her hand away.

"Wait," he said turning in his chair to face her, "Once I challenge Oberon it may…I may have to return immediately should he accept."

"Immediately!" cried Sarah before hushing herself for fear of waking Toby, "But you…"

"I must take my chance when I can," said Jareth, "And if now is the time then this must be goodbye for the present. If I succeed I would ask permission to call on you from time to time."

Sarah smiled, "You don't even have to ask," she said but then realised her words, "Yes you do and I grant you permission to call whenever you please and if this must be goodbye then I hope it is only for a short time."

She blushed as Jareth raised her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"If my lady commands it," said Jareth, "I will be as swift as I may. Open the mirror."

Sarah lay her free hand on the glass, "Lord Oberon, King of the Faeries, I command you attend me," she said but the mirror remained unchanged, "Wrong words?"

"I doubt there are any right ones," said Jareth with a sigh, "A wise idea but to no end my dear. Powers I granted you and yet they remained linked to mine and so diminish also. We will not reach Oberon this way."

Sarah stopped him as he moved to get up, "But I used the mirror while you were sleeping," she said, "And I saw…" She laid her hand back on the mirror, "Show me the Labyrinth."

Their images in the mirror distorted and were replaced by the night blackened Labyrinth, the flames gone from the castle walls but lightning still split the sky as thunder echoed overhead. Sarah felt Jareth's fingers tighten around her own in shock.

"What has he done to you?" he whispered sadly reaching out to lay pale fingers against the glass as if trying to bring the scene before him some comfort.

"Oberon!" called Sarah, "King of the Faeries, show yourself, I wish to speak with you."

Two disembodied blue eyes opened above the castle, shooting ice into Sarah's soul as she caught hold of Jareth's hand once more beneath the vanity.

"What words should I want to hear from you little mortal?"

Sarah froze as the voice echoed around her room, powerful and alien. Jareth's hand tightened around hers in support as he too looked a little shaken at the voice that almost enveloped them. He sat up a little straighter in the chair and stared into the mirror.

"You'll hear none from the child but plenty from me," snapped Jareth, "You will hear me Oberon!"

The blue eyes narrowed in disgust as they turned to the Goblin King, "Jareth, how utterly disagreeable, what do you want?"

"My Kingdom back and you in the Bog, dearest Uncle," came the acid response, "But before that you in corporeal form for this discussion; I can't abide holding conversations with floating body parts, it's a little medieval."

"You are in no position to be making demands boy," said Oberon.

"Indulge me, Uncle," Jareth almost purred and Sarah had to stifle a giggle at the contrived innocence on his face.

"Very well," came the voice, "Whatever you have called me for may prove diverting. Tell the mortal to leave."

"The mortal stays!" said Sarah "And I do have a name."

The eyes scowled at her but spoke to the Fae beside her, "Jareth, I would warn you to tame your pet lest I take it upon myself to do so."

"She'll behave," said Jareth ignoring the pointed look he received from Sarah, "But she stays."

Oberon was silent for a moment, ice blue eyes regarding the pair before he spoke, "As you wish."

The mirror faded to black before changing back to the normal glass, reflecting their own images back to them. Jareth got to his feet and pulled Sarah up behind him.

"Wait for the theatrics, he makes me look an amateur," he said before leaning in closer to whisper, "Play dumb and don't antagonise him else the snake at your throat this time may prove real."

"He doesn't scare me," said Sarah before yelping in surprise as the room was plunged into utter darkness.

Rich, mocking laughter filled the air as a dim light began to form before them, a shifting sphere of blue light that exploded without warning into a myriad of colour and glitter. Sarah blinked frantically, trying to adjust her eyes to the changing light. Finally her vision settled only for her heart to stop at the sight that greeted her.

The man before her stood at least a head taller than Jareth; powerfully built and broad, an impenetrable wall before her. His clothes were made of perfect blue and black silk, flowing pristinely over defined muscles which were unadorned by armour save for two glistening silver shoulder plates that were clearly more for show and securing his cape than defence. His hair was sleek and black, trailing down to his waist in an elegant braid and adorned by a simple silver circlet that rested on his brow. His features were handsome, far fairer than Jareth's but harder too, sweeping black brows over cold eyes and a mouth set into a cruel smile as he regarded the pair.

"Well Jareth," he said, his voice like silk stretched over steel, "This is a surprise. Would you care to explain this intrusion?"

"I might ask the same of your intrusion in my Kingdom," said Jareth, unperturbed by the Faerie King's presence, "What have you done to my Labyrinth?"

Oberon smirked, "I think that you will find that it is my Labyrinth now. I've really found it quite diverting putting your little maze to the test; some of your pitiful goblins are quite resourceful but none have dared return the paths to the castle," he said turning his attention to Sarah, reaching out a hand to graze the back of his gloved fingers against her cheek, "Seems I'm not the only one to have found some diversion though; what a pretty plaything you have found."

Sarah flinched away from his touch, slapping his hand away as he reached for her again, "Get off me creep," she hissed.

"Fiery too," said Oberon, "Be sure to tell me when you have done with her and I may consider giving her the honour of becoming part of my collection."

"In your dreams," said Sarah as Jareth brought her closer to his side.

"Hold your tongue mortal," said Oberon, raising a hand to strike her.

Jareth tugged her behind him, his body a shield between her and the Fae, "She is of no concern," he said, "Your quarrel is with me alone."

Oberon patted down Jareth's wild hair, "Do not ruffle your feathers so little one," he said, "I have no desires for your spent whores however pretty they may be. Now I grow bored, speak!"

Jareth pulled himself up to his full height, ignoring the pain in his leg at the action and stared the King in the eye, "A challenge," he said, "You allow me the chance to win back my Kingdom by completing the Labyrinth by the rules laid down. If I win I return to the Goblin City as King and you return to Avalon, leaving us in peace."

"And if I win…"

Jareth ignored the feel of Sarah's hands knotting into the back of his shirt, "Then I will willingly give up the gift granted to me by the Seelie Court; I shall relinquish my immortality and embrace fully my human blood including the laws of mortality. You would be rid of me for eternity Uncle."

Oberon's laughter echoed once more around the room before silencing as he stared down in repulsion at the deposed King, "Such a pitiful offering Jareth, I am disappointed. Your death means little to me, you're powerless and of no interest to Avalon. I refuse your challenge," he said with a wave of his hand, "Now if that is all I…"

"Wait," said Sarah stepping out from behind the shield of Jareth's form, "You will not refuse the challenge."

Oberon bristled, "I have warned you about your pet Jareth."

"I am no one's pet," said Sarah stepping over to him, her finger poking his chest for emphasis, "and you will hear me Your Majesty. My friends live in the Labyrinth and I do not trust you with their safety. You will allow Jareth and I the chance to run the Labyrinth together and should either or both of us win then you will relinquish the Sovereignty of the realm and leave Jareth's lands for eternity. If we lose then Jareth remains banished and I will willingly turn myself to the service of the ruler of the Labyrinth."

Jareth pulled her roughly back from the King, "Sarah, shut up!" he hissed but the look on Oberon's face showed him silence would have been the better option.

"Such feeling in your words nephew," he said with a wicked smile, "Can I believe you have mimicked your father's folly and given your heart to a mortal? Indeed the very name, Sarah; I am put in mind my dear nephew of a certain mortal girl by that name who bested your maze not long ago, can this be the same girl all grown up? Why Jareth you never were so persistent before, she must be quite special."

Jareth paled but pushed Sarah roughly away from him, "The girl is enamoured with me but she is a bed treat and nothing more, I care nothing for her."

Oberon pulled Sarah close, his nose in her hair as she struggled in his grip, "A bed treat you say and yet no Fae scent upon her," he said breathing her in once more, "Tell me Jareth, when did you intend to bed this treat? So ripe and so fresh and yet so delicate, one must be so careful with mortals, they can snap so easily."

Sarah yelped as his hand tightened in her hair, struggling to no avail against the King, "Get your slimy hands off me, snake!"

Oberon tightened his grip once more, bringing tears to Sarah's eyes, "Should I let her loose Jareth or do you wish me to make her submissive?"

"I care not," said Jareth turning his gaze from the pain in Sarah's eyes but her agonised sob had him reaching for her, pulling her from Oberon's grip which relinquished easily as the King laughed.

"So weak," he muttered, "You disappoint me Jareth but as such I am assured of my success. I accept the challenge by the mortal's terms; you and your bed treat shall run the Labyrinth and you shall lose."

"No!" cried Jareth, "No, me alone, Sarah has no part in this, my life is the forfeit."

"Twas the mortal, not you who called me and it is the mortal's challenge I accept," said Oberon, "And so the game be fair I give you six weeks to prepare, you may pass to the Underground on All Hallows Eve. Six weeks and no more Jareth."

"No!" shouted Jareth as the room plunged to darkness once more before the artificial lights flickered to life, Oberon's figure gone from the room, "No you can't."

"Jareth…" Sarah began before stepping back in alarm as he turned to her, fire raging in his pale eyes.

"You stupid, ignorant child!" he cried, "Have you any idea what you have done? You have thrown yourself onto the mercy of the most powerful Fae in existence and for what? Sarah Williams always playing the hero but never more than a stupid little girl!"

Sarah's anger flared at his words, "I just got you a chance to win your Labyrinth back you ungrateful bastard!"

"I didn't ask for your help," he said, "I only needed you to open the damn mirror, not get in my way. The challenge was mine alone to make."

"Oh yes Your Highness, I forgot that this was all about you!" said Sarah almost toe to toe with him in her rage, "Never mind that my friends live in your ridiculous maze. You'd have got nowhere with Oberon without me."

"I did not need your intervention but now I have not only the Labyrinth to save but you from the harems of Avalon as well!"

"I wouldn't think that would matter seeing as I am merely a bed treat!" hissed Sarah, "Tell me Jareth how long till you intended to have me?"

Jareth's heart screamed gentling words but his anger would not let them pass, "What desire could I have for such a pitiful, foolish mortal?"

"Fear me, love me," mocked Sarah coldly.

"Such vanity," said Jareth, his voice ice, "I would have taken you and then been done with you, what other use is there for such a whining child? You think too highly of yourself."

"You wanted me," said Sarah.

Jareth laughed, "There have been many others before you my dear! And let's look at the situation as it truly was, I was all you wanted me to be. Sweet, innocent Sarah the lost little child while in your soul all you wanted was to whore yourself to your fantasy villain."

The sound of Sarah's palm colliding solidly with his cheek echoed around the room, "Bastard!" she hissed before laughing bitterly to herself, "And so your true colours show once more and there was me thinking you had a heart but its cold and black. What a mercy your mother isn't alive to see what her son is."

Jareth's face darkened considerably at her words, his fist clenching and raising at his side. The movement was only slight but Sarah caught it and scrambled back in alarm, fear replacing anger in her eyes. Jareth watched her in confusion before realising her gaze was focused on his hand, his grip automatically releasing as he saw her terror.

"Sarah…" he began but she held up a hand to silence him before hurrying passed him to the door, "I wouldn't…"

She'd slammed the door behind her before he could finish. He made to follow but barely got two steps before his leg gave out beneath him, barely catching the end of the bed to pull himself to sitting before he fell. He sighed wearily, running a hand over his face as he thought back over the pointless argument. The pendant at his chest almost burned him in accusation as he slumped, his face buried in his hands.

"I wouldn't…" he said sadly as he thought of the raw terror in her eyes, "Oh Sarah, I'm sorry…"


	5. Titania's Gifts

Sarah rolled over once more in the creaky spare bed, still dressed in her clothes of the day as sleep remained elusive. She didn't know how long she had lain crying into her pillow, quieting only as her parents returned and then laying silently in the dark, thinking back over the pointless argument. Her anger still burned hotly as she thought of Jareth's words to her but it was tempered with the knowledge that she could have avoided the entire scene had she heeded his advice. His anger had come from concern at first she knew but her passionate nature hadn't allowed her to see it, still unable to fathom the friend behind the face of an old enemy. She knew she had been stupid in challenging Oberon but her faith in her own abilities had made her too bold to listen to the Labyrinth's creator as he warned her of the risks.

She squeezed her eyes tightly in embarrassment as she thought of her last words to him, using his mother against him to win the pitiful bout of words. His anger had justly flared but in her heart she had known that he would never strike her; her body however could not listen to reason and she had reacted instinctively, flinching away and causing him more pain in the action. Tears came once more to her eyes as she thought of the warmth they'd shared before summoning Oberon, old quarrels pushed aside in favour of the tentative new friendship; the friendship she had tainted in her haste.

She flicked on the light beside her and looked at her watch, the early morning hours glaring back at her. She sighed, rubbing at the tear stains on her cheeks before swinging her legs out of bed and getting to her feet. She left the spare room and crossed to her own, hesitating at the door before knocking lightly. Silence echoed back at her so she tried the handle and was glad to find the door unlocked. The room was pitch black as she stepped inside but years of unchanging furniture made it easy for her to navigate blind. She reached the bed and knelt down, reaching out only to pull back in surprise as her hand met with no more than the rumpled covers.

"Jareth?" she said getting to her feet and fumbling for the lamp. Light spilled into the room and she blinked owlishly as her eyes adjusted. She was alone.

Her breath caught as she saw the black shirt and jeans she had bought him folded neatly on the bed where his Underground clothes had been. The fear that gripped her doubled as she turned to the dresser to see the note propped against the mirror, bearing her name; the owl pendant lying beside it. She picked up the note, tears already pricking her eyes as she opened it and falling as she read.

'Sweetest friend,

Call me a coward but I could not face goodbye. By the time you read this I will be gone and I ask you not to follow even if you find it in your heart to do so.

I will face Oberon alone and you needn't fear, if by life or death, I will prevent Oberon enslaving you and should I win I will ask Hoggle to relay the news of the Labyrinth's safety so you needn't fear my presence in your life again.

You have been a beacon of light to me in this dark time and I am only sorry I could only repay your kindness with hateful words. You deserve such love in your life my gentle girl but it seems fate does not wish me to be part of that.

I will think of you always and should you ever want to see me again, just wish.

Ever yours,

&c.'

Sarah choked on a sob as she dropped the letter on the desk, her heart breaking at his words. She caught up the pendant and held it to her heart.

"No," she whispered to herself, "No Jareth, you're not leaving me."

Pulling together her scattered wits she left the room, rushing down the stairs and stamping into her shoes as she grabbed her keys from the bowl on the side table. She threw open the front door and let it swing shut behind her as she ran out into the night. On instinct she ran the age old path from her youth, wishing for some sign that the Fae had passed the same way.

She reached the park in record time, her heart and lungs protesting against the unexpected exercise. She crossed the bridge and looked over to her old childhood stage, her heart sinking as she saw no sign of her friend. She sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands, little caring for the spectacle she was sure she looked. She shuddered at the cold breeze, wishing she had brought a coat; wrapping her arms around herself she got to her feet and wandered aimlessly to the stone bench and sat down. She wiped roughly at her tears with the back of her hand while the other clutched the owl pendant tightly.

The footfalls behind her were too soft to hear but the rough material laid on her shoulders was real as was the familiar scent that wrapped around her.

"I told you not to come for me."

"Red rag to a bull that," said Sarah not taking her eyes from the pendant in her hand as she felt him sit beside her, "You didn't get very far."

"The most ineffective moonlight flit ever," said Jareth sadly, "My leg saw to that and I really should have thought more of the obviousness of my destination."

"You shouldn't have left."

"I couldn't stay," he said, black gloved hands clasped tightly in his lap, "I can't trust my own temper."

"You had every right to be angry with me," said Sarah, "I should never have challenged Oberon like that, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"You did what you thought was best," said Jareth turning slightly to face her and taking her hand, glad when she didn't flinch from his touch, "I'm sorry I frightened you, I never would have struck you, please believe that."

"I do," said Sarah sadly, "Not that I would have blamed you after what I said, it was so cruel."

"Nothing could justify me laying a finger on you in anger and what you said, I often think the same thing," said Jareth, "She'd be so ashamed of what I can be at times."

"Don't say that," said Sarah tightening the grip on his hand, "You're a good man Jareth, you're just afraid to let people see it."

"Very few people ever want to see it," he said sadly, "Those who try the Labyrinth need me to play the villain so I do so and I guess the persona has bled into me over the years. I have forgotten how to be civil and how to keep my patience. The things I called you as well, to even use the word whore in your presence shames me. I never thought that of you, you know. Believe me too that even if you had accepted me I wouldn't have forced you… touched you in that way until you were of age and I was sure you were as in love with me as I…Sarah please forget the things I called you."

"Forgotten," said Sarah quickly, "Just let me take you home."

Jareth pulled his hand from hers and got to his feet, "I can't, I have to do this on my own."

"Why?" said Sarah catching hold of the frilled cuff of his silk shirt, "Why alone? The challenge was accepted with me involved, even if you go alone if Oberon wins then I'm…I'm his."

"It wouldn't come to that, I wouldn't allow it," said Jareth turning to her, "If I lose then my life will be forfeit and you'll be left in peace. I know Oberon better than he believes, by the end my life will be the better prize but I have to go alone."

Sarah took his face in her hands, forcing him to hold her gaze, "No," she said firmly, "I can't let you do that. We do this together, you and me and if we lose then we lose. I'm going with you Jareth and however you rage at me you won't stop me, I don't let my friends down."

She raised herself on tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, letting her lips linger a little longer than necessary as she heard the hitch in his breathing at her touch.

"Don't leave me Jareth," she pleaded, "Come home."

He took her hands from his face, folding them against her chest, "I have to go Sarah," he said, "This is my mess, not yours and I could never endanger you for it. Please understand, my mind is made up and I will not take any argument. Stay and be safe here for my sake, if you live on then I may also. Please understand."

Sarah nodded sadly, looking down at the pendant hanging by its chain from her wrist. She opened the clasp and fastened it around his neck.

"Take this for luck," she said looking back up to his mismatched eyes, "And to remember me by."

"I haven't forgotten you in ten years Sarah Williams; I have no intention to now. Don't go forgetting me either."

Sarah smiled weakly, "You leave quite an impression Your Majesty," she said, "Can I really not change your mind?"

Jareth shook his head before pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her hair, "Thank you for all you've done for me," he said pulling back far enough to look down at her, "Goodbye."

Sarah didn't have a chance to answer as his lips pressed to hers, soft and chaste, a benediction rather than anything more. She stood dumbfounded as he stepped back, flashing her a trade mark wicked grin but one that was softened by the look in his eyes.

"To remember me by," he said stepping away fully, "Say goodbye to Toby for me."

"I will," said Sarah wiping away a tear from her cheek, "He'll miss you…English! Make sure you drop in on us sometime, anytime. I promise Karen won't cook."

"I'll hold you to that," said Jareth, "Take care of yourself."

"You too, seriously, I want to know that you're all safe in the Underground before too long," said Sarah as he finally turned away and headed towards the trees. She watched his retreating form until he melted into the darkness, the only evidence of his presence being the tears on her cheeks and the kiss that lingered on her lips. She shivered, wrapping the cape tighter around her shoulders, burying her face in the collar to better inhale the scent that lingered still. She opened her eyes as the thought dawned on her that while she was snugly wrapped in his cape he was facing the night air in just a thin shirt.

She took off after him at a run, weaving through the trees in the hope of finding him. The trees grew denser the further she went it, the darkness slowing her progress as each step grew more and more treacherous. She pulled the cape tighter around her shoulders, straining her eyes for a flash of blond hair. She cursed the darkness as she half stumbled over a raised tree root, only just catching herself as she grabbed a nearby branch. She leant against the trunk, catching her breath as she tried to fathom the way Jareth could have gone. A sound caught her hearing and she strained her ears to better listen to the light melody echoing through the darkness.

She smiled to herself as she followed the sound, weaving through the trees until she came to a small clearing.

"There you are," she said stepping into view of the singer, "I've been…"

Sarah trailed off as she was greeted by a shock of purple and black hair that fell over deep violet eyes. The creature before her shot to his feet, barely reaching her collar bone in height but making up for it in attitude as it gnashed a fierce set of sharp fangs in her direction.

"What's it want?" it snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Sarah backing away slowly from him, "I was looking for someone else."

"Faerie sight!" it cried in alarm, "What's it want? Faerie sight! Kill it! Kill it!"

"No, no, I mean no harm," said Sarah, "Please calm down, I'm going."

The creature advanced on her, pulling a vicious knife from the scabbard at his side, "The mortal sees, kill it, kill it!"

Sarah screamed as another of the creatures fell onto her shoulders from the tree above her, catching hold of her hair with sharp fingernails. She tried to grab for it but it scrabbled frantically, nails raking her skin whenever she caught hold of it. The black haired faerie advanced on her once more, white teeth glittering in a carnal grin as it pointed its dagger at her.

"Mortal sees no more!" it hissed breaking into a run as its mate pulled on Sarah's hair hard enough to expose her throat.

Sarah shut her eyes against the inevitable strike but it never came instead she heard a screech of agony followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. The creature on her back leapt from her in a panic and Sarah swiftly opened her eyes to run away. She turned only to be caught once more in strong arms, screaming as she tried to wriggle free.

"Be still Sarah, you're safe," said her captor, her temper cooling as she recognised the soft English tones.

She looked up to see Jareth staring down at her but reached up to hug him tightly before he could utter another word, "Oh thank God its you, these…these things attacked me," she cried, "I think they were faeries but they were cruel and…"

"And frightened," said Jareth loosening her grip and turning her to face her two assailants who stood staring dejectedly at the floor like scolded children, "You startled poor Moth here by being able to see him."

"Moth sorry mortal-lady," said the black haired creature, "Moth not know lady servant of Prince."

"The Lady Sarah is not my servant," said Jareth laying a hand on her shoulder, "She is a free mortal but gifted with faerie sight by me many moons ago. I'm sure though that she accepts your apology."

"Of course," said Sarah as Jareth's hand tightened slightly on her shoulder, "I'm sorry to have startled you…Moth. Would you introduce me to your friend?"

"Mustard-seed I am Lady," said the creature next to Moth, his features identical but his eyes a rich yellow and his hair a wild mess of gold and green, "And sorry too I am if I hurts you."

"That's quite alright Mustard-seed," said Sarah before looking up at her companion for further explanation.

Jareth smiled as he waved a hand at the two eager faces before them, "Moth and Mustard-seed are pixies and act often as scouts in the mortal world," he said leaving her side to crouch before the two, "But they are a very long way from home tonight. What brings you here?"

"Searching for you Jareth-prince we was," said Moth.

"Yes, Lady sent us she did," added Mustard-seed, "Moth and Mustard-seed's mistress says seek Prince in mortal world and tell of him to her."

"She wanted you to find me?" said Jareth getting to his feet once more, "How very curious."

"Who's their mistress?" said Sarah, still wary of the two pixies as she edged to Jareth's side.

Moth and Mustard-seed giggled wickedly as they danced around the pair, "Mortal-lady knows not who our mistress be," sang Mustard-seed.

"Mortal has the faerie-sight but mortal cannot see," echoed Moth.

Jareth laughed as Sarah frowned at the two pixies circling them, treating the two taller figures as a make shift Maypole as they continued to sing their rhyme.

"Are they making fun of me?"

"You amuse them," said Jareth, "They're not used to having people not knowing their mistress. Moth and Mustard-seed are servants of our most High Queen, Titania."

"Titania!" cried Sarah, "But isn't she Oberon's wife?"

"Marriage does not automatically insist that I condone all of my husband's actions," came a silvery voice from behind them.

Moth and Mustard-seed ended their dance to kneel as Sarah and Jareth turned to the voice, Sarah having to shield her eyes from the bright light that greeted her. She felt Jareth's movements beside her and realised he had dropped into a dignified bow; she swiftly copied the genuflection and bent into what she hoped was an elegant curtsey, her eyes cast to the floor. She looked up again when she felt a cool hand on her chin, meeting two of the deepest, darkest eyes she had ever seen.

"Quite charming," said the woman before her, "Rise my child and be not afraid."

Sarah stood straight, regarding the queen before her and shocked at the sight; where she had expected the pale, sylph-like creature of the books she had read she was faced by a woman of Amazonian stature with wild black curls streaked here and there by glittering gold, the glamour falling on soft sweeping brows and high cheek bones. Her skin was a flawless ebony, smooth and pulled tightly over a feminine but strong figure. Clothed in pale cotton, decorated with coloured beads she looked every inch the Nubian queen.

"Oh you're beautiful," she gasped before checking herself and casting her eyes to the ground once more.

"I thank you for the compliment my dear," said Titania raising her gaze again before turning to the Fae beside her, "My dear nephew where did you find such a charming girl? She is a credit to her race."

Jareth laughed as her watched Sarah blush under Titania's scrutiny, "My Lady Titania might I introduce Miss Sarah Williams."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Williams," said Titania, "Any friend of my nephew's is welcomely one of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too…Your Majesty," said Sarah, glad for Jareth's presence at her side.

"I believe I must thank you for the state I see my dear Ulula in, he was none too promising when he was sent from the Underground. I feared I would not find him in time," said Titania.

"Ulula?" said Sarah looking between the two to see Jareth colour lightly, "You're called Ulula?"

"A pet name," said Jareth glaring at the Faerie Queen, "And one I would ask my dear aunt to refrain from the use of."

Titania laughed, "I have been calling you that for over a millennia child, I cannot change now," she said waving a hand to the clearing behind them, "Now shall we sit, we have much to discuss and I cannot linger long."

She took a handful of dust from the pouch at her side and cast it into Moth's small fire, the flames leaping up before settling into a more welcoming blaze. She settled herself on one of the fallen logs, beckoning Jareth and Sarah to her side. Moth and Mustard-seed hurried to their mistress, kneeling at her feet and laying their heads lovingly in her lap as Jareth led Sarah over to a seat facing the queen. Titania waved a hand and a figure emerged from the trees, similar in African looks but clearly of not as high a status as her queen. She bore a tray carrying three goblets and a golden pitcher but Sarah's attention was more caught by the sword that hung at her side, realising that it was not just a servant but a bodyguard before her. The soldier knelt and poured the rich red liquid from the pitcher into the goblets, handing one to Titania and then to Jareth and Sarah before getting to her feet and melting back into the shadows.

"I always feel serious conversations flow better with good wine," said the Queen taking a sip from her goblet, "From my father's vineyards in the South reaches of Avalon, wine that once graced King Arthur's fine court."

"And got the majority of the Round Table completely drunk and Galahad placed in the stocks for a week," said Jareth savouring the taste from his own glass, "What serious conversation should I expect tonight my lady? You take a great risk in coming, if Oberon knew you were here…"

"Allow me to deal with Oberon," said Titania, "What I have to say needs to be relayed to you whatever the risk. I know of your challenge and I am here to tell you that you must not fail for more than the fate of the Labyrinth rests upon your victory. Oberon has his sights on total dominion of the Underground; Anubis has already relinquished power and your brother Horus is so within Isis' power that I do not doubt he will do so also and soon. The lesser domains Oberon will take as he had yours."

"But why would Oberon want the Underground, he despises the lesser races and the seven sovereigns and my father have always shown our allegiance to Avalon?" said Jareth, "What else can he gain, the Underground has nothing that Avalon or the other faerie realms do not."

"He wants you Father's power, augmented once more as each of the guardian kings are deposed," said Titania, "Your Father is upon the winds and cannot be reached and so his power, split between the three brothers and the four lesser sons, is for the taking should all seven kings fail. Oberon seeks dominion over death in order to enslave the mortal realm."

"Enslave us!" cried Sarah, "But he can't."

"With dominion over the Underground and the total power of the transition guide he most certainly could," said Titania, "And he most certainly will. He seeks to remove the kings one by one, your half brother's are at as much risk as you were Ulula though they hang on grimly to their realms forewarned by your fate but your two elder brothers will no doubt side with Oberon and the mortal realm will fall to his power."

"But why?" said Sarah glad for Jareth's hand as it slipped into hers in her lap.

"I believe it is because Oberon wants revenge for an ancient, fabled battle that may or may not have truly occurred," he said, running his thumb over the back of her hand, "Far beyond the memory of even the most ancient of our race there exists a tale of a time when Faerie and mortal lived side by side on what is now the mortal plane. The story goes that an ancient mortal king told wicked lies to the Great Creator about the Faeries, for mortals wanted to be separate from immortals and have their lands to themselves.

"The lies were believed and the Creator banished us from the mortal realm to the other dimensions that exist, Avalon and the Underground being just two. He fractured the spirit of the Faerie race and so what you see now of the many beings that come under that term were created; the Fae, elves, goblins, pixies and the darker aspects of us also, the Unseelie Court who were banished even further than we, to name but a few. Despite falling out of favour the Creator; the Fae, the most like our original forms, were tasked with controlling the elements, minding the dimensional gates and all other tasks to keep the seven dimensions in balance. It has been long accepted as little more than a creation myth amongst our people, just as you have your Adam and Eve, but Oberon has always preached it, especially I believe after I was brought to Avalon."

Titania looked sadly at her nephew, "You are not the only Fae to be born of a mortal Ulula and Oberon's prejudice existed long before Lilijana became part of Osiris' life," she said, "Do not bear the weight of this upon yourself alone, you have so much to bear already but at least you do not do so entirely alone now."

Jareth shook his head, "If you know of Sarah's challenge then do not heed the words aunt, I go alone to the Underground and will alone bear any defeat. I will not allow Sarah to endanger herself."

Titania arched an eyebrow, "And what has Miss Williams to say of this?"

Sarah squeezed the hand in hers, "I'm not happy with the idea but if Jareth is so set on it I don't want to be in the way."

"Even though it is your own race that will ultimately suffer should he fail. Think not that Oberon will release you regardless of how Ulula may plead for you."

"Titania!" growled Jareth, "Do not take that path."

"You know as I do child that Oberon will take her," said the Queen, "Does that not give Sarah the right to fight for her life at your side? Your strength alone may not be enough but together, the Labyrinth's creator with its greatest questor, you may stand a chance."

"No!" cried Jareth jumping to his feet, his face contorting in pain from his leg, "I cannot allow it."

"Jareth," said Titania softly, getting sedately to her feet and gliding to his side, laying a hand on his arm, "You cannot do this alone. You are a formidable warrior, Avalon's greatest but this cannot be won by strength of arms alone; your magic is lost and Oberon will not be merciful…"

"All the more reason to keep Sarah out of this."

"I can handle myself," said Sarah from the floor, "Lady Titania, if you think I'll be of use then I will go. If what you say is true and the fate of my world is at stake then I should be part of the attempt to stop it."

Titania smiled, "I cannot say the path will be easy but you have the tenacity to succeed," she said, "You and Jareth may have once been adversaries but I think this passed day has shown how easily that may be put aside. If your friendship is strong you will have something more than magic to rely upon and besides, our guardian angels need not always be absent from sight."

"I will not allow this," said Jareth, "Sarah you are staying Above like it or no, I have seen too much of what I hold dear destroyed and I will not go through that again."

Sarah stood and took his hand, tugging him away from Titania and to the edge of the clearing. She looked up into his face, noticing for the first time the years behind his usual glamour. Eyes that had seen too much stared down at her in worry as she knotted her fingers with his, raising his gloved hand to her mouth to place a kiss there.

"You asked me once to do as you said," she said softly, "And I told you that you had no power over me and that still stands Jareth. I know my own mind and my own strength and I want to face this with you whether you want me to or not. Let me fight at your side, as your friend and equal. Let me show Oberon what a mere mortal can do, please?"

"He'll hurt you, kill you or worse," said Jareth.

"Whether I face him or not," said Sarah, "And if that is what is to become of me then I want however long I have left to be at your side trying to stop it, not regretting that we left any friendship we have to die here and now. Take me with you, please?"

Mismatched eyes darkened before her, "You are ridiculously stubborn."

Sarah smiled up at him, "Learned from the best," she said, pleased at the weak laugh that escaped him, "And think, if you leave now no more home cooked food and free wine, no more warm, dry bed, no more…"

"Queen of the hard sell Sarah Williams?"

"I'm a writer," she said, "Stay…and let me help you."

Jareth nodded slowly, "Alright but on one condition," he said stopping her before she could hug him, "You heed my every word, you follow my footsteps to the inch and you do exactly what I tell you the second we reach the Underground, like it or not."

Sarah looked taken aback at his tone for a second but soon nodded, "Okay," she said, "But don't think I won't slap you if you start lording it over me."

Jareth smiled wickedly, "Promises, promises."

"In your dreams Goblin King."

"Constantly," he purred, blue eyes flashing with humour, "Really think you can cope with me for six whole weeks."

Sarah matched his grin, "Piece of cake."

They both looked back to the clearing at Titania's deliberate cough, "I take it the situation is resolved."

Jareth led Sarah back into the clearing, keeping his hand wrapped around hers, "It seems Oberon will be facing the two of us," he said.

Titania smiled, "I am glad," waving a regal hand; three of her maidens coming from the shadows, each bearing a wrapped pack, "And now the gifts I have for you."

"Gifts?" said Jareth, leaning on Sarah as his leg refused to support him.

"I could hardly come empty handed," said the Queen, "Sit, your leg pains you Ulula. Don't stand on ceremony for me."

Sarah helped Jareth back down to their former resting place, wincing at the grip on her hand before he smiled an apology at her and loosened his hold. She settled herself beside him as Titania busied herself with her maids. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came about her waist, holding her close as he massaged the fingers he had previously abused with his free hand. Finally one of the elegant women brought the larger of the two parcels over, kneeling before Jareth; the king having to release his hold on Sarah as she handed it over to him. Another crossed to them, kneeling beside her comrade and passing Jareth an elegant curved sword which he took with incredulous glee.

"How in the whole of creation did you get hold of this?" he said, dumping the parcel beside him and running a hand over the decorative scabbard before pulling free the silvery blade and turning it in the light, "It feels good to have its weight once more."

"One of my maids is somewhat intimate with one of your goblins," said Titania, "When Oberon called me to your castle to witness his gloat I had her ascertain what we could smuggle out to you. She and her lover brought a certain Master Hoggle to me and he gained access to your rooms without Oberon's notice. He found your sword and the parcel contains the other items he felt you would need. He also gave me the direction in which to search for you, he said if you had any sense you would head here to Sarah's side."

"Hogwart fetched this?" said Jareth re-sheathing his sword, "I seem to have underestimated his loyalty."

"I could have told you that," said Sarah, "He always moans the least about you these days."

Jareth shot her an arch look but said nothing as another of Titania's maids knelt at Sarah's feet, setting a smaller parcel in her lap with no less reverence than had been shown to the Goblin King. She looked up at Titania, the question in her eyes.

"For you Miss Williams, a uniform of the cadets of my order that I can assure you will fit you," said Titania, "These clothes will aid you in your journey and also a weapon whose skill you might ask Ulula to help you master."

Sarah looked up in shock as Titania unfastened the sword from around her waist and presented it to her. Sarah hurried to her feet.

"Lady Titania I can't…"

"It is a gift," said Titania, "And no price upon it, only the request that you do your very best to aid my nephew in this attempt for I can interfere no further directly with your quest."

"Thank you," said Sarah accepting the gift with shaking hands, "I'll do what I can."

She offered her hand to Jareth as he tried to get to his feet, having to wrap an arm around his waist when he finally stood to stop him falling. Titania frowned, laying a hand on his brow and feeling the heat that lingered there.

"What did he do to your leg?" she asked.

"Used it as a sheath for his blade," hissed Jareth, "But I think the bone got in the way."

Sarah winced, "And you're walking?"

"I've been told I'm stubborn," he said as Titania took a small pouch from a nearby maid.

"I cannot heal you magically," said the Queen, "Oberon will sense my power on you the second you step into the Underground and even more lives would be at risk. This herb will help close the wound quickly but it will make you weak for a few days. Apply half tonight and the other half after sunset in two days, bind the leg tightly."

Jareth took the pouch gratefully, "I was never one for herb-lore but I will bear it if it will help. Thank you for your help My Lady; I fear the outcome had you not intervened."

"I will try as I may to reach your father," said Titania taking Jareth's hand and linking it with Sarah's, "Hold to each other, there is hope around you deeper than any magic. Without the powers bestowed on you by your father Ulula you must look to your other strengths; Lilijana was both wise and wilful, it is to her spirit that you must hold. Now home with you with my blessing, we shall meet again."

Titania pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before stepping back, Moth and Mustard-seed taking her hands as her maids faded once more into the shadows.

"Wait," said Jareth as Titania herself began to fade, "Is she safe?"

Titania smiled, "In the woods with my mother, hidden and protected. Fear not, I will have her watched over with all the love she deserves. Farewell my dearest Ulula, sweet Sarah, remember my words this night."

"Goodbye," said Sarah as Titania faded, the fire failing and leaving them in only the tree dappled moonlight.

They stood side by side in silence, the spell of the Faerie Queen's presence still hanging over the glade. Sarah leant her cheek against the silk sleeve of Jareth's shirt, clutching the sword in her hand that wasn't cradled in his. She turned her head to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"Home," she said softly before giggling, "Ulula!"

Jareth glared down at her, "Oh no my dear, call me that and all bets are off."

Sarah laughed as she dropped his hand, bending to pick up the sword at his feet and handing it to him. She bent down to retrieve their two parcels as he fastened it around his waist.

"Hope we don't get pulled up by the cops with you wearing that," she said, hooking her own sword into her pack and pulling it onto her shoulder, frowning as Jareth took his from her hand, "What are you…"

"You're not going to carry the both of them," said Jareth holding his arm out to her, "Now if you wouldn't mind helping me a little, I think its time you and I went back home."

Sarah wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him as they began to walk from the woods.

"Why does Titania call you Ulula?" she asked as they walked, "Do different people call you different names like they do your father?"

Jareth shook his head, "Nothing so fancy, Ulula is a nickname, its Latin for owl. Titania was my tutor when it came to my changeling abilities and the name stuck because the only animal I could ever get right was the barn owl."

"She seems very fond of you."

"She was kind when few others were, she believed in me when no one but my father would. I owe her so very much, more so now."

Sarah didn't answer as she heard the slight catch in his voice and the rest of the journey passed in silence. They quietly entered the dark house, Sarah helping the Fae up the stairs to her room as the chill of the night left his leg almost paralysed from pain. She settled him on the bed, laying Titania's gifts on the covers beside him. She tugged at the gloves on his hands and tossed them on to the vanity.

"One rule," she said lacing her fingers with his, "You don't put those on again until we go Underground, I like your hands."

"Skinny and too pale," groused Jareth but Sarah wouldn't relinquish her grip, "You should get yourself to bed, I've kept you up too late."

"Once I've seen to your leg," said Sarah silencing any protest with a glare, "I'm going to get changed. Get out of those clothes and into something more comfortable, I'm sure you can let me get to your leg without me seeing anymore than those scandalous pants of yours already show the world."

Jareth smirked, "Been looking Sarah dear?"

Sarah loosed his hands, running a playful glance over his seated form, "Hard to miss Your Majesty," she giggled surprised by her own boldness, "Five minutes, I'll bring you something for the pain."

Sarah hurriedly changed into the night clothes she had left in the spare room, wrapping a robe around herself before padding down the stairs. She collected up the fresh medical supplies she had bought in the day along with the high end label whisky she had trawled several stores in search of. She cast her eyes upwards as if she could see through the ceiling into the room Jareth occupied. The Fae confused her and challenged her but all the fear of her once nightmarish enemy had vanished. She was not naïve enough to believe that he could never be cruel or manipulative and that the gentler side she saw was his only one but she knew if they could come to tolerate each other's natures their friendship could grow.

She headed back upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door, "You decent?"

"You'll have to come in to find out."

Sarah didn't hesitate as she opened the door to find Jareth sat cross legged on the bed, his silk shirt unbuttoned over a pair of loose fitting trousers, various items of clothing scattered before him.

"Unpacking?" asked Sarah setting the items she carried on the vanity.

"I think I shall be promoting Higgle…"

"Hoggle."

"Yes him, when…if I get home," said Jareth folding a black shirt in front of him, "He managed to get together a few useful things and clearly has much better fashion sense than he portrays in his own clothes."

Sarah wandered over to the bed and picked up a familiar brown leather jacket, "I remember this," she said before giggling as she picked up a riding crop from the pile, "And this. Should come in useful if you step out of line."

"Doesn't really give me much of an incentive to behave, never knew you were such a dominatrix," said the Fae earning himself a playful rap across the knuckles, "You vicious thing!"

Sarah laid the whip and the jacket back on the bed, "Come on then, let's see if that stuff Titania gave you works. Pants off and keep the clever remarks."

Jareth arched an eyebrow, "I didn't utter a word," he said before rolling up the loose leg of his trousers, passed the bandage on his thigh, "Out of luck getting my clothes off again it seems."

"So I see," said Sarah picking up the medical supplies and setting them beside the bed before pouring out a measure of the whisky and handing it to him, "Knock that back, should take the edge off the pain."

"You're spending too much money on me," said Jareth before knocking back the drink, looking impressed with the quality of the liqueur, "Far too much money."

"I don't often entertain royalty," said Sarah kneeling beside the bed and loosening the bandage around his leg, unwinding it and wincing at the first sight of the deep stab wound, "Oh God Jareth I knew it was bad but this…you must be in agony."

"Well it doesn't exactly tickle," said Jareth flinching as she gently stemmed a trickle of blood with the bandage, "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"How do you mean?" said Sarah tossing the bandage into the nearby trash can. She began to clean the deep cut, pausing now and then when she heard the Fae's pained breath or saw long, pale fingers curl painfully into the bed sheet.

"Oberon was all but done with me, bound up in the dungeon but I decided to tell him exactly what I thought of him," said Jareth, "The leg was the first and the only reason he had it bound was to stop me bleeding and to keep me conscious…for the rest of it. Doubt he would have got such satisfaction if I'd been unconscious when they…"

Sarah looked up as he trailed off but saw he muscle in his shoulder twitch in remembrance beneath his shirt. She took the hand beside her on the bed, "Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jareth's eyes grew cloudy with memory, "I thought I would go mad from the pain but I couldn't…wouldn't let them see how much it hurt. I prayed for death, I prayed to find my life a dream and to wake to Hopkins' pyre. I've never wanted to die before but then…"

"Stop," said Sarah firmly, abandoning his leg in favour of perching next to him on the bed. She took his face in her hands, pulling his focus back to her, "Jareth stop please, I can't bear it."

The pain didn't leave his eyes before he tipped his head to rest his forehead against hers, "I've never felt so afraid as I did then," he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper, "I've never…"

"Hush," said Sarah laying a finger to his lips, "You're safe here with me. I hate seeing you like this Jareth, I wish there was something I could do."

Jareth sat back up and took her hand, laying it against the pendant around his neck, "You're already doing it, you're here."

Sarah smiled weakly down at him, "And going nowhere," she said before pressing a kiss to his cheek and climbing off the bed, turning her attention back to his injury, "Now this might hurt a bit but try not to move, I don't want to make this worse than it already is."

"I don't think that's possible," said Jareth before his fingers tightened on the bed sheet as he stifled a yelp of pain, "I stand corrected. Will I live do you think Doctor Williams?"

Sarah looked up to see the semblance of humour behind his pained expression but she couldn't miss the tears she knew were a heartbeat away, tears she knew he in his pride would keep from her, "Just about," she said, "Guess I'm still stuck with you. Can you pass me that pouch Titania gave to you please?"

Jareth caught the cloth pack up from the bed and passed it to her. She unwrapped it and looked quizzically at the black leaves contained inside.

"They're from Avalon," said Jareth picking one up and twirling it between his fingers, "But I'm afraid I was rather neglectful of my classes in my youth and cannot tell you their true name. Commonly they're simply called Mydna Leaves, I remember Titania treating me with them once when I managed to fall out of a tree when I was a boy. I tore open my arm on a branch on the way down and she bound it up with these; I was in bed for a week."

"How do I use them?" said Sarah taking hold of a leaf and marvelling at the silver oil that soon coated her fingers, warming them.

"The oil is what's medicinal," said Jareth, "You need to pack the leaves in a thin wrap, then bind it to the wound. The oil passes through into the blood, fights infection and speeds up healing but it also slows the natural immunities; hence why Titania said it would weaken me."

Sarah dropped the leaf back in the pack, frowning at the oil on her hands, "How quickly does it work?"

"You'll be fine," said Jareth, "It'll wash off and you haven't been exposed to it long enough."

"Good, you would have had Karen nursing you if they'd made me sick too and there is a very good reason I never ever took a sick day from school."

Jareth took the leaves from her and leaned over to grab a roll of plain bandage. He patted the bed beside him, "Come on then, let's give you your first lesson in Fae medicine," he said, "You'll need to remember what I show you, I might not be well enough to do it when they need changing."

Sarah scuttled quickly to her vanity and grabbed her notebook and glasses before climbing up next to him, perching her glasses on her nose, "What?" she said as she noticed him staring, a half smile gracing his features.

"Nothing," said Jareth turning his attention back to the leaves, "Right then, lesson."

Sarah listened with rapt attention as he showed her how to prepare the leaves, noting the process as they went. It was only when the poultice needed to be bound to his leg that she once more returned to her place kneeling beside the bed. She began to bind the bandages tightly, pausing only when Jareth's hand tightened its grip on her shoulder.

"Alright?" she said as his grip loosened once more.

The Fae nodded, his hand rubbing lightly at her shoulder, soothing the place he'd just held, "How much more?"

"Few more goes round," said Sarah looking at the length of loose bandage still in her hand, "Do you want me to stop for a bit?"

"No go on, get it over with."

Sarah continued the tight binding, trying to ignore the dig of his thin fingers on her shoulder, "Almost there," she said wrapping it round once more. Taking his hand she placed it on the bandage, "Hold that there for me while I get a pin."

Jareth held down the loose end as Sarah found a pin and opened it. She pulled the wrapping tight and carefully threaded the pin through, closing it firmly. She lay a hand over the bandage, able to feel the slight pulse that ran beneath.

"Ok?" she asked but knew the answer as she saw his laboured breath, his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the pain, "Definitely not ok. Is it too tight?"

"It's as it should be," said Jareth weakly reaching for her hand, "Just give me a moment."

Sarah sat up on the bed beside him, stroking his hair as her other hand held his tightly; staying silent as she watched the stress lines in his face begin to relax, glad when his eyes opened once more.

"Thank you," he said finally, "I wouldn't have had the strength to do that myself."

"You're welcome although I'm glad I only have to do that once more, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oberon hurt me," said Jareth running a thumb over the back of her hand, "Not you. In a couple of hours I will be at your mercy my dear, a fine inconvenience once more. If I get the Labyrinth back I will repay you for this but I have little to offer now."

"I don't want anything from you," said Sarah curling a length of his soft fringe around her finger, "Just to see you well again."

"You are keeping me for six weeks; you must want something in return. I am not so naïve of the Above as to not know how much it costs to live here."

"Jareth I have five best selling novels under my belt and a good advance on my next, I might live with my parents but I'm well off enough to support you and me with no hardship whatsoever. If anything I owe you anyway, its tales of your realm that I tell," said Sarah settling further down on the pillows to lay facing him, "I'm happy to keep you and in such a way as any king deserves. When you're resting tomorrow I'm going to clear out the room next door; it's a junk room at the moment but it has a wooden double in it and I can make it a proper bedroom for you. When you're well enough you can move in there, somewhere for you to have your own space. You're perfectly welcome to stay here until its time for us to go."

"You have overlooked one problem though, what are we to tell your parents?"

Sarah played unconsciously with the fingers holding hers as she thought, "The people you ended up with stole your passport; we spoke to the British Embassy earlier and they're sending you a new one but it could take up to six weeks to come through. It comes and you go home and I decide to take a holiday with you. Only thing I will need to do is to tell them your surname."

"I don't have one," said Jareth, "And I don't think Son of Osiris will cut it Above."

Sarah grinned wickedly, "I get to christen you then."

"Call me King and I'll take up my blade and save Oberon the trouble of killing me," he scolded playfully, "And no Avalons or Faes or anything similar if you please, I do have an image to keep."

Sarah reached out to trace the owl pendant around his neck, "Barn owl, the Tyto Alba," she said to half to herself, "Jareth Alba, I like it. Could you live with that?"

"Alba," repeated the Fae before smiling, "Yes I think I like that. Alright Jareth Alba it is. Feel like we should be having some sort of celebration, not everyday one gets a new name."

Sarah giggled, "I really do not know what's going to come out of your mouth next, you change like the weather."

"I blame the medication Doctor Williams," said Jareth abandoning her hand in favour of laying his on her hip, "Or the company."

Sarah smiled, "I think that was a compliment."

Jareth ran a finger along her jaw, "Of course," he said, "You just tie me in knots Sarah Williams."

Sarah laughed, "Its only fair," she said before sighing, "Suppose I'm going to have a suitable hiding place for Titania's little arsenal. You looked like a kid at Christmas when she gave you your sword."

"It's my Father's," said Jareth, "Or was, he gave it to me when I became a cadet of Avalon. Isis was mad as hell, she wanted it to go to Horus but he's about as much use with a blade as Hoggle is with a calculator."

Sarah laughed but quieted again as she saw his eyes flutter closed before he forced them open once more, fighting sleep. She took his hand from her hip and laid it on the bed between them before attempting to get up, his hand grabbing hers before she could move.

"I should let you get some sleep," she said.

"Stay a little while longer, please? I'm not that tired."

Sarah relaxed back against the pillows before feeling herself lifted slightly. She happily settled down in Jareth's arms, her head resting over his heart as she let her arm snake around his waist. She lay there quietly for a few minutes, feeling his fingers card lightly through her hair.

"Jareth can I ask you something?"

"I was fifteen and it was in my father's stables."

"Pervert!" said Sarah, glad to hear him laugh beneath her, "I did not need to know that."

"What do you want to know then?"

Sarah hesitated a moment, fingering a button on his open shirt, "Who is she?"

"What?"

"In the woods you asked Titania if she was safe, just wondered who you were talking about," said Sarah before pulling back from his arms as he remained silent, "Sorry, forget I asked."

Jareth pushed himself up to sitting, stopping her from getting out of the bed. He reached down to the pack that sat at the end of the bed and took out a small wooden box that was amongst the clothes Hoggle had sent. Sarah watched him as he ran a hand reverently over the skilfully etched lid, the Goblin crest standing out in a lighter wood to the rest. He opened it to reveal a collection of odds and ends that would no doubt have meant nothing to anyone save the person they belonged to.

"When I told you of my mother bearing my father a son it was only a half truth," he said pulling a small, gilded frame from the box and handing it to her, "For half an hour after I was born there also came a daughter."

Sarah looked down at the miniature painting in her hand, a beautiful, blonde woman staring back at her, regally dressed and bearing the same elegant features as the Fae before her, if a little softer, "You have a sister?"

"A twin, Anastasia but always called Anna," said Jareth looking down fondly at the picture, "I had feared for her safety until I spoke with Titania for she lives…lived on Avalon with Isis."

"She's beautiful," said Sarah, "You can tell you're related, you have the same eyes. What's she like?"

"My exact opposite," said Jareth, "She is all that is kind and good in the world; my father once said she got all my mother's goodness while I took his character. She reminds me a lot of our mother and she looks her exact replica. Here."

Jareth pulled another framed painting from the collection and handed it to her. This time the picture was of a young woman, a little girl on her lap and a small boy at her side, both no more than three years old and dressed in old fashioned gypsy garb.

"Your mother?" said Sarah.

Jareth nodded, "My Father's work; it's the only image I have of her, physically at least."

Sarah pointed to the blond boy stood beside Lilijana, "Is that you?" she said recognising the piercing crystal eyes despite both being unmarred by Isis' hand, "You were such a sweet baby, shame you had to grow up."

"I think Anna has said the same thing quite often," said Jareth as she returned the pictures to him, placing them back in the box.

"Thank you for showing them to me," said Sarah taking the box from him and setting it on the side table, "You look like your Mom."

"I know," said Jareth around a yawn, "Sorry."

"Don't be, you must be exhausted. I really should let you get some sleep."

"Stay with me," said Jareth sleepily but still managing a playfully wicked grin, "Purely for medical reasons of course."

"I'll hurt your leg," said Sarah blushing, "The bed's too small."

"Sarah…" Jareth began before dropping his eyes to the bed between them, "Stay…I need you too. I had such dreams last night and I…just stay with me, please?"

Sarah tilted his face back up to hers, "You should have called for me."

Jareth closed his eyes, "I'm a little too proud for that but now, Sarah say you'll stay."

Sarah was taken aback by his pleading tone, knowing that the nightmares he had faced must have been truly terrifying for him to resort to begging her to stay, "I'll stay," she said, moving to lie on her back, glad when he took the hint and lay his head on her shoulder, their positions from before reversed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jareth reached over her to flick off the lamp before returning to his place in her arms, closing his eyes, "Sarah?"

"Mmm?" said Sarah as sleep tried to claim her.

"Titania was right you know, 'bout angels."

"What about them?"

"Being there."

Sarah said nothing as she gave over to the pull of her dreams, knowing her friend wasn't far behind her and when she woke at the first light of dawn to find herself turned away from the body behind her she smiled at the feel of his hand resting on her hip, just underneath the hem of her top, and the even rhythm of his breathing against the back of her neck before falling asleep once more as warm lips pressed a lazy kiss to her shoulder.


	6. Best Friends and Magic Tricks

A fortnight soon passed by, Jareth accepted and soon part of the mismatched Williams clan. True to his prediction Titania's herb had rendered him even worse off than when he had arrived and he showed there was little difference between Fae and mortal males in the way he bore the illness; moody when he wasn't claiming death was a heart beat away. Sarah cared for him as best she could but arguments were frequent and heated, Toby often the one to broker a truce between the two when they chose to ignore one another.

In the moments when they were civil their friendship slowly grew, common ground becoming more and more apparent as they talked. As promised Sarah had transformed the room next door to her own into a bedroom for him and he moved in four days after Titania's treatment began, the herb having healed his leg save for a faint scar that marked the blades entry. Jareth, like any warrior, was grossly proud of it and Sarah couldn't help but laugh as he preened over his battle scar. Sarah had been surprised by the speed of his recovery once the herb was removed, the loss of the pain in his leg seeming to alleviate some of the trauma in his mind though she would often find herself in his room of a night rousing him from a nightmare.

The following days found him as Sarah's shadow, accompanying her to lectures and listening as she told the tales of his lands to a rapt audience. Whenever she made trips into the office she took him, watching the fascination on his face as his keen intelligence tried to glean all the knowledge he could about the world he had only learned of by watching and never being that close. It was after his first trip with her to her publishing house that on their return home he had stuffed a notebook and pen in her hands, telling her he knew how he could repay her. Sarah soon found she had the basic notes for several great adventure tales as Jareth recounted his days as a soldier on Avalon.

When he wasn't at her side the Fae was occupied with her brother, an attentive tutor in both music and to Sarah's surprise a lot of the boy's school subjects. Toby thoroughly enjoyed the attention of Sarah's 'cool' friend, applying himself as none of the Williams family had ever seen before. Robert seemed to enjoy the adult male company in a house dominated by women, Sarah often having to mask a laugh as Jareth tried in vain to understand the latest sport her father had him watching. Karen however did not need such attention, a simple flash of the Fae's hypnotic eyes enough to have her giggling like a school girl.

However when Sarah received a call from her publisher that would usually have had her jumping for joy only a week after Jareth's recovery, she found herself watching the Fae and her brother as they sat side by side at the piano as she reluctantly agreed to a week long book tour in Canada. When she informed her family of the news over dinner she felt more than a little guilt at the look the Fae shot her, reminding her that not a fortnight previously he had collapsed in her arms, tortured and beaten by his own brethren. The night had found her crossing to his room in the darkness to find him stood by the window, watching the night unfold outside. She didn't say a word, merely wrapped her arms around his slim waist and pressed her cheek over the beat of his heart. She almost wept with relief as he held her back gently, pressing a kiss to her black hair and telling her not to feel bad for leaving.

The airport had been a scene she wanted to forget, her parents and brother waving her off as they always did but it had been the sad resignation on her friend's face as he offered her a brief wave of farewell that haunted her throughout the flight and had her calling the second she reached the hotel only to find herself leaving a half-hearted message on the answer phone.

It was with elation then that she climbed out of the cab a week alter, dragging her suitcase behind her as she hurried up to the front porch and unlocked the front door. She dumped her case and kicked off her shoes as she listened out for the familiar noises of her home.

"I'm back!" she called, "Anyone in? Toby? Jareth?"

"Sarah?" came Karen's voice from the kitchen before she appeared round the door, "Hello dear, did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was ok," said Sarah accepting her step-mother's hug, "Where is everyone?"

"Your Dad's at the office…"

"It's Sunday," said Sarah.

"He's got a big deal on and he wanted to be up on everything before tomorrow," said Karen leading her into the kitchen, "And as for the terrible twosome, the good Lord only knows what adventure they've disappeared off on today."

"Terrible twosome?" said Sarah sitting down at the table.

"Toby and Jareth," said Karen busying herself with making the tea, "Inseperable that pair I swear to you; I didn't see hide nor hair of them until dark yesterday and not two minutes after dinner they were both fast asleep on the sofa. Then crack of dawn they were out the door with a few sandwiches and I haven't seen them since. I've never seen Toby enjoying being outside so much, that young man of yours is a God send. Do you know Toby has done every bit of his homework the second he's come through the door this week and he's been practicing his piano!"

Sarah stared at her incredulously, "Toby did his homework without protest?"

Karen smiled as she handed Sarah a steaming cup of tea before sitting down opposite her, "I know, I was the same when I noticed. It all started Monday, Toby was in a filthy mood when I fetched him from school and he stormed up to his room the minute he got home, wouldn't talk to a living soul. I asked Jareth to fetch him for tea and then didn't see them for half an hour. I went up to find them chatting away about some project Toby had got himself in a fuss about; he had to make some costume of some Egyptian God for a pageant tomorrow, Osiris or something like that. Anyway turns out your Jareth lived in Egypt for a year or so and knows all about this Egyptian God stuff. They've been working on it all week alongside all his other work, Toby even did his extra credit for Math because Jareth told him to."

Sarah smiled as at the thought, "Jareth the teacher?" she said, "This I have to see."

"He's very patient with Toby," said Karen, "He'll be missed when he goes back to England…if he goes back to England?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Didn't realise there was an if."

Karen smiled in conspiracy, "Oh come on Sarah, surely you've seen the way he looks at you. You've got him head over heels for you and don't pretend to me you don't find him attractive, hell if I was ten years younger…"

"Karen!"

"What?" laughed her step-mother, "I have eyes don't I? Ok so the hair is a little scary but it suits him and as for the rest of him…"

Sarah held up a hand in alarm, "Bordering on creepy right now step-mother dear! This is my friend you know and that's all he is, a good friend."

"If you say so dear," said Karen as the sound of singing echoed through the open kitchen window, "Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Sarah got to her feet and peered out of the window in time to see the back gate swing open but the sight beyond shocked her no end. Jareth carried a laughing Toby on his back as they both sang some clearly ridiculous song but it was his appearance that caught her attention; dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain grey jumper Sarah had bought him before her trip, the only item of clothing that reminded her of his Underground home were the boots on his feet. His usually wild blond hair was pulled back in a band making him look almost human.

She laughed as he swung Toby over his shoulder, his skinny frame clearly belying his natural strength as he turned the boy upside down before marching him towards the house.

"Come now my most grubby little goblin," came the Fae's voice through the window, "You're going for a bath before your mother turfs me out."

"You'll never get me in the bath!" cried Toby wriggling.

"I'll chuck you in fully clothed if I have to," said Jareth, "And then you'll melt like the wicked old warlock you are!"

"You're not melting me!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"That sounds like a challenge to me Toby Williams," said Jareth flipping the boy up into a fireman's lift over his shoulder, "Any last requests?"

Toby kicked his legs; "I want a Playstation English!" he called, "So cough!"

"A Playstation?" said Jareth carrying him over to the doors, "With all the world to request you still want a computer."

"Yep," said Toby as Jareth opened the door, his eyes lighting on the two women in the kitchen.

"I think I've got something better than a computer for you Toby," said the Fae setting him on his feet.

Toby's eyes widened as he saw his sister before he crossed the floor to her open arms, "You're home!"

"Just in time it seems," said Sarah hugging him tightly, "Wouldn't want to see you melted."

"He wouldn't have melted me, he's just moody coz I beat him at basketball earlier," said Toby releasing himself from his sister's hold.

"Well it was my first try," said Jareth as he leaned on the door frame, one ankle crossed over the other, "Welcome home Sarah."

Before she could answer she had Toby tugging on her arm, dragging her from the kitchen, chattering away about the passed week without taking a breath to break up his monologue. He pulled her up the stairs to his room to show her the intricate costume Jareth had helped him create and Sarah had to admit that she admired the Fae's creativity with the limited resources he had. When she had finally convinced Toby to take himself off to the bathroom a good hour had passed since she had left the kitchen.

Crossing to her own room she saw her cases placed neatly by the door, saving her the trouble of carrying them up the stairs herself. She took them into her room and set about unpacking before changing out of her suit and into a pair of comfy jeans and blouse, brushing out her hair. She rifled through her cabin bag and pulled out an elegant black leather book, tucking it under her arm as she left the room and knocked on the door to the room beside it.

"Come in Toby," came the response from behind the door.

Sarah smiled to herself as she opened the door and stepped inside. Jareth sat on the bed, boots discarded by the side as he plucked out a gentle tune on a guitar Sarah recognised as one her father had abandoned almost fifteen years before. He looked up as she entered and smiled in surprise, setting the instrument on the bed beside him as he got to his feet.

"Your brother finally let you loose then?" he asked crossing the room to her side.

"Just about," she said, "Sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello in the kitchen."

Jareth smiled awkwardly as he stood wavering between hugging her and maintaining his distance, a week having melted away some of the easy closeness they had grown used to. Sarah held the book out to him.

"I brought you something back," she said as he took it, flipping through the pages to reveal the blank musical manuscript, "I saw you scribbling out notes for Toby before I left and I thought you might like something a bit more substantial to use."

Jareth closed the book, running a hand over the cover and noticing the gilded JA in the bottom corner, "Thank you," he said, "I've been finding myself thinking up some lines here and there and it'll be nice to get them down."

Sarah looked over to the guitar on the bed, "Was that what I interrupted when I came in?"

Jareth shook his head, "Just passing the time," he said, "Your father was kind enough to lend it to me, he said it had been gathering dust for years."

Sarah wandered over to the bed and picked it up, "I used to watch him when I was little," she said with a small laugh, "He was rubbish but it still made me want to learn, never did though. Would you…I mean, would you mind teaching me something?"

Jareth set the book on the sparse dresser, next to the box containing the precious pictures of his mother and sister, "If you want me to, though I warn you I am a thoroughly impatient teacher."

"You're very patient with Toby," said Sarah as he took the instrument from her hand and laid it back on the bed.

"I am exceedingly fond of Toby," said the Fae, his challenge apparent in his eyes.

"Are you not fond of me Your Majesty?" she asked sweetly, "Or are you still sulking from the fact that I beat your little maze?"

"I never sulk. I am however fairly put out by the fact that you have been home near two hours and have yet to tell me how much you have missed me."

Sarah smirked at the put upon regal look he gave her, "Who's to say I missed you?" she said.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, grazing a kiss against the back of it, "Did you not think of me when you were away?"

"Did you think of me?"

Jareth looked very deliberately at the bed behind her, "Every night my sweet."

Sarah couldn't help the giggle that left her, "You really are the most incorrigible old flirt!" she said opening her arms to him, "Of course I missed you!"

She hugged him tightly as he swept her into his embrace, pressing her face into his shoulder and breathing in the unmistakable scent she found there. She felt the brush of his hand in her hair as he knotted the ends in an intricate pattern around his fingertips.

"How have you been?" she asked not raising her head, "The dreams?"

"Tolerable," said Jareth, content to hold her as she seemed unwilling to move, "If I am honest though I have stayed up reading until I've had no choice but to sleep. You will have to forgive me for I have utterly plundered that wonderful Dickens collection of yours."

"I should have been here," said Sarah pulling back just enough to look up at him, "You could have called the hotel you know, I wouldn't have minded you waking me."

"I would have minded, I plague your rest enough when you are here and you need your sleep so you can work," said Jareth, "Besides I have to learn to deal with the memories; I shan't have you just down the hall when I am home again."

"That's a while off yet and that mirror of mine does work both ways you know," said Sarah reaching up a hand to tug on the band in his hair, pulling it loose, "What's with the pony tail?"

"Toby insisted on some rather zealous tree climbing and I was damned if I was getting knotted up in the branches," he said as she flicked the tie onto the dresser, "Your fault I might add for being the adventure mad sister. I've had to be a Sarah substitute all week."

"I'd better stay home from now on then," she said, "Or I might come back to find you in curlers!"

"Dare you mock me child?" said Jareth adopting his most regal air.

"Always Your Majesty," said Sarah finally stepping from his arms and sitting down on the bed, leaning against the foot board, "I've cleared my diary for the next two days so we can spend some time together. I was thinking we'd better get started on some lessons if I'm going to put that sword of Titania's to any use in the Labyrinth. Dad and Karen will both be at work all week and there's plenty of room in the basement for you to teach me."

Jareth frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "I can't recall saying I'd teach you."

Sarah frowned, "Well I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong," said Jareth, "Titania might have given you that blade but I'd damned if I'll be the one to teach you to wield it."

Sarah sat up straight at his tone, "Why ever not?"

"Because it would take years to make you even vaguely competent and I have learned from bitter experience that untrained swordsman usually end up dead on the end of a blade," said Jareth, "No if it comes to a fight the most you will do is turn tail and run in the other direction."

"What about you?" said Sarah, hackles rising at his condescending tone.

"I'm a trained soldier, I know how to fight."

"You were a soldier over a millennia ago," said Sarah dropping her gaze from his to her feet, "You said yourself you've not raised that blade save for in ceremony since you became king. Titania gave me that sword for a reason, not just to look pretty. I'm meant to be fighting at your side Jareth not running at the first sign of trouble."

Sarah looked up once more as she heard him sigh.

"Why must you always fight me?" he said running a hand over his eyes, "Can I not want you safe? I do not doubt that you could fight with the best should you put that stubborn mind of yours to it but I will not be the one to give you the skills to hasten your death. You think you understand what you have got yourself into but this is not a game this time; this is not some fairytale where the righteous triumph despite the odds. This is real, this is cruel and it's fatal! The Labyrinth will be harsh and Oberon worse; death is a very real threat."

Sarah held his gaze, determination lighting her green eyes, "You forget who took care of you when you showed up here," she said, "I've seen what Oberon can do and I'm not afraid."

"Well you should be," said Jareth, "Sometimes I really do doubt the sense you were born with child!"

"Back to the stupid Sarah argument; well it took you all of two minutes to get there Jareth which is quite an improvement!"

"Perhaps I rely on it for the fact that you stupidly insist on fighting me at every turn. Even when I act in your interest you must make me you villain. For the pity of the heavens Sarah see sense, you cannot expect to be the hero in this!"

"And I suppose you can be!" she cried, "That I'd like to see. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

"I'm trying to save your life!"

"You're trying to run it! Like you always did, like you always will, like you always…"

"You're not fighting again are you?" said Toby from the open doorway, his wet hair dripping onto the shoulders of his pyjama top.

Sarah got up from the bed and headed to the door, "Come on Toby," she said stepping passed him and into the hall, "Let's see what's on the television."

"Avoiding the question?" said the eleven year old, looking up at her mournfully, "Why are you two always fighting?"

"It doesn't matter Toby," said Sarah, frowning as she saw Jareth pull on his boots and grab his Underground coat from the back of the chair.

"Oh it matters Sarah," said the Fae catching up the spare keys she'd had cut for him a week before, "It matters greatly."

Toby quickly stood aside to let Jareth passed as he left the room and hurried down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" said Sarah following him.

"Out!" he snapped opening the front door.

"Oh don't be such a child," cried Sarah slamming the door before he could step outside, "If you'd let me speak for two minutes…"

"You've said quite enough," said Jareth pulling himself up to his full height causing her to shrink back a little, "You forget to whom you speak."

Sarah rose to the challenge, stepping toe to toe with him, "Banished, dethroned and pathetic!" she hissed, "I know exactly who I'm speaking too and all I can say is this; you have absolutely no power over me so damn well grow up because you're not King here, you're…"

Sarah trailed off as she saw the pain cloud his eyes as she uttered the words of ten years passed.

"What's going on out here?" said Karen coming from the living room to see them staring daggers at each other, "Oh God, not again!"

"I seem to have misunderstood this so called friendship," said Jareth throwing open the door once more before looking from Sarah to Karen, "Karen I'm sorry but I'll be back late."

"Don't go!" cried Toby from the stairs, "Please."

Jareth didn't answer as he left the house as sedately as his position demanded, pulling the door shut behind him with a defiant slam.

Karen folded her arms, "Go after him Sarah," she said, her tones weary, "Bring him home."

"Side with him why don't you?" cried Sarah blinking back the hot tears that burned in her eyes, "If he wasn't so…so…"

"He wasn't when you were away," said Toby sadly, "He was fun and he stopped looking sad."

"Good God he's even got you against me," said Sarah, "If the two of you even knew half of what he was like…"

"I know he's the man whose spent the whole week watching for you out of the window when he didn't think anyone was looking," said Karen, "He's been the best company and help this week and then two minutes after you're home he's disappeared again."

"Well pardon me for upsetting the blessed Saint Jareth!" cried Sarah storming up the stairs, "I can't do anything right can I?"

Karen closed her eyes in dismay as the house shook with the force of Sarah slamming her bedroom door, "Toby promise me one thing," she said pinching the bridge of her nose, "When you're old enough to have a girlfriend please don't pretend you're not in love with her."

"I don't want a girlfriend," said Toby crossing to her and enveloping her in a hug, "Mom why do Sarah and Jareth always fight?"

"Because they're both as stubborn as each other," said Karen pressing a kiss to her son's tatty head, "They'll make it up though, they always do."

"I hope so," said Toby, "He's cool."

Karen laughed at her son's enthusiasm, "If you say so," she said letting him loose, "Why don't you go and cheer Sarah up?"

Toby pouted, "I'm mad at her; Jareth promised to teach me some more piano tonight and now she's had him going off again."

"He'll be back," said Karen, "And he's half of the arguments too. Go and cheer Sarah up hey, perhaps she'll go after him."

That was all it took for Toby to be bounding up the stairs, stopping at his own room to gather up a handful of sheets of paper before going to his sister's, knocking but not waiting for an answer as he opened the door.

"Leave me alone Toby," she said from the bed, her pillow hugged to her chest.

Toby stood his ground as he thrust the bunch of papers at her, only keeping one back, "Jareth was teaching me to draw the other day, then he did some sketches of Mom and Dad and me. I asked him to imagine a picture of your and he drew all of those, he said he couldn't get your eyes right because they're too pretty to be put on paper," he said as Sarah leafed through the perfectly executed drawings until she paused at one of her in a familiar silver and white dress, the detail testament to the time he had put into it, "He drew you as a princess because that's how he sees you."

"Toby," she sighed putting the drawings down on the bed, "Jareth might be fun but there's lots of other sides to him that you wouldn't understand."

Toby stuffed the drawing he held into her hands, "I know that he's sad all the time but he smiles when you get on with him," said the boy before her stomped out of the room, "And he's way cooler than Brett."

Sarah unfolded the page before her, choking at the picture upon it. The figure of the Goblin King stood lonely, surrounded by crumbling walls, his face proud but his eyes desperately sad. The look was painfully familiar, one she had seen just before leaving the Labyrinth and again when she had uttered the same fateful words not ten minutes before.

She ran a hand down the figure, a tear spilling from her eye and falling onto the page. She wiped roughly at her cheek, refusing to cry for him after his refusal to recognise her as an adult.

"Damn him," she cursed to no one as she threw the drawing onto the floor, "It's not fair!"

She hugged the pillow to her chest once more, burying her face in the folds as she tried to calm her temper, cursing that fate had conspired to bring him back into her life. She cried forlornly as she thought of the long Canadian nights that had had her sat in her hotel room window, thinking on him and often reaching for the phone only to return it to its cradle before she'd dialled.

"Why couldn't you have stayed a memory?" she said to the drawing that stared up at her from the floor, "Why come back to me now?"

The picture stayed stubbornly silent but its eyes spoke volumes, 'I never left you'. Sarah threw her pillow down onto it, obliterating the accusatory stare but the look in his eyes didn't leave her mind. She bit the nail on her pinkie finger as she couldn't help but think of the opposite of his pained glance, the soft, slow smile that had greeted her when she had returned home.

"Oh Jareth," she murmured, "You are the most infuriating man."

Clambering off the bed she stamped into a pair of trainers and dragged on a coat. She hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

"Going to get him!" she called out to anyone who might be listening.

"About time!" came Karen's voice from the living room.

"Kiss him better!" called Toby.

"Don't push it," said Sarah leaving the house.

She searched until it fell dark; visiting every place she could imagine him being but to no avail. She returned to the house to find her father home, his face as concerned as the others when he saw she came in alone. Sarah spent the night sat on the porch step, waiting for the flash of platinum hair under the street lights that signalled his return but it never came and by midnight her father had taken her back into the house, shaking from the cold.

She had gone off to bed but sleep had been elusive, more often that not finding her leaving her bed in favour of sitting in the window watching for him to come up the driveway. She picked up the discarded drawing, noticing how much poorer Jareth had rendered his own features to how they appeared to her.

"Come home," she said to the drawing, "Please, it's so cold out."

The drawing stared silently back at her and she was sure his lonely expression mirrored her own. The fights were ridiculous she knew, a culmination of both of their stubborn natures and it was only the separation that followed that allowed Sarah to feel the depth of the friendship they had. Taking one more look out of the window she got to her feet, leaving the drawing on her vanity as she left the room.

She headed down the hall to Jareth's door and opened it, seeing the guitar still on the bed where he'd left it before their argument. She picked it up and laid it on the dresser before climbing beneath the covers and burying her face in the pillow, letting the lingering scent overwhelm her. Tears welled in her eyes once more before falling onto the pillow as she hugged it closer to her.

"Please, please come home," she whispered in the dark as she gave way to her tears, hers sobs only stopping when sleep finally claimed her.

xxxx

Jareth hesitated on the top step of the porch as he tossed his keys from hand to hand, wandering what would greet him beyond the door. He had deliberately walked a route he'd not travelled before when he had left and wandered for hours in a pleasant park he had found until he felt the pull of his temporary home and the tempestuous friend he had left there. He had only realised the time as he had spotted the clock tower as he returned to the town and knew he would have worried them by not returning until the early hours.

The dark house before him was silent as he opened the door and stepped inside. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could until he reached the second floor. He paused outside Sarah's room and frowned as he saw the rumpled bed covers but no figure beneath them. The moonlight from outside fell on the vanity, illuminating the familiar pencil sketch ha had drawn for Toby. He picked it up and noticed the smudges here and there where tears had clearly fallen onto it, a sudden pain clenching in his chest at the thought of the room's occupant crying. He placed it back on the desk and turned quickly from the room, hurrying to his own. The sight that greeted him there warmed him as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Sarah lay curled in his bed, her black hair fanned out on the pillow as she slept peacefully. Slipping off his jacket he hung it on the back of the chair before crossing to the bed, pulling the quilt up to cover her bared shoulder and placing a kiss on her pale forehead.

Leaving the sleeping girl he pulled himself up onto the window ledge, toeing off his boots and curling his legs beneath him as he stared out of the window. He laid his forehead on the glass and closed his eyes, humming several Faerie lullabies to the silent room.

He quieted as he heard the rustle of bed sheets behind him, willing Sarah back to sleep but almost feeling her gaze on him as her eyes opened.

"You're home," came her sleep scratchy voice.

"Yes I'm home," said Jareth not taking his eyes from the street below, "Go back to sleep, it's only just gone two; there's still a good few hours until dawn."

Sarah sat up against the headboard, "Where were you? I went looking for you and when I couldn't find you…I was worried about you."

"I had a lot to think about," said Jareth, "Sleep Sarah, we'll talk in the morning."

The rustle of sheets and soft footfalls pre-empted the hand that came to rest on his shoulder. He immediately reached up, lacing his fingers with hers. He heard the stifled sob at his touch and looked up to see the moon lit tear tracks on her cheeks. He got to his feet and pulled her to him, his hand knotting into her hair as she pressed her face into the front of his jumper.

"I'm so sorry," she wept, "I should never, ever have said those words to you."

"Of all the words…"

"I know! Oh God please know that I didn't mean them," said Sarah clutching onto him, "I never meant to hurt you like that but you make me so mad at times. I'm not a child anymore Jareth and you have to stop treating me like one."

"I know," said the Fae, his lips moving the hair on her head, "But you must remember that you are many centuries younger than me and that I am so fiercely protective of those I care for and there are very few dearer to me that you."

Sarah's tears quieted as his fingers ran soothingly through her hair, "I have no idea why; according to Toby I do nothing but upset you."

"You know that's not true," said Jareth, "Haven't we laughed together so often, have we not spent hour upon hour like old friends? Our disagreements… we are just too stubborn to back down and perhaps a little more on my part, I am too used to getting my own way."

Sarah laughed weakly against him, "Just a bit. Guess I'm still coming to terms with the fact that you're not my enemy anymore; old habits die hard, hey?"

She smiled as she felt the press of his lips to her forehead before he spoke.

"Shall we not lay them to rest now then dear one?" he said, "I shall promise to be a little more accepting it you promise to know that I act out of affection and not condescension."

Sarah pulled back enough to smile up at him, "Sounds like a good deal to me," she said stepping fully from his arms and holding her hand out to him, "I promise not to shout at you again."

"And I promise not to swan out of here every five minutes," said Jareth taking her hand only to snatch it back at the spark that flared between them, "Oww!"

Sarah giggled as she shook her hand, "Static," she said, "You've been wearing synthetics too long."

Jareth looked in confusion at his hand, "But that's impossible," he said, "I can't carry a charge, my body doesn't conduct electricity."

"Well what was that then?" said Sarah, "Cute as you are and much as I love fairytales, I don't go in for all that thunder bolt stuff."

"I don't know," said Jareth still studying his palm as if the answer would leap from it before looking up at her through the fall of his hair, "You think I'm cute?"

Sarah blushed, "And you know it so don't start, we've got more important things to deal with," she said as Jareth took her hands, examining them, the static jolting between them once more, "What are you doing?"

"Your hands are so warm."

"That would be the blood in them. Does this have a point?"

Jareth shot her a look that reminded her instantly of his position, "They're always warm, I've never taken your hand and found it cold," he said, his fingers running over her palms to her fingertips, tiny sparks flaring now and then, "It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" said Sarah before panic started to set in, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Jareth's hands left hers to cup her cheeks, his face a picture of elation, "No my precious thing there's nothing wrong with you," he said, "Sarah Williams I doubt you will ever cease to amaze me; you have contained the magic I gave you more than I thought, so much so that you may even manipulate it."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, "But I thought it was just the mirror."

"It was until I arrived," said Jareth his hands running over her shoulders and down her arms as if searching for something, "But my magic knows its master and now I am truly recovered it is reaching out to me. Now where is it?"

Sarah giggled as his hand came to rest on her chest, over her heart, "If this is your way of copping a feel Goblin King…"

"Oh my darling trust me, if my hands were upon you in that manner you would not be able to form a coherent sentence," he purred, his hand pressing a little more firmly over her heart, "Indeed the only sound you could make would be my name upon your lips."

Sarah couldn't help the pleasant chill that ran through her at the silky tone of his voice, "You're certainly full of yourself," she said.

"I'm quite willing to prove myself."

"Pervert!" giggled Sarah.

"Always," said Jareth before frowning, "Perhaps my magic isn't as romantic as I would have hoped, it's not rested in your heart but then…"

Sarah batted his hand away as it left her chest and moved to the waist band of her pyjama pants, "Alright now, joke's over."

Jareth gave her a look more befitting a stern father than a faerie king, "By the gods Sarah what do you think I'm going to do to you? I just need to get to your tattoo, you said yourself it was a whim and quite unlike you; perhaps it wasn't you."

Sarah regarded him for a moment before nodding, "Alright but if this is just some excuse to put those hands of yours where they shouldn't be I'll slap you till next Tuesday, understand?"

"Duly noted my dear," said Jareth pushing down the waist band of her pants and brushing his fingers against her tattoo, smiling as Sarah jumped at the static charge, "Seems I was right."

Sarah wriggled as each movement of his fingers however slight sent charges through her, "Can you get it out?"

"I can't do anything with it," said Jareth, "It might be my magic but I gave it to you. You however can use it."

"Me?" said Sarah her hand covering his on her hip, "You mean I can do what you do…did?"

"The magic is minimal but you could create a crystal large enough for me then to manipulate; I may have lost my own magic but my skills with it remain," said Jareth stroking his fingers along the owl and feeling the magic responding to his touch. He looked down at Sarah as her fingers mimicked his, "Would you like me to show you how?"

Sarah nodded warily, relieved as he removed his fingers, the static melting to nothing once more, "Feels weird."

"I know," said Jareth sitting down on the window ledge and tugging her down beside him, "I was born a magick but it took my Father's tuition for me to harness it. He often reminds me how I childishly likened it to having worms beneath my skin before I learned to control it. I soon grew used to it thought and you will not have that problem, the magic will be dormant until you call on it."

"Do you miss it?" said Sarah, "Do you feel different without it?"

Jareth nodded sadly, "I feel only a shadow of myself," he said, "Its not just its uses that I miss, its as if part of me has been wiped away, like part of my very soul has disappeared."

Sarah took his hand in hers, "So if I do this and I create a crystal you can use it like you would your own magic?"

"Minimally but yes."

"Show me," said Sarah quickly, "Teach me."

Jareth turned her hand in his, holding it palm up as his other sought out her tattoo once more, smirking as she jumped at the shock she received, "Sorry," he muttered but the look on his face said otherwise. He stilled his hands, "Close your eyes Sarah, just listen to my voice."

"You sound like a pokey stage hypnotist." She said as she closed her eyes, "No chicken tricks okay?"

"No tricks here," said Jareth pressing down a little harder on her hip, "Imagine all your feeling, every nerve concentrated beneath my hand. Focus beneath the warmth of my fingers, beneath the awareness of your own body, find something alien, something bright within you and take hold of it with your mind."

Sarah's face contorted in concentration, biting her lip as she struggled to do as he said. She sighed as she opened her eyes, "I can't! I don't know how."

"Yes you can," said Jareth, "Just let go and trust me, forget reality as you perceive it and trust my voice to guide you. Now close your eyes and focus on the feel of my hand, try and pull the warmth into you."

Sarah did as she was bidden, breathing deeply as she tried to focus on the press of Jareth's fingers. His voice was gently coaxing, soft and low as she measured each breath to its rhythm. She felt the warmth of his hand on her hip and the static that his touch awoke there, leaping and jolting with each subtle movement. She tried to catch each spark as it flared as the Fae before her spoke of alien heat but nothing altered.

"Believe Sarah," said Jareth, "Forget your adult rationale, forget your own perceptions of your own body, and find the will and belief of a child. I am real before you; tangible, visible, the magic is the same. See it; if you believe you can touch it, take it then you will."

Sarah knotted the fingers of her hand with the one that held it aloft, "You're real," she said half to him, half to herself, "I believe in magic, in you, in what you gave me."

"Good girl, focus on the light within you Sarah, the glimmer beside your own life force," said Jareth.

Sarah felt the power shift differently within her and a jolt shot straight to her heart before it seemed to quiet, waiting, "I think I've got it," she breathed, her hand tightening on the Fae's, "Jareth don't leave me."

"I'm here, you're perfectly safe," he said, "The magic won't harm you, it was a gift of love and it cannot hurt you. Now take that magic and try to pull it upwards."

"How?" said Sarah, her eyes scrunched closed in concentration, "I can't do this Jareth, I don't know how."

"You can do it; you've come so far already. Can you still feel my hand on your hip?" said Jareth pressing gently as she nodded, "Alright, take the magic, control it and make it follow my hand."

Sarah concentrated hard as she felt his hand trail from her hip over the material of her top to her stomach. She felt the odd flutter inside her respond to her will as she made it follow.

"Its moving," she said incredulously, "Did I do that?"

"You did," said Jareth, "Now keep your concentration and follow my hand; the magic needs power so to speak so we need to go up towards your heart."

"Any excuse Goblin King," said Sarah.

"All purely professional my darling," he said, "You're wearing entirely too much for anything else."

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as she blushed, her colour deepening as his hand began its torturously slow path up her abdomen and to her chest, her breathing hitched as his fingers trailed gently between her breasts before his hand came to rest over her heart, the magic following him.

"Beautiful," murmured Jareth before her causing Sarah to smile.

"Purely professional?"

"Entirely but you'll forgive the fact that I'm not blind," said the Fae, "Do you have any idea of how you look right now?"

Sarah bit her lip to stifle a nervous giggle, "I think we're getting a little side tracked," she said as his hand flattened over her heart. When no witty barb was returned she questioned him, "Jareth?"

Silence greeted her but she resisted the urge to open her eyes and eventually he spoke but his tone had changed to that of the teacher as he used with Toby.

"Can you still feel the magic?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, make it follow me again to your hand, this time though try to see the crystal slowly forming on your fingertips."

"How do I do that?" said Sarah as his hand began to move across to her arm.

"See it in your mind's eye. This would be a lot easier if I had time to teach you meditation but just try to see it," said Jareth, "Imagine you are writing a passage for your book, a descriptive narrative; you would visualise the scene before putting it on paper yes?"

"I suppose," said Sarah trying hard to keep her concentration.

Jareth noticed the struggle on her face and stopped the slow movement of his hand for a moment, "Let me try something," he said, "Its something Titania used to do with me when she was teaching me to change forms though I'm not as good a story teller as she is. This is a tale of how a very clever young woman, for arguments sake I'll call her Sarah, created a crystal."

Sarah giggled, "Are you for real?"

"Of course," came the response though in her mind she could see the accompanying smirk, "Now concentrate and visualise. To use the cliché; once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who received the gift of magic from a thoroughly handsome young man…"

Sarah snorted, "Young?"

"I should be offended," said Jareth, "But you did not challenge the handsome. Now if I may continue; this girl received the gift of magic from a scandalously handsome older man and after she had saved his life and borne his tempers he agreed to help her create a thing of great beauty as only part of what he owed her."

Sarah smiled at the soft tone his voice took as he continued.

"This very clever girl had managed to pull this Faerie's magic to her arm and now needed to turn that potential into something physical; so she shut her eyes tight and concentrated on the magic, holding it tightly. She knew she needn't be afraid for despite their history she knew she had come to be the best friend this faerie had in the entire world and he would not let anything bad happen to her, so she could relax and let the sound of his voice carry her. She let the magic flow down her arm and into the palm of her hand where it sat like a droplet of water nestled there. She then told the magic it would do as she bid and form to what she desired and she felt the magic begin to grow warm in her palm."

Sarah's breath caught as the strange tingle in her palm began to warm pleasantly, calming yet seeming to grow stronger. Jareth's voice continued, soft and rhythmic.

"She imagined the perfect clear sphere she had seen him create, the flawless surface that offered a distorted view of the world it reflected as the light passed through it. She imagined that same sphere sat upon her fingertips, feather light and perfected. In the darkened room she saw the magic swirl up from her palm to hang as a crystal light above her fingers, its own light highlighting her dark hair and fair complexion before it formed into a bubble, rounded and casting rainbows across its surface. She felt the warmth in her hand grow, it became hot but not enough to burn and she knows that her faerie-king won't let it harm her but he still tells her softly to trust him, to trust the gift he gave her when she was a child. She then stops imagining and instead knows beyond doubt that that imperceptively soft bubble sits upon her finger tips and she knows then that it gains mass and weight, feather-light, then heavier like a hollow jewel and then it is physical, tangible and real, the weight of a diamond, large and uncut."

Sarah gasped as she felt the heavy orb settle in her palm and closed her eyes all the tighter, "Jareth?"

His voice when it came was filled with wonder, "Open your eyes Sarah."

She deliberately kept her face turned up to where his would be, avoiding looking at her hand as she opened her eyes, "Did it work?"

"Take a look," said Jareth, blue eyes more alive than she'd ever seen them.

Sarah's gaze lowered to her hand, still held in his, and saw the perfect crystal held there, glowing softly with its own glittering light, "I did it?"

"You did it," said Jareth the smile on his face enough to distract her from the orb, genuinely happy and making him look years younger, "You really did it."

Sarah let out a whoop of joy, using her free arm to pull him into a brief hug before holding the crystal up before him, "Can you use it then? Is it strong enough?"

"The magic is small," he said softly, "But strong, anything larger would have exhausted you. May I?"

Sarah nodded as she let the crystal fall into his hand, smiling as she saw the peace that settled on his face at the weight of it. He stared at it for a moment and Sarah's face fell as she watched the tear escape his damaged eye.

"Jareth?"

"I never thought…" he choked before his cool, collected mask flew up once more and he twirled the crystal expertly around his hands in an attempt to distract her, his eyes focused on the patterns he created.

Sarah wanted to question him, to aide whatever way she could to ease the pain that had brought the uncharacteristic tears to him but she knew it would result either in silence or another argument so she plastered on a weak smile.

"Teach me?" she said.

"What?" said Jareth absently rolling the crystal over the back of his hand.

"The twisty juggling," said Sarah, "Teach me how."

Jareth smirked, "How long have you got?"

Sarah's smile became genuine, "Three and a half weeks," she said before adding more softly, "And when you come to visit afterwards."

Jareth stilled the crystal, holding it in one hand while his other took hers, "Come over to the bed, I don't want the crystal to smash on the floor if you drop it before we have a chance to use it."

Sarah went willingly, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed as he leant against the head board opposite, the light from the crystal enough for them both to see by. Once her attention had focused once more upon him, Jareth demonstrated a much less decorative turn of the crystal, turning it over the back of his hand and back to his palm before handing it to Sarah. She tried and failed miserably several times, the crystal falling unharmed onto the bed beneath before she finally achieved the move, smiling triumphantly over to the Fae.

He continued the lesson, Sarah persevering in her attempts and succeeding on occasion. She couldn't remember how she had ended up leaning back against his chest as she watched him juggle the crystal before her, his chin resting on her shoulder as she snuggled back into the warmth of him. She couldn't remember closing her eyes either until she heard his voice cut through the darkness.

"You'd better not be dribbling on me," said Jareth, his tone betraying his tiredness, "I like this jumper…gods, never thought I'd hear myself say that."

Sarah laughed, not opening her eyes, "Suits you," she said, "Though I think I'll always prefer you in your Underground things; I like it when you look all Goblin King-ish."

"You my darling are half asleep and talking gibberish," laughed Jareth, his arm not holding the crystal loosening around her waist, "And much as I am reluctant to let you go you should get to your own bed."

Sarah wanted to protest and remain snug against him but the lines of the relationship were blurry at best and she was still unsure of the conflicting feelings he awoke in her, the constriction that took her heart whenever he smiled at her growing tighter by the day into an emotion she had forbidden herself from feeling. She was not ignorant of the Fae's feelings, he had admitted such on many occasion though the explicit words were never spoken, and she did not want to give him false hope that she stayed as more than a friend; sleeping beside him was one thing when he was ill but quite another when he was well.

She reluctantly wriggled out of his arms and sat up on the bed, looking down to see him randomly manipulating the crystal in his hand.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Something small, the magic is minimal," he said before correcting himself, "But still very impressive for a novice."

Sarah noticeably preened, "I could get better if I practice."

"No!" said Jareth suddenly, "No the magic is not without its limit and its presence within you is somewhat protective. No we shall only do this again when desperately necessary and when the time comes we shall do it together as we did tonight, you mustn't attempt this alone. Promise me Sarah, please?"

Sarah nodded, "Alright," she said, "I promise."

"Thank you," said Jareth turning the crystal before letting it settle in his palm, "So what would you like?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well it's technically your magic so what would you like?"

Sarah grinned, "Ferrari?"

Jareth laughed, "I could manage a toy one perhaps."

Sarah laid a finger on the crystal, "Surprise me then," she said, "You choose…but no peaches!"

"No peaches," said Jareth staring into the crystal for a moment before he smiled and shut his eyes, the crystal pulsing slightly in his hand before it disappeared forcing Sarah to blink to adjust her eyes to the moonlit bedroom. Jareth turned his hand to the light and she saw the elegant gold chain and its diamond tear drop pendant glitter in his grasp. Sarah gasped in surprise at the gift as he unfastened the clasp and held it before her.

"May I?" he said.

Sarah nodded wordlessly, holding her hair out of the way as he leaned forward to fasten it around her neck. The metal work was cool and light against her skin as he pulled back to admire it on her.

"Perfect," he said as he watched the tears form in her eyes, "Don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful," said Sarah smiling through her tears, "Its just…no ones ever given me jewellery before and this…"

"Merely a trifle of what I owe you," said Jareth, "And as for no one having ever given you jewellery before, only goes to prove my theory that all mortal men are idiots; had I my way I would pour all the jewels of my Kingdom into your hands. Say you accept it, as a symbol of our friendship."

Sarah launched herself into his arms, "I accept, thank you Jareth. It's the loveliest thing ever."

"Oh no precious, the loveliest thing ever is the woman wearing it," he said pulling back enough to lay a kiss on her cheek, "Now go to your bed before I meet the wrath of your father for keeping you up too late."

Sarah returned his kiss shyly before slipping from his arms and to the door, pausing before she opened it, "In your story," she said, her eyes cast to her feet, "You said that the girl was the Faerie's best friend…I like the sound of that."

She looked up to see the small smile on his face, "Me too," he said, "Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight," she said softly, "Wake me if you need me, anytime. I'll come and wake you for breakfast tomorrow; we've still got that clear diary to fill."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Jareth as she opened the door, "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You did look beautiful you know."

Sarah blushed, "The lights were off. Goodnight," she said hurriedly closing the door behind her.

She hurried to her room and into her bed, unable to keep her hand from the chain at her neck, it still lay there protectively as she fell into dreams and she still wore it when she stepped into a crystal ballroom.


	7. Quotidian

It was just after dawn when Sarah went to Jareth to wake him the next morning, setting a cup of coffee on the night stand next to him before shaking him gently, still unable to keep herself from giggling at the petulant noises he made whenever anyone roused him. He had looked sweetly fuzzy for a few moments before he truly woke and smiled warmly up at her; one pale finger touching the pendant at her throat lightly before he sat up, reaching for the drink she had left him and managing to place a light kiss on her cheek on the way. She quickly bid him good morning before telling him to hurry to breakfast to surprise Toby as she had pretended that he had yet to return. Jareth had laughed at their shared conspiracy as she left and he heard the familiar sounds of her dressing next door.

He had found her sat on the banister waiting for him when he emerged from his room, dressed for the day, and smiled in amusement as she immediately reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, quickly rearranging the feather soft strands to their usually messy glory. The sounds of the family echoed from downstairs, a familiar sound to him now as he passed many a week day morning amongst them, and he hurried down the stairs in Sarah's wake. He shared an indulgent smile with the woman beside him as they both thought of Toby's coming surprise and gallantly offered her his arm before leading her into the room.

Toby was the first to look up as they entered, his grin wider than humanly possible as he noticed the Fae.

"You came back!" he cried crossing the room in two bounds before leaping into Jareth's arms causing the Fae to laugh in surprise before hugging him back.

"Of course I came back," he said setting the boy back on his feet, "I don't have anywhere else to live except your tree house and that's a little drafty for my tastes. I am glad to see that my return has been marked by those rather splendid Power Rangers pyjamas again too, an honour indeed Master Williams."

Toby gave him his most petulant look before looking over to his sister, "So are you two friends again?"

Sarah took Jareth's hand in hers, "Yes we're friends again," she said, "And we promise no more rows, we're going to try and behave like grown ups…well most of the time, I doubt I'll stop this one getting into all sorts of mischief whenever I let him loose with you."

Toby smiled, "I've still got to teach you to play basketball properly," he said, shooting Jareth a wicked grin, "Because you were rubbish yesterday. You are definitely staying around?"

"So long as you'll all have me, I'm staying."

"Well that's good to know," said Robert from the table, "Good to have you home son."

Jareth smiled good naturedly as Sarah sniggered beside him.

"Thank you," he said trying to suppress his own laugh, "It's good to be back."

"Well don't just stand there, come and sit down the pair of you, loitering in doorways," said Karen, "I know Sarah didn't eat anything last night and you're too skinny by half Jareth, so sit yourselves down and you're not getting up again until I've seen you eat something."

Sarah finally gave herself up to laughter at Karen's tone, "I think that's Williams' speak for 'you're one of the family'," she said as she led Jareth to the table.

They soon found themselves in the general conversation that usually accompanied breakfast, the morning passing at its normal pace in Karen's ordered domain. Soon talk turned to Toby's school pageant that day and the boy was enthusiastically regurgitating everything Jareth had taught him although many of the facts met with a swift correction as they grew muddled in a way only an eleven year olds' mind could manage. He preened with youthful confidence about his assured victory for his costume and the triumph it would be over several members of his history class.

"You'll have to tell us all about it when we get in tonight Toby," said Karen as she poured herself another cup of coffee, "I'm upset I'll be missing the triumph though."

"You mean you're not coming?" said Toby crestfallen.

"Your father and I have to work Toby," said Karen softly as tears threatened in her son's face, "You can tell us all about it when we get home though so it'll be like we were there."

"No it won't," said Toby slamming down his spoon and sending milk spilling all over the table, "I won't have anyone there, it's not fair! I hate you!"

"Toby don't speak to your mother that way," corrected Robert but the boy just pouted before shooting to his feet and storming to the door, not expecting the arm that stopped him.

"Let go Jareth," he snapped wriggling in the Fae's grip.

"Calm down Toby, you won't get loose from me in a hurry," said Jareth, turning the boy to face him as he stilled, "How about I come along with you today, would that appease you? Maybe Sarah too?"

Toby nodded, sniffing back his tears, "I'd like that," he said with a small smile, "My friends will be way jealous if I take you along."

"Done then," said Jareth releasing him but catching his sleeve once more as Toby continued to the door, "Be mindful of your mother young man."

Toby frowned but walked sheepishly back to Karen and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Sorry Mom."

Sarah leaned over to Jareth, whispering to him as Toby apologised to his parents, "Pretty slick save there Your Majesty."

"Piece of cake," said Jareth earning himself a laugh, "Besides, after centuries of dealing with goblins, one eleven year old boy is heaven to manage. So will you come with me to this pageant?"

"Well seeing as you invited me," said Sarah, "But you'd better behave yourself."

Jareth grinned wickedly, "I always behave my sweet, it's just that mischief seems to be attracted to me…along with several of Toby's friend's mothers which is more than amusing."

"You're dreadful," said Sarah rolling her eyes in dismay before getting to her feet, "I'd better go get ready then and there was me thinking I could spend the morning make-up free."

"Perfect, a reminder," said Jareth standing, "I need to steal your eyeliner."

Sarah looked set to protest but Toby's voice piped up from the other end of the table before she could.

"I am NOT wearing make up!"

"You wanted authentic Egyptian," said Jareth folding his arms, "And I can guarantee that Osiris was famed for his eye liner."

Sarah laughed as she leaned into him to whisper, "Like father, like son?"

"Oh I'm tame compared to Daddy," said Jareth, "Drag acts wear less make up."

"I really have to meet this guy," said Sarah before looking up to see the rest of her family watching the whispered conversation. She looked between her and Jareth and realised the picture they painted; his hand on her hip as hers lay upon his arm, both leaned into one another as they whispered. She blushed and pulled back quickly, her heart seizing with regret at the loss of his closeness.

"Right then, you'd better come grab that eyeliner," she covered, taking his hand.

"You all done there Toby?" said Jareth as they headed for the door.

"Yup!" came the boy's response before his mother's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I just need a quick word sweetheart," said Karen, "You can catch Sarah and Jareth up."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at her step-mother's transparency and hurried out of the room with Jareth behind, his hand still in hers.

"What makes me think your parents have entirely the wrong idea about us?" he said as he followed her up the stairs.

Sarah smiled back over her shoulder at him, "I think it's a default setting for all parents," she said, "They've been begging me to bring a nice, attractive young man home for years."

Jareth pulled her to a halt on the landing, "Is that what I am then?"

Sarah smirked, "No, you're a wicked, roguishly handsome faerie-king," she said, "They'd never approve though so we won't tell them that!"

Jareth's face grew suddenly serious, "Sarah don't tease, don't let me trust to hope again," he said, "Tell them what we are to one another."

Sarah frowned at the change in his demeanour, all humour gone from his face, "When did you get so serious?"

"Since a little incident in a certain Escher room," said the Fae, releasing her hand, "If you don't deny their thoughts then I might just…"

The kiss Sarah laid on his cheek silenced him, "I don't recall ever saying there was no hope," she said.

"You mean…?"

"I mean right now I don't know," said Sarah taking his hand in hers once more, "It's not a yes, it's not a no, it's a maybe. I care about you Jareth but you've only been here two and a half weeks and we're still getting to know one another. Just be my best friend and if anything should come from that then I don't think I'd want to stand in its way."

The look that came over him made Sarah smile, her cheeks colouring as he gazed at her as if she'd just handed him the keys back to his Kingdom.

"Do you really mean that?" he said, his voice so unlike his usual arrogant bravado that she almost had to double take, "Sarah, please?"

"I mean it," she said reaching up to cup his cheek, her thumb running over his arched eyebrow, "But I won't make you any promises."

"I don't ask for any," he said leaning into her touch, "All I ask is that you allow me the chance to prove myself worthy of you."

Sarah managed a wistful half smile as he pressed a kiss to her palm, "Alright," she said, "But I don't want any creepy, romantic crap because that's not you and besides, they say all the nice girls love a bad boy. I want to get to know the Goblin King, not Prince Charming."

She leaned in and brushed a kiss to his cheek, pulling back only slightly to catch his gaze before pressing the swiftest, lightest kiss to his lips, "A maybe," she said softly.

Jareth smiled down at her, "That seems to be my new favourite word," he said brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear, "I'm very happy with maybe, and very much looking forward to when maybe becomes possibly and when possibly becomes probably."

Sarah laughed, "You come out with the oddest things," she said allowing him to pull her into a hug and feeling the odd weight that had hung around her shoulders since he'd arrived lifting. She cuddled him a little tighter, revelling in the warmth of him, "Mmm, for a skinny thing you're awfully comfortable."

She felt his own laughter rumble in his chest, "And I say the oddest things?"

"Gross!"

Sarah pulled back from Jareth and matched his amused expression, "Busted," she muttered before turning from him to her brother at the bottom of the stairs, "Did you want something Toby?"

"You two to stop being disgusting," said Toby storming up the stairs and pushing between them, "Can I put my costume on now?"

Jareth ruffled the boy's hair, "Alright then. Come to Sarah's room when you're done so I can do your eyes."

Toby grimaced, "Everyone'll laugh at me, only girls wear make up. Do I really have to?"

"The Egyptians wore it as a sign of status and to honour the gods," said Jareth, "You are wearing Osiris' colours and you should be respectful to that and trust me when I say there is nothing girly about the God of the Underworld."

"Besides," said Sarah, knocking her hip against Jareth's thigh, "Girls go mad for guys with a little bit of the glam rocker about them."

"Yuck!" cried Toby as Jareth smiled down at his sister, "I don't like girls."

"You'll learn," said Jareth fondly, shoving him in the direction of his room, "Go and get dressed or we'll be late and don't forget to pack your uniform for later."

"Yes Mom! No kissing my sister while I'm gone," said Toby cheekily before darting into his room.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she stepped across to her own room, sitting down at her vanity and smiling as Jareth came behind her, his hands settling on her shoulders and squeezing gently before placing a kiss to her hair. He moved on passed her and took his customary place in her window as Sarah turned her attention to her make up, busying herself with the well practised application.

"Last night after you left," said the Fae, "I got to thinking…"

"Ominous!"

"You're still not above a trip to an oubliette precious," said Jareth though Sarah caught his smirk in the mirror's reflection, "And as I was saying, I realised that you were right yesterday; I was a soldier a millennia ago and I've no doubt I'm more than a little rusty so perhaps it would be best to get some practice in. Problem I have though is that there are very few swordsmen in the area, so perhaps it would be best to train up a sparring partner."

Sarah paused, lipstick suspended mid-stroke as she realised his words, "You mean you'll teach me?"

"Well it's either you or Toby," said Jareth closing his eyes in feigned boredom, "And endearing as the little lad is he's still a tad too young for military training. So Sarah, would you consent to play with vicious, pointy objects with me?"

"If it means I can whoop Oberon's butt with you then sure," said Sarah, returning to her make up but smiling to herself as Jareth's eyes opened in confusion as she failed to launch into a gushingly grateful display.

Sarah caught his gaze in the mirror and smirked, "What?"

Jareth laughed to himself, "Mercy be, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Next I'll be sending the Cleaners down the landing after you," said Sarah, her concentration focused on her mascara, "The re-ordering time bit will take a while though."

"Maybe but you'll never have my flare," said Jareth.

Sarah regarded his reflection in her mirror, clad in pale, faded jeans and a white shirt open just far enough to reveal his pendant; bare feet resting on the seat in front of him as he watched the scene below the window he looked almost human but even without his magic something in the air around him radiated his inherent power. She smiled as she thought of the comparisons between the man before her and the Goblin King and finding other than the clothes and a better understanding there was little differing.

"No, don't think anyone could match you for flare," she said running a brush through her hair, "Or for vanity."

"You wound me, cruel thing!" said Jareth, completely belying the words by using the reflection from the window to rearrange his wild hair.

A comfortable silence descended, the situation a familiar one to them despite their week apart. It was so familiar that Sarah saw the moment Jareth's mind slipped from the scene outside to the Labyrinth.

"Missing home?"

Jareth smiled ruefully, "Never once thought I'd miss those insufferable morons," he said, "I even miss Snitch's laugh, he had the most dreadful laugh."

"Snitch?" said Sarah, "Don't think I've met him."

"He's only been with us a year or so; a wish away from North Korea, the questor took a dream of dropping south of the border at one of the oubliettes. His foster parents have been bringing him to the castle since the turn of the year; he wouldn't have been able to cross through your mirror, he's still too young."

"The goblins get foster parents?" said Sarah incredulously.

"Of course, you don't think I leave them to fend for themselves do you? They're mostly tiny children," said Jareth, "Once my magic transforms them I give them a new name and find them a foster family who teach them to be goblins. They gradually forget their old lives and live happily in the Goblin City or the country beyond, harassing me twenty-four hours a day and creating merry hell wherever they go."

Sarah giggled, "Never a dull moment hey? So do you name every goblin?"

Jareth nodded, "Guilty as charged I'm afraid and I assure you, it's not an easy task naming the little cretins; one cannot simply call a red bearded goblin Rupert or something to that effect, it just doesn't work."

Sarah pivoted on the chair to face him, "I don't know, Rupert could be quite a cute name for a goblin. How do you think up all the names?"

"Inspiration sometimes, there are some rather unfortunately named subjects of mine who caught me in a mood…"

Sarah giggled at the thought, "Knowing your language at times I can imagine, I assume there are several who were nearly christened little fuc…"

"Indeed," chuckled Jareth, "Although I have avoided the blatant profanity so far, Mother would be so proud. We had an intake of eight little darlings, and I use the term very loosely, about twenty or thirty years back and the questor failed; I couldn't for the life of me think of names for them so I went to the library, chose a book at random and picked their names from there."

"Do I want to know the name of this book?"

Jareth shook his head, "Let's just say I had picked it up a century or so before when the goblins suggested a sports tournament but had no idea what sports were," he said before laughing to himself, "I ended up with eight new goblins called Skittle, Cricket, Hockey, Squash, Hopscotch, Checkers, Rummy and Drat."

"Drat?" said Sarah.

"I had a summons that moment and the name just stuck. He seems to like it though."

Sarah laughed as she thought of a goblin happily accepting his King's curse and even more so at the thought of drat being in said King's vocabulary. A second thought came to her and she quieted, "What would you have called you know who?" she said nodding to the open door.

Jareth smiled, "Such a wonderful, bright child?" he said a laugh tingeing his tone, "Jareth, most certainly."

"An honour indeed," said Sarah balling up a sheet of paper from her printer and tossing it at him, "I stand by my statement of your vanity."

"That, my sweet, is a declaration of war," said Jareth taking up the missile and pitching it back at her followed by one of her teddy bears. Sarah threw her hands up in surrender.

"Save your war games for my lesson later," she said giggling as she picked up the bear on the floor at her feet before quieting as she realised it was the toy she always thought resembled Didymus.

"Sarah?" said Jareth as he saw her humour vanish, "What's wrong?"

"Reality check," she said holding up the bear so he could see it, "Here's us acting like kids when they're there under his power."

"Come here," said Jareth softly, getting to his feet and opening his arms to her. Sarah went quickly to his embrace, burying herself in the familiar embrace.

"I just want to see them, just once to see they're alright. I miss them so much."

"I know," he said stroking her hair, "But look who they've got coming for them, the Labyrinth's greatest questor, by far the best chance anyone could have. The Labyrinth will help all she can and there are some aspects of it that Oberon will not know of that I can manipulate without my magic. We'll get to them Sarah, they'll be safe."

"Just wish we could get them out sooner," said Sarah flattening her hands against his back and feeling the faint scars beneath his shirt, "How are you coming along anyway? You're shoulder seemed better the way you were carrying Toby yesterday."

"I'm nowhere near fit enough to face Oberon though, I…" he said before stepping from her arms, "Toby's coming."

Sarah sat back in her chair as Jareth returned to the window seat, a practised calm descending as they maintained their façade around the boy. A few moments later found Toby shuffling round the door, a frown on his face as he held the long white tunic of his costume closed around him and the red sash hung loosely round his waist.

"I look stupid," he moaned, "I'm not wearing it!"

Sarah smiled as she thought of how realistic the outfit looked on him, "It looks fine Toby, very authentic," she said admiring the elegant beaded collar her step-mother had informed her Jareth had spent an entire evening fashioning from old buttons in her sewing box.

"Its too loose," he groused, "It fit before."

"That's because it was done up properly, come her," said Jareth beckoning the boy over, "Turn around."

Soon the costume sat properly on the boy's frame and a smile replaced his grimace, "Thanks English," he said cheekily, fiddling with the collar, "Do I look like Osiris then?"

"Almost," said Jareth, "Sarah?"

Sarah rooted through her make up bag and tossed him the kohl, Jareth snatching it easily from the air. He tugged Toby into the best light from the window.

"Now no squirming," he said.

Sarah watched in amusement as Toby wriggled each time the kohl went anywhere near him. Jareth frowned as he failed to even get close to applying it.

"Fidget!" he said, "Toby it won't hurt you, hold still."

The boy stilled at his tone, flinching slightly but keeping as still as he could as the liner made contact with his eye at last. With a practised ease Jareth soon had the task completed and Toby blinked his eyes open.

"Do I look stupid?"

"You actually bear quite a spooky resemblance to a young Akhenaten," said Jareth an unidentifiable emotion crossing his face before he continued at Toby's confused expression, "You look very Egyptian, a rather blond Egyptian mind you but that has been done once before."

Sarah smiled at the implication, trying to picture an infant Goblin King dressed in his father's garb while sporting platinum hair and his mother's fair complexion, "You look very smart Toby," she said before glancing at her watch, "Right then, you'd better go say goodbye to Karen and Daddy. Ready in ten minutes?"

Toby nodded, "Sure. Thanks Jareth?"

"Not a problem Toby," said the Fae as Toby scurried out of the room, holding up the skirt of his costume.

"You're good with him," said Sarah as he came over to her and handed her the eye-liner which she quickly returned to her make up bag, "You'd make a good father."

Jareth said nothing as he saw the blush touch her cheeks as she realised her own words. Before he would have taken the opportunity to tease, to use her innocently spoken compliment to embarrass her further but his own thoughts kept the comments at bay, thoughts of the young woman before him blossomed with his child, visions of a young boy with pale eyes and wild black hair racing through the twists of the Labyrinth.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe," he said knowing she would realise the weight of the word, "Some day. I'd better go and get ready, don't want to disappoint all those mothers who seem to gather whenever I fetch Toby."

Sarah giggled, "There's that vanity again," she said, "See you downstairs?"

"Five minutes," said Jareth before disappearing from the room.

Sarah picked up her Didymus toy once more, stroking the fluffy hair beneath the silky blue hat, "We are coming," she promised faithfully, "Soon. I just want to keep him safe here for a little while longer too though because every time he looks at me like that I can see something of the future, problem is its only one or the other of us there. Wish I could talk to you Didymus, I could really use a friend right now."

The little fox remained stubbornly silent so Sarah set it back down on the vanity, her eyes falling onto Jareth's pencil sketch she'd left there the night before. Her fingers went unbidden to the diamond at her throat.

"Maybe," she said to herself with a small smile, "Definitely maybe."

xxxx

The rain pelted heavily down, beating relentlessly on the plastic and glass roof of the bus shelter that was currently offering Sarah and Jareth some sanctuary from the elements. Neither of them seemed to notice the foul weather though, lost as they were in hysterics at the scene they had just come from.

"Did you see…" began Sarah before her laughter took her once more.

"The snake was more frightened than she was," laughed Jareth, "Of all the dresses to slither up and…"

"Don't it hurts!" cried Sarah holding on to her sides as she tried to suppress her giggles, "If I didn't know you didn't have your powers I would have held you responsible, that was utter chaos."

"When the whole front row tipped over…I have never seen the like; it was like the Moulin Rouge gone so very wrong," said Jareth shuddering with amused memory, "And it wounds my male pride to say stockings and garters will never hold any appeal for me again, I didn't even know they made them for women of that age. Gives me the chills and not in a good way."

Sarah giggled, "Jareth you can't say that."

"Did and will," he said proudly before surveying the weather beyond the shelter, "What a beautiful day."

"Of all the days to forget my umbrella," said Sarah, "Even if we run we're going to get soaked; we should have stayed at the school."

"And get roped into the 'find Hissing Sid before he bites a pupil' game? No fear! Once Toby was safely accounted for I already had our exit planned. What bright spark of a teacher decided a real live python would be a wise stand in for the asp in Anthony and Cleopatra?"

"Think it was for authenticity," said Sarah jumping from foot to foot as a chilly wind blew up around them.

"There is a slight difference between an asp and a python," said Jareth, "If Toby ever needs to take a newt in for science class I'll find him a Komodo Dragon, now that's a fine creature, they make very excellent pets."

"Mad as a hatter you are," said Sarah holding her hand out from the shelter, "Its easing a bit and I'm freezing, want to make a run for it?"

Jareth absently slipped off his coat and handed it to her as he pulled a face at the still heavy rain, "With the lack of a better alternative I suppose we'll have to," he said as he realised Sarah still held his jacket in her hand, "Are you going to put that on?"

"Oh," said Sarah, realisation dawning on her, "I thought…"

Jareth shot her a wicked grin, "I can be a gentleman at times you know. Put it on, you're cold."

Sarah pulled on the heavy leather coat, still warm from his body heat. She was forced to push the sleeves from her hands to fasten the goblin crest that acted as a clasp but happily let them fall again; content to be cocooned in the size of it.

"Better?" said Jareth, righting the collar around her neck.

"Much, thank you," said Sarah before striking a playful pose, "Do I look like a goblin king now?"

Jareth ruffled up her rain dampened hair, "Getting there," he said before taking her hand, "Do you really want to go home now? In this?"

"Well much as my top half is nice and toasty my feet are still freezing," said Sarah, "It'll take us five minutes if we run for it."

"Think you can keep up with me?"

"When you're wearing those deliciously flamboyant heels? You bet," said Sarah.

"That, my most precious girl, is a challenge," said Jareth releasing her hand, "Race you."

Sarah laughed as Jareth tore off ahead of her and out into the rain. She ran after him, catching up to him quickly but knowing that it was only due to him slowing to let her. Their focus was so much on each other that neither of them noticed the lorry rounding the corner or the large puddle beside the kerb. As Sarah reached Jareth's side the tyres hit the water at speed, sending a miniature tsunami over them with little mercy. Sarah spluttered in shock as she blinked the water from her eyes, shaking her saturated hair back from her face and looking up, expecting to see a dripping wet and enraged Goblin King. What she saw before her was definitely a soaked Fae, his white shirt clinging to him but to her surprise his expression was one of suppressed laughter rather than anger as the droplets ran down his face from his fringe.

Jareth looked down at his saturated clothes before raking his gaze over hers, "Well I don't think we could have got any wetter had we jumped in the river," he said, mischief flashing in his eyes, "Which means it won't matter if I do this."

Sarah cried out in shock as he jumped heavily into the puddle, sending a second wave over her. She stood dumbfounded for a second as he laughed at her, boots submerged to his ankles in the deep puddle.

"But that's not fair!" she cried before blushing at the memory of her stubborn teenage years, "Right then."

She leapt off the kerb and into the water, augmenting the splash with a kick of her leg that sent the spray up and over them both. The game soon descended into madness as the rain began to fall heavier than before, the pair of them racing through the streets hand in hand finding the deepest puddles possible to jump in. Cars drove passed, hooting their horns at the ridiculous antics but some even joined the game, driving deliberately through the puddles as they pushed each other under the spray.

Sarah spotted a particularly deep puddle at the edge of the road, dragging Jareth over to it and throwing herself into a jump, hitting the water with a satisfying splash only to lose her footing and tumble down onto her backside, the Fae falling beside her with a totally undignified splash. Jareth immediately burst into peels of laughter but Sarah shot him a pained glance.

"Don't laugh, its not funny," she said trying to frown but finding his laughter infectious, a smile tugging at her lips as he got to his feet, "Help me up."

Jareth pulled her up and helped her onto the pavement deciding it would be best to end the game before one or both of them ended up drowning. One arm came tight about her waist as he set them walking at a far more sedate pace than before. Sarah laid her head against his arm as they reached her street, not bothered by the still hammering rain that pounded the pavement about them.

"Your inner child had enough excitement for one day?" she asked as they hurried up the porch.

"Oh I could carry on for hours but I refuse to nurse you through pneumonia," said Jareth as Sarah got the door open, "And these boots leave much to be desired when it comes to being water proof, what I would give to have been wearing my riding boots when I left."

Sarah groaned in disgust as she slipped off her own sodden shoes and peeled his leather jacket from her chilled frame, handing it back to him, "Hang that on the rack to dry," she said, giggling at the sorry sight of his boots and her shoes sat forlornly side by side on the door mat, "I can't actually believe we went puddle jumping, how juvenile."

"Indeed," said Jareth looking mournfully at his soaked clothes, "Remind me next time I am taken with such fancy to ensure I'm not wearing denim beforehand."

"I might just agree with you on that one," said Sarah plucking at the sopping material of her jeans, "I don't know about you but a hot bath seems to be in order."

"Is that an offer?" said Jareth with a playful leer.

"Separately," said Sarah laying a hand on his chest and giving him a gentle shove, "You can use the bathroom, I'll use Daddy's en suite. I'll put everything through the wash later so we don't have to own up to everyone that we were behaving like five year olds."

Jareth laughed, "Mmm I'd best make sure no one gets to hear of it in the Underground, doubt the goblins will be quite so terrified of me if they knew and then all hell would break loose."

"Can't have the Goblin King being anything but terrifying," said Sarah, "The whole snake-scarf trick wouldn't be half as daunting looking the way you do now…though there is something rather charming about the wet and pathetic look."

"Pathetic!" cried Jareth as she laughed at him, "You're getting entirely too sure of yourself around me precious thing and that must be remedied."

Sarah shrieked as she found herself hitched onto his shoulder as she had seen him lift her brother the day before. She wriggled in his strong grip but to no avail.

"Jareth put me down!" she cried.

"You said you wanted a bath," said Jareth, her weight seemingly little to him as he carried her up the stairs and into her parent's room.

She wriggled again as she was marched into the attached bathroom and his grip shifted enough for him to lean down and turn on the tap, the bath filling with water beneath her.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, knowing his intention without having to see his face, "Jareth, you wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he all but purred, shifting her in his arms so that she was almost bent backwards over the tub, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck for fear of falling. He flashed her a wicked grin before righting her and setting her on her feet, "Enjoy."

Sarah stood, mouth agape, as his arms left her and he turned from the room without another word. She laughed to herself, a joy filling her heart at the childlike play that was so far removed from the troubled soul she so often saw. She peered round the door and heard his faint singing down the hall alongside the sound running water from the main bathroom. Devilry took her for a moment and she found herself calling out to him.

"Want me to scrub your back?"

"I'm sure I could find something that could use your attention my sweet."

"I left my glasses downstairs," said Sarah, giggling as she was met by stunned silence for a moment before she heard his growl.

"Wicked wench!"

xxxx

Sarah sat by her vanity, combing out her hair when she heard Jareth's laugh from the room next door, amused and wicked.

"What are you cackling about you old warlock?" she called.

"I'm not a warlock, I'm a born magick dear, do get it right and I am laughing because your postman is dancing about in the street trying to avoid the rain," came Jareth's voice, "He's skipping about like a school girl, its most diverting."

"You're a cruel creature Goblin King," said Sarah, "Has he put anything out for us?"

"Looks like it but I'm damned if I'm going out there to get it for you. Are you dressed yet? I'm bored."

Sarah smiled ruefully at her own reflection, "Must you be constantly entertained?" she said, "I'm not your court jester you know."

"Couldn't I just be missing your company?"

Sarah looked up to see him leaning in her doorway, dressed in his loose black trousers and a blue silk shirt, clearly one Hoggle had sent from the Underground; his hair damp and pushed back from his face. He smirked as her saw her dressed in jeans and a singlet top.

"And here was me hoping to find you in a towel."

"No such luck," said Sarah pinning up her hair and righting the necklace she wore, "You hungry?"

Jareth nodded as she got to her feet and followed him down the stairs. They passed lunch quickly, Jareth entertaining her with stories of the Labyrinth and its occupants and the antics that they would have never have admitted to. When they'd finished Sarah had ventured rather comically into the rain once more to collect the post, having to plead on the porch as Jareth shut the door on her insisting on a series of phrases of genuflection before he would grant her access. When he had finally relented and let her back inside they managed to start a childish pillow fight with Karen's scatter cushions, only stopping when the phone rang, causing Sarah to plead mercy and escape to answer it.

When she returned she found Jareth sat at the piano, a hauntingly beautiful piece echoing from the keys. She settled down on the chair opposite him, watching him play; resting her chin on her hand as she studied the man before her. She admired the fall of his hair as he studied the patterns his fingers made, before his eyes closed as he concentrated more on the sound than the technique. She knew he had realised her scrutiny when he slipped into a familiar melody that accompanied every remembrance of a crystal ballroom.

Sarah smiled at the playful look on his face, his features far softer than her memory had often painted for her, "You know, you're not at all how I once thought you'd be," she said.

"How did you think I'd be?" said Jareth, his music flowing seamlessly into a gentle classical piece.

"Regal, haughty, posh," said Sarah, with a laugh.

"Am I not?"

"You can be, when you're playing the Goblin King but when you're just you, you're different. I wish I'd seen this side of you when I was in the Labyrinth," said Sarah as his playing ceased and he turned in his seat to face her.

"I didn't really have the window of opportunity to dispense with the title," said Jareth, "I doubt you would have responded well anyway had I invited you to the gardens for tea."

"I guess not," said Sarah, "Though had the other guests not been so scary I would have happily stayed dancing with you."

"Part of the challenge I'm afraid," said Jareth, "One of the tests the Labyrinth wanted to give you, although technically I shouldn't have been there."

Sarah leaned forward on her hand, "But you were there."

"I knew which dress you'd be wearing," said Jareth with a wicked grin, "And I had no intention of missing the chance to dance with you, even if it was just a dream."

Sarah got to her feet and stood beside him, forcing him to look up at her, "If I stayed…?"

"We would have stayed dancing till the clock ran down, you would have woken and I would have told you you were going home," said Jareth his hands seeking hers, "It was only a dream Sarah, for both of us and limited by the Labyrinth. Until I came here to you I'd never even touched you and now look at us, I can't even remember when I last even took someone's hand without my gloves on."

Sarah loosed his hand and ran her fingers through his feather soft hair and feeling him shudder at her touch. His hand came up and took hold of her wrist, gently tugging her hand away, "Sarah please, I…you're making it very hard to stick to maybe."

"Sorry," said Sarah dropping her hand to her side as she blushed, "Perhaps I'm a little closer to possibly than I thought. I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to tease you."

"I know," said Jareth getting to his feet, his grip on her hand making it impossible for her to step away, "I'm not asking for anything Sarah but understand that I…well there's very little different to you now than there was then and as such my sentiments have remained unchanged."

Sarah groaned in frustration, laying her forehead against his shoulder as half of her wanted nothing more than to pull him down into a kiss while the other half screamed restraint and old fears, "Its not fair," she groused miserably, "I'm so confused, everything is just changing so quickly and I'm scared that at the end of all this one of us will get hurt."

She leaned a little further into his embrace as he dropped her hands in favour of pulling her closer, his blond hair mingling with her black as he laid his cheek against the top of her head, cocooning her in his embrace.

"Take as long as you need," he said softly, "And if your choice does not go entirely in my favour then at least I have someone I can call a friend and that is something few and far between for me."

Sarah laughed sadly, "Well your way of meeting new people is a little odd," she said laying one hand over his heart before gazing up at him, "We should go out."

"In this vile weather again, whatever for?" said Jareth.

"Not now but sometime this week, we should go out; you and me, go to dinner or something."

Jareth gave her an amused half smile, "That sounds oddly like a date."

"Or two friends having dinner," said Sarah with a grin, "We can decide on what it is when it's over."

"Alright, although there is one flaw."

"And what's that?"

Jareth's hand curled around Sarah's where it rested against his heart, "Well call me old fashioned if you must but I should be the one taking you out; shamefully still though I've not got a penny on me, Oberon made sure I came away with very little."

"Well much as I am happy to pay my own way, modern girl and all that, I wouldn't want to hurt that kingly pride of yours and you're not as without means as you think," she said, the look on her face playful, "That was my publishing office on the phone just now telling me to check to see if the cheque they'd sent me had arrived. You see when I was in Canada with my publisher I let him have a look at the stories we've been working on and he loved them. So much so that he called the office to ask them to send me an advance on the work. On that table there, there may well be a cheque for three thousand dollars, half of which is yours."

Jareth shook his head, "Much as I appreciate the gesture Sarah, you earned that, I just told you some memories."

"Some amazing memories," said Sarah, "Stories I could never have dreamed up. I'm not taking no for an answer Jareth, that money's yours."

She stepped from his arms and picked up the discarded mail pile, flicking through it, "Daddy, Daddy, Karen, ugh phone bill, Daddy, ah here we are and…hang on."

"What?"

"Seems one of your fan club at the school has found our address and is sending you fan mail," said Sarah holding a letter out to him, "Addressed, strictly private, to Jareth, no surname though."

Jareth took the letter, perplexed, "This writing is familiar," he said turning the modern stationary over in his hand. He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

Sarah watched his face darken as he read, a slight tremor coming to his hands as he gripped the flimsy paper tighter.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Whose it from?"

"Kip," said Jareth, his voice a half strangled whisper.

"Who's Kip?"

"Khepri, one of my Father's lesser sons, my half brother and sovereign of the Kelpie Realm," said Jareth before turning to her, "We should start your lessons right away."

"Why?" said Sarah, fear filling her heart at the look on his face.

"Because all that trouble we're running into," said Jareth offering her the letter, "Just got a whole lot worse."


	8. China Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence in this chapter

The morning was thankfully brighter than it had been for the majority of the week but the chilly wind persisted and Sarah was glad of the warm presence of the Goblin King beside her as they hurried through the down town streets to the public library. She stumbled slightly at his haste, only the strong arm about her waist keeping her from falling.

"Jareth…Jareth! Slow down, I can't keep up," she said, tugging on his hand, "Khepri's letter said nine forty-five and it's only nine thirty, we've got plenty of time."

Jareth slowed, "Sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Fidgety, on edge, anxious?" said Sarah, "I know, you have been all week. I don't know why he had to be so cryptic; 'a greater horror than Titania fears', I mean what's that all about?"

"And you're wondering why I'm anxious?" said Jareth, "Kip is notoriously cryptic even for a Fae and the fact that the letter came by mortal post must mean the house is being watched for magical intervention. Something truly dreadful is afoot and it chills me to think what."

"Hey," said Sarah pulling him to a halt, "Whatever it is I'm there ok?"

"I know," said Jareth, "And I'm glad, though part of me still wants you to turn and run. I just wish he'd given me a clue, for five days now I've been running his words over and over in my head and can come to no greater conclusion than whatever we thought we were facing is wrong."

"Well we'll know soon enough," said Sarah as they reached the steps of the library. She hopped up on a plinth to sit between the paws of a large stone lion.

Jareth remained standing before her, his hands resting on her knees, playing with the hem of her long coat, "Dinner, tonight?" he said as she fussed with his already wild hair, "And none of this 'going Dutch' rubbish, I'm taking you out."

Sarah nodded with a smile, "I'd love to, only I hope this damsel doesn't need a chaperone seeing as you're so old fashioned."

Jareth grinned wickedly, "Willing to trust me with your virtue my sweet?"

"Do you trust me with yours?"

"And you call me the incorrigible old flirt?"

"Always were and always will be little bird," came a voice to the left of them, "You're early."

Jareth and Sarah turned to the figure beside them, clad in a long black jacket, his hair hidden beneath a hat and dark glasses over his eyes. Jareth lifted Sarah down from the plinth before embracing the man before him.

"Rather inconspicuous Kip," he said fondly, "Its good to see you, though I wish it were in better circumstances."

Khepri smiled ruefully, white teeth showing brightly against his tanned face, "Indeed, the news I bring is ill but first I must beg an introduction. All our Lady Sovereign imparted to me was that you were staying with a young friend."

Jareth took Sarah's hand, "May I present Sarah Williams. Sarah, meet my brother, Lord Khepri."

"Sarah Williams?" said Khepri, his gaze turning to her, "The Lady Sarah? I cannot believe it; the Grand Duchess herself, an honour to meet you My Lady."

Sarah blushed as the simple politeness changed into a dignified bow before her, "I think you have me confused with someone else," she said, "I'm no Duchess."

"Actually you are," said Jareth looking suitably sheepish, "You are known in the Underground as the Lady Sarah, Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth. The goblins begged me to recognise you after your victory and you were honoured in your absence."

"I'm a Duchess?" said Sarah incredulously before whacking his arm, "You could have told me!"

"It's not a regular topic of conversation," said Jareth nursing his arm where she'd hit him.

Khepri coughed for attention, "Perhaps you could continue this discussion later, the others are waiting for us."

"Others?" said Jareth.

"This concerns many," said Khepri holding out his gloved hands to them both, "And here is not the place to discuss the subject, take my hands."

Jareth nodded to Sarah in reassurance as he took his brother's hand, the girl following suit before Jareth took hers, completing the circle, "You may want to shut your eyes Sarah," said Jareth, "It will make the journey easier."

Sarah did as she was bidden, feeling his hand flex around hers in reassurance before the air around them seemed to hitch and Sarah felt her muscles pulled by some imaginary force. It was over in an instant but Sarah knew they had moved before she even opened her eyes, the smell of jasmine assaulting her senses as the air came to her crisp and clean. She felt Khepri's hand leave hers and slowly opened her eyes only to gasp in surprise not at the view or the scenery but at the Fae stood before her who she had seen not two minutes before in his leather jacket and jeans.

Jareth's clothes had been replaced by a black and gold ensemble that Sarah could only attribute to an unarmed samurai, a black and gold high necked tunic sat over loose black trousers that were tucked into fine black boots, making him look every inch the faerie king she remembered.

"Oh my," she said, "You look…"

"So do you," said Jareth running an appreciative gaze over the outfit she wore.

Sarah looked down to find her own clothes replaced by a jade coloured dress, patterned with flowers and gold brocade. The sleeves were long and the collar high at her throat as the hem reached to her ankles before the little wooden shoes she wore, making her look the epitome of a Chinese princess. Her hands flew to her hair, finding it twisted into an intricate bun and set with what felt like a silver comb.

"Talk about a quick change," she said unable to take her eyes off the Fae before her, "Hello there Goblin King."

Khepri's laughter echoed over to them, "I doubt our little Jareth would take too warmly to having to wear Kelpie fashions in his own kingdom," he said, flame red hair freed from his disguise and falling in plaits down his back and around his sharp, tanned face; jade eyes sparkling with mirth as Sarah stood dumbfounded at his revealed appearance, "I apologise for not warning you before Lady Sarah but I believe you will find your clothes fitting for where you are."

Sarah tore her eyes from the elegantly dressed Fae and her study of his delicate gossamer wings that reminded her of a dragonfly more than a fairy, and took in the view around her, gasping in awe at the sight of the lush green and mountains that stretched before her, "Where are we?" she said softly.

"China," said Jareth viewing the sight beside her, "And you are stood upon the Great Wall."

Sarah looked down at the stones at her feet and then off into the distance either side of her, seeing the vast, sprawling wall she had only ever seen in pictures before.

"It's beautiful," she said laying her hands on the ledge before her as if to confirm what she was seeing, "I can't believe I'm in China…why are we in China?"

"I could not take you to the Underground, you would have immediately fallen under Oberon's scrutiny; here though we are afforded some privacy from his gaze and as such we may speak freely," said Khepri, "Mortals cannot see us either, we exist out of their time too for a while."

"You've gone to a lot of trouble Kip," said Jareth looking warily around him, "An awful lot of trouble."

"If it had been necessary I would have gone to more for what I must tell you is vital but come, the others are waiting," said Khepri striding ahead of them towards one of the watch towers.

Jareth offered Sarah his arm with a playful bow, "Your Grace?"

Sarah took his arm, "You and I have to have a little talk about this Duchess thing."

"I promise to explain everything when we get home," said Jareth, "It was meant as an honour though."

"I know," said Sarah as the stepped beneath the curtain Khepri held aside for them. She was shocked as Jareth quickly released her arm and hurried to the three figures she could see gathered in the dim light inside, embracing them tightly in turn.

"I don't think I've ever been gladder to see you all," said Jareth.

Sarah was surprised to see the final figure Jareth hugged was a centaur, his tanned human torso running into a jet black equine body adorned with a silver blanket and bracelets above his hooves. She stood in the doorway as the cheerful hellos continued until Khepri took her hand and led her over to the group.

"Gentlemen," he said catching their attention, "We are honoured to be joined by another member of the Goblin Court; might I present the Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah. Your Grace if I might introduce to you my brothers; Lord Khonsu, the Gnome King, King Dimitry of the Leprechauns and Amadeus, Sovereign of the Dwarven Realm…named for the composer."

"It's nice to meet you all," she said curtseying awkwardly as she received regal bows from them. She regarded each in turn; Khonsu looked almost the mirror image of Khepri, tall, tanned and slim with elegant dragonfly wings but his eyes and hair were reversed, light jade plaits and haunting red eyes. The Fae Khepri has introduced as Dimitry was much closer to Jareth in colouring but his hair was jet black, falling in sleek waves over a strong frame accentuated by the elegant emerald velvet he wore, eighteenth century but nowhere near Jareth's flamboyance. His features however looked a good twenty years younger than the Goblin King, making him look positively boyish but Sarah had little doubt he was many centuries older than the Fae they all seemed to refer to as 'little bird'.

She found her gaze lingering on Amadeus, amazed at the sight of the centaur and yet accepting of it and able to admire his dark beauty. His skin was a tone or two darker than Khepri's, marked in places with intricate silver tattoos but otherwise bare, long midnight black hair rolling down his back to flare over his equine body. He noticed her gaze and smiled before offering her another small bow as she turned her gaze to her feet.

She only looked up again as Jareth returned to her side, leading her over to the table that was set low in the middle of the room, sitting down on one of the cushions beside it as she followed suit. Before anyone could speak there was a shuffling to the right of them before a little, pointy faced goblin with eyes that reminded Sarah of an Aye-Aye, jumped up onto the table, throwing himself into a dramatic bow before Jareth. The Goblin King smiled at the sight and tucked a finger under the little face that was only the size of his palm and turning the goblin's gaze upward.

"Hello Drat," he said, the emotion barely hidden beneath his words.

Drat cradled the King's hand, rubbing his little brown face against it like a cat, "I has missed you His Majesty. We was thinking nasty Oberon had deaded you but nice King Kip and other Kingys helped us when we's running from Oberon and said you was safe with pretty friend in 'Bove Land," he said solemnly, "We is lucky that King Kip and others is kindly coz dem rotten Oberon's guards be wicked and hurts us if they finds us in da Lab'rinth. We runs away we did, we's not brave without His Majesty."

"But you were clever to find my brothers," said Jareth fondly, "Are you all safe though? Everyone?"

"Most are accounted for," said Amadeus, his deep voice resonating throughout the tower, "Though some remain missing, in hiding we hope. The others live in our Kingdoms as refugees, they are cared for."

"You have my thanks then for your kindness," said Jareth.

"Drat was most insistent to accompany us to see you," said Khepri as the little goblin continued to nurse his monarch's hand, "As were most of your subjects but Drat was the most vocal."

"I can imagine," said Jareth turning his attention back to the creature before him, "A nuisance as ever Drat?"

Drat gave him a wickedly pointy smile, "Drat is missing His Majesty so Drat sings sad songs till nice King Kip says I's can come sees you. Is yous gon be coming home now His Majesty, sends nasty Oberon to the Bogs?"

Jareth laughed, "I wish I could Drat but I will come home soon and we will tip all evidence of the nasty Oberon into the Bog," he said as Drat bounced happily before him, "Come now and sit on my shoulder while I talk, for once I can stand your insufferable fiddling near me, my much missed little cretin."

Drat looked as though he had been given the greatest honour in the land as he scampered up Jareth's arm and settled on his shoulder, his long tail wrapping lovingly around his King's neck and his hand into a long tendril of gold hair. Sarah watched in amusement and wouldn't have been at all surprised to hear the goblin begin to purr as he rested against his much beloved monarch.

"I am afraid now comes the time for me to sour this happy mood," said Khepri, "I know Titania told you of Oberon's plans for the Underground and the threat to the Above. Your bravery in challenging him, the both of you, is admirable but should you succeed even then you will not save us. The darkness over the Labyrinth is not merely Oberon's work."

"You can't mean…" began Jareth.

"The shadows are come little bird," said Dimitry, his soft, young voice laced with a dark tremor, "I have seen it with my own eyes as we saw once before. Lord Oberon has made a deal with the Unseelie Court and they now aid him in his plans."

"It cannot be so," said Jareth, "Dealing with the Unseelie is fatal, Oberon knows that."

"Oberon is so driven by this idea of revenge that he has lost all sight or reason," said Khonsu, red eyes ablaze with worry, "And I fear the outcome, the Unseelie will aid him while to do so remains in their favour but after that I do not know what will happen."

"Avalon and all the Seelie Realms will fall to shadow and the Above will be destroyed," spat Amadeus.

"Peace Ama!" said Khepri, "You think too darkly in this time. We must trust that the light may yet prevail."

"Against an Unseelie force when our own Sovereign is sided with them?" said Jareth, arms crossed over his chest, "Kip those odds are ridiculous, we cannot prevail. There is no reason now for Sarah and I to try the Labyrinth; I suppose that is what you have come to tell me anyway."

"No," said Khepri sharing a look with his brothers that Sarah couldn't fathom, "No Jareth we have come to beg for your aid. The Seelie Court is divided and only Oberon's guards remain truly loyal to him; should someone rise to lead the forces…"

"No!" said Jareth shooting to his feet, "I know what you are thinking of Kip and I cannot."

"You are the only hope we have Jareth, stand and the people will rally behind you, their Cap…"

"That was a long time ago," snapped Jareth striding away from the table and over to the watch window, "I mean nothing to them now."

"They remember though, they never lost faith, not in you."

"Stop it!" said Jareth slamming his hand against the wall, causing Drat to send a scowl from his shoulder to Khepri.

"No make His Majesty mad King Kip, is the Bog if you do."

"The people would rally behind you Jareth," continued Khepri, "What Oberon did and those who followed him…believe me when I say there are far more who were simply too afraid to support you than side with him. We need you Jareth; Mab gave you those honours for a reason."

"As did Oberon when he stripped them from me," said Jareth, "I will hear no more of this Kip, keep your silence."

"She doesn't know does she?" said Khepri, his gaze passing over Sarah's bemused expression.

"Know what?" she asked, "Jareth what don't I know?"

"Tell her Jareth, tell her what they called you," said Khepri, "You hide behind so much; the orphaned son, the demi-fae, the doting twin, the villainous king but you can't accept the other side, the words Mab and Father gave you. Aten…"

"Kip don't…" sighed Jareth.

"Phoenix…" the other pressed.

"Khepri…"

"Pendragon…"

"I'm warning you!"

"Dragon heart."

"Damn you Kip, leave it be."

"Captain of Avalon."

"Alright Kip that's enough," said Khonsu, "Let him be."

"No I will not let him be," said Khepri shrugging off his brother's hand, gossamer wings flaring in agitation, "Not until he admits who he is and puts down this charade. Damn it Jareth why can't you be who you were, why hide behind the Goblin King."

"Because that's what I am," said Jareth sadly, "That's what he made me."

Amadeus pushed up onto his hooves, crossing over to the blond Fae and laying a hand on the shoulder not occupied by Drat, "That's just a title, its not you little bird. Only Arthur and you have ever been given the name Pendragon and whether or not Oberon stripped you of it, Mab gave it to you for a reason."

Jareth looked up at his brother, sad resignation in his eyes, "I just did what I had sworn to do, for my Queen and for Avalon," he said, "What I did that day was not for honours, I didn't deserve them."

"But you did," said Dimitry, "You deserved that and more. I saw you that day Jareth and I wanted nothing more than to be you, my own little brother."

"Every soldier that day wanted to be him," said Khepri getting to his feet, "That day twelve hundred years ago when the Unseelie besieged Avalon. We had all fought side by side for so long, that losing battle until that last day when they pushed us back ready for the hammer blow that would destroy us. I remember being stood upon the parapets with my archers and seeing Oberon pull his battalion home at Mab's command, back behind the wall. That's when the cry went up, 'The Fifth, where is the Fifth'; then we saw you, the young commander on his black steed. Your troops rushed through the gates but before you hit the drawbridge you turned to see the shadows behind. I remember how you looked up at us all Jareth before drawing the blade Father gave you and holding it high. I remember your voice, clear and proud as you called out, 'Warriors of Avalon, stand, fight! Run not from the shadows! You all took the oath of the guard, stand and fulfil it now; for our Creator, for our Queen and for Avalon.'

"Then you rose up and turned to the coming army, riding forward like a daemon to meet them and cutting down the first line almost single handed. We all fought once more that day because of you and victory came and, when the field was quiet, we thought you lost but there you came, striding from the flames of a burning siege tower, a Phoenix to herald our triumph. You took the sword of the Unseelie Captain to Mab's feet and there she named you Pendragon, Captain of Avalon. You were a hero, Avalon's greatest warrior. You were there when she needed you and she needs you now, dragon hearted child, take your place once more at the head of her armies and lead us to victory."

Jareth stood slumped against Amadeus' side, Drat running a soothing hand over his platinum hair, "That warrior you speak of died the day Oberon became King," he said, his voice ragged and weary, "And even if he lived he could not take up the call. For our Creator, for our Queen was the cry; the oath sworn by every soldier and unbreakable, even when the Sovereign is succeeded. I stood that day for Avalon's Queen and you ask me now to march against its King, to high treason and dishonour. No Khepri, regardless of what Oberon did to me I can never break the oath I swore. I was done being a hero centuries ago, find yourself another fool."

"Oberon has bid The Puck search for Anna," said Khepri, his eyes cast to the floor.

Jareth's attention rose at his words, fear lighting his crystalline eyes, "What?"

"The Puck searches for your sister, he means to capture her and threatens to kill her should you resist him."

Jareth shook his head, "She is safe, he will not find her," he said, "Do not use her against me Kip, not her it's not fair."

"The guard leave no stone unturned Jareth," said Khonsu from his place on the floor, "It will not be long until he finds her and we all know she stands little chance should she try to flee."

"All we can do is fight Jareth," said Khepri, "I know your pain, I can feel it little bird but Oberon is beyond the oath you swore and was not a far deeper promise made at your birth? Avalon needs you, Anna needs you."

"Stop it!" said Jareth stepping from Amadeus' side and shrugging Drat from his shoulder before he stormed to the door, "Just leave me alone, all of you!"

Khepri made to follow but Sarah got quickly to her feet and grabbed his arm, "Don't!" she said, "Just leave him alone for a little while, please."

"Bad King Kip!" said Drat from the floor, "Makes His Majesty sad you does, don't say bad things for pretty Anna Princess. Lady Sarah don't let His Majesty be sad."

Sarah crouched by the little goblin, "I'll go and talk to His Majesty, Drat. Can I leave you in charge here?"

Drat nodded proudly, leaping up onto the table, "Drat in charge, Lady Sarah says."

Sarah got back to her feet and made for the door before Khepri stepped in front of her.

"Convince him Sarah, he'll listen to you," he said, green eyes ablaze.

Sarah shook her head, "What Jareth chooses to do is up to Jareth alone. All I intend to do is be there for him," she said trying to step around him, "Now if you'll excuse me Your Highness, I want to go to my friend."

Khepri nodded in acquiescence, holding the curtain aside for her as she stepped out onto the Wall. She shaded her eyes from the sunlight but didn't have to look for long to see Jareth perched a little way ahead, one leg dangling over the precipice as he lent his forehead on the one bent up before him. She walked over to him, deliberately making as much noise as possible in her wooden shoes so as not to startle him. She laid her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tension there.

"Hey," she said softly, "I'm not climbing down after you if you fall off this thing you know."

Jareth puffed out a humourless laugh that could have just as easily been a sob, "Don't push me off then," he said, "Suppose those vultures sent you out here."

"Your brothers have nothing to do with me being here," said Sarah, "I came because I was worried about you."

"And no doubt to get an explanation as well," said Jareth sourly.

"I only want to hear what you want to tell me," said Sarah rubbing her hands down his arms and feeling him relax slightly at her touch, "But nothing I heard in there was bad, you should be proud of what they say about you."

"I was," said Jareth, "A long time ago."

"Can I ask you why not now?"

"Oberon," said Jareth turning to look up at her before patting the wall beside him, "Sit with me a while."

Sarah let him help her onto the wall, glad for the arm around her waist that kept her anchored above the drop. They sat in silence, watching the breeze move through the grass that covered the scene before them.

"I can't imagine you in a war," said Sarah laying her head against his shoulder.

"Probably as likely as my imagining you in a tattoo parlour. I was quite the little soldier once upon a time, if you'll pardon the phrase; I lived for my regiment, a naïve little boy thinking I could make up for what I was by fighting for them all. I almost managed it too, then when I got what I wanted I let it go to my head."

"I don't understand," said Sarah.

Jareth sighed, running his free hand over his eyes, "Mab made me Captain of Avalon and I loved every second, training troops, managing the guard, seeing my Father so proud of me at last, having Anna recognised and admired for the woman she was when she was brought into the light with me. It also helped me serve my Father better in Egypt; what your archaeologists believe to be advanced intervention was Fae, we were very much a part of their society, my family especially. My fame… my legend bled into their stories and fell upon the ears of a young Akhenamun, son of the Pharaoh. He raised me up in his eyes to the status of a god and foolishly I let him, youthful pride outweighing reason.

"When he became Pharaoh he revoked belief in polytheism and raised me up as Egypt's only god, using my Father's name for me as the title. Aten, Sun Disc, the blond deity and he became Akhenaten, the heretic Pharaoh. I should have stopped him but I was an idiotic boy, so fed up with being trampled on that I revelled in it; raised above Horus and Anubis, above Isis. Even those who supported me on Avalon grew sick of me and when Akhen died even my own Father was swift to convince his son to embrace the old gods. I returned to Avalon and soon after Mab left, the rest thereafter you know. You see now don't you, why that boy I was had to die? I was so ashamed of what I had become, committing as good as treason; me plain, stupid little demi-Fae who had no business being anything to do with the gods."

Sarah took hold of his hand, running soothing strokes over the back of it, "You were an idiot but it wasn't your fault," she said softly, "How old were you, in equivalent human terms?"

"About seventeen I suppose in terms of maturity at least, so very young."

"When I was seventeen I took a tablet at a party," said Sarah looking out over the view, "Had this freaky trip where I thought I could fly and threw myself off the bridge and into the river, the guy who saved me nearly drowned too. I guess seventeen is when we're meant to do stupid things."

Jareth laughed sadly, "I know what you're trying to do Sarah but tweaking during a trip is slightly different to playing at being a god, whilst sober too I might add. I consciously allowed Akhen to worship me. Me! Skinny little half blood orphan, I deserved all I got, I suppose in a way I deserve all I'm getting too."

"Don't say that," said Sarah sharply, "You're always so determined to see the bad in you Jareth and it's not right. Do you want to know what I see, truly?"

Jareth looked down at the drop below, "I suppose I'm in the best place should suicide be required," he said earning himself a slap on the arm from the girl beside him, "Oww!"

"Baby!" she said before taking his hand once more, "When I saw you in the Labyrinth ten years ago I saw an arrogant, vicious, wicked Goblin King, all trickery and glitter but I only saw that because that's what you wanted me to see. These passed weeks though I've seen you bear pain and hardship with such dignity, I've seen how much you love your family and judging by those four in there how much they love you and above all, I've seen the bravest man I've ever known. You're an amazing person who's made some really stupid mistakes but that doesn't alter the fact that beneath all the glitter and attitude there's someone that I feel so privileged to be able to call my friend. I care so much about you Jareth and I believe in you just as they do. I'm not going to pretend I understand all this talk of shadows and battles and oaths and Avalon but whatever you choose to do I'm going to be right there beside you. Whatever you believe is best I'll follow because I believe in you."

Sarah looked up from their joined hands as Jareth lifted them to lie over his heart, seeing the fierce pride in his mismatched eyes.

"What sweet Fate gave you to me I do not know," he said, "How can you know me so well and not run screaming from my sight?"

Sarah pushed open his tunic and pulled out the owl pendant that hung around his neck, "Because you're the best friend I've ever had, even before I knew it."

Jareth pulled her close, resting his cheek on her silky black hair, "Tell me what to do Sarah, I need you to guide me on this path for every way I look it seems to go amiss."

"Go wherever your heart tells you," said Sarah, "Do whatever that boy who never died would have done."

Jareth's hand closed over hers, "You're with me, whatever I choose?"

"Every step."

"And if the whole of Avalon turns against me and drives me away?"

"I'll be running right after you."

"Right then," said Jareth swinging himself back to standing and lifting her down off the wall before hurrying them back to the watch tower. He threw aside the curtain, unfastening his pendant and tossing it onto the table, "Our armies will march beneath the Ulula, we will keep the Shadow from Avalon once more."

"Glad to see you've come to your senses," said Khepri hugging him tightly, "The forces of the Kelpie Realm are at your service Captain."

"The Gnomes also," said Khonsu.

"You won't get anywhere without a Leprechaun or two at your side, little bird," said Dimitry.

"Or the Dwarves," said Amadeus.

"Just one set of peoples left in requirement than," said Jareth, crouching on the floor, "Come to me Drat."

Drat scampered over to his monarch, eagerly bowing before him, "I comes His Majesty."

"I have a job for you little cretin," said Jareth, "I want you to go back to the Underground and tell out people that we go to war. We aren't playing with a questor though, I need my wicked warriors."

Drat gave him a truly feral grin, "A real fights, His Majesty?"

"A real fight Drat, to put down nasty Oberon," said Jareth sharing his subject's grin, "Can you get our troops ready and follow King Kip's command?"

"His Majesty not gon be there?"

"I will come Drat, I promise you; I just have to stay with the Lady Sarah a little longer. I'm relying on you to get things ready for me Drat," said Jareth tapping his fingers to his lips in thought, "Actually, no commander should be without a title. Kneel before me Drat."

Drat kneeled at the Goblin King's feet, his head bowed solemnly as Jareth lay a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Faithful Drat, from now on you shall be Sir Drat, Knight of the Royal Goblin Guard. What do you swear?"

"To fights for and lives for my's Creator, for my's King, and for…for de Underground and for Goblin Kingsdom and nots let nasty Oberon have it."

Jareth smiled at Drat's deliberate changes, "Well it might not be the customary vow," he said stroking Drat's tufty head, "But the sentiment is there. Rise Sir Drat."

Drat got to his feet and Sarah was surprised to see tears in his muddy brown eyes.

"Thanks you His Majesty, Drat so proud!"

Jareth held out his hand to him again, "Come sit with me again and learn the plans we will make."

"You already have a plan?" said Khonsu as Drat scampered back onto Jareth's shoulder.

"If I am honest I have had something in mind since I received Kip's letter; never hurts to be prepared especially where Kip goes you three usually follow and that always means trouble," he said sitting down by the table, "Now, hoping one of you had the foresight to bring a map of the Goblin City, we can begin gentlemen and we do so on the eleventh hour of Sarah and my journey through the Labyrinth."

xxxx

Sarah started from her study of the Chinese landscape beyond the window as she felt a familiar hand land on her shoulder. She leant forward at his touch, letting him slip onto the ledge behind her before leaning back against the hard plains of his chest. Hours had passed since talk had begun of plans for the offensive against Oberon but, unable to have any input, Sarah had soon retired from the table to watch the world outside the tower. She closed her eyes at the cool fingers that traced the twist of her bun.

"You're very quiet over here," said Jareth.

"Just letting you boys get on with your plotting and planning," said Sarah, "Sorry I'm not much use to you."

"I'm glad you're here though," said Jareth looking out over the view, "What do you make of China then? My Father brought us all here when I was small, guess that might be why Kip picked it."

"Its amazingly beautiful…though rather surreal that I'm here at all," she said, "We should head back soon though, everyone will wonder where we are."

"I'm not the only Fae capable of reordering time; back in America it's still the moment we left and will be until we return."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him, "So they're frozen?" she said, brow knitting in concern.

Jareth smoothed out the wrinkles in her brow with a fingertip, "Try to think of it more that we're removed from time," he said pushing a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her bun back behind her ear.

"Either way I'm going to be exhausted by the end of the day," said Sarah, "How long do you think you'll be still?"

"Not long, all the plans are made. I need to sort some things with Khepri and then we can go. I think there may be tears from Drat though when we leave, I had to prise him off my ankle to come over here."

Sarah smiled fondly, "That's Sir Drat now His Majesty, or should I be calling you little bird? Too cute Jareth," she said smiling wider at the pointed look she received, "That was sweet of you earlier, he looked so proud."

"Well he may have the vocabulary of a guinea pig that's been dropped on its head but he's fiercely loyal and I must admit that I've always been rather fond of the little nightmare," said Jareth, "He's brave too, most of them are when it comes to it though we rarely have cause for real battles, they usually just chase questors around the city."

They both looked up as Khepri came over to them, a small smile on his handsome face, "Everything is sorted, we'll be ready for you when you both arrive," he said, "I'm proud of you Jareth; I know this wasn't an easy decision for you."

"Well you were right, whatever I swore to the guard years ago, my true loyalty must lie with Anna and what I see to be for the good of Avalon. I cannot say I will ever be truly happy with what we're doing but then I would wish to be avoiding this war altogether."

"I know," said Khepri, "And I am grateful to you, to the both of you, if there is anything I can do…"

Jareth smiled, "I was hoping you'd ask," he said, "I would like for you to make me exist Kip."

"Exist?"

"Documents," said Jareth, "I need you to make Jareth Alba exist in the mortal world, all the dull human necessities passport, bank account, the works. Link them all to my house in London."

"You have a house in London?" said Sarah, "That's so not fair."

Khepri laughed, "Oh we all like to keep our mortal façades and Jareth is as flamboyant in his as he is in the Underground," he said, "Very well then I shall make Jareth Alba exist for you little bird."

Sarah watched in amazement as a tiny pool of water formed in Khepri's hand before shifting into shape, growing larger by the second. The shape shook and the water fell away to nothingness, leaving a brown leather file in its place. Khepri passed it to Jareth who opened it eagerly, taking out a British passport and opening it.

"Peckham? Kip you cheeky git, you could have had me born somewhere a little more sophisticated like Kensington," said Jareth shooting his brother a playfully venomous glance, "And born 1963, that'd put me in my forties, do I look forty to you?"

Sarah giggled, "There's that vanity of yours again."

"I don't look a day over thirty-five," muttered Jareth as he pawed through the contents of the folder and pulling out a credit card, "Now this is more like it. Limit?"

Khepri shrugged, "I didn't stipulate and though it'll work I very much doubt you'll ever see a bill."

"You, my loveable brother, are a thoroughly wonderful Fae," said Jareth happily as Sarah stole the passport from his hand and moaning at the picture there.

"How can you look like a damn model even in a passport photo?"

"He bogs people too freely for me to have been too wicked," said Khepri before sighing in resignation, "You should say your goodbyes, its time I got you back though I wish I could take you back to the Underground with us Jareth, I miss watching the storms flair up over the Labyrinth when a questor has particularly vexed you."

"I'll be home soon, I hope," said Jareth getting to his feet to embrace his brother, "Thank you for your aid in this, I only hope we're successful."

"We will be little bird," said Khepri, "What good are our two elder brothers in comparison to we five?"

Jareth stepped back and found his owl pendant once more around his neck. He offered Sarah his hand and raised her to her feet, "We six," he corrected, "I'd be dead in a doorway by now if Sarah hadn't helped me."

Khepri bowed low to her, "We six then. I would thank you for caring for my brother for I know he can be the biggest trial but then I see you are more than an adequate foil for his mischief. When all is done Lady Sarah, if we are victorious, I hope you will be a more frequent visitor to the Underground."

"I'd like that," she said with a more practised curtsey, "And thank you Your Highness, today has been an experience to say the least. When I got up this morning I never thought I'd spend the day on the Great Wall of China."

"This is one of the least exotic places you shall visit should you remain associated with my brother," said Khepri, "Ask him one day to take you to the Aqua Mountains on the southern plane of Avalon, an eye opener to say the very least."

"I'll take your word for it," said Sarah before she turned to the Goblin King, "Guess we'd better start saying goodbye then."

Jareth nodded, a sad smile on his face, "Yes I suppose its time."

Khepri conjured a handkerchief and handed it to him, "For Drat," he said with a half smile, the trace of a tear pricking his green eyes.

"For Drat," said Jareth as they turned to the other occupants in the room.

Sarah swiftly said her goodbyes before excusing herself from the tower, content to wait outside and allowing Jareth to bid his brothers farewell in private. When he and Khepri left the tower and came out to join her she pretended not to notice the slightly red rims to the Goblin King's eyes or the fact that his hand seemed reluctant to loose his brother's sleeve; she merely took his hand and then Khepri's and closed her eyes.

The sound of a car horn and the bustle of people caused Sarah to open her eyes, finding herself stood once more beside the library, Khepri before her in his long black coat, hat and glasses. She looked down at her own clothes, jeans and long winter coat so far removed from her elegant Chinese dress. Jareth too looked altogether more human in dark denim and his brown jacket, the glamour of Khepri's spell faded from him once more, the only addition being the leather file that contained his new identity.

"The next time we meet my friends shall be on the field of battle," said Khepri, "May the fates watch over you until then. My Lady Sarah, it has been a pleasure to meet you, may we do so under again under better circumstances and soon."

"I hope so Your…"

"Kip, please, you are…near to family," he said.

Sarah blushed, "I hope so then Kip, take care of the goblins and if you wouldn't mind looking for Hoggle."

"I will make some enquiries," said Khepri before turning to Jareth, "Take care of yourself little brother and good luck."

"Thank you for all you've done Kip, for taking care of the goblins," said Jareth, "I hope they will not cause you too much grief."

"I've dealt with worse," said Khepri before opening his arms, "Come to me now, I will miss you."

Jareth went swiftly to his embrace, holding on for dear life.

"I shall find our Father little bird," said Khepri softly, "We may not have to face this shadow."

"Osiris or no this terror comes," said Jareth.

"Then we shall face it side by side," said the other, "As we did and as we always will do. I will see you in the Labyrinth and we shall fight for the Underground."

"For the Underground," said Jareth stepping from his arms, "Now go, get home to your Kingdom and protect your borders. We will see each other again and we shall drink to victory."

"I shall drink to the Captain of Avalon," said Khepri, "Take care of each other."

Jareth took Sarah's hand, "Always. Farewell Kip."

"Goodbye," said Khepri before turning on his heel and walking away; the people around the library seeming not to notice as he faded from view in front of them.

Sarah turned to the Fae beside her, running a hand under his jacket to rest against the tight black t-shirt beneath, "You alright?"

"I…don't really know right now," said Jareth, "I've never agreed to commit high treason before. Could we go home, a day outside seems to have lost its appeal."

"Whatever you want," said Sarah, "Today just whatever you want, I know this was hard on you."

"Thank you," said Jareth as she took his arm and led him from the library. Their journey was silent rather than the frantic walk of the morning; Sarah keeping the questions she wanted to ask as Jareth seemed deep in thought. Their peace was shattered however on the edge of the town as a voice rang out.

"Sarah, hey Sarah!"

"Oh no!" groaned Sarah, "I'm so sorry about this."

"Who is she?" said Jareth as they turned to see a girl Sarah's age hurrying towards them, short red hair flying in curls around her pale face.

"A friend, a good friend but well…you'll see," said Sarah before calling out, "Hey Tammy."

"Long time no see honey," said the red head pulling Sarah into a hug, "Heard you've been knocking around Canada. Who's the babe?"

Sarah laughed, "You're nothing if not direct. Jareth meet Tamara Roberts. Tammy this is Jareth, he's a friend visiting from England."

Tammy extended a hand to the Fae which he accepted with a smile, amused by the girl's directness.

"A pleasure," he said as she raked a blatant gaze over him.

"So where's Sarah been hiding you then or have you only just arrived from dreary old England?"

"I've been here a few weeks," said Jareth, "I arrived from dreary old England at the end of last month."

"And you've not brought him out to play yet," said Tammy, turning to her friend, "Shame on you SS, he must be formerly inducted."

"Inducted?" said Jareth, eyebrow arched in question.

"Ignore her," said Sarah, "Tamara here forgets that we're no longer in college."

"And you Sadly Single, forget you're a grown up not dead," said Tammy before flicking her gaze between the two and noticing their joined hands, "Or shouldn't I be calling you single anymore?"

Sarah blushed but kept hold of Jareth's hand, "Keep your confetti, we're just friends."

"Both single then?"

Sarah felt Jareth's hand tighten around hers, "I'm somewhat spoken for," he said as Tammy's face fell into dramatic dejection, "My apologies."

Tammy sighed, "Oh well, single or not you can still come out to play. Some of us are meeting at The Basement later for some games and I expect to see you both there."

Sarah saw the reluctance in Jareth's eyes and swiftly made her excuses as she realised a night of her friends' drunken antics were the last thing the Fae needed after the meeting with his brothers.

"I promised Dad and Karen I'd watch Toby tonight," she lied, feeling Jareth's grip shift once more in thanks, "Maybe some other time though."

Tammy frowned but shrugged, "Suit yourself but be warned SS, you're getting a reputation for being a boring old thing these days."

Sarah laughed as she thought of how far from boring her life had been since Jareth had come back into it, "Oh I'm sure. There's nothing remotely exciting about me, no faeries, fights or Goblin King's here."

Jareth barely suppressed his laughter as he feigned interest with a fallen leaf at the toe of his boot.

"You and that Goblin King creation of yours," said Tammy rolling her eyes, "I swear to you Jareth, that girl's got a crush on her own character."

"Indeed," said Jareth as he saw the colour rise once more in Sarah's cheeks, "Well I'm sure he'd hold her in very high esteem should he ever crash through her window on a dark stormy night."

"Oh good Lord, another fantasy nut, am I right? I should have known," said Tammy in despair, "I really don't know where you find them Sarah. Well anyway, I've got to go, got a pedicure at eleven. If you change your minds we'll be at the bar come nine. Ciao chick."

"Bye Tam," said Sarah giggling as her friend threw another blatant glance in Jareth's direction.

"I'll be seeing you around," said Tammy, "Make sure she lets you out at some point."

"If you insist," said Jareth with a smile but Sarah could tell from his stance that the conversation had finally lost him.

They said their last goodbyes to the enthusiastic girl, Jareth still able to find a semblance of humour and they shared the joke of his identity but still he remained painfully quiet, reminding Sarah once more of the rollercoaster he'd been on over the passed few weeks. On reaching the house Sarah left Jareth in the living room, chatting away to him through to open door from the kitchen as she busied herself there, only realising his silence as a question met with no answer. She hurried back into the living room to find him gone and frowned.

"Jareth?" she called out as she headed for the stairs. She saw his bedroom door ajar and pushed it open.

The Fae sat on the bed with his back to her, the sword that was usually hidden in the closet resting across his lap as he traced the elegant silver filigree on the hilt with a fingertip.

"You alright?" asked Sarah, reluctant to cross the threshold until she knew his mood.

"When my Father gave me this sword he told me only ever to raise it in defence of Avalon," said Jareth sadly, "And now I don't know whether I defend her or not. If I sit back all I know and love will no doubt be destroyed but I will have kept my vow. If I act as planned, march against that which I swore to protect, am I any better than Oberon anyway?"

Sarah walked around the bed and knelt in front of him, curling her hands around his, "You are far better than Oberon," she said, "You may have made a vow but he had one too; he should have cared for you, not just as his nephew but as his subject. You might bog, and kick and terrorise those goblins of yours but I know from experience those critters are pretty indestructible and I saw love in Drat's eyes today. As their monarch I know you'd never let harm come to them and Oberon had that same duty to you and he failed. You've made mistakes, you've quite royally fucked up on occasion but from what I see you never acted maliciously where it counted, hell even in my quest you were just abiding by the rules as much as you taunted me. I might not know much but I know you're doing the right thing."

Jareth's eyes met hers, deep concern shining out at her, "And throwing more danger in your path at every turn."

"I'm not changing my mind before you ask," said Sarah, "I know it'll be dangerous but at least I'll be living for once. You know the best time I've ever had was running down that corridor with the Cleaners hurtling after me or facing up to the Fireys or going toe to toe with you in the Escher Room."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely," said Sarah smiling up at his incredulous expression, "God do you not know how terrifying you looked and facing up to you felt so dangerous and exciting. For ten years I've been happy but these passed weeks look at what I've done, I've argued with Oberon, met the Queen of Avalon, used the magic I never even knew you gave me, learned to fight with someone I now know Avalon looks to as her greatest warrior, I've got to know the Goblin King as a friend rather than an enemy, I've been to China and I've taken tea with two guys with wings, a goblin, a boy king and a centaur!"

Jareth laughed, "Amadeus certainly leaves an impression."

Sarah's brow knotted in confusion, "Explain one thing to me though, how is a centaur your brother?"

"He's only a half brother, his mother was a centauress called Calpurnia," said Jareth before an amused smile came to him, "Please don't ask me to explain the logistics of his conception."

Sarah grimaced at the mental picture, "I don't think I want to know," she said, "So your Dad was married before Isis to a centauress?"

"No," said Jareth, "Amadeus is the youngest of my brothers, born a long time after Horus and Anubis. Father married Isis and like I said it was loveless but still my two eldest brothers were conceived and born; my Father has little trouble disassociating sex from love. Horus and Anubis are the only two children born of the marriage though Anna and myself are recognised as Isis' children as following my Mother's…as we were without our other parent Father had her adopt us as her own. My four other brothers, the 'lesser sons' as they are called, are my Father's sons from his mistresses…his official mistresses, hence why they are recognised as Princes of the Fae."

"Official mistresses?" said Sarah shifting to sit cross legged on the floor in front of him, chin resting on her fist.

"From his harem," said Jareth dropping his gaze to his boots.

"Oh…"

"I take it you don't approve," said Jareth looking up once more to see her conflicted expression, "Sarah please try to remember the ways of the Fae differ from those of humans."

He was shocked to see the threat of tears come to her green eyes and even more so by her question.

"Do you…do you have one?" said Sarah, dropping her gaze as she blushed. To her surprise she heard Jareth laugh and looked up to see his sympathetic smile.

"Great heavens no!" he said, "For a start I am unmarried so it wouldn't be allowed and I do not hold with the practice anyway, much as I love my brothers; don't you remember how violently opposed to the idea I was when you challenged Oberon?"

Sarah nodded, dropping her gaze again as she blushed again until he lifted his face back up.

"Sarah, even if I were married it wouldn't happen. I might be Fae but there's still a part of me that's very human and very much my Mother's son and I do not hold to all their beliefs. My Father has his mistresses but he does not love them; Anna and I are the only children ever given to him from love and I know he loved my Mother and never another since. Seeing them as they were when I was small made me believe that a man can give his heart to one woman and be with her alone. If I was married it would be for love and I wouldn't need anyone else. The only woman who will ever stay in my castle other than my sister will be the woman I intend to make my bride."

Relief flooded Sarah's face before she quirked an eyebrow, "So, since 'I was fifteen…' you've been a good little boy?"

Jareth laughed, "No, I just make a point of staying at theirs," he said; glad when Sarah laughed along with him. He set his sword at the foot of the bed and lay down, pulling her up to lie beside him. He rolled onto his side to face her, brushing away an errant lock of her black hair, "There's not been anyone for a long time though."

"How long?" said Sarah softly.

"Eleven years," said Jareth with a small smile, "Give or take you realise."

Sarah went willingly to his arms as he rolled once more onto his back, laying her cheek over the beat of his heart.

"Tell me about them; your brothers and Anna."

"Horus and Anubis are vile," said Jareth earning him a laugh, "They were full grown when Anna and I were brought to Avalon but they behaved like spoiled children. Kip and Khonsu are twins, as you may have guessed; they're the eldest of my half brothers, then Dimitry though he looks younger than me and then Amadeus. Anna and I though are a good millennia younger than him, very much the babes of the family, hence all that ridiculous 'little bird' stuff; they know how it annoys me."

Sarah smiled against his t-shirt, "I think its sweet, I've always wanted older brothers, someone to look out for me and beat up…"

"I'm not adverse to decapitating any ex-boyfriends you may have," said Jareth quickly pulling her out of her melancholy, "I think I'd enjoy it."

"I might hold you to that one day, or I'll give Amadeus a shout and he can hoof them!"

"You jest my sweet but it's been done before."

"How do you mean?"

"A hound who was a former suitor or Anna's now displays two rather prominent equine scars," said Jareth, "A stark reminder not to mess with the younger children of Osiris."

"Tell me about it, I want to hear all your stories."

"Well it all started at our first social gathering since we'd come of age…"

Once more they began their story telling, Sarah content to listen to tales of youthful antics and then fiercesome battles against the Unseelie invaders. As the hours passed though even tales of four headed dragons could not keep sleep at bay and Sarah closed her eyes against the firm pillow of his chest.

"Can you imagine it Sarah? Sarah?" said Jareth, shifting her gently in his arms so they were lying face to face and seeing her eyes closed in sleep, "Glad to know I entertain you so much."

Sarah muttered something unintelligible and snuggled closer to him, sighing at the warmth she found. The little sound sent a jolt straight into the Fae's heart as he watched her pale face, dark lashes sending spindly shadows onto her cheeks. He brought one hand up to card through her hair as he frowned at the feelings he struggled to keep at bay.

"What is it about you little mortal?" he said, soft enough not to wake her, "I meant it you know, there's been no one for eleven years, no one since I first saw you. I know you probably think I'm the most ridiculous old letch but I'm not as bad as I used to let you believe; I think you're coming to know that though."

He yawned, laying his head more comfortably on the pillow, "I wish you weren't coming Underground into this ridiculous war but I know too that I could not leave without you now, I don't think I could be…it would be too hard to be without you. Even if we spend the rest of our…your life at maybe I'd rather that than never see you again," he said with a sigh as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You do know though don't you, how much I love you, only you? You could drive an iron stake through my heart and it would still beat out your name. I only wish I had the courage to tell you when you can hear me."

He stilled as she shifted towards him with a murmur but relaxed as he caught the words 'dragon' and 'fluffy' and knew she had not roused from her dreams. He felt his own eyelids grow heavy and gave in to the pull, tucking up as close as possible to the woman in his arms.

"I love you," he said through a yawn, "Wish you knew."

"I know, you know I do," came the soft response.

Jareth opened his eyes to find her staring up at him before she leant forward to press kiss after kiss along his cheek. He froze as her lips brushed the corner of his mouth.

"Sarah, what…"

"I know you love me Jareth and I you know I'm falling for you. I'm so sick of pretending, kiss me."

"Sarah where's this come from, I …"

He was cut off as she pulled his lips roughly to hers, claiming his mouth with a ferocity he hadn't expected from her. Where he had dreamt of slow, soft, timid kisses he was met with a kiss that was too hard and too deep, punishing in its force. He tried to pull back to question the woman he knew to be nothing but gentle but she held him fast, fingers knotted tightly into his hair and her lips muffling any protest. Pain lanced through him as she bit down on his lip and he pulled himself away at the shock of it.

"What in the name of…" he trailed off as he saw her face beneath him, pale skin whiter than he remembered, green eyes cold and staring, not showing a spark of recognition. He touched the small trickle of blood that ran from the corner of her mouth, not sure whether it was his or hers as it stained his fingertips.

"Sarah?" he said, concern washing over his as he realised how cold her skin was beneath his hand, how no breath reached his fingertips, "Sarah what's wrong?"

He slipped a hand beneath her head but before he could lift her from the pillow he felt something warm and slick slide between his fingers as the scent in the air took on a metallic tinge. He pulled his hand away and froze at the sight of the thick, dark blood that clung to it, black hair and other matter he dared not guess the origin of mingled within. He saw his hand begin to tremble before him as something far worse than fear gripped his soul. Terror came anew as his wrist was caught in a grip of iron and he snapped his gaze back to the girl beneath him, wearing a wicked smile totally contrary to her nature as her eyes spat vengeful fire.

"You! You did this to me! You killed me!" she spat, her grip growing punishingly tighter until he could feel tendons popping beneath.

"No, I…Sarah I'd never hurt you," he said trying to wrench his hand free, "You're not yourself, let me get help."

"You'll stay and see what you did to me," she hissed before her eyes fell dead once more but her grip remained, anchoring him to her.

Jareth felt the world pitch beneath him in his horror as he saw the once perfect features grow puffed and ragged. Blood came in quick trickles from her lips and flowed like tears from her eyes. The skin of her face began to rot, blistering and splitting as if a flame had been set upon it. Fine green eyes grew molten, folding in upon themselves before joining the blood rushing down her face. Ragged lips parted in an agonised scream before splitting from the corners, exposing nerve and flesh and bone alike.

The decay before him continued in wrenching and burning agony as he found himself unable to move or tear his eyes from the stricken girl. He heard a voice crying out in terror before realising it was his own, pleading and praying for a cessation of the horror. He felt hot, scolding tears on his cheeks as Sarah fell to dust in his arms, charred black ashes all that remained scattered on the coverlet.

He had no time to mourn as the world around him fell to utter blackness, even Fae eyes unable to pierce the dark.

"Oh Fates what now?" he cried, his mind filled with a thousand theories as to what had wrought such destruction before him, "For mercy's sake leave us be."

"Hush little one."

A voice, that voice, so long forgotten ringing out in the blackness; soft, comforting tones in the midst of the horror. Her name formed on his lips but another voice beat him to the call.

"Mama! Mama! I'm frightened."

The voice of a child, a boy, familiar and yet alien to hear through adult ears. His own childish tones laced with worry through the oddly mixed accent he would throw away in his majority.

"Jareth, you mustn't be afraid, you have to be a grown up, you have to take care of yourself," came Lilijana's panicked tones, "Take your sister; you have to look after her now. Run Jareth, run my sweet son and don't ever look back, just run."

He heard the flames before he saw them, watched the orange burn before he felt them; heat and pain searing his skin and branding it with memory. He heard the screams, the baying of the crowd, the maniacal preaching of the ungodly priest who was no more than a puppet to the orchestrator of the terror. The smoke swirled around him, choking him, burning his lungs until every breath was a pained struggle. The ground pitched beneath him and he fell, slamming into hard wood floor that burned with blistering heat.

"Jareth! Jareth help me!"

"Toby!" cried Jareth, shaking off ancient memories as he realised the room around him; his room, Sarah's house, America not England but the flames were real, licking at the door as black smoke raced into the room.

"Jareth, Sarah! Please help me!"

"I'm coming Toby," he said getting to his feet and running for the door, trying to keep the smoke from his lungs with a sleeve, plain white silk useless against the fumes. He pushed open Toby's door but stopped in confusion as he found himself in the frame of a balcony window, a crib to his left and Sarah before him, a blond baby in her arms.

Flames grew higher and higher around the pair but she didn't seem to notice, staring at him in terror. He reached out to her but she flinched away, clutching the baby tighter.

"Sarah come with me, come on."

"No, you're not having him," she cried.

"Sarah this is not the time, now come with me."

"No, you have no…"

He heard the crack of the ceiling a second before it fell, no where near enough time for him to reach her but he tried all the same. The weight of the fallen timber pinned him down a foot away from her stricken form, her eyes finding his in terror as the flames grew closer and closer.

"Jareth," she pleaded as the flames took hold of her denim clad legs. She reached out to him and he caught hold of her trembling fingers, not caring for the flames flaring up on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm here," he said, "Hold on to me."

"Don't let go," she begged, "Don't let me go."

The smoke began to overcome him but he found his voice even as his eyes slipped closed, "Never," he swore, "Never ever."

The flames continued to roar and snap around him, joists splintering as they fell and the floor burning beneath them as he waited for his father and brother, the two dark angels who hastened souls to the Beyond. He wondered if his father would weep as he saw his soul pass or whether he would simply be glad the nuisance runt had finally been removed from the family.

He heard the words of so long ago, words that still stung, still ripped at his heart.

"I thought of all of them you could be trusted Aten but you have done nothing but disappoint me."

Fire seared his flesh as more and more voices came to him; Isis, Horus, Oberon, all who had lost faith.

"Gypsy brat, he should have left you to die."

"The only reason you're here is because Father wanted a pet."

"Captain of Avalon? You're not even fit for the infantry…"

"Jack."

"…You will remain on border patrol; you are no longer required at Court."

"Jareth hear me."

"…There is only one suitable punishment for you…"

"Jareth, damn fool, hear me!"

"Anna?" he rasped as her voice rang in his head in desperation, "Annie?"

"You've got to wake up, wake yourself up," she pleaded.

"Anna I can't, the fire it's…"

"In your mind. Jack please hear me and wake," she said, "There's a shade, an enchantment on the house. If you don't wake now the charm will take hold and you'll be lost, your mind will be lost in this horror. Please wake up, my magic is failing and the more I use the closer Oberon may come. Wake up!"

Jareth tried to open his eyes but felt them melted shut under the power of the flame, pain biting once more, "Can't…Anna!"

"Don't be so bloody useless Jareth, wake up!" the voice shouted in his mind as the room around him shook, "Wake up Jack, push back the shadow and wake up."

"I tried to save you Anna but he's coming for you, I failed you."

"Not yet you haven't, wake up! Open your eyes and ignore the pain."

"Sarah's dead."

"She's waiting, right by you. Wake up love, wake up…"

"Jareth wake up."

The room shook around him once more, blinding pain tearing through him but he pushed it down, breaking through the burning barriers as he felt the charm upon him. His breath came ragged as he fought the magic around him, striving for wakefulness until the power failed and fell away.

He woke with a jolt, feeling someone shaking him as he blinked the last of the enchantment from his eyes and stared up into two concerned emerald orbs.

"Sarah?"

"You wearing dreaming, took me ages to wake you. Are you alright?" she said smoothing back his hair, "You were calling for your sister."

The disorientation faded and he paled as he remembered the horrific dream, sitting up and pulling Sarah into his arms. She froze in surprise before returning the embrace tightly.

"I thought you were getting over them," said Sarah, "The dungeons again?"

Jareth shook his head, "Worse, much worse. I saw…"

"Tell me," said Sarah.

"I can't," he said into her shoulder, "I've just never been happier to see you."

"It was just a dream."

Jareth pulled back and shook his head, "It was more than that, there's an enchantment on the house, shade magic. I should have expected it."

"Shade magic?" said Sarah.

"Dark magic, it twists the mind's fears and creates a perpetual nightmare state until the body dies and the psyche is left in torment," he said, stroking her hair absently but in such a way that Sarah knew he was trying to reassure himself of her presence, "It couldn't touch you because of the magic protecting you but latched on to me. If Anna hadn't called out to me…"

"Anna?" said Sarah in confusion, "How could she have called out to you?"

"We have somewhat of a connection, a knowledge of each others extremes of emotion, especially when in turmoil. Our powers…well hers for the moment are as such that she could push her way into my nightmare and force me to wake. Being a twin does have some advantages," said Jareth, "I'm only glad it took me rather than you, I grow more relieved by the day that I gave you the gifts I did."

Sarah smiled, leaning into the hand that had come to caress her cheek, "But what about you, how do we keep you safe?"

"Now I know of it I can counter it with some simple charms, white magic I don't need my powers for. The magic will hang on the house but I am the only one at risk from it so the charms will be minimal, you are protected and Toby was too young when he came Underground to be of interest. Your parents aren't at any risk. If they are placing spells on the house though we will have to be careful, seems Oberon does not plan to play fair."

"How can we stop it though," said Sarah concerned.

"I will notice the signs now that I am wary for them, all will be well, trust me."

"Always," said Sarah, "Do you need anything for these charms of yours?"

"Sage and lavender, and I've seen both in the garden. Won't take me long to complete them," said Jareth smoothing her hair through his fingers, "I never want to see what I saw again though."

"You can tell me you know," said Sarah returning the touch, "I want to be able to comfort you."

He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "To be able to do that is comfort enough," he said, "I would however like to put as much distance between myself and here as possible for a while. What's say after I've worked these charms you and I take your friend up on her offer?"

"You? Clubbing?"

"Me, darling, I'm not that old you know. I can keep up with you youngsters."

"Alright but if you hate it you're not blaming me and none of that very weird dancing I've spied you doing in the kitchen when you think no one is watching."

"So cruel," said Jareth in mock indignation, "And I thought you cared."

Sarah laughed, "Don't try that pout of yours on me Goblin King," she said, glad when he laughed with her. She twisted a lock of his hair around a finger, "Better now?"

Jareth nodded, "I'm fine," he said slipping off the bed and holding a hand out to her, "Come on then, how would you like to learn a little human magic?"

"Need you ask?" said Sarah taking his proffered hand.

Jareth merely smiled in amusement as he tugged her from the bedroom.


	9. From Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and attempted rape

The afternoon passed quickly, Sarah aiding Jareth with his charms that consisted of burning sage in his and her bedrooms, leaving a subtle but not unwelcome scent, and hanging small garlands of lavender in the windows frames and around the mirror, so intricately plaited that Sarah wondered why the Fae never did more with his fine long hair. After, they took to the living room, Jareth once more recounting the tale of his part in the Unseelie War so Sarah could make notes for a story; both of them deciding, despite Jareth's new found ability to support himself, to continue his part as Sarah's new co-author as they both enjoyed the pastime to do without.

When they had gone to change for the evening Sarah had pointed out to Jareth the clothes that would be suitable for the bar only to have him turn his nose up at the combinations and chose something else entirely. Sarah had merely rolled her eyes at the superior smile he had shot her and left him to it with a promise to meet him downstairs within the hour.

xxxx

"Good, that's good," said Jareth as Toby finished the piece of music before him, "Try it again but this time try not to make each chord sound so separate, keep your touch a little lighter."

Toby had only just begun again as Sarah's voice interrupted him.

"Mind if I steal Jareth away Toby?"

"Sure sis," said Toby turning, "I…whoa! Has Dad seen that dress?"

Sarah tugged at the hem of her skirt with a slight blush at her brother's words, "Karen asked me to tell you dinner was ready," she said, "You'd better go through."

Toby giggled wickedly as he looked back over his shoulder at Jareth before scampering from the room, "So going out!"

Sarah's blush faded and a playful smile came to her face as she swayed slightly on her feet, the silver material of her mini dress sparkling under the lights, "Like it?" she said to the Fae before her as his gaze lingered a little longer than politely on the loose, low scoop of her neckline.

A wicked grin replaced Jareth's semi-dazed expression and he cocked an eyebrow in superiority, "Well I'm rather in two minds about that pretty little thing."

Sarah looked crestfallen, "Oh, why?"

Jareth got to his feet and walked over to her, allowing himself a small, victorious smile as the woman before him looked on in delighted shock at the tight black jeans and shirt he wore. He took her hands and ran a calculating gaze over her outfit, noticing how the short skirt afforded him a perfect view of her long slim legs. He schooled his expression once more before he spoke.

"My first thought," he said, his teaching voice firmly in place, "Shocked even me but I wish to be rather fatherly and inform you that you, young lady, are not going out dressed like that but of course in juxtaposition to that I also have another thought."

"And what's that?" said Sarah, shivering slightly as he ran a rather more hungry gaze over her before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Let's just say, precious thing, my second thought involves you not even setting foot outside of your room let alone this house," he said, his voice a dark, velvet promise, "And that those particular feelings are completely unfatherly."

Sarah was glad as his hands moved from hers to her waist as her legs seemed unwilling to support her further.

He chuckled softly in her ear, "That dress is scandalous my dear, I love it."

"Thought you might like it," said Sarah regaining some of her equilibrium before pulling back, "You ready to go?"

Jareth nodded, taking her hand and leading her into the hallway. He reached for his jacket but Sarah stopped him before hitching her purse on to her shoulder and pulling out her keys.

"You won't need it, we're taking the car," she said.

Jareth frowned, "Last time I checked it wasn't exactly legal to drive under the influence."

"I hate drinking in clubs," said Sarah, "And I hate cabs even more. Think yourself lucky you have your own personal chauffeur for the evening."

"Are you sure?" said Jareth, unconvinced, "You know I'm not adverse to the pair of us tottering home half cut."

"I'm sure," said Sarah holding out her hand once more, "Come on."

Jareth slipped his hand into hers as they both called out their goodbyes before leaving the house. Deliberately leaving earlier than they needed, Sarah took the opportunity to point out some further sights of the town as they drove through and leaving him laughing with stories of the antics of her youth. They pulled up outside the bar but Sarah took them first across the road, surprising Jareth by having booked a quiet table for the two of them in a small restaurant. Sarah had gratefully accepted when he offered to pay for them, citing his promise from the morning and she had been surprised to see Khepri's credit card actually work. She was almost loathed to break the intimate atmosphere when the time came for them to meet her friends but she knew the nightmare still hung heavily on her companion and was happy to make sure he was suitably distracted.

The club itself was as typical as any other; hot, crowded and filled with thumping music and dancing bodies but Jareth seemed unswayed by the sight, leaving Sarah wondering how much truth there was in his frequent allusions to London's Soho. They fought their way to the bar and Sarah was shocked when Jareth insisted on the same drink as her, old fashioned chivalry and the fact that he did not want her having to carry him home while he deafened her with goblin drinking songs insisting that he refrained from drinking while she did.

It didn't take them long to find Sarah's friends after, Tammy's voice carrying over even the loudest base of the music. Jareth wondered if Sarah had felt as overwhelmed meeting his brothers as he did bombarded with so many names and faces and attempting to remember them.

Tamara, he recalled from the road, loud and brash but clearly fond of Sarah and the life of the party. Caitlin was white blonde and fair skinned, reminding Jareth almost of his sister but the similarity was short lived when she spoke and he was put more in mind of a young Marilyn Monroe. Leela and Christian were the only married couple, both trainee lawyers and the former romance of Sarah's high school. Christian regarded Jareth through the eyes of brotherly concern but the Fae found himself glad that Sarah had such protectors.

The final member of the group proved to be Jareth's favourite of Sarah's friends, as fantasy mad and eccentric as the woman herself, Danny proved to be the twin Sarah never had with his wild black hair and fiery emerald eyes. Even without Sarah formerly introducing him, Jareth was sure the young man could see beyond Jareth Alba from London.

They soon found the evening passed swiftly and happily, most of the time spent on the dance floor, Sarah's dress catching the attention of the majority of the men in the club but there was only one she danced with. Sarah had been surprised how well Jareth knew modern music and, though she never doubted his rhythm, how well he danced to it; content to spend the evening dancing with him alone and knowing she was the envy of every woman as she danced with by far the most attractive man in the room.

When they tired of dancing they retired to a table the group had commandeered in the corner of the club, the high backed seats plush and comfortable and afforded some privacy from the crowds. When a lately popular song came on the speakers Sarah waved her friends off to dance, content as she was snugly held under Jareth's arm; the Fae looking more relaxed than he had since he arrived.

"You can go and dance if you like," said Jareth as he watched the group on the dance floor, all following the same comical moves.

Sarah looked up from where her head rested on his shoulder, "I'm quite comfortable here," she said as his free hand found hers, lacing their fingers together, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Have you seen what you're wearing? I'm having a marvellous time," said Jareth.

"Pervert," giggled Sarah.

"Exhibitionist! You know full well you put that on to tease me. I'm beginning to like this boldness accompanying your old age."

"Old age!" cried Sarah pulling her hand away and smacking his shoulder, "You are so rude."

Jareth laughed, pulling her playfully resistant body into his arms, "You know I don't mean it," he said into her hair, "You look beautiful tonight and I am entirely too privileged to have you on my arm. Though I think I should fear for my life should I venture anywhere alone, there are several men out for my blood tonight."

Sarah giggled, "Thought that'd be a good game for you, Great Captain of Avalon."

"Well I wouldn't want to brag but…"

Sarah laughed outright, "You and your vanity."

"I have every right to be vain," said Jareth recapturing her hand and kissing the back of it, "I'm getting daggers from every male with a pulse, you have finally revealed that you do actually have a pair of fabulous legs beneath those jeans of yours, I am happily befriended by someone I thought would always hate me and I have a 'maybe'."

"A possibly," said Sarah loosing his hand to finger a lock of his hair, "Maybe's long gone."

Jareth ran a hand up her arm before cupping her cheek, tilting her face up to his, "Then I'll make possibly my new favourite word," he said kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You know, when you gave me maybe you kissed me. Might I…"

Sarah pulled back just far enough so his lips hovered over hers, a thrill running through her as she met his crystalline, mismatched eyes for a moment before closing her own, allowing his to make the final move. She felt his breath ghost over her lips, then her cheek before he pressed a slow, soft kiss to her neck, trailing his lips up to her ear.

"Tempting as you lips are my radiant darling, I want to save them for definitely," he said causing Sarah to shiver as her body found his current caress far more intimate than a simple brush of lips, "Besides, here I can feel your heart beat, the most precious gift the Creator ever gave the Earth."

"Jareth," Sarah breathed as the bottom fell out of possibly and probably at his softly spoken words, "I…"

"Err, sorry to interrupt."

Sarah looked up to see Tammy standing before her as Jareth groaned something about timing into her shoulder. She fixed her friend with her most put out stare, "Can I help you?"

"Look SS, bad timing I know but you gotta know that Brett's just walked in and he's already clocked the two of you over here," said Tammy, her bubbly demeanour replaced by concern, "You want me to send Dan and Chris over just in case?"

Sarah felt Jareth's arm curl protectively around her, "No we'll be fine," she said, "I've got all the protection I need right here, doubt Brett's brave enough to start anything anyway."

"If you're sure," said Tammy, "Just holler if you need us ok?"

"Sure," said Sarah, "But I'll be fine."

"Alright," said Tammy, "Sorry again to have interrupted."

Sarah watched as Tammy returned to the dance floor before leaning back into Jareth's grip with a frustrated groan, "That's all I need," she said.

"The offer to decapitate, disembowel or permanently render unable to ever satisfy a woman again, each and every ex-boyfriend still stands you know," said Jareth, feeling the tension in her shoulders as she scanned the bar.

"Best we don't go looking for trouble," said Sarah, "Besides he doesn't frighten me and so long as I have you with me I'm safe as houses. We're here to have a good time, not to worry about that loser."

"Point him out to me," said Jareth, "Just so I know who to murder when you're not looking."

Sarah giggled, "Over at the bar; shoulder length hair and khaki trousers, chatting to that poor blonde barmaid."

"You went out with that?" said Jareth in alarm, "Darling you could always have done so much better. I want to hit him for even thinking he had a right to court you, let alone strike you."

"No one else was interested," said Sarah turning to face him, "Can we just ignore him please? We're meant to be forgetting our troubles, not adding to them."

Jareth didn't answer as Christian and Leela returned to the table, flopping down onto the seats exhausted and far from their initial straight laced personas as they seemed unable to keep their hands off one another.

"You alright Sadly?" said Chris nodding to the figure at the bar.

"I'm fine," said Sarah, "As I'm sure Tammy's told you. Whether he is here or not is no matter to me."

Leela frowned, "You forget who saw that eye of yours back then…"

"Precisely, back then," said Sarah getting to her feet and dragging Jareth to his, "If you guys are back here you can keep the table for a while; we're going for a dance."

As they reached the floor a slower, Latino beat replaced the heavy dance music and Sarah found herself twirled under Jareth's arm into a more traditional hold.

"Charming as that thump you call music is, this is far more my style," said the Fae as they danced, Sarah following him easily as he took command of the dance. She soon forgot all thoughts of anyone else in the span of his arms, laughing and talking over the music as he moved them to the beat.

When the music returned once more to the lovingly named 'thump' they stayed on the floor, soon joined by Sarah's friends save for Chris and Leela who were far too engrossed in each other to bother with dancing. Sarah first realised something was wrong when she felt Danny's hand take hold of her shoulder and Tammy press in close to her right. Caitlin pulled Jareth into the tight group and he immediately understood as his sharp eyes caught Brett and several friends working their way through the dancers to them. He quickly sought Sarah's hand, holding it tightly as the whole group danced close together. Sarah instinctively stepped closer to the Fae as Brett came upon them, glad of the protection she knew he could offer.

"Don't let me go Jareth," she said, glad when his arm came about her waist, the gesture clearly possessive but she didn't take exception, knowing being possessed by the Goblin King meant she would be safe.

"Never," he said into her ear, "Never ever. Sarah you're trembling, what on earth did he do to you?"

Sarah didn't have time to answer as Brett reached them, his friends manoeuvring themselves in such a way to separate the group but Sarah kept a choke hold on the front of Jareth's shirt and no one dared come between them as the Fae shot the first a wicked glare.

"Sarah babe," said Brett, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Haven't seen you for a while."

Sarah peeled his arm from around her shoulders and dropped it heavily, "I tend to avoid the sewers," she said.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say," sneered Brett, "And you know what happened last time you weren't nice to me."

Sarah turned to her friend as she felt him tense in anger beside her, "Let me handle this, please," she said before turning back to Brett, "What do you want anyway?"

"A dance of course," said Brett opening his arms to her.

"I already have a partner," said Sarah, "So you'll have to find some other lucky lady."

Brett's gaze flicked up to Jareth, "You dating Sarah then fuzzy?" he said, "Well good luck to you. She's a lousy lay but she looks alright, just keep a hand on her and she'll behave."

"Like you did you mean?" said Jareth, his voice dangerously low and causing Sarah to shudder despite the warmth of his embrace, "I'm afraid I missed the lesson of how to hit someone you're supposed to care for."

"Shame," said Brett grabbing hold of Sarah's chin, "She looked so pretty with my mark on her."

Jareth slapped his hand away before pushing Sarah behind him, standing a good head taller than the other man, "Leave now or you'll be sporting one of your own."

"Ooh tough guy," laughed Brett.

"Try me if you wish boy."

Sarah knotted her hands into the back of his shirt in a silent plea and he reluctantly backed down; turning to her and placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, they walked away, leaving Brett shouting abuse to their backs. Jareth quickly led her into a quiet alcove, well away from the dance floor and the bar, holding her tightly as she took comfort in nothing but him and the darkness. He rubbed her back in small circles, hushing her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"You should have let me hit him," said Jareth earning himself a small laugh, "I would have enjoyed hitting him."

"I'm glad you walked away," said Sarah, "Brett revels in a scene and those friends of his wouldn't have held back either."

"Five would have been exercise," said Jareth smiling down at her as she pulled back and leant against the wall behind her. She reached up to twist a lock of his hair around her finger.

"You have enough battles without having to fight mine for me."

"But your battles are mine," said Jareth, "That's what possibly's for. You should not let him frighten you Sarah, should he ever hurt you again I shall visit such vengeance upon him, magic or no. You are now and ever will be my closest and dearest friend and as such I will always protect you."

Sarah hugged him tightly, "I know. Do you want to go home?"

"Whatever you want," he said, "If you want to stay I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again."

Sarah kissed his cheek, "Let's stay then, I was having a wonderful time before he showed up anyway. Who knew the Goblin King could 'Vogue' so well?"

Jareth laughed, "Tell anyone of our mutual acquaintance and I shall be the one abandoning possibly."

"Really?" said Sarah fluttering her long eyelashes rather deliberately.

"Wicked wench," muttered Jareth tugging her out of the dim light, "Come then temptress, your dance card bears my name for the rest of the night and I shall suffer no other."

They returned to the floor, ignoring Brett and his friends as they prowled around and were soon happily dancing, pausing when the five men chose to harass Leela and Chris at the table but cheering when the club bouncers finally evicted them. After several fast numbers Sarah crashed down into the chairs, the whole group laughing as they settled into the warm drinks they had left with Leela and Chris. Sarah knocked hers back in one go, glad she had stuck to her rule of not drinking alcohol in hot clubs. The groan to her left though told her that one of her friends had not kept the same rule, Caitlin looking more than a little green as she swayed in her seat.

"I think you need some air Cait," said Sarah taking hold of the listing girl and getting her to her feet, "Come on."

"Where are you going?" said Jareth from her right.

"Just outside," said Sarah, "Not far and the bouncers are out there anyway. I'll be back in a little while."

Without even consciously deciding to she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Save the last dance for me yeah?"

"Of course," said Jareth as Sarah pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "Be careful."

"I will," said Sarah manoeuvring Caitlin away from the table and through the club until they reached the outside, the bouncer shooting them a tired and sympathetic glance as he noticed the state of the blonde girl. Sarah took her stricken friend away from prying eyes and into the side alley, rubbing her back as the effects of the alcohol made themselves visible on the pavement below.

"Such pretty colours Cait," said Sarah sarcastically, "You must have drunk half the bar to achieve that."

"That is not helping SS," groaned Caitlin before retching again, "I'm dying."

"You're going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow," said Sarah as the sound of scuffling came from the club door. She left her friend for a moment to investigate and saw a fight spill out on to the road, several of the club's bouncers leaving the door to wrestle with a group of men who'd been making trouble all night.

"When will people grow up?" she said to herself before her friend's squeak reminded her of her charge, turning back into the alley only to freeze in shock.

Out of the darkness melted Brett and his four friends, one holding Caitlin tightly by the hair with a flick knife at her throat.

"Scream and I'll cut her," said Caitlin's red headed captor.

Sarah held her hands up in surrender, "I won't scream," she said as calmly as she could, "Please let her go."

"No no Sarah babe," said Brett, "You're not the one who should be making demands."

Sarah steeled herself, reminding herself that she had gone toe to toe with creatures far more powerful than the drunken man before her, "Your argument's with me Brett," she said, "Not Cait, let her go, please."

"I don't want to," said Brett with a feral smile, "But I could be persuaded if you come over here."

Sarah stood her ground but Caitlin's pained squeak as the blade was pressed tighter to her throat had her crossing over to the group and finding herself instantly grabbed by two of Brett's gang. She struggled but to no avail as he ran a badly bitten nail down her cheek and onto the pendant at her throat.

"Lover boy give you this?" he said, yanking it hard before she could answer and trying once more in frustration as the thin chain refused to snap. Sarah sighed in relief as her loosed his hold of the precious gift but it was short lived as his hand closed around her throat and she felt herself slammed back into the wall, her head impacting with a solid crack on the brick work behind.

Her vision swam for a moment as pain blossomed in her head, forcing her to squint to see him leering down at her. His grip on her throat tightened as his other hand yanked up her short skirt, pushing aside her underwear as his sharp fingernails dug into her delicate skin.

"Has he had this yet Sarah babe?" he hissed, "Was he as good to you as I was?"

Sarah whimpered in pain, blackness swimming before her eyes. She tried to push him off but her equilibrium was shot as she fought against unconsciousness. She could hear Caitlin pleading and the other men baying but the blackness had almost fully taken hold as well as the terror. She only managed to mumble one word before her legs gave out beneath her.

"Jareth!" she cried weakly as she fell, cold, wet ground and blackness the only sensations until she heard the sound of a zip unfastening and the growing taunts of the other men. She felt her skirt pushed up and willed the blackness to take her fully as she comprehended what was to come. She heard Caitlin's pleading voice, cut out now and then until it was finally stifled. She tried to struggle but her body refused her commands as rough hands ripped the strap of her dress. She awaited the inevitable invasion but it never came, strange noises instead echoing above her. Feet moved, bone cracked against bone, and a strange, inhuman voice rang out; the voice of the devil himself come to take her down to death. Shouts and screams continued before nothing more than a dreadful silence.

She wanted to scream as someone took hold of her, struggling as best she could against the strong arms but then a familiar scent assaulted her senses, a scent that spoke of late nights and warm embraces. The devil's voice she had heard became once more the softness of angels.

"Sarah? Sarah darling you're safe, it's me," said the voice, "I should never have let you go alone, I'm sorry."

"Ja…Ja…"

"Hush love, I'm here. Just lie still for me," said Jareth as she listed in his arms before turning to the man beside him, "She needs help Chris."

"I'll call an ambulance," said Chris dashing from the alley as the two other girls comforted Caitlin across the other side.

"Sarah darling open your eyes," said Jareth shifting his hold on her to cradle the back of her head as she teetered on the edge of consciousness, "I need…"

He trailed off as he felt something hot and sticky on his bare hand, bringing it from her head to see the fresh crimson blood on his hand, several fine black hairs congealed in the clots. He paled at the sight, trying to push down the niggling memory of the sight.

"Sarah please open your eyes," he begged, too close to panic for his own liking, "Please love I don't know what to do."

Sarah's eyes fluttered before opening groggily, trying to focus on him but barely recognising him, "Are you an angel?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be Sarah, just stay awake and keep talking to me," said Jareth looking up to see Dan run into the alley.

"They got away," he said breathless, "Had a car parked not too far away."

"That doesn't matter right now," said Jareth, "I will deal with them later."

"Jareth?" groaned Sarah clutching at his sleeve as her eyes cleared, "Brett, he tried…he was going to…"

"He didn't," he said pulling her into his arms as she clung onto him for dear life, "He didn't Sarah, I wouldn't let him. You're going to be alright."

Sarah cried bitterly as he cradled her like a babe, rocking her as she whimpered and begged him not to let her go. Chris ran back into the alley and looked in concern at the bleeding girl.

"There's been a pile up on the freeway; they can't get an ambulance here for at least twenty minutes."

Jareth pulled Sarah's head against his chest and covered her exposed ear so she couldn't hear him, "She doesn't have twenty minutes," he said, "She's lost too much blood and she's barely conscious, she needs a doctor now. I have no intention to sit here and let the woman I love die."

"There's nothing else we can do," said Chris, "If I'd brought my car…"

"Car!" cried Jareth, holding Sarah with one arm as he searched the dark pavement for her bag, "Come on where are you? There…keys, keys please be here."

He pulled her car keys from her bag in triumph before getting to his feet, lifting her like a bride as she clung to his shirt.

"I'll take her myself," he said striding from the alley with the others in his wake, "Get in contact with her family, have them meet us there."

Reaching Sarah's small car he shifted her so he could hold her with one arm as he opened the door and deposited her in the passenger seat, strapping her down.

"But you can't drive Jareth," she moaned, listing in the seat.

"You'd be surprised love," he said settling her more comfortably, "Granted it's been a good two centuries but desperate times and all that."

He shut the door and turned to the group, "You too Cait," he said noticing the trickle of blood at her throat.

"It's not deep," said Caitlin, "You just worry about Sarah. We'll call Rob and Karen for you."

Jareth nodded before going to the driver's side of the car, "I'll have them contact you as soon as there's news," he said getting in with a curse, "Sarah darling your legs are far too short."

He adjusted the seat and started the ignition, "Here's hoping I can remember how to do this, don't much fancy winding up in a ditch; much as I miss him I have no desire to see my Father that way."

You can't drive, you're the Goblin King," moaned Sarah, "Give me the keys."

"That's right love, keep telling me off. I'd rather that than you unconscious," said Jareth pulling into the road, glad the late hour meant there would be little traffic.

He drove as fast as he safely could through the quiet streets, glad Sarah had pointed out the hospital to him on one of their trips into town. He parked messily by the emergency room door, not caring for the prohibition signs as Sarah had fallen unconscious once more as they had turned into the drive. He looked across to the stricken girl, calming himself before getting out and crossing to her side, opening the door. He stroked back her hair.

"Sarah darling, we're here," he said trying to rouse her, "I'm going to have to lie to them in there, you'll have to forgive what I say, it's only because I want to stay with you and I know they won't let me if I'm only your friend."

He pulled off his mother's ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger, startled by how well it fit. He pressed a frantic kiss to her hand before lifting her into his arms and heading into the hospital, the stench of disinfectant hitting him but also smells unachievable by human senses; death, sickness and birth.

"I hate hospitals," he said before spotting a nearby nurse and calling her over.

If he had been asked to recall what followed he would have been at a loss to explain. Sarah swiftly taken from him and into a treatment room as he uselessly tried to answer questions on her medical history. He was kept from the room despite his falsified connection to her and waited in turmoil on the hard plastic chair outside, caught between boiling anger and desperate concern; both leading to the conclusion that there would be someone due an unpleasant meeting with Osiris in the near future.

He looked up to see Rob hurrying down the corridor towards him. He got to his feet, steadying the other man as he all but collapsed from his pace.

"Where is she?"

"In there," said Jareth nodding to the door, "They're not letting anyone in; I…I even told them I was her husband and they wouldn't let me through. I don't know how she is and I'm nowhere near a doctor but she didn't look good Robert, I won't lie to you."

Rob flopped down into Jareth's vacated chair, his face in his hands, "Chris said that Brett tried to…"

"He didn't," said Jareth quickly, unwilling to hear the word.

"Thanks to you," said Rob, "If you hadn't have gone out there."

"I was lucky that Sarah's sustained absence worried me enough to look for her."

"My poor little girl," said Rob, close to tears, "I told the cops he was trouble when he hit her but they wouldn't listen and now… Christ it's been five years and he still won't leave her alone. If I ever get my hands on that scrawny little inbred I'll send him to his maker in pieces."

"Join the queue," said Jareth with little humour, "He'd be cold on the pavement now had my focus not been for Sarah. Oh Fates be damned, what's taking them so long?"

Rob sighed into his hands, "I don't know how I'm going to break this to Toby come morning; I left him sleeping when Chris phoned, Karen's waiting for my call though. Come on little princess, you've got to be alright."

"Sarah's strong," said Jareth leaning back against the wall, "She won't give in without a fight, but to be safe…"

"What?" said Rob as Jareth knelt before him.

"There's a prayer, a plea to the God of the Dead; it may seem a little strange to a Christian but it might help, please? Take my hands."

Rob frowned but did as he was asked, "I'm willing to believe anything for Sarah."

"Then this might just work," said Jareth closing his eyes and pushing aside any awkwardness for the safety of Sarah, "Mighty Osiris, High Lord of the Underground, I beg you in the name of Ja…Aten, to protect this mortal child Sarah Williams. Close the gates of death you hold open for the passing souls to the Beyond and let her not pass through your halls. Her time is not yet done on the mortal plain and she is much beloved and would leave so many souls bereft. Mighty Father hear my prayer and answer, take not what I hold to me dearest or if a soul must pass take mine in her place for I would give it freely for merely a glimpse of her smile once more."

Jareth opened his eyes to see the sad smile on Rob's face.

"You really care about her don't you?"

Jareth loosed his hands, "She's my best friend and all I have in the world right now."

They both got to their feet as the door behind Jareth opened and a doctor stepped out, a smile on her face.

"Your wife is a very lucky woman Mr Alba," she said, "Her injury was bloody but superficial."

"But she was unconscious," said Jareth, relief leaving him almost giddy.

"It seems someone may have slipped something into her drink, its becoming quite common unfortunately. Sarah however appears to have some form of natural barrier that prevented the drug truly taking hold. We'll know more when toxicology comes back."

"Can we see her?" said Rob.

"And you are?"

"Robert Williams, I'm here father."

"Then by all means," said the doctor, "She's still a little out of it and she needs to rest. We'll be keeping her in over night for observation as she needs to be woken every half hour to make sure she doesn't suffer a concussion but she should be free to go home tomorrow."

Rob nodded before heading to the door, turning back when he realised no one was following, "Jareth?"

"She needs her father right now."

"And she needs you," said Rob, "Take a minute if you need to then come through, she'll want to see you."

Jareth nodded before flopping down in the chair once more, feeling more exhausted than ever as the adrenaline fuelled energy left him. The door swung shut behind Rob and Jareth was left staring at the white washed wood. He looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder to see the young doctor standing next to him, holding out a wet cloth.

"For you hand," she said in explanation.

Jareth looked down at his bloody palm before quickly taking the cloth and wiping it clean, the sight of her blood on his pale hand enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Thank you," he said as she took it from him once more, "And thank you for helping her."

"It's my job," said the doctor, "She's a lucky woman, especially to have someone as concerned for her as you. Have you been married long?"

Jareth quirked a smile, "Oh it's all very new."

"Well it's a lucky woman who gets to marry her guardian angel," she said patting his shoulder, "You should get in there, she's been asking for you."

Jareth got to his feet and went to the door, turning back to the doctor to thank her once more only to see her walking down the corridor. He opened the door and stepped into the room, seeing Rob perched on the bed and talking quietly to his daughter who had been dressed in a white hospital gown, the garment almost matching her too pale skin. She looked too small in the bed, an IV line stuck into the back of her hand and monitors beeping around her; as fragile as a cobweb where mere hours before she had been a smouldering, confident temptress. Jareth however knew which sight he found more beautiful.

Sarah smiled weakly as she saw him in the doorway, "Hey," she said, her voice tired and scratchy.

"Hello," said Jareth barely able to find his own.

"Why are you loitering over there?" said Sarah holding a hand out to him, "Come here."

Jareth crossed the room in two strides, Rob vacating the bed to allow him a place. He sat on the thin mattress before leaning down to hold her tightly, burying his face in the messy tangle of her hair.

"You frightened me," he said against her neck, "So very much. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I said I wouldn't leave you didn't I?" she said hugging him back, "Thank you for coming for me."

"I just wish I'd gone out with you; forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"Jareth you saved me," said Sarah, "Please don't apologise."

Rob got to his feet, "I'll leave you two alone now," he said, "I'd better get back and tell Toby and Karen what's happening. I'll leave my car here and take yours back; I can walk in in the morning to fetch you. You sleep well tonight princess, ok?"

"I will Daddy," she said as Jareth passed her keys over to her father, smiling when she saw the thankful pride he now held for the Fae.

"Goodnight then," said Rob heading for the door, content to leave his daughter with her loyal protector. He opened the door and stepped out, looking briefly back to see Jareth gently brushing Sarah's long hair back from her eyes.

Jareth placed a light kiss on Sarah's forehead as the door behind them closed, "How are you feeling?"

"My head's killing me," said Sarah, "But the doctor said the pain should ease shortly, it wasn't that deep. The drugs he must have slipped in my drink will be out of my system by morning. I reckon I should be thanking you for that, it was the magic wasn't it?"

"I would think so," said Jareth, "Part of the spell was for it to offer you protection."

A tear escaped Sarah's eyes before she covered her face with her hands, her whole body trembling with suppressed sobs. Jareth shifted on the bed better to cradle her, whispering nonsense comfort to her as she cried into his shirt. When she finally quieted he continued to rock her gently, stroking her hair as he sang a low lullaby; glad when the hand fisted into his shirt relaxed.

"Pretty song," said Sarah as sleep tried to claim her, "What's it mean?"

"I don't know how the words translate," said Jareth, "I'm not even sure I sing it right but I remember Lilijana singing it to me when I was small. You should sleep Sarah."

"Promise me you won't leave," she said clinging onto his shirt once more.

Jareth swung his legs up onto the bed; letting Sarah settle against him, her hand immediately resting over his heart as she sought the comforting beat.

"I'm never leaving your side again, you need someone to wake you often," he promised faithfully, "And I won't stir from this bed till you're ready to leave it."

"My guardian angel you are," said Sarah sleepily as her eyes fluttered closed, "Goodnight Jareth."

"Sleep well Sarah," said Jareth closing his own eyes but knowing he would not sleep, the natural nightmares he knew he'd face far more potent than any shade magic, "Nothing's ever going to hurt you again."

He received no reply but was happily contented as her hand slid beneath his shirt to better feel his heart, his own coming up to cradle it; caressing the gold band on her finger.

xxxx

Terrors or necessity woke Sarah several times in the night but each time she was quickly soothed by the presence of the Goblin King beside her, her drug addled brain barely recognising more than his messy blond halo and soft crystal eyes but knowing that the angel diligently watching over her meant she was safe.

Morning brought greater recognition to her and she smiled on waking to see Jareth sound asleep beside her, his arms still protectively wrapped around her small body. She took a moment to study him, seeing the tension lines in his face that still revealed how much she had worried him. She smoothed over them with her fingertips, feeling him stir beneath her touch. Before his eyes opened though she noticed the glitter of Lilijana's ring on her finger but could not recall how it got there. She was still staring at it when a pale hand closed around hers.

"We're not married Sarah, there's no need to look so distressed," said Jareth as she looked up into his eyes, "It was merely a little ruse to have them let me stay with you. According to them and them alone we're newly weds, hence why you're still Williams."

Sarah giggled, "Such a cunning mind Goblin King; thank you though, I'm glad you stayed," she said slipping the ring off her finger and back onto his, "This, however, belongs in its proper place."

Jareth smiled as she pressed a kiss to the place the ring sat before gently stroking the back of her head, "How's the headache?"

"Tolerable," said Sarah, "Better than it was. I've never been knocked cold like that before, I couldn't…he…"

"Here now, don't torment yourself."

"He was going to rape me," she cried, "His hands were all over me…he…"

Jareth pulled her tighter to him, "Hush darling, don't do this to yourself please. He'll never touch you again; when I get hold of him he won't touch anything again save for a brief rendezvous with the pavement from a very great height."

Sarah managed a weak laugh at his shoulder, "Will you let me push?"

"Steal all my fun why don't you?" said Jareth before his voice grew serious once more, "He will pay for what he did to you Sarah and for all the times he's hurt you before."

"How many times can you kill him?"

"Well when Daddy's the God of the Dead…"

"I thought he had no direct power."

"Rules can be bent," said Jareth, "I might even break a few for you if you're lucky."

Sarah snuggled tighter into his shoulder, "Could you reorder time again?"

"How far do you want to go back?" said Jareth playing along.

"Far enough to stop me meeting the bastard."

Jareth sighed, "If only I could I would in a second my darling."

"Wish I could have back what he took from me," said Sarah, half to herself.

"Took?"

Sarah's hand tightened on his shirt, too distraught to hide anything from him, "He…he was my first."

"Oh Sarah no…"

"And my last," she said sadly, "After that I never…he hurt me, I wasn't ready."

Jareth sat up from the bed, staring down at her in horror, "Tell me he didn't."

"I consented," said Sarah tears pricking her eyes, "But I was drunk and he…I know it's meant to hurt the first time but he just…took me. Sorry, you don't want to hear all this."

"I'll listen if you want to tell me," said Jareth, remaining sitting but careful not to bear down on her, "I'll keep any confidence."

"I know," said Sarah, "It's just hard to tell people, especially you…not because I don't trust you but because I…I'm so ashamed of it."

Jareth took her face in his hands, "You have nothing to be ashamed of Sarah, he's the one who should be ashamed; you gave him the greatest gift you could ever give and he abused that. He should have cared for you; it should have all been about you, not him. Did he know you were an innocent?"

Sarah nodded, a tear escaping her eye only to be caught by Jareth's fingertip, "We were together for about a year and he was romantic for the most part, Dad and Karen loved him but then he started asking and the more I refused the nastier he became. He said he loved me, I foolishly thought I loved him and I thought I'd lose him if I didn't agree to what he wanted. I was so nervous I got completely out of my head on cheap wine and all but threw myself at him. I thought…I had always imagined it would be like it was in books but I didn't even get undressed, he just pulled off my underwear and…it hurt so much, I just cried all the way through and when we was done he got up and went out again. He just left me there, bleeding, confused and frightened."

Jareth brushed away another tear from her cheek, "I'm so sorry Sarah," he said as she shut her eyes, burying her face in the pillow, his hand coming to stroke her hair, "Just say the word and he pays thrice for every second of torment he put upon you. He should have loved you but he didn't even deserve you, just tell me to do so and I'll tear him apart and feed him to my dogs."

"I wanted to call for you," said Sarah, her voice muffled by the pillow, "I tried to cry your name, to call you but I was too drunk to even remember my own name rather than yours. Afterwards I lay there thinking…I thought about you and I…I'd always wanted it to be you, it always was in my head and you were always so gentle with me."

Jareth made no answer, rendered mute by her unexpected confession and the pain that lanced through him that such a gift had been stolen from them both. He felt torn in two, half of him wishing to do no more than remain beside Sarah, whispering nonsense comfort to her and the other half wanting to search out the man who had hurt her and demonstrate the vengeance of the Goblin King. He swiftly chose the former, laying down beside her once more and running his hand over the open back of her gown in comforting circles. He only realised he had closed his eyes when Sarah's voice pushed through the darkness.

"I'm sorry Jareth."

"Whatever for?" said the Fae.

"Putting all this on you, you've got so much to deal with already without me falling apart and leaning on you."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Jareth sternly, "Do you think I give a damn about the Oberon right now? At this moment the entire Underground can hang for all I care; you are what's important to me now."

"But I'm useless to you," said Sarah, "I was meant to be helping you."

"You could never be useless," he said, "Your injuries will heal and any emotional trauma is for me to help you overcome. You were there for me unfailing when I lost everything despite our past, you let me lean on you when my world fell apart and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let you suffer alone now."

Sarah cuddled into him, stilling his passionate tirade, "Why did I let myself go ten years without you?" she said.

"You're a very clever girl," said Jareth, glad when she laughed, "Won't take long to make up ten years anyway, even if I get my Kingdom back I will be a frequent visitor Above, you're far too good a cook for me not to be."

"You only love me for my Chinese food," giggled Sarah before blushing at the implication of her words, her colour deepening as his lips pressed softly to her forehead.

"I think there's a little more to it than just that," he said against her hair line, "It is of course a mitigating factor though."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as he did beside her, taking comfort in his easy presence and knowing despite the gentleness he showed her she had beside her the loyalist protector she could have. They were interrupted by the doctor on his rounds but he happily gave Sarah clearance to return home as soon as her father came to collect her.

The whirlwind entrance of Toby came soon after, Jareth barely catching him before he flung himself onto Sarah's bed.

"Easy now Toby," said the Fae, setting him more sedately on the mattress, "You need to be careful with your sister for a few days."

Toby hugged his sister tightly, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine thanks to Jareth," she said shooting a smile over her brother's shoulder to the Fae, "He's the hero of the hour."

Toby was soon doing a wonderful limpet impression around the Goblin King's neck, "Thank you for saving Sarah. Did you and Brett have a big fight?"

"All that matters about last night is that Sarah is safe," said Jareth, "And well enough to come home."

Rob stepped from the doorway where he had been silently watching the scene, "I bought you some clothes from home, Karen picked them out," he said setting a bag on the end of the bed, "Thought you might want to change before we left into something other than your dress."

Sarah looked over to her ruined dress that lay crumpled and dirty on a chair in the corner. "Could someone bin that please, I don't want to see it again."

"The police will want it," said Rob, "Forensics and all that."

"Police?"

"You have to report this Sarah," said Rob, "I won't let you let this go like last time, he needs to be punished."

"While I'm dragged through court after court only to be told my dress was too short and all that reasonable provocation talk. Dad, Brett's father plays golf with the DA, the worst he'd get is a slap on the wrist and you know it. I just want to forget last night ever happened and deal with it my own way."

Jareth couldn't help but notice the pointed look she sent him at her last words and knew that vengeance would come for her attacker but not from human courts. If she wanted to push he would let her but the risk of Brett would not go away until he had his powers back and she needed more than the protection he offered.

"You should report it Sarah," he said, "Just to make them aware, let them decide if there's a case to be brought. That way they'll know but you deal with things however you may wish."

"Alright," she said, "But give me a day or so to get my head together, please?"

Rob nodded, "So long as you promise to speak to someone," he said, happy when Sarah agreed, "Right then, we'll give you a minute to change and then get you home. Karen will be fussing if we take too long."

"Would you get a nurse for me, to help. I still feel a little wobbly," said Sarah sitting up a little straighter in the bed, "Don't want to keel over and knock myself out again."

"I'll have them send someone in," said Rob, "Come on Toby."

"I want to stay!"

"Come on squirt," said Jareth hoisting him onto his back, "Let's give the lady some room."

Toby seemed contented once Jareth gave him the instruction and happily obeyed, wrapping his arms around the Fae's neck as he was carried from the room, pausing only to throw a brief goodbye to Sarah as they left.

It wasn't long until they were ready to leave, Sarah protesting at being made to sit in a wheelchair to the entrance but enduring it, surprised how well Jareth steered it one handed as Toby seemed intent on hanging off his other arm. She protested further as she was carried to the car, insisting she would walk but her pleas fell on deaf ears all round, the three males seemingly intent on coddling her as best they could. She was glad of the attention though when the quick car ride made her ridiculously dizzy and her legs felt leaden as she tried to swing them out when they reached home. She soon found herself swept up into strong arms, automatically knotting her fingers into the soft blond hair about his shoulders, snuggling against him as he carried her into the house as if he did it every day.

Karen began clucking like a mother hen the second they were through the door, Sarah only being rescued as Jareth carried up to her room and set her on her bed. She fidgeted in awkwardness as he insisted on removing her shoes for her before putting her to bed with an instruction to sleep, taking his reassuringly familiar place in the window. As he sang softly to himself Sarah found herself gently lulled into slumber, once more holding onto the diamond at her throat.

xxxx

When she woke again the room was dark around her but she was glad to find her head clear and the pain gone from where it had impacted with the wall, thanking the magic that allowed her heal quickly. She allowed her eyes a moment to adjust before looking around her room, her gaze falling on the figure asleep in her vanity chair. His clothes changed to those Hoggle had sent from the Underground that he had adopted as nightwear and his hair pulled back in a band. A copy of her third novel lay on his chest where he'd clearly fallen asleep reading, one leg stretched out before him and the other bent in support.

She glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was one in the morning, her entire day having been spent in sleep. She ran a hand through her hair, realising how desperately it needed to be washed as the smell of cigarettes and beer hung on it. She tentatively touched the back of her head; glad she hadn't needed stitches and meaning they hadn't needed to shave any of her hair. She was surprised at her own vanity but knew the reason for it sat just across from her.

She pushed back the covers and climbed slowly out of bed, intent on reaching the bathroom but not wanting to wake the figure before her. She tiptoed to the door, navigating her way with ease but she was little surprised to hear his voice ring out the second she reached for the door handle.

"And where precisely do you think you're going my dear?"

Sarah turned back to see his eyes still closed in the semblance of sleep, "I wanted a shower, I'll only be five minutes."

"That can wait till morning. Back to bed with you," said Jareth pointing to her rumpled covers.

"I will as soon as I've washed the stink of club and disinfectant off me," said Sarah.

Jareth's eyes finally opened and he fixed her with a authoritative glare, "If you think I will allow you near anything with more than a tea cup's worth of water in after the head injury you've had you're very much mistaken," he said, "Now back to bed. When Karen wakes up in the morning you can ask her to sit in with you but you are not going near that bath tonight."

Sarah bristled as his tone made her feel little more than five years old, "Where do you get off talking to me like a kid, you're not my dad you know?"

Jareth got to his feet, eyes flashing in the darkness, "No, I'm the man who not twenty-four hours ago had you near dying in my arms, your blood on my hands, thinking that I was going to lose you," he said, his voice strained by the memory, "I felt so utterly useless because I could do nothing to help you. I watched my own mother burn for witch craft and even that did not match the terror of last night so do not tell me I have no right to want to protect you now."

Sarah was wrapped around him before he had even finished, her face buried in the silk folds of his shirt, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't be snapping at you, I'm just so…"

"I know," said Jareth hugging her back, "I'd rather you doing that than what could have been the alternative. If the magic hadn't have helped you last night I don't know what I would have done, I think my soul would have followed yours before they'd even sung your requiem."

"Don't say that," said Sarah, "I'm not that important."

"Sarah I love you, you couldn't be more important."

Sarah felt him stiffen in surprise as he realised his own words and tightened her arms as he tried to pull away.

"Jareth…"

"Don't," he begged, "Just forget I said anything, I don't expect any reciprocation."

Sarah pulled back enough to look up at him, tears in her eyes, "But I do love you Jareth. I don't know yet whether I'm in love with you, I'm not in the right mind frame to be thinking about that now but I love you dearly and to know that you…to hear you say those words to me is so humbling yet so elating. No one has ever treated me as you do and I'm sorry if you think I'm teasing making you wait, I just want to be sure because I couldn't bear to break your heart."

Jareth took her hand and held it over the rapid beat of his heart, "I don't think you could ever break it, not now you've made it whole again. Sarah, in love or no, to have you love me in any way is more than I could ever hope for. How do you hold this power over me Sarah? How can you make me so willing to reveal everything I have ever kept hidden from the world?"

Sarah smiled through her tears, "I was hoping you could tell me because whatever power I hold over you, you hold over me," she said, "I was so wrong ten years ago, you do have power over me but I'm no longer afraid of it, not when that power nearly split the sky even without your magic when you came for me last night."

Jareth pulled her close once more, "I couldn't let him hurt you," he said burying his face in her hair only to have her flinch away and remind him of just what she had nearly suffered, "Sorry, too close?"

Sarah managed a weak laugh, "No, I just stink," she said, "Just because Brett tried to hurt me doesn't mean I'm going to shy away from you, you're nothing like him. Please don't think you have to distance yourself from me."

"Just tell me if I ever make you feel uncomfortable," said Jareth before tucking back her hair, "And you don't stink."

"You are a rubbish liar Goblin King," she said, "Please let me go for a shower, I'll be five minutes."

Jareth laughed as she all but batted her eyelashes up at him, "Oh no my sweet, that will not work on me at any time. You can wait until Karen can sit in with you; it's not long till morning."

"Or…" said Sarah biting her lip nervously, "There's the powder room alcove, you can't see the shower from there but you'd be in the room and close if I needed you."

She said nothing as she saw the slight colour come to the Fae's face even in the dim light.

"Sarah, after what happened last night, I really don't think that's the best idea. It's hardly appropriate for me to be in there with you."

"I trust you," said Sarah simply, knowing in a way that those three words carried more weight that any others, "Please?"

She could feel Jareth relax somewhat beneath her hands and knew he wasn't far from relenting but his face still wore genuine concern.

"If your father were to wake…"

"You're hardly going to be in there with me are you? You're just my friend sitting nearby in case I decide I want to do my dying swan routine in the tub," said Sarah.

Jareth sighed, "Alright, alright! I know I shan't get any peace until you get your way anyway."

Sarah stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "You're learning," she said, "Come on, quicker I'm in there the quicker I'm out."

"You enjoy tormenting me wench," said Jareth as she stepped from his arms and began to rummage through her drawer. She threw him a coy look over her shoulder before frowning as she tried to identify what she'd pulled from her drawer in the dim light.

"Could you put the light on?" she asked turning back to her rummaging. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness before locating the sleep wear she was after, pulling it free and turning to the Fae, only to see how pale and tired he looked in the stark artificial light.

"Oh my," she said, "When did you last get some proper sleep?"

"The night before we received Kip's letter," he said running a hand over his eyes, "Do I really look that dreadful."

"You look tired…human," said Sarah, "But you could never look dreadful. I think you and I have earned ourselves some proper R and R."

"R and R?"

"Some us time, time without Oberon, talk of wars or crappy ex-boyfriends."

"That would be nice," said Jareth, "Now come on, seeing as I look so human I do want to get to sleep at some point tonight."

Sarah followed him into the bathroom, feeling the bubble of nerves inside of her as she sat him down in the powder room and made him swear not to look around the thin wall and seeing the truth in his eyes as he did so. She slipped back into the main part of the room and turned on the shower, stripping out of her clothes and stepping beneath the warm spray.

Jareth cursed the acuteness of his hearing as he managed to hear even the slight hitch to the beat of the water as she stepped under it, willing his mind away from the tantalising images it wanted to create and scolding himself when he failed. He regained his train of thought as he talked to her of mundane things, making her answer as his way of making sure she was conscious, the conversation at least meaning he would not need to follow her shower with a cold one of his own as he finally pushed aside any inappropriate images from his mind.

The water soon shut off and he waited patiently for her to appear around the corner but he shot to his feet as he heard her pained groan and, not caring for any promises, he hurried over to her. He found her dressed in grey sweats and a singlet and looking none the worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" he said as she turned to him, shocked by his entrance, before smiling and waving a comb in his direction.

"My hairs all in knots," she said, smiling wider at the relief on his face.

"Is that all? You sounded like you were in agony."

"I was, I tugged my hair right next to where I cut my head and it hurt," said Sarah, flinching again as the comb hit another knot in her hair, "Oww!"

Jareth strode over to her and took the comb from her hand before sitting down on the wicker chair in the corner, pointing to the tile before him, "Sit," he said.

"Am I a dog?" said Sarah with a put upon air but still doing as he instructed, kneeling with her back to him so he could reach her hair.

"I think not," said Jareth gently combing out her hair, "Tiberius and Caligula don't argue with me half as much as you do."

"Who are they?" said Sarah, confused.

"My wolfhounds," said Jareth before his hands stilled in her hair, "I hope they're alright."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him, "They will be," she said, "Have you had them long?"

"Nine years almost," said Jareth, "A gift from Anna. A little basket with two tiny puppies appeared on my doorstep with a note telling me she thought I needed the company. Never realised the bundles of fluff would grow so big though, Tibs is a good head taller than me when he stands on his back legs. I hope he sunk his teeth into anyone who touched him and Cal."

Sarah was silent, not even having to question the affection between master and dogs as the memory of Merlin surfaced. She heard the snap of the elastics she always kept wrapped around the handle of her comb before she felt long fingers gathering strands of her hair into two plaits down her back.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll only knot your hair up more if you go to bed with it damp and loose," said Jareth as he continued to plait her hair, deliberately being as gentle as he could when he reached the swiftly healing cut on her head, glad the magic had gifted her more Fae-like healing abilities. His hands stilled a moment as she sighed in contentment, "Like that?"

"Can't remember the last time someone did my hair for me," said Sarah, "How come you're so good at this?"

"I have a sister don't forget and her hair is longer than yours. She was ill when she stayed with me once and could barely raise her arms to brush it let alone put it up so I ended up on a crash course in women's hair."

Sarah leaned back against his legs as he tied off her hair, closing her eyes as he gently rubbed her shoulders, a yawn escaping her as she fully relaxed at his touch.

"I should get you to bed," said Jareth, "The magic is healing you but you need to rest or it will exhaust you."

Sarah nodded as he helped her to her feet, "You know I meant what I said earlier about us having some time to ourselves," she said, taking his hand as they left the room, "Would you do something for me?"

"What would you have me do?"

"Make a list, ten things you've always wanted to do Above," said Sarah.

Jareth smiled at the thought, "I've never been to a cinema before," he said, "So that would go on the list. There are a few things now you come to mention it actually."

"Good," said Sarah as they reached her doorway, "Write it down in the morn…"

She was cut off as Jareth pulled her forcefully back from the room, spinning her so she was pinned to the hallway wall. She stared up at him in terror at his action as his hands tightened on her shoulders.

"Stay there," he said releasing her, her fear melting to curiosity as she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Jareth what's wrong?"

"I left your light on," he said nodding to her darkened room before pointing down to the open door of his own, "And I know I closed that."

"Probably just Toby mucking about," said Sarah trying to step away but Jareth's hands held her against the wall once more. He looked every inch a Fae, eyes near wild and clearly noticing things her mere mortal senses could not detect.

"Stay in the light," he commanded, "And don't move."

Sarah did as she was told as he left her to return to the bathroom, coming out a second later with one of the large towels.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you get dizzy if you move quickly?" he asked.

"I should be alright," said Sarah.

"When I give the word then, get downstairs and open the back door, turn the lights on as you go," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Get ready."

He left her once more before stepping into her room. Sarah strained her ears in the silence for any sound, blood pumping quicker through her veins as adrenaline took hold. She heard a muffled struggle and a squeak that sounded anything but human. She heard Jareth's elaborate curse and prayed Toby was still asleep before he called out her name and she took her cue, hurrying down the stairs and turning on the lights as she went. She heard him hurrying behind her but kept her mind on the task, wrenching open the kitchen door before stepping back out of his way. Jareth hurried passed her, the towel wrapped around something bundled in his arms which he soon threw onto the dewy grass, throwing the majority of his weight into his arms as he pinned it down. He wrestled with it for a moment before the struggle subdued and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Have you got a torch?"

Sarah nodded, hurrying into the utility and finding the torch her father kept with his fishing gear. She tested it, glad to find it working before hurrying back outside to Jareth.

"Got one."

"Good," said Jareth, "Shine it down here and keep it on its face, don't waver for a second."

"What is it?" said Sarah as the creature beneath the towel began to struggle once more.

"Shadow sprite," said Jareth, the effort of holding the towel in place evident in his voice as the strength of the creature beneath seemed belied by its size, "It can't stand the light so it will keep its eyes shut. If you look into its open eyes it will take you and no amount of lavender or any other remedy, Fae of no, will save you from the darkness."

"So not nice then," said Sarah flicking on the torch and shining it down on the squirming towel.

"Not nice at all," said Jareth, "And more disturbing for the fact that I couldn't sense it yesterday. This would have brought in the magic that took me. Makes sense really, it incapacitates me, I can't protect you and then it takes you; that's why it was in your room. It probably saw me lying there and thought I hadn't woken from the shade spell and wanted to take its chance with you. Ready?"

"Do it," said Sarah, trying to hold the torch steady as her hands trembled.

Jareth yanked back the towel and the creature made for him before falling back, wailing in agony as the light hit its eyes. Sarah nearly dropped the torch in shock as she regarded the vile creature before her. Its skin was pure white and too thin, stretched tightly over angular bones and marked by black and blue veins beneath the surface. It was no bigger than a domestic cat but humanoid, long limbs ending in vicious long fingers and claws. Two pinpricks of black marked its nose but its mouth was wide and filled with sharp teeth that snapped and slathered around vile black saliva. Its eyes were screwed shut against the light but Sarah knew when opened they would be huge, dominating the twisted face. It flailed and roared in agony as the light bore down on it but Jareth took no heed, grabbing it roughly round the throat.

"Cease that noise you disgusting excuse for life or I shall give you something to scream about," he said, his voice cold and alien even to Sarah's ears.

The creature reluctantly stilled, the only sound being its rasped breathing as it came against Jareth's grip. The Fae didn't ease the pressure despite the obedience, disgust plastered on his face.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

The creature began to ramble in some strange tongue but Jareth simply squeezed all the harder till it ceased.

"Keep your black magic vile thing or you shan't draw another breath," he said, "Now, tell me who sent you?"

"Your master," it hissed, coughing as it choked out the words, "Our slave."

"Filth," spat Jareth, "The Seelie will never bow to the likes of you, I will see to that. I shall destroy every vile, crawling, creeping creature of shadow should they dare challenge our rule."

"No magic," smirked the creature, "Banished."

"Maybe so," said Jareth, "But my mother was a mortal witch and I am one of Merlin's apprentices, I know the ancient words and I can use them even without the gifts of Avalon. I know your name, little shadow, do I utter it?"

"No!" cried the creature, wailing once more in terror this time.

"Silence!" commanded Jareth, the creature quieting again, "Now you listen to me. You go back to whoever sent you and you tell them that this house is under the protection of the Goblin King and magic or no I will destroy any who threaten me or its occupants again."

Sarah flinched as Jareth pulled a stray piece of lavender he had knotted into the clasp of his pendant loose and held it to the squirming creature's chest, the flower dissolving in an acrid smoke before leaving a brand on the shadow sprite.

"A reminder," he said coldly before looking up at Sarah as the light on the sprite's face dimmed slightly, "Hold that steady Sarah."

"It's not me," she said frantically, "It's the batteries."

Jareth cursed and tried to cover the creatures face as the light dimmed further but the shadow sprite found its strength returning and fought him off. Panic took him as the glittering black eyes he knew lingered beneath the twisted pale lids began to slowly open in the failing light and knowing only one pathway remained open to him.

"Sarah don't look at him, turn your eyes away," said Jareth, "Whatever you do don't look back until I tell you."

Sarah did as she was told, squeezing her eyes shut as she heard the struggle next to her and Jareth's voice speaking in a language she doubted many mortals had ever heard. His voice was demanding but seemed to meet with refusal time and time again from the creature he struggled with. His voice echoed one last time before Sarah heard the sickening snap of bone and then nothing but silence. She wanted nothing more than to turn around as she waited to hear Jareth's voice but she remained turned away. Finally she felt his solid form flop back against her legs as he reached up to grab her hand.

"It's alright Sarah, you can look now," he said breathlessly.

Sarah turned to see the creature covered completely once more and unmoving. She knelt down behind the Fae and laid her hands on his shoulders as she saw the slight tremble there, "Jareth?" she said when he remained silent.

"I had to do it Sarah, he would have killed us otherwise," he said brokenly, "I have not…killed in so long and I…vile creature that it was I still hate that war must force my hand. I offered him his life in exchange for ours and then solely for yours, I spoke to him in his own filthy tongue and still he refused. I had no choice."

"I know," said Sarah hugging him back against her, noticing the bloody scratches on his hand where the sprite had fought him, "You're hurt."

"Its nothing," he said examining his hands before burying his face in them, "I'm so sorry Sarah, I didn't even think it would still be in the house, in your bedroom of all places. If you hadn't have woken and roused me then…oh I dread to think. Can you forgive me?"

"Stop asking me to forgive you for things that aren't your fault," said Sarah stroking his hair, "You weren't to know and you stopped it before it did anything, you've got nothing to apologise for angel."

Jareth laughed bitterly, "Angel? Sarah I am quite wretchedly the reverse."

"You're my angel," she argued, "And I won't hear to the contrary from you or anybody. What do we do with it now?"

Jareth took his hands from his face and looked down at the white towel on the floor, "Lift that and see," he said.

Sarah moved from behind him and tentatively lifted the material, gasping as she saw nothing but scorched grass beneath, "How?"

"He was a creature of shadow, not of this world and as such the elements of his make up cannot exist in this world without the life force to hold them together," said Jareth, "He has quite simply ceased to exist."

Sarah frowned, "That's kinda sad," she said before she looked up at him in horror, "If you…would you…"

"I'm still part human, in body and spirit, I would remain if I died here," said Jareth, "But let's not test the theory hey? You still need to take me to the cinema. I'd get rid of that towel if I were you, just in case."

"Ok," said Sarah picking up the ruined material, "Can we go inside now, I'm freezing?"

"Sorry, I…"

Sarah placed a finger to his lips, "Jareth, apologise to me one more time and I swear I will test out that theory."

Jareth managed a weak smile as he got to his feet before pulling her up beside him, tucking her close beneath his arm as they went back to the house. Sarah disposed of the towel before treating his hands, grousing about how the creature had even dared to harm them. Finally she led him back upstairs, pausing as he took her to her room.

"What is it Sarah?" said Jareth as she hesitated in the door, "There's nothing else and this time I am sure."

"I don't doubt it but after last night and now this I'm kind of jumpy," said Sarah, "Could I…I mean, if you don't mind, could I stay with you tonight?"

"I didn't plan on relinquishing my chair tonight anyway," said Jareth, "I intended to stay."

"You won't get a decent night's sleep in that chair," said Sarah, "You need your own bed."

"But that…oh, you want to…"

Sarah nodded, "If you don't mind," she said with a blush.

"Of course not," said Jareth a little too quickly, "It's not like we haven't before."

Sarah took his hand as they moved on to his room, only letting go as she paused on what would be her side of the bed. She fingered the duvet before quickly clambering beneath, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling as she felt the mattress shift beside her. Instinct told her to cuddle into him but what had been blurry lines were now all but erased and she feared to give off any signals either of them could misinterpret. Finally she felt him shift to lie on his side facing her, his hand finding hers beneath the covers.

"I can always attempt to rebuild the Berlin Wall with the pillows precious," he offered, glad when her laughter relaxed her somewhat.

She rolled over to face him, a tired smile on her face, "No its alright," she said, tugging his hand onto her hip before laying hers over his heart, feeling the human beat but knowing it was no such thing, "Jareth, were you really Merlin's apprentice?"

"No, nor was Mama a real witch but he didn't need to know that," said Jareth, "Shadow sprites are cruel but thick; I had hoped to terrify him into submission. I know Merlin but he specialised in fields outside of the Fae realm and I had Father and Titania to teach me."

"Would have been cool though if you were," said Sarah around a yawn.

"Merlin can't do crystals," said Jareth, "It's all point and whizz with him."

"Point and whizz? Is that the faerie public school lingo?"

Jareth laughed, rolling onto his back and tugging her with him so she settled comfortably against his side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead when she settled.

"I've thought of another thing for my list," he said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"And what's that?" said Sarah, idly tracing a pattern with her fingertip on the silk of his shirt.

"I want to challenge one of those ice cream concoctions Toby has, I might need a wing man though."

Sarah laughed, "Right beside you Captain," she yawned, "We'll plot and plan in the morning though. Goodnight Jareth."

"Sleep well darling," he said closing his eyes as he felt hers flutter shut against him and sending a silent prayer to anyone that may be listening to guard her till morning.


	10. Possibly, Probably

Days came and went without further incident but both Jareth and Sarah remained on their guard, wary for any further attack from Oberon or otherwise. Sarah continued her combat lessons with added vigour whenever they had the house to themselves and Jareth was suitably impressed by her proficiency, slightly more confident in taking her to the Underground now she could handle her blade.

He had gone with her the day she had reported her attack but even with statements from all those who had witnessed it, little was done. The incident however had brought them all closer together and Sarah watched as Jareth became as much part of the group as she was, pleased when it seemed a fast friendship would fuse between him and Danny as they shared a common love of her books. The two of them would often sit separately whenever they visited and Sarah and her parents seemed un-surprised when they both disappeared for several hours one day only for Jareth to return and behave slightly tentatively with his right hand for the rest of the evening. It was the next day when Sarah was walking with him through town that she spotted Brett sporting a rather potent black eye and his arm in a sling as they watched him limp swiftly in the opposite direction when he caught a glimpse of them. Sarah merely raised herself on her tiptoes to place a kiss to the Fae's cheek; the wink she received in return telling her that that was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come.

The rest of their time was spent fulfilling the list Jareth compiled the day after they had encountered the shadow sprite. Sarah had laughed at some of the simple things he wanted to do but helped him achieve them just the same, having to admit to herself that being with someone in possession of a limitless credit card proved most entertaining. They flew down to New York for a weekend, Jareth determined to use his passport seeing as he had one, along with various other documents that would allow him to do so, Sarah impressed by Kip's knowledge of American immigration to create everything that was necessary for Jareth to be in the country for any length of time. What amazed Sarah more however was Jareth on the aeroplane; for a being to whom flight was second nature he behaved almost like an excitable five year old chatting away excitedly about everything he could see from the window he was all but pressed against. They climbed the Empire State and Lady Liberty together before Sarah took him to the Lincoln Centre where he pretended not to enjoy the ballet she took him to, every other spare hour filled with shopping and bars of which Sarah would never have thought to go into had it not been for his enthusiasm.

His initial cinema request they fulfilled three times over, the pair of them behaving like juveniles as they flicked popcorn at each other in the deserted back row of the theatre, and they both admitted defeat when they tried to take on Toby's fabulously mammoth ice creams. The time Sarah most enjoyed though was when he asked to be taken to a football game to 'see what all the fuss her father made was about'. He'd ended up cheering for the wrong team and staring blankly at Robert, who insisted on accompanying them, as he tried in vain to explain the rules but it had Sarah laughing till her sides hurt.

Whenever they weren't fulfilling the wish list they were in each other's shadow, the whole family knowing that if you couldn't find one you should look for the other. Toby on occasion made up the trio, treating Jareth like an elder brother and loving every second of the attention but Karen kept him at bay whenever she noticed the look pass between Jareth and Sarah that told anyone with half a brain that the only company they needed was each others.

Despite the façade they put on for the day, at night whenever Sarah crept down the hall to Jareth's room or they stayed up late downstairs the threat of their coming battle loomed and they talked quietly of what they might face. Jareth taught her all he could of the Labyrinth, tricks for getting out of certain parts of the maze, how she was never to take anything at face value; so much information that Sarah was sure she'd forget it when it came to it. Despite the constant threat of the thirty-first it was not Halloween that hung foremost in Sarah's mind but a day a little closer, one she had spent every year in quiet recollection of but hoping that she would share the memories with another this year.

"Jareth? You awake?" said Sarah peering round the door and receiving her answer in the pillow muffled snores that echoed from his bed. She snickered to herself as she crossed the room and opened the curtains, spilling the dimming street light onto the covers. Jareth stirred before moaning and pulling the covers up over his head.

"Too early," he groused, "Come back in an hour."

Sarah giggled as she climbed up onto the bed next to him, "Come on grumpy," she said trying to find a gap in the covers to pull them off him, "It's a lovely morning."

"Leave me alone woman! Its too bloody cold and I'm not getting out of this bed until you realise its ungodly to get up at such an early hour," he moaned good naturedly, his voice still ragged from sleep, "Go aggravate your parents."

Sarah grabbed the pillow next to him and hit the pile of quilt that sounded like the Goblin King, "Up!" she demanded.

"Go away!"

"Come on lazy bones," said Sarah sitting astride his legs to better hit him with the pillow, "I'm not leaving until you come out from under there."

"The fact that you're intent on beating me is hardly an incentive for me to emerge," said Jareth, one pale arm appearing as he made a grab for the pillow but missed, "Besides, old man like me needs his beauty sleep or I might end up looking like Higgle!"

"It's Hoggle and don't be mean," said Sarah hitting him again, "Now come on, get up."

"No."

"Oh come on, don't be a grump not today," said Sarah, "Don't you know what today is?"

He finally pulled the covers down far enough to peek over the top, his hair a frantic mess, "Seeing as I have one of the most beautiful women of my acquaintance atop me I'd say it's my lucky day."

Sarah blushed, "You're such a pervert, is that all you think about?" she said, knowing he'd be wearing a thoroughly wicked grin beneath the duvet, "Well then other than your lucky day, what day is it?"

"A Saturday," said Jareth, "Unless you laced that coffee with more than milk and sugar last night and I've skipped a few."

Sarah gave him a pointed look, "And what's the date?"

"Twenty-fifth of October…the day after Friday…six days before all Hell breaks loose," said Jareth receiving a more unimpressed stare with every suggestion, "Over five weeks since I turned up, please feel free to stop me if I get close dear."

Sarah frowned at him, crossing her arms, "Jareth what's special about today?"

Jareth looked horrified, "It's not your birthday is it?" he said, "Oh come on now don't look like that, I didn't know. I only ever remember Anna's birthday because it's the same day as mine."

"It's not my birthday Jareth."

"Well then please enlighten me because I am at a loss," he said before Sarah's face fell, "Oh Fates now I know I'm in trouble."

"You really don't remember do you?" said Sarah sadly, "Its ten years today Jareth."

"Oh no, oh Sarah darling I'm sorry," he said grabbing her arms as she moved to climb off him, "Don't be upset."

"I just thought it would have meant something to you."

"It does it…Sarah please I've had so much on my mind recently, it just slipped my memory," said Jareth, "Besides why mark the day you left me when I am with you every day now? I forgot because I no longer miss you every year. Forgive me?"

Sarah softened at the pleading look in his eyes, "You owe me," she said, grudgingly smiling as he kissed the inside of her wrist, "Those baby blues of yours don't play fair."

Jareth smiled, "I'll make it up to you my sweet, I promise," he said, "Why don't you let me get dressed; I'll meet you for breakfast in a little while."

Sarah leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Don't be too long."

"I won't be," said Jareth as she climbed off the bed, "And Sarah…"

"Yes?"

"Happy Anniversary darling."

Sarah giggled as she reached the door, "Right back at you Your Highness," she said before bounding down the stairs.

She was humming to herself as she entered the kitchen to find Karen fixing breakfast. The older woman greeted her with a smile as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"What's got you singing?"

"Nothing," said Sarah, "Just singing."

"Wouldn't have something to do with a certain young man taking you to England in a week would it?" said Karen with a knowing smile, "Or indeed just a certain young man?"

Sarah couldn't help the blush that came to her, "No," she lied, knowing she didn't fool the other woman, "Maybe…oh Karen!"

Karen laughed as Sarah flopped down next to the kitchen table, "Have you thought maybe of telling him?"

"I'm too scared to," said Sarah, "I want to but…"

"If you're worrying that he doesn't return your feelings Sarah I can assure you that he does, the boy is besotted with you," said Karen setting a plate of toast before her step-daughter.

"I know he does," said Sarah a small smile on her face that Karen still saw the Goblin King as a boy, "He's told me as much but I…oh Karen I'm terrified, I've never felt like this and he's so…so…"

"Perfect for you," said Karen, sitting down at the table next to her, "Sarah I know I'm not your mother…"

"Thank God, I'd never want to live with Linda, I much prefer having you," said Sarah as Karen took her hand.

"And I'm glad her leaving meant I could have you. I might not be your natural mother but you're like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy and I see that whenever you're with Jareth," she said, "After what happened the other day as well, seeing how he's stood by you and how you've found so much comfort in him, I can tell that you were always meant for each other. Tell him Sarah."

"I don't know how."

"Do you love him?"

Sarah nodded.

"Then tell him that, it'll be all he needs to hear," said Karen, "Just take him somewhere quiet when he comes down and tell him."

Sarah was silent as she tore at the toast before her, mulling over the words that terrified her in her mind and every reaction he could have to them, as she waited for Jareth to appear in the kitchen. She looked up a good fifteen minutes later as she heard the front door slam.

"Dad in a snit again?" she asked as no goodbye was shouted out.

Karen shook her head, "Your Dad left half an hour ago, he's playing golf with Simon and Allan from the office. Toby?"

"What?" came the reply from the living room.

"Nothing," Karen called back, turning her attention to Sarah, "Did Jareth say he was going anywhere?"

"No," said Sarah getting to her feet, "He said he'd get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Well its either him or we've got a ghost," said Karen turning back to the dishes she was washing as Sarah got up from her chair. She headed up the stairs, knowing even before she opened his bedroom door that she would find it empty but not expecting to see the red envelope covered by a single white rose that sat on the pillow of his bed. She went over and picked up the bloom, inhaling its sweet scent before opening the envelope and pulling out a note in Jareth's unmistakable handwriting. She sat on the bed as she read, smiling as she did so.

'My most beloved Sarah,

Forgive the little performance this morning, as if I could forget this day of all days. By the time you read this I will have already set in motion your challenge for today for it is my Royal decree that henceforth all former successful questors must return on their tenth anniversary to try once more the trials of the Goblin King.

So here, dearest friend, is the choice presented to you; accept ten hours and face the challenges I will give you or remain home and admit defeat. The only prize is glory my sweet…or maybe something more.

So Lady Sarah, Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, at seven in the morning (you quite ungodly creature you!) on this ten year anniversary of your victory do you still have the bravery and resource to best the Goblin King? If you do your first test will await you at the scene of your childhood play, perhaps I shall see you there.

Your quest awaits my lady.

Forever yours, Jx'

Sarah smiled as she read the challenge through once more before hurrying to her room to pull on her shoes and a jacket, grabbing a bag to hold his letter and the single white bloom. She ran down the stairs to find Karen waiting for her, looking far from oblivious to the situation. She paused on the bottom step.

"Did you know?"

"Perhaps," said Karen tossing her her house keys, "Enjoy your day."

"To think you and Jareth plotting against me," said Sarah rolling her eyes at the thought, "I'll see you later."

Sarah raced to the park where she used to act out the scenes from Jareth's book, expecting to find the Fae waiting for her but only finding another note and an equally beautiful rose to the one she carried. She continued to follow the trail that had been left for her, riddles, puzzles and various challenges that had her rushing around the town, the spirit of adventure pumping through her veins as she pitted herself once more against the Goblin King and was rewarded with a delicate white rose each time she succeeded. It didn't escape her notice that some of the challenges Jareth set her directly related to what he had been teaching her about the Labyrinth, testing her knowledge whilst playing the game.

She found herself stood outside a hedge maze just before midday, a note and rose set amongst the leaves. She took the rose and added it to the other seven she carried and read the note.

'Darling,

You've come so far and now perhaps the most obvious challenge but this time you shan't be hunting for a sibling, instead might I suggest champagne and strawberries? All you have to do is find them.

Jx'

Sarah felt her stomach growl as she thought of the treat and then her mind turned more to the company that might come with it. She tucked the note away before stepping into the maze, enjoying every twist and turn. The game soon became one of cat and mouse as she caught unmistakable glimpses of platinum hair or the tail of a long, glittery cape that had been removed from his leather coat and left unnoticed in the closet since he arrived. She had broken into a run as the glimpses became more frequent and his laughter echoed over the hedges to her.

She finally rounded a corner to find herself in the centre of the maze, an elegant sundial set on a stone plinth amongst the paving but it was not that that caught her attention, before her stood a figure she had not truly seen for ten years and her heart stopped at the sight; the Goblin King. She gasped at the image of him, almost identical to how she had seen him in the tunnels; fine black boots over tight blue trousers, his elegant leather coat once more adorned by the cape that had left it. He held a rose between his gloved fingers as he leaned back nonchalantly against the hedge, looking every inch the unapproachable king. The smile he turned to her with though reminded her of the man beneath the façade.

"Found me then," he said stepping over to her and offering her the rose with a small bow, "My lady."

Sarah chose not to stand on ceremony and flung her arms about him, hugging him tightly, "This is so much fun, thank you," she said before pulling back and punching his arm lightly, "You're such a tease though, making me think you'd forgotten like that."

"I wanted to surprise you," said Jareth pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Hungry?"

"Starving," said Sarah as he led her into a small alcove set with a blanket and the treats his note had promised.

They shared the meal, happily going over the challenges she'd already passed, Jareth laughing at some of the initial answers she had come up with to his riddles before finding the right one. She soon found herself resting back against him, content to lie in the sunshine with his cape tucked around her as he gently plaited and unravelled random strands of her hair.

"This would have been a much better way to spend thirteen hours last time," she said closing her eyes, "You, me, champagne and strawberries. You certainly know how to impress a girl Your Highness."

"I'm glad you approve," said Jareth, his lips gently brushing her ear as he spoke and eliciting a small shiver from her, "Cold my sweet?"

"Not at all," said Sarah leaning further into his warmth, "Mmm I want to stay here all day."

"Do you forfeit the challenge then?"

"How can I forfeit? I found you," said Sarah triumphantly, "Solved your little Labyrinth all over again Goblin King."

"You solved a hedge maze Sarah, a Labyrinth is so much more," said Jareth, "And besides, I never said that finding me was the objective."

Sarah got to her feet and stared down at him, frowning at the superior expression on his face, "What was all this then?"

Jareth got up, standing a good head taller than her and looking every inch the Goblin King, "Aboveground version of a peach dream," he said with a smirk, "A distraction."

Sarah fumed, "But we've sat here for over an hour."

"Leaving you three and a half hours to complete your quest. Now if you would permit me," he said before mimicking her fifteen year old voice, "It's not fair!"

Sarah thumped him hard, "You don't play fair Jareth."

"And I thought you'd learnt that a long time ago," he said producing an envelope with a magician's flourish that almost made him look like he had his magic back, "Here's your next clue."

Sarah took the envelope and read the note inside, smiling down at the Fae who had set himself back on the blanket nursing his left over champagne as she read.

'Beloved,

I'm quite the rotten tease I know but humour a tired old man and play along…'

"You're not old," said Sarah, the fun of the game returned to her, "But you are a rotten tease."

"Whatever will you do with me?" said Jareth with a playfully bored sigh, "Tick tock little lady, times running out."

"Want rid of me do you?" said Sarah as she read his next riddle, smiling as the answer came to her right away. She crouched down before him, noticing his wry smile as he realised she'd already cracked it, "How very original."

"Wouldn't want to tax you too much precious," he said, "This time round I do actually want you to win. You'd best get going else you'll run out of time."

"And you're just going to sit here," she said.

Jareth took one of the strawberries and held it out to her lips until she took it from his fingers with a shy smile, "That's the plan for the time being," he said with a wink, "You never know where I might pop up next though."

"Miss me?" asked Sarah.

"Possibly," said Jareth, "Will you miss me?"

Sarah leaned forward to brush a fleeting kiss just at the corner of his lips, "Probably," she said before pulling back and standing, "Bye."

She'd taken off after the next clue before he could react to the word but in her mind's eye she saw the small, slow smile that would come to his face at it and had to pretend it was her pace and not the image that made her heart rate hitch.

xxxx

Sarah spent the rest of the day chasing around after Jareth's riddles, each time rewarded with a white rose. It didn't escape her notice that she received thirteen in total and his final note alluded to the fact, making her smile.

'White roses for forgiveness; ten for the years passed and three for the hours I stole in the tunnels.'

She followed the instructions on the note and returned home, realising it was nearing five o'clock and the end of her ten hours. She found a note pinned to the front door instructing her to go up to her room and dress in whatever she found there, to be ready by seven. She felt a chill run through her as she read, almost hearing his silky tones in her head and realising the intimacy that came with him telling her to go to her room and change. She found herself almost wishing that he would be there to greet her.

She opened the door and hurried up the stairs to her room, not even stopping to shout out her customary greetings. She rushed inside and stopped at the sight of the bouquet sat on her dresser, a dozen perfect red roses. She crossed to them and picked up the card, her heart fluttering at his words.

'White for forgiveness, red for…probably.'

She bent her head to the flowers, inhaling their delicate scent and blushing as she realised that no one had ever sent her flowers with such meaning before. She noticed the thoughtfully placed vase next to the red roses and set her white roses inside, hoping the water would revive the ones that had wilted somewhat during her day. She brushed a hand over the petals one last time before stepping over to her bed and opening the black garment bag that lay there.

She pushed apart the covering only to gasp at the dress inside; fine jade silk, the same colour as her dress in China, that fell in a full skirt with half a dozen black lace petticoats beneath attached to a rigid bodice, strapless and elegant.

"Oh Jareth," she said softly to thin air as she took it out and held it against herself, knowing immediately that it would fit her perfectly. She wondered for a moment how he had known her size but then remembered the look Karen had given her before she left and knew she had had her part to play. She swung the skirts of the dress in front of her, loving the sound of the material. She reluctantly put down the dress and opened the box beside the bag, finding elegant matching shoes with a heel she doubted would allow for much walking. She giggled to herself as an image of him sweeping her into his arms to save her from her shoes came to her mind and wondering what on earth had possessed him to buy such gifts.

She glanced over at the clock, glad to see it was only five fifteen, leaving her plenty of time to get ready before the time he had told her to be ready for and she was determined to look as good as the dress demanded. Grabbing her bathrobe and every lotion and potion she ever owned, she darted into the bathroom, pausing only to snatch up one of her white roses for company.

xxxx

Sarah stared at her reflection, amazed at what she saw before her; her dress fitted perfectly, cinching in her waist and leaving her shoulders elegantly bare. She had found a pair of long black gloves in the bag and had pulled them on, negating the need for much jewellery, a fact that she was glad of as she owned nothing that could compliment the necklace he had given her. The shoes gave her a regal poise and made her feel every inch the princess as she took several measured steps around the room. She had fastened up half her hair, leaving enough loose to flow in ringlets over her shoulders as Jareth had always complained when she pulled her hair up. She tucked a few cosmetics into the purse she had dug out of her closet to match her outfit and glanced at the clock. She considered waiting in her room for the final five minutes but her excitement made every second drag so she picked up her skirts and left the room. She walked as carefully as she could in her heels on the stairs, smiling as she saw her parents waiting at the bottom.

"Oh Sarah, you look beautiful," said Karen, "Jareth certainly has some taste."

Sarah blushed, "I have a feeling you might have had a hand in this here and there."

Karen smiled, "It was all his idea though," she said as Rob took his daughter's hand.

"Quite the young woman now," he said, a familiar fatherly emotion swimming in his eyes, "You make sure you have a wonderful time tonight princess, you deserve it."

"I'd say I will if I knew where I was going," said Sarah.

"You'll see," said Karen as a knock came at the front door. She fussed Sarah into view of it before hurrying to open it, stepping out of the way to allow her step-daughter full view of her partner for the evening.

Sarah smiled in surprise at the sight of Jareth in the doorway. Gone was the Goblin King of the hedge maze but gone to was the loveable scruff that was Jareth off duty, instead before her stood a man in an elegant black suit under and black winter coat, long, wild hair tied back neatly with a thin black ribbon, completely pulled away from his face. Sarah felt her heart flutter at the sight of him but even more so at the look on his face as he took her in.

Not caring for the presence of her family, Jareth crossed to her quickly and took her gloved hands in his bare ones.

"I have pictured you in that dress since I bought it but you…I am unworthy of such a vision on my arm," he said, "You look so beautiful tonight Sarah."

Sarah blushed at the sincerity in his voice, "Thank you," she said softly, "You shouldn't have spent so much on me."

"Believe me when I say that it is worth every penny," said Jareth, "Are you ready?"

"I just need to grab a coat," said Sarah reluctantly loosing his hands.

"No need," said Karen holding open a long, black velvet jacket for her. Sarah slipped her arms into it and fastened the buttons at her waist, the coat the perfect compliment to her dress.

"Perfect," said her step-mother, "Stay there a moment."

"Oh no, photo time," said Sarah as Karen dashed into the living room.

"Indulge her," said Rob looking somewhere between pride and the 'fatherly chat' he wanted to impart to the blond man his only daughter was currently staring at.

Karen soon returned with the camera and Jareth and Sarah obediently posed at her command before they were ushered to the door with instructions to enjoy themselves. Jareth gallantly offered Sarah his arm as she took up her skirts with her free hand and stepped into the night only to be surprised once more. Where she had expected a cab there stood an elegant open black carriage, pulled by two grey horses.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Jareth!"

"Do you like it?" he asked leading her down the path as the coachmen climbed down to open the low door for them.

"I love it," she said as he handed her up into the coach, climbing in beside her before thanking the driver. As he sat beside her she quickly reached for his hand as the coach pulled away from the house.

"Jareth this is wonderful," she said, colouring as he handed her a single red bloom. She smiled wryly, "Thirteen."

"Ten years," said Jareth with something akin to an embarrassed smile, "Then one for maybe, one for possibly and one for probably."

Sarah leaned up and kissed his cheek, "You didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did," he said, settling against the back of the coach.

"Why?" said Sarah at the conviction in his tone.

"As a thank you," he said, "For all you've done for me these passed weeks."

"A simple bunch of flowers would have been a thank you," said Sarah, "Or dinner but this…Jareth this is too much, I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do," said Jareth, "This and more. I said I would prove myself worthy of you."

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder, "You don't have to prove anything to me, not that I'm complaining mind you, most girls don't even get treated like this on their wedding day."

"Most girls aren't being courted by a Faerie-King."

"Courted?" said Sarah with a small smile.

"I'm encouraging probably," said Jareth, "But it is not my main reason; tonight is for us, our final farewell in a way. This coming week will be little more than preparation and when we go away neither of us knows what will happen. I just want us to have a night to treasure, a happy memory. I know as long as I live, be it eternity or another week alone, I will never forget how beautiful you look tonight Sarah."

Sarah smiled up at him as he brushed the loose ringlets of her hair back behind her shoulder, "I know I won't forget tonight, I won't forget a second of having you stay here with me," she said before she choked sadly, "Not ever. I'm really going to miss you."

"Miss me?" said Jareth seeing the tears come to her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"If…when you get your Kingdom back, you'll be gone."

"I'll visit," said Jareth, "I've already told you that."

"But you'll be the Goblin King again; I'll miss you, Jareth Alba, pop corn throwing, puddle jumping Brit with a glam rock fixation," said Sarah sadly, "I'm so scared I'll wake up one day to find my best friend completely gone."

Jareth smiled down at her, fingering the diamond at her throat, "Contrary to popular opinion I am not always the bastard I can be when I'm Goblin King. Of course that side of me will return, it has to, it's my job and what is expected but behind closed doors this is me and for you that'll never change, not now."

"Promise?" said Sarah.

"I promise," said Jareth tugging her closer to him, "You don't get rid of me that easily."

Sarah giggled, "Dammit," she said relaxing back against his shoulder as she watched the town roll by, "Where are we off to anyway?"

"Shift off me a bit," said Jareth pushing her forward so he could reach into his inside coat pocket before pulling her back into his arms, holding two tickets out before her.

Sarah took them incredulously, "But these…they've been sold out for months," she said, "How on Earth did you get hold of these?"

Jareth laughed at the excited squeak to her voice, "Over the years I've learned to identify who's in charge and like you said this morning, these baby blues just don't play fair."

Sarah gave him an arch look over her shoulder, "Been fluttering your eyelashes at other women then?"

"A means to an end my sweet," he said, kissing her cheek for emphasis, "Got you opera tickets didn't it?"

Sarah hummed happily, "La Traviata, it's my favourite."

"I know and I saw how disappointed you were when they told us it was ballet night rather than opera night at the Lincoln Centre," said Jareth stroking the back of her neck, "When I saw the poster in town advertising tonight I was determined to get tickets and the sweetest thing is that they're on the Bank of Avalon so I could absolutely spoil you rotten."

"Just slightly," said Sarah stroking the silk of her skirt, "You really didn't have to do this."

Jareth pressed his face into her hair, "If we had the time darling I would have flown you to London, given you the penthouse at The Dorchester and taken you to sit in the Royal Box at Covent Garden to see the world's greatest divas. If we achieve the impossible and succeed next week I will, or anywhere you'd prefer, just name it, we will have earned a holiday."

Sarah knotted her fingers with his, "Do you know where I'd want to stay if I picked anywhere in the whole world?"

"Where?"

"Little place, I went there when I was young but stupidly didn't stay long," said Sarah closing her eyes as his fingers twisted into her hair, "If I could pick anywhere for a holiday I'd spend two weeks in the Castle beyond the Goblin City; would you show me around?"

Jareth's fingers stilled in her hair before shifting so he could see her face, his pale eyes filled with something akin to hope, "Probably," he said softly as Sarah leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek, "Definitely?"

The carriage ground to a halt, causing them both to look up to see the theatre lit up and waiting, several people on the steps turning to look at the sound of the horses' hooves. The coachman stepped down and opened the door, standing aside and waiting for them to step out. Jareth reluctantly released Sarah and stepped down onto the pavement, offering her his hand to help her descend. Her gloved hand met his as she smiled down at him, picking up her skirts from her feet. She took his arm as the coachman wished them a good evening and arranged a time to pick them up.

With pride in the envious looks they received from the men and women alike, Jareth led her into the elegant theatre, enjoying the excited expression on her face as she realised how well it had been decorated for the visiting opera. Sarah could barely contain her glee as she passed their tickets to the usher and found that they were taken to a box near the stage, the two of them the only occupants.

The usher left them as Jareth helped Sarah off with her coat before returning with a bottle of champagne and two programs. Sarah was surprised to find Jareth on first name terms with him but knew he'd had to have pulled quite a few strings to get them the service they had. He took their coats with an instruction to call if he was needed before leaving them in private. Jareth poured them both a glass of champagne and carried them over, sitting down as he passed one to Sarah.

"Jareth this is wonderful," she said, "Thank you."

"Knew you'd be impressed with me when I started flashing the cash," he said with a playful wink, "At least I have one redeeming feature."

Sarah laughed, "Well I had to find something I liked about you," she said clinking her glass to his, "How else could I justify probably?"

"You're a wicked woman Sarah Williams."

"Perfect for you then," said Sarah leaning forward to press the softest kiss to his lips, "Definitely perfect for you."

Jareth's eyes widened as she pulled back with a shy smile, "Sarah…" he began as the orchestra started up loudly below, causing Sarah to jump in surprise, inadvertently distancing them. He saw the light blush touch her cheeks as she turned her attention to the stage. He reached across and took her hand, lacing their fingers and glad when she set down her glass beside her chair to cover their joined hands with her free one.

The first act passed quickly, Sarah intrigued by both diva and divo as they performed the passionate arias perfectly but ever aware of the hand in hers and often glancing from the stage to the man beside her. At the interval she was surprised to find their usher wheeling in a table set with plates and they were soon passing supper while chatting over the opera, Jareth impressed with her knowledge of the opera's history and promised to indulge in the black and white film with her before they left for the Labyrinth.

The end of act two Sarah was fighting tears and had to giggle as a handkerchief was pressed into her hand and even more so as he teased her over dessert in the second interval. She found her revenge though in act three as she turned to look at him through her tears to see him brush away one of his own when he thought she wasn't watching. Repeating his action of earlier she reached across to take his hand before pulling back to tug off her glove. He smiled as her warm hand settled in his cool one but reached out his free hand to wipe away a tear that hung on her cheek.

"I hate to see you cry," he whispered, barely audible over the music.

"I'm a sucker for a tragic love story," she whispered back before mimicking his gesture, the remnants of the tear drop on his cheek soaking into the finger of her glove, "Seems I'm not the only one."

Jareth fixed her with a scowl, "Tell no one."

Sarah grinned, "What's it worth?" she said before he pressed a slow kiss to the back of her hand before continuing just as slowly up her bare arm, each kiss punctuating his speech.

"Well my darling, I can continue being your sweet, kind, obliging best friend, or, I can return to being your terrifying, manipulative, wicked, Goblin King," he said, his lips finally reaching her shoulder and suddenly realising how she was reacting to his tease as he all but heard the race of her pulse, "You're trembling precious."

"You're not playing fair," she sighed, shivering as he placed another kiss against her neck, "Oh Jareth."

"Sarah," he whispered, his cheek against hers as he spoke into her ear, "Let me kiss you, please."

She pulled back briefly, searching his face for the final confirmation of the feelings he wanted her to return and knowing that she did so whole heartedly. She leaned into him, almost uncertain of herself as she pressed her lips softly to his. She felt him still a moment before he kissed her back just as gently, allowing her control as he brought her hand up to cover his heart. She smiled against his lips as she felt the race of his heart beat before kissing him once more with more conviction, glad when he responded in kind, his other hand reassuringly strong at her waist as he pulled her closer.

Applause echoed up from below as the music finally ended and Sarah pulled back from him slowly, colour at her cheeks but a smile on her lips as she met his gaze. Before she could speak he leaned into her once more and Sarah almost squeaked in surprise at the passion he met her with. They were both aware of the crowd below and Sarah was glad he pulled back before either of them could loose too much control, knowing how easily they could be seen. He rested his forehead against hers, his expression one of barely concealed joy that Sarah never thought she'd see on him. She couldn't resist pressing one more fleeting kiss to his lips, feeling the hand that held hers tighten as his other left her waist to knot in the loose curls of her hair.

"I think we missed the end," she said, giggling as he tore his gaze from hers to see the curtain call below.

"Lot of old wailing, can't even compare," he said stroking the back of her neck, "Sarah?"

"Mmm?" she all but purred at his touch.

"Tell me you love me."

"I…"

"Sir?"

"The Fates are conspiring against me," he growled making Sarah giggle before turning with as much politeness as he could muster to the young usher, "Yes?"

"Your table is ready, if you would like to come through," said the usher.

"We'll be through in a moment," said Jareth as the usher hurried from the box. Turning to Sarah he sighed dramatically, "Someone up there really doesn't like me."

"Oh I don't know," said Sarah as he helped her to her feet. She took hold of his tie and pulled him to her, snaking her arms around his neck before kissing him, hearing the hitch in his breathing as she touched her tongue to his lips before he granted her access, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly against his lips as his hands came firmly to her waist, pulling her flush against him, her soft curves against his slim, hard planes that made her shiver with want. She was glad for his grip on her as her legs wanted to collapse beneath her as his lips left hers to travel down her throat, nipping at the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

"Ask me again," said Sarah, gripping a little tighter to his as he kissed the site of her pulse as he had in the bar days before.

"Tell me you love me Sarah."

"I love you," she said, "I'm so in love with you."

He pulled back to meet her gaze, "I'll always love you," he said, brushing her lips with his, "I always have."

Sarah hugged him tightly, half wanting to cry and half wanting to laugh like a fool as five weeks of repressed emotion fell into place.

"I'm dreaming," she said softly.

"If you are, please don't wake up," said Jareth before pulling back fully, "Come dancing with me?"

"Dancing?" said Sarah, "Where?"

"They've got a small band in the theatre salon tonight, I reserved us a table if you'd like to go."

"As if I'd pass up the chance to dance with the Goblin King," said Sarah pulling off her remaining glove and putting them both in her purse, "Plus it gives me a chance to show you off to everyone because you are looking utterly charming tonight my love."

Jareth smiled as he offered her his arm, "I could happily get used to you calling me that," he said, "And I think it's only fair I get to show you off too."

Sarah laid her head on his shoulder as he led her from the box and through to the small, elegant salon, seeing the faces of those already present turned to them but Sarah wasn't sure it they were staring at their clothes or the looks on their faces, sure they were both grinning like idiots.

The band had already begun to play as they took their seats and there were already couples happily dancing on the small dance floor before them but Sarah feared her legs would be far from capable of dancing for a good while at least following Jareth's kiss and was happy to sit by and simply listen. It wasn't long until they abandoned their seats from across the table to each other to sit side by side, ignoring the music in favour of talking to one another. What began with soft professions and wishes though soon descended into their familiar banter and Sarah was glad that whatever relationship they pursued from there it would still be grounded in their strong friendship.

"Come on then Prince of Egypt, I want a history lesson," said Sarah as she finally conceded the foot war they'd been waging under the table.

"And what are you wanting to know my sweet?" said Jareth snagging hold of her hand once more, glad when her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"The Sphinx," said Sarah, "Who does it represent?"

"Some great big ugly bugger with no nose," said Jareth causing her to giggle.

"Idiot," she teased, "You can never give a straight answer to anything can you?"

"One of the joys of being a Fae," he said pressing a kiss to the curls atop her head, "On your feet now anyway, I asked you dancing not to a lecture on Egyptology."

He got to his feet and offered her his hand with a showy bow which she happily accepted, letting him lift her to standing before kissing her gloveless hand.

"Might I have this dance Your Grace?" he teased.

Sarah curtseyed playfully, "By all means Your Majesty," she said as he led her to the floor. He turned her under his arm before moving her to the gentle waltz. Not caring for ceremony or the eyes on them, Sarah cuddled close to him, smiling into the shoulder of his jacket as she heard him singing softly along with the woman on stage. They passed several dances oblivious to those around them and Sarah thought nothing of it when his hand left her waist for a moment until she heard the eerily familiar music echoing through the room. She looked up to see his amused grin at her expression as the singer took up the song he had sung to her in the crystal ballroom.

"Jareth…how?"

"Like I said, I know who to talk to…and who to pass a music score onto," he said spinning her out of his arms before turning her back in to him so her back was pressed against his chest. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "After all, what would tonight be if we didn't have our song."

"Our song," said Sarah as she effortlessly followed his footwork.

"Have we not been there for each other my love," he said turning her back to face him, "As the world has fallen down?"

Sarah giggled, "You're just one walking romantic cliché today aren't you; roses, romantic opera, our song," she said before pressing the lightest kiss to his lips, "I love it."

"Don't get too used to it," he said as he took her round the floor, "This side of me only comes out on very special occasions."

"Well I also love it when you're a bad boy so I'm sure I'll cope, I did fall in love with the Goblin King after all, not Prince Charming," said Sarah snuggling into him, "Sing to me."

Jareth did as he was bidden, singing the song he had written solely for her in her ear as they danced, the female voice on stage fading into nothing in Sarah's mind as she was transported back ten years to her fondest memory of the Labyrinth. As the song came to a close she clung closer to him, letting him know that she had no intention of pulling away this time. His hand left its place at her waist to tilt her head up to his before he covered her lips with his own, kissing her deeply as every emotion he had held back from her came out full force. Sarah gave herself up to him, knowing even without his kiss that he possessed her body and soul.

"Let's go home," she said as he released her.

He took her from the floor and soon the usher was bringing them their coats. The coach was already waiting for them as they left the theatre and Jareth handed her into it before climbing in beside her, standing on no ceremony as he pulled her into his arms. Sarah nuzzled into his neck, loving the smell of him as she placed nervous little kisses against his neck.

"So," she said, feeling him shudder under her touch, "Any more stops on this whirlwind seduction of yours?"

"Seduction?" said Jareth toying with her hair, "You kissed me precious."

"Complaints?"

"Not at all," said Jareth, turning her face to his and kissing her for emphasis, "I've been waiting to do that for eleven years."

"I think I have too, I think I fell in love with you the second I read your book," said Sarah gently unknotting the ribbon that held his hair in place, "Do you mind if we make a slight detour before we go home?"

Jareth smiled down at her, "Whatever you want my love."

Sarah grinned at the endearment before leaving his arms to cross the coach to speak to the driver, "Could you take us to the north end of the park please?"

"Certainly miss," said the driver, "The rate he's paying me I'd take you to Vancouver and back."

"She really doesn't need to know that my friend," said Jareth.

"How much did tonight cost you?" said Sarah as she crossed back over to him.

"That's between me and Khepri's credit card my darling. All you need to know is that seeing you smile is worth every penny and, with a hope that you never come to your senses and realise how utterly unworthy I am of you, just a taster of what I will give you should next week go our way."

"You're going to spoil me," said Sarah cuddling him close in the chill October air.

"Probably," said Jareth into her hair, "Perhaps you'll let me corrupt you sometime too."

Sarah giggled, "Hmm, no doubt there, I've seen that whip of yours."

Jareth groaned, "Please don't put images like that in my head when I'm trying to be a gentleman, I do so hate cold showers!"

Sarah blushed at his words and buried her face in his jacket to hide it. She heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the chilly wind. The rest of the journey passed in silence, the only noise being the rhythmic clack of the horses' hooves on the road that was soon lulling Sarah to sleep. As the coach pulled to a halt Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead to wake her.

"We're at the park precious," he said softly, "Though you look as if you'd be better going home."

"No I'm fine," said Sarah pulling some money from her purse before Jareth could protest and handing it to the driver, "We'll be fine from here, thank you for tonight."

"Not a problem ma'am, you have a good night now," he said when they both left the coach.

They watched him pull away before Sarah took Jareth's hand and tugged him into the park, the Fae already knowing their destination as he followed behind. As they stepped onto the bridge Sarah turned to him, her face an odd picture of happiness and nerves. Jareth ran a finger down her cheek.

"What is it love?"

"Help me make a crystal again," said Sarah.

"Why?"

"Please," said Sarah catching his hand.

Jareth frowned, "You're tired, it'll exhaust you," he said, "We can make one in the morning, when you're more awake."

"Tomorrow will be too late," she said, "Please darling."

"Oh how I wish I had some magic words to tell you that you have no power over me at times," sighed Jareth as her dark eyes widened in pleading, "Alright I'll help you but the second I feel it's too much for you we'll stop ok?"

Sarah beamed but then frowned at the way he was eyeing her dress, "What's the matter?"

"We seem to have a problem of fashion logistics unless you expect me to go up and under," said Jareth gently tugging on the material of her skirt.

Sarah smirked, "Somehow I don't think the cops would believe any story we could come up with if they found us in the park at twenty to midnight with your hand up my skirt."

Jareth's hands traced up the side of her bodice, his thumbs tracing the silk just beneath the swell of her breasts, "Well I have to reach your tattoo somehow and the alternative is just as likely to raise an eyebrow or two," he said feeling the hitch of her heart beat beneath his right hand, "Plus I may get a little distracted."

He smirked at the colour that touched her pale cheeks as she took one of his hands and laid it over her dress where her tattoo would be.

"We'll be fine like this," she said a little breathlessly, "Help me."

Jareth dropped the bravado, knowing any lapse in concentration could harm her and slowly he helped her form another perfect crystal, loving the elated, if a little tired; look on her face when the sphere came to rest in her hand. Sarah stroked the crystal momentarily with her thumb before looking up at him.

"Can I change it into something?"

Jareth shook his head, "You'll need more lessons to manipulate it and you're too tired."

"You said the other day I was quick to learn to make a crystal," she pleaded, "Please Jareth, let me try."

"What's this all in aid of anyway?"

"I want to give you something, a gift for tonight, to say thank you," said Sarah, placing her free hand over his heart.

Jareth covered her hand with his own, "I need nothing more than your love Sarah, that's all I've ever wanted from you. I don't need any gifts."

Sarah leaned up to kiss him softly, "Please? I promise to stop if I feel too tired, this is important to me."

Jareth took her hand and led her off the bridge and over to the bench, sitting her down beside him. He frowned at the crystal in her hand for a moment before covering it with his own, "A compromise then," he said, "I'll teach you to manipulate it but I'll take some of the work, I'll be a vessel for your wish. I won't know what you're creating until it's complete but I'll help."

Sarah nodded happily and slowly Jareth talked her through the manipulation, Sarah able to feel his skill with magic passing through the crystal and into her own hand. Slowly she began to silently make her wish, the crystal shifting beneath her fingers until in her palm sat a perfect circlet of silver rather than the crystal orb. She closed her hand tightly around the bracelet and brought her fist to cover her heart, her other hand reaching beneath his hair at the back of his neck, "Ask me," she said softly.

"Ask you what?" said Jareth.

Sarah glanced behind her at the clock tower, "You know what to ask me; quickly, it's only a minute till midnight."

Realisation dawned on Jareth and he smiled as he reached out a hand to cup her cheek, "But I don't want the first anymore or the third and I already have the second."

"Yes you do," said Sarah, "So long as it goes both ways. Ask me Jareth, please."

"Fear me?" he said breathlessly.

"Always," murmured Sarah resting her forehead against his.

"Love me?"

"Forever."

"Do as I say?"

Sarah smiled before kissing him softly, "I am and ever will be your slave if you'll be mine?"

"You know I have been," said Jareth, "Since the first day I ever saw you."

"Then this is my forever," said Sarah pulling back and slipping the bracelet around his wrist, "I love you Jareth and if things go our way this means that I will follow you wherever you want me to go and that I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Just be my Sarah, forever."

Sarah pulled him down into a fierce kiss, her arms tight about his neck as she sealed her pledge to him, "I love you," she said pulling back, "And it feels so good to be able to tell you that."

Jareth smiled as the clock struck midnight behind them, "You know I'm suddenly glad Oberon sent me here, very glad. Poetic really that I had to lose everything to get all I ever wanted," he said, "To think we nearly didn't have this chance."

"It's the past," said Sarah taking his hand, "How about taking me home hey?"

They left the park hand in hand, the path familiar and slow as they enjoyed the silence of each others' company. As they reached two blocks away from Sarah's house though she stopped and leaned on a nearby lamppost to pull off her shoes.

"Beautiful as these are they're killing me," she groused, stockinged feet testing the pavement beneath her, "At least it's not raining."

"Perhaps not but I can't have you walking on a cold pavement with nothing on your feet," said Jareth before sweeping her up into a bridal lift before smiling wryly down at her, "As if this wasn't the plan anyway."

Sarah blushed, knowing she had quite secretly been hoping for the turn of events since she saw the shoes and still often given to the remembrance of his deceptively strong arms cradling her. She said nothing but wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her the final few blocks to her house, only setting her back on her feet at the top of the porch, bending to kiss her before unlocking the door and letting her step inside.

The house was dark and silent as they quietly crept into the living room, shedding coats and shoes as they went. Sarah reached up to tug off his tie and popped the first few buttons on his shirt before fluffing up his hair.

"There you are," she said, "Handsome as you looked tonight I prefer this look any day."

Jareth gently traced the fall of her necklace with a fingertip, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping to see you dressed in something similar to this sometime soon," he said, "Much as I love however you look, tonight you rival the greatest beauties of Avalon."

Sarah laughed, "That's a fine pair of rose tinted glasses you've got on there," she said toying with the circlet around his wrist.

Jareth took hold of her shoulders, "I speak only the truth my darling, you are by far the loveliest woman I have ever beheld and I will never have you belittle your looks in front of me."

Sarah frowned, "Jareth please don't flatter me in comparison to them; I've seen Titania and her maids and that picture of Anna, they're so unfathomably beautiful and I could never compare," she said, "I know I'm more in your eyes but don't compare me please."

Jareth gave her an amused smile, pulling her into a tight embrace, "As you wish my funny little coquette," he said before burying his face in her hair, "But know I will always think you the most beautiful. Sarah darling, stay with me tonight."

Sarah stiffened in his arms and pulled back quickly, "I…I don't know if I'm…"

"Not like that," said Jareth quickly, "I will not deny that that would be the sweetest pleasure I have ever known but, with you, I have no wish to go from one kiss to a swift night and a forgotten morning, this is worth far more to me than that. Just stay with me, sleep beside me and let me wake tomorrow with you in my arms so that I know tonight wasn't just a dream."

Sarah relaxed but kept her eyes closed as she fiddled with a button on his shirt, "Of course I will," she said before glancing up at him, "Jareth I'm sorry, I promise I won't make you wait long, it's just…well you know my history and with what happened the other day…"

"Hush, I know," said Jareth, "And I will wait as long as necessary for you to be comfortable. This is hardly the best environment anyway, Toby liable to enter without knocking, your parents only just down the hall and able to hear every moan…"

Sarah shuddered as his voice dropped to a level she had never heard even in his playful teasing as he whispered in her ear.

"And I so long to hear you scream as you come fore me precious."

The ground and Sarah Williams would have become suddenly more closely acquainted had it not been for his arms about her as her legs went out at his words.

"Oh that's not fair," she moaned, "You just speak and I…"

"You what love?"

"Bastard!" she hissed beneath a giggle, "You never play fair."

"I'd be no fun if I did," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Now then love, I believe its time I took you to bed."

Sarah smirked up at him, "My feet still hurt to walk," she whined playfully, giggling as he huffed in mock agitation before lifting her up once more.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said.

"Probably one of the toughest adventures you'll ever go on Goblin King," said Sarah as he effortlessly made for the stairs.

"No doubt there precious," he said shifting her to over his shoulder as she shrieked in surprise, "You'll wake the whole house like that, now stop squirming or I'll hang you by your ankles."

"Cruel old thing."

"Sarah love, I'm the Goblin King, hardly conducive to hearts and flowers twenty-four hours a day. What was that you were saying about an adventure?"

"Bastard."

"Of course."

"Jareth?"

"Yes love."

"Take me to bed."


	11. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild smut

Sarah stirred as she felt the trace of fingers over her waist; tickling her slightly, not enough to make her laugh but enough for her to press back into the gentle touch. She smiled as her hair was pulled back from her neck and soft lips pressed to her skin, remembrances of the night before flooding her memory. After Jareth had carried her up the stairs he set her outside her room only to look on in confusion as she hurried into his room before coming out again with his blue silk shirt. She had told him to change and wait for her in his room as she ran into the bathroom. He had done as he was told and she found him dressed in his loose black trousers and open white shirt, perched on the edge of the bed. She had smirked at his expression as she had walked in dressed in nothing but his shirt and her underwear.

She had crossed to him, giggling nervously as he took hold of her hips and pulled her closer. She stroked back his hair as he stared up at her with something akin to wonder before coaxing her into a kiss, his hands smoothing over the silk of the shirt she wore. He had tugged her down to sit astride his legs, holding her close as her kisses grew in confidence until he had to pull away for fear of taking anything too far, the pretty blush on her skin making the choice all the harder.

There had been no awkwardness when they had climbed into bed, immediately shifting closer to each other as they talked quietly in the darkness. Shared reminiscences soon turning into soft professions of love that Sarah had thought she'd never share with anyone let alone the Goblin King. They finally fell asleep in each others embrace, waking now and then in the night but falling swiftly back to sleep as they realised the presence of one another.

Sarah was pulled from her memory as his kisses continued up to her ear, his voice still rough from sleep as he spoke.

"Good morning precious," he purred, his hand slipping from her waist to her abdomen to pull her back against him.

Sarah stretched luxuriously against him, "Good morning indeed," she said as he continued his assault on her neck, "You're insatiable, we should really be getting up."

"It's a Sunday," said Jareth turning her to lie on her back and kissing her lips, "And I've waited long enough to spend the morning in bed with you."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well when you put it like that," she said before kissing him. They were soon lost in one another, time passing to nothing as Sarah realised the morning she had so often dreamed of even days after her first encounter with the Labyrinth. After a while his kiss deepened and Sarah felt his fingertips trail up her arm and then down the chain of her necklace to the buttons of the shirt she wore. He popped the first, stroking the soft skin he revealed.

"This alright?" he asked, studying her face as he unfastened the second. Sarah nodded silently as the third came undone in his hands, the cool material only just keeping her covered from his gaze.

"Just tell me to stop if it's too much," said Jareth as her popped open the fourth and final button. He bent his head down to her neck, kissing her softly, "Sarah let me touch you."

"Don't stop," she breathed with a shiver, "I trust you."

She couldn't help but arch up into him as his hand slipped slowly over her breast, his touch gentle and feather soft as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you Sarah," he affirmed as he caressed her, revelling in the tiny pleasured moans he pulled from her. Unable to form a coherent sentence Sarah coaxed his lips back to hers, sighing with delight at the gentle touch that soon deepened into something ancient and powerful, reminding her that it was no mere mortal confessing his love to her. The notion should have terrified her but instead she found herself shifting to lie more fully beneath him, his slim body a welcome weight against her. It was only when his lips broke from hers and began to trail down her neck to the skin her had recently exposed that alarm bells began to ring in her mind, reminding her where such actions could lead to and, despite her trust and love for him, how terrifying the prospect still was.

The stirring hardness she felt at her thigh only frightened her further and she froze, "Wait!" she said weakly, "Jareth stop please."

He pulled back without protest, concern replacing any previous emotion on his face, "Too fast?" he said, understanding in his voice as he shifted enough to enable him to do up the shirt she wore.

Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry, I just…"

Jareth placed a finger to her lips, "I know precious," he said stroking her hair, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have more control over myself. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Sarah softly, reaching up to run her fingers over the sharp angle of his cheek bone, "I wish I could."

"There's time," said Jareth, "I don't want you to rush into anything for my sake, I've waited eleven years for you darling and I'll wait eleven more if that's what it takes."

Sarah smiled, "You're too good for me, do you know that?"

"Reverse that darling," said Jareth raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it, "I suppose you'd better be getting up after all."

Sarah sat up and kissed him lightly before getting out of the bed, turning when he didn't follow, "Are you coming?"

"Not quite yet, I'll be down in a little while," said Jareth with a rueful smile, "I have a date with a rather cold shower first."

Sarah couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "Oh Jareth I'm sorry."

"Just don't mention lampposts or the Empire State Building in my hearing for the time being," he said with a long suffering sigh, "By the Fates you are too beautiful for a halfling like me. Be gone woman lest you torment me further!"

"I'll see you downstairs," she said at the door, "Don't be too long ok?"

"I won't be," he assured as she left the room.

Sarah went into her own room and sat down on the bed with a sigh, cursing her own lingering arousal and the memory that wouldn't allow her to see it to conclusion. Half of her wanted nothing more than to rush back to the Goblin King's bed and find out the reality of her most intimate fantasies but the other half of her feared the pain she remembered and the fear that would break both their heart's should it take her again in his arms. She groaned in frustration and flopped backwards on the bed, pulling her pillow over her face. She heard the bathroom door close and a few moments later the whirr of the shower, leaving her trying in vain not to picture a very naked and very wet Fae. She pulled her pillow off her face and retrieved a pair of sweat pants from the back of her chair, smiling at the silk dress neatly folded there.

She ran a hand over the flowers on her dresser and her collection of riddles, smiling at the memory of the day before and realising she had finally achieved the morning she had wanted every year since she ran the Labyrinth. She pulled on the sweat pants but kept his shirt, unwilling to relinquish the scent of him that still lingered on it, before tying her hair back into a tail at the back of her neck. She left her room and all but skipped down the stairs, realising she was the first of her family out of bed.

She busied herself in the kitchen, clearing up remnants of what appeared to be one of Toby's midnight feasts before boiling the water for the coffee. The kettle had barely begun to whistle when two strong arms encircled her waist and she smiled as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Feeling better?" she asked cheekily, trying to dodge his wet hair as the strands stuck to her neck, leaving shivery trails on her skin.

"Wench," muttered Jareth in her ear, "You were put on this earth to torment me I'm sure."

"Tease, torment and terrorise was the job description," she said before looking over her shoulder at him, "Oh wait a moment, that's yours."

Jareth groaned, "Such comedy for a Sunday morning," he said running a hand over the silk at her side, "I think I shall frame this shirt, I'm suddenly rather fond of it."

"You really are ridiculous at times," said Sarah with a laugh, "You know its a little tricky making coffee with a Goblin King wrapped around you."

Jareth sighed dramatically, "Then we must be deprived this morning for I refuse to relinquish my hold to beans, water and cow juice."

"Don't blame me when you're all grumpy in an hour or so then because you haven't had your caffeine fix," said Sarah turning in his arms.

"That is a vicious slander Miss Williams, I am never grumpy," said the Fae with an attempt at a straight face.

"Oh no never," said Sarah before mimicking his British drawl, "I don't like synthetics, grump, damn Yanks can't make a cup of tea to save their lives, grump, Oberon's a git, grump, oh and why couldn't they install a lift in the Statue of Liberty, grump!"

Jareth scowled at her but she could see the tremor of a laugh in his face, "So close darling but its bloody Yanks rather than damn Yanks, you must get it right."

"If you say so English," said Sarah, taking her brother's nickname for him as they fell into the familiar playful banter of their nationalities.

"You forget, love, that I am not truly British," teased Jareth.

"Well that wonderful RP of yours begs to differ, darling."

"A personal choice dearest, I once had my Mother's accent and she was from near Romania," he said before slipping easily into an Eastern European lilt, "Perhaps you would prefer it."

Sarah's eyes widened at the chill that went through her at the sound of it, a blush coming lightly to her cheeks, "Do that again."

Jareth grinned wickedly, keeping the voice, "So you like it do you?" he said leaning in to nuzzle her neck, "You should be warned though, Romania is not far from that legendary land of Transylvania and we Fae are known at times to follow the whims of das vampyre."

Sarah shrieked in delight as he nipped at her neck, his arms tightening about her waist as he growled against her throat. She giggled as he continued his playful assault, batting ineffectually at his shoulder in an attempt to push him off.

"Behave yourself," she admonished with a smile, "What's gotten into you?"

He pulled back; laughing with her until his expression softened into what Sarah would have called a wistful smile on any other person.

"What is it?" she said.

Jareth took hold of her chin gently, "Your smile."

"What smile?" said Sarah.

"This smile," said the Fae, "This perfect smile, I'm not seen it for so long and I had feared to never see it again after what happened but now… Sarah you look happy again."

"I am happy," said Sarah, "I finally have you."

"You've always had me," he said, all laughter dropped, "I am truly sorry I frightened you this morning."

"Stop apologising," said Sarah laying a hand on his chest, glad he had opted for his black shirt that he always left almost as open as his Underground clothes so she could feel the smooth, warm skin of his chest, "That wasn't your fault. I wanted you and I was enjoying it but he…why does he have to come between us, it's not fair."

Jareth covered her hand with his own, "He's not coming between us love, he doesn't have that power."

"Doesn't he?" said Sarah sadly, "I love you and I want to be with you but every time we get too close I know he'll be haunting me and I don't know when that will end."

"In time," said Jareth, "Right now you associate love with fear and pain but I will show you it's quite the opposite, however long it takes. I have fought through eleven years for you and I don't give up easily; I love you Sarah and when I finally make love to you I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure. Until then though I am happy just to know you love me."

Sarah laid her forehead on his shoulder as his arms came about her, "If I had known who you were I would have taken that crystal."

"I wasn't like this back then, this is five weeks of your attentions my dear, I think you've improved me miraculously," said Jareth, stroking her hair before falling silent, lost in the feel of her.

xxxx

Karen stopped her husband as he tried to move passed her into the kitchen, placing a finger to her lips as she nodded to the couple in the room. Robert froze for a moment as he saw his daughter raise herself on tiptoes to kiss the man in her arms and nearly called out in protest until he saw the infinite care Jareth showed as he knotted a strand of her hair around his finger, the pair sharing some private joke as Sarah pressed another kiss to the shining silver circlet around his wrist.

"Seems the best friends façade has finally gone out of the window," whispered Karen with a smile, "About time if you ask me."

"Don't you think it's too soon after what happened with Brett," said Robert, "She's fragile right now."

Karen frowned, "She's in safe hands there Rob, trust me, he loves her."

"Maybe but he's a lot older than her, she's barely a girl."

"There's barely ten years between them and she's a grown woman, only five years younger than I was when we met and we have a bit of an age gap," said Karen rubbing his arm, "We have to let her go sometime."

Rob smiled sadly, "I'm not ready too just yet, she's my baby."

"And she always will be," said Karen before stepping into the kitchen with a deliberate cough, pleased to see that though the couple parted they did so slowly and with no guilt, "Good morning Jareth, Sarah."

"Morning," said Sarah lightly, "I was just putting some coffee on, do you want some?"

Karen bustled them away from the counter, "I'll do it, you two take a seat. That envelope on the table has got your photos from New York in, you'll forgive that we took a peek when they arrived yesterday."

"You took a peek," said Rob sitting at the table with Sarah and Jareth, deliberately placing a possessive kiss on his daughter's forehead that earned him a swift glare from his wife.

Sarah grinned as she picked up the envelope and pulled out the photo wallet, "We've got nothing to hide, save perhaps for Jareth's Lady Liberty impression."

"I stand by the fact that it was by far the best one on the boat," said the Fae stealing the photos from her and flicking through them until he found the one he wanted, "And there we have it, by far the most dignified impression ever."

Sarah took the picture from his hand and immediately burst into peals of laughter, "Do you know who you look like with that doughnut in your mouth?"

"Do I want to know?"

"One of the Fiery Forest knockers!" cried Sarah before throwing her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd said.

"One of the what?" said Rob.

"Just something from my book," covered Sarah shooting Jareth a pained glance, "Something Jareth and I saw when we met in England reminded me of it."

"A door in Kensington," said Jareth helping her along, "It had a face and Sarah began having a conversation with it, drew a few looks. I had to explain she was a wonderfully eccentric American writer."

"You talking about England has reminded me," said Karen setting four cups of coffee on the table with a motherly grace, "There's a package that came for you yesterday in the front room Jareth, I'm assuming it's from that brother of yours in England you spoke of the day your Embassy documents came through. Ken…Keith…"

"Kip," said Jareth all mirth falling from his face as he got to his feet, "If you'll excuse me a moment."

"I'll come with you," said Sarah following him, "I want to see if Kip's sent those clothes he promised, though they've taken their time to get here."

The pair hurried from the room and into the darkened living room, the package sat in a sinister and conspicuous fashion on the coffee table. Sarah closed the door to the kitchen behind her.

"Expecting something?" she said as Jareth pulled open the drapes to let in some light.

"No," said the Fae, "Nothing at all."

Sarah sat on the sofa, eyeing the package warily, "Do you think it's safe?"

"Probably not," said Jareth careful not to touch it as he crouched down by the table, "But it is Kip's writing; he's gone all out with the London post mark."

"He knows your cover's important," said Sarah, "Should we open it?"

Jareth poked the brown paper bundle, "I'll open it, go and sit across the room. If anything jumps out of this thing I'd rather it be my neck it's wrapped around."

"Jareth…"

"Sarah, please do it, don't argue with me," he said.

Sarah wanted to argue but did as she was told; flopping down into a chair across the room from him as he tentatively opened the package. He finally opened it out fully on the table to reveal two neat bundles of black fabric and a sheet of parchment. Jareth took up the note and beckoned her over, a sad smile on his face as he translated the hieroglyphics for her.

"We are ready Captain," he read.

Sarah laid a hand on his arm, "You alright?"

"Don't you just love it when reality swoops down and smacks you in the face?" said the Fae before laying his head on her shoulder as she knelt beside him, "Clearly I was too happy."

"We had to remember at some point," said Sarah, feeling his upset that their morning had been brought to a grinding halt, "What are they?"

Jareth reached out and picked up the top bundle of material, opening it out to reveal a long black cape emblazoned with the Ulula crest of his pendant, the owl wild and strong. He ran a hand over the gold brocade at the edges, the workmanship clearly skilled and loving.

"Tana made these," said Jareth softly, "My sister-in-law, I recognise this stitch; she made the jacket you saw me in, in your dream."

"These are lovely," said Sarah taking up the other before frowning, "Makes it feel all the more imminent though."

"I know precious," said Jareth covering her hand with his own, "But we'll get through it, we have an army waiting for us don't forget."

"If we get to them in time," said Sarah, "Jareth you have to promise to leave me if I'm slowing down when we're going through."

"Not a chance, we get there together or not at all."

"No Jareth, they need you not me. I will be at your side, you know that, but if it comes to it leave me behind. You have to think of the Underground."

"The Underground be damned," said Jareth tossing his cape onto the table.

Sarah slid closer to him, taking both his hands in hers, "They need you back Jareth, you need to stop caring and take control or we'll never get through," she said, "I promised to follow you that night we met Titania and I'm ready to do that, I am under your command in there and if I'm falling behind you have to leave me."

"A good commander never leaves a man behind."

"I'm no man," said Sarah.

Jareth frowned, "You know what I mean. I won't leave you behind, whatever happens," he said.

"Back in the Unseelie War, if one person held you back and to wait would have meant the destruction of Avalon what would you have done?"

Jareth pulled his hands away and got to his feet, conflict on his face, "Sarah that's not fair."

"But you and I both know the answer don't we?"

Jareth turned to look out over the garden, "I'm in love with you Sarah."

"I know," said Sarah, "But I can't mean that to you in there, not when there's so much at stake."

"I can't just turn it off," said Jareth.

Sarah got to her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist, mimicking his position from the kitchen as she stroked a hand over his slim frame, "I know sweetheart but we have to, both of us, just so that we have a future. I want a life with you but if we fail that'll be stolen from us so we sacrifice thirteen hours for…for forever Jareth; I think that's worth it."

"Forever?"

"If you'll have me," said Sarah ducking under his arm to face him.

Jareth smiled down at her, a wicked gleam in his eye, "Sarah love, that almost sounds like a proposal."

"You don't get away with it that easily," giggled Sarah, "When they time comes…if the time comes, I want the full works from you mister otherwise I might just say no."

"Bribery Miss Williams?" said Jareth running the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "I'm so proud."

Sarah laid a hand on his chest, "You must be rubbing off on me."

Jareth smirked, "Oh I'd like to think so," he said as her fingers threaded into the back of his hair as she pulled him down into a kiss. The world had all but disappeared around them until a youthfully disgusted voice rang out.

"That is so disgusting!" cried Toby, "You're worse than Mom and Dad!"

"Good morning Toby," said Sarah as Jareth released her with an amused sigh.

"You two are so going out," said the boy flopping onto the sofa and flicking on the television before grabbing Sarah's cape from beside him, "What's this?"

"Nothing," said Sarah, "Just a present from Jareth's brother."

Toby frowned, "Why's he sending you a blanket?"

Jareth took the cape from Toby's hand and tossed it over the arm of the sofa, "All this talk of boring clothes Toby Williams," he said ruffling the boy's hair, "Almost sounds like you're trying to avoid our zombie slashing rematch!"

"No way English!" cried Toby, leaping for the controller like one possessed, "You're so going down."

Jareth gave Sarah an amused smile as Toby became suitably distracted, allowing her to pick up the capes without further comment. She headed to the door as the gut wrenching noises of zombie carnage began to echo from the television.

"I'll leave you boys to it then," she said as the week old grudge match began again, both of them as distracted by the game, "Bad as each other."

The comment fell on deaf ears but Sarah knew the Goblin King was far from distracted by the game and more so by the journey ahead and the choices they would both have to make. She studied him for a moment, tamed hair and modern dress, before trying to picture the true Goblin King and reaching a loss despite seeing him dressed as such the day before. The failure worried her; reminding her how different he was from the terrifying persona she had known but knowing that he would need to be so again, stealing from her the person who had come to be her Jareth. Her old fears rose once more as she ran a hand over the owl on the cape before hurrying from the room to hide them away until they were needed.

xxxx

Sarah looked up as the hilt of her sword appeared in front of her face, a common sight over the passed four days as they prepared in secret for their journey to the Underground. She groaned and rubbed her shoulder, "Again?"

"I'm afraid so," said Jareth from above her.

"But we did three hours this morning," said Sarah looking up at him, "My shoulder hurts."

Jareth leaned down over the back of the sofa and kissed her forehead, "Only another half an hour, just until your family's home, then I promise to run you a bath and rub away all your aches and pains."

"Why do I have a feeling that has an ulterior motive?" said Sarah.

"I have no idea what you mean precious," said Jareth innocently.

"Oh no?" said Sarah, "Nothing to do with the fact that last night's so called massage was nothing of the sort."

"You weren't complaining love," he said as she turned to face him, kneeling up on the sofa, "I don't have to kiss you again if you don't want me to."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't say that," she said, "In fact I think it's been too long since you last kissed me."

Jareth leaned into her but stopped just before meeting her lips, "Afterwards," he said, "We need to practice for tomorrow."

Sarah groaned as he pulled away and held out her sword again, "That's not fair!"

Jareth smirked, "So you keep saying. Come on, sooner we're done and all that?"

Sarah took hold of her blade and followed him down into the basement to what had become their practice ground. Before she was even off the stairs she saw him turn and automatically drew the sword at her side to block his blow.

"Jeez a bit of warning next time," she said as he stepped back to let her down.

"Why? Oberon's guards won't give you any warning," said Jareth, his sword balanced on one finger perfectly between the hilt and the blade, "Your reflexes are good though."

"They'll be better when I'm actually on my guard," said Sarah, "I'm hardly going to expect the man who says he loves me is going to try to kill me."

Jareth flipped the blade a full three-sixty in the air before catching it easily behind his back, resheathing it at his side, "But what's the first rule of the Labyrinth?"

"Nothing is what it seems," quoted Sarah in deliberate parrot fashion, "But I'll know its you, I'll be with you."

"Will you?" said Jareth, "And what happens when I turn a corner a moment before you or after you and you lose sight of me for a second? Who's to say the figure you find is me and not some illusion of Oberon's to trick you?"

"He can do that?"

"He's the King of the Faeries, Sarah, he can do pretty much anything," said Jareth, "Think of the illusion I created for you, our dance, was that real to you?"

"Yes," said Sarah.

"That was no more than a wave of my hand, a fraction of my own power and Oberon's strength is ten times what I could ever possess," said Jareth seeing the cold realisation on Sarah's face, "So you see why I say you must be on your guard at all times."

"How will I know its you then?" said Sarah, "What do I do if I lose sight of you?"

Jareth took her hand, "You ask me a question, something only you and I know," he said, toying with the waist band of her jeans, "Like what does your owl hold in his claws or which statue should I never be allowed near in Central Park."

Sarah giggled, "That poor toad stool!" she said, "What if you answer wrong though?"

"Then you do not hesitate," said Jareth, "You use that pretty blade exactly as I showed you."

"Kill you?"

"It won't be me though love. You cannot hesitate, it may be an illusion but it will have as much strength as I do and will be quite capable of killing you," he said stepping back, "Now then, no exercises this time and I won't go easy on you. Ready?"

"Ready," said Sarah raising her blade.

"Then draw if you dare, my Lady."

Sarah smirked at the challenge, "Oh I dare Your Majesty."

Jareth's attack was instant and Sarah could do little more than duck out of the way, finding him on her once more as she straightened. She blocked his blows as he had shown her, his strength formidable even in a practice bout. Whether by luck or chance she didn't know, she gained the upper hand, Jareth becoming defensive against her attack but her victory was brief as the Fae swiftly disarmed her, her sword clattering noisily to the floor, before spinning her till her back was at his chest and his blade an inch from her throat.

"Almost," he murmured in her ear, his tone as such as to send trembles of anything but fear through her, "But I am not easily beaten."

"So it would seem," said Sarah as the blade was withdrawn and returned to its home, Jareth's hand returning to brush her hair back before his lips found the pulse point on her neck, feeling the hitch in its tempo at his kiss.

"I have to admit though," he said between kisses, "I hope you don't have the effect you have on me on every opponent, I could get very jealous."

"Jareth," Sarah breathed, "We're meant to be practising."

"Mmm, practising," said Jareth continuing his delicate assault, "I am practising; I'd like to one day call myself an expert in the seduction of Sarah Williams."

Sarah let her head fall back on his shoulder as his hands came to her waist, shifting beneath the material of her top. She moaned as his fingers traced her ribs and he chuckled against her throat.

"Like that?"

"You know I do," said Sarah, "You're a wicked, wicked man."

"You love me though," said Jareth turning her to face him, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "Even if I still can't fathom why."

"Perhaps that you can be coming at me with an Egyptian battle blade one second and looking at me the way you are right now the next."

"And how am I looking at you love?" said Jareth, both his tone and gaze growing darker with promise.

Sarah ran her hands over his slim hips, loving the rough denim against her palms, "Same way you looked at me last night before you proceeded to be a very naughty boy indeed," she said leaning up to kiss him, "You really should learn to keep your hands to yourself unless you're growing fond of those cold showers."

"A welcome price to hear those delicious little moans of yours," said Jareth capturing her lips once more as her hands slipped up beneath his shirt, his own pleasured groan muffled between them, "Now who's the wicked one, my temptress?"

Sarah let one hand rise up to his chest as the other descended once more to run along the elegant leather belt of his sword, "Temptress indeed?" said Sarah, running fleeting kisses over his jaw, "You'd know a thing or two about temptation wouldn't you Your Highness; giving me that dream, tempting me with Prince Charming when beneath that jewelled coat and lover's song lay my wicked, wicked King."

"And beneath that virgin white I knew you wanted me love," he all but purred as she pulled her hand from beneath his shirt only to begin unfastening his buttons one handed.

Sarah nipped at his ear, "So I was as much a distraction for you as you were for me."

Jareth was too distracted in trying to coax her top over her head to answer directly, almost frowning at the singlet beneath her shirt, "You know you were."

Sarah's hand dipped onto his hip once more, "Funny thing isn't it, distraction?" she said, "How it makes you blind to everything else."

Jareth didn't have time to reply as she slipped from his arms and pulled his sword from his side, the point resting just over his heart as she flashed him a triumphant grin.

"What's the second rule of the Labyrinth, Jareth?" she giggled.

Jareth looked down at the blade then back up to her with an amused smile, "Very clever my dear," he said, "Though I doubt Oberon's guards will be quite as distracting as you."

"That's no excuse darling, you're always on at me to follow the rules," said Sarah pressing the blade enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin.

"Well I am in your hands if I am to be punished love," said Jareth, "At this point you hold total sway over my life and yet I do not tremble."

Sarah dropped her gaze as he raised his hand, palm down and completely still, and her heart swelled with the trust he had in her. She lowered the blade and stepped into his arms, her free hand where the sword had previously been.

"I wish I could be the only one to ever hold sway over it," she said seriously, "I wish I could lock you away safe forever."

Jareth smiled, "What's life without a little danger?" he said raising her hand to his lips, "You said yourself weeks ago that there is a difference between existing and living."

"I'm frightened," admitted Sarah, "Sometimes I dream about tomorrow and I see only one of us reaching the end."

Jareth took his sword from her hand, returning it to its elegant sheath at his side before hugging her close, "When you wake me from my nightmares you tell me they are no more than dreams and that's all they are, I am no longer a prisoner of Oberon, I do not face tortures beyond what he truly inflicted on me, my mother and family do not nightly burn before me," he said, "I know you're afraid, I am as well but I know in my heart we can achieve this."

"I wish I had your confidence," said Sarah, "In twenty-six hours we'll be there, its come so quickly."

Jareth frowned, "Twenty-six hours?"

Sarah looked down at her watch, "Well twenty-six and a half, its five thirty, you said we'd make the crossing at eight tomorrow night."

Jareth pulled away, "Its not tomorrow night I'm worried about; Toby and your parents will be home any second," he said catching up her sword from the floor as they made for the stairs, "I'm becoming far too human, I never used to lose track of time."

Sarah pulled off her belt and tossed it to him as she locked the basement door, "Go get those hidden away," she said, dreading the sound of the front door coming before the swords were safely stashed and glad when she heard him head up the stairs and then his bedroom door close. She locked down and realised that she had lost her top downstairs, left clad only in her jeans and singlet, desperately conspicuous in the chill of the October evening. She hurried into the living room and grabbed the nearest discarded item of clothing she could find and throwing it on. As soon as she realised whose jumper she had thrown on she snuggled all the deeper into it and settled down on the sofa, flicking on the television as if she had been there all afternoon.

Jareth soon joined her and a moment later the sound of the car crunching on the gravel signalled the return of Sarah's parents, the both of them laughing at the close call. Sarah lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, playing at watch the program before them.

"I don't think I've ever had to run hiding anything from a girlfriend's parents before," Jareth whispered in her ear as the front door opened.

"That what I am then, the Goblin King's girlfriend?" smirked Sarah as she thought how odd the expression sounded from him.

"Well you are yet to become my betrothed and I am thoroughly enjoying working on lover," he said, "But if you would prefer woman or wench…"

"Girlfriend's fine," said Sarah quickly as Toby barrelled into the room with his parents behind, "Hey Toby Jingles, how was parents' night? You grounded indefinitely or just for the week?"

"Not grounded at all," said Toby proudly, deftly managing to squeeze himself between his sister and the Fae, "Tell them Mom."

"He got a glowing report," said Karen happily, "Top grades in everything."

"His music teacher was especially impressed," said Roberts, "And commends the patience while questioning the sanity of the maestro mad enough to take such a pupil on."

Jareth smiled and roughed up the boy's hair, "Well Toby has been a pleasure to teach," he said fondly, "I hope though you plan on continuing to be so studious even when I am not around to teach you."

Toby frowned, "I wish you weren't going back, it's going to be really boring without you here," he said, grabbing his arm for emphasis, "Stay a bit longer."

"I have been away from my home too long," said Jareth, "And I would not wish to overstay my welcome, you have all been too kind to let me stay as long as I have."

"Nonsense," said Karen, "It has been a pleasure to have you here and the Williams door is always open, besides I hope we will be seeing more of you soon anyway."

Sarah blushed at the completely unsubtle look her step-mother sent her way and coloured all the deeper as she heard Jareth's laugh.

"I don't know," he said, "Sarah my yet come to her senses."

Sarah smirked, "Oh I think I'm completely certifiable settling for you as a boyfriend," she said, turning her head to see him cringe at the term.

"Wench," he muttered.

"Well up then you three," said Rob, "We decided seeing as Toby has astounded us all and in honour of Jareth's last night that we can all hit the town. Any requests?"

Sarah caught Jareth's obvious gaze and spoke up before anyone else could, "The Beijing Palace," she said, "I really fancy a Chinese."

"Fine by us," said Karen, "Ten minutes to get into some clothes that are actually your own then."

Sarah couldn't help but cringe.

xxxx

The room was dark as Sarah blinked awake to find the bed empty beside her. She let her eyes adjust for a moment before gazing round the room, finally lighting on the figure she wanted sat entranced on the window ledge. She watched him for a moment, wild blond hair lit like a halo by the moonlight and bouncing only off his good eye, leaving the other looking endless and black. He hummed softly to himself, an eerie, sad song that spoke of long years of loss; a melancholy figure more suited to the broken man she had helped six weeks before rather than the one she knew now. She studied him silently, drinking in the image of him and locking it away in case the chances to do so were numbering few. It wasn't long however till he felt her gaze.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said shifting to face her.

"I've not been sleeping properly anyway," said Sarah, "Can't you sleep?"

Jareth looked sadly back out of the window, "This may be my last chance to watch the moon," he said, "I would have gone outside but I feared to worry you. I was thinking too, about my brothers and Anna, I would have liked to have seen her one last time."

Sarah frowned at his tone, "You make it sound as though we've already lost."

"I'm being realistic."

"You're being defeatist," retorted Sarah, bristling at his attitude, "You can't lose faith Jareth, not you, not now."

Jareth snorted indignantly, "Faith has nothing to do with this," he said, "My brother or no, the Jackal God will never relinquish what is his. If Anubis calls even the Goblin King must answer."

Sarah sat up in the bed and crossed her arms in anger, "I'll send him to you myself if you carry on. What the heck has happened to you Jareth, before we went to bed you were bouncing about getting to kick Oberon's butt, what's changed?"

"The night and the quiet," he said cryptically before rubbing his shoulder, "The cold."

Sarah's expression turned to one of concern as she realised it was the shoulder that had borne the worst of his lashes, "It still hurts?"

Jareth nodded, "We males do not differ between species," he said, "Especially in stubbornness."

"But the way you play with Toby and our lessons…" said Sarah, "You were in pain all that time?"

"You know my vanity love," said Jareth, "I had hoped it would get stronger but, should I come face to face with someone truly trained to fight, I very much doubt I will stand much chance."

"You should have said something," said Sarah, "I could have helped. Why did you hide it from me?"

"I'm too proud Sarah, too proud and too stubborn," he said, "When I arrived here, desperate as I was, even that was hard to accept; your sweet, gentle attentions my darling. Now that pride will not even allow me to acknowledge it to myself until the dark hours."

Sarah held a hand out to him, "Come to bed," she said, her voice gentle but firm.

He did as he was bidden, taking her hand as she held up the covers for him with the other. He knelt on the bed, only half surprised as she moved to kneel behind him, tugging his shirt off over his head. She kissed the faint scar on his shoulder before her hands came up to rub it gently, feeling the harsh tension that lingered there. Sarah didn't know how long she worked his shoulder until she finally felt him begin to relax, his head falling back onto her breast.

"I'm frightened too," said Sarah as she abandoned her massage in favour of stroking his wild hair, "But I believe in you Jareth, if anyone can get us through this its you."

"You have too much faith in me love," he said bitterly before reaching up to take her hand, "At least I have you to fight for; I won't give the chance of our life up in a hurry. I want forever Sarah."

Sarah slipped from behind him, letting him recline back against the pillows as she came around to sit astride his lap, his hands automatically coming to hold her waist.

"What is it?" said Jareth noticing how she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sarah smoothed her palms up his chest, "Much as I'm convinced we'll win tomorrow, tonight may well be the last night we have together," she said, leaning down to kiss him lightly, "I'm ready."

Jareth ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, "Are you sure? I don't want you rushing into this."

"Jareth I love you and if I'm meant to die tomorrow I don't want my last minutes filled with the regret that I never knew what it felt like to have you make love to me," she said softly, not giving him a chance to answer as she fused her lips to his, kissing him deeply and feeling him respond in kind.

Soon two strong arms came about her and she suddenly found herself lifted and laid down on the bed, as he hovered over her. She smiled up at him as he traced her lips with his fingertips.

"If this gets too much just tell me to stop," he said as Sarah raised her arms to let him pull her nightdress of over her head, discarding it on the carpet below.

Bared to his gaze Sarah felt the telltale creep of a blush to her cheeks, deepening at the look he gave her. He ran his hands almost reverently over her exposed skin, the touch familiar to her from the week she had spent under his patient and playful attentions. He bent to press a kiss to her collar bone.

"To think that you could want someone like me," he said as his lips followed the curve of the bone to her neck, "My beautiful Sarah."

Sarah shuddered as she felt the soft drag of his tongue against her throat and he chuckled softly as her hands fisted into the bed sheets beside her.

"You are allowed to touch me precious," he said, "I'm not going to bite unless you beg me to."

Sarah quivered with delight as his teeth scraped lightly against her pulse point. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his fingers down his back as his lips finally found hers. Passion overtook reason and she responded to every caress almost blindly in kind, pressing her body up against his and mewling with delight as she met the telltale signs of his arousal. She felt his fingers trail lightly down her body till they met with the barrier of her underwear. He traced the edge, pulling back to watch her reactions and seeing the familiar fear but this time mixed with need and longing.

"Slowly, I promise," he said, dragging the flimsy material down her legs as she lifted her hips beneath him. He pushed the covers off both of them, exposing her to the moonlight that filtered through the window. He leaned down to kiss her before she could hide herself from his gaze, "You are so beautiful."

He kissed the erratic shards of light across her body, learning the taste of her skin as he had been unable to before, revelling in her trust in him as each tiny, pleasured moan struck straight to his heart. She soon welcomed the weight of him upon her once more but groaned in frustration as the loose pants he wore prevented her feeling all of him. She ran a foot up the back of his leg, inadvertently pulling him closer and she moaned at the contact, raking her nails lightly down his shoulder at the pleasure that coursed through her.

"Like that?" he asked, rocking harder against her and smiling at the gasp that escaped her before licking at the hollow of her collarbone, "Tell me what you want love."

"You," she near sobbed as his hand once more found her breast, teasing the rosy peak taut, "I want you."

Jareth traced his fingers down her abdomen, dipping to her hip bone before he gently caressed her inner thigh, whispering softly to her as she knotted her fingers into his hair.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he said.

"Please," said Sarah as the cool sting of his bracelet sent a pleasured chill up her thigh as his fingers inched closer to where she most wanted him, "Please…angel."

"Or do you want me to kiss?" he said, a laugh escaping him as Sarah tilted her face up to his. He brushed his lips softly over hers, "Not there precious."

It took Sarah several moments to understand what he meant as his lips began a torturously slow journey down her body, lavishing his attention whenever he heard a pleasured sigh or a kitten like moan echo from her, his hair brushing silky paths on her over sensitive flesh. She nearly fell apart as he brushed his lips over the tattoo on her hip, the magic inside her jolting in response to its master.

"God, Jareth!" she cried as he nipped at her hip bone.

"Hmmm I'm keeping that in mind," he purred, his voice far darker than she remembered, "But careful now precious, you don't want to wake everyone."

Sarah bit her lip, whimpering as he kissed down further. She moaned as he nipped her thigh before passing across the centre of her desire but only allowing her to feel the warm play of his breath over her before turning his attention to her other leg. Sarah found her need outweighed any fear as he continued to tease her.

"Jareth please," she begged, "Please."

It was several moments before either of them noticed the light tap on the door but when they did Sarah froze, praying that Jareth had had the foresight to lock it.

"Sarah?" came Toby's voice, "Are you in there?"

"Shit!" cursed Sarah as Jareth rolled off her with a groan, "Yes Toby I'm here but Jareth's asleep and I don't want to wake him so I'll come out to you ok? Stay outside."

"But I want to speak to him too," said Toby, rattling the handle and finding it locked.

Sarah hurried into her nightdress as Jareth handed it to her, "I'll wake him," she said, "Go back to you room and we'll be in soon."

She held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"Ok," said Toby before his footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"What have I done?" muttered Jareth miserably to the darkness, "I've not been that punishably wicked and yet someone up there still hates me. Are you alright?"

"Pissed off and frustrated," said Sarah sadly, cursing her own ragged breathing, "You?"

"Same," he said fighting his own lingering desire, "Promise me if we get through tomorrow we will find somewhere devoid of little brothers and any other infernal interruptions. My heart can't take much more of this."

Sarah let out a tortured laugh, rolling over to kiss him, "I'm sorry," she said, wanting nothing more than to pick up where they'd left off, "Have you got a nice heavy lock on your bedroom door at the castle."

"Darling I have a lock on the entire wing," said Jareth before moaning as she kissed him, "Now don't get me started again, I'm barely keeping my control as it is and if we leave him any longer Toby'll come back with a battering ram."

Sarah frowned but knew the moment had been lost for them by the interruption, "So much for our first night," she said with a resigned sigh, "I suppose we'd better see what he wants though I swear you may need to restrain me if its something trivial."

Jareth laughed, "A little het up precious," he said as he pulled on his shirt before turning back to her and kissing her gently.

She cuddled up to him, "You have no idea what you do to me. It's not fair."

He pulled her to her feet from the bed, "We should go and see Toby before he comes back for us again," he said, "Much as I want to stay here."

"Me too," said Sarah refusing to leave his arms, "So, so much. I love you."

"Keep talking like that and you'll distract me," said Jareth knotting his fingers through her hair, "And I'm very easily distracted."

Sarah let her head fall back into his hand, "Promise?"

Jareth laughed before bending to run a string of kisses down her exposed throat, "Where's this wanton temptress come from?" he said, "Last time I checked you were my innocent little Sarah."

"Mmm, your innocent Sarah realised what she was missing."

"Well she is a very clever girl," said Jareth sweeping both hands down to her hips before lifting her easily, her legs automatically locking around his waist, "And she's all mine."

Sarah groaned, her head dropping to his shoulder at the knock on the door outside, "And still part Toby's," she said ruefully as he set her back on her feet.

"I actually want to stamp my feet and scream how unfair this is," sighed Jareth with a suffered laugh, as he huffed down into the overstuffed chair in the corner, "You'd better let him in before he beats the door down."

Sarah shook her head at the pout on his face as she crossed to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open as Toby crossed the threshold with little ceremony.

"You take forever," he groused climbing up onto the bed as if he owned the place.

"Come in why don't you," said Sarah, crossing the room to lean against the dresser and fixing her brother with a put upon stare, "Now what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

Toby frowned, "I want to know where you're going tomorrow."

"England," said Sarah, "Unless you know we something we don't? Has the entirety of the British Isles dropped into the Channel?"

Toby shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"Its where were going Toby," said Jareth, "We land at Heathrow at seven Sunday morning then we're driving to my house."

Toby glared from his place on the bed, "You're not meant to lie," he said, "That's what the book says; it hurts you if you do it too much."

Jareth's eyes narrowed in concern, "What?"

"Well you're a faerie aren't you?"

All that had passed moments before was forgotten as concern took them both. Sarah barked out an almost desperate laugh in an attempt to cover it, "Don't be silly Toby, Jareth's human same as us. The only faeries here are the ones in my books."

"He's in your book," said Toby pointing to the Fae, "Main character he is."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Jareth's voice stopped her.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Sarah told me to say hi when you were sitting in the window," said Toby, "And definitely when you played the Goblin Song. You are him aren't you, you're the Goblin King?"

Jareth nodded slowly, "Yes I am…I was," he said tapping a finger against his lips, "If you've known all this time, why didn't you say anything?"

Toby shrugged, "Figured way you looked when you turned up you were hiding out from someone," he said, "You wanted to be called Jareth too."

"Hang on a second," cried Sarah, "I think I've stepped into the twilight zone. How do you know Jareth is the Goblin King? I know you've read my books Toby but…"

"I recognised him," said Toby, "I remembered him."

"Remembered? Toby you were barely eighteen months old."

"I thought you might have done," said Jareth with half a smile, "When you noticed my eye the day we fetched you from school you looked at me with memory in your gaze but dismissed it too quickly. We did not intend to conceal anything from you Toby, we didn't realise you knew."

"I know," said Toby, "But I do remember. I remember the castle, and the goblins, that well cool room with all the stairs where we played with those crystals you made. I remember you singing."

"If you remember all that then you must remember…oh Toby I'm so sorry!" said Sarah crossing the room and hugging him tightly, "I never meant it, the second I wished you away I wanted you back."

Toby shrugged her off, "Don't strangle me for it now then, go hug him! He's your boyfriend!" he said, "I'm cool with it, you came for me and I've seen Michael's little brother when he starts wailing, if I was like when I was a kid I would have wished me away too."

"You're not mad?" said Sarah.

"No way, I'm kinda famous because of it anyway," said Toby, "But I'm gonna be mad if you don't tell me what's really been happening these passed six weeks."

"Well then," said Jareth, "I'd guess we'd better tell you."

Both Sarah and Jareth relayed the tale to Toby, the boy both excited and horrified by the story they wove and the future that awaited them. Jareth took the time also how the magic of the Underground was probably what had made Toby's recollections possible but near broke the boy's heart when he told him of the fate that the fondly remembered land might face. Toby's face fell as Sarah cuddled him close and told him the truth about their coming battle and chances of survival.

"But you can't go!" cried Toby, "Why don't you just stay here? Jareth's got money now and he can stay living with us."

Jareth laughed sadly, "If it was that simple Toby then I would happily stay, I've come to care so much for you all but I have a duty to my home and my subjects. Even if I didn't though Oberon will come Above to fulfil his plan and everyone would be at risk so I must go. Your sister is brave enough to help me despite my request otherwise and the choice is hers alone to make."

"I'd never let you go alone," said Sarah still stroking Toby's hair, "You understand don't you Toby, I need to help Jareth, I'm needed there."

Toby nodded, "Just be really careful, promise me."

"We will be," said Sarah, "You have to make me a promise too though. You have to promise not to tell Daddy and Karen about any of this, they'd probably get you locked up for being crazy at the very least."

Toby laughed, "Yeah I bet they would," he said before frowning, "But what if…you know? What do I tell them if you don't come back?"

"She's coming back," said Jareth with steely determination, "Even if it takes my life to ensure it I will do all in my power to bring her back to you Toby."

Sarah shot him a warm smile, "We'll both be coming back," she said, "If we can Toby, I promise."

"Good," said the boy, "What'll happen after though?"

"After?" said Sarah.

"How long will you come home for?"

"Well Jareth will have his Kingdom back so he'll only be able to visit," said Sarah, "And if we can arrange something I'll spend sometime there and sometime here."

"Won't you live there permanently if you're the Goblin Queen?" said Toby.

Jareth laughed, "Give me a chance kiddo," he said, "I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."

"But you two are going out," said Toby, "And Mom said when you guys were up dancing tonight that she'd better start picking out her hat and you know she only says that when someone's getting married."

Sarah blushed as she cuffed him playfully round the head, "How about you let Jareth and I get through tomorrow first before you throw a couple of kids into the equation too," she said, "Saving the Underground is the first priority for the both of us right now."

"I wish I could help you," said Toby looking over at Jareth with pleading eyes, "Can I come with you?"

"Oh no, not a chance even if you do turn the patented Williams stare on me," said Jareth, "I've no doubt you're as brave as your sister Toby but the Labyrinth is no place for children under Oberon's rule."

"But that's…"

"Not fair! I know," said Jareth with a fond smile before he picked up the small wooden box from the dresser and carried it over to the bed, "I do have an important job for you though."

Toby took the box Jareth held out to him, "What is it?"

"My life," said Jareth, "Memories of everyone important to me. I can't take it back to the Underground with me; it won't be safe so I want to leave it in your keeping. Will you take care of it for me?"

Toby nodded hugging the little box close, "I won't let even Sarah near it."

"Hey!" said Sarah indignantly.

"I think you can trust your sister," said Jareth, "But no one else, some things in there would give me away. I'm trusting you with a lot Toby."

"It'll be safe," said Toby, "I promise."

Jareth unfastened the pendant from around his neck and crouched down to the boy's level, his thumb running across the wing span of the owl, "Sarah gave me this to keep me safe," he said, sharing a small smile with the woman in question before fastening the pendant around the boy's neck, "Wear it and wish for luck for us Toby."

"I will," said Toby, handing the precious box to his sister before throwing his arms around the Fae's neck, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll be back again," promised Jareth, "However I can be."

Sarah kissed her brother's cheek as he sat back once more, "I'll take good care of him Toby."

"So long as he takes good care of you," said Toby, "Or I'll smack him like he smacked Brett."

Jareth smirked, "Nothing was proven."

"And no court would convict," said Sarah laughing with him before she glanced over at the clock on the side table, "Its three thirty, we should get some sleep."

"Do I have to go?" said Toby.

"Unless you want to bunk in with us," said Sarah, "But this one snores."

"Vicious slander," said Jareth as Toby picked up his box and climbed off the bed, "Your sister kicks like a mule in her sleep."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, mimicking his often superior expression, "Well you mutter away in some strange language at times."

"Its Elvish love and at least I don't drool."

Toby snickered, "You two are so weird," he said by the door, "Will I see you before you go tomorrow?"

Sarah nodded, forgetting her banter with the Fae as she turned to her brother, "We won't be leaving till the afternoon, you'll see us."

"Cool," said Toby, "Night then."

"Good night Toby," said Jareth, "And remember, not a word to anyone."

Toby hugged the precious box, "Absolutely no one, I'm gonna hide it where no one will find it."

Sarah giggled, "On your dresser, tip that your room is no one will see it there."

Toby stuck his tongue out at her and rasped loudly.

Jareth laughed, "And on that wonderfully juvenile note, you young man should be in bed," he said giving the boy a gentle shove out the door, "We'll see you in the morning."

Toby grinned before scampering off to his own room, leaving Jareth to close the door behind him. The Fae turned, already knowing the expression that would greet him, and hurried to the near sobbing girl, cradling her tight against him as he tried to comfort her. For a long while he stood holding her as her tears soaked his shirt, his words to her the meaningless nothings only he could use to soothe her jagged nerves. Sarah finally quieted but kept a tight hold of him, unwilling to relinquish the claim that held by a thread. She pressed her face into his shoulder, his own unmistakable scent now mixed with that of her home on his skin, a testament to the change in them both.

"I love you," she said finally, feeling the warm arms around her tighten.

"And I love you darling," he echoed kissing the hair atop her head, "Come on now, bed or you'll be no good to anyone come morning."

Sarah willingly climbed into bed beside him, immediately seeking the comfort of his embrace as she laid her head over his heart. She toyed with the solid silver bracelet around his wrist, marvelling at the play of the pale light on his ivory skin.

"Sarah," he said softly, "If all was simpler and I could stay, what would we do?"

Sarah looked up at him quizzically, "What would we do with what?"

"With our lives, what would we be?" he said.

Saran smiled, recognising her own expression when considering the elusive what if on his face, "I don't know," she said before her imagination took over, "I guess I'd keep writing and you'd help me…when you weren't promoting your latest album."

"Album?" said Jareth with a smirk.

"Didn't I mention you were a world famous rock star?" giggled Sarah, "You've made an entire generation of boys sport decidedly tight pants and a generation of girls fall for anything with blond hair and a sexy smile."

"Don't forget my housewives," said the Fae, "I have such an effect on housewives."

"You've made a billion husbands jealous."

Jareth stroked her hair, "It's all in their heads though because I married the most beautiful girl in the world and never look at anyone else."

"We got married?"

"Of course," said Jareth with mock affront, "How could you have forgotten? I was so dreadfully romantic; I took you to Paris to propose to you."

"Top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Now let's not be clichéd, it was the steps of Sacre Coeur. You squealed at the ring and made a hundred French girls jealous," he said rolling to face her, "You made the most beautiful bride, all in white, like an earth bound angel sent to save me. Your step mother cried and Daniel gave a dreadful speech as best man."

Sarah smiled dreamily, "I was so proud to be Mrs Alba," she said softly, "We set up our own company, Alba and Alba, and made millions fusing fantasy and rock…"

Jareth grinned wickedly, "Sounds like my kind of film."

"Don't be such a pervert," giggled Sarah, "You're a family man."

"Kids?" said Jareth incredulously.

Sarah kissed him softly, seeing the longing in his mismatched eyes, "At least six," she said, "You named them all because you happened to look in the fridge when they were born so we were left with Butter, Cookies, Chocolate, Milkshake, OJ and…Fish Paste."

"Fish paste?"

"Oh he's your closet favourite," giggled Sarah.

Jareth smirked, "Silly girl."

Sarah ran her fingertips over the exposed skin of his chest, "You take me away every year for our anniversary, somewhere different every time. You teach me all I know about myself and we always make love in the moonlight because it makes you look like magic."

"And you like starlight," he said kissing her, "I think I'm the happiest man alive."

Sarah smiled a little sadly, "We'll always be happy there," she said, closing her eyes, "Take me there."

Jareth closed his own eyes, "On pixie wings darling," he said, "Whenever you wish."

Silence reigned and soon sleep claimed them both, curled tightly around one another even in dreams and bathed in silvery moonlight.

xxxx

"Promise to ring as soon as you land."

"Karen I'll call when I can, we'll be tired," said Sarah as she helped Jareth lift the cases into the boot of her car.

"Are you sure you two don't want me to take you to the airport?" said Robert.

"I've already paid for the parking Daddy," said Sarah, receiving a sympathetic glance from the Fae as she was forced to lie, "We need to get going or we'll be late."

"Alright then," said Robert hugging her tightly, "Love you princess, have a wonderful time. And you take care of my little girl, you hear me."

Jareth smiled sadly, "I'll do my very best."

They were soon caught up in the hurricane of Karen's farewell, Sarah unable to prevent her laugh as Jareth was kissed within an inch of his life as her step-mother was prone to do with anyone going away for any length of time.

"You don't be a stranger, you gorgeous thing," said Karen hugging him tightly, "And don't romance Sarah so much that she never wants to come home."

"I'll try not to and I promise to visit whenever I can," said Jareth as faithfully as he could, finally disengaging himself from her arms and kneeling down to Toby.

The boy hugged him tightly, "Be safe," he whispered in his ear.

"I will," promised Jareth, "And I'll take good care of Sarah."

"I'll keep everything safe," said Toby before squeezing him a little tighter, "I've always wanted a big brother just like you, I…is it girly to say I love you?"

Jareth laughed though the sound caught in his throat, "No it's not girly," he said, "And I love you too little brother, it's been a privilege to get to know you these weeks. You'll make a fine young man when you're grown."

"Hey," said Sarah as she appeared beside them, "Can I get a bit of that attention?"

Toby unravelled himself from the Goblin King and grabbed tight hold of his sister, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Toby Jingles," she said hugging him tightly, "We're coming back, I promise you."

"I know," said Toby, "Be safe, be so so safe."

"I have the Captain of Avalon to protect me," said Sarah, "I'm in the safest hands."

"Sarah," said Jareth laying a hand on her shoulder, "We need to get moving."

Sarah nodded, pulling back from her brother and getting to her feet. They said their final goodbyes before Sarah pulled the car out of the driveway, waving back at her parents' enthusiastic farewells as Toby ran alongside the car until they reached the end of the road. They'd only driven a couple more blocks before Jareth felt the shift of the vehicle beneath him and they swerved towards the kerb.

"Pull over," he said, "You're in no state to drive."

Sarah didn't argue, pulling to the kerb and cutting the engine before she slumped down onto the wheel, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Jareth climbed from his seat and out of the car, hurrying round to the driver's door and pulling it open. Sarah all but tumbled out into his arms, near hysterical as she clung to him.

"You don't have to do this Sarah," said Jareth, "Turn back and go home, its not too late."

"I can't," said Sarah, "You need me."

Jareth kissed the tears from her cheeks, "I need you happy and safe and right now you're neither. Stay darling, stay with the people who love you."

"I'm with the person who loves me," she said taking his face in her hands and kissing him, "I'll be alright, I promise, I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. Nothing is going to make me leave you though, we do this together."

"I will not be hurt if you turn away," he promised, "This is not your fight."

"I'm fighting for you," said Sarah scrubbing at her eyes with her sleeve, "I am staying with you."

Jareth smiled, "My stubborn girl," he said fondly, "So very brave. Come on then, we have a long way to go and you're not driving."

"But…"

"No buts, scoot over and let me drive before you pitch us into a ditch," said Jareth as Sarah hauled herself into the passenger seat. She watched him silently as he adjusted the chair and fiddled with the mirror, only noticing her stare as he pulled on his seat belt.

"What?"

"Jareth Alba," she said softly, "British rock star."

Jareth threw her a mournful smile, "I'll miss him too," he said before starting the car, "Last chance to go back."

"If you take a right at the next junction we can get onto the freeway quicker than if we go through town," said Sarah keeping her gaze steadily ahead of her, "And don't play with the revs at the traffic lights."

Jareth reached over to squeeze her hand before pulling away from the kerb, the road beyond them far longer than he'd ever care to think.


	12. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language and violence

"The car's as hidden as I can manage," said Sarah walking into the small glade, "And these clothes of Titania's feel weird."

Jareth looked up from the small fire he was tending, his expression going from mild interest to utter surprise as he took in her appearance. Her long black hair was tied back from her face in a French plait, falling down her back elegantly, almost reaching the belt that held her sword around her waist. She wore an elegant silver tunic, embroidered with the marks of Titania's order, over a pale grey shirt so similar to those he often wore but buttoned higher and tailored for her curvier form. The tunic acted as a short skirt over tight charcoal trousers, tucked into her dark grey boots, a silver sash bound around her left leg.

"You look…"

"Say stupid and I'll push you in the bog the second we pass it."

"I was going to say stunning," said Jareth sincerely, "Quite the Avalonian warrior, you would not look out of place amid Titania's royal guard."

"I feel a little foolish," admitted Sarah, "Standing here in the middle of a wood in twentieth century America dressed like an Arthurian knight."

Jareth laughed, "You'll fit in quite nicely in the Underground though and those clothes will make the journey easier on you," he said getting to his feet, his own clothes those she remembered from the tunnels but augmented by his sword and the cape replaced with the one Khepri had sent. He picked up the other and carried it over to her, fastening it around her shoulders before he pushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, "There, you look quite altered; I should not have recognised you."

Sarah smiled and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him, "You recognise that though?"

"Undeniably," said Jareth half tempted to pass the next hour in such pursuit but pulled away reluctantly, "Now don't distract me, I need to have a talk with the neighbours."

"Neighbours?"

Jareth pointed up to the trees that loomed densely around them. He had been most insistent in his planning for the cross over that they found somewhere wooded and a fair distance from mortal influence which had resulted in them taking a three hour drive to their current location. Darkness had just about fallen around them, the only light that of Jareth's fire, casting him in harsh shadows as he stepped away from her and leant against a nearby tree.

"Oh," said Sarah looking up into the branches, "Can they hear you?"

"And they can answer," said Jareth, "Can't you hear them now? They sing in such ancient voices, whispered songs. I used to sit for hours in the woods near Titania's family home just listening to them sing when I was a boy. Can you really not hear their song?"

Sarah shook her head, her face a picture of confusion as she heard nothing more than the crackle of the fire and the rustle of the wind, "Guess I'm just a little too mortal."

Jareth laughed to himself, "Yes, you humans can be so strange," he said, "All the world alive around you and yet you have distanced yourselves so much you can no longer hear it. Their voices are all around us Sarah, listen to them, come and put your hand here next to mine."

Sarah did as she was bidden; her hand against the rough bark beside Jareth's gloved one. He slid his fingers over hers, butter soft leather cool against her skin.

"There is life here and power," said the Fae softly, "A pulse same as you and I have. As a child I learnt the music of the forest, I will teach you now; close your eyes."

Sarah shut her eyes as he moved to stand behind her, his hand still over hers on the bark. He leant into her ear, his body warm against her back despite the chill of the air. She heard him humming softly, strange notes she wasn't even sure could be placed on a stave, but beautiful all the same and she nearly lost herself in the sound of it until she heard a deeper, basso purr and felt the tremor of vibration through her fingers. She snatched her hand back in alarm.

"Hell no!" she cried in surprise, "Tree, it…"

"Welcome to the wider world little mortal," said Jareth at her back, "Beautiful sound isn't it."

"Tree…" she managed to mumble, "Tree…sang!"

"Your eloquence astounds me my darling, however, diverting as it would be to continue, I need to persuade our new friends to help me open a gateway."

"Help you?"

"I don't have my magic to do it alone but tonight when the veil is thin between your world and mine I can use the power of the Earth itself to open the gate, so long as it is willing," said Jareth before noticing the look on her face, "I guess the Fae side of me has been somewhat behind the scenes for a while."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird," said Sarah looking over her shoulder at him, "But I can't wait for you to teach me more."

"When we have done with tonight," said Jareth, "I will willingly spend many an hour teaching you, if only to see your face so surprised by the sound once more. Why don't you keep warm by the fire, this may take a little while."

Sarah turned in his arms and kissed him fondly before sitting down beside the fire, watching him as he moved through the trees, singing softly in a language that defied translation for her. She tried in vain to listen for the trees' response but found herself at a loss, contenting herself instead with listening to Jareth's other worldly voice, losing herself in its beauty.

She could not say whether it was a moment or an hour later when she felt the air around her begin to shift, the hairs on her arms standing on end as static tingled across her skin like the crackle before a storm. She looked around her as she realised she had lost sight of Jareth and that the fire before her was growing dimmer. She reached for the bag Titania had given him that held all he said they needed for their quest and slung it across her back before getting to her feet, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Jareth," she called, "Jareth?"

Silence answered her and her grip tightened. The wind grew wilder around her and the branches above her cracked and swayed, dropping russet leaves onto the ground below. The fire blew out at her feet, plunging the forest into darkness and forcing a yelp from behind her lips. Lightning split the sky and she jumped at the thunder that rumbled above, rain slowly beginning to hiss through the leaves. She screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now, its me," came Jareth's voice over the wind, "The forces are gathering and the gateway is opening, I should have warned you about the atmospheric fireworks. You must keep hold of me from now on, I will guide you through but loose my hand and you will be lost in the veil. Here."

Sarah felt him grab her hand, binding a twine around both their wrists and tying it tightly as his fingers laced with hers. The wind blew all the harder, whipping up the dead leaves from the ground and all but battering them with them.

"Jareth I'm scared," said Sarah as lightning struck but a foot away from them, arching up into the trees and ripping open the ground to reveal a swirling black vortex.

"I'm not letting go," he said in her ear, "I'll never ever let you go I swear. Follow me."

Sarah squeezed his hand tightly as he came around her and stepped into the swirling blackness. She followed him, reality blurring around her as she felt herself being pulled down into the darkness. She heard Jareth's voice, almost distant, as he held his free hand before him as if searching the growing shadows around them. Sarah whimpered and took hold of his arm with the hand not squeezing the life out of his, her face pressed against his shoulder as she followed him blindly.

The wind continued to howl, ripping at her clothes and chilling her to her very heart. Wraith-like screams echoed around them and Sarah could almost feel ghostly fingers clutching at her, trying to drag her off the path. She felt her pendant begin to warm against her skin and the fingers retreated as if burned, the screams changing pitch from beseeching to anger as if her presence was against all they stood for.

Jareth's hand tightened in hers, reassuringly solid as even the ground beneath her feet felt less than stable, her boots often meeting nothing at all and seemingly only keeping upright by the presence of the Fae in front of her. The pressure built in her ears as the world tilted and she didn't know whether to faint or have a heart attack, panic setting in as she realised her life was held in place by one flimsy cord. She wanted to scream, to cry, to run back the way she came but even her own body seemed beyond her control and she slumped uselessly against the person before her, even his name escaping her addled mind as her legs refused to move.

Then she could smell safety, her face pressed against warm, soft leather, silken hair tickling against her cheek as strong arms cradled her, the binding at her wrist coming swiftly loose. An angel's voice soothed her in the raging storm, chasing back the demons and cocooning her against the cold. She held tightly to him, instinct telling her she was as safe as she could be in his arms.

The wind began to quiet, no longer biting at her and she felt a warm hand stroking her hair, coaxing her head back from his shoulder.

"Sarah? Sarah we made it, we're through," came Jareth's voice in her ear, "You're safe."

"Safe," said Sarah groggily, looking up from his shoulder to see the burnt orange of a dawn sky behind him, "The Underground?"

Jareth nodded, "A bit bumpy but we made it. You took quite a tumble half way; I didn't even consider how hard that would be for an untrained veil walker. Are you alright?"

"A little dizzy but it's passing," said Sarah, "Where did we come out? Are we close?"

Jareth's eyes saddened as he nodded over her shoulder, "The hill just before the gates."

Sarah turned to the view behind her and her heart sank in despair. Despite the sunrise at Jareth's back the Labyrinth and the lands beyond were cloaked in night, the walls ragged and damaged as lightning split the sky.

"Oh Jareth I'm so sorry," she said, "Your beautiful Labyrinth; how could Oberon let this happen?"

"I personally think it's an improvement," same a silkily wicked voice from behind them.

Both Sarah and Jareth turned to see Oberon stood behind them, flanked by two Fae guards and another figure Sarah didn't recognise the origin of; his features more elongated than the Faerie King, with prominent pointed ears and slanted, wild eyes. His hair was pure, unmarred white and he stood at least a head shorter than Jareth but by the look of the arsenal he carried he was a force to be reckoned with. He grinned wickedly at the pair, his gaze lingering on Jareth.

"Hello Aten," he said, his voice clipped and heavily accented, "Healed nicely I see."

"Puck," spat Jareth, "Why does it not surprise me that you're following him around like a lap dog?"

"You've lingered too long Above," said the Puck, "And forgotten how to address your Sovereign."

"I recognise no Sovereign before me; no true ruler would sell the souls of his people to the Unseelie."

Puck's hand flew to his sword, "Seems I must teach you your manners once more."

"Peace Robin!" said Oberon finally, "We shall allow our nephew his moment of protest, a condemned man's last wish."

"The only one who should be making his last wishes is you Oberon," said Jareth defiantly, "For we intend to beat you this day."

Oberon sneered, "Were it not so woefully misplaced I could almost admire your courage," he said with a regal wave of his hand, "But you shan't succeed, even with your little champion at your side; and how do you fair my dear? I must say your appearance grows on me, you shall be made most welcome at the palace."

"In your twisted dreams Your Majesty," said Sarah, "I have no intention to find myself one of your lucky ladies."

Oberon laughed, "At least you will both prove to be sport with attitudes such as you have…and such fine attire. I shall look forward to Titania's explanation of how you came by a uniform of her order dear Sarah."

Jareth bristled, "You leave Titania out of this."

Thunder crackled ominously around as Oberon's eyes flashed in anger, "I shall do as I please boy. Titania and her little band knew to aid you was treason and yet they acted, my punishment will therefore be swift."

"You're mad," said Sarah, "She's your wife."

"And easily replaced," smirked Oberon, "How fetching you would look in the robes of Avalon's Queen."

"Bastard!"

"Jareth, tame your pet," said Oberon, "I grow weary of it nipping at my ankles."

"Would you prefer Tiberius and Caligula chewing on your face?" said Jareth, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get on."

Oberon chuckled, "Very well. I do not think I have to tell you the rules although I have one alteration," he said, a large hour glass with blue sand in the bottom and Jareth's Goblin pendant in the top appeared in his hand, "Your magic is now within the pendant. Reach the castle, smash the glass and our terms shall be agreed."

Jareth nodded, "A fair prize, I shall see you at the castle," he said turning Sarah back to the Labyrinth and starting down the hill.

"Aten," came Puck's voice once more as he tugged something sky blue and silken from his tunic, "Thirteen hours for her too."

Jareth caught the silk that was tossed to him as the four figures faded from view and paled as he unravelled the embroidered scarf, "No."

"What is it?" said Sarah noticing with alarm the blood that stained one end.

"Anna," said Jareth looking fit to fall as he held the scarf to his heart, "They found her, they've got her. My Annie."

Sarah took firm hold of his free hand, "She'll be alright, we'll fight through for her," she said, "Thirteen hours to the castle, we can do this. We'll get there and we'll get her out and safe, I promise you."

Jareth nodded, "I just hope nothing happens to her before then," he said knotting the scarf around the hilt of his sword, "And I swear should I find her in anyway hurt Oberon shall not live to hit the ground."

Sarah laced her fingers all the tighter with his, "Come on then, we'll do this for Anna," she said as they broke into a run down the hill.

The gates of the Labyrinth loomed in the shadows before them and Sarah was little surprised when Jareth's hand left hers, seeing him all but leap the pond where she had first met Hoggle and rush to the gates, pressing a hand to the crumbling masonry. She felt a twinge of sadness as she realised that no fairies flew around the withered plants, no noise of any kind coming from within or without.

"I'm home," she heard Jareth say sadly, "I'm home and I'm so so sorry."

Sarah reached his side and saw the threat of tears in his crystalline eyes, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's dying," he said stroking the wall, "The Shadows are slowly draining her. My Labyrinth is dying."

Sarah saw the faint blue glow beneath Jareth's gloved hand, the same colour as his eyes she noted, and laid her own hand on the wall beside it. A wave of pain and sadness rolled up her arm and into her heart, the faint sound of a gasp of sorrow sounding in her ears.

"I can feel it," said Sarah, "It hurts."

"She's in pain," said Jareth, still stroking the wall as if soothing the sentient within, "She has a day and a half at best. If we win I only hope my magic reinstates itself quickly so I can heal her."

"Is there nothing we can do now?"

Jareth shook his head, "Not without my magic and before you even offer up what's inside you it would not even be enough to grant her a second more," he said before turning his attention back to the Labyrinth herself, "I need you to help me as best you can old friend, to guide us to the castle, can you do that?"

The wall glowed a little brighter beneath his hand.

"She can talk," said Sarah hearing the faint buzz in her ears, "Like the trees, I can feel her speaking."

"I told you she was sentient," said Jareth covering her hand with his own, "Speak to her, she knows you and will answer."

Sarah flexed her fingers on the rough stone, trying in vain to find the right words to say to a wall she was only now coming to understand the true nature of, "Hello," she said, feeling somewhat foolish but that faded as she felt the tremor beneath her palm, "I've missed you. I'm sorry I never spoke to you last time I came."

Reason told her it wasn't possible but Sarah still felt the shift in the air and knew in her heart the Labyrinth had laughed. She heard Jareth laugh as well behind her.

"You amuse her," he said, "Now I know how you girls are for chatting but we have an appointment. I need you to open the gates for me dear friend."

The doors before them creaked as they opened into the Labyrinth. Sarah reluctantly took her hand from the wall and followed Jareth inside, recognising the long stretching corridor either side as the doors swung shut behind them. Jareth immediately turned to the left.

"Last time I came I took a right," said Sarah, "I think I can remember my way to the gate."

"It won't be working," said Jareth, "The Labyrinth's magic is dwindling and keeping those portals open takes a lot out of her. The nearest real turning is three miles this way."

"Three miles!" cried Sarah before she shrugged in defeat, "Well I suppose we could use the exercise after being in the car for so long and there was me wandering why we've been doing those five mile runs every day last week."

Jareth took her hand, "Just wanted to make sure you could take the pace love," he said as they started down the corridor, "Let the games begin."

xxxx

Two hours saw them into the main body of the Labyrinth and traversing a stone maze that was far more ancient looking than the bright sandstone Sarah had first seen. The shadows hung heavily on them and Jareth had been forced to create a torch from a fallen branch bound with a rag of his old white shirt he has placed in what Sarah had termed his 'bag of tricks', the flame large enough for them to see by. The maze was twisted and tricky, even Jareth hitting a dead end now and then. He avoided imposing on the Labyrinth where he could but she willingly helped when needed, guiding him as he kept a gloved hand firmly on the wall.

Sarah stayed close at his side, the deep dark shadows that flickered and moved in the torch light worrying her as her mind created vile creatures that pursued them on the darkened pathways. She cursed her closeness to the Fae however as he stopped abruptly and she bumped into his shoulder.

"Oww!"

"Hush," said Jareth harshly as he backed them in the direction they'd just come, "Damn Oberon, he has orcs in my Labyrinth."

"Orcs?" said Sarah, "How are we going to get passed them?"

Jareth handed her the torch and the bag he had taken from her as they entered, "Hold onto these," he said drawing his sword, "There's only six, should shake out a few cobwebs."

"Six! Jareth you can't take on six on your own, I'm coming with you."

"You're staying put," said Jareth, his tone cold, "I taught you to fight only so you can defend yourself when completely necessary, not to run into battles you need not fight."

"But…"

"Sarah, you promised to heed my every word here, that was the terms of you coming with me," he said as she glared at him stubbornly, "You swore to do as I said precious, please don't defy me now."

Sarah nodded, admitting defeat. She grabbed his sleeve as he began to step away, "Call for me, if you need me."

"I will," said Jareth, "Stay here and stay still, I will return for you when I have dispatched them. Keep your sword in hand."

Sarah drew her blade as he disappeared back into the shadows. She flinched as she heard the wet rasp of metal against flesh before several black, screeching cries rang out in the dark. The fight raged out of her sight, metal clanging against metal as the cries continued. She knew what she promised, she knew he would be angry but curiosity took the better of her and she inched round to peer at the scene.

That's when she saw him, not the Goblin King, not Jareth but the Captain of Avalon, the fierce, deadly warrior Khepri had told her of. Every slice of his blade a work of art as he took on the remaining four of the snarling shadowed brethren, two already dead and bloody at his feet. He weaved between the vicious onslaught, drawing each to a place of weakness before stabbing with little mercy, a booted foot kicking them from the blade the last thing the shrieking creatures felt. His face was a mask of power and resolve, no joy in the kill but resigned all the same, determination hanging on every feature.

So distracted was she by the scene that it was not until the vile, acrid breath crossed her face that she realised she was not alone. She turned to see the boiling red eyes and blackened teeth in the ruined face of the orc behind her. Its shaggy black fur reeked as it pulled, taut and ragged, on its blistered and broken skin. Fissures popped open as it raised its dull black blade to strike her, snarling viciously at its kill. On instinct Sarah swung the torch in her hand, hitting the beast square on the jaw as it screamed in agony but the blow was not enough and it recovered swiftly, one eye burned shut as the oily skin crackled from the heat. Its blade swung at her head and Sarah dropped the torch, two hands on the hilt of her glittering blade as she blocked him.

The orc came at her relentlessly, its blows fast and hard, testing her strength and resolve. She wondered at her training, at Jareth's speed and power as he took her in bout after bout but never with the strength of the beast before her; he had never wanted her dead, never burned with the blood lust that flooded the orcan eyes before her.

She heard Jareth cry her name in alarm as his attention finally fell on her but she could not turn, blow after blow raining down on her tired and tested arms. She tried in vain to remember what he had taught her but all knowledge fled and she survived on instinct alone, praying he'd reach her in time. Fate favoured her though as Jareth's cry caught the orc's attention and it looked up, giving Sarah the brief window of opportunity. She swung her sword, the slim, sharp blade slicing straight through the orc's arm, bone and blade clattering to the floor alike. She recovered and lurched forward, her sword sinking to the hilt in the creature's stomach. It coughed and foamed as thick black blood flowed with little mercy onto her fingers, hot and sticky.

It grunted for breath as it fought for its life, thrashing to free itself from the blade. Sarah screamed in terror at the sight as a black gloved hand came from behind, forcing the dying body from the blade with little effort before catching Sarah as she fell back against him, dropping to the floor behind her as she continued to cry out in terror.

"I killed it! I killed it! I killed it!" she said in near hysteria, the bloody blade still held tightly in her hands.

"Drop it," said Jareth, his voice all command, anchoring her from the drop her mind wanted to take, "Let go of the sword Sarah. Let it go."

Sarah dropped the blade from her shaking hands, "Its dead! Oh God Jareth I killed it. I didn't mean to, I didn't know what to do, I…"

"Hush love," he said turning her face to his chest and away from the now lifeless body, "Sarah it's alright, its over, I'm here. It's always hard, the hardest thing for a soldier is to kill, let alone a novice but the choice was not yours. Don't cry."

Sarah wept against the leather of his coat, her hands held awkwardly away from both their bodies as she still felt the hot blood on them, "I'm covered in blood," she cried, "I've got its blood on me."

"That's all gone with a little water," said Jareth releasing his hold on her enough to fumble in the bag across her back and pull out a crude, plastic water bottle they had packed back in the Above. He gently washed her hands clean of the stinking black blood before wiping off both their blades with a rag. He got Sarah to her feet and led her, still shaking, from the carnage. Setting her down against a wall and pulling off his gloves to better wipe away her tears.

He gave her a weak smile, "There now," he said, "It's all over precious."

"I was so frightened," she said, regaining some form of coherence, "If I'd stayed where you'd told me too…"

"It may well have found you; it was alone and would have seen the torch light," said Jareth, "Had you not have ventured closer I may not have heard. Do not torment yourself for what you did, you had no choice. Many lives have I spent on the end of my blade and though the shock fades the…feeling does not."

"Thank God you were there," she said before hugging him tightly, "Oh Jareth."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, "I'm with you darling," he said softly, wanting nothing more than to stay comforting her but knowing that time was against them, "Sarah, love, we have to move, we've got far to go yet."

Sarah nodded mutely and let him pull her to her feet; resheathing her sword at her side and seeing him do the same, Anna's scarf already ragged and tatty at its hilt, before he pulled on his gloves. He led her onwards through the dregs of the stone maze till they reached a gateway.

"Oh no," said Jareth eyeing the door, "We should go back, find another path."

"Why?" said Sarah, "What's through there?"

"The mirror maze," said Jareth, "I put it in when a particularly vile humour took me once but never challenged a questor to it."

"What's the trick with it then?" she asked, "Face your own self or worst fears?"

"Nothing so simple," said Jareth, "It's a place of one outcome and a thousand possibilities, where you see many paths all identical but would fail should you pick the wrong one. It takes all the brings you comfort and twists it until safety is terror and horror is welcomed and you mind twists in confusion and falls to perpetual madness in the dark, never ending halls."

Sarah managed a humourless laugh, "You were in a snit when you put it in weren't you?"

"It was two days after you left me," said Jareth laying a hand on the gateway, "We should turn back."

"Have we got time?"

Jareth shook his head in resignation.

"Then we push on, get through as fast as we can," said Sarah, "Any tricks in the crossing?"

"Only one but the prospect is daunting even for me," said Jareth, "The maze is reliant both on sight and sound to manifest the full illusion, remove one and it weakens."

Sarah frowned, "From the look on your face I guess we're not going through with our fingers in our ears."

"I can ask the Labyrinth to guide me blind and lead you through but you will need to be blindfold too, you will have to place your life in my hands," said Jareth.

Sarah took his hand and lay it against her heart, "It's already there my angel," she said, "I trust you. If we have no choice, I'll go blindfold."

Jareth smiled at her trust in him before unfastening the silver sash at her thigh and binding it around her eyes before taking his sister's scarf and tying it over his own. Sarah felt his hand slip into hers and the bite of the twine once more as he bound their wrists together.

"A little extra security," he said, his free hand coming to her face and tilting it up to his, "Come here a moment."

He kissed her, fully and deeply only breaking from her when the need for air became paramount.

"Wow!" said Sarah breathlessly before she smirked, "Got a kinky little thing for blindfolds or something?"

"I've got a kinky little thing for you love," he said, feeling her cheek heat even through his glove even though he could not see her blush, "Ready?"

"Ready," said Sarah squeezing their joined hands as she followed him through the gateway.

Their progress was slow and steady and Sarah wondered at Jareth's warnings as nothing disturbed her, the only sound being their even breathing and the sound of their boots. Jareth even took to singing a fairly light tune, the words his elusive elven tongue but the melody happy and quick and Sarah soon found herself humming along to it. It was by this that Jareth knew something was wrong the second Sarah stopped.

"Sarah?"

"Something just touched me."

"An illusion love, nothing more. We're quite alone in here."

"What's that smell?"

"It's your imagination."

"It smells like that orc."

"There is no orc."

"It touched me again."

"Sarah please."

"Jareth I'm serious."

"Sarah its nothing it…"

Sarah felt his hand tighten in hers, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The wall's gone," said Jareth, feeling vaguely once more for the smooth mirrored surface as his voice echoed around them as if they'd just stepped into a cavern, "It just dropped away."

"But the wall can't be gone, this is a Labyrinth for pity's sake, it needs walls," said Sarah before a thought came to her, "Wait, you said it makes what you take comfort in scare you. The Labyrinth is part of you and you know your own abilities here, that's what it's using, your faith in yourself. Don't let it, I believe in you Jareth; I believe that the Labyrinth has walls to guide us."

Sarah reached out blindly until she felt the cool surface of the glass walls, "Here," she said tugging at their joined hands to touch the glass, "Feel it through me, can you feel it?"

"I can but I need to see, the vibrations of the Labyrinth are growing weak, I need to see her lights," said Jareth tearing off his blindfold and stuffing it in his pocket, "Oh my holy fathers!"

"What? What is it?" cried Sarah.

"Darling I love your imagination," said Jareth, "But the fact that your current comfort of my fighting off every orc we come across is not exactly a good idea right now."

"Why?"

"Best you don't know," he said taking tighter hold of her hand, "And best we start running."

Sarah shrieked as Jareth pulled on her hand, his pace picking up swiftly as she raced behind him, the sound of a hundred pounding feet echoing in the chase. The enforced blindness finally became too much for her and she pulled the sash from her eyes, glancing back over her shoulder only to scream at the orcs following behind.

"It's an illusion Sarah," Jareth called back to her, "Just keep moving."

"If it's an illusion then why are you running?"

"Because I have a healthy respect for illusions, now stop arguing and run!"

"Jareth."

"What now?"

"Don't snap at me!" hissed Sarah.

"You said my name," said Jareth not relinquishing his pace, "Please don't tell me there's something else following us."

"I didn't say your name," said Sarah.

"But I heard…"

"Jareth."

"Oh no!" cried Jareth, "No no no not her."

"Jareth whose voice is that?" said Sarah as it continued to ring out, calling his name over and over.

"Lilijana's," said Jareth, "Ignore it and keep moving."

Sarah felt him pick up the pace as Lilijana's voice rang out more and more desperately. She tightened her grip around his hand as the voice all but wept his name in pleading. The dim mirrored hallways with their never ending reflections were beyond disorientating but grew even more disconcerting when the air began to grow warmer, the glass starting to mist before them and the lights of the Labyrinth continued to dim under Jareth's hand.

"What's happening?" said Sarah as she heard a crackle begin to grow around them, "Jareth?"

"My Mother's voice; home, comfort but in here," said Jareth as thick black smoke swirled before them, "Here, comes the fire."

"Oh God!" cried Sarah as the orange flames reflected off the walls, growing closer and closer, "Jareth we have to get out. How do we get passed it?"

"I don't know, the manifestations are too strong," said Jareth as the flames and orcs forced them back to back as they each faced their own fear, "The illusions rely on the strength of the imagination of the individual."

"So we're fucked," said Sarah, raising her sword against an advancing orc.

"Up the Styx without a boatman quite literally," said Jareth coughing through the thick smoke that engulfed them.

"We go out fighting then," said Sarah, "Tear up a few more orcs before we get barbequed."

"The flames won't touch you, they…"

"Jareth what? What is it?"

She felt the cool blade of his sword slip between their hands, cutting the twine that bound them free, swiftly lacing their fingers when it was done.

"Sarah do you trust me?" he said as the roar of the flames grew louder and the orcs advanced closer to them."

"Completely," said Sarah without even a heart beat's pause.

"You need to run into the flames," said Jareth, "It's the only way out. Put your hand on the wall, the Labyrinth will help you out. Just run as fast as you can and wait for me when you find a safe place, I'll find you."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the raging fire that engulfed the never ending mirrored tunnels, "What about you?"

"That path is shut to me, my road lies through the orcs," said Jareth swapping their positions so he faced the fifty strong horde nearly upon the, "Sarah do as I say without argument I beg you, I will find you as swiftly as I may."

Sarah looked at the flames, the burning heat as real to her as anything and she reeled at the thought of diving head long into it. She felt the hand in hers tighten and looked up to see him turn to face her, blue eyes begging her to trust him. She nodded in acquiescence.

"See you on the other side," she said finally, breaking from his grip and diving into the flames.

Pain ripped through her as she met the burn but faded swiftly and she opened her eyes to see no flames and no damage to her at all. She turned about but the dim corridors simply glittered in menace behind her, no sign of the flames, the orcs or Jareth. She steeled herself against the threatening tears, flattening her hand against the nearest wall.

"Help me," she said to thin air, "Guide me out if you can."

At first she felt nothing but the cool, smooth glass but then a faint vibration touched her fingertips.

"Please," she said desperately, "I know I'm not him but help me out please."

The vibrations hummed all the harder and from the corner of her eye she saw the faint blue glow lighting one of the corridors. She followed the path, fingertips trailing along the wall.

"Thank you," she said as she hurried along, "I guess ten years has changed a lot here, I can't remember anything being this scary last time but then I guess last time Jareth was in charge. I bet you've missed him."

Logic once more told her it was impossible but she felt the change in the vibration, a sad sort of hum reaching out to her.

"Yeah," said Sarah softly, "I love him too."

She followed the vibrations through the disorientating tunnels, seeing her somewhat dishevelled appearance reflected back at her a hundred times.

"I suppose Jareth finds this a little more flattering," she said to herself, "I hope he's alright."

She continued again in silence, the hum faint beneath her hand, guiding her onwards along a path that was long and without any change in the scenery to indicate she was nearing a way out. She yawned, looking down at her watch and seeing they'd been traversing the Labyrinth for nearly five hours and tried to remember how long it had been since they had separated. She flexed her hand, missing the familiar grip that usually rested there. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the chill of loneliness as her boots clipped against the mirrored floor. She soon noticed a change in the rhythm of her two feet, extra accented beats echoing between her steady steps. She hurried her pace, looking back over her shoulder now and then but seeing nothing.

"Sarah?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice, "Jareth?"

"Where are you?" he called out to her.

"I'm close," she said, "Can you find me if I keep talking? Did you get hurt with the orcs?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch," he said, "And I think I'm close to you, stay still."

Sarah stayed where she was, brightening as he rounded the corner and immediately running to his open arms, "Oh I've missed you," she said as he swept her up off her feet, "I didn't know how we were going to find each other."

"I knew we'd be back together sooner or later poppet."

Sarah quickly detangled herself from his arms, "Poppet?" she said, "You never call me poppet."

"Sarah?"

Sarah drew her sword, pointing it at his chest, "Stay back," she commanded, "Don't you dare take another step."

"Why are you acting this way Sarah?" said Jareth, hands held up in surrender.

"What's optimism in opera?"

"What?" he said, "What are you on about?"

Sarah took tighter hold of her blade, "Answer the question."

"Sarah what are you…"

"Wrong answer," said Sarah, stealing her nerves, "Oh please God forgive me for this."

She swung at him hard but he blocked easily, almost knocking her back off her feet with the force of it. Each blow came quicker than she could ever hope to be, quicker even than Jareth himself had proven to be in even their fiercest practice bouts. The realisation did not frighten her but dissolved the doubt that had kept her sword play defensive and simple. She changed her stance and tried to recall the far more fatal moves Jareth had taught her. Luck prevailed and she caught her opponent's arm, the deep wound causing him to cry out in agony and lose its grip on the glamour that it held.

Jareth faded before her eyes and was replaced by a dark, cowled figure, its hood only just revealing the slathering almost canine jaws beneath the rough brown material. It snarled viciously, the blade it had used replaced by dull, yellowing, ragged claws that flexed with want of her flesh. Sarah screamed as it lunged, growling and snarling as it swiped at her. Her blade crashed against the ivory-like claws, ringing out a twisted knell that echoed through the corridors.

Its height had doubled in its transformation, dwarfing Sarah and forcing her to unbalance dreadfully as she tried to stop blow after blow. She knew she could not win as she stood, her arms aching and weakening by the second, the claws coming closer to ripping out her throat as the creature snapped its great jaws down at her. She glanced down at the floor and knew it would hurt but acted all the same. She waited for the creature to strike once more, going down with a wail of pain and hitting the mirrored floor hard.

The creature, momentarily bemused by her drop from a blow she had blocked, stared down at her and it was enough. Sarah swing at his ankles, hearing the crack of bone and flesh as the sharp blade tore through with no mercy. The creature screamed but Sarah did not relent; kneeling up she stabbed upwards with all she was worth, embedding the blade in the creature's throat, breath and blood hissing from its lips.

It pitched forward, sliding down the blade but Sarah rolled onto her back, placing two feet on its slumping shoulders and kicking hard, the struggling body falling backwards off her sword. She got to her feet, the creature still writhing beneath her and her heart tightened as it struggled for life. She aimed her blade over its heart and screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," she said before stabbing hard and fast, the dreadful corruption of death ceasing almost instantly before her.

She pulled her sword free, staggering away from the body before slumping against the wall, the blade clattering noisily to the ground beside her. She sobbed desperately, trying to rub off the blood that had splattered onto the front of her tunic where she'd clearly nicked the beast's main artery. The stain did no more than spread and she cried all the harder. The glass warmed at her back and she slowly quieted, turning to lay a cheek against the wall. She stayed that way for many minutes until she finally got to her feet, wiping the blood off her blade with her abandoned blindfold before dropping it on the floor next to the lifeless body. She resheathed her sword and laid a hand on the wall.

"Let's get out of here."

xxxx

Another fifteen minutes found her emerging out of the mirror maze and into the shadows of the outside once more. She could make out the trees and brush around her but little else, several paths stretching out before her and all leading into darkness. She wanted to call out but decided against it, unwilling to face another illusion or worse. At a loss of what else to do she sat down on a nearby rock, willing to wait despite the time limit as the prospect of the path alone was far more daunting than any other factor. She soon found herself humming the songs she had listened to Jareth sing day in and day out at the piano, all the time wishing that his voice would echo out to her from the trees.

It was not a gentle melody that finally came to her but a vile scream of inhuman pain that startled her from her seat. She grabbed hold of her sword and made for the trees but something made her turn about, running towards the sound rather than away from it. She broke through the brush, the thorns scratching her and vines tripping her but she pressed on, desperate to find the source of the sound. She broke into a clearing, stopping at the sight that greeted her.

A long, lizard like creature lay beaten and bloodied on the floor, iridescent green scales spattered with an off white blood. Several vicious looking heads lay scattered around the glade, severed from the body and atop it stood the Goblin King, his expression grim as he pulled his sword from the neck of the beast. He looked up as he heard her enter, his face at once lighting with a familiar smile.

"Sarah! Thank the Fates," he said jumping down from the creature's back and rushing to her, "Are you alright?"

Sarah drew her sword and pointed it at him, seeing him stop immediately, "Stay there," she said, a catch in her voice, "I don't know that its you."

"Alright precious," he said evenly, "I won't move until you ask me to, except…"

Sarah flinched as he pulled his sword from its sheath and chucked it to the ground, too far away for him to reach.

"I'm going to ask you a question," she said, "And, please God, I hope you answer it right or I swear I won't hold back, I've had enough of this."

Jareth's expression became one of concern but he didn't question her assertion, "Ask whatever you want."

Sarah steeled herself before she spoke, "Tell me, please tell me, what's optimism in opera?"

Jareth smiled warmly, "Thinking Violetta will pull through at the end."

Sarah choked with relief, dropping her sword and crossing the glade to leap into his waiting arms, hugging him as tight as she could, "Oh it is you!" she said joyously as his arms wrapped around her back, "Only you could know the end to that ridiculous joke. I thought I'd lost you."

"Not a chance," he said tugging her back far enough to kiss her sweetly, "I'm glad you remembered to ask me though."

Sarah blushed and looked away from his gaze, "Only because I monumentally screwed up in the mirror maze."

"Why, what happened?" said Jareth before noticing the blood staining her tunic, "You're hurt."

Sarah grabbed his hands as they flew to the buttons of her jacket, "I'm fine, it's not my blood," she said, "There was this…wolf thing, all made up to look like you and I…I had to kill it."

Jareth kissed her again, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sarah nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"We have time to spare a few minutes," said Jareth, leading her back to the trees, collecting up their blades on the way. He sat her down in front of him as he leaned against a tree, pulling her to lie back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, warming and comforting her with his presence, "Now then, start from when we were separated."

Sarah recounted her tale and then listened to his as he spoke of disappearing orcs and shadow corrupted land eels, the both of them deeply relieved that no harm had come to the other. They could not linger long though as Jareth led them into the wood, confirming her assumption that they had reached the Firey Forest. The wood was dense and dark but Jareth cut a swift path through, clearly more used to the area as he resisted calling out to the Labyrinth for aid.

It was the smell that hit them first, Jareth covering his nose and mouth with a gloved hand as Sarah attempted to breathe through her sleeve.

"Are we near the Bog?" she choked, "That's disgusting."

"We're nowhere near the Bog this end of the forest," said Jareth, "I've never smelt anything like it, it's worse than a battlefield hospital."

"It smells like a butchers," said Sarah, trying not to gag on the fumes, "What died?"

She instantly regretted her words as Jareth pushed aside a fallen branch to reveal the torture ahead.

"Oh Fates no," said Jareth turning his face away as Sarah retched, losing what little contents remained in her stomach as she turned her back on the scene.

There, in the glade, lay at least a dozen dismembered bodies, tied to the tree trunks or hanging from the branches by tightly tethered ropes. Fur that had once been red and orange now grey where it remained, only bone and flesh left elsewhere where the rooks had fed on the feast. Jareth turned his attention to the girl at his side, anything to avoid the sight, rubbing her back gently as she recovered herself.

"They're…they're…" stuttered Sarah.

"Fireys," said Jareth sadly, "I knew I recognised the path, we're near to their den, probably why there are so many, that is too big for a hunting party."

"Hunting party?" said Sarah daring to look once more at the carnage before turning her back on it, "You mean like the five I encountered."

Jareth nodded, pulling a half empty water bottle from the bag on her back, "Here drink this," he said, handing it to her, his voice sad and quiet, "Stay here, I'm going to cut them down."

Sarah watched as he bound Anna's scarf over his face against the smell before stepping into the clearing, gradually cutting down the scattered limbs and, unable to match the pieces of each together, building a pyre for them all. Collecting up what fallen wood he could to surround it; he swiftly built the funery monument. Sarah pushed aside her nausea to help him, building up the kindling around the bodies until they were suitably covered.

A rustling from a nearby bush caught both their attentions and Jareth quickly stepped between Sarah and the sound.

"Who's there?" he demanded, "Show yourself."

The bush rustled again before a figure familiar to them both limped forth. Jareth hurried forward to catch him as he stumbled in his attempt to bow, helping him down to the forest floor and kneeling beside him.

"Here now, there's no need for that," said Jareth, gently stroking the less than lustrous red and white fur on his head, "Tell me what happened here."

Sarah watched as the Firey she had once known as the ring leader of his small band, who she had seen pull out his own eyes with near narcotic joy and no care in the world, clutched desperately to his monarch as he shook in his grip.

"They said you were dead," he said, his head against Jareth's shoulder, "They told us you'd died but I never believed it."

"I am come back to you now," said Jareth as taken aback by the solemn countenance of the usually wild creature as Sarah was, "I am only sorry I could not prevent this, tell me what happened."

The Firey shuddered violently and Jareth swiftly tore off a glove with his teeth, laying a hand on his flame red skin.

"Ignis, you're freezing," he said in alarm.

"As she dies around us, so our flame dwindles," said Ignis as Jareth hastily pulled off his leather coat to wrap around him, "I have never known cold and the pups…the pups suffer the worst."

Jareth frowned, "I did not know there had been a litter."

"Eight weeks since," said Ignis, "We had not time to come to the castle to tell you before he came. By the time we knew you were gone it was too late, they arrived the day after you disappeared."

"That's why there's so many," said Jareth sadly, "No hunting parties leaving so you can defend the mothers and pups."

Ignis nodded sadly, "They took us with no warning; that Captain of his and his soldiers, told us to denounce you. We refused, there was no second chance."

"You should have sworn fealty," said Jareth looking over at the piled corpses.

"Never Majesty," said Ignis doing the same, "Never ever, to be ruled by Oberon is worse than death."

Jareth looked close to tears but bit them back, "Your loyalty Ignis…I wish I could have stopped what happened here."

Ignis shook his head, "You are back now and you have helped," he said getting to his feet and walking to the pyre, "We have no fire to send them on though."

Sarah pulled the bag from her back and fumbled inside, pulling out a book of matches, "Jareth? These any good."

Jareth took them with a grateful smile, "Perfect, thank you," he said taking them from her hand and walking over to Ignis who was still wrapped in his coat. He struck one of the matches and chucked it onto the dry kindling, the sticks igniting instantly, "So from flames they came, so by flames they depart."

Ignis' eyes lighted at the fire and reached out to caress the flames, "Thank you," he said sincerely, "We had feared never to send them on as the Labyrinth dwindled."

Jareth struck several more of the matches circling the pyre until all was light. Sarah came to his side when he was done, taking his hand in hers in silent comfort as the fire stretched up into the blackness. Ignis was singing softly, his hands in the flames but suffering no pain as he bid farewell to his fallen brethren.

"How very touching," sneered a voice from behind them.

Jareth and Sarah turned to see Puck emerging from the trees and Sarah quickly felt herself tugged behind the Fae, his body between her and Oberon's captain.

"This is no place for you Puck," said Jareth, "Get on your way."

"Just making sure Oberon's subjects are behaving but I see they are not," said Puck drawing one of the blades he carried, "You, fire creature, who told you you could cut down those traitors?"

Ignis froze by the pyre, fear in his eyes as he turned to Puck but remained silent, Jareth's coat falling from his shoulders as he tried to hide the shake that took him. Puck smiled viciously and advanced towards the Firey.

"Those traitors were hung up for a reason and you were told to leave them there," said Puck, "Why did you cut them down?"

"I cut them down," said Jareth crossing to Ignis' side, "And they were not traitors, their loyalty is beyond commendation."

Puck tutted as if reprimanding a child, "Really Aten, you are not here to interfere with Oberon's subjects or their punishments," he said reaching out to take hold of Ignis only to have Jareth's sword fall in the way.

"One more move Puck," warned Jareth, "You have no jurisdiction here, go back to your master."

Puck's eyes narrowed, "Now then Jareth," he hissed, "Surely you recall what happened the last time you got in my way, have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned that I will never let your cruelty befall any of my protectorate," said Jareth, "If you want to get to them then you go through me."

"With pleasure," said Puck drawing a second blade, "I have longed for a chance to best you again."

"As I recall you have never bettered me," said Jareth deftly leading Puck's attention from the pyre, "Only when my power was taken and Oberon's chains had weakened me and even then I stood against you."

Puck smirked, "Hmmm yes, dear Aten tell me, how is your shoulder?"

"More than enough for you," said Jareth, "You will back down if you know what's good for you Puck."

Sarah wanted to cry out to them to stop, knowing despite Jareth's words that he was nowhere near ready for battle with someone as trained as Puck, especially after the fights he had already gone through but the first clash of blades stopped any comment. Had she been more detached she could have admired the raw beauty of it, Puck's fierce power against Jareth's deadly grace but all she could see was the strain in the Goblin King's countenance as Puck met him blow for blow.

Puck was relentless in his attack, clearly as aware of Jareth's weakening state as he rained the punishing blows to his left side, the strain showing as Jareth took both hands to the hilt to fend off all he could. Sarah cried out as Puck swung the second blade, easily ripping through the thin silk shirt Jareth wore and cutting open his upper arm, the blow deep enough to force Jareth to drop his sword. His pained cry was enough to have her drawing her own sword but the fierce battle cry from behind her stopped her moving towards the fight. She turned to see five blurs of orange rush passed, hurrying to protect the stricken king before rounding on Puck at Ignis' cry, falling upon the elf with a primal ferocity.

Jareth recovered himself as the Fireys attacked, catching up his fallen blade despite his bloody arm and rushing into the fray. Puck swiftly threw off the Fireys but the distraction was enough for Jareth to knock the two swords from his grip, pinning him to a nearby tree with the ancient blade of Osiris at his throat. The elf squirmed but to no end, Jareth's grip indomitable. Jareth pressed the sword tighter to his neck, nicking the skin enough to draw blood.

"I could kill you now," said the Fae, his tone cold and low.

"Then do it," hissed Puck, "You want to; I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe," said Jareth, "Maybe I could take back all you and your master took from me in one stroke but I'm not you Puck and there has been enough blood shed here."

"Coward!" spat Puck.

Jareth lowered his blade, "And proud of it, I'd rather be a coward than a murderer," he said fully disarming the elf before releasing him, "Get on your way."

Puck stumbled away from the tree, clutching his neck as he recovered himself and fixing Jareth with a piercing stare, "This isn't over Aten," he hissed before glancing over to Sarah, "The road ahead is treacherous."

With a rumble and a flash he disappeared from the glade, all the remained being his fading laugh and scattered weapons on the forest floor. Sarah didn't waste a moment in rushing to his side, concerned by the depth of the injury to his arm. He smiled weakly down at her.

"Don't look so worried, it's nothing," he said, louder than necessary as the Fireys too crowded around, "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," said Sarah tentatively touching his bloody sleeve.

"Easily remedied," said Jareth before turning to the Fireys who had rushed to his aid, "I thank you for your help my friends. Take the fallen weapons of your tormentor for yourselves; I fear you may yet need them."

Ignis bowed to his monarch, "We do only our duty Majesty," he said, "If we can further accompany you…"

"No," said Jareth firmly, "You are needed here, protect your family and mourn your dead. We will be fine. I thank you though, all of you, I am beyond grateful…I am humbled by what you have suffered for me."

The rest of the Fireys echoed their leader's original sentiments before collecting up the scattered weaponry and circling the pyre in song before leaving with the most minimally acceptable genuflection, the sight of the still burning bodies clearly too much for their shattered spirits.

"Ignis," called Jareth before he could disappear.

"Sire?"

Jareth threw the book of matches over to him, "I know its no replacement for your own fire but it will keep the pups warm."

Ignis smiled, "Thank you," he said before he followed his brethren back into the trees.

Sarah watched them go before turning back to the Fae, "And now your subjects are gone would you please drop the bravado."

Jareth took a hand to his arm, the powerful mask slipping to a clear look of pain, "You know me too well my love," he said pulling off his gloves and tossing them to the floor before tearing the sleeve of his shirt from his arm to reveal the deep cut that still bled heavily, "Isn't it a pretty thing?"

Sarah managed a half smile at his sarcasm before sitting him down by the fire, carefully examining the gash in the light it offered and hissing at its depth, "This needs stitching," she said, "Binding it won't be enough, its too deep."

"Look in the bag," said Jareth, "There should be a few bits in the bag the Mydna leaves came in."

Sarah pulled the pack of her back and opened it up, rifling inside and smirking to herself, "You don't happen to moonlight as a children's nanny on your days off do you?"

"How so?" asked Jareth, bemused.

"Never mind," said Sarah with a smile and pulling out the Mydna bag, frowning as she opened it and pulled out two miniatures of vodka and a needle and thread. She cocked an eyebrow, "Planning a party?"

Jareth took one from her and opened it, "Field medicine my dear," he said, "This isn't the cleanest environment and without access to a surgeon we must improvise."

He tipped the alcohol over the cut, cursing spectacularly as Sarah winced at the imagined pain.

"Drinking it would have been more pleasurable," she mused to herself, "Are you alright?"

"I'm remembering that being a soldier wasn't all orc hacking," hissed Jareth, nursing the cut with a torn scrap of his shirt sleeve, "Would you thread up that needle for me?"

Sarah's eyes widened in alarm, "You're not going to…"

"Well I didn't spy a goblin emergency room on our way here," snapped Jareth before softening his tone, "And needs must, I can't go on with it like this."

Sarah nodded, "You're right I suppose," she said threading up the crude needle and cotton she had pulled from the pouch, "You're braver than I am."

"I assure you that I'm nothing of the sort," said Jareth with a self effacing smile, "But I'd rather the agony now than bleeding to death before we reach the castle, you'll just to forgive my language."

Sarah handed him the needle and watched in morbid fascination as he bent his arm up and pressed the point to the edge of the cut. She flinched as the needle pierced the flesh, hearing him curse a blue streak as he pulled the length through. He paused; his breathing pained and then hesitated several times before pushing through the other side of the injury, pulling the thread and tying it off tightly. He bit off the length and frowned at the crude stitch before looking up at her.

"One down, ten to go," he quipped, his voice not managing to disguise his agony, "You'll be able to curse in at least four Avalonian tongues by the time this is over."

Sarah leaned forward a kissed him softly before taking the needle from his hand, "Then the quicker its done the better," she said shifting to better reach his arm, "Hold still."

She diligently sutured the wound, hating every pained gasp of breath against her shoulder where he soon rested hi forehead, but knowing it was for the best. She smiled as she tied off the last stitch and bound his arm with what remained of his shirt sleeve, feeling him press a soft kiss to her neck in thanks as his grip on her relaxed.

"Ok?" she asked stroking his hair as he failed to pull back from her.

"In a moment," he said, his voice pained, "I am glad I had my Doctor Williams with me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said Sarah, "That Puck needs locking up…I'm glad though, that you didn't kill him."

"I'm better than that," said Jareth finally recovering himself and picking up his discarded cape and jacket, "I wanted to but my Father taught me better when he gave me my blade."

He pulled on the jacket and righted his cape before turning once more to the pyre and bowing to the fallen, soft words of farewell spilling forth in a tongue Sarah didn't recognise but the sentiment remained. He finally turned to back to her and held out his hand.

"Time we were getting on."

"Are you alright to be moving so soon?" said Sarah pulling the bag back onto her back, knowing she was still the better one to carry it as Jareth did not need the restriction if he needed to fight.

"Not really," admitted the Fae, "But time grows steadily against us."

He reached out to her once more, his gloves forgotten on the forest floor, and she took it willingly, glad to be able to feel his skin against hers once more. He led her into the forest, navigating the trees once again with a better sense of direction as he knew the route to the exit from the Fireys' den.

They did not take long to find their way out, breaking into a red bricked maze that was a welcome escape from the oppression of the dying trees. They continued the path, more wary than before and taking every turn side by side and refusing to relinquish their grip on one another's hand. They soon came to two doors, conspicuously missing their guardians and Jareth paused.

"Brick maze," he muttered to himself, running his hands over the etchings on the wood, "Come home by the two setting suns."

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah, unable to make out the patterns in the dim light.

"Each door has a different pattern and key," said Jareth, "It tells the goblins which door leads to the castle if they need to get there quickly. The portals will be closed down now but it will save us opening the wrong door and having to find another exit. Once one is opened the other shuts down tight."

Sarah watched as he left one door and turned his attention to the other, smiling to himself before pushing it open.

"All second doors have an oubliette," he said, "I'll find us a path across and then help you."

"Don't fall in," said Sarah cheekily as he edged into the corridor, tentatively finding the thin path around the edge of the oubliette drop, "I know you wanted to find somewhere devoid of little brothers but an oubliette is going a little too far."

Jareth laughed as he navigated the last of the narrow pathway and stood the other side of the drop, "I had hoped that we would find somewhere more romantic," he said helping her across the void, tugging on her hand as soon as he knew she'd be safe and catching her quickly in his arms, "But if you can no longer resist me precious…"

Sarah giggled before giving herself up to the kiss he pressed to her lips, taken aback by the feelings he poured into it.

"Oh Jareth," she sighed, her voice echoing loudly in the narrow corridor.

It was not her voice though that caught his attention as it echoed up to them from the oubliette.

"Your Majesty? Sarah?"

"Oh my God!" cried Sarah dropping to her knees by the hole, "That's Hoggle."


	13. Reunited

Jareth made a grab for Sarah as she seemed to descend further into the drop, called by the sound of her friend's voice. He tugged her back, holding her fast against his chest.

"Careful there," he admonished, "With all the thread in the world I couldn't put you back together from that drop."

"Hoggle's down there," said Sarah struggling free.

"I heard," said Jareth before leaning over the drop, "Hedgehog! How on earth did you end up down there? That isn't one of your usual haunts."

"Bloody Oberon," came the response, "Pitched me down 'ere for 'elping yer out 'e did and I betcha not even grateful is yer?"

Jareth smirked and gave Sarah a playful wink, "At least Oberon did something right; next time you fetch clothes for me take someone with a little aesthetic sense with you because what you sent me deserves more than an oubliette."

A familiar muttered grumbling echoed up from below with the distinct overtones of 'ungrateful' and 'rat'.

"And now Hopscotch," said Jareth in his most regal voice, "You put me to the inconvenience of having to fetch you out."

"Never asked yer too," said Hoggle, "I 'eard Sarah's voice. I wanna talk to 'er."

Jareth gestured towards the hole, "All yours," he said taking the bag from her back and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Sarah batted him away and peered down the dark hole, "Hey Hoggle!" she called, her voice catching as relief suddenly flooded her.

"Yer alright missy? 'E found yer then."

"Yes, yes he found me Hoggle," said Sarah, "And we came as soon as we could to help, are you alright? Are you alone down there?"

"I'm fine," said Hoggle "And I ain't alone, got Didymus and his mutt down 'ere too but theys been snoring for hours. 'As that rat been treating you alright, girly coz if 'e ain't…"

Sarah heard Jareth's laugh behind her at Hoggle's determined words and smiled, "He's been treating me just fine, the perfect gentleman."

"Assassinate my character why don't you, wicked girl," muttered Jareth behind her as he worked the final knots out of a rope he had stashed for the journey.

"Be nice to him or I'll tell him how you like nothing more than falling asleep while I'm stroking your hair," whispered Sarah with a playful grin, "Or how sweetly romantic you are on moonlit carriage rides."

"Wench," muttered Jareth nudging her out of the way, "Hogbrain kick Didymus and the hound awake, we're going to pull you out."

"Well how's Ambrosias going to hold on?" said Hoggle, laughing when there was no response, "Ha! Hadn't thought of that had you?"

"I can just leave you down there Hacksaw," said Jareth already tying the rope around the sconce of an extinguished lantern on the wall, "But I fear Sarah would never forgive me if I did so."

"What do yer care what she cares?" said Hoggle as Jareth tested the strength of the rope, finding it holding well enough to take his weight.

He silent began his descent into the pit by the rope, pausing as he reached Sarah's height to kiss her softly, "No reason," he said before nodding to the tied off rope, "Watch that for me love."

Sarah saluted playfully, "Anything you say Captain," she quipped before her voice softened, "Be careful."

"I will," he said before he continued into the blackness, the helping hands still and lifeless as they hung limply on the walls. He called down to the oubliette below, "I'm coming down Hopping, shift out of the way or I'll take great pleasure in landing on you."

"Yer ain't improved none being away then has yer?" sneered Hoggle, "Still a rat."

"I can just climb back up this rope you know," said Jareth.

"Please sire, I beg thee no!" came Didymus' desperate voice, "This pit of darkness is beyond despair, if thou canst help us then I beg thee do so."

"You can't resist a plea like that Jareth," called Sarah down to them, "Hello Sir Didymus."

"My Lady!" cried the knight, "Thou hast come also to our aid; our Sovereign and our Champion united against our foes, we are blessed indeed."

"Hear that Sarah, we are come upon the wings of the gods," said Jareth.

Sarah smiled, "More like we fell down the rabbit hole," she said before she heard a loud creek behind her, "What was that?"

She got to her feet and looked behind her at the sconce to see it bending under the strain put upon it.

"Everything alright up there?" called Jareth.

"This light thing isn't going to hold," said Sarah, "How long have you got to go?"

"About twenty feet," said Jareth, "Don't you dare take hold of that rope though, I'm too heavy for you to hold from up there."

"Well I'm not going to let you fall," said Sarah taking hold of the length, "And you aren't that heavy."

She'd barely gotten a firm grip on the rope when she heard the sconce snap and she immediately felt the weight of the Fae twenty-feet below her almost pulling her down into the oubliette. She braced herself and held on tight.

"Sarah let go of the rope!" called Jareth, "If you slip and fall you won't survive it."

"And you won't be much better if I let you go," said Sarah, "Just hurry up and climb down. I'll be alright."

"Stubborn child!" came the retort before she felt the swing of the rope as he climbed down quicker than before. After a while the weight suddenly disappeared and she heard a thump from below, "Oww! No, off! Didymus get your mutt of me before I turn him into sausages."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, Ambrosias come away," said Didymus, "He means no offense sire, he is merely happy to see you."

"Yes well I do not need a dog bath," moaned Jareth, "What do you feed the damn beast; he stinks worse than that infernal Bog you call home!"

"Ha! Well you don't smell or look much better right now!" snorted Hoggle, "You look like you've jumped into a mud bath."

"It's a pleasure to see you too Hemlock," said Jareth.

"Grrrrrr! Its Hoggle and stop saying it ain't," grumbled the dwarf, "I didn't 'ave to 'elp Titania and 'er foppish lot so they could find yer and I ain't gonna help yer now."

Sarah stifled a giggle with her hand before tying the rope around a much sturdier looking sconce on the opposite wall, "Would you like to climb out of there now?" she called down the hole, wishing she could see them in the pitch darkness below.

"Most definitely," said Jareth, "I fear my subjects are revolting and not in the usual sense. I'll bring up the mutt first."

"Ok," said Sarah before a faint rumbling caught her attention, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you hear that?"

Jareth was silent for a moment before he cried out in alarm, "Sarah get back from the drop now!"

Sarah stepped back in time to see several small fissures open up around the hole as she heard Jareth below, directing her friends to a point of safety.

"What's happening?" she said as the ground shook beneath her feet.

"The integrity of the walls is failing as the Labyrinth weakens," said Jareth, "Sarah you need to get yourself out of there."

"Not without all of you," said Sarah, "I'm not losing track of you again Jareth."

"No but you'll lose your life if you get caught in the cave in, it's a forty foot drop Sarah for pity's sake."

Sarah inched her way to the sconce and grabbed hold of the rope, wrapping it around her waist and bracing herself against the stone, "I'm secure and the ground's a little stronger here. Climb up."

"No! I will not put you at that risk," said Jareth, "One shift in the ground and you'll be killed."

"His Majesty is right My Lady, flee now and save thineself," called Didymus.

"He's right girly, get outta there," said Hoggle.

"No!" said Sarah stubbornly, "I'm not leaving any of you behind. Jareth please get all of you up here, I can't go on, on my own, not again."

"Alright," called Jareth hearing the pleading in her tone, "Didymus, Hoggle you two first, climb as fast as you can and help Sarah hold the rope and if anything else starts to shift get her out of there."

"I'm going nowhere until all of you are out," said Sarah, "And that means all of you."

Sarah knew the second Hoggle's stout frame hung from the rope and bit her tongue against crying out at the fissures opening up beneath her feet. She couldn't help but scream though when the ground shifted violently, only her grip on the rope saving her from pitching into the drop. The sound wasn't lost on Jareth though and it didn't surprise her at all to hear him call out once more.

"Off the both of you!" came his command and the rope instantly lightened, "Sarah get clear!"

"Not without you," she cried, tears in her voice, "Jareth please!"

"Sarah we can't, the ground will give the second any of us take hold of the rope. Get yourself clear, let the ground settle again," said Jareth, his voice as even as he could make it, "When the stones have stopped moving there may be a chance we can get out. Just get back from the drop precious, now, I'm begging you."

Sarah knew there would be no more arguing with him and reluctantly loosed the rope, stepping onto what looked like solid ground. She groped for a hand hold but found nothing as the ground beneath her cracked and shifted, tipping her towards the pit. She screamed as the earth fell away and then she was falling, plummeting faster and faster down the dark drop as three voices called out her name in alarm below. The air was ripped from her lungs and she knew the impact would kill her instantly with no chance to say goodbye and she screwed her eyes shut tightly.

She cried out in shock as she felt something alien take hold of her, a force rather than a mass suspending her in mid air before slowly floating her down. She caught her breath, looking around for whatever had caught her and seeing the helping hands still hanging limply along the edge of the walls.

"What's happening?" she called, hoping her friends still stood below.

"Don't know girly but 'is nibs is acting mighty weird," came Hoggle's voice, "Muttering away with his hands on the wall and 'e ain't moving when I poke 'im."

"Hoggle!" cried Sarah, "You shouldn't poke him in the first place, leave him alone. Jareth can you hear me? Jareth?"

"It seems, my Lady, that he is conversing with the Labyrinth," said Didymus as Sarah finally floated down into the oubliette, landing gracefully on two feet.

Her eyes strained in the dim light before they lighted on Jareth, leaning with both hands flat on the wall as he bent his head, muttering to himself. She hurried to his side, taking hold of his shoulders and feeling the tenseness in his muscles. She shook him gently; worried by his laboured breathing and the blank look in his blue eyes.

"Jareth?" she said softly, "Jareth can you hear me?"

At first there was no answer then he shuddered violently before pulling quickly back from the wall as if he'd been burned. Sarah steadied him, glad when his eyes cleared and he focused fully on her. A slow smile came to his face before he hugged her tightly, relief almost tangible around him.

"Thank the Fates that worked," he said into her hair, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, not a scratch," said Sarah hugging him back, "What did you do?"

"Tapped the power of the Labyrinth," said Jareth, "Hurt like hell, me and her, but that drop would have killed you. She helped willingly."

Sarah hugged him all the tighter, knowing he did not mean to hurt her with his honesty but that she needed to know what had been done for her, "Thank you love," she whispered, low enough that neither Hoggle or Didymus heard, "How long did she lose?"

"About five hours," said Jareth sadly, "But it was worth every second, if you had fallen all the way…"

A cough broke the moment between them and Sarah sighed against his shoulder, "I'd better say hello," she said softly.

She stepped from his arms to see Hoggle and Didymus, dusty and worn but still in one piece, watching her in slight concern as she released their monarch. She smiled happily before kneeling down to them with open arms.

"Hello boys," she said, tears in her voice but soon replaced by laughter as she was barrelled over by the force of their embrace, "Oh I've missed you both so much."

She kissed them both soundly, not caring for the damp, dusty floor as she hugged them tightly to her; all three of them overwhelmed by their reunion after such a long time apart.

"I missed yer too girly," said Hoggle.

"Might my sentiments join my brother's," said Didymus recovering himself and offering her a dignified bow, "Thou hast been sorely missed my Lady."

"You don't know how much I worried about you both. I've been frantic since you disappeared," said Sarah, "And when Jareth showed up and told me what happened I was beside myself, I thought something dreadful must have happened to you. I was only too relieved when we met Titania and she said she'd seen you Hoggle. You were very brave fetching those things from the castle."

Hoggle blushed under the praise, "Well I didn't want no one to go to no trouble and I was thinking that if 'e 'ad any sense 'e would go to you for 'elp," said Hoggle, "He ain't given you no trouble 'as 'e?"

"He is still here and he is still your monarch, Hemlock," said Jareth from where he stood, "You'd do well to remember that. Now, touching as I'm sure this reunion is could we please get on?"

"Hey!" snapped Sarah, "Can't I have a minute to say hello?"

"My dear I would give you eternity to gush your greetings but as it stands time is against us and we are currently somewhat trapped in one of the Labyrinth's deepest oubliettes," said Jareth, his tone far more superior than she had heard for a long time.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but then noticed the put out look he gave Hoggle's hand as it rested lovingly on her shoulder and she deliberately coughed, raising a hand to hide her amused smile as she thought of him being jealous of the welcome she had received.

"You're right I suppose," she conceded, smiling warmly at her friends as she got to her feet, "We can have a proper catch up later guys."

"Here now missy, don't let 'im boss yer around," said Hoggle.

"It's alright Hoggle, I made a promise before we came, Jareth is in charge and time is against us," said Sarah.

"If you would forgive me my Lady, Sire, but why is time against you?" said Didymus.

"Sarah and I are running the Labyrinth to win it back from Oberon," said Jareth, "And time is swiftly running out, hence why we need to escape from here quickly."

"How yer gonna do that?" said Hoggle, "Ain't no doors and the stupid portals ain't working right, damn Labyrinth's all screwed up."

"I am quite aware of that Hopeless," said Jareth, desperately trying to keep his temper and find a medium between the monarch he needed to be and the man he had become, "Sarah come here please."

Sarah saw the conflict on his face and didn't argue, taking his proffered hand and squeezing secretly, trying to convey her understanding. He led her to stand beneath the drop, moving behind her and placing his hands at her waist, thumbs rubbing lightly over her tunic. She ran her hands over his as if testing his grip, lending him a sign that she understood his struggle.

"See if you can get a hand hold to climb up," he said before lifting her up with little effort into the hole.

Sarah groped for a hand hold but found nothing substantial enough to take her, "Nothing," she said as he lowered her back down again, "The rock's too smooth."

Jareth didn't let her go as her feet touched the ground but moved one hand more prominently onto her hip, over her tattoo, "Then I will need your help my…friend."

Sarah was about to protest at the verbal demotion when Hoggle's voice cut her off.

"You ain't 'er friend," he said tetchily, "You ain't no one's friend but yer own."

Sarah immediately missed the warmth of Jareth's hands as he released her and strode to the other side of the room, becoming lost amongst the shadows. The unspoken sentiment was enough, it was her choice if they knew but Sarah feared the response should she confess their affections and they needed in-fighting like they needed another pack of orcs and Hoggle's grumbles only added to her anxiety.

"I really hope he ain't been trouble to yer Sarah," said Hoggle, weeks of Oberon's rule clearly having hardened him somewhat alongside the knowledge that Jareth currently had no direct power over him, "He's a tricky one."

"Sir Hoggle!" exclaimed Didymus, "Thou canst not possibly inferring that our monarch has been less than a gentleman to our Lady Sarah?"

"I can be!" said Hoggle.

"Guys!" cried Sarah, exasperated, "Please just stop it. Hoggle, Jareth and I are friends, good friends…wonderful friends and he has been nothing but a gentleman since we reunited. Now I know you have your differences but they're not for now, we have to reach the castle to stop Oberon's plan and we have to rescue Anastasia."

Hoggle's expression turned to one of utter horror, Didymus the same alongside.

"Oberon has the princess?" said the dwarf.

"Nay Lady Sarah you jest most cruelly," said Didymus, "Why would Princess Anna need rescuing?"

"Because he's going to kill her," came Jareth's voice from the shadows, "And then he's going to kill the rest of us."

"Kill the princess? She ain't never hurt a fly since she were a babe," said Hoggle turning to his King, "Yer can't let 'im kill 'er."

"We've no intention to," said Sarah quickly crossing to Jareth's side, "That's why we need to get moving. Jareth you said you needed my help, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to conjure a crystal," said Jareth leading her over to the wall, "This is where the portal should be, with a crystal I could pass the Labyrinth enough power to open it long enough for us to pass through."

Sarah nodded, kneeling down as he did as he did the same in front of her, "Help me?"

Jareth nodded, laying a hand over her tattoo. Making it look like part of the teaching, he leant in to whisper in her ear, "I left it to your choice but you didn't tell them," he whispered sadly, "Why?"

Sarah was happy she could focus on both her task and his words but frowned at their tone, "Angel," she whispered back, glad Hoggle and Didymus were still fervently discussing Anna's imprisonment and not bothered with them, "Now's not the time to tell them, we don't need that fight."

"You fear there opinion of us that much?" said Jareth, "I doubt that will ever change Sarah, how long do you intend to wait?"

"I want time to explain it to them properly," she said, "It doesn't mean I'm ashamed of us or that I don't want them to know. I love you and once this is over I will stand on the roof of the castle and shout it all the way to Avalon if you want me to. Please don't sound so hurt."

She felt the crystal settle in her palm and pulled back slightly from him to hold it between them. She saw his wild eyes widen in surprise before he smiled in amusement.

"You're getting stronger," he said, almost proudly.

"What?" said Sarah, the words completely contrary to what she expected.

"Sarah, my hand's not even moved yet and there's already a crystal in your hand," said Jareth nodding down to where his hand still rested on her hip.

Sarah glanced down and then back up at him in surprise, "You mean…"

"I mean."

"Alone?"

"Completely alone," said Jareth with a laugh, "My little sorceress."

"Oh my God!" cried Sarah before hugging him tightly, "I can't believe I did that."

Her cry was enough to attract Hoggle and Didymus' attention while Ambrosias trotted over, snuffling at Jareth's leg as the King petted him absently, his other hand laid over the crystal Sarah held, caressing it gently.

"Quite amazing precious," he said softly, "Quite amazing."

"Sarah," said Hoggle, "Did you…?"

Sarah nodded happily, "Jareth taught me how," she said.

"But you ain't Fae, how can you do his voodoo?"

"Because she is no common mortal," said Jareth taking the crystal from her and spinning it between his ungloved hands, "Now I'd love to talk about the whys and wherefores but we have a portal to create."

Sarah stepped back from the wall as Jareth continued to manipulate the crystal, turning it intricately over his hands with his eyes shut in concentration. Finally he placed the crystal to the wall, the stone absorbing the orb almost instantly.

"Come on old girl don't let me down now," he said laying a hand on the wall, "Please…please try."

The wall glowed faintly where the crystal had entered before the blue haze began to spread out over the stone, shimmering brightly as the stone began to warp.

"Its working," said Sarah before Jareth hushed her.

"Don't…wait," he said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Come on girl, please."

The Labyrinth pulsed beneath his hand before the wall disappeared as if it had never existed. Jareth smiled briefly before getting to his feet and taking Sarah's hand.

"Anyone who's coming, stay close," he commanded as he led her through, Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosias close at his heels.

Nearly as soon as they were through the portal it closed behind them, leaving nothing but the wall. The corridors around them were dank and dim but a welcome break from the oppression of the oubliette. Jareth looked down at his subjects, Hoggle eyeing the hold he had on Sarah's hand warily while Didymus sat upon Ambrosias' back, little whiskers twitching in anticipation.

"I can lead you out," said Jareth, "And then it is your choice what you do, to stay with us or to leave, though I would suggest the latter for our road grows more dangerous the nearer we press to the castle and I cannot tell you all that lies before you now."

"Nay Sire," said Didymus, "By my whiskers I swear to follow thee and my Lady until such time as we prove victorious against this Avalonian villain or thy brother leads my soul to the Styx."

Hoggle puffed up boldly, "And I ain't gonna make Sarah put up with yer on 'er own."

"Hoggle," said Sarah flicking a concerned look up to Jareth as he loosed her hand at the dwarf's words, "Jareth and I are friends, it's not a case of putting up with anyone."

"Shall we get on?" said the Fae striding out ahead of them, "don't hang back too far, orcs are but small things in the shadow world, pray we do not encounter its true might."

They traversed the corridors in silence for the most, only Jareth's occasional barbs or Hoggle's grumblings breaking the atmosphere. Sarah missed the familiar hand in hers but whenever she caught up to him his pace increased enough to leave her with Hoggle and Didymus. She didn't blame him, she knew her reluctance to tell her friends of them hurt him regardless of how often she tried to whisper her affections to him, but she longed for him to understand that she wanted time to explain to her friends how she had fallen for a man they still saw as her nemesis. Only on occasion would he glance back over his shoulder, his face cool but his eyes speaking volumes of his hidden feelings but the moment was always stolen by Ambrosias choosing to charge the wrong way down the corridor or Hoggle demanding Sarah's attention.

Finally they came to a corridor Sarah recognized, the false alarms fallen silent as the rest of the Labyrinth but welcome in the familiarity of their faces. As Jareth grew distracted by examining one of the motionless faces, Hoggle and Didymus carried on happily beyond him and around the corner as Sarah took the opportunity to speak to the Fae.

She stepped behind him, one hand at his waist as she pressed her lips to his shoulder, knowing he'd feel it despite the leather. She felt him stiffen in surprise before looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Careful, someone might see," he said, his tone light but Sarah caught its bitter edge.

"Don't," she said, tightening her grip as he made to pull away, "Please Jareth don't be like this. I'm going to tell them but this isn't the place, you know it would just kick off. Hoggle's grumpy enough as it is that we're friends; don't think I haven't noticed how you're keeping your temper there too, thank you."

"They're your friends," said Jareth turning to her, "If it weren't directed at me I would admire how protective they are of you but this distance…Sarah…"

Sarah placed two fingers over his lips before replacing them with her own, kissing him softly. He swiftly responded, one arm curling round her back to pull her closer as his free hand played with the strands of her hair that had come loose from her braid. She wound her arms about his neck, sighing happily against his lips before he finally pulled away.

"You're distracting me again Miss Williams," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I certainly hope so," said Sarah, "We're not quite in the right place but we're near enough to the first place I realised I wanted you to kiss me."

Jareth smiled as he recalled their meeting in the same tunnels, "I almost did," he said tracing a finger down her cheek, "But I feared I'd get slapped back to my castle."

Sarah smirked, "You would have enjoyed that though," she said taking her hand from his shoulder and down to his leg, running her hand teasingly up the back of his thigh, "By the look on your face right now I think you still would."

"You, love, are a rotten tease," he said, "You know full well that we must get on."

"Tell me you love me first," said Sarah brushing her lips against his, "And that you're going to stop being so grumpy."

Jareth scowled playfully, "I'm not grumpy; I just wanted to attempt the Labyrinth without the hindrance of Hapless, Sir Shout-a-lot and the moronic mutt."

Sarah giggled, "You sound almost fond of them."

"Oh I'm exceedingly fond of them all," said Jareth before he shot a glance to the corridor ahead, "But don't you ever say a word." He kissed her playfully once more before taking her hand and laying it over his heart, "And I love you, so very dearly."

Sarah smiled, "I love you too," she said before slipping from his embrace to take his hand, "Come on."

They headed down the corridor, passed the silent faces, before turning onto the long dark corridor that had been the site of their second meeting. Jareth squeezed slightly at Sarah's hand before peering into the darkness.

"Hogsqueal! Diddly-squat! Where've you wandered off to?" he called into the echoing corridor.

"Down yonder Sire," came Didymus' voice from down the tunnel, "We seem to have encountered a small problem."

Jareth rolled his eyes before leading Sarah towards the sound, "Why is it always one problem after another with all of you?" he said desperately, "I swear I was hexed at birth."

The light was finally enough that they could make out what was Didymus' small problem and Sarah groaned as she heard Jareth sigh in resignation beside her. The corridor before them, which she had once fled from the Cleaners down, was blocked by fallen rocks, chasms above leading to nothing but darkness and treacherous to traverse. Both Hoggle and Didymus were busy looking for an opening but the rocks were too densely packed to be easily moved.

"So much for the quick way out," muttered Jareth looking up at the fallen wall.

"Could you get the Labyrinth to create another portal if I conjure another crystal?" said Sarah tugging at a stone but not even able to move it an inch.

"The Labyrinth is not stable enough and the magic in you is dwindling," said Jareth, "I will not risk it, not while it protects you as it does. If we are lucky then path may be clear beyond the blockade, the gap is big enough at the top to climb over. I'll check its safe beyond."

"You're going to climb it?" said Sarah.

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Jareth, tugging his cape from his shoulders and handing it to her, "And I have been practising with all of Toby's tree climbing."

"Ha! Tree climbing!" exclaimed Hoggle, "Last time yer did any tree climbing yer fell out, broke yer ankle, ripped yer arm right open and 'ad Titania in a fit for a week."

"No Hogwart, that was the last time you saw me climb a tree," said Jareth, scaling the wall with a quick and easy grace, looking down from the top, "And when I was no more than eight."

"Well I ain't carting yer back to the castle if yer fall out this time," said Hoggle.

"Sir Hoggle, dost thou mean to say thou hast known our Sovereign since he were a mere babe?" asked Didymus, "Thou hast never made such assertions before."

"The way beyond is quite clear," said Jareth, cutting off any further conversation, "Seems it was only this part of the roof that caved in this far up. Sarah do you think you'll be able to lift the mutt up to me?"

Sarah looked at Ambrosias who cowered by his master's leg in the gloom, "If I take the saddle off it should be alright, I could always lift Merlin," she said, "Didymus will it be alright to take off Ambrosias' saddle?"

"For thee Lady of course unless thou simply wishes for me to carry him?" said the little knight attempting to wrap his small, skinny arms around his steed and failing miserably.

Sarah casted her eyes up to the blockade to see Jareth perched atop it with little difficulty, stifling a laugh behind his hand. She caught his attention and smiled warmly, sharing his amusement before kneeling down by Didymus, "I think it will be a little easier if we give Ambrosias to Jareth," she said unfastening the elegant little saddle and slipping it into her bag, "Besides, noble sir, will you not be my Walter Raleigh and assist your lady?"

Didymus looked at her as though she had hung the moon before doffing his little velvet hat with a dramatic bow, "Fair maiden it would be my honour to assist thee as always, for what is a knight if he hast not the…"

"Can we get on?" said Jareth from above as Hoggle muttered something about 'mushy stuff', clearly the two agreeing on something for once.

Sarah picked up Ambrosias but he wriggled violently and she had no choice but to put him down again, the little hound cowering as he looked up at the steep wall. She frowned but then remembered the spare cape she had slung over her shoulder and opened it out, relying on a trick she used to use when trying to get Merlin into the vets. She laid the cape over Ambrosias' head, the dog instantly freezing as everything went black around him. This time, when she lifted him he kept still and she had soon manoeuvred him into Jareth's waiting arms; his strength once more showing as he all but bent double over the wall to reach him.

She was surprised to hear him talking soothingly to the terrified animal as he set him down on the wall beside him, unwrapping the cape from over his eyes but keeping his fluffy face in his hands.

"Sarah, climb up next to me," said Jareth as Ambrosias whined softly.

Sarah did as she was bidden though without Jareth's ease, glad when he offered a hand to help her the final way. She settled beside him, looking down at the drop beyond, glad to see it was shallower than the one she'd climbed.

"Dimwit, scamper up here and help Sarah to climb down," said Jareth giving Sarah a playful wink as the little fox preened below before swiftly navigating the wall, huffing and puffing from his little lungs as he seated himself at Sarah's elbow.

"Very swift Dingbat," said Jareth.

"An…honour to be…of assistance…to…Lady…Sarah," said Didymus breathlessly before clambering down the other side just as swiftly, "Your…Walter…Raleigh… awaits… My Lady."

Sarah smiled, "Quite the athlete Sir Didymus," she said before climbing down herself, making a show of taking his tiny paw as it was offered to aid the last of her descent, "My thanks noble sir."

"My Lady," said Didymus with a bow.

Sarah looked up to see the amusement on Jareth's face before he swiftly hid it, busying himself with preparing Ambrosias for his descent.

"Are you ready for him?" he asked, Ambrosias whimpering in his arms.

"Sure thing," said Sarah taking a few steps back up the rubble so he wouldn't have to reach as far, "Ready whenever you are."

"Mind your footing, you don't want to slip when you take hold of him," said Jareth.

"Fear not Your Majesty," said Didymus, "I shalt never allow the Lady Sarah to fall."

Jareth arched an eye brow, "In safe hands Sarah, my dear," he said lowering the whimpering Ambrosias into her arms, having to stop himself from laughing as Didymus braced his little paws on the back of Sarah's boot, "Got him?"

Sarah huffed at the dog's weight but kept her footing; manoeuvring herself down the slope, with Didymus' diligent aid, before setting Ambrosias back on four paws. The dog scampered away from the blockade as soon he was down, Didymus hurrying after him and begging him to stop. Sarah looked up as she heard Jareth descending and turned back to him with a scowl.

"What about Hoggle?" she said.

"In a minute," said Jareth before grabbing her hand and pulling her close. His kissed her deeply as her arms wound up around his neck instinctively, not caring that Didymus could turn from his pursuit at any moment and see them. The fire in Jareth's kiss told her that the danger was all part of the enjoyment and Sarah giggled against his lips.

"Stop it!" she whispered, pushing him off half heartedly but not resisting in the slightest as he pulled her back to him, "Jareth! Didymus might see."

"Half the fun," said Jareth kissing her once more swiftly before releasing her fully, "I'm beginning to enjoy this secrecy, if only to see that beautiful blush on your cheeks."

Sarah giggled as she blushed all the deeper before admiring the play of his muscles beneath his tight trousers as he pulled himself back up onto the blockade. She heard Hoggle's grumbles from beyond the wall as Didymus led Ambrosias back to her side. She helped him refasten the little saddle about him as they waited for Jareth and Hoggle to cross the blockade. As she looked up she was surprised to see Jareth lowering Hoggle from his back, an almost fond look passing briefly between the two before Jareth made a scathing comment about the dwarf's weight and Hoggle stomped off muttering to himself.

They began their journey in the dark once more; the dim light all too much for Jareth's playful nature as he used the poor visibility too his advantage, his hands often ending up where they shouldn't be and causing Sarah to yelp in surprise, her excuses becoming more and more feeble as they went on. Didymus and Hoggle shot her questioning looks but she waved it off as a passing rat or a sudden shadow.

They had not gone far though when Sarah felt Jareth grab her hand, his grip letting her know it was no longer in play.

"Hoggle, Didymus, stay close to my side," he said, his tone brokering no argument and soon both dwarf and knight were beside him.

"What's wrong?" whispered Sarah, her free hand gripping his arm.

"We're being watched," he said, "I felt the air shift."

"Oberon?"

"Definitely."

Sarah bristled, "Then why doesn't he show himself?" she said loudly, "Cowardly creep!"

A disembodied laugh echoed around them before the Faerie King spoke, "I was merely admiring your intrepid little band," mocked Oberon, glittering into existence before them with his two guards at his side, "And you really should watch your mouth my dear, a woman should merely be seen."

Sarah pulled away from Jareth and drew her sword, "See this then Oberon," she spat before Jareth swiftly pushed her arm down, the fear in his eyes enough to tell her not to argue.

Oberon laughed, "Jareth you should really keep a firmer hand on it, mortals are such troublesome things," he sneered, "Does it even know how to use the blade it's carrying?"

"Her Grace's battle training is nothing to you Oberon," said Jareth, pushing Sarah behind him, "Now let us pass."

"You have traitors with you Jareth," said Oberon casting a glance over Hoggle and Didymus, "It seems you like to interfere with those we have seen fit to punish."

Jareth bristled, "Your soldiers murdered my people," he said, "They were defenceless and you murdered them in cold blood."

"They failed to recognise their monarch," hissed Oberon with a wicked smile, "We were given no choice, all traitors to the crown…"

"The Goblin Crown is not yours," said Jareth, "This land is mine, these people my protectorate and I their only monarch, why therefore would they recognise a usurper even to avoid death? Those people you call traitors are heroes of my Kingdom."

Oberon scowled, "You would do well to speak more softly to me Jareth."

"Maybe," said Jareth his hand on the hilt of his sword, "But to do so would be to recognise you as my King and I tell you now, Oberon, I do no such thing."

Oberon's guards swiftly took to their arms the Faerie King's anger manifested in the clap of thunder above them.

"Treason!" he cried, wild eyes flaring as his hair flew out in the wind that took the tunnel.

"Liberty!" countered Jareth, "For too long you have oppressed the peoples of the Underground and none have stood but now I denounce you, I defy you and I reject all claim you place on my lands and those of my brothers. I am a son of Osiris, one of the first born of our race, and to him and him alone to I now swear fealty."

"Kill him," said Oberon coldly to his guards.

Jareth stood unfazed, "You cannot," he said, "The rules state that no questor may be harmed or killed by direct command whilst within the challenge of the Labyrinth, the laws of this land are written in the ancient magic Oberon, dare you test it? If your guards so much as move against me after your command the challenge is forfeit and I win, and if I lay dead Sarah is my named heir, her name is inscribed in the scrolls of my Kingdom on Avalon and unbreakable, my crown and my power would pass to a mortal. You would lose."

"So be it," said Oberon, his hands coming before him, a white glow growing between them, "Perhaps then an indirect threat."

The magic shot from his hands and down the corridor behind them, landing in a shower of blinding white light and glitter. Three figures began to form; large and hulking, their green skin ragged and scaly over their hard, lined muscles. The large head was dominated by one bright, blinking eye and a mouth set with vicious sharp teeth that snapped and slathered in a clear want of flesh, the stink of shadow on their breath. They were heavily armed, all three bearing a mace in one hand and an axe in the other as they swished their heavy, barbed tails. Jareth swiftly drew his sword at the sight before turning back to Oberon.

The Faerie King smiled wickedly, "Run," he said before he and his guards faded swiftly from sight as the creatures behind let out a filthy litany of roars. Jareth raised his blade and grabbed Sarah's hand, drawing her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Run, get out of here now," he said.

Sarah kept a grip on his hand, "What about you?"

"I can buy you some time," said Jareth, "Just run."

"No!" cried Sarah tugging on his hand as she started to run, "Please don't leave us."

The creatures bellowed once more as they began the chase, sharp claws echoing on the stone floor. Didymus raced ahead on Ambrosias, crying out to the steed to turn about but to no avail. Sarah tugged Hoggle along beside her but his shorter legs kept falling behind the pace, stumbling along and slowing them down. Sarah yelped in surprise as Jareth's hand left hers as he twisted behind her, swiftly scooping up Hoggle from the ground, moving him onto his back.

"You'd better hold on tight Higgle because I'm not picking you up again," he said as an axe flew passed them as the creatures roared.

"What are those things?" cried Sarah looking back over her should to see them gaining on them.

"Fimirs," said Jareth as they began to negotiate the rocks once more, the cave in stretching further down the corridor and blocking every exit he had hoped to take, "One of the shadow realms most feared beasts."

Sarah screamed in place of her answer as she slipped on a loose rock, hitting the ground hard. Jareth was by her side in a second, shrugging Hoggle off his shoulders with a command to keep running for the exit that was swiftly obeyed. He took hold of her arm.

"On your feet Sarah," he said as the Fimirs grew closer, "Ignore the pain, you have to keep moving."

Sarah pulled herself up, ignoring the burning pain in her ankle as she ran with him across the stones, seeing the slight glimmer of a lighter grey ahead, the Fimirs growing closer with every step as the terrain became rockier from the cave in. She did not even have a chance to reach for her sword as the Fimirs fell upon them. Jareth shoved her hard away from him, the power and momentum sending her into the wall but shifting her from the more deadly attentions of the three beasts. Jareth swung his sword, swiftly beheading the nearest beast and spraying himself and the remaining two in thick, black blood. The Fimirs roared, slashing at him with axe and mace, blows that even Jareth's quick feet and skill found difficult to compete with. Sarah recovered herself and drew her sword, running into the fray at his side despite their opponents being twice her size.

Weeks of practice proved to be beneficial as she fell into perfect step with the Goblin King as he called out different practice moves to her as she fought by his side, guiding her battle while fighting his own. Together they despatched on of the Fimirs and injured the last, Jareth grabbing Sarah's hand as it fell and taking off once more down the tunnel, all but leaping the rock fall as they made for the exit.

They broke into the night beyond but skidded quickly to a halt, narrowly avoiding the river raging before them.

Jareth cursed, "Oberon must have split the dam," he said as a roar echoed from within the tunnel, "We need to cross it."

"Its fit to kill!" cried Hoggle.

"So's that Fimir and I prefer my chance with the river," said Jareth resheathing his sword before rubbing his injured shoulder, "I'm near beaten."

"We'll have to swim it," said Sarah, "Pray we don't get swept away."

"But My Lady," cried Didymus, "I am not a creature of water."

"I can carry you," said Sarah, "But then what about Ambrosias, we can't possibly make two trips."

"I can swim," said Hoggle as Jareth scooped up Ambrosias.

They all of them stepped into the raging water as the Fimir broke from the cave and made for them with a bone chilling yell. The waters raged higher around them as they half walked, half swan the distance, the debris in the swell battering them as they went. The opposite bank was steep and muddy but Sarah got a grip on a raised tree root, dragging herself and Didymus onto the bank. She took Ambrosias from Jareth's arms before the King took to shoving the struggling dwarf up the slope, the incline too much for his small frame. Sarah finally grabbed hold of Hoggle, dragging him up onto the bank.

They all looked across the river as the Fimir roared and plunged in after them, and they failed to notice the large branch floating swiftly towards them. Ambrosias bark alerted them but too late, Sarah barely reaching for Jareth's hand before the branch ploughed into him, pushing him beneath the raging water. When he did not surface she went to dive in but Hoggle held her fast as more and more of the fallen tree went by, fit to offer her the same fate. She struggled against him, screaming for the Goblin King but before she could fight him off a fierce cry went up from behind them and a large rock flew from the bank, striking the Fimir and knocking it unconscious into the water.

An orange blur rushed passed them and into the spray, the branches nothing to the massive frame as he began rooting beneath the water before two large paws emerged, cradling Jareth like a child's rag doll.

"Ludo!" cried Sarah in elation before her attention was taken by Jareth as he was laid at her feet. She knelt beside him, crying with relief as he took a shuddering breath before coughing up the water that had invaded his lungs. She rubbed a hand over his soaked back as he recovered himself, crying as she did so.

"My brother, the saviour of our monarch!" cried Didymus, "What a fortuitous meeting."

"Ludo smell Sawah," said the beast stroking the crying girl's hair, "Sawah fwiend."

Jareth recovered himself enough to look up at the beast, "And I am so lucky you are friends," he said, "Ludo you have my eternal thanks."

Any further conversation was halted as Sarah choked out a relieved sob before grabbing hold of the collar of Jareth's leather coat and pulling his lips firmly to hers, kissing him with an abandon that spoke of her fear and relief. Jareth's arms went about her, caring nothing for their soaked clothes as he held her, one hand knotting into the loose plait of her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you then," said Sarah, her mouth barely leaving his before she kissed him again, "You frightened me."

"I'm sorry," he murmured as she pushed his soaked hair back out of his eyes, a small smile coming to his face, "If you kiss me like that every time I near drown though you'll hardly convince me it's a bad thing."

Sarah laughed, "Idiot," she said before hugging him close.

"Sawah and King fwiends!" bellowed Ludo happily, causing the oblivious couple to freeze in their embrace.

"I think our little secret may be out love," said Jareth as they broke from one another slowly to see two horrified faces, contradicted by one which remained stupidly happy.

"Guys," said Sarah, keeping hold of Jareth as she spoke, "I think there's something we need to tell you."

Hoggle crossed his arms across his chest, "Too right yer do."

Jareth raised Sarah to her feet, one arm about her waist both in comfort and possession, "We will speak as we go, we still have far to travel," he said, "And all aside, the Labyrinth comes first. Please do not argue this point at least Hoggle."

Hoggle nodded, seeming almost the more superior of the two for the briefest moment. Sarah stripped off her ruined bag; the contents lost down stream, and tossed it on the floor before they started walking.

"Let's hope we dry as we go," she said before both she and Jareth began their tale.


	14. Ashes to Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Character Death

Jareth and Sarah told the story of their reunion from beginning to end, Didymus and Hoggle's shock melting swiftly to concern as Sarah spoke of Jareth's arrival and the injuries he had sustained at Puck's hand, the fear she had felt that he would not survive the night when she and her father had cared for him. Oberon's plan for the Above and his connections to the Unseelie Court had Hoggle cursing and Didymus admonishing him for his language before a lady as he worked himself into a familiar frenzy against the coming threat. Jareth kept from them talk of the army awaiting them under Khepri's command, fearing the unseen ears that would hear them in the Labyrinth, but both Hoggle and Didymus swore to help them as they travelled to the castle, Ludo bellowing his agreement alongside.

They spoke of the weeks they had spent together in the Above, the growth of their friendship into love in such a swift time returning the scowl to Hoggle's face and brokered a less than favourable response from Didymus also, his shocked silence speaking volumes more than Hoggle's loud opposition to the match that not even Jareth's threat of the Bog silencing him.

When no more could be said Sarah, torn between her long time friend and Jareth, sought out the genial company of Ludo, the beast too elated at seeing her to be bothered trying to understand any bickering occurring between the rest of the group. Didymus gallantly took the point of the group on Ambrosias, leading them through the twists and turns of a wicker wall maze that made Sarah think too much of fire and Christopher Lee for comfort. Jareth hung back, giving Sarah the space she needed with Ludo and trying not to push too hard on the injuries that still plagued him.

He knew he should stop, the impact of the branch in the river the final straw to a body still too badly injured from Oberon and Puck's torture but pride, especially the expectations he placed on himself and his position, forced him to go on without alerting any of those around him of his pain. His slow pace though meant that soon Hoggle fell into step beside him, trudging silently until Sarah had outstripped them enough to be out of ear shot.

"You'll break 'er 'eart," said the dwarf, the loss of Jareth's powers making him bold enough to speak, "She's too good for you."

Jareth scowled but answered all the same, "I am well aware of that Hogwart," he said, "But I have no intention of ever breaking her heart."

"Then yer'll break yer own," said Hoggle, not correcting him on his name, "I ain't forgotten last time, don't think none of us 'ave, and I ain't watching that 'appen again. Yer ain't got no chance, not 'ere. There ain't no way for the two of yer unless yer fighting all this just to give up the crown. Ain't no way them on Avalon would let 'er be queen after what happened with Mizumi."

"Don't mention that name in my presence," hissed Jareth, "You speak too freely around me Hoghead."

"Hoggle!" cried the dwarf, "And I speak because yer too away in the clouds to see sense, child!"

Jareth's face darkened and he rounded on Hoggle, "Call me that again and magic or no you'll regret it," he said.

Hoggle sighed, "There ain't no reasoning with yer," he said as Jareth turned to leave him, "I just don't wanna see either of yer get hurt again, Jack."

The strength seemed to leave the Goblin King's shoulders at the final name, "I doubt we'll survive the night anyway, we shan't have time to hurt each other," he said softly, "Go to your friend Hoggle, speak of happier times with her, I wish to walk alone for a while."

Hoggle didn't argue, merely laying a hand on the King's arm as he passed by, trotting to catch up with Sarah and the others. Jareth watched him go, wondering how often he had sent the dwarf from his sight with the wish to be alone. He fingered the scarf wrapped about his sword, trying to feel any glimmer of his sister but unable to do so, the loss of his power leading the gradual dimming of the natural link he had to his twin. He rubbed at his shoulder where the deep lash mark still pained him even after healing, trying to soothe the growing ache hindered by his soaked, cold clothes. The wet leather hung heavily on him but he dared not remove it, remembering all too well how vulnerable he had been to Puck's attack without it, the freshly stitched cut still paining him with every move.

He longed for the warmth of home but was surprised to find his thoughts not focused on the opulent, private chambers of his castle but of a simple front room in a now familiar house. He smiled to himself as he thought of Sarah sat working on the sofa, papers spread out in organised chaos before her, Toby sat hammering tunelessly on the piano as he once more convinced himself he knew far more than Jareth of its working. Then he saw himself, plainly dressed and simply employed in reading one of Sarah's stories as he watched them both, his odd little adopted family who had shown him more warmth in six weeks than those of his blood had done in over a millennia.

His mind altered the scene, placing Anna beside Sarah on the sofa, dressed as he was in Above fashions but her Fae beauty still apparent and leaving her admired despite all else be every soul she met. The two girls whispered to each other in shared conspiracy, their friendship instant and as strong as he could ever wish it, Anna as much of the family as he was.

He was pulled from his musings as his boot hit a loose stick of the wicker path, the slip not enough to topple him but enough to send a pained jolt into his damaged thigh. He lay a hand on the wall as he hiss out his pain, desperate to avoid alerting those ahead, knowing that any weakness on his part would worry them more of the prospect of another attack from Oberon's forces. He snatched his hand away from the wall as he felt the power seeping into his naked fingers, the Labyrinth trying to lend him what remained of her dwindling strength.

"Don't," he said softly, "Don't hurt yourself, not for me."

The wall flickered blue where his hand had just been in protest but he deliberately avoided reaching out to it once more. A movement beside him caught his attention and he looked down, seeing the walls shift and glimmer about him, the shadowed darkness lifting as the figures in front of him faded to nothing but a bright, sunlit maze. His own clothes he saw, clean and dry, the pain gone and his sword relegated from his side. He saw the flash of black as a small boy darted out before him, turning to him with a cheeky grin and deep blue eyes, his black hair wild about him. He stared for a moment up at the Goblin King before running off once more, only stopping as he was scooped up into the arms of an elegant young woman, her long black hair fastened in loose braids down her back, her plain blue dress flaring out around her as she span the boy in her arms.

Jareth smiled sadly at the illusion before him, "Thanks girl," he said laying a hand on the wall beside him as the vision faded to the shadowed wicker maze once more, "But we both know how unlikely that wish is now."

He saw Sarah once more ahead, as beaten and bloodied as he was, as she walked with her friends; just as beautiful as his vision if not more so as he realised the reality from the dream. He rubbed at his shoulder once more, trying to relieve the deep ache their but to no avail. He closed his eyes with a pained sigh and leant for a moment against the wall, only opening his eyes when he heard footsteps stop before him, already knowing he would find two concerned green orbs staring back at him.

"Where does it hurt?" said Sara softly, taking hold of his shoulders as he looked fit to drop.

All bravado faded at her single question and Jareth felt all his strength leave him, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder as she willingly took his weight, "Everywhere," he said, "Absolutely everywhere."

"Sit down," said Sarah.

"We have to keep moving," protested Jareth.

"Sit down or you're going to fall down," said Sarah more sternly, "You can't go on like this."

"We don't have a choice."

"Well I'm making a choice," said Sarah, "Ludo!"

Jareth didn't have time to protest as Ludo came to his mistress' side before scooping him up like a child as Sarah released her hold on him. He tried to fight against the beast but his grip was too much for Jareth's battle beaten strength.

"Ludo put me down!" he said but the beast simply kept hold of him as he sat down against the wicker wall, "If I had my magic…"

"Well you don't," said Sarah kneeling down before them, "And I'm sorry but if this is the only way I can get you to rest then I'm going to have Ludo keep hold of you."

Jareth looked down at the large paws all but engulfing him as he was sat across Ludo's legs as if he were no more than a babe, "And if I behave?"

Sarah smiled, "Then he'll let you go," she said with a laugh, "And I'll be keeping hold of you."

"Works for me," said Jareth, happy when Ludo released him. He contemplated getting to his feet but saw the stubborn glint in Sarah's eyes and held his hand out to her, letting her tug him gently from Ludo's hold and across to where she sat opposite.

He soon found himself leant back against her; having to admit that, despite the humiliation of showing weakness in front of his subjects, the familiar embrace was a welcome change from nothing but pain. Sarah stroked back his hair and he could do nothing but close his eyes as he leant into her touch.

"We can spare a while," she said, "Just rest."

"Jareth sick," gruffled Ludo, slumping down beside them both.

"My brother speaks true my liege, truly you are most unwell," said Didymus to his right.

Jareth opened his eyes and forced a smile, "It will pass Didymus, we soldiers of Avalon do not lay down easily."

"Soldiers of Avalon usually wear armour when facing down Fimirs and other shadow beasts," said Hoggle, "Not their father's coat and house boots."

"Better than nothing," said Jareth as Sarah ran a hand down the still wet leather.

"Its not doing you much good now though," she said slipping a hand beneath his collar to lay against his skin, "You're freezing."

"Its better than the alternative," said Jareth, "Take this off and I won't get it back on again and it's the closest thing I have to armour. I have no intention of facing Puck again without it."

"Vile villain," cursed Didymus, "Majesty, should this villainous cur come close again I shalt despatch him forthwith, for you know I shall fight anyone, anywhere, any place, any time."

Jareth smiled fondly as the little knight worked himself into a familiar frenzy, "I'm sure you would my friend," he said before letting his eyes slip closed once more, "What I'd give to be sat by the fire in front of some ridiculous soap opera right now."

Sarah laughed, "You've grown too used to the easy life my love."

"Probably had yer waiting on 'im 'and and foot," said Hoggle.

"Would you just stop it!" cried Sarah, tightening her arms about the Fae before her, "Hoggle I know this is strange for you but I don't need you fighting us, we need to work together. I love Jareth, what happened ten years ago is forgotten and it should be by you too, please just accept this, accept us…please?"

Hoggle looked shocked by her sudden outburst, seeing the conviction in her eyes but he was more surprised by the gentle pride in Jareth's as he looked back over his shoulder at her. The look was so far removed from the arrogance he usually saw that all doubt was removed of the extent of the Goblin King's feelings towards his friend and Hoggle felt his reluctance soften.

"I ain't gonna fight yer Sarah," he said, "I ain't gonna pretend I think yer sane no more but if yer says yer loves him then I guess its only right that I trust yer. If it means anything then I'll say that I's happy for yer."

"It means everything to me Hoggle," said Sarah before Jareth's hand found hers and squeezed expressively, "To us."

"Then might I too add my approval," said Didymus, "I shalt not deny my Lady that I can see thee as a truly benevolent and just queen."

"Seems you are to be promoted my sweet," said Jareth with a laugh before stifling a yelp of pain as he wrapped an arm around his ribs.

"What's wrong?" said Sarah covering his hand with her own.

"I took a bit of a battering from that branch in the river when I went under," said Jareth, "Its nothing."

"Don't give me that," said Sarah, shifting so he leaned back against the wicker wall but pausing as she saw the stubborn glint in his eye. Realising the source of his discomfort she turned to her friends, "Hoggle, Didymus, someone should really be keeping watch. Could you go to the turn either end and keep an eye out please, take Ludo with you?"

Hoggle smiled knowingly with a nod while Didymus puffed up with determination in his task, tugging Ludo away to the right turn while the dwarf took the left. Sarah waited for them to move off before kneeling in front of Jareth, reaching for the clasp of his jacket.

"Now will you let me see?" she asked.

Jareth nodded and she popped the clasp before pushing it open and going to work on the buttons of his shirt. She flinched as she saw the deep bruising even before she'd opened the shirt fully and kept her hands light as she discovered the extent of it.

"You can't go on, not like this," she said, stroking over the worst of it.

"I don't have much of a choice," said Jareth, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Sarah gave him a scathing look, "And the truth?"

Jareth frowned, "It hurts like the fire of Hell," he said, flinching as her hand reached a particularly tender spot, "At best two are cracked, at least one feels worse than that."

"Jareth if anything's broken you can't go on, if you take one more knock wrong it could kill you," she said, worried, "You need to stop and I don't care about your silly pride or anything else. Call on Oberon and tell him that I'll go on on my own."

Jareth's gaze hardened, "Not a chance," he said, "You're not taking one step without me beside you; you'll be killed before you even get within sight of the castle."

"As opposed to you being killed if you try to fight one more battle," said Sarah.

"I'd rather that than die for the loss of you love, I promised Toby that even if it took my life I would protect you," said Jareth taking her hand from his bruised ribs and laying it over his heart, "We're in this together and I'm tougher than I look."

Sarah bit her lip at the threatening tears, "I hate to see you in so much pain," she said, "You've gone through so much already because of that stupid Oberon, can't he see what he's doing?"

"Sarah," he said turning her face up to his, "It will be worth it, if we succeed you and I will stand together on the battlements of my castle and watch the shadow roll back from these lands, see our people freed."

"Our people?" said Sarah with a soft smile.

"You are our grand duchess," said Jareth, "And I would hope one day you would agree to be our queen."

Sarah didn't answer but rested her forehead on his shoulder, spreading her fingers over his heart to better feel its familiar beat as his hand came to rest at the small of her back. She sighed against him, eyes closed as she willed them away from the troubles they faced, "What…" she began before snuggling a little closer to him, "What if we lose? If we die?"

"Then we'll have gone down fighting," said Jareth stroking her back, "With honour and with valour and, whatever Oberon does to us here, when our souls reach the Beyond nothing will ever part us…and I'm sure Mama would welcome us warmly."

Sarah smiled against his neck, "Fight Oberon, meet the mother-in-law, now that's what I call a night out," she giggled, "You really do know how to show a girl a good time."

"Beats dinner and a show any day," said Jareth pressing a kiss to her hair, "We should get moving precious."

Sarah moaned petulantly, "Just a couple more minutes," she said, laying a kiss against his pulse, "I need to warm you up a little more."

Jareth laughed, "Very well my distracting beauty," he said, content to spend a few moments in her arms as he feared they were numbering few, "I'm hardly in a position to fight you off."

All too soon their peace was shattered by heavy, running feet. Sarah pulled back to see Hoggle rounding the corner to them, his eyes expressing everything even before he spoke.

"We've got to move," he said.

Jareth was on his feet in a second despite the pain, buttoning up his shirt and refastening his jacket, "What is it?"

"Shadows," said Hoggle, "Thought at first it were just the light but they've got figures in 'em. Big 'uns, Shadow Wraiths and Dark Shee by looks of it."

"Dark Shee?" said Sarah, "Like Banshee?"

"Like Dark Shee," said Jareth, "The Banshee only go for you when you tread on them, Dark Shee hunt you. Trust me, I was raised by a Banshee and there's a great difference."

"Raised by a Banshee?"

"Hate to rush yer," said Hoggle, "But we ain't got time, they was close."

Jareth took Sarah's hand, "History lesson later," he said, "Let's go."

They hurried to the second bend, collecting up Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosias as they left, Jareth having to threaten Didymus with the removal of his Bog duties to stop him turning to fight. The shadows continued to follow, coming closer every second as they hurried through the Labyrinth. Sarah didn't fail to notice how Jareth never once loosed her hand, keeping her as close to him as possible as they ran. She was surprised to see how Ludo growled and gruffled as the shadows drew around them, the vicious sounds completely contrary to the gentle beast she knew, as he kept close to Jareth as a protective sentry. Jareth occasionally laid a hand on the bright orange fur or on Hoggle's shoulder, a look often passing between the two that spoke of years fighting side by side, that Sarah found herself longing to know the history of.

Their pace was relentless, taking them through the wicker maze and beyond, into zones Sarah had never even thought of to be part of the Labyrinth. The shadows pursued but never struck, keeping them constantly on their guard, the darkness oppressive as they hurried on through. Sarah found herself having to force Jareth to stop now and then as he pushed himself too hard, ever the Captain even of their small band. He resisted her as best he could but relented when the pain grew too great and especially when his arm bled enough through his stitches to stain even the thick leather of his jacket.

As the shadows began to cut off paths, they were forced to take routes which led them further from the castle as Jareth admitted any attempt at a fight would end up with them all separated at best. His words alone let Sarah know the terror they faced and the extent of his injuries, the Jareth of the beginning of their journey who would have taken on an army single handed replaced by someone fighting to survive and protect his weaker charges.

They were soon hopelessly lost in a grey stone maze that reminded Sarah of medieval English castles, black knights and gargoyles, a once perfect setting for the mercurial Goblin King but not when he stood battered and beaten with a hand resting on the wall as he searched desperately for a response from the dying Labyrinth. He looked drawn and sad as he stroked over the stone, no light or vibration following him and Sarah knew without having to ask that they'd be going on alone. She crossed to him and laid her hands on his shoulders, raising herself up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey," she said softly, "I did it on my own the last time, we'll be alright."

"I don't know the way," said Jareth quietly enough so the others wouldn't hear, "Without the Labyrinth to point me the right way I don't have a clue where to turn. I can't find my way in my own damn Labyrinth."

"There's still time," said Sarah taking his hand, "If the Labyrinth can't help us then we'll just do what we can. Jareth don't lose heart, please angel, they need you."

Jareth followed her gaze back to where Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo stood watching for the shadows that still pursued them.

"They follow me only because you're at my side," he said.

Sarah frowned, "Why do you doubt their loyalty to you?"

"Because I have done little in the past to earn it," said Jareth, "So be it then that my first act truly for my people should be my very last."

"Don't say that," said Sarah, "You're going nowhere, I'm not letting you. You promised me forever Jareth and I intend to collect."

Jareth tucked a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear, "For that alone I can go on," he said, "Though I shan't be much…use to you for a while."

Sarah grinned wickedly, "A good job I love you for more than just your body then," she said leaning up to kiss him, "Come on, we've got a path to find."

She turned to leave but his grip on her hand stopped her.

"Sarah."

She turned to see the odd look in his eyes, "What is it?"

"If…if I don't make it and Oberon wins, if you don't get through, promise me…"

"Promise you what?"

Jareth steeled himself, "Take your own life, don't let him…"

"I will," said Sarah laying her free hand against his cheek, "I'll be coming right after you darling."

"Majesty, Lady Sarah," came Didymus' voice beside them, "Is all well?"

"Everything is fine Didymus," said Jareth shaking off his melancholy, "We were simply discussing the path we should take."

"Dost thou know the way then Majesty?"

Jareth smiled, "Well enough," he said before calling over his shoulder, "Hoggle! Ludo! Stay close or get eaten."

"I's a coming!" said Hoggle, "Come on yer great yeti. I 'ope yer intend to be of use if we meet that rat Oberon again, I ain't gonna be fighting him."

"If anyone is going to be fighting Oberon it'll be me," said Jareth, "That is one privilege I don't intend to share."

"Yer ain't gonna go 'ead to 'ead with Oberon on yer own!"

"I've done it before," said Jareth as he led them through the twists of the maze.

"Fourteen hundred years ago on the training ground," said Hoggle before he muttered once more to himself, "And 'e kicked yer skinny ass there too."

Jareth said nothing as they pressed on but Didymus decided to offer a commentary on the event which he clearly had not witnessed, praising his monarch's valour and skill.

"Truly Sir Hoggle, no doubt our King did but allow the lesser warrior to win in deference to his position as heir apparent to our most reverenced Queen Mab. Dost thou not know that His Majesty was once the Captain of all the forces of Avalon at a mere four hundred years old?"

"Aye I know," said Hoggle, "I were cleaning that damn armour often enough."

"As I recall Hipflask you much preferred that task to cleaning Horus' boots," said Jareth, "For a start I let you have a brush."

"Well even serving you is better than serving yer rat of a brother. I ain't gonna be surprised if 'e ain't part of all this get up with Oberon."

"Unfortunately I have little doubt that you're right Hoggle," said Jareth, "But it is not something we can speak of here, just know that I have all in hand that I may."

Further conversation was halted as the twists of the maze grew almost pitch black without warning. Sarah took a tighter hold of Jareth's hand, feeling Hoggle's much rougher, larger hand slip into her free one as Didymus brushed up against her leg.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up to see Jareth brush roughly at his cheek before he spoke.

"Her lights just went out," he said sadly, "The shadow has overcome the glow of the Labyrinth."

"What does that mean?" said Sarah.

"Three hours," said Hoggle, a catch in his voice, "Three hours after the lights go out, she'll be gone."

"But I thought…"

"I could only guess the time she had," said Jareth, "But the shadow worked faster than I predicted and she lost time in the oubliette."

Sarah paled, "I did this?" she said, "If I hadn't had fallen…"

"I've no doubt I would have tapped her power for something else," said Jareth, "She would not have helped me had she not wanted to save you as much as I did, she made her own choice to help you Sarah."

Sarah said nothing as Jareth loosed her hand and tucked her close beneath his arm, Ludo's giant paw coming down on her head fondly.

"I'm so sorry," she said turning her face into his shoulder.

"Ain't nothing to be done now girly," said Hoggle beside her, "We still got three hours and we got Jareth at the helm, ain't no better chance than that."

"Truly Lady Sarah, have not we five faced the Labyrinth before and won and now we try again but with its creator added to our band," said Didymus, "We shall prevail."

"God I hope so," said Sarah, "Just promise me we'll all get there together, I couldn't bear to lose any of you."

"Sawah fwiend," said Ludo, far more eloquently than any of them could.

Smiling up at the orange leviathan behind her, Sarah felt a little of the sorrow lift from her as her friends led her once more through the maze.

xxxx

Time seemed to melt to nothing as they carried on and it soon became all too apparent that they were desperately lost. The shadows seemed to retreat once more but the darkness remained, the loss of the Labyrinth's own light irreversible despite the apparent removal of the immediate Unseelie threat. They tried in vain to find their way, unsure at times whether or not they were going in circles as every wall and turn looked the same. They were all deeply effected by the change in the Labyrinth, Jareth the worse, snappy and distant but apologetic whenever he took it out on any of them too harshly.

Once more they turned onto an all too familiar passage way, Hoggle grumbling, Didymus hurriedly pushing Ambrosias to the next turn while Jareth slumped down the wall, sitting with his legs stretched out before him as he gave in once more to the pain in his ribs and leg. Sarah passed him, laying a hand on his shoulder and receiving a small smile in return as she went, crossing to where Ludo stood looking sweetly confused by their predicament.

"Not getting very far are we Ludo?" she said stroking his large arm.

"No," he said with a sad shake of his head, "Lab'rinth sick."

"She'll be alright," said Sarah.

"Yeah," answered Ludo, "Sawah scared?"

"A little," admitted Sarah.

"Ludo scared."

"Aww Ludo, there's no need to be frightened," she said resting her head against his massive chest, "Jareth'll look after us."

"King fwiend?" said Ludo.

"A very good friend Ludo," said Sarah.

Ludo looked over at Jareth who now sat with Hoggle by the wall, the two of them talking quietly, "Jaweth sad," he sighed.

"He's sad because the Labyrinth is sick but we'll make her better, you'll see," said Sarah.

"No, Jaweth always sad," said Ludo, "Brothers bad, Horus and Nubis bad."

"We'll just have to be his very good friends then won't we," said Sarah, "To take care of him."

"Yeah."

"And the best way to do that right now is to find a way out of this maze," said Sarah looking up at the wall beside her, "Maybe if I could see…Ludo, I need you to give me a boost."

"Sure," said Ludo without question, his giant paws coming to her waist and hoisting her up with ease.

Sarah reached for the top of the wall, using her hands to ease herself up out of Ludo's grip enough to see over. She peered into the gloom, trying to glean a path for them to follow. She was glad of Ludo's strong hands as the sound of Jareth's voice and its tone startled her into loosing her grip on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ludo lowered her quickly to her feet and she turned to see both Hoggle and Jareth of their feet, staring at her in horror.

"I was trying to find a path," said Sarah, watching as Jareth's initial horror melted into something closer to anger.

"You climbed the wall," he said, his voice cold.

"I…"

"Have you any idea what you've done?" How could you have been so stupid?" he cried, "Of all the things…you climbed the wall, in a Labyrinth!"

Sarah paled, "You never told me I shouldn't."

"I would have thought it should have been obvious!" said Jareth, "But then common sense is somewhat lacking in your species."

Sarah's anger finally overcame her shock, "Which happens to be half yours," she said, "And don't you come all high and mighty with me, Your Majesty, you were the one drilling me on the rules but you failed to mention that one,"

"I did however tell you to only do what I told you to do but, as always, Sarah knows best."

"Majesty, please, speak more gently," pleaded Didymus, whiskers twitching in agitation.

Jareth paid him no mind and pressed on, the fire leaving Sarah as it was met by his rage, "Every step of this journey you've had to be reminded of your promise and each time it has cost us. We had three hours to get to Khepri and get this over with if we were to have any hope of saving the Labyrinth and now you've just cost us that time. Two hours in an oubliette is the punishment if you climb the wall and all challenging the Labyrinth must forfeit."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah, feeling the sting of tears on her cheeks.

"Sorry doesn't give us anymore time," said Jareth, "Sorry won't get me to Anna in time."

"She'll be alright…"

"What would you know about it?" snapped Jareth, "You don't know a thing. I should never have brought you here; I needed a warrior, not a burden."

Sarah choked on a sob, "A burden? I…I came to help you!"

"You came to be the bloody hero Sarah. Well welcome to your fairytale little mortal and enjoy it when you watch her burn because any hope we had just disappeared."

"Why are you being so cruel?" said Sarah, tears straining her voice.

"Because of you my Labyrinth will die and Anna will not be far behind," said Jareth, his voice cold and distant, "The only two things I have ever truly loved and I can do nothing to save them."

Sarah's face grew ashen as she stuttered, "Ever truly…" she began before wiping roughly at her tears, her eyes growing blank as she stared down at her boots, "Right…"

Without another word she turned on her heel, reaching beneath the collar of her tunic and tugging hard enough to snap the chain of the pendant at her throat. She let it drop to the ground without a thought or a glance and walked off, swiftly turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

Jareth stood in stunned silence, staring at the diamond glittering up at him from the floor as his own hateful words repeated again and again in his head. Reality only returned to him as Hoggle's fist connected solidly with his damaged thigh, sending a burst of white hot pain through him.

"No time to break 'er 'eart," said Hoggle sourly, "Time enough to shatter it though. If I didn't thinks yer was a prize idiot before I does now."

"I didn't mean…" said Jareth striding forward to pick up the necklace from the floor, "Sarah…"

He hadn't even got to his feet when a dreadful scream echoed from the turn ahead. Not a word had to be uttered as Jareth led them swiftly to the source of the sound; stopping only when he saw Sarah, tight in an elven grip with the Puck's blade at her throat. Oberon and half a dozen identically dressed palace guards stood beside him, all of them bearing arms as they faced the small, ill prepared band.

"Let her go," said Jareth, trying to keep the panic from his voice as he saw the terror in Sarah's eyes and the thin trickle of blood already at her throat.

Oberon folded his arms across his broad, armoured chest, "And why would we wish to do that?" he said, "She broke the rules."

"Then send us to an oubliette and be done with it," spat Jareth, "Just let her go."

Oberon laughed, "Hold them," he said to his guards before turning back to Jareth, "Even think of raising your blade Jareth and either your beast, knight or servant will meet the fate of the other traitors in this realm for they are none of them challengers."

Jareth held his hands up in surrender before they were pulled back and bound behind his back by one of Oberon's guards as the same was done to Hoggle and Didymus while Ludo began to growl and struggle against the two trying to hold him.

"No Ludo," said Sarah weakly, "It's alright buddy, let them, it'll be alright."

Ludo pacified at her words and was soon bound as they others. Jareth tugged at his won ropes, finding them too tight of to wriggle out of. Oberon noticed the movement and smiled cruelly.

"You will not get loose nephew," he said, "And now I may turn to my purpose, without interruption. Robin, bind the wench's hands."

"Let me go!" cried Sarah as Puck's blade left her throat but her arms were pulled too tightly behind her, straining her shoulders painfully as the coarse, heavy rope was tied mercilessly about her wrists. She whimpered pitifully at the pain, "Jareth…help me."

"It's alright precious," he said softly, "You'll be alright, I promise. Oberon there is no need for this, none of us will fight; keep me bound if you wish but cut them loose."

Oberon shook his head, "She broke the rules and now all must suffer the penalty."

"Two hours in the oubliette, there's nothing in the penalty that involves anyone being bound," said Jareth, struggling again against the ropes, "Send us there and be done with it."

Puck laughed viciously, one hand fisting into Sarah's hair roughly, "You should study your own laws better Aten, all penalties shall be decided upon by the ruler of the Labyrinth as he should wish. My Sovereign Master need not follow you petty precedent."

Jareth paled as he realised the truth in Puck's words but steeled himself, his face defiant as he spoke, "So we are to be bound then, I think mine has a little more flare," he said.

"The ropes are just the beginning," said Oberon, "And only the worse for those who did not break the rules, for darling Sarah I have so much more planned."

Jareth struggled all the harder against his bonds as he heard Sarah whimper as Puck's hand tightened in her hair, "Don't you dare hurt her Oberon," he said, cursing as the ropes held fast, "If you hurt her I…"

"I cannot," said Oberon fingering a lock of Sarah's black hair before running a fingertip down her smooth cheek, the girl flinching at his touch, "By no direct command can I harm a questor. Tell me Jareth, for I see the fear in your eyes, do you love this wretched creature?"

Sarah's eyes met Jareth's across the stones, begging him to answer.

"Completely," he said honestly, "With all I am and all I have, I love her. I have done since the first day I saw her."

Sarah smiled faintly beneath the pain of Puck's grip but Oberon cut off any hope of reply.

"How painful it will be then to see her owned by another," he sneered, "For my will is thus, as punishment for her crime the honourable Lady Sarah, Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, shall belong solely for the next two hours to my Captain."

"No!" cried Jareth as Puck smirked at his prize, "Let her go! Oberon you can't do this. Sarah fight, please fight."

Two guards fell on him, swords drawn to silence him as Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo all pushed passed their enforced obedience and began to struggle violently but ever Ludo's strength was no match for military knots. Puck took a tighter hold of Sarah as she kicked and cursed in his grip.

"Let go of me you rat," she cried, "I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!"

"Now, now my dear," Puck purred in her ear, one hand loosing her as he pulled a knife from a sheath at his side, "Behave of I shan't cut you loose."

"If you're brave enough to cut me loose," said Sarah, steely determination in her eyes, "You are going to regret it."

"I sincerely doubt it," said Puck, "I do so love a challenge…and an audience."

Sarah grimaced as his sharp, cold tongue ran up her cheek and he laughed viciously.

"I can almost taste your fear."

Jareth struggled all the harder but the guards held his fast, his injuries nullifying any natural strength he could call upon. He gave up the attempt, focusing instead on the girl before him.

"Sarah," he said desperately, "Sarah love look at me."

Sarah lifted her gaze from the knife Puck held, locking her eyes with the Goblin King's frantic gaze, "Jareth help me," she pleaded.

"I won't let them hurt you precious, I swear. Trust me, please trust me," he said, the words sounding hollow even to him as he watched Puck's knife disappear behind Sarah's back. Relief flooded him as he heard the rip of the blade through the ropes and saw Sarah's arms fall free beside her but his relief was short lived. He cried out as he heard the deep thump of the blade as it entered her back. He smelt the metallic tang of blood in the air and felt her pain as his own as Puck twisted the knife in her heart, stilling its beat. He saw his world end as her eyes went dead.

Oberon waved his hands and the bonds dissolved from the wrists of all the captives but Jareth did not move; frozen in place as Sarah slumped forward over Puck's arm, the elf drawing the blade slowly out of her back with a feral grin.

The Faerie-King smirked at the stricken band as the guards released them, "No direct command," he said smoothly, "The clock ticks on Jareth, be swift in your goodbye."

Without another word Oberon's guards faded to nothing, their master and captain following behind. At the absence of Puck's hold Sarah flopped bonelessly onto the stone floor, her body crumpled and unmoving. Horror left them all paralysed until Jareth finally found his voice.

"Sarah," he said, his voice bordering on hysteria, "Sarah, get up."

"Your Majesty," began Didymus, his little voice choked as he held tightly round Ambrosias' neck, "I believe she's…"

"No!" cried Jareth, "No, Sarah get up, please get up."

He crossed to her, scooping her too small body up in his arms as he knelt beside her, cradling her close, "Sarah they're gone," he whispered into her hair, "They're gone, they're gone. You can get up now, open your eyes. I'm so sorry I shouted, please get up, don't punish me like this, please Sarah I beg you. Sarah wake up please. Don't leave me, not like this, never like this. My Father holds the Gates closed, he will not let you pass through Sarah, it's not your time. Just come back, please, just open your eyes…"

"Jareth," came Hoggle's tear filled voice as his large hand fell softly on the Fae's shoulder, "She can't come back. She's dead."

"No," said Jareth desperately, shrugging him off but suddenly registering Ludo's pained howl and Didymus' soft weeping. He buried his face in Sarah's hair, "No she can't be, we had so much planned. I…I promised Toby I'd keep her safe, I swore to protect her."

Hoggle choked on a sob, his hand leaving Jareth's shoulder to come to rest on his hair, "Yer couldn't do no more, them ropes wouldn't loose for no one."

"My Sarah," said Jareth weakly, "My queen."

Cold, painful reality hit him then, his heart twisting in an agony that near stopped his breath as he rocked her lifeless body gently. He did not care for his subjects' eyes on him, he did not care for the sands of time counting down to the destruction of all he knew, all he cared for was the young life that lay spent in his arms, broken and bloodied where it was once vibrant and beautiful. Jareth wept, painfully, desperately and only for her, deep wrenching sobs that would break even the darkest heart were they to hear them.

He didn't know how long her cried or indeed if anything still existed around him but he became aware once more of a gruff voice speaking softly and a hand stroking his wild hair as it had not done since his boyhood.

"Jack," said Hoggle, ceasing the movement of his hand, "Anna still needs yer."

"No," said Jareth, his voice shaking, "I can't leave her, not here."

Hoggle's voice hardened but the concern remained beneath, "On yer feet lad," he said, "She wouldn't have wanted yer to give up; she would have wanted yer to fight."

"I can't do this alone."

"Yer ain't alone, yer ain't never been alone," said Hoggle, "I'll go with yer, I swore to yer mother day you was born that I'd always be with yer and I will be."

Jareth finally looked up at the dwarf beside him, "I have never earned that loyalty Hoggle and I do not ask for it now."

"You ain't gotta ask for what's given freely lad," said Hoggle, "I ain't gonna leave yer on yer own."

Jareth shook his head, "No Hoggle, not this time, this time I can't expect you to come with me. This time…I've got to do this myself," he said before looking back down at Sarah, "And you have someone else to protect now."

"Who?"

"I want you to guard Sarah's…to guard Sarah," said Jareth, "You, Didymus and Ludo. I want you to guard her and stop anything coming near her. If…if by some luck I can still succeed I will come back for you and we will give her every honour. We will lay her to rest as a queen."

"A queen?" said Hoggle.

Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah's lips softly, almost surprised when she failed to respond, "I love her," he said softly, "She was my queen, she'll always be my queen and for her murder Oberon and Puck will pay if it's the last thing I do."

Hoggle nodded solemnly as Jareth spoke to the silent girl in his arms.

"I know you can't hear me," he said softly, "But I promise this all the same; they will pay Sarah, I will make them suffer for your life and when I'm done I will come to you. If you want forever, I'll give you forever, just wait for me."

He laid her gently on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest and laying her hair smoothly back from her forehead before frowning, "I have nothing for the Boatman."

"Here," said Hoggle stuffing a hand into his pocket and pulling out two worn, old coins. He held them out to Jareth, "It's not much."

"Its enough," said Jareth taking the coins and laying them over Sarah's closed eyes, "Thank you."

The Goblin King took off his black cape and laid it over her, covering her face and torso as best he could before getting to his feet, "Let none come near," he said regally, "I leave her in your charge."

"We will defend her to the death Your Majesty," said Didymus from where he stood, patting the crying Ludo beside him.

Jareth nodded solemnly, "Thank you, all of you, for coming so far with…us. Your loyalty to Sarah is beyond admirable and, should success come, I will ensure you see rewards for it. I only hope I can prove worthy of the courage you have shown."

Hoggle looked up at him, tears in his ancient eyes, "Yer know this is suicide?"

Jareth smiled half heartedly, "Probably," he said, "But it must be done. If you see Anna…if she…"

"She knows already," said Hoggle tugging him down by his sleeve before hugging him tightly, "Both she and Lilijana would be so proud of yer."

"I'd hope so," said Jareth hugging him back, "Thank you…for everything, from the day I was born, thank you."

"It's been an honour, Your Majesty," said Hoggle, "Yer've been bloody trying, yer rat, but it's been an honour. Now get on with yer and teach that Oberon a lesson…Captain of Avalon."

Jareth smiled sadly, "Once, maybe," he said getting to his feet, "I hope I will see you all again."

Hoggle smiled at Didymus' shock as Jareth offered them a dignified bow but remained silent, tears threatening once more as he saw him turn and offer the same to Sarah's body. Jareth stood silently for a moment before turning back to them.

"Goodbye," he said before heading swiftly into the maze, the darkness quickly swallowing him as the three friends began their vigil.


	15. The Goblin Queen

It was warm, the pillow soft beneath her cheek, and she stretched with a luxuriant murmur, pressing her face further into the warm pillow only to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the damp, dirty smell that met her.

"Eww, what on Earth…"

She struggled to wakefulness, her eyes heavy as if she'd spent the night drinking, striking out with leaden arms as something disgustingly warm and wet slathered up her cheek. She jumped in surprise as something barked loud and long in her ear. She finally wrenched her eyes open to see grey, scruffy fur and sharp, slathering teeth in the wolf-like face.

Sarah screamed.

xxxx

It was dark, it was cold, pain lanced through him at every step but he pressed on through the darkness, his Labyrinth dying around him, killing him as it went, no-one knowing how deep the two were linked save for him, their fates irreversibly tied. He didn't care, physical death nothing when he knew he was already dead inside. He stopped, a broken, cold tear rolling unchecked down his cheek as he thought of Sarah, his hand seeking out the symbol of her love still in its rightful place while the gift he had given her burned a hole in his pocket, reminding him of his fatal mistake.

He pushed aside his grief, time would come when he could mourn but vengeance was his aim now. Victory for the Underground was no longer in his mind, nor freedom for his lands and people but revenge for her murder. It was all the kept him from failing, from giving in to the blinding pain that tore through him with every second that past but determination was not enough. He knew he would not make it, he knew every step brought him closer to his grave but he revelled in the stab of death, in the pull of the Beyond as it meant he was closer to Sarah.

Her name once more brought tears to him, his heart twisting painfully and stopping him in his track. He leant against the wall, clutching his chest as a vicious cough took him, racking his ribs and sending a new wave of agony through his veins. It was too much, he heard the snap of bone as the cracked ribs gave, heard the dull thump as they found home in his lung. The air left him swiftly and forced his legs to give; he was afraid then as no shimmering image of his father appeared to aid his passing. Had he been too wicked in life that he was to be abandoned in death? Was his soul to be forced to float forever undiscovered in the Styx while Sarah waited for him in the Beyond, passed the waters, if she would wait at all?

He struggled for breath after shuddering breath, her name always on the painful exhale as his lungs slowly filled, drowning him in his own blood. He reached into his pocket, pulling out her elegant pendant and folding his hand tightly around it before pressing it against his heart. The darkness grew dimmer, then it grew black and he knew it wasn't the shadow but his own sight that had failed. The stone at his back grew colder and his world shrank to no more than tears and a single cool diamond in his palm.

Death had for such a long time been abstract, a path watched from afar, experienced by others, the race he'd abandoned but the fate of his birth had caught him. He would die, so simply, so quietly; no-one at his side, no blaze of military glory, no triumphant parade to mark his passing, just cold and alone.

He smiled ruefully through the pain; death at least had a sense of humour. His eyes slipped closed as he thought of them all; his mother's soft voice singing, Anna's laughter, Hoggle's fond reprimands that coloured his youth, his Father's distant advice, summers with his half brothers but then one face, one name came to him and so many memories flooded his mind that he could not separate any, a name that spoke of friendship, a face that meant more than love. He didn't know if he'd lain down or the ground had come to meet him but the stone was cold beneath his cheek, he didn't care. Darkness beckoned, deeper than shadow, darker than night but peaceful.

He frowned as something misplaced destroyed the quiet, a steady familiar rhythm echoing through the stones. He could not see but he felt the strong arms wrap around him, barely pressing his broken body but lifting him all the same. A voice spoke but he could not answer though instinct made him hold on to the armour clad frame. He pressed his face into the coarse hair as a familiar gait began beneath him, racing across the pathways as he clung to the equine form. With all he had left he whispered the name of his salvation like a most sacred prayer.

"Amadeus."

xxxx

Sarah continued to scream, the beast before her continuing to bark and howl in response. She cried out all the louder as another joined in the fray, snuffling at her coat with a grumble before taking her sleeve in its teeth and tugging on it. She tried to struggle free but it held fast, not biting any harder but refusing to relinquish its hold. Sarah quieted as the barking stopped and it was then that she noticed the glint of something metal around the neck of the first beast. A silver 'T' hung from a black collar around its shaggy, grey neck. Sarah looked up at its face, the features familiar to a drawing she remembered being stitched on a napkin in a New York diner.

"Ti…Tiberius?" she said tentatively, "Tibs? Oh please be Tibs."

The dog brightened at its name, slobbering her cheek in a canine kiss and Sarah couldn't help but laugh, bringing her hands up to fend him off but then she frowned as she felt the weight of the heavy chains that bound them. She felt the other dog drop her sleeve and he whimpered as he nudged her arm forlornly.

"You must be Cal," she said, "Bet you can smell your master can't you? I hope he's alright."

She felt the sting of her tears in her eyes as she thought of his final words to her before her memory drew a blank but she couldn't feel badly for them, the pain in her heart at his absence from her side all the greater than his ill thought out words. He had been in pain, as tired as she if not more so, and she had cost them dearly in her foolishness. She tried to look around her surroundings but the room was too dark and she could see no further than the two dogs before her.

"Well this could be an oubliette I suppose," she said, "But Jareth said we'd all be punished. I wish he was here…is there any one here? Hoggle? Jareth? Didymus?"

"Ain't no-one 'ere mum?" came a young voice in the darkness, "No-one but us and them dogs. That mean, weird bloke comes sometimes too."

"Who's that? Who's there? I can't see you," said Sarah gripping onto Tib's collar as Cal wandered off towards the sound.

"My name's George mum," came the boy's voice, "What's yours?"

"Sarah, my name's Sarah Williams and I'm…I was in the Labyrinth with the Goblin King but we got separated and everything's a bit fuzzy after that," she said, "Why are you here?"

"The King come and got us from the mean old Lockley woman at the orphanage when she wished us away," came another female voice, "It was great, he gave us new toys and said we could stay forever and ever…then the bad men came."

"Oberon," said Sarah before a memory came to her, "Hang on, how many of you are there?"

"Ten, mum," came George's east end accent once more.

"Ten orphans," said Sarah softly "But Oberon killed them all, Jareth saw it, he…"

"Saw exactly what we wanted him to," said a familiar voice as the room filled with light.

Sarah blinked in the suddenly bright room, barely able to make out the silhouette of the new arrival but she recognised the voice and cursed dramatically.

"Puck," she spat, "What have you done with Jareth?"

Puck grinned wickedly as he strode into the room, "Not a thing, he's still in the Labyrinth…well in body at least. His mind I fear is Beyond, over the Styx as he searches the shores of the dead for you, his sweet little girl."

Sarah paled as Tiberius growled beside her, "I…I'm dead?"

Puck laughed coldly, a click of his fingers illuminating the room, "Not at all, though you are housed well enough for someone who is," he said.

Sarah looked around the room, her eyes first falling on the ten ragged children cowering across from her before taking in the rest of the scenery. It took a little time to realise that she was in a tomb, large church candles in gothic holders hung from the dark panelled walls, illuminating the engraved stone sarcophagus up on the simple altar at the back of the room. An elegant statue of a young woman lay in state on top of the coffin, an engraving on its side that she couldn't read in the still dim light.

"What is this place?" she said.

"Jareth's sad little tribute to dear lost Mama," said Puck, "It's nice to have a hobby."

"Shut up!" snapped Sarah, "You've got no right to talk about her or how he remembers her."

Sarah cried out as the back of Puck's hand collided solidly with her cheek, Tiberius jumping to her defence but soon being sent whimpering into the corner by a blast of Puck's magic.

"You will speak when you are spoken to," he spat, "I would heed that if you know what's good for you."

"Piss off!" she said, shutting her eyes against the coming blow and receiving it swiftly.

"Stop it!" cried one of the children desperately.

Puck rounded on them, all of them cowering instantly at the wicked look in his eyes, "You had best hold your tongues lest you wish for the whip once more."

The children whimpered, one tiny girl gripping onto Caligula's fur for dear life as she cried. Sarah felt her anger rising at the sight as her cheek still smarted from Puck's assault. She stared daggers at the elf's back as she spoke.

"You're nothing but a wicked bully," she said, her voice low, "When Jareth finds you he'll make you pay; he'll make you suffer for what you've done."

Puck turned back to her with an amused smile, crouching in front of her and taking hold of her chin, "Such faith in your warrior king," he said, "So convinced he will ride in and saves you, poor little misguided fool. Right now your beloved Goblin King believes you dead, he weeps like a child over your body, broken as he fears all is lost. Do you really believe one swayed so easily by mortal emotion could ever triumph over the power of the King of the Faeries?"

"Completely," said Sarah snapping her face from his grip, "You think being cold and heartless makes you strong but it doesn't because when it comes to it you have no one to fight for. Jareth loves and he loves deeply and you can take away everything he cares for until there's nothing left but he will fight on for the memory of them. He will fight on for me, for Anna, for his people, for his wonderful mother and there's nothing you can do to stop him."

"I shan't have to child," he said waving a hand towards one of the flames. The fire jumped free of the candle, rolling into a floating, hollow circle that shimmered at the centre before revealing an image.

Sarah squeaked as she saw Jareth fallen to his knees, clutching his chest as blood stained his lips and hand. He looked deathly pale, cold and alone, the shadows dense and threatening around him. She turned her gaze from the scene.

"It's not real," she whimpered.

"Oh I assure you its quite real and only a little while ago," said Puck, dismissing the image with a wave of his hand.

"You won't make me believe you, you use illusion to manipulate people but I won't let you fool me," said Sarah, "Perhaps you convinced him you murdered these children, perhaps you even convinced him that I'm dead but he will not give up and he will not give in and nothing you show me will make me lose faith in him."

Puck grinned wickedly, "Believe what you wish, either way you are stuck here and soon time will run out. Think on what awaits you while the sands tick down."

"You'd best do the same," she said as he got to his feet, "You're not going to survive the night you know."

Puck simply smirked, plunging the room into darkness once more with a wave of his hand, "Enjoy your stay," he said as he left the room, the door slamming and locking behind him.

Sarah tried to see the children in the darkness as Tibs returned to her side, his large head resting on her shoulder as his coarse fur scratched at her cheek.

"The King will come," she said faithfully, "But we have to help him from here, that's why I'm going to get you out. I promise."

xxxx

Soft, warm fingers ran across his brow as a gentle voice bid him waken and he felt the smile at his lips as he found the absence of pain, realising his nightmare for what it had been.

"Sarah," he murmured softly, "My Sarah."

"No my sweet, its not Sarah, I'm sorry," came a low, familiar voice, "But you're safe, we found you and you're safe, wake gently."

"Tana?" said Jareth, struggling to open his eyes, "How?"

"Sshh, just rest and wake easy," she said, "You've been through much but Khepri and I have healed your wounds as best I can, you will be well."

Jareth shot up to sitting, regardless of the words of his sister-in-law, "I have to get to the castle, I have to…"

Two large hands on his shoulders kept him seated, "There is still time little bird," came Amadeus' deep voice at his back, "It's not half an hour since I found you and the gate to the city is not far ahead. We could not find Sarah anywhere when we found you though."

Jareth had barely clocked the people around him before grief rendered his senses useless once more.

"She's dead," he said, his voice barely a whisper, "Puck…he murdered her. She's dead."

He felt Tana move from before him to be replaced by Khepri, his flame hair tied in battle braids and his jade eyes filled with concern as he took hold of his hands, "Jareth it can't be," he said, "Tell me this is some cruel jest."

Jareth met his brother's gaze as tears clouded his own, "I wish I could, truly I do but…she…my Sarah. Kip…he killed her."

Khepri's arms were about him in a second, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, "If we had got to you sooner…"

"The clock cannot go back this time Kip," said Jareth pulling back and righting his expression, "All I can do now is avenge her; I had feared I would not have the chance till Amadeus came for me. I should tell you that you are fools though to use the magic you must have used to heal me so close to the castle. Oberon almost surely knows you are here now."

"We couldn't very well let you die," said Tana beside him, "And Oberon will know of use soon enough, whether our craft has alerted him or not."

Jareth reached up to Tana's lavender tinged cheek as her met her amethyst eyes, "You should not be here anyway."

"We womenfolk are as capable as you men and this effects us all," she said with a playful glare, "The Underground is come to your aid Captain."

"And much of Avalon since Titania spread the word," said Amadeus, "Oberon has taken a step too far this time and the people have rallied to our cause."

Jareth frowned, "You have all taken too many risks."

"With what is at stake, little bird, those risks are worth it," said Khepri, "I only wish the stake you laid down had not been lost. How you must be suffering my little brother."

Jareth smiled sadly, "I shall merely have to use it as motivation for what awaits us. Oberon will pay for all; I will see it to it, my life the price or no. How many do we number this night?"

"A thousand blades here in the Kingdom, more on the border and guarding the lands beyond should the Unseelie win here. The Royal guard of each of our nations stands with you here," said Tana, "But Oberon's forces numbered three thousand by our scout's count, stationed beyond the castle. He has orcs, gremlins, dark shee and worse."

"We have strength enough," said Jareth getting to his feet and finding his leg still worse for wear but better than before, magical healing never a complete success. He was glad though to feel no pain as he breathed save for the slight ache of the bruising at his ribs, "We'd best go, I wish to my goblins before we march on the castle."

"Drat leads them with great honour," said Amadeus, "All our forces are at your command and await you just beyond, hidden in the Plain of Lost Things."

Jareth pushed down his grief and worry, squaring his shoulders as he recalled days of when he had led such troops against far worse, "Come then, we have no sunrise to wait for and we have our peoples to fight for though the Labyrinth…she is already lost."

Khepri took his hand and laid it on the wall beside him, causing Jareth to jump as he felt the faint hum of power beneath his fingers.

"What? How?"

"She isn't cured," said Khepri, "But Dimitry wove a spell and her decline is at a pause, in stasis if you will. The enchantment will not hold permanently but it may give you a chance, if we are to prevail, to save her."

Jareth laid his free hand, then his forehead against the stones, a desperate sigh escaping him as he sagged against the wall for a moment, "My most perfect…" he said before trailing off, "Thank you. Where is Dimitry? I am so greatly in his debt."

"With the others," said Khepri, "Come, they are waiting."

Jareth stepped away from the wall and nodded with a determined smile, "Let's show Uncle Oberon just what Osiris' boys can do."

Tana laughed, "You have not changed Jareth, not one bit."

"I have," he said, "But only returned to what I was before my Kingship and that makes me more than a match for Oberon, besides, now I march for Sarah."

"As do we all," said Amadeus as he took the point, leading them towards the waiting troops.

xxxx

Sarah struggled against her chains, the bite of the iron shackles leaving her wrists ragged and raw but no looser than when she'd started. Her eyes had grown used to the dim light and she could see the children watching her from across the room. The ten orphans Jareth had rescued before Oberon's arrival, the ten orphans the King of the Faeries had tricked his nephew into believing he had murdered before him; the same illusion Sarah now knew had convinced Jareth of her own demise. Thoughts of Jareth had her trying her binds once more but to no avail.

"Its no use," she said dropping her hands into her lap, "I can't get loose."

Tiberius nudged at her arm, whimpering quietly, his soulful eyes seeming to encourage her to persevere. Sarah looked down at the heavy, ancient shackles, huge and ornate and set with large locks.

"If I had a hair grip I could make a key," she said before a thought came to her, "He'll kill me for doing this without him."

She shut her eyes, trying to feel the phantom memory of Jareth's fingers on her hip. At first she felt nothing but then the magic jumped, creating a little spark in her and she caught it quickly in her mind's grip.

"Please, oh please do as I command, come to my hand," she said, pulling the magic through her, passed her hear and into her hand. She flexed her fingers, imagining the perfect crystal, a crystal that had been offered to her in the very castle she now languished in. His castle, filled with his power, the power he'd passed to her. She had to bite her tongue to stifle the exclamation of joy as the crystal settled in her palm, glittering in the dim light.

"Miss Williams," said a tiny girl in the group, "Are you a witch?"

"A white witch," said Sarah, "And a friend of the King's, his best friend."

She turned the crystal in her hand, moving it from hand to hand, simply palm to palm; remembering how she'd watched Jareth's fantastic juggling. She felt the power of the crystal grow, warming in her hand. She pictured the key, heavy and metal, ancient and ragged from being turned a thousand times. The crystal grew almost boiling in her hand and she slipped it quicker between the two, growing frightened by the power she was handling and wishing for Jareth's instruction.

His image came to her and the crystal flashed before it turned itself over the back of her hand, slipping back into her palm. The light faded and then winked out, the crystal disappearing and Sarah frowned but then she felt a heavy, cold object in her hand. She ran her fingers over the shape and smiled.

"Thank you," she said to no-one in particular before fitting the key to the lock of her shackles. She tried to turn it and met heavy resistance but she would not be beaten, ignoring the pain in her fingers as she pressed harder. The lock gave with a loud click and she shackle sprung loose. She pulled her wrist free, rubbing the ragged skin briefly before loosing the other shackle. She got to her feet, stretching out cramped muscles as Tibs and Cal snuffled at her legs in surprise.

She hurried across to the children, shushing them as they grew excited at her freedom. She swiftly unshackled them all before instructing them to sit quietly while she found them an escape. She walked around the walls, tracing them with her fingers but the only exit was the door Puck had come from and no doubt guarded against any attempt they might make. She finally completed the circuit and found herself stood before the altar.

She climbed the three steps and looked down at the carved, stone figure. The image of Lilijana looked to be in peaceful sleep but instead of being dressed in Seventeenth Century gypsy garb she was adorned like an Egyptian queen, an ornate collar at her neck and her arms crossed over her chest. She traced the delicate features with a finger, imagining how often Jareth would have done the same when he came to his sanctuary to mourn the mother he'd lost. She knelt down beside the sarcophagus, brushing the dust off the panel attached to it.

In loving memory of Lilijana. Beloved of Osiris, adored Mother of Jareth-Aten and Anastasia. Our Guide, our Light, our Escape.

Sarah felt a tear in her eye at the heartfelt words, clearly the sentiments of a son to a mother, before it was dried by the puff of cold air that ran across her cheek. She brushed at her face, trying to remove the feel of spider silk there but when the feeling came again she knew it was not some errant web teasing her. She leaned in closer to the etching and felt the breeze for a third time. She saw it then, the small hollow around the ornate 'E' of escape that appeared no more than a shadow at the first glance but, as she traced it with her fingers, she felt the gap in the stones.

She remembered Jareth's words, almost saw him sat on her parents' sofa before her, wrapped in the simple grey sweater he'd grown so fond of, a glass of wine balanced on his knee as he spoke.

"You must remember also, the Castle is as much of a maze as the gateway itself. There are many paths inside and not all will you see."

She pressed a little on the letter and felt it give beneath her fingers. She tried a little harder and something clunked loudly behind. She scrambled back as the stone creaked before her but she smiled as a door, the dedication slab nothing of the sort, swung inwards to reveal an ancient, cobwebbed but lit stairway.

"Oh Jareth, you clever old thing," she said before turning back to the children, "Come on, let's get you out of here. Tibs! Cal! You too boys."

Both dogs bounded over to her as the children crept slowly from their place by the wall, constantly looking between Sarah and the entrance to the room. Sarah did the same, fearing Puck would burst through the door and halt their escape before she had any chance to be of use to Jareth. She hurried the children down the stairs, hushing them as they protested against the spiders and cobwebs. Tibs and Cal went before her as she stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind her and wishing for the first time that she knew where Puck had put her sword as she faced the long dark stairway ahead.

The orphans stared wide eyed at her, waiting for her guidance and she longed for Jareth's ease with children, not knowing what to say to comfort them.

"Come on," she said, passing them on the stairs to the head of the group, "I know the way."

With her fingers crossed secretly, she led them into the unknown.

xxxx

Oberon languished on the ornate throne, casting a disgusted glance over the pit before him and the emaciated chickens that clucked and pecked within it. He waved a hand and they froze for a moment before dropping down, unmoving. He sighed dramatically, running a leather gloved hand over his eyes.

"Ah Robin," he said glancing at the clock suspended in mid-air, ticking down the last three quarts of an hour till the game ended, "I grow weary of this sport."

Puck looked up from the chicken he was tormenting with tiny bursts of magic from his fingertips, resting an elbow on his knee and laying his cheek on his hand where he sat crossed legged, levitating four feet off the ground.

"Now Master, you promised I could play and with your nephew beaten none of Avalon will oppose our…your inspired plans," he said, his voice dripping with sycophancy, "Without their Captain there will be none for the people to rally behind and your dominion of the Above will commence without a moment's hesitation."

Oberon shared an indulgent smile with his captain as he pondered the coming victory, "It will be good to see my nephew receive what he deserves and when Osiris finds out what has become of his youngest boy the victory will be all the sweeter," he said, "To triumph over the old order, the Above and the Unseelie too. How fair our troops?"

Puck floated to a window that looked out over the plains beyond the Goblin City, "Filthy shadows," he said, "But ready to tear down any opposition that Jareth may present us with, if he brings any at all. The loss of his precious girl must pain him so."

Oberon laughed, "A fine spectacle indeed. I believe you will have some sport with your prize Robin."

"Mmm, she is spirited for a mortal," said Puck, "If I might have your permission…"

Oberon waved him off, "Look in on the wench if you wish."

Puck conjured a flame from one of the candles into a fire framed image and raised an eyebrow at what he saw, "My, my, she is clever. Majesty."

Oberon looked up and smiled as he saw the doorway of the sarcophagus close behind the retreating girl, "Sport indeed," he said before something caught his hearing.

He swung his long legs from the arm of the throne and got to his feet, crossing to the large ornate window that looked out over the city, "It seems my nephew had brought friends," he said, "Deal with the girl Robin, my presence is required outside."

Puck bowed as Oberon swept his cape around him and disappeared from the room. He pulled free his twin blades and, grinning at the hunt, made off into the castle.

xxxx

"Oberon!" called Jareth as he stood before the castle that was once his home, "Show yourself."

He looked back over his shoulder at the small army behind, his own goblins amongst the number, loyal and ready to fight for their monarch. The band gave him hope but he couldn't help but feel that he still stood alone before the final trial of his quest. He turned back to the castle, the ancient eaves bathed in deep shadow as lightning cut across the sky, the elegant structure terrifying in its aspect. He drew his sword, squaring his feet on the ground, his ground, his home that his power had created.

Silence reigned; eerily quiet in a city that was always a cacophony of noise, putting him more on edge than he would have been in the midst of a bloody battle. He awaited Oberon's arrival, knowing the Fae was playing to the drama of the wait but he would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him call out again. He wondered if Anna was within the walls before him, unable to escape but able to hear him, so close and yet so far from her rescue.

He had deliberately not told his brothers of their sister's fate, not wanting to stack the odds against them anymore than they were already in their minds. He had faith in his twin and hope that her magic remained untouched, her power surpassing his and more than adequate to make up for any other short comings.

The time for musing was passed though as a small tornado appeared before him, kicking up the ash and dirt from the floor. Soon Oberon appeared, an army nearing two thousand at his back and, to Jareth's dismay, his two elder brothers flanking him as his guards. Both wore Egyptian battle garb, Horus sporting the eagle crested helmet of his order while Anubis bore the mark of the Jackal God, his face obscured by the ancient mask. He saw his father's mark upon their breast and felt shame that it would be turned against the other five sons.

Jareth stared bravely at his uncle, unwilling to show how much he feared to face the King without his magic and feeling little more than a boy in his presence, fresh into the ranks of a cadet and facing the company captain.

Oberon crossed his arms in front of him, "My, my Jareth, each time we meet you seem to have more friends."

"And last time you left me I seemed to be down by one," said Jareth, "That shan't happen again Oberon and you will pay for Sarah's murder."

"Time for threats Jareth?" said Oberon, "The clock is ticking and you still must find your power."

"I care nothing for that," said Jareth, feeling the pang in his chest at the words, "And, when it all comes down to it, this isn't about my magic or the Labyrinth, this about me being a part of your family. This about Lilijana and Osiris."

Oberon bristled, "Indeed."

"You have wanted rid of me since the day I first crossed the veil into this world," said Jareth bitterly, "Well now we end it, forget your forces, forget my friends. You and me Oberon; you beat me when I was a cadet, face me again now."

"Dare you challenge me child?"

"Completely," he said, "You crave my death Oberon; I offer it to you if you are brave enough to try your hand against mine."

Oberon threw back his cape over his shoulder, revealing the viciously curved scimitar at his side, "A challenge under the Ancient Laws, no assistance and no respite," said the King regally, "I will allow one of Osiris' bastards to grant you armour with their magic so all is…fair, before we begin."

"I will face you as I stand Oberon," said Jareth with a mocking bow, "For you offered my Sarah no such chance for preservation when you allowed the Puck to take her life. Perhaps you will forgo your armour as well, in the spirit of fairness."

Oberon stilled a moment but then inclined his head in agreement, "Very well," he said, "Take time to prepare and bid your farewells."

"Bid your own," said Jareth before turning back to his brothers, resheathing his sword.

"Jareth this is madness," said Khepri when he grew close enough, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket roughly, "What are you doing?"

"Facing Oberon," said Jareth, "What did you think my intention was?"

Khepri looked silently but emphatically behind him at the gathered troops, all of them concerned by Jareth's sudden change of plan. Jareth smiled sadly as his brother looked back to him.

"Their strength will be needed defending their freedom, it should not be wasted protecting me."

"You are stubborn to a fault little bird," said Khonsu coming to his twin's side, "And brave to boot."

"There is no bravery in a man who no longer fears death," said Jareth, his hand unconsciously resting over the pocket that held Sarah's pendant, "She waits for me."

"Jareth…"

"It's alright Kip, truly," he said offering him a weak smile, "Lead them on. I have spoken to my goblins; they will fight loyally under your command."

"You are quite resigned aren't you my foolish little brother, I can see it in your eyes."

Jareth nodded, ignoring the solitary tear that wanted to break free from his eye, "If…if you see Osiris…if you see Dad, tell him…"

"We will," said Khonsu, "Any word for Anna?"

"I fear she will be close behind me to whatever awaits us," said Jareth as he heard Amadeus' hooves clatter up behind him and looked back over his shoulder at him, "I did not wish to scare you all but she is captive, taken by Oberon from her place of safety. I do not know if she is still alive."

Amadeus looked confused, "Jareth, Anna is safe, as safe as she was when we last met you and just as hidden. Her presence and placement were revealed to me alone and I have kept it secret," he said unravelling the scarf from Jareth's sword and waving a hand over it, removing it from the glamour that shielded its truth from his gaze. He handed the plain sacking cloth back to his younger brother, "She is quite well, Oberon's tricks are numerous."

Jareth stared at the cloth in horror before shaking off his shock, "If she is truly safe then and you see her…tell her that I love her so dearly and that her sweet presence has been the greatest blessing in my life."

Amadeus lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, "You can tell her yourself when you are victorious," he said before turning to the gathered troops, "Raise the Standards."

Jareth looked on in awe as each group of the peoples of the Underground raised their monarch's colours but all were emblazoned with the Ulula. Amadeus continued to bark at the troops, calling them to attention before all offered Jareth the salute, the gesture at once humbling and elating to the Goblin King.

"We salute you, Captain of Avalon," said Khepri proudly, "And wish you all glory as you stand now, for Avalon, for the Underground and for the Goblin Queen."

Jareth smiled sadly as he drew his sword to return the salute with as much poise as he could muster, "For you all," he said before turning back to Oberon.

The Faerie King stood, flanked by two of his soldiers, dressed as simply as Jareth though far from as beaten. He drew the scimitar at his side, "I trust you have bid your farewells."

"I trust you have bid yours," said Jareth walking towards him, glancing round once more at the shabby city around him and drawing strength from it. He ran a hand over the old stone fountain before entering the square and standing before his opponent, "Last chance to back down."

"I might say the same," said Oberon, "Relinquish now and I will release Anastasia to you; you may enjoy your last moments of life together."

Jareth laughed bitterly, "You would like that, for me to yield then present me with an illusion or nothing at all," he said, "No Oberon, I am wise to your trick. You may yet have my life but you shall never have hers."

"Then is all I am to have is yours…" said Oberon, trailing off as he came at Jareth with an irrepressible ferocity. Jareth met the blow and the battle began.

xxxx

Sarah pushed against the stone doorway, cursing as it creaked with age and disuse, glad when she saw it had opened onto an ornate corridor, too tidy to be one to the main thoroughfare of the castle. She looked behind her, seeing the children huddled together by the dogs in the stairwell.

"Come on," she said brightly, "This way."

She tried to look as if she knew where she was going as she navigated the winding corridors, wishing she had more time to admire and explore the rooms around her. When nothing presented itself she began trying doors but found them all securely locked. Tiberius began snuffling at her leg and she patted his shaggy head.

"What is it buddy?" she said as he took her sleeve in his teeth, tugging her away from the door she was trying.

Sarah followed him, her rational mind telling her the dog couldn't possibly know where they were and what they were in need of but she knew the whole of the Underground was anything but rational. He dragged her down the long corridor and round a corner until he stopped outside a set of elegant double doors, fashioned in heavy oak. The gilded handle gave willingly beneath her hand, the door opening silently and Sarah couldn't help but gasp in happy surprise at the sight.

Dark and empty, the ballroom was no less beautiful to how she so vividly recalled it, she would not have been surprised to see Jareth melt from the shadows in all his Fae glory and offer her his hand. She stepped inside and beckoned the children behind.

"You'll be safe in here," she said ushering them towards the empty pit at the base of the stairs, "I'll leave Caligula with you, he'll take care of you."

"Hey Lady," said George, "Where're you gonna go?"

"I have a pendant to find," she said before kneeling down to Caligula, "You stay here Cal, look after them."

Cal barked emphatically and Sarah smiled, roughly fussing his shaggy fur.

"Good boy," she said getting to her feet, "Tibs, come with me."

Tiberius bounded to her side as she went to the door. She turned back to the children and put a finger to her lips, "Keep as quiet as you can," she said, "I'll come back for you, don't trust anyone else, ok?"

She closed the door firmly behind her, praying that no one would discover the defenceless band where she'd left them. She wished she could stay and defend them but she had no idea in reality if Jareth was truly injured and so could not risk giving up the quest.

"I need something to fight with Tibs," she said, "If you can understand me then please, take me to the armoury is Jareth has one."

Tiberius barked and ran off down the corridor, looking back over his shoulder as if asking her to follow. Sarah did so, trusting herself to the wisdom of the hound in the topsy turvy world. He didn't lead her far before stopping outside a door, scratching at the wood. Sarah took the hint and opened the door, squinting in the dim light to try and make out what was inside. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she could make out the rows of weaponry, an amazing arsenal that came from all over the known and unknown world.

She crossed the threshold, running her fingers over the hilts of a row of swords, trying to find one that suited her grip. She had almost made her selection when something else caught her attention and she looked across the room at the elegant black armour she had seen the Goblin King wear at their first meeting laid out on a marble bench against the wall. She crossed quickly to it, slowing in her final approach to an almost reverent pace until she was close enough to reach out and touch it. She ran her fingers over the moulded breastplate, wishing more than anything she could see it on the man it belonged to, proud and strong.

"Angel," she murmured in the darkness, stroking the soft black cape, "I'm going to find it, I'm going to find your power."

She took her hand from the armour and returned to the swords, finally finding one that suited her and pulling it free. She fastened the scabbard around her waist before returning to the door, patting Tiberius as she met the dopey canine glance.

"Stay with me?" she said closing the door behind her.

Tibs snuffled at her hip and took hold of her sleeve in his teeth for a moment.

"Good boy," she said, "Come on."

xxxx

The Unseelie War was too long ago, his battle prowess as rusty and ancient as the siege towers he had destroyed back then, that was all Jareth could think as Oberon's attack forced him to fight defensively, centuries of training push aside for survival. Oberon's scimitar was far heavier than his Egyptian blade, each swipe rattling the sabre as he rained down blow after ruthless blow. He cursed the ragged ground beneath his feet and his weakened leg, finding no power or stability to launch a proper counter attack.

He heard his brothers' voices, the shouts of the goblins as they willed him on and he took heart from it. He saw the sweat on Oberon's brow, the effort of the attack written on his face and Jareth recognised his chance. In the second between one blow and another, Jareth pushed passed his pain, threw his weight onto his damaged leg and raised himself up into the next strike, using Oberon's power against him as he unbalanced the larger Fae.

The advantage was enough and he took the attack, forcing Oberon back towards where his troops stood. He used all he felt, all he had suffered; all those he knew who had suffered to fuel his rage. Victory drew nearer, Oberon's years in the throne without even practice bouts falling short of Jareth's regular war games with his brothers even so long after he'd left military service.

A chance turn of Oberon's feet ended with Jareth facing his own troops and the sight that greeted him threw all advantage out of the window. There, stood by his brothers, were four figures he had thought not to see again until the day was won and his heart seized at the sight of them. Hoggle was talking animatedly to Khepri, the Fae's face a picture of concern as his shimmering wings flared in agitation.

Jareth was so concerned by the sight that he barely felt the blow that knocked him down as Oberon brought the hilt of his sword down onto his injured shoulder. He fell to the floor, silence falling at the sight and allowing him to hear Hoggle's words.

"…can't guard her, ain't no body there to guard," said the dwarf, "She just faded into this weird black patch on the floor, like a dead wraith."

He realised it then, the lies and the deception, and hate filled him like he'd never known, coursing through his veins and replacing pain with a strength he hadn't felt for years, a deep, latent magic that even Oberon could not take away. He blocked the blow Oberon had aimed for his throat and rolled back onto his feet.

"Where is she?" he spat, "Where's Sarah?"

Oberon laughed cruelly, "You'll never reach her. You'll be dead long before you find her."

"Maybe," said Jareth as they circled each other, daring each other to make the first move, "But she lives on and so I do. Your tricks mean nothing Oberon, I almost pity you. First you pretend to take my beloved sister captive, then you do not have the bravery to truly kill those you threaten. Sarah lives because of your cowardice. Truly I do pity you."

"Pity this gypsy brat!" cursed Oberon as he flew at him, a rage fuelled attack that Jareth met with his own anger. It brought with it a change in the air, an ill content in the troops, and dissent began slowly to brew.

xxxx

Sarah had lost track of how many corridors she'd run down, how many doors she'd opened but still she'd found nothing. She was tiring, her legs aching along with every bump and bruise she's been forced to endure. She longed for rest but she pushed on, Tibs nipping at her heels whenever she slowed.

Her boots clattered loudly as she scrambled down stairs that had clearly seen far too many goblin boots. She hit the base and strode through the nearest door, pausing as she recognised the messy throne room. Tibs immediately ran passed her and leapt up onto the throne, sniffing around and growling as he picked up the scent of someone other than his master.

Sarah didn't pause, knowing in her heart that history was repeating itself as she crossed the floor, passed the half dozen dead chickens in the pit. She headed up the stairs that she knew led to the Escher Room, her eyes straining as she reached the top to look out at the muddled image of the room. She saw her prize in a second, impossibly standing upside down on a platform across the room, the sands still flowing as if the laws of gravity didn't apply to them. There was nothing near enough for her to stand upon and reach for it but she knew she would have to find a way. She ran up and down staircases, missing Jareth's haunting voice as she searched for a path that took her even remotely near the hour glass.

She slumped against a staircase, staring daggers at the elusive prize. She frowned as she saw Tiberius sniffing at the edge of one of the platforms, worried he would fall over end but then he continued on, stepping over the ledge and slipping easily upside down, walking underneath the very same platform. Sarah watched the dog as he trotted along happily in every direction, not taking any heed of the laws of nature. She slowly got to her feet, edging to the drop before her. She shut her eyes, recalling a night a week before where she had been held warm and secure in Jareth's arms as they spoke of the challenges they would face. She remembered Jareth's voice, soft and tired as he spoke to her.

'The Labyrinth is not part of your world Sarah; it is a world in a way in its own right. What you perceive to be reality may not necessarily be the reality of the maze. It can do as it pleases and, within its walls, so may you. Nothing's impossible.'

Sarah smiled to herself as she thought of how thoroughly they'd been able to distract themselves from the conversation shortly after but she put aside all remembrance for concentration. She longed for the pendant he had made her, a totem for her faith in herself but without it the dug deep and prayed before tipping over the edge. She kept her eyes screwed tightly shut even when the sensation of falling didn't come, scared of what she'd see.

She finally found her courage once more and slowly blinked her eyes open. The world was the right way round. Where she had expected everything to be upside down and disorientating she found herself stood normally, no perception that she was standing underneath the platform she had just been on.

"So cool," she muttered to herself before running to some nearby stairs and trying her new found skill again. She had to admit that she played a little, trying every twist and turn though all the while growing closer to the hour glass.

She was not far off when she heard something echoing other than her own footsteps, the pad of boots that were trying not to be heard. They would have succeeded had the owner been anywhere else but the strange acoustics of the infinite room amplified even the softest whisper. Sarah paused, trying to hear or see who was with her but each time she came close the shape eluded her. She drew her sword, the weight heavier than Titania's blade but not enough to limit her use of it.

She hurried onward to the hour glass, always hearing the strange echo a step or two behind her. The end of a platform loomed and she hit the edge with a growing precision, flipping neatly to the underside of it. She almost fell backwards at the figure that greeted her with double blades and a wicked smile but she kept her footing and raised her sword.

"Hello Sarah," said Puck, "Aren't you a clever girl."

"Out of my way Puck," she said, trying to sound strong but her voice trembled all the same.

"You were not given permission to leave your cell."

"That's usually the case in an escape," said Sarah, flinching at the rasp of metal on metal as Puck ran one of his swords along the length of hers in a deadly caress.

"You were very foolish," sneered the elf, "Did you think we would not find you?"

"I didn't care," said Sarah, "All I care about is helping Jareth."

"And still that hopeless faith remains, the blind love and belief for your failing king. Did he teach you to fight girl?"

Sarah readied her stance beneath her, "Well enough to face you," she said though the bravado failed to show on her face.

"Indeed," said Puck, "Well then face me now mortal child and we shall see if amor omnia vincit."

Puck's first blow was enough to send her over the edge but she caught herself in time to slip beneath the platform, forcing him to follow. He was soon upon her again, blow after blow at a pace so relentless that Sarah longed for Fimirs and orcs as she tried in vain to defend herself. She knew she could not last long, mindless orcs were one thing but a practiced soldier of Avalon, trained by Jareth himself when he was Captain, was a different story. No bout with Jareth, however ruthless, could have prepared her for Puck's speed and skill.

He beat her down to her knees, sending her sword clattering from her hand and out of reach. Puck raised his blade, madness in his eyes as he laughed at her state. Sarah saw her salvation a second before it struck and thanked the stars for her luck. Puck screamed in agony as Tiberius sunk his teeth into the muscle of his calf, jaws shaking and ripping at the flesh as Puck struggled. Sarah got to her feet and grabbed her sword. She was close to the hour glass and, despite the burn in her lungs, she pushed her legs faster. She looked up as Tiberius yelped and saw as Puck knocked him to the ground. His eyes swiftly sought her and he pursued, the bloody wound on his leg not even hindering his pace as he followed.

At last Sarah reached the platform of the hour glass and caught it up, Puck arriving a second behind her. His eyes were cold as he spoke.

"Put that down little girl."

Sarah stood her ground, "No," she said, "The challenge was the both of us but only one needed to reach the end. The clock still has time; all I have to do is smash it."

"Dare and die," he said.

Sarah paid him no heed, raising the glass above her head and smashing it down onto the floor. At first nothing happened, Jareth's pendant sat amongst the sand and broken glass, glittering up at her. She went to reach for it before Puck could but then a wind blasted through the room, catching up the sand and glass, whipping it around her in a lethal tornado. Shards of glass ripped at her skin and she felt the blood on her face and hands as she tried in vain to defend herself.

An invisible force pinned her hands back to her sides and she heard a rattling at her feet. The pendant shook in the remaining sand before leaping up towards her. She felt its heavy weight against her chest as it fastened itself around her neck before it began to grow hot even through her tunic. She tried to wrest her hands free but they held firm as the pendant grew scolding against her. She felt her chest constricting, her arms being bound as something flowed into her from the metal at her breast. She closed her eyes at the white hot heat in her heart and head, screaming out against the agony. Then the ache changed, where there was pain she found strength, confusion turned to knowledge and every sense she possessed came alive.

She opened her eyes, not know what had come over her but feeling more powerful then she had ever been before. She looked down at her clothes, gone was the tattered uniform to be replaced by goblin armour, so similar to Jareth's but fitted to her, moulded to her curves, the armour of the Goblin Queen. She drew the Egyptian blade that had appeared at her hip and pointed it at Puck.

"Now," she said, barely recognising her own voice, "We finish this."

xxxx

Anger was not enough, although Jareth's rage gave him strength it was not enough to counter the injuries he had suffered. Oberon exploited the weakness, a blow to his damaged thigh only seconds after a strike to his injured shoulder, yet he pressed on. The knowledge that Sarah may yet be alive spurred him on, intent on reaching her. Both were tiring and several lucky blows had left Oberon as bloody as Jareth, both unwilling to back down from the fight.

The ground shook beneath their feet and Oberon looked up at the castle in dismay. Jareth took his chance, blade aimed high as he struck out but Oberon noticed the attack before it hit home and blocked, using Jareth's power against him, knocking him back off his feet. The ancient battle blade of Osiris clattered noisily to the floor, sliding uselessly across the cobbles and away from Jareth's grip. Oberon stood over him with a wicked grin.

"Quite a predicament you have yourself in," he said breathlessly, "How the mighty have fallen."

Jareth heard Amadeus' hooves move towards him and he held up a hand to stop him, "No Ama, you are not a challenger," he said, knowing there was no chance for him to recover his blade before Oberon struck, "If I am to lose I will lose with honour."

"Honour?" Oberon scoffed, "What honour has the bastard son of a mortal drab?"

"More than a failing king who gloats in victory," said Jareth raising himself to his knees, "I accept my fate Oberon, take my life if you dare, take the life of the youngest son of Osiris before all his brothers, before all those he served as Captain of the forces and pray they forgive you. The Beyond calls me, a better fate than awaits you at Unseelie hands."

Oberon's eyes darkened as he raised his blade. Jareth lowered his head and closed his eyes as he took hold of the pendant in his pocket. Death beckoned and he was not afraid but the blow never came, instead he heard a terrible cry, his name screamed through the silence. He raised his head and stared in awe at the being racing from the castle doors towards him, Fae and terrible. The being wore Sarah's face but fury had taken it and something else besides; clad in goblin armour so similar to his she came, his crest upon her chest as she raised her glittering blade. An angel of vengeance he had never thought to see.

She fell on Oberon, blades sparking with the force of the blow. The King fought back but even his mighty strength counted for nothing against the wild, untamed power of she who stood as the Goblin Queen. Jareth watched a crystal form with no effort on her fingertips and she threw it hard. The crystal exploded into a shower of glitter and lightning as it hit Oberon square in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Jareth got to his feet as he watched the tip of an Egyptian battle blade come to rest at Oberon's throat.

"Get to your feet, slowly," came Sarah's voice, her tone filled with unwavering command, "Drop your sword."

Oberon did as commanded, his hands held up in surrender but his sneer remained, "Can that be Sarah?" he said.

"We have beaten your challenge Oberon," said Sarah, "The clock was smashed before the thirteenth hour, you lost."

Oberon inclined his head regally, "Indeed Your Majesty, you are victorious. Your subjects will wish to show you their gratitude. Come Jareth, kneel before the Goblin Queen."

Jareth left the place he had been rooted to and walked round to face the battle-clad girl, her green eyes wild as they widened in recognition of him. He knelt before her, head bowed.

"Jareth don't," she said bending to raise him up but he resisted, "You mustn't bow to anyone, least not to me."

"You are a queen, Sarah," he said.

"And you're King."

"Oh no my dear," said Oberon, "Your challenge requested I relinquish the Sovereignty of the realm and that has been done. You have Jareth's power within you, all his power and no mortal can bear it, magic that is not their own, eating through their veins to fuel its own needs. You have used his power to fight, it is hungry and you will suffer for it."

As though his words were the cue pain she had never felt before burned through every fibre of her being and Sarah fell to her knees before Jareth with a desperate cry.

"Help me! It's burning me!" she cried as he took her into his arms.

"I can't, Sarah I don't have the power to take it from you," he said before looking up at Oberon, "Uncle please, take it off her, save her, you're the only one strong enough."

"She is victorious," said Oberon, with a wicked smile, "Allow her to enjoy her prize."

All Jareth could do was hold her tighter as she screamed out death's call in his arms.


	16. In Nomine Patris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fantasy battle violence

Jareth could do little to help the dying woman in his arms, hating himself, hating his own magic in its totality as it killed her when the smallest part had offered her such protection. Sarah clutched at him desperately, begging him to help her and crying out in confusion when he did not. It took Jareth a moment to register what was happening as he was pulled away from her, the terrifying battle mask of Anubis the first thing he saw as his elder brother kneel before Sarah's stricken form.

"Leave her alone!" he cried as Sarah screamed at the man who had taken hold of her.

"Jackal God!" Sarah screamed, "Jareth don't let him take me!"

Jareth tried to pull Anubis away but he shrugged him off, releasing Sarah for long enough to pull off his helmet.

"Peace brother, I will not harm her," said Anubis, his voice softening as he spoke to the girl he once more held. "Sarah I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to try and help you."

"Jareth!" Sarah cried, unable to tear her eyes from the face before her or Anubis' captivating emerald eyes.

The Fae was beyond handsome, fine tanned skin over a slim, elegant face set with startling eyes and a gentle mouth. His long black hair was poker straight and hung like silk over his armoured shoulders; shoulders Jareth once more had hold of as he tried to pull him off again.

"Why should I trust you when you've stood by him?" said Jareth.

"Because he has Athracht and my grandchildren," said Anubis, "And unlike his trickery with our sister, I know for certain they are in peril. You have to trust me or she'll die."

Jareth looked into the eyes that had only ever regarded him with disdain and saw true concern, "Help her," he said, "Whatever it takes."

Anubis nodded before turning back to Sarah and taking her face in his hands, "Listen to me Sarah, none of us can take this off you but you have the power to free yourself. You need to use Jareth's magic once more."

"It hurts!" cried Sarah, "Jareth?"

Jareth took her hand in his, "You have to do it darling," he said, his heart breaking at the pain on her face, "Do what he says, I'll be here."

Sarah nodded, trying to concentrate on the two men before her as pain ripped through her. Anubis took her free hand, his gauntlet hard against her palm and she used it as an anchor.

"Sarah," he said, his tone brokering all her concentration, "You need to call on the Ancient Magic, to place your decree on the Scrolls of Avalon."

"I don't understand, Jareth I don't understand," she cried.

"You need to make a wish but you need to make it as the Sovereign of this realm," said Jareth.

"What do I wish?" she said before crying out again, "Please hurry."

Jareth looked to his brother as Anubis took Sarah's face in his hands, pulling her focus back to him.

"Take the magic, it will burn but take your magic and wish as Goblin Queen to name your heir," said the Fae, "Copy my words and really mean them."

Sarah nodded her body near convulsing as she fought the agony. Before Anubis could speak again Jareth cut him off.

"Don't!" he said, "Call on the Ancient Magic and you may well kill her."

"May well bodes better for her than definitely will," said Anubis, "Trust me Aten, upon my honour I mean her no harm."

Jareth looked back to Sarah, the agony on her face too much to bear, "Do it," he said before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, "You are strong enough for this Sarah-mine, you will get through it."

"I'm frightened," she said, "I don't know what to do."

Jareth stroked her hair, "Remember the story I told you, that story about the clever girl," he said, "Feel the magic in your heart precious and do what Anubis tells you."

"I'll try," she said, squeezing his hand, "Stay with me."

"I'm here darling, I'm here my Sarah and I won't leave you."

"Jareth," said Anubis, causing his youngest brother to look up in surprise at the use of his chosen name, "We must be swift, she's failing."

"I'm ready," said Sarah before Jareth could speak.

"Then use the magic in you and say these words," said Anubis, "I Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, do call upon the Ancient Magic of Avalon and request to write upon the Scrolls of Power within the Library of Eternity."

Sarah echoed him word for word, no idea what she was asking for but putting all her belief into it.

"May it henceforth be known," continued Anubis, "That I name Jareth-Aten, son of Osiris, as my sole heir apparent to become Sovereign Absolute upon my vacation of the throne."

Sarah repeated his words but punctuated them with a scream as the pain tore through her again, "Oh God, why's nothing happening?" she cried, writhing in agony, "Jareth, make it stop."

"I can't," he said, desperately trying to hold her still, "Just hold on for me. Anubis do something."

Anubis shook his head as if trying to dispel something from his mind, "The Beyond begins its call," he said desperately, "Sarah fight the pain, I can do nothing if you have no control."

"Cold, I'm so cold," Sarah whimpered, coherence slipping away.

"Don't you dare! Don't you bloody dare!" snapped Jareth as her eyes began to slip closed, "Stay awake."

"It hurts," she moaned, "Make it stop."

Jareth looked to his brother only to see the struggle on his face, the Beyond calling upon the duty of the Jackal God, the pain of the summons almost too much too resist.

"Sarah," said Anubis, his voice resounding with the power he was trying to suppress, "You need to find control, the Beyond is calling to you and I can't hold it back long. Fight child, for Jareth's sake if not for your own."

Jareth's name snapped Sarah's eyes back open and she held on tighter to both their hands, "Hurry," she begged.

"You need to abdicate, make a decree through the magic once more," said Anubis, "I will bear the wish with you to lessen the pain but the words must be your own this time."

Sarah tried to fight the pain, searching her mind and heart for the right words that would end her suffering. She sought Jareth's gaze and held it intently with her own, "I wish…to abdicate the throne…" she said, each word a greater struggle than the one before, "I wish that…all my power…and the crown be passed…to my heir…I…"

The piercing scream she fell into was enough to shake even the oldest mountains, her whole body lifting into the painful convulsion that took her. Anubis' eyes were completely black as he let go of her hair only to lay his hands on her shoulders. Jareth cried out in desperate protest as he saw the Jackal God going to work but knowing he would be unable to stop him. His cry was enough to make Sarah aware of her plight even through her pain.

Her free hand came to her chest as if every move was an effort, before taking hold of the Goblin crest at the front of her armour. She screwed her eyes tightly and spoke as clearly as she could.

"I wish to give up all that has been given to me; I wish Jareth had all his power back."

The metal warmed in her hand until it grew too hot for her to keep hold of. Her hand fell away from the jewel and as it did the pendant leapt from its resting place on her breast, appearing once more upon its chain before fastening itself around Jareth's neck. She wanted to watch, to see if all she had done had worked but the pain was too much and she allowed blessed unconsciousness to take her.

She wasn't even sure if she lay still for hours or mere seconds but she stirred as she felt the play of butter soft leather over her cheek before soft, warm lips pressed gently to hers. She strained for them as they moved away and she heard a familiar laugh above her.

"Hush precious, I shan't go far," came the most welcome of voices, "You have worked quite a miracle."

Sarah blinked her eyes open, first meeting the familiar mismatched eyes before she gasped at the sight that greeted her. Gone was the mud stained, battle scarred man who had held her moments before; now she looked upon a man she had not truly seen since her childhood. Sharp features, adorned with a glamour that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, smiled down at her from beneath a coronet of wild, gold spun hair.

She reached a hand up to his face, stroking over his cheek in awe of him and knowing she had never seen anything more beautiful, "It's you," she said softly, running her hands down his neck and onto the black, breast plate, her fingers resting over the crest of his rule, "Its really you."

Jareth nodded, pressing her hand all the tighter over his heart, "All thanks to you, my wonderful girl," he said proudly, "You found the power to save my life and your own. You are quite a miracle Sarah Williams."

"I only did what Anubis told me to," said Sarah as Jareth helped her to sit up and seeing the Jackal God himself sat near. She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you for helping me."

"But the first my friend," said Anubis, "I know now that I have much to atone for."

Sarah simply smiled before turning back to Jareth, unashamedly running her hands over the hard planes of his armour, "You look, so amazing," she said softly, "I'm half terrified of you, Goblin King."

"I hope the other half is still in love with me," said Jareth, "And can forgive an old fool his stupid words."

Sarah didn't answer him; instead she pulled him roughly towards her, kissing him fiercely. Jareth lost himself in her kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck, those standing by unnoticed unable to tell where one began and the other ended as their armour matched perfectly. The couple little cared for their audience; too lost in a reunion they never thought would happen, to care for soldiers or shadows. One who stood by however did not share the sentiment.

"Touching as this all is…" Oberon began.

Jareth broke from Sarah, the lover abandoned for the king in his countenance, "I do not recall giving you leave to speak," he said getting to his feet.

"You forget your place nephew," said Oberon with a wicked glare.

"Oh I know my place Oberon," said Jareth, "I am King of this realm, rightful Sovereign of these lands as inscribed upon the Sacred Scrolls. Your game is beaten and your challenge won, you have no more power here and you hold none over me. Return to Avalon with those who remain loyal to you and let your own people deal with you. Forget your plans to conquer either these lands or those Above for I tell you now that you will not succeed."

Oberon sneered, "You think your victory will stop what I have planned? Look at your force and then at those who march in my name. You have not the means to stop me."

"Your forces dwindle," said Anubis, stepping to his brother's right hand, "Warriors of the Elven-lands, come to me and fall in line with those of our rightful Captain."

"Anubis, you speak treason!" Oberon growled, "Why risk your life to side with that mongrel rat?"

"Because I have found that blood is thicker than I thought, than you ever allowed me to believe it to be," said Anubis defiantly, "For centuries I have watched you stamp upon the lands of all my brothers for no reason other than the fact that they were born of a practice that you yourself employ to warm your bed. Your wish to conquer the Above has driven you beyond reason and I have only stood with you because you took my youngest and her babes but now this goes beyond any life. Return home Oberon and forget this folly, do not make your people stand against you."

Oberon's face dropped to one of horror as Anubis' forces and several of his own guard crossed to stand behind Jareth and Anubis.

Jareth pressed the advantage, "You would bid your troops to march upon a land where none have harmed them save for in legend," he said, deliberately taking Sarah's hand in his as she came to stand beside him, "I am not the only one who stands here born of a mortal, many of our kind are children of that realm gifted by the grace of Avalon. You ask us to march on those who gave us life, those who still know of us and remain faithful and, worst of all, you bid us march with an army of Shadow. Very few here cannot recall what happened the last time a monarch of Avalon sought an alliance with the Unseelie."

"You know nothing of what you speak," said Oberon, "The mortals had us banished from the land, forced into this half life where we must guide their wretched, fleeting souls. The honour of Avalon is tainted by their treachery of old."

"The honour of Avalon is tainted by a ruler using no more than a story to support war and murder. You speak of mortals taking our lands but what have you done here? You have taken lands that have always honoured Avalon by force. You have threatened the assassination of a much beloved princess, the only daughter of Osiris, whom could never be of threat or danger to you. You have murdered innocent people when they would not swear loyalty to you," said Jareth, seeing Oberon flinch at his words, "Oh yes uncle, Puck may have struck the blow but the blood of the Fireys is on your hands. Creatures of mischief and mayhem maybe but undeserving of torture and dishonourable death."

Further troops crossed the line at Jareth's words, Oberon's forces rapidly dwindling and the Goblin King saw the moment that defeat dawned on his uncle's face.

"Go home Oberon," he said, "We will offer no challenge if you leave now."

"Admit defeat to a halfling mongrel?" the Faerie King spat.

"Admit you were wrong and allow us to live our lives without your presence," said Jareth, feeling Sarah's hand tighten in his own and knowing he was saying the right thing, "I came with the threat of vengeance but to spill more blood now would be dishonour to those I stand for. I will not lower myself to murder or regicide. Go home uncle."

Oberon looked between Jareth and the five brothers at his side and his own dwindling forces, Horus the only son of Osiris still at his side but hidden and silent behind his eagle mask. He made a point of glaring at his youngest nephew.

"This still constitutes as treason Jareth," he said, "You will be called to account."

Jareth bowed solemnly, "I will go willingly to a court of my peers on Avalon but no more here."

"Oh this is all very civilised but I am afraid this is far from over," came a voice from the castle steps.

All those gathered turned to see Puck descending the stairs, the entire front of his tunic stained crimson with blood.

"But…" said Sarah, her eyes widening in horror, "I killed him, I…he came at me and I…"

"Mmm yes," said Puck, unfastening his tunic to reveal the deep, bloody stab wound, "Quite the vicious little thing when you're backed into a corner but alas, I was prepared for your attack and made…allowances."

He clicked his fingers and the wound disappeared before ten exact replicas of the elf appeared behind him, all wearing the same sneer before they shimmered, revealing themselves as the orcs they were.

"I'm afraid you killed the wrong Puck, Lady Sarah," he said before turning to Oberon, "Such a move, even if unsuccessful, would surely warrant revenge my Master."

Oberon continued to look defeated and waved down the elf, "Not now Robin," he said, "Lead the soldiers back to Avalon. My nephew wishes to face the courts, I will give him the courts."

A darkness came to Puck's eyes as he glared at the Faerie King, "But Your Majesty, the plan."

"Is forgot Robin. I gave you a command, follow it."

"You are removed from a position of command Oberon," said Puck, the Shadow army that had sat back behind his loyal Avalonian troops stepping forward to back the elf, "You promised the Unseelie a war."

"Robin, what are you…"

It was Jareth who first saw the coming threat and it was Jareth who drew forth his sword and threw it towards the Faerie King, the blade only just missing his cheek as it embedded itself in the neck of the orc that had stalked silently behind him. Oberon span out of the way, drawing his own sword before freeing Jareth's as he stared in horror at the orcan corpse.

"Horus! Your troops to the King and draw back behind the line," called Jareth, "Soldiers of Avalon, at arms!"

The entirety of the assembled army drew their weapons as Puck waved a hand, thousands more orcs and every other shadow creature appearing beside him in a terrible throng. One figure filled Sarah's heart with more terror than any other though as it appeared at Puck's right hand. Its skin wasn't black but it was no other colour either, it was the true colour of shadow, unfathomable to mortal and even immortal eyes but existing all the same. It was built like a man, strong and powerful, but towered over seven feet high with hoofed feet and ragged claws. Two great black wings protruded from its back, flaring in agitation as it surveyed the Avalonian army with hungry red eyes.

"Obscurus Angelus," hissed Khepri, "I knew he was mad but this…"

Jareth stepped to one side as Horus and his troops rushed passed, Oberon protected amongst their number. Sarah looked up in surprise as Jareth and his brothers all bowed low to the Faerie King.

"Puck is beyond our help now, he has chosen the Shadow," said Jareth, his attention on the King, "Oberon give me the command. Bid the army follow me."

Oberon looked broken as he surveyed the army of Shadow behind his once trusted captain, the Shadow he had brought into his world. He nodded sadly, handing Jareth back the sword that had saved his life, "Lead them…to whatever fate…Captain of Avalon."

It was as though a fuse had been lit as Jareth called the soldiers to arms and all followed without question, "Khepri, form your archers! Ama, have your forces pull down the city, form me a barricade, I don't want them to have a chance to break through. Khonsu, I need your wings, take word to the waiting forces and bid them hurry. Dimitry, rally the stragglers and send all unfit to fight to flee," said the Goblin King before turning back to see Puck on the castle steps, "You want a war Puck? You've got one."

"You'd do better to retreat," said the elf.

Jareth merely smiled grimly, "Abi in malan crucem!" he cursed.

"He already stands beside me," Puck sneered.

Sarah stood terrified as everyone flew into action beside her, salvation only coming when Jareth's gloved hand slipped into hers, dragging her back from the now chanting Shadows and behind the hastily growing barricades. He finally stopped as they reached a house that several of Amadeus' dwarves, assisted by some of Horus' trolls, were pulling down to shore up the makeshift defences. She cursed the armour both he and she wore as he pulled her into a desperate hug, barely able to feel him beneath the hard breast plates.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," he said against her hair, "Sarah you must promise to stay behind the lines. If I had the power I would send you home but my magic will take its time to reinstate itself after the trauma it's been through."

"I wouldn't let you even if you could," she said stubbornly, "I want to fight beside you, I know how to…its like part of you is still in my head."

"That could fade at any moment and I have a far greater task for you," said Jareth, "There may yet be many injured, they will need your care Doctor Williams."

Sarah pulled back and saw the conviction in his eyes, begging her to agree. She nodded sadly, "Promise me you'll come back to me?"

"I can't," he said, resting his forehead to hers, "But I promise to fight on in your name, my Queen."

"Queen?" said Sarah, near choking on the sobs that wanted to escape her throat.

"You have been mine since I first laid eyes upon you Sarah, a mere child and you captured me. In my heart, regardless of what titles I may have officially given you, you have always been my Queen," said Jareth pressing a soft whisper of a kiss to her lips, "I love you, never forget that."

"Never," she said desperately, "Who would ever have thought just six short weeks ago that we would have been standing here like this."

"Our paths are laid at our feet and all we must do is follow them," said Jareth stroking her hair, "I'm glad though that fate chose to have ours cross again, if only for the briefest time."

"Be careful," said Sarah, keeping tight hold of him as he tried to step back, "I still want my forever. I love you Jareth."

Jareth kissed her once more, pouring all he could into the brief embrace before he reluctantly stepped away, "I have to go precious," he said sadly, "I'm needed at the front."

"The great Captain of Avalon," said Sarah proudly, "I'm so proud of you, all that you've overcome."

"Never would have without you," he said before a call went up for his attention ahead, "I have to go."

She nodded sadly, loosening his hand as he turned back to the front, walking away from her. The words she wanted to say stopped at her lips as she saw him draw his sword and hold it high.

"Any who fought in the Legio Quintus, to my side now," he called, "And warriors of the Labyrinth, come to me!"

It should have surprised her but somehow Sarah always knew that Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus would be the first to his side.

xxxx

Bloody carnage; that was the only phrase Sarah could use to explain the endless parade of the injured and dying that came to her makeshift field hospital behind the lines. The battle had raged for hours, each assault marked by a cry from the Avalonian army before an increase in patients had her forced to admit more than she could deal with. She knew the battle went in favour of the Shadow, Puck's forces greater in number and more prepared than the mismatched soldiers of the faithful.

Jareth had ordered Oberon back from the front moment after he had left her, fearing with no heir apparent that, if Oberon should fall the Shadow would steal the rule too easily. Sarah now found herself holding a necessary peace with the Fae she had wished to always despise as she relied on his magic to heal where she could not. She had no idea whether Jareth or her friend still lived, those coherent enough to speak assuring her that the Captain still led the troops but uncertain of his fate after the wave they had been injured in.

It was funny how blood soon lost its horror. Sarah had often worried how paramedics could cope with the carnage of car wrecks or stabbing victims but finding herself elbow deep in some of the most horrific injuries she knew she would ever see, soon dispelled her disgust with necessity. She did her best, flying all but blind as she had no idea how to treat the people who came to her, a centaur with a broken leg, an elf with one pointed ear hanging by a thread of skin, a goblin impaled on a Shadow-wraith's spear. She treated all as best she could; relying on Oberon and the small group she had assembled to help her when she was at a loss.

She knew the battle had grown worse when several goblins ran into the remains of the house she had taken as her hospital, asking all those injured who could still bear arms to return to the front by order of the Captain. Sarah could have cursed Jareth's demands as she saw several soldiers who no longer had any place in war, rise from their beds at the call but she knew in her heart he wouldn't have issued the command unless there was no other choice.

The soldiers had barely reached the door when it burst open, a large troll bearing a familiar body in its arms. Sarah was on her feet in a second as she rushed over to the stricken form, stroking the long jade hair as she near sobbed at the broken and tattered wing that hung limply from his back.

"Khonsu," she said as he was laid on his good side at her feet, "What happened to you?"

"Took a blast of that Hell-fire from the Dark Angel on the parapets, vile thing is fighting from higher ground and none can get close to bring it down," said the Fae, "We're being annihilated. Jareth tries all he can think of but they overcome us both magically and in combat. Jareth's magic is failing him, it needs time to reinstate itself but he can't take the rest to allow it."

"Are there no reinforcements?" said Sarah trying her best to treat the torn gossamer of his wing.

"Those who could take to the air followed me back but those required to march or ride are too far off I fear," said Khonsu, "The Unseelie can use magical energy as a weapon so that many people materialising at once would give them enough potential power to destroy us all."

"Is there nothing to be done?"

Khonsu shook his head, flinching as she caught the sensitive membrane of his wing, "Jareth does all he can but there's nothing to turn the tide. We're too weak."

Sarah got to her feet, "I'm going out to him," she said before yelping at the firm grip took her wrist. She looked up to see Oberon staring down at her, blue eyes ablaze.

"Go out there and it is to your death," he said.

Sarah snatched her hand away, "As if you'd care," she snapped, "And I'd rather die at Jareth's side than wait here for the Shadow to come for me."

"Sarah, Oberon is right," said Khonsu, "You go out there, untrained and unprepared, and you will die."

Sarah stood defiantly, "If he's prepared to then who am I to hide away," she said before turning squarely to the Faerie King, "Stay with the wounded and hope you redeem yourself in their eyes. My King needs me."

She didn't wait for them to argue, leaving the hospital in its pitiful, the noise and stink of the battle field ahead of the barricade hitting her the second she stepped out of the door. She turned to see the troops Jareth had summoned from their beds behind her and put on a brave face for their sake. She ran towards the towering barricades of what was once the goblin city, trying to ignore the cries and clashes of metal beyond.

Troops from every corner of the Faerie world ran to and from, some issuing commands while others followed wordlessly, fear in their ancient eyes. Lightning split the black sky, throwing the broken buildings into stark relief against the back drop of the menacing castle with the Dark Angel perched upon its parapets as a sentinel of doom. One such strike threw another figure into view as the rain began to fall, the Goblin King atop the barricades, his cape billowing out behind him as he called out command after command to his troops. He raised his sword, the archers formed up behind him stringing their bows before firing a volley into the forces below.

She could hear his voice just over the wind, making out enough of his words to know that he kept changing languages to suit who he addressed. Elvish one moment, Latin another before issuing a direction in a dialect she didn't recognise. The soldiers all followed him without question and Sarah felt a pride in her heart despite the peril they were in.

The image was short lived though as a cry went up from the front and a blast of white hot magic hit the barricade, Jareth barely clearing the top before it hit. Sarah cried out in horror as she saw several of the archers who were not as quick thrown into the air, their bodies falling broken to the ground. Jareth landed on his feet with all the grace of a cat despite the jump and hurried to the nearest of the fallen.

"Alive!" he called to the men and women around him, "Get her out of here."

Two elves rushed over and picked up the fallen archer, bearing her towards the makeshift hospital. Sarah ran over to where Jareth announced a less favourable diagnosis to another of the fallen. She waited for him to stand again before letting him know she was there.

"Jareth?"

He turned with horror in his eyes, "What are you doing out here?" he said, taking hold of her shoulders and hurrying her back as another blast took the barricade, "Its not safe. Go back to the hospital."

"No," said Sarah, defiance in her voice, "I'm not going to sit by and wait for them to come for me. Oberon does better with the injured than I can, I want to be out here. I know I've barely trained and my memory of your skills is failing, I know I'll probably get myself killed but you're all out here fighting for my people as well as your own, its only right I stand too."

Jareth managed a weak smile, pride and sadness mixing in his mismatched eyes, "You are quite resigned aren't you?"

Sarah nodded, green eyes begging him not to refuse her.

"Then I know better than to argue with you," he said, "You should not stand with us as a civilian though."

"I used to be a queen," she said with a small smile.

Jareth returned it, "And I was once the true captain of these forces and it was my job to name who had risen from a cadet to a true soldier," he said, "You've proven yourself this passed day my Sarah, you are a soldier of Avalon and I am grateful for you at my side."

Sarah threw her arms around him tightly, "Thank you," she said, "I'll do what I can."

Jareth pulled back, "You won't be alone," he said before calling out over the din, "Qüiver! Gürtíe! Drat! Your battalions are to follow Lady Sarah."

Three goblins hurried over. Drat Sarah recognised from their meeting in China, the little goblin smiling fondly in greeting. The goblin who had responded to Qüiver wore an onion shaped hat and a startling read scarf, a crossbow held tightly in his grubby hands. Gürtíe was far more terrifying than her name suggested, reminding Sarah of a giant praying mantis but in muted browns and with long, tatty wings. All three bowed solemnly to their king.

"Keep to the Duchess, she will relay my commands," he said to them, "Fear not the Shadow, we will prevail."

The goblins all smiled in confident excitement but Sarah saw the pain of the lie in Jareth's eyes.

"Of course we'll win," she said a little too loudly, "No one can stop us."

Jareth smiled weakly, "Go to the south of the barricade," he said to the goblins, "I will send the Duchess presently."

The goblins scampered off but Drat turned back briefly, "His Majesty?"

"Yes little…Sir Drat?"

"I is glad you is back, I has missed you muchly I has," he said as eloquently as he could, "Is all go'n be nice again now."

Jareth let his warrior's countenance slip for a fond smile, "I would hope so, my most missed little cretin. I will see you at our victory."

Drat saluted proudly, "For dee Lab'rinth, His Majesty, do I's fight. I is gon beat up Puck da Fu…"

"Yes Drat," said Jareth, cutting him off, "Remind me to discuss not repeating what I call people in a temper in public when I next see you."

Drat grinned wickedly and scampered off after his brethren. Sarah felt a strong arm come about her shoulders as she watched the goblins race away and laid her head upon an armoured shoulder.

"They'll be alright," she said softly, "Won't they?"

"If the Fates are willing," he said before sweeping a crystal into her gaze, "Here, this will burst when I give the charge."

Sarah took it tentatively, "So this pops and I run."

Jareth turned her to face him fully, "You can still go back Sarah."

She shook her head, "I've come too far to go back now Captain," she said, "Just…"

"What is it?"

She bit back her tears, "I just want to kiss Jareth Alba one last time."

Jareth smiled, tilting her face up to his, "He's right here my precious girl," he said, "Just dressed up like a faerie prat on an ego trip."

Sarah's laugh was cut off as he pressed his lips firmly to hers but the embrace was cut short as a shout went up from the barricades.

"It's nearly time," he said sadly, "May the Fates watch over you, my darling."

"And you," she said as he released her hand but didn't step away. She shoved him playfully, "Go, else I'll never let you."

Jareth stepped back and reluctantly turned from her, heading back to his troops. Sarah turned south and headed to where she saw Drat, Qüiver and Gürtíe forming up their own small bands. She cradled the crystal in her palm as she reached them, praying it would never break but also wanted to end the tense stillness that seemed to have fallen over the battle, both sides waiting for the other to begin the assault.

She had often wondered how soldiers who had seen trench warfare had felt waiting for the command to go over the top and now, staring at the barricade they would need to scale to reach the battlefield, she thought she knew. Her stomach twisted with desperate fear but also a sickening excitement, perhaps many philosophers were right when they described the human race as beings of war. She watched the change in the goblins as the seconds counted down, the loveable klutzes she knew replaced by a ferocity that couldn't help but feel proud of as they stood for their home and King.

Sarah jumped in surprise as she saw a great flash of light come from behind their own barricades, heading towards the battlefield. She had no time to look back as they crystal burst in her hand and the call of the charge went up from every lieutenant of the army. She looked down at the goblins awaiting her command.

"For the Labyrinth," she said softly.

"Da Lab'rinth," said Drat, "And King."

The time for words was over as Sarah drew her sword and climbed the barricade, the goblins following her as she got her first view of the battlefield. She was glad that motor function and consciousness seemed resigned to divorce as her feet kept moving but her mind stilled at the scene before her. The city was no more, nothing but rubble between the castle and the barricade, rubble and bodies. Elves and orcs, goblin and shadow sprites, Fae and Dark Shee along with every other genus of the Faerie both dark and light, lay broken and scattered on the churned up ash and mud. Small skirmishes were fought but soon the Unseelie turned the full attention to the advancing troops.

Sarah forgot her horror as a crowd of Fimirs formed a solid line before her at the roar of the Dark Angel atop the parapets, more demonic than angelic in its faithless cry. The soldiers crashed like waves upon jagged stones, the forces of Avalon meeting the Unseelie within a heart beat of each other. Sarah could keep track of no one but herself, fighting with no grace or pattern, relying on survival instinct alone. She tired quickly, felling one Fimir only to have two come at her in its place. She was glad of her armour as it deflected their vicious claws, allowing her more room to wield her Egyptian blade.

A cry echoed to her left and she turned to see the Avalonians break the Unseelie line and rush the castle. The sound distracted the Fimirs enough for the goblins to break them also and Sarah followed Drat's charge, cutting down whatever shadow creatures came near. They neared the stairs, Jareth, raised on horseback, and the advance guard already on the first few steps before they froze. Shadow swirled at the gates of the castle before a force; five hundred strong, of the Unseelie appeared, all heavily armed and fresh to the fight.

Sarah knew Jareth was brave but she also knew that he was not a fool as he pulled up his horse so quickly that it reared, only his skills as a rider keeping him seated.

"Back to the barricade!" he cried, "Back behind the lines."

The Avalonians turned but the Shadow gave them no chance to flee, a dark, filthy cry from the angel above spurring them into action and they fell upon the retreating force. The Fimirs grew bold once more and Sarah had to drag her eyes from the carnage before her to preserve her own life. She longed to remember the skills she had called upon to defeat the illusion of Puck but that power was now with its rightful master and no longer part of her. Survival instinct was not enough to save her though as three came at her at once, an easy blow knocking her sword from her grip and her body to the floor. The ground was wet and muddy from the rain, thwarting her attempts to push up to her feet as she slid through the muck.

A clawed hand took hold of her around her middle and she screamed before she was drowned out by the piercing shriek of the creature that held her. She twisted to look up at it and felt the bile rise in her throat as she saw the long spear embedded in its single eye. Its grip loosened and she threw herself free, rolling towards her sword and catching it up before a strong, soft hand pulled her to her feet. She nearly cried with relief as she recognised Titania's deep, dark eyes as she stood before her in full battle armour.

"Come with me," said the queen, "Hurry."

Sarah was glad of the Fae's hand in hers as they ran back to the barricade, relying on each other to keep their feet. The Shadow still followed behind, gaining on them with every step. Sarah's lungs burned but she had enough breath to scream as she was caught up from behind and lifted up into the air. She didn't have time to see what had taken her before she was lowered into familiar arms, quickly finding herself seated on a large war horse as Jareth's arm came about her.

"Need a lift?" he said pressing a kiss to her hair.

Sarah took hold of his hand at her waist as she looked up to see Khepri and another feather winged Fae wheeling away from them. She looked to her left and saw Titania sat astride Amadeus' back as he raced for the barricades.

"Didn't know you could ride," she said a little breathlessly at their speed.

"Legio Quintus, otherwise known as Legio Equus," said Jareth as the horse beneath him leapt a low section of the barricade, Amadeus a second behind him.

Jareth turned the horse around, watching the remaining troops hurry to safety before calling out to those on the ground, "Strengthen the wall," he said, "I don't want anything getting passed."

Several soldiers rushed to build up the wall as Jareth jumped down off the horse before setting Sarah back on the ground. He helped Titania down from Amadeus' back and hugged her tightly.

"Dearest Ulula," said the queen softly, "Oh my sweet boy, why has it come to this?"

"Did you find him?" said Jareth desperately.

"No," said Titania, "I tried but he is beyond my sight. I brought my force for I feared such an outcome."

"I am grateful," said Jareth stepping back, "But without Osiris there is nothing we can do, our forces are too weak. We needed the Host."

"Don't lose heart my Ulula;" said Titania softly, "I stood with you that day on Avalon, when you became the best you could ever be. You led our victory Jareth, you can again."

"Most definitely," said Amadeus, "Father may not be here but we all are, the seven of us, we can do this."

Sarah stepped over to him and raised herself on her toes to kiss his cheek, "I believe in you," she whispered.

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment, reaching for her hands and squeezing it tightly, "Alright," he said, "There may be a way. Bring me the commanders of each of the battalions, this is going to be insane but it might just work."

xxxx

"This is madness," said Oberon, leaning back against the wall of the house they had taken to talk in, "You'd never get close enough to the castle."

"Well if you can think of anything better please share it," said Jareth in exasperation, "It's the best I can do with what I've got. We have no cannon, we have no towers and we have a third of the force they possess. What else I can do? We know the Shadow work as a half hive mind and I have little doubt they all link to the Dark Angel. We take him out, break the chain of command and we will gain vital seconds, enough time to take out enough of them to swing the battle in our favour."

"Idiocy," spat Horus, eagle helmet beneath his arm, revealing far harsher features though the same colouring as Anubis, "You expect us to break the line and somehow climb the castle walls to even begin the confrontation."

"Not to mention Puck still guards the castle steps," said Oberon.

Titania cursed in a language that defied translation but silenced Oberon, "They would none of them be anywhere near the castle if you hadn't brought them," she said.

Oberon found his voice once more, "Even so this is folly," he said, "Anyone who attempts those walls will be dead before they reach the top of the stairs."

"Then we go inside rather than climb it," said Jareth, "There are passages within, secret ways that will be unguarded. If I can get inside I can get to the roof and meet their commander in combat."

"Since when did this become a solo event," said Khepri, "Jareth your skill is legendary but to face a Dark Angel alone is…"

"What I must do Kip," said Jareth, "The rest of you will be needed to lead those below. All I ask is for someone to come with me to face Puck and distract him for me."

"I am with you little brother," said Anubis before anyone else could speak, "Horus, take my elves and lead them for me."

Horus nodded, his sour expression softening at his brother's request, "As you wish."

"If we are in agreement then," said Jareth, "Kip and Khonsu, if you can, I want your archers covering the field from the barricade."

"I will be fine to," said Khonsu, adjusting the bandage that bound his broken wing to his shoulder, "We have arrows enough to give you ten full attacks between us."

"Give me only two, save the rest for whatever happens after," said Jareth, "Ama and Dimitry, I want you to lead a charge from the south and north of the barricade, sweep forward with the infantry and then around the side of the army with the cavalry. Fence them in as best you can. Horus I need you to go centrally but split the force when you hit the line, half south, half north. Give Anubis and me a pathway. Titania, Oberon hold the line here, if the battle goes ill you will be the first line of defence."

"The line will hold," said Titania, "If it comes to it."

Jareth nodded before turning to four silent figures back from the rest, "Didymus, Ludo, hurry out for me and warn the armies coming from outside the Labyrinth of what comes. Didymus you have my command should the Shadow come," he said, "Hoggle, Sarah, I want you to take anyone who can still move but cannot fight and lead them to safety."

"No!" said Hoggle firmly, "The armies know the Shadow is coming, Khonsu told 'em and them what can stand ain't gonna run when they can fight. You ain't sending us away Jareth, we's got a right to fight too."

"That's an order Hoggle," said Jareth.

"You ain't gonna save us either way Jack," said Hoggle solemnly, "Let us stand."

"Truly Majesty," said Didymus, "We have come thus far beside you and this is our home."

Sarah patted the little fox's head, "We're staying with you Jareth," she said, "And I'm coming with you, Puck and I have some unfinished business."

Jareth's face grew cold, "Leave us," he said to the rest gathered around him, "Prepare the troops."

Not a word was uttered as they bid a hasty retreat, only Titania turning back as she reached the door.

"Ulula, remember child, not all war is judged on strength of arms," she said before slipping outside.

Jareth watched her go, not turning as he heard Sarah's footsteps behind him. She laid her hands on his back.

"Jareth," she said softly, "I know you're trying to protect me but we both know if this doesn't work we're both dead anyway."

"I want you safe," he said quietly.

"Even if I was home, oblivious to all this, I would not be safe, I'd just be ignorant," she said laying her forehead to his shoulder, "At least here I stand a chance to make a difference."

Jareth turned to face her, taking her face in his gloved hands, "We're going to die."

"Everyone dies," said Sarah, "Somehow, someway, everyone dies but if I can die beside you then I'm not afraid."

"I love you," said Jareth pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I wish I'd told you the first moment I saw you."

"I've always known," said Sarah, "Wait for me…on the other side."

"I will," he said before his eyes grew hesitant, "Sarah, this is hardly the place I know but, if we survive this, marry me? Say you'll be my wife."

Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes, before kissing him, wrapping her arms tightly about him with no wish to ever let him go. As he released her he brought a hand from her waist to lie against the crest of her armour.

"Ready, my queen?"

"I'm ready," she said, letting him take her by the hand and lead her from the house to the barricade.

The warriors were already formed up awaiting them, all anxious before the battle. Sarah was surprised that most of Jareth's brothers had already moved off to their allotted positions; there would be no scenes of farewell. Anubis reached out a hand to his brothers as they approached and Jareth took it firmly for a moment.

"I was wrong about you little brother," he said, "How many years have you and I wasted in quarrel?"

"They have been more than made up for in these few hours of friendship Anubis," said Jareth, "What can we be but side by side when we march in the name of our father."

"Quite so, little Pendragon," said Titania crossing to them, "Oberon stays with our forces but we are ready. I never thought I would see this picture, two warring brothers and a mortal leading the final charge against our foes. Should history remember this day it shall render the names of Sarah, Jareth and Anubis synonymous with valour and courage. May the Fates guard you my children."

The Faerie Queen kissed them all in blessing before stepping back, "May you all come safe home," she said, returning to her own force.

Jareth looked up at the barricade, "Ready for this?"

"No," said Anubis, "But neither are they. I doubt Puck even knows the strength of all seven of Osiris' sons. We don't even know."

Jareth laughed weakly, "What a time to find out," he said, setting a foot on the barricade, "I used to have words for a time like this."

"Keep them simple," said Sarah drawing her sword, "For Avalon and for freedom."

"For Avalon and for freedom," said Jareth stepping onto the barricade and turning to a young elf bearing a bugle beside him, "What's your name mîles?"

"Grisha, Captain," said the elf, taken aback by the King's attention.

"Sound the charge for me Grisha," said Jareth, "Sound the charge for Avalon."

The young soldier blinked in shock before shaking it off and raising the bugle to his lips, sounding the charge. Jareth leapt up onto the barricade, with a cry of command.

"Sagittárium, iaculari!"

The archers came to the barricade, firing a deadly volley into the Shadow army, cutting down the first two lines that ran to face them at the bugle call.

"Peditátus, adoriri!"

The first wave of infantry cleared the barricade, rushing the Unseelie force and meeting them with an enormous crash.

"Equitatus, adoriri!" cried Jareth as the cavalry followed suit, "Horus, adoriri!"

Sarah was forced to duck down as Horus' forces leapt over her and Anubis and over the barricade, the final wave in Jareth's plan. The battle raged but the path was forged and Sarah and Anubis joined the Goblin King on the barricade.

"For Avalon," said Anubis, nodding to the glimmer of light on the horizon behind the castle.

"For freedom," said Jareth, "Let's bring up the sunrise."

They jumped the barricade and hit the ground running, the battle raging around them as they ran the path Horus had bought with the lives of his soldiers. They cut down any shadow that crossed their path with little mercy, their own injuries ignored as they pushed on to the steps of the castle. Puck met them and Sarah and Anubis raced forward, meeting him head on and buying Jareth one chance to race for the doors. Their combined strength was enough and Jareth reached the heavy metal of the entrance, pushing it open with all the strength of the battlefield behind him.

Sarah and Anubis fought on, not giving Puck an opening to hinder Jareth further. The elf grew in anger, slicing with his double blades, vicious and merciless in his assault. Every blow was returned double but both ignored the pain, the terrible death cries of those who fought on the field below not allowing them to give up. One dreadful cry though caught Anubis' ears and his concentration slipped for a second, Puck using the advantage to sweep down with his blade, slicing straight across Anubis' armour less thigh.

The Fae cried out in agony as his leg gave up and he hit the ground. Sarah's anger boiled at the sight and swung as Puck forgot her to gloat. She struck with a strength and ferocity born of the battle, cutting through air, then skin, then flesh, the muscle, then bone. Reality only hit her as bloodstained white hair rolled to her feet while Puck's body still stood before her headless until it crumpled to the cold stone floor. Anubis caught her as she fell, hugging her close as her sword clattered from her hands.

"Peace, soror!" he said, "Sarah we must move, we're needed on the field."

Sarah gasped in a breath and nodded against his strong chest, "Alright," she said, "I'm alright. Can you fight?"

"Well enough," he said, "We are in Jareth's hands now. Come."

Sarah was no soldier but when she reached the battle with the jackal god at her side she fought all the same, finding strength in the hope that somewhere within the castle Jareth was pressing closer to victory. The ground beneath her feet was soaked in blood, her boots often hitting the body of one of the fallen, either Shadow or a soldier of Avalon. The horror never dimmed, the pain never lessened and Sarah could not tell an hour from a second but then a change came in the wind. Her blows fell on target easier, simple moves went unblocked and as she looked up she knew why.

Upon the parapets of the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth fought. The Dark Angel dwarfed him in height, near overcame him in power but each stroke Jareth met with equal force. The Shadow force grew more and more confused as their commands fell silent. The Avalonians fought on, felling beast after beast as Jareth continued above. A cry went up from the edge of the field.

"Hostes celestiais!"

Sarah cried out as someone grabbed her arm but looked up into Anubis' joyous face, "The Host comes," he said, "The Legion of the Underground. Osiris comes to our aid!"

The words renewed the strength of the Avalonians and they pushed harder against the Shadow. The sound of the battle was silenced entirely though as a deafening, filthy scream echoed with no mercy from above. All looked to the castle to see Jareth drew his sword from within the heart of the Dark Angel before him, the beast screaming in agony as fissures of red light opened up across its skin, tearing and burning as they went. The beast folded into the pain before, in a flash of light and explosion like the crack of doom, it broke apart with the forces of a supernova.

The joyous cry of the Avalonian troops at the sight died as soon as it rang out as the explosion struck Jareth with its full force, throwing him unconscious from the castle walls. Sarah's breath stopped, her heart froze as she watched on in horror as Jareth plummeted to the ground. She saw those who could take to the wing but they would not reach him in time as he raced towards the stone steps beneath.

He was a hair's breadth from the ground when a great, black winged figure wheeled down from the sky, catching him in strong arms before soaring upwards, silhouetted against the rising sun, as Jareth's sword clattered in the silence on the marble steps.

"What is that?" cried Sarah in alarm as the winged creature drifted slowly back to earth.

"My father," said Anubis, as one by one the soldiers of Shadow either fled or fell, a new force sweeping in to join the Avalonians, "That's Osiris."

He took her hand and together they raced for the stairs, Jareth's other brothers, Oberon and Titania joining them on the way. Osiris, the image of Anubis yet older, folded his elegant black, feathered wings behind him as he laid Jareth of the stone plateau.

"Come now, take a breath," he said, his accent so similar to that of his elder sons, "Come now breathe, my Romany babe, mi fili, breathe. Please breathe. Do not follow her, not now, come back to me my Aten."

Jareth lay unmoving, Osiris gathering him once more into his arms in desperation.

"The Gates are closed to you Aten, I will not let you pass," he said, "Titania, I cannot wake him."

The Faerie Queen knelt beside the pair but her aid was not needed as Jareth took a shuddering breath at his father's shoulder, gripping instinctively onto him. He leaned back enough, eyes blinking in shock at the rising dawn and the man before him.

"Am I dead?" he said hoarsely.

"No," said Osiris, freeing one hand to push back the wild blond hair before him, "No, my foolish, stupid, brave boy. You are quite alive."

"The Dark Angel? The Shadow?" said Jareth desperately.

"Vanquished," said Titania, stilling him as he tried to get to his feet, "We are victorious, those who weren't destroyed fled at the sunrise."

Jareth closed his eyes against the tears of relief that wanted to break free before looking up at his father once more, "You came."

"When word reached me of what had happened to you, how could I not?" said Osiris, "I should have been here before but you did not need me, this you achieved alone."

"Not alone," said Jareth before his gaze grew desperate once more, "Sarah, where's Sarah?"

"I'm here," she said, Titania steeping aside to allow her in. She knelt beside the Goblin King, holding him tightly as he relinquished his father's arms for hers, "We're all here and you did it Jareth. I thought I'd lost you."

"Well when Daddy is the God of the Dead…"

Sarah choked out a half laugh, half sob as she hugged him all the tighter, "You're such an idiot."

She stayed sat on the stone by Jareth as Osiris got to his feet, all of his sons greeting him warmly before he turned to Oberon, the Faerie King flinching at the ice that came to Osiris' dark gaze, heightened by the Egyptian war paint he wore.

"Your doing I believe, Seth," said Osiris, gesturing to the ruined battlefield, "You imprisoned my child, tortured him and took away the power I gave him. You brought the Shadow to this world and you caused all the death here today. Why such madness?"

"I am not answerable to you," Oberon spat.

"Maybe not," said Osiris, "But perhaps you are to another."

A small tornado whipped up on the steps before the swirling caught alight, burning away to reveal a beautiful woman, her opalescent dress flowing like water over her slim figure. Her fine silver hair blew in the breeze as she turned a diamond gaze on the Faerie King.

"You should learn your place beneath the old order, my nephew," she said, her voice like velvet over steel.

"Queen Mab," said Oberon, bowing deeply as the others did the same.

"You called upon the Unseelie Oberon," she said, "An action forbidden since before my reign. You shall be held accountable for all those who have perished today. I am taking you back to Avalon, do not argue with me. Queen Titania, I leave the rule in your hands for the time."

Titania bowed, "My thanks Your Majesty."

Mab stepped over to Oberon and took his arm firmly before the tornado whipped around them once more before dispersing themselves to the wind. Titania laid a hand on Osiris' arm silently, squeezing gently as she looked out over the devastation. Sarah helped Jareth to his feet, supporting him as he staggered a little, still affected by the force of the blow. She led him to a place where he could view the scene and held him tightly as he looked over the ruin of his realm and the force he had led.

"By the Gods!" he exclaimed, "All this death."

"The Host will bear the dead to the Styx," said Osiris, "They will be welcomed Beyond to the lands of our Fathers."

"They should not have to go," said Jareth, "I will bear them with you. My goblins…my children lie amongst them."

Osiris nodded, "All my sons, bear those of your Kingdom," he said as they descended onto the field.

The soldiers who had accompanied Osiris to the battle had lost their armour in favour of hooded, grey robes, their faces obscured as they multiplied to carry the dead. The seven kings went around the field, finding the living and commanding them home before finding the dead and mourning each one.

Jareth greeted those who survived of his people warmly, gladly reunited with Didymus and Ludo. Hoggle however did not bring such warm news and Jareth dropped to his knees as Hoggle lay the tiny, broken body in his arms.

"Drat?" said Jareth softly, "Oh little Drat."

Drat opened his eyes painfully, "His Majesty? Is you?"

Jareth nodded, "It's me, I'm here my little one."

"We win?"

"We won," said Jareth, tears in his voice, "You're free."

"Is good," said Drat, his eyes closing, "I does love you His Majesty. I is glad you's back."

Jareth's countenance broke as the little chest ceased its rise and fall. He bent over Drat's body for a moment before getting to his feet, body still in his arms, "I'm taking him," he said sadly, "Sarah, will you take care of the survivors for me. The castle is open to them all."

Sarah nodded, "Of course I will," she said before Titania lay a hand on her head, "What…?"

"A blessing child," she said, "Allowance from Avalon to remain unchanged in the Kingdom."

"Thank you," said Sarah as Hoggle came to her side.

She watched as all those on the field dispersed, some heading home, too many following Osiris as they walked towards the Styx. Sarah felt tears in her eyes as she saw Jareth walking amongst the Host, Drat's body cradled in his arms.

"When will he be home?" she said.

"Who knows my Lady," said Didymus, "But if I may, there is an old Avalonian line;

And so our King shalt end his quest,

And take his children home to rest.

To that far deserted shore,

Where Fae-kind dwell forever more.

Upon the bank shalt our monarch stay,

Till death clad boatman sails away.

Lord of the Dead alone will be,

With our brethren 'cross the sea,

To hold open the sainted Doors

And guide them swiftly on their course.

And softly shall our sovereign sing,

Bear requiem on feathered wing

And when his children lie in tomb,

Shall our chief then turn for home."


	17. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut

Sarah led those who had been left behind in the ruin of the Goblin City into the Castle, glad the Host had taken the bodies of the Unseelie dead as well as the Avalonians as she paused at the place she had finally defeated Puck. Ludo pushed open the great doors, allowing them to step inside.

"Best be taking them all to the Great Hall," said Hoggle, "Only place big enough to 'ouse everyone."

Sarah nodded, "We'll need blankets and hopefully we'll find some food."

"There's plenty of blankets and such in the store, they're for all the guest rooms but Jareth ain't never 'ad no guests but Princess Anna and 'is father. I knows where to find 'em. Might be some food in the cold stores if we're lucky."

"Can you organise that?" said Sarah, "I need to collect a few things I left in the ballroom."

"What did yer leave in there?"

Sarah smiled, "You'll see," she said before leaning down to kiss his cheek, "I've missed you Hoggle."

Hoggle struggled in her grip, "Gerroff yer silly mare!" he said blushing, "You'd best be saving them for Jareth. Can't believe you and 'e…"

Sarah laughed, "Neither can I at times but we are," she said before her face fell, "I hope he's alright."

"He's tough that lad," said Hoggle, "I don't wanna be talking out of turn or nought and I ain't got no idea what 'e's told yer but trust me, ain't no one who can get through this better than our Jack."

"Why do you call him Jack?" said Sarah, "I've heard you say it before, seems a strange shortening to Jareth."

"Long story," said Hoggle.

Sarah reached down and took his hand, "So walk with me and tell it," she said before she realised he was looking over to the goblins filing into the hall beyond, "They'll be alright, come on, I'll help you with those blankets."

"Alright," said Hoggle, "I calls 'im Jack coz that's what the princess called 'im when she started talking, it just stuck."

"You knew them when they were that young?" said Sarah incredulously as Hoggle led her up a grand staircase.

"Knew 'em?" he laughed, "I better than knew 'em. I was first to 'old Jareth when 'e were born. Kept hold of 'im for 'alf an hour when Lilly were still labouring with the princess, she wouldn't let loose the master's 'and so there weren't no one else to take 'im."

"The master?" said Sarah, "Osiris?"

"Yeah Lord Osiris, ain't never gonna call 'im that though," said Hoggle, "He's still the master even though I's been working for Jareth since 'e came 'ere."

Curiosity got the better of Sarah and she pulled Hoggle over to a low window ledge half way up the stairs, sitting down and smiling as he followed suit, "Tell me, all of it…I never once thought you knew him so well."

Hoggle looked nervous, "I shouldn't," he said, "He don't like people talking about it, 'e tells people stuff when 'e wants to tell 'em."

"He's told me about Lilijana, what happened to her and what happened to him afterwards," she said, "I'm not asking you to divulge any great secrets, just tell me how it is that you've been with him since the day he was born."

Hoggle's look grew far away and Sarah smiled at the fondness that came to his eyes.

"I worked for the master for centuries, started when Lord Khepri and Lord Khonsu were starting with the cadets. When the master went Above 'e'd always take one of the 'ousehold with 'im, used to put a glamour on us to make us look 'uman-like. I were there the day 'e met Lilly and, well I ain't one to talk but 'e were in love there and then."

"I can imagine," said Sarah with a smile, "Jareth showed me her picture, she was beautiful."

"She were an angel, such a sweet girl," said Hoggle, "I think, if it weren't for 'is duties, the master would 'ave given it all up to stay with 'er, 'specially when she told 'im she were with child. You ain't never seen a better mother, even before them twins was born though we 'ad no idea thems was twins till they came out. We was all worried when Lilly kept on labouring after Jareth were born but then the old woman 'elping 'er said it were another so I were left with the little one to 'old. Don't tell 'im I said nought but 'e 'ad a gob on 'im even then, I swear to yer 'e raised 'ell the noise 'e made when 'e first started crying. When 'e settled though 'e were 'is mother's son, them pale eyes and 'as 'e grew 'e 'ad such a sweet temper. We stayed there three years after they was born, the master convinced Queen Mab to let 'im off all but 'is main duties. I loved them twins as if they was my own but I was not to be there long. The children of Avalon was called home for a Gathering and the master 'ad to go. Yer said Jareth showed yer a picture of Lilly, was it one with Jareth at 'er side and the princess on 'er knee?"

"Yes, that's the one," said Sarah, "She was so beautiful."

"The master painted that so 'e would 'ave a picture of 'em to keep, didn't know 'ow long we'd be away. Turns out we was away too long," said Hoggle sadly, "Next time the master saw them babes they was frozen to the bone and starved 'alf to death. Jareth 'ad stopped talking, 'e just sat in 'is room, wouldn't 'ave no candle or fire, 'e won't even 'ave a fire in 'is room now, and should anyone try to separate 'im and the princess 'e'd fly into such a rage it'd take three of the servants to 'old 'im down."

Sarah looked close to tears and spoke almost to herself, "Poor Jareth, how he must have suffered, he must have been so confused."

"Weren't none that could comfort 'im, so they says, 'e pretended 'e couldn't speak no English when they tried to talk to 'im," said Hoggle, "I 'ad started working for Horus so I weren't even in the 'ouse but one day we wents over and the master asked me to try talking to the mite. I ain't never thought I could do no good, I 'and't even seen 'em since they was three and I didn't think they'd even know me. I wents up to the room, all cold and dark, the princess was sleeping but Jareth were sat up in the window, watching the rain. He was so away in that 'ead of 'is that I musta scared the life out of 'im, 'e jumped so 'igh when I spoke but then he got snarly, I'd called 'im Aten yer see, the master's name for 'im. I was fearing 'e'd wake the princess so I's tried to calm 'im, I called 'im Jack and he was quiet again. I ain't never 'eard 'im cry that way before or since but 'e just broke up. He just said my name over and over and then started calling for Lilly, 'e was just so lost and lonely. From then on I tried to look after 'im, and I still do now."

Sarah brushed an errant tear from her cheek, turning her gaze to the ruined city below as she struggled to imagine the pain such a little boy could feel after all he had gone through. Hoggle patted her hand.

"Here now girly, don't yer go letting on now," he said, "He got over it, look at 'im now. He were right broke up but 'e learned to use it. When 'e went to the army I knew 'e'd do well, 'e'd 'ave made Captain even without the war. That day'e fought, I never saw the like since, till today."

"You were there?"

"There? How d'yer think I got this leg o' mine? I were at 'is side from start to finish. I weren't always a coward yer know."

"You've never been a coward Hoggle," said Sarah getting to her feet, "We'd best get on, they're waiting for us downstairs."

"Yer won't tell 'im I told yer, will yer?" said the dwarf, "He don't like no one talking about 'is past except 'im, likes to keep it to 'imself."

"I won't say a word," said Sarah, "Though he shouldn't be mad at you for telling me anyway, it's your history too."

"I ain't the one 'urt by it though," said Hoggle, "And I don't minds 'is raging, 'is bark is worse than 'is bite. I's rather 'e shouts than keeps it all up inside like 'e used to, 'elps 'im bear it coz there's no way 'e's ever gonna get over Lilly dying like that."

"No one should ever expect him to, she was his mother and by all reports he didn't end up with much of a substitute," said Sarah recognising the corridor they had come to and leading him towards the ballroom.

"Isis?" said Hoggle with a forced laugh, "Oh she's the kindest woman you coulds ever meet."

"Did Jareth get the sarcasm from you or did you get it from Jareth?" said Sarah as they approached the door.

"Taught that kid all 'e knows," said Hoggle proudly.

"I'm sure," said Sarah as they reached the ballroom.

Sarah opened the door, glad to see the children where she had left them and none the worse for where. Some were even sleeping soundly, wrapped around Caligula and a rather beaten but happy Tiberius who barked loud enough to wake them all when he saw her.

"Hello," she said as the dogs bounded over, Tibs setting his giant paws on her shoulders as Cal snuffled at her ankles, "Are you all alright?"

"Not a scratch mum," said George, before his eyes lighted on Hoggle, "What in the blue blazes if that?"

"That's Hoggle," said the dwarf, "Yer must be them latest wish aways of Jareth's. Spell must have cut off when Oberon took 'is magic if yer's all still human."

"What does that mean?" said another of the children.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Hoggle before engaging in the one phrase that always distracted Toby, "Who's hungry then?"

It always amazed her how well it worked and soon she had ten children clinging to her and asking her what there was to eat. She looked down to Hoggle who shrugged before smiling at the response she gave the children.

"It's a surprise," she said as she led them from the room.

xxxx

The day soon passed by, the sun pale as it filtered through the windows that remained intact. Those goblins that were fit enough had helped Sarah and Hoggle locate food and fire wood and soon the ornate great hall of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was warm and cheery, instead of the cold and dark that had claimed the city since Jareth's disappearance. Hoggle had handed out the blankets and pillows to all, while Sarah had set up a hospital in one corner to treat those who still bore injuries of the fight.

Ludo soon became a giant nursemaid, patiently allowing the ten orphans to climb and pet him as they waited to be fed. Sarah glanced up at them on occasion and saw the miniscule changes in them all, Jareth's magic clearly acting once more. Didymus had sought out paper and a quill that was almost the same size as him and was diligently compiling a list of the dead from the information he'd gleaned from the goblins. Sarah had frowned at the task he'd set himself but Didymus was insistent, refusing to allow it to have to fall to the King.

The best Sarah could make of the supplies she had was soup but the goblins all received it gratefully, some of them having never found refuge with Jareth's brothers and so they had been forced to forage in the Labyrinth and the lands beyond. Whenever Sarah wasn't feeding hungry mouths or stitching wounds she would watch from the window, praying each time that she would see Jareth returning home. Hoggle had helped her out of her heavy armour, leaving her dressed in a light, black tunic and trousers but she kept her sword at her side. Each glimpse she caught of it though, the goblin crest glittering in the candle light, pained her further as she missed the Kings' presence at her side.

As darkness began to fall the goblins tried to settle to sleep but they were restless with worry for Jareth, none of them shouting or laughing as Sarah remembered them as they mourned their dead and recalled their suffering. Still she watched for him in the candle light of the room, refusing to rest or eat until she knew he was safe. Hoggle berated her for her actions but she stayed in her window all the same.

"Styx is a long way off girly," said the dwarf, "And 'e won't use 'is magic to fly, 'e'll need time to recover before 'e does anything big."

"I know Hoggle," said Sarah, "I just don't like the thought of him on his own. I should have gone with him."

"Yer ain't Fae Sarah, they never would have let yer and besides, yer royal 'ere too and they all needs someone to leads 'em until Jareth gets back," said Hoggle, patting her shoulder, "I knows you misses 'im though, sounds like yous two ain't been apart since 'e found yer."

"Only a few days, early on," said Sarah, "Then I haven't spent a day without him since, it feels…wrong, not being with him."

"You sure had got it bad," said Hoggle with a laugh, "But I ain't gonna lets yer mope about, pining for 'imself, we needs some more wood and candles, you can go get 'em."

Sarah smirked, "I thought I was royal here?"

"Yer is but yer ain't as scary as Jareth and yer still my Sarah so get on with yer, I ain't standing 'ere watching yer make doe eyes at them windows no more," said Hoggle, "Goes down the main stairs, right, through the door, down the corridor and then down the stairs to the cellar."

"Yes sir!" said Sarah with a playful salute as she got to her feet. She looked over to the subdued goblins and her smile failed, "Call me if they need me."

"I will," said Hoggle, "Does yer want someone to go with yer in case yer gets lost?"

"I'll be fine," said Sarah, "Down the stairs, right, door, corridor, stairs, cellar, right?"

"Right," said Hoggle, "And don't go wandering nowhere else, end up hanging wrong ways in that crazy room of 'is."

"I'll be good," said Sarah heading to the large doors at the end of the room. She was waylaid here and there by various goblins she knew from their occasional visits to her mirror but she wasn't kept for long, all of them too tired to speak too much. She finally reached the doors and took hold of a standing candle to light her way, Hoggle ensuring they kept to Jareth's rule of candles and fires only being lit in occupied rooms of the castle.

She followed Hoggle's directions until she found herself on the corridor and would have happily continued had it not been for the light seeping from the crack below a door to her right. She stepped over and laid an ear against the wood but heard nothing. She toyed with the idea of going back for Hoggle but figured, after what she'd just faced in battle, she could handle what lay beyond with her sword still thankfully hung at her side. She toyed with the handle for a moment before pressing down and opening the door.

She was greeted by a familiar sight, church candles and dark wood panelling that had previously been her prison. She stepped inside and closed the door, revealing the sarcophagus that was nothing of the sort to her gaze. The figure who sat beside the monument only came as a surprise because she didn't know he was home.

"They held you in here, didn't they?" said Jareth, not even having to turn to know it was her.

"Not for long though," said Sarah softly, "I didn't know you were back."

"I…needed to be alone for a while," said Jareth not looking up from his boots.

"Oh…well…I can go, I'll just…"

"I don't want to be alone anymore," he said quickly, "Come sit with me."

Sarah crossed to him, setting her candle on the altar before settling on the steps next to him. She saw the glistening moisture on his cheeks and knew why he'd been reluctant to look at her. She tilted his face up to hers and pressed a kiss to one of the tear tracks.

"Oh my darling," she said against his cheek, "I'm here now, it's all over now."

He snapped into movement then, pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face in her shoulder. Sarah said nothing as she held him, simply stroking his dusty hair that still bore every sign of the battle. She let him cry out everything that he had held back in the face of the enemy and his own troops, knowing she'd be the only one to see his suffering and the utter depths of his mourning. Finally his sobs stopped but he stayed close and she could feel his lips moving through her shirt as if he was trying for words. She remained silent, letting him find whatever it was he wanted to say to her.

"It's all gone," he said finally, "The city, the fields, everything's gone. The Labyrinth only lives because of Dimitry's spell and who knows how long that will last, I don't know when I will have my magic back fully enough to heal her."

"The spell will hold," said Sarah with as much conviction as she could manage, "You'll get your magic back properly and then you'll save her, the city will be restored, all the fields…"

"I cannot work miracles Sarah," said Jareth sadly, "The Labyrinth is a creature of magic, she I can save but a city from rubble and crops from dead earth…well, there are some things even magic cannot achieve. I have no idea how we will get anything growing again and winter already bites."

"Then send word to your brothers and Titania on Avalon, ask for aid," said Sarah, pulling back enough to meet his gaze, "They can send help."

Jareth nodded weakly, "I had intended to, I just wish…it's all such a mess. If this were one of your fairytales the struggle would have ended with the victory, stories never tell of the mourning, the loss, everything that was destroyed. I don't even know who lived and who died."

"Didymus made a list," said Sarah, rubbing at a spot of dirt on his cheek with her thumb, "He insisted that he didn't want you to have to."

"He does have his uses then," said Jareth with a pained laugh, "I'm sorry I left you to deal with all of this."

"You were needed elsewhere and Hoggle helped me," she said, "I'm surprised your father didn't come back with you."

"He sailed with the dead," said Jareth, "He will need to explain to the Keeper of All Souls why so many immortals perished at once and then he and Anubis will need to help weigh the hearts of the dead. He has much work to do and then he will go to Avalon, there are lots of decisions to be made and he has promised to release me of my promise to be seen in the courts."

Sarah laid her head against his shoulder, "I didn't understand a word of that," she said, glad when he laughed. She looked up at the statue laid out before them, "It's a lovely sculpture of your mom, did you do it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not that talented, it's Anna's work. Isis wouldn't allow it to remain in my Father's house so I had it brought here and built the room in around it. The passage way existed beforehand so it made sense to utilise it, I thought maybe one day it might be needed. I couldn't be gladder now that I did."

Sarah reached out and traced the letter that had granted her escape, "I had to get to you," she said, "I knew you didn't mean what you said and when Puck told me what happened after…oh Jareth I'm so sorry I walked away from you."

"Hush," he said, turning her face to him, "All that matters is that I got you back, against all the odds I got you back."

Sarah didn't get a chance to respond before he kissed her, lips conveying everything words could not. He only released her as the need to breathe took over but remained close, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you," he whispered before a smile touched his lips, "My queen."

"You realise I will hold you to that proposal," she said cheekily.

"Good job I meant it then isn't it," said Jareth knotting his gloved fingers in her hair, "Are you truly crazy enough to agree to marry me?"

"Looks like it," said Sarah, "You are well and truly stuck with me Your Majesty."

"Such a pity," he said before kissing her once more.

When they finally parted Sarah took his hand and coaxed him to his feet, "Come on, you must be staring and everyone will want to know you're alright. I may have a few surprises for you too."

Jareth smiled down at her before picking up the candle from the altar, loosening her hand for a moment to trace the stone image of his mother's. Sarah smiled sadly at the look in his eyes.

"Do you think she'd approve?" she said.

"Of what?" said Jareth leaving the altar to blow out the few candles he had lit to illuminate the room.

"Me," said Sarah, her candle now the only light.

Jareth came to her, his sharp features casted in strong contrast by the flickering light. He traced her cheek with a fingertip, "Beautiful, intelligent, brave and able to put up with me," he said, "I think she just might do. I think she'd adore you."

Sarah smiled, "Well I have a lot to thank her for," she said, "You'll have to tell me more about her when we've time…if you want to."

"I do," he said, "It won't be easy but I want you to know everything about her."

Sarah shivered in the cold of the room, "Come on, food," she said, "I'm hungry too and we managed to throw some soup together that everyone seems to enjoy."

Jareth stepped back and held out his hand, smiling as she knotted her fingers with his, "Never once did I think I'd see you within the castle walls again."

Sarah headed for the door, tugging him behind her before throwing a flirty smile over her shoulder at him, "Play your cards right and you might even see me in your bedroom later," she said, "Someone's got to get you out of that armour."

"Wicked wench," he hissed playfully, "Say something like that and then drag me to dinner, you are too cruel to me."

"Made you smile though," she said as he came to her side, dropping her hand in favour of wrapping his arm about her waist, "It will turn out alright Jareth, things will just take time."

Jareth didn't answer, merely squeezed her a little tighter as she led him back to the great hall. They stepped through the large doors together, Sarah smiling at the stunned silence followed by the ecstatic cries that welcomed the Goblin King home. He made a point of speaking to every one of his subjects as they clamoured for his attention. It took an age for him to get through the crowds and to the fireside, his eyes lighting upon the children playing happily around Ludo.

"But Oberon, he…"

"An illusion," said Sarah, "Just like me. They're alive Jareth."

"Sweet Fate to have brought me such news after such loss," said Jareth, kneeling down to hug the children as they ran to him. He ran a gloved hand over some of their faces, smiling at the changes coming over them, "The magic works again. You'll be safe now little ones. Thank you for taking care of them Ludo."

"Sure, Ludo and kiddos friends," said the beast, "War over?"

"Yes it's over Ludo," said Jareth releasing himself from the children's grip and flopping gratefully into the comfy armchair Hoggle had pushed over to the warmth of the fire. Didymus immediately hopped onto its arm beside him as Ambrosias bounded over with Tibs and Cal in hot pursuit. Jareth had little choice but to laugh as both the giant wolfhounds and Didymus' stead attempted to jump onto his lap at once.

"I might have known you three terrors would be alright," he said fussing them fondly, "Great stupid mutts! Get off me before you slobber me to death. Where did you find them?"

"We were cell mates," said Sarah, "I woke up to a Tiberius kiss."

Jareth laughed, "Lucky you," he said, settling himself more comfortably in his chair as the dogs settled themselves about his feet, "It seems I have a lot to hear about but first things are first and I must see that one aspect of the Kingdom is put right. Hoghead, please tell me you found some proper tea down in the stores, I've been forced to drink coffee for too long!"

"Yer still ain't learnt to look after yerself then," groused Hoggle.

"You know, the Bog must have grown quite lonely whilst I've been away," said Jareth with a playfully cruel smirk.

"I's going," said Hoggle before patting Jareth's hand, "Good to have yer back, yer Majesty."

Jareth smiled, "It's good to be back," he said, "Now then, stories to tell, I want to know what happened to everyone since I went away and you, Lady Sarah, are going to start us off with the tale of your daring escape."

Sarah giggled as she was pulled from her feet to sit across his lap, "Well," she said, swinging her legs up over the arm of the chair, "It all started when…"

xxxx

They sat for several hours in the hall, sharing what remained of Sarah's soup and the tea Hoggle had managed to rustle up for them much to Jareth's delight. They all told their respective stories, the goblins dropping off to sleep around them, seeming more settled following Jareth's return. Soon Didymus and Ludo were snoring in the corner with the children, who were looking more like goblins by the second, and even Hoggle was flagging on the small stool he'd drawn up to his master's chair.

Jareth kicked him enough to wake him, causing Sarah to swat at his shoulder in retaliation before snuggling sleepily back into his arms.

"Go find somewhere better to sleep Hopscotch," he said, "Sarah and I are going to retire now, make sure to rouse us early though, there's much to be done come the daylight."

Hoggle yawned widely, "Which rooms is Sarah having?"

Jareth laughed as Sarah hummed in amusement against his shoulders, "She'll be with me," he said, "We don't need any rooms prepared."

Hoggle stood, mouth agape, as Sarah untangled herself from Jareth's arms and got to her feet, the King following suit.

"But…but…but…you's ain't…"

"Goodnight Higgle," said Jareth taking Sarah's hand and leading her away from the fire side, "Dogs, come!"

Tiberius and Caligula got to their feet and bounded after them, trotting happily by their master's side as they began to weave their way to the doors. Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she looked back over her shoulder to see Hoggle still frozen in place, staring at them in shock, "See you in the morning Hoggle," she said as they reached the door.

She picked up a candle as Jareth opened the door, ushering her through into the dark hallway before following behind. He took the candle from her and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her up the stairs and onto a corridor she hadn't seen before but that hardly surprised her in the vast expanse of the castle. She tried to take in everything she saw but knew she had many hours of exploring in the great building ahead of her.

"Its better in the daylight," said Jareth beside her as he noticed her looking quizzically around them.

"Oh I like it now," said Sarah, catching a glimpse of another dark alcove as they passed it, "I'm waiting for Dracula to jump out."

"You have discovered my dastardly secret," he said conspiratorially.

Sarah giggled, "Well you've got the outfit for it," she said as he waved a hand over the lock of a heavy oak door and it clicked free, "You're not meant to be using your magic mister."

"I've only got to avoid the big things," he said, "And we'd have been camping down with the goblins if not."

"Point taken," said Sarah as she stepped into a short corridor and up to another heavy door as Jareth closed the one behind them and flipped the internal lock. He brushed passed her and waved a hand over the lock of the second door. It opened as he stepped back to her side and bowed her in.

Sarah smiled at the sight that greeted her even in the dim candlelight. She stepped into the richly furnished living room which was set in deep shadow by the moonlight filtering through the large, gothic window. The dogs scampered passed her and into a corner where a large cushion was laid out on the floor, the pair of them curling up on it immediately.

"This is wonderful," she said as Jareth moved passed her and began lighting some of the candles that were placed around the room, "I take it this is a goblin free zone."

"Welcome to my sanctuary," he said, "The only person even allowed in here is Hoggle, and Anna of course when she visits, so you number amongst a privileged few."

Sarah smiled, "Well I feel greatly honoured," she said heading to a bookcase across the way and examining the collection. Her smile grew all the wider when Jareth's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"I have to say though, my Sarah, I am dreadfully angry with you right now."

"Oh? How so?" said Sarah, the kisses he was laying along her neck making a lie of his words.

"You let Hoggle help you out of your armour," he said with a pout against her skin, "And I wanted to be the one to do that."

Sarah giggled, "You wanted to get me out of that blood spattered, mud stained uniform that I'd been wearing for nearly six hours in the heat of the battle?" she said, "You must have knocked yourself out worse than I thought. I'll need to make sure I don't leave you alone tonight."

"I had no intention of letting you," said Jareth, laughing at the shriek Sarah let out as he swept her up off her feet and carried her over to a nearby couch, sitting down with her across his lap as he had done in the great hall. He began working the laces of her boots free, "You can't possibly go running about in this drafty old castle with nothing on your feet."

Sarah giggled, "There you go then, you're taking part of my armour off me!" she said, "I think I'm going to have to watch these kinky little ideas of yours."

The look he shot her was perfectly wicked as he spoke, "Trust me love, if we had not had a Kingdom to save and I had seen you in that armour the nearest flat surface would have done, spectators or know," he said bending to nip at her throat, "I'm surprised I had the concentration to lead the army."

Sarah coaxed him away from her neck and stroked the sharp angle of his cheek bone, marvelling at the glamour she had missed seeing on him since he had first arrived on her doorstep, "You did though," she said proudly, "You were so different out there, I was glad to be on your side you terrified me so much. When you fought that creature and you fell I…if Osiris hadn't had come."

"What ifs are nothing compared to reality," said Jareth, "I'm here, you're here…you're here, with me, in my rooms. I never thought I would see the day when you would be willingly in my arms."

"Well at fifteen years old we may think we know everything but we seldom do," said Sarah, "We got there in the end though, didn't we."

Jareth smiled wryly, "Just about in one piece to," he said before his demeanour changed to something more jovial, "And now darling, I think its time I took you on a little tour. You should get used to these rooms, unless of course you would like me to assign you your own quarters."

Sarah climbed off his lap and looked around herself in appraisal, "I think these will do," she said before giving him a coy smile, "So long as there's a bedroom."

Jareth arched an eyebrow as he got to his feet, "You wanton thing!" he said taking her hand, "I guess you'd better come with me then."

He took up one of the candles and blew out the rest, stopping only to pat the now dozing dogs on their large cushion in the corner before he led her into the adjoining room. He closed the door behind them and Sarah could barely see a thing even in the candlelight until he left her side and began to light the lamps that dotted the room. She gasped at her surroundings and he threw her a pleased smiled as he pulled the heavy velvet curtain back from the large gothic window.

The room was dominated by an elegant ebony wood bed, canopied in heavy indigo velvet, offset with a simple silver trim. The covers matched save for the large black furs that clearly compensated for the heat of a fire. A large dresser, side tables and trunk were the only other items in the room, all fashioned in the same wood as the bed.

"Beautiful," she said stepping further in and running a hand over the fire place, "A little better than what I've been making you sleep in recently."

"The company certainly made up for it," said Jareth beckoning her over to his side.

Sarah went willingly and smiled as he formed a crystal on his fingertips, "You're not meant to be doing magic."

"Oops," said Jareth with feigned innocence as he held it out to her, smiling as she took it with no hesitation, "Press it into the mirror and call Toby's name, you promised to contact him to let him know we were safe and we have passed thirteen hours enough for him to start worrying."

"Good point," said Sarah crossing to the vanity and sitting down on the stool beside it, frowning as Jareth moved off to another door at the back of the room, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"I'll be back in a moment," he said opening the door, "Once I've got out of this armour."

Sarah pouted, "I thought I'd be getting you out of it."

"Fair's fair, Miss Williams," he said, "You denied me my fun, I shall deny you yours. Besides, I really do stink of orc, hardly the most seductive cologne."

Sarah wrinkled her nose, raising her own sleeve to it, "Me too, and wolfhound slobber after Cal and Tibs decided I needed a bath earlier."

"You'll learn how to fight them off," said Jareth, waving to the mirror, "Call your brother, I'll be back in a moment."

Sarah watched him disappear behind the door, wondering briefly where it led to when it shut with a click, before she turned to the mirror. She touched the crystal to the glass and it dissolved instantly before shimmering to reveal Toby's room beyond, Sarah guessing from the angle that her image must be in his mirror.

"Toby," she called, seeing him asleep on the bed before her, "Toby."

The boy stirred, tatty blond head lifting from the pillow as he searched for the sound of her voice, "Sarah?"

"Look in the mirror Toby," said Sarah, giggling at the look on her brother's face as he finally saw her, "Hey Toby Jingles."

Toby hurried to the glass, "How are you doing that?" he said, leaving fingerprints in the mirror as he tried to reach through to her, "Jareth let me borrow a crystal, he got his magic back."

"You won?"

"Yes we won," said Sarah, looking over to the door as it opened and seeing Jareth emerge from the darkness beyond. She almost forgot her brother as she saw him dressed in a long black dressing robe, looking far more the Jareth she knew than the king she'd fought with. He came to her side and perched on the stool beside her.

"Hello Toby," he said, fondly, "Sorry we've taken so long to get in touch."

"That's alright…Your Majesty," said Toby, looking slightly nervous as he addressed the king.

Jareth laughed, "Toby, there's really no need for that," he said, "I'm the same person I was when we left you."

"But you're a king again," said Toby.

"In the eyes of the Underground maybe but I would hope my friends could recogniser the man from the title," said Jareth, "Please do not feel you must speak to me any differently."

Toby was silent for a moment before grinning widely at them both, "Alright English," he said cheekily before picking up a familiar box from the dresser before him, "I kept your things safe for you."

"My thanks," said Jareth touching a finger to the glass and making it shimmer, "could you pass it through to me?"

"How?" said Toby.

"Just push it through the glass," said Jareth, laughing at the boy's confused expression, "Trust me Toby."

Toby lifted the box to the glass and touched it to the surface, pushing it through the glass into Jareth's waiting hands, "Wow!" he said, "That's so cool."

"If you want cool how about Sarah and I tell you about our quest? Your sister saved the world today."

Toby glanced at his sister and then back to the Fae, "Get out of it! Sarah?"

"And I became the Goblin Queen," said Sarah with put upon pride.

"You guys got married?"

"Not quite," said Jareth, "It was a little more dramatic than that."

They were soon telling their story, Toby intrigued by everything they told him. Halfway through Jareth announced her had something to arrange and disappeared back into the adjoining room, leaving the two siblings to talk. He returned just as they were saying goodbye, offering his own farewell before laying a hand on the glass and ending the spell, the only image upon it being their reflection once more.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the Fae behind her and smiled, "Thank you," she said softly, "Its put my mind at rest now he knows we're alright."

"I knew you'd be distracted if not," said Jareth raising her to her feet before pulling her flush against him, "And for the rest of the night I want your full attention."

"Something in mind?" said Sarah with a coy smile.

"Come with me," he said, taking hold of the waistband of her trousers and tugging her slowly to the adjoining room. He stopped her just before the door, bent and kissed her. Sarah knew the kiss was nothing like the gentle tough she had known before they had come to the Underground, nor did it hold the desperate farewell of their shared battlefield kisses, this was something darker, something ancient and dangerous that made her heart flutter wildly in her chest. She was so taken by the feeling that she barely realised her own movement as he pulled her further into the room.

She blinked dizzily as he released her, watching the gentle, if a little smug smile blossom on his face at her reaction. He leaned into her, feathering his lips across her cheek to her ear.

"We've barely started my darling," he purred, "I have every intention of keeping you up all night."

Sarah struggled for coherent thought as she finally began to realise her surroundings. Gone was the opulent bed chamber and its bright candlelight, she now stood in an elegant stone room, low lit and shadowy with white tendrils of steam floating up from a deep set bath that was closer in size to a small swimming pool. A small fire crackled in a grate along the far wall where a simple clothes rack stood bearing several large towels to the heat to warm them.

"Like it?" said Jareth turning her to the sight more fully and stepping behind her.

"It's gorgeous," said Sarah, the hands that were currently tugging her shirt from the waistband of her trousers distracting her from any further comment.

Jareth pressed a kiss to her throat, "It does present a problem though," he said, "Here you are, a beautiful young woman who I am quite desperately in love with, alone and unchaperoned in my bathroom, whatever am I to do?"

Sarah squeaked as he began to slowly unfasten the buttons that held her shirt together, "I'm sure you'll think of something," she said, her eyes fluttering closed as all the buttons were undone and he smoothed his hands back up to her shoulders to push the garment off fully.

She blushed but resisted the urge to cover herself as his hands settled once more on her waist, fingertips tracing teasing patterns over her skin. She knew he had caught the slight movement though as he pulled her back a little tighter against him.

"Never feel you must hide yourself from me," he said softly, his face pressed into her hair as he freed a hand to work it loose from her braid, "You are the most exquisite treasure I could ever gaze on."

Sarah finally found her mind and mouth connected once more and laughed softly, "Smooth talker."

"Aren't I just?" said Jareth as his hands moved to the laces at her hip that held her trousers fastened, toying with them, "May I?"

Sarah nodded wordlessly, her breathing ragged as he made short work of the knot and slipped to laces loose. Cool hands slipped beneath the material, caressing her everywhere save for where she craved it the most. The nature of the material meant they would not fall at once to the floor but before Sarah could register his movement she saw Jareth kneel before her, slowly working them free and pressing random, fleeting kisses to the skin he revealed.

He finally helped her step out of them before kneeling up enough to press a lingering kiss to the owl on her hip. She felt a little foolish for a moment as he gazed up ay her but the expression in his face brought a new feeling and Sarah found she had never felt more worshipped or cherished as she did in that moment.

She stroked his fine, silky hair as he continued with his errant kissed, teasing her mercilessly as her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned in desperation.

"My Sarah," he whispered against her skin, "My perfect Sarah."

He rose slowly to his feet, pulling her close when he finally stood and Sarah revelled in the feel of the soft material of his robe against her bare skin. The sensation was soon forgotten though as she instinctively tipped her hips to his, his own desire clear for her to feel as it pressed against her leg. She held him tightly, her lips seeking his before her confidence grew and she ran a hand down the exposed skin of his chest and onto the knot that held his robe closed. She could almost hear his heart hammering faster as she worked it free, her hands running upwards from the hard planes of his stomach to his shoulders as she pushed the robe open.

Despite her new found confidence she kept her eyes focused on his face as she pushed it from his shoulders to join her clothes at their feet. He smiled knowingly and tucked a finger under her chin, kissing her softly.

"I have never known the timidness of a virgin before," he said against her cheek.

Sarah stiffened, "But I'm not… Brett, he…"

"Brett who?" said Jareth in her ear, "Never heard of him."

Sarah smiled as she realised what he was offering her, "I was waiting for you Goblin King," she said before his lips returned to hers with such passion that Sarah feared she would fall should he dare relinquish his hold of her.

He released her and took hold of her hand, leading her over to the low set tub and laughing softly as she diligently kept her gaze above waist level. He slipped easily into the steaming water and turned, beckoning for her to join him. She navigated the small stone steps he had glided down into the water and sighed as the welcoming heat met her battle weary body.

She soon found herself leant back against his strong chest, passion forgotten for relaxation as he gently washed away the day from her skin and hair. She returned the favour, learning his body and kissing the scars that would stand as a life long testament to their quest. She frowned though as he flinched when she touched the whip mark on his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" she said.

"Its fine," he said, not meeting her gaze, "Just…"

"Just what?"

"I hate the sight of it."

Sarah pressed her lips to the scar before running her lips down to the newer mark on his arm, "Its beautiful, they're all beautiful," she said, "Because at least with them you're still here, still alive."

Jareth tilted her face up to his and kissed her softly, Sarah soon forgetting her surroundings as she melted into his embrace. He trailed his fingers down her back, smiling against her lips as she shuddered when he reached the small curve at the base of her spine.

"Every inch of you is so responsive," he said almost reverently, "So alive."

Sarah sighed against his shoulders as his hands continued their torturously slow path, "Jareth."

"Turn around," he said, "Close your eyes."

Sarah did as she was told, leaning back against him once more. She felt his hands on the small of her back before one flexed and she felt the telltale smoothness of a crystal against her skin. It vibrated warmly against her back, reminding her of the magic she had been forced to relinquish to save her life. His lips found her neck as he rolled the crystal orb slowly up her back, causing her to shiver at the tease of the magic through her skin.

"I can't give it back to you, not yet," he said, "But its still a part of you, it makes us a part of each other."

Sarah's hand come up to cover his as he rolled the crystal over her shoulder, she followed the path he made, reversing the one his hand used to take when helping her use the magic he had given her. The crystal settled over her tattoo, thrumming pleasantly for a moment before it disappeared, leaving nothing but his hand on her hip and a warm thrill running through her. Sarah moaned at the sensation, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

"Cheater," she said breathlessly, "You're not meant to be using your magic."

Jareth chuckled against her neck, "No magic then," he said, his hand tracing down from her hip and onto her leg. He traced one finger slowly inside her thigh, feeling the quiver of anticipation beneath her skin. Sarah arched back against him with a gasp as he finally reached his goal, stroking her gently and learning her shape as his free hand came up to caress her breast. Sarah bit her lip to stifle a moan as his fingers flicked over the tiny bud of nerves between her legs that was begging for his attention.

"Don't hold back," he said, "I want to hear you."

Sarah forgot her inhibitions and moaned loudly at his touch, pressing into him as he slipped two fingers inside her. She barely knew herself as pleasure coiled deep inside her; all she knew was the skill of his hands and the sound of his voice as he coaxed her on. Half the words he uttered weren't even in her own tongue but she understood them all the same, words that spoke of love, that told her she was his, that the pleasure she felt now was merely the start of what he would show her.

She found herself screaming his name as the pleasure reached its peak and exploded, her entire body convulsing at the almost alien thrill of it. No man had ever given such attentions and her own meagre efforts, even when thinking of him, had never touched on the feelings flying through her now. When she finally returned to reality she heard his voice speaking softly in her ear as his embrace kept her from slipping into the water.

She turned in his arms, his lips finding hers immediately. When he released her she fell boneless against him, her breathing laboured as he stroked her hair.

"Are you coming back from those stars for me?" he said playfully.

Sarah giggled, feeling her cheeks heat as she buried her face in his shoulder, "Bloody hell," she exclaimed, any other words fleeing her.

"Such eloquence my darling," he said, taking one of her hands from his shoulder to lie over his heart, "My wonderful Sarah."

She turned her face to smile up at him, not even having to ask as he bent to kiss her. His hand left hers to thread once more through the soaked strands of her hair and Sarah let her fingers play over the smooth skin of his chest. She was surprised at her own boldness as her hand slipped lower; trembling against him as she sought to return the pleasure he'd given her. She looked up in surprise as he caught hold of her wrist and broke the kiss. She knew she must have looked terrified when he gave her an amused smile and raised the hand he had taken hold of to his lips to press a kiss to it.

"Not here," he said kissing her, "Come with me."

Sarah watched, unashamed, as he slipped from the water, almost jealous of the small rivulets of water that broke from his long hair to run wantonly down from his elegant shoulders to his back and beyond. She kept her gaze fixed on him as he picked up a towel and began to dry his hair, unabashed by her stare of his nakedness. Sarah let her eyes learn every inch of him, feeling the blush in her cheeks as she felt the thrills rushing through her at seeing him so intimately.

She pouted as he pulled on the dark robe once more and fastened it, turning to her with a smile that told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He picked up another towel and held it open for her.

"Come here," he said, raking his gaze over her as she climbed out and stepped into his arms. He swept her up easily, carrying her over to the warmth of the fire. He sat her astride his legs as he knelt down on the stones, working the towel over her body and through her hair. Sarah pressed herself tighter to him in desperation as he dropped the towel on the floor behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her deeply, the hardness beneath her enough to tell her he'd pushed himself as far as he had her.

"Hold on to me," he said, coaxing her legs about his waist as he got to his feet. He carried her from the room, extinguishing the candles and fire with a wave of his hand as he took her into the darkened bedroom.

He laid her back on the warm furs that covered the bed, stroking his hands over her body before settling himself atop her. Sarah set her hands on his shoulders and pushed him over onto his back, loving the surprise on his face as he found himself looking up at her.

"You're a rotten tease," she said leaning down to kiss him, her hands untying the belt of his robe. She kissed her way down the smooth column of his throat, smiling at the pleasured grown that escaped him as she continued her path down his chest. Her hand slipped lower still, revelling at the breathy exclamation of her name as she took the length of him in her hand. She stroked him gently; her own breathing laboured as she learned what touches made him moan and arch into her grip.

She kissed her way back up to his lips, teasing him with fleeting pecks as her hand slowed below. His eyes fluttered open once more, glazed by her ministrations and she smiled shyly at him before kissing him lightly once more.

"Tell me if I do this wrong," she said with a deep blush. She didn't give him a chance to question her as she slipped down the bed, stroking him once more as she pressed several fleeting kisses to his abdomen before she took the tip of him into her mouth. Any question was lost in a plea to a deity Sarah didn't recognise as his fingers knotted into her hair, offering no protest to her actions. She took her time, learning the taste and feel of him in her mouth, barely taking half of him before she felt him hit the back of her throat. She dared to open her eyes and look up at him, his body arched and his head thrown back against the pillows as his free hand twisted in the covers beneath him. He moaned her name and she hummed in response, his hips arching up to her in response. She closed her eyes once more, putting all she could into pleasing him, unable to believe she was the one causing him to react so unguardedly to a single touch.

It wasn't long until her name escaped him once more as more of a warning and his hand tightened in her hair. She wasn't so naïve as to not know what he was telling her and resisted as he tried to pull her away. He didn't take much persuasion to give up the fight and Sarah heard the hitch in his already laboured breathing before he cried her name in his release. She expected something dreadful, something only the deepest love could endure should the stories of her drunken friends have been believed but she knew nothing but pleasure as she realised that it was she alone that had brought him to such heights.

She continued her attentions until his breathing slowed and the hand in her hair guided her back once more. She kissed her way back up his body, slipping to lie beside him as she stroked a hand over his soft, wild hair.

"Come back from those stars for me," she said, laughing softly at the smile that touched his lips.

His eyes opened and he fixed her with a mismatched stare as he raised a slightly trembling hand to her cheek and guided her face down to kiss him. He slipped his tongue passed her lips and Sarah felt a thrill run through her as she realised he was tasting himself on her lips. She didn't resist as he laid her back, his body hovering over hers.

"You're a wicked, wicked woman Sarah Williams," he said as he released her, "I wonder at what books you've read that taught you that."

Sarah smiled up at him, tracing a finger down his cheek, "Enjoy it did you?"

"Do I need to answer that?" said Jareth kissing her, "You're lucky though, we Fae are not as easily spent as your mortal males and I think I promised to keep you up all night."

Sarah arched an eyebrow at the wicked look he gave her, "Its all talk," she said playfully, "You'll be like every other bloke and asleep in five minutes."

Jareth rose to the challenge, "Oh will I now?" he said, "Well then, I'll just have to keep occupied so I don't fall so inconveniently asleep and there is something I've been meaning to do since we are assured the absence of brotherly interruptions."

Sarah sighed in pleasure as he abandoned his kisses in favour of lavishing his attention on her breasts with his lips and hands. He had begun to kiss his way further down when he groaned not with pleasure but frustration as he laid his forehead onto her abdomen in defeat. Sarah pushed up onto her elbows to look down at him.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I hate my life," he said, his voice muffled by her skin before, with a brief wave of his hand, another disembodied voice rang out in the dark bedchamber.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now, Meredith!" came the voice of a young boy.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh for fear of crying, "Oh you are joking!"

"I hate my life," said Jareth once more before he pulled back from her.

Sarah grabbed his hand, "Ignore it."

"I can't," said Jareth, the look on his face telling her how much he wished he could, "A summons is a summons and as it stands the Labyrinth is a very dangerous place right now. I'll have to watch him until he wins or forfeits."

Sarah threw her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes in frustration, "I hate your life," she said loosing his hand. When she opened her eyes once more he was stood beside the bed, wearing his full Goblin King armour that looked as though it had never seen a battle. He smiled down at her sadly before bending down to scoop her up, sweeping aside the covers before laying her down once more. He kissed her gently as he arranged the furs and blankets around her.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," he said kissing her once more, "Try to get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep, I want you," she said childishly.

"I'd stay if I could," he said before he pulled back, "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

In a heartbeat he drew his cape around himself and disappeared from the room. Sarah sighed as she ran a hand over the robe that still lay on the bed beside her. She dragged it into her arms and cuddled it close before getting out of bed and slipping it on, letting the scent of him cocoon her. She climbed beneath the furs once more and cuddled down in the rich pillows, reluctantly willing sleep to take her.


	18. Kingdom of a Song

Sarah stirred as she felt the warmth of the sunshine fall across her face. She stretched, luxuriating in the warmth of the furs she was wrapped in. She blinked her eyes open and frowned as she saw the empty space beside her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, noticing the door out to the living room stood open.

"Jareth?" she called out, "You there?"

She slipped out of bad when no one answered; having to hold up the base of the robe she wore as it trailed beneath her feet. She went to the door and peered around into the room beyond, even the dogs were gone from their bed in the corner. She sighed and turned back into the bedroom, smiling as she saw the note bearing her name propped against the mirror. She crossed to the dresser and sat down on the stool, picking up the parchment that was a world away from the simple note paper he had always had to use before.

She opened the note and read, smiling at the words of greeting and the instruction before reaching for the long cord that hung down beside the mirror. She heard nothing but she had not expected to in such a large castle. She refolded the note and laid it on the dresser, turning her attention to the few other items that sat before her. She smiled as she picked up a frame holding a modern photograph, the image out of place amongst the décor but perfect all the same. The back drop was that of the Eiffel Tower in Paris with two figures sat side by side on a red chequered blanket looking like every other tourist who'd ever visited the city but Sarah knew what truly lay beneath the glamour they'd put upon themselves. Jareth, his hair short and his clothes that of a mortal, sat with his arms around his twin, the pair looking as though they had not a care in the world. Sarah couldn't help but admire Anna's beauty, the image even more flattering to her than the painting Sarah had first seen.

She set the picture back on the dresser and stared at her own reflection, fingering the ratty knots of her hair. She pulled Jareth's robe tighter around her and got to her feet, wandering through into the adjoining bathroom. She paused as she noticed that her clothes from the night before were missing from the floor and the bathroom tidied. The room was far bigger than she had seen the night before, a fully functioning bathroom rather than just the deep tub and fire grate. Light filtered in through the windows, the drapes pulled open. The sunlight touched a small washstand, making the mirror shimmer and lighting on the small basket set with bottles and another note. She unfolded the parchment and couldn't help but laugh at what she read.

'I know what you girls are like for all your pickles and potions and my Seventeenth Century born sister and my Twentieth Century bride don't differ so greatly so I have a little insight. Its not much, I think I fared better with no magic than I have done with a minimal amount but I have managed to conjure you up a few things before I have time to send to Avalon. Take your time and enjoy. I love you. Jx'

Sarah smiled as she looked through the little basket of treats, opening several bottles and recognising some of her favourite scents. She heard the main door to the suite open and her heart fluttered, causing her to smile ruefully at her reaction to his return.

"Sarah? Yer there girly?" came Hoggle's voice from the rooms beyond.

Sarah sighed but brightened at the prospect of seeing her friend. Drawing Jareth's robe tighter around her she returned to the bedroom, seeing Hoggle stood in the doorway to the sitting room, a basket in his hands that was nearly as big as him. He smiled over the rim at her before he broke into a laugh.

"Well look at yer, Lady of the 'ouse already," he said, "Did yer sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," she said, "What have you got there?"

"Well 'is Majesty 'asn't 'ad a chance to sends for no girls' clothes, we don't keep none 'ere so I's washed yer things from yesterday. They's been drying in front of the fire all morning so they's nice and toasty."

"All morning?" said Sarah, "What time is it?"

"Going on two, must be by now," said Hoggle, "Ain't 'ad not time to be clock watching."

"Why on earth did Jareth let me sleep so long?" said Sarah, taking the basket from Hoggle as she glanced out of the large window, trying to ascertain the time.

"Yer needed it girly," said Hoggle, "Jareth said 'e came in 'ere this morning and you was dead to the world, didn't 'ave it in 'is 'eart to wake yer. 'E don't need as much sleep, never 'as done, 'e can do without it."

"Can do is different to should do," said Sarah, "I know he hasn't been to bed all night."

Hoggle looked set to question her but then shrugged, "That questor took all night and then forfeited at the end, ain't seen Jareth get mad about winning before but 'e was raging."

Sarah quickly pretended to sort through her clothes in the basket as she smiled, "Yes I'm sure he must have been…frustrated," she said, before turning more to the task before her, "Could you show me how to light the fire in the bathroom, I wanted to heat up some water."

"Don't need no fire for that," said Hoggle, "Just turn the tap."

Sarah looked at him quizzically, "You guys have central heating?"

Hoggle laughed, "No but we 'as got 'ot springs beneath all the city, even in the winter," he said, "Jareth 'ad us all move two miles down from the old place so we could use it when 'e took over as king. Goblins weren't none too 'appy at 'im coming, they'd never 'ad a direct monarch before Jareth were sent 'ere, but as soon as they got to see the water and all the other things 'e gave them, well they's loved 'im ever since. Come on, I shows yer 'ow it all works."

Sarah followed Hoggle into the bathroom and he quickly showed her all the workings within, Sarah glad of how similar it was to what she was used to Above. He soon left her, assuring her he'd be in the room next door tidying and would show her to Jareth when she was ready. Sarah was sure she'd never got through her morning routine so quickly and soon found herself dressed in her clothes of the evening before, though gladly lacking in the scent of orc and battle. She fussed with her hair in the mirror, frowning at the limp curls it had dried into. She ferreted through the basket of bottles Jareth had left her, finding one that was adorned with a thin twist of white ribbon. She pulled it loose and swiftly plaited up her hair, tying it off with the ribbon.

She left the bathroom, seeing Hoggle straightening the furs on the bed before he turned at the sound of the door.

"Yer ready then girly?" he said with a smile.

Sarah nodded, "I think so," she said, taking the hand that he offered her.

She followed him out of the suite and onto the corridor she had only passed down in darkness the night before. The sight that greeted her was an eclectic mix of various styles, a museum of pieces Jareth had clearly collected over his long life. There were several artefacts she recognised, familiar art and sculpture but then she reached part that was completely identifiable. Egyptian art adorned the walls and sculpture covered the shelves and surfaces though the pieces were far more authentic that anything she'd ever seen. She recognised statues of the gods and pictures of tomb paintings but then the artworks and papyri changed, the features of the figures becoming more elongated and the animal totems completely abandoned. Sarah paused, recognising one of the papyri that hung in frames along the wall.

Hoggle noticed her gaze and stopped, "Famous one that one. 'e only bought it last year from that big museum in Cairo," he said, "Think 'e wants to save all 'e can of that time."

"That time?" said Sarah.

"Of Akhen," said Hoggle, "Them what came after 'im all but destroyed all 'is art, Jareth keeps what he can find and save safe 'ere. Akhen weren't just another mortal and 'e weren't just another subject to Jareth, they was good friends. Akhen knew Jareth from his boyhood, 'e were 'is 'ero."

Sarah smiled, "Everyday I learn something new about him," she said as they continued down the corridor.

"He'd probably say the same of you," said Hoggle, "I don't think Jareth ever imagined that even you could do what yer did yesterday."

Sarah laughed, "Well it wasn't exactly part of our plan. At least the rule of the Kingdom is back in the right hands now."

"Well yer must 'ave impressed 'im because the first document 'e sent this morning was to let the records lot on Avalon know that yer were still 'is heir," said Hoggle as he led her down a small set of stairs and to a large wooden door. He rapped on it three times and Jareth's voice rang out from beyond.

"Enter," he called, his voice far more regal than Sarah was used to.

Sarah found herself fussing with her hair as Hoggle opened the door. They stepped into a large room, all but one of the walls lined with books and the centre of the room was dominated by a large desk, set with dozens of paper and books that were piled high. One item though looked completely out of place in the otherwise official room. A large rocking horse, black with a long white mane and tail and a painted saddle, sat off to one side. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she watched a pretty little girl of no more than five giggle with delight, her long blonde plaits flying out behind her as the horse swung gently on its axis. Jareth stood to one side, his hand on the horse to stop it rocking too fast for her.

The king himself looked a world away from what Sarah had grown used to; he was neither the Jareth he had been Above or the flamboyant king of his Underground realm. His clothes were old fashioned, a long black, brocaded jacket over black breeches and boots, but sombre. His shirt was not the low cut silk of old but a high necked white cotton with a black cravat and waistcoat beneath the jacket. Sarah could admire how handsome he looked dressed that way but it pained her as she recognised it as mourning garb.

He turned and smiled as he realised it was not just Hoggle who had entered. He stopped the horse and lifted the little girl down, leading her over to them.

"Merry, I want to introduce you to someone," said Jareth, smiling down at the girl.

"Who sir?" said the little girl, her voice and clothes lending Sarah to believe Jareth had not only been summoned Above but to a time different from her own.

Jareth stopped her before Hoggle and Sarah, the girl waving shyly at the dwarf as Jareth crouched down next to her. He smiled up at Sarah before turning his attention back to the child.

"This fine lady," he said, pointing to Sarah, "Is the Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah."

The girl smiled bashfully and managed an awkward little curtsey at Jareth's words, "How do you do?" she said, the genuflection clearly ingrained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Sarah, bringing herself down to the child's level, "What's your name then?"

"Meredith ma'am," said the girl, "Meredith Louise Blackstock."

"Merry here has been quiet diligently helping me with all the beastly paperwork, haven't you little lady?" said Jareth, Meredith smiling at him as fondly as if she'd known him all her life.

"Yes sir," she said, "I liked helping."

"Well I think its time you had a little break from all your hard work," said Jareth, "I'm sure if we ask Hoggle nicely he might take you down to the kitchen for something to eat."

"I thinks I's could rustle up something," said Hoggle, offering Meredith his hand which she took with no hesitation, "I'll be sending something up for you and Lady Sarah after."

"Thank you," said Jareth, getting to his feet and helping Sarah to hers, "Could you pass Merry on to Aelst and Dashe, they'll look after her till its time."

Hoggle nodded before leading Meredith from the room, the little girl waving happily to Jareth as she went. The door closed behind them and Sarah felt two strong arms come about her waist from behind her, warm lips pressing a kiss to her neck.

"And now that I have dispensed with the overgrown Akela routine," he said against her skin, "I can bid you a proper good morning…or afternoon as it stands."

Sarah turned to him, "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late," she said.

"You needed the rest," said Jareth before he kissed her, one hand teasing a slow path down her spine, "Did you sleep well?"

Sarah nodded, a little dazed by his kiss before she spoke, "Missed you though."

"I'm sorry," he said, "By the time the questor had finished it was well passed dawn and you looked so peaceful I did not have to heart to wake you. The orphans had completed their transformation so they needed attending to and I could not put Meredith in the nursery so I had to keep her entertained."

"What's wrong with the nursery?" said Sarah.

"I want it moved, too many bad memories, even if they are somewhat false," said Jareth, "It was nice to have the company while I worked as well; the castle is far too quiet."

Sarah kissed him once more before stepping from his arms, "Is this your study?" she asked, surveying the room.

Jareth smiled, "Welcome to the administration department," he said, "It's more of a records room, details of the Kingdom, the wish aways and the questors. I had to make the entries for the orphans and Meredith and I couldn't be bothered to move down the hall after to my study."

"And how are things this morning?" said Sarah, "Is the damage as bad as you thought it would be?"

Jareth stepped to the window, a frown on his face as he looked down at the ruin of his city below, "Worse in places I'm afraid," he said, "I have written to my brothers for air but they shan't arrive for a few days I fear. There is little I can do otherwise, I have too small a work force with the sick and the dead to be able to even rebuild a quarter of the city before the snows come. I can only hope they answer me as swiftly as they may."

"They will," said Sarah crossing to his side, "They'll come Jareth."

"I hope so," said Jareth, "I must rest my magic for a few days so I am little use to the goblins until then. Little use to you as well my love, here I have you in the world of the Faerie with no chance to show you its wonders."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek over his heart, "I'm quite content right here thank you," she said frowning as she felt his gloved fingers pull loose the tie in her hair and unravelling the plait, "What are you doing?"

"You know I love your hair loose."

"It's a mess."

"It's beautiful," he said running his fingers from root to tip slowly, "Reminds me of our night at the opera, all these curls. It brings me so much comfort, precious, having you here with me."

Sarah relaxed once more in his embrace, "I want to help, however I can, even if it's just sweeping up after the goblins."

"You may regret that statement," said Jareth with a laugh, "You shall be of use, more so than just sweeping up. Sarah we spoke on the battlefield and last night of what we wish to be our future but there will be more to you being queen than simply becoming my wife. On Avalon and everywhere there is Fae rule young women of status are brought up to be queens, you have not had that advantage so, if you wish it, I want to take what free time we have to begin your training."

"Training?" said Sarah looking up at him, "What kind of training?"

"Too much to go into now," said Jareth, "But do not fear, you have a brilliant mind and have already demonstrated a royal command. It will be hard but you are more than up to the challenge."

Sarah smiled, "I trust you," she said, "Will I get detention if I skip my homework though?"

Jareth grinned wickedly, "Almost definitely," he said, "At least three hours doing exactly what I tell you."

"Not much incentive for me to do much work then," she said as one of his hands left her waist for a moment before she felt the press of something long and hard at the back of her thigh, instantly recognising what it was, "Definitely not much incentive."

Jareth groaned, "Now I really do wish I didn't have so much work to do," he said, drawing his whip up her thigh, "Especially after last night."

Sarah blushed and buried her face in the silk of his cravat with an embarrassed giggle, "Mmm, last night. Damn questor!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Jareth, "You shan't have such a lucky escape tonight."

"I hope not," said Sarah slipping a hand beneath his jacket, "We've had too many interruptions."

She groaned as a knock came on the door before she laughed at the irony of it. She stepped from Jareth's arms as he called for the visitor to enter. The door opened and a goblin came in bearing a tray which he set on a small sideboard by the window before bowing to Jareth and scuttling from the room without a sound. Sarah saw the frown on Jareth's face, the king clearly unused to such subdued behaviour from his subjects.

"They're suffering," he said sadly, "And I am taking too long to put it right."

"You're doing what you can," said Sarah taking his hand, "Come on, you need to eat something and then you're going to get some rest…please."

"I don't have…"

"What can you do but push paperwork about until help comes?" said Sarah, "You're no use to anyone if you don't sleep or eat. Angel, you can't help them by working yourself into the ground."

"I just want to make things right for them," said Jareth, his mask falling to show the exhaustion beneath, "All they have is me to look to and I'm failing them, I can't even save the one thing that keeps them safe."

Sarah led him to the large leather chair behind the desk and sat him down, "The Labyrinth, the city and the goblins will be fine," she said, leaning down to kiss him softly, "But for the next few hours you are going to stop worrying and let me fuss over you and I won't take any argument Your Majesty."

"I don't get a choice in this do I?" said Jareth leaning back against the head rest of his chair.

"Nope," said Sarah with a smile at his acquiescence before she noticed an intricate sketch on the desk, "What's this?"

"I was just doodling," he said, "I was thinking of putting a memorial stone on the fountain when it's rebuilt, something a little more decorative than the old one. It's just a silly idea."

"It's not silly, I like it," said Sarah putting the drawing back on the table, "Great idea."

They were soon sharing the lunch Hoggle had sent up to them, Sarah endeavouring to keep the conversation light and away from the work that awaited. She learned the names of the new goblins and the foster parents they had been assigned, amazed that some were goblins she knew from her mirror. Talk turned to the records he kept of his questors and she had read through the detailed accounts of both the orphans and Meredith's acquisition.

Sarah closed the book and laid it back on the desk before glancing up at the rows and rows of volumes that lined the walls.

"How many have there been?" said Sarah, "Questors I mean."

Jareth laughed tiredly, "I couldn't even begin to count but they're all here, every last one since I first wove the spell."

"Am I in one of them?" said Sarah.

"Of course."

"Can I see?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the bookcases as she grew apprehensive of his response. She looked back to him as he got to his feet, crossing to one of the book cases and selecting a book from within. He returned to his chair and handed the book to her. She went to ask him for the page but the book all but fell open in her hands. She read the page, surprised by what she saw. Where before there had been detailed accounts of the questor and wish away and all they had gone through, now she saw only her name and Toby's, a list of the places in the Labyrinth she had been and a brief illusion to her success. Despite the small number of words it seemed to Sarah the pen strokes alone spoke of pain and she quickly closed the book. She set it silently on the desk and got to her feet but only to sit down once more across his lap, cuddling close to him.

She tugged one glove of his hand and laced her fingers with his as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I hurt you so much," she said.

Jareth said nothing, bringing his free hand up to better cradle her to him. They sat quietly for a while, Sarah content in his arms as he stroked her hair. He hummed softly against her hair, a tune Sarah recognised from her time in the hospital. She snuggled closer against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he loosed her hand and slipped his arm beneath her knees to lift her. He carried her over to the fireside, lying her down on the soft Persian rug. He slipped off his jacket, folding it up and pillowing it under her head before leaning over her, stroking her cheek as he looked down at her. Sarah smiled at the look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she said running a hand up the silk of his sleeve as he leant down to feather a line of kisses along her cheek.

"You," he said softly, "If that's alright?"

Sarah pulled off his remaining glove, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before pushing up his cuff to press her lips to the silver circlet around his wrist, "What do you think?"

Jareth kissed her, "I have something to show you," he said, sitting up and reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat, "Before I stopped using my magic I conjured up my old coat from before I got my power back. I found something in the pocket."

Sarah let out a happy sob as he pulled out her pendant, sitting up as she watched it glitter in the fire light, "My necklace," she said with a teary smile, "I thought I lost it forever."

"I need to fix it," said Jareth, "But after that it will be as good as new."

Sarah kissed him, "You're too good to me," she said, "To forgive me for what I did."

"The past is the past," said Jareth, "I'm not going to dwell on what was said by either of us back then."

Sarah hugged him tightly, laughing softly as she felt him try to stifle a yawn, "You need to sleep," she said stroking his hair, "Why don't you go up to bed for a couple of hours."

"I don't have the time," said Jareth, resting against her shoulder with an exhausted sigh, "There's so much to do."

"You need to sleep love," said Sarah, "You're exhausted. I promised to wake you if you want to give in for an hour or so."

Jareth pulled back enough to look at her, "An hour, no more, swear to me."

Sarah smirked, "I swear I'll wake you when I think you've had a good rest."

Jareth shook his head, "I suppose that's the best I'll get," he said as Sarah lay back on the rug, his coat still beneath her head.

"Too right," she said, "Come here, I've missed being your pillow."

Jareth offered no arguments, lying down with his head on her shoulder as her arms came about him. Sarah stroked his hair, surprised how quickly he succumbed to sleep once he had given in to its pull. She closed her own eyes, the firelight and his warm body next to her enough to lull her away also.

She didn't know how long she slept but she was awakened by a deafening crash that seemed to shake the castle to its very foundations. Jareth was awake and on his feet in a second, rushing to the window before Sarah even had a chance to sit up. He gazed out and Sarah watched his expression become one of utter horror.

"No!" he cried in dismay before funning for the door.

"Wait," said Sarah getting to her feet, "What is it?"

"The Labyrinth," said Jareth, "Dimitry's spell has failed. She's dying."

Sarah followed him, barely able to keep up with him as he took the steps of the grand suitcase two at a time, his pace and balance completely inhuman. He yanked open the main door with no effort, rushing out onto the marble plateau outside. Before them the Labyrinth shook and crumbled, parts of the wall near to them almost completely destroyed.

The sound had drawn quite a crowd, all the goblins staring in horror at the decaying Labyrinth. One tugged on the tail of Jareth's waistcoat, muddy eyes full of fear as he stared up at his monarch.

"Makes it stop," he begged.

"Stay there," said Jareth making for the steps, stumbling to a halt as Hoggle shot from the castle and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh no you don't," said the dwarf as Ludo and Didymus both came from the castle to Sarah' side, all three shocked by the sight of Hoggle dragging the king back to safety.

Jareth tried to shake him off, "Let me go Hoggle," he said, "She needs me."

"You'll kill yourself," said Hoggle, "Yer ain't strong enough, yer need more time."

"She doesn't have time," said Jareth, "And if she dies, I die. Hoggle…you know she's all that's left…I can't…"

Hoggle frowned but loosed his sleeve, "Go on then, quickly just…be careful."

Jareth nodded before looking to the goblins behind, "Keep them back," he said before leaning down and lowering his voice, "If anything goes wrong, keep her back."

Hoggle nodded as Jareth headed into the Labyrinth, the dwarf heading back to those still gathered on the plateau. Sarah pushed her way to him.

"Where's Jareth going?" she said.

Hoggle looked up at her sadly, "To save what's left," he said.

Sarah was about to question him when she heard a familiar yet out of place sound. Jareth's voice echoed out from the stones beyond, loud enough for them to hear but distant, his voice other worldly and ancient. It was the song itself though that shocked Sarah more, the melody the same as the lullaby he had sung to her when she was suffering and in pain, the same song she had heard not an hour before as she was held warmly in his arms.

"Lilijana's song," she said, "Why…?"

"Yer don't know?" said Hoggle, "He never told yer?"

"Told me what?"

"Who she is."

"The Labyrinth?" said Sarah, "She's the gateway to the city."

"Jareth's protection, his sentinel," said Hoggle, "What would make a child feel safer than the arms of his mother."

"You mean…"

"The Labyrinth is all the memories, all his thoughts and feelings of Lilly. She protected 'im with 'er life when 'e was small, still does now."

Sarah was barely aware of the tears running down her cheeks as she heard his voice continue to sing, the walls of the Labyrinth beginning to glow. She could feel the magic her wove into the words, the power that reminded her that he was no mere man, no common mortal. It was then that she saw him, the Jareth she knew replaced by the Jareth she had once feared. His clothes those she had seen him in for the last time at fifteen years old, his long feathered cape billowing out behind him as he floated above the very stones that defended him. He glowed with the power of his magic, the force of it flowing from him and into the Labyrinth's walls.

Another voice took up the song with him, a sweet, young female voice, far more elemental even than that of the Fae. Gold dust shimmered on every surface of the stones as though a million crystals had burst and now reflected back the waning sunlight. It was a sight to behold, the glowing Labyrinth and her creator above, the raw energy that had first breathed life into her saving her. The walls begun to re-knit, rubble once more becoming strong, hard walls to keep the outside world away. Finally she stood whole once again but Jareth's song did not end, the gold that had covered the Labyrinth now leaping from the walls, swirling and dancing its way up to wrap around the Fae, the magic drawn to its master.

It flew around him like a tornado of light, guiding him back to the ground. He landed by the gates of what was once the city, only just keeping his feet and looking as pale as the feathered cape he wore. The gold left him, dancing instead before him like autumn leaves caught in an updraft. A figure emerged, every fleck of gold a sparkle of her blonde hair or a thread of her simple dress. She stood before him, not uttering a word but an understanding passed between them all the same. She smiled, so happily it seemed not a care could bother her, before she laughed like a child given permission to play. She left his side, running into the twists and turns of his great, ancient maze, all the magic and music disappearing with her.

Jareth's clothes swiftly faded back to the black mourning garb he had been wearing before, each breath seeming a struggle as he laid his hands on the wall before him. He fell to his knees, resting his forehead against the stone as his body trembled with fatigue. Sarah rushed to him, paying no heed to who did and who did not follow behind. She knelt behind him, barely catching him as his strength failed him and he fell back into her arms. She near sobbed at the ghostly paleness in his skin and how cold he felt even through his clothes.

"Jareth what have you done?" she cried.

He didn't answer her, simply reached for her hand desperately, his grip weak. Hoggle was soon knelt beside them, taking hold of Jareth's face in his hands and searching his eyes, frowning at what he saw.

"Oh Jack," he said, "Yer is a stupid boy."

Jareth smiled weakly, "She's safe," he said before his eyes closed and unconsciousness took him.

Sarah felt the tears break from her eyes, "Hoggle what's wrong with him?"

"We needs to gets 'im inside," said Hoggle, "Ludo, I need yer to lift 'im."

Ludo thumped over obediently, bending down to gently scoop Jareth up into his large arms. He cradled him as if he was a china doll, the severity of the situation not lost even on the sweetly simple beast. Sarah followed wordlessly as Hoggle led them back to the castle, pausing only to instruct Didymus to mind the goblins that had witnessed the scene.

Ludo carried Jareth up the main staircase, Hoggle unlocking the doors to the royal suite with a key hidden amongst his treasures at his hip. The beast laid the king down on the bed, fussing Sarah's hair as he passed her before leaving the room, clearly uncomfortable with his surroundings. Sarah stood, somewhat dazed, as she watched Hoggle remove Jareth's boots and loosen the tie at his neck.

"Will he be alright?" she said finally as the dwarf fussed with the pillows behind his head.

Hoggle frowned, "He's used nearly all 'is magic and 'e weren't strong to start with after what 'e's been through. To do a spell that big at such a weak time were dangerous to any Fae," said the dwarf, "He'll be fine though…if 'e gets through the night."

"What?" Sarah cried rushing to the bed and holding the unconscious kind desperately to her, "No I can't lose him, not now. Hoggle is there anything we can do? Please?"

"Ain't nothing no one can do," said Hoggle, "He's gotta get through it, 'e knew what 'e were risking and 'e knows 'ow strong 'e is."

"If…if there's the slightest chance he might…" said Sarah, trailing off before she reached the word, "We should send for Anna."

"Ain't no point, she can't be travelling that far, 'er magic ain't strong enough to transport 'er," said Hoggle, "She's suffered enough 'aving to 'ide away from Avalon, ain't fair to drag 'er all the way 'ere to break 'er 'eart."

Sarah stroked Jareth's hair, "I don't understand, everyone talks about Anna strangely," she said, "Is something wrong with her?"

Hoggle's frown deepened and he twisted his hands in front of him, "That just ain't my place girly," he said, "Yer just be worrying about Jareth, 'e's the one who be's needing yer most right now."

Sarah went to question him further when a horn rang out, loud and clear in the distance.

"What was that?" she said, laying Jareth gently back on the bed, covering him with one of the large furs.

"Sounds like a herald," said Hoggle, the both of them heading to the window to see what had rung out.

Beyond the ruin of the city and the newly restored maze, colourful flags fluttered in the breeze above the heads of a hundred strong crowd.

"They's the standard of the Underground, all but 'orus, the master's sons 'ave come," said Hoggle, "Jareth's messages can't 'ave reached 'em yet, they's must 'ave come to 'elp anyways."

"Why are they just standing there?" said Sarah.

"The Labyrinth's magic is working again, ain't none can pass the gates without Jareth sending someone to open 'em and lead 'em in," said Hoggle, "But 'e ain't up to giving no commands right now."

"So we just leave them there?" said Sarah.

"The king ain't fit to rule," said Hoggle, "His command 'as to pass to the Princess Regent."

"Who's she?"

"His heir."

"Well who…oh," said Sarah as realisation dawned on her, "You mean I have to…"

"Yer Jareth's heir, right and proper Sarah," said Hoggle, "Only you can give them leave to enter."

Sarah looked down at her battle worn clothes, feeling more a page boy than a princess. She squared her shoulders and sighed, "If I must then I must," she said, "We need their help. What do I do?"

"Tell me to go and get 'em," said Hoggle.

"That's it?"

"That's it," said Hoggle, "I'll bring 'em to the main steps for yer."

Sarah smiled, "Well then Hoggle, would you please go and get them for me?"

Hoggle bowed cheekily, "Yer ain't no Jareth girly, but yer'll do," he said, "I shall be right with yer, Your Highness."

Sarah stood amazed as with a puff of his own meagre magic he disappeared from the room. She blinked in surprise at finding herself so suddenly alone before she went back to the bed, bending over Jareth to better feel his breath against her cheek reassuring her that he still lived.

"You just sleep," she whispered, "My wonderful, brave, stupid Goblin King. I'm going to make you proud of me and take care of this kingdom until you're well enough to do it yourself. I'll be back soon. I love you."

She pressed a kiss to his lips and then his forehead, righting the fur over him as she had done her plain comforter on the night they had been reunited. She left his side and made for the door, leaving it ajar so she could get in and out without Hoggle's help. She saw Tiberius stood in the doorway to the outside and he whined expressively as he saw her. She called him over and followed him to the bedroom.

"Go and watch over him Tibs," she said, "Keep an eye on him for me."

The wolfhound bounded passed her and into the bedroom, leaping up onto the bed and nudging at his master's hand with his nose before he lay down, his shaggy head resting lightly on Jareth's chest. Sarah smiled sadly at the sight before she crossed the living room and left the suite.

She descended the grand staircase, hands wringing in front of her in nervous anticipation of what kind of reception she would receive from Jareth's brothers outside of the threat of war. Most of the goblins had gathered outside the castle at the sound of the horn and Sarah had to push her way through the throng to reach the front. Didymus was by her side the second she was at the head of the group.

"Fair maiden, how dost our monarch?" he said, steadying Ambrosias who danced nervously on the marble.

"He's not well Sir Didymus," said Sarah patting his shoulder, "But he'll be alright, we just need to keep an eye on things for him for a while."

"Well until he is well again might I pledge my allegiance to his Regent, Your Highness. I shall defend you till my life be the forfeit."

"Please don't call me Your Highness."

"Are you not our Princess Regent, Lady Sarah?" said the little knight.

"I am but…"

"Then I shall refer to you as such Your Highness, His Majesty would expect nothing less," said Didymus, "Fear not fair maiden, I shall guide you where needed, I have served His Majesty there passed three hundred years."

"Well that's good to know," said Sarah, breathy with nerves as the flags appeared outside the ruined gates of the city, Hoggle having brought them through a way she had yet to yearn. The gates opened and Sarah saw the five monarchs enter, the rest of their entourage waiting outside. Sarah dropped into her best attempt at a curtsey, not raising her eyes till she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, helping her to stand. She met Khepri's gaze briefly before he hugged her tightly. She barely kept her composure as she hugged him back.

"Hoggle told me," he said, "How is he?"

"I don't know," said Sarah, "I have no idea."

"If only we'd got here sooner," said Khepri, "We knew Jareth would need help, we did not need to wait for him to call on us but we wish he had waited before attempting this."

"He couldn't," said Sarah, "She was dying. Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Not for him," said Anubis coming to her side, "Magic cannot heal all ills but we may help his kingdom. We have brought stores enough to last the winter and our best workers to help rebuild the city."

"Our kingdoms were unharmed by Oberon's actions," said Amadeus, "All our resources are therefore at your disposal Your Highness."

Sarah blushed, "Your help is appreciated," she said, "But I hope you know where to begin because I haven't a clue."

"Well we're not in the business of rebuilding cities usually," said Dimitry, "But I'm sure we can work something out with the city plans."

"City plans?" said Sarah.

"Jareth must have them somewhere," said Khonsu, his wing still bandaged against his back, "He was the architect for the entire thing, and ingenious use of the warm springs to give heat during the winter."

Hoggle jostled his way into the circle of monarchs, "I knows where them plans are," he said, "And I 'elped Jareth when we first came 'ere, if you's don't mind, I's can 'elp now."

Anubis clapped the dwarf warmly on the shoulder, "Still serving our family faithfully master Hoggle," he said, "Your help is much appreciated. Perhaps we could see these plans you speak of."

"They's in the records room," said Hoggle, "I can go's gets 'em for yer."

"Let me," said Sarah, "You'll be more help here than I can be. Where can I find them?"

"Third draw on the right hand side of the desk," said Hoggle, "If it please yer, Your Highness, I'll take their Majesties into the Great Hall to discuss things further."

Sarah nodded, "Whatever you think is best," she said, "I'll meet you there."

She left those gathered and hurried back into the castle, glad she could remember the way back to the room. She stepped inside, the fire still crackling happily in the grate, warm and inviting as though nothing had happened. Jareth's jacket lay on the rug, his gloves strewn haphazardly beside, a reminder of the happier afternoon. She hurried to the large desk and pulled open the drawer, cursing the pile of papers within.

"Ever heard of bloody filing Jareth," she muttered, pulling out reams and reams of notes and drawings that looked nothing like city plans. She paused as she found one sheet though that took her interesting, something that had begun as a letter in hieroglyphic script but had proceeded into random doodles at the top of the page. It was the far more intricate picture below thought that caught her eye, her won face staring back at her but her long hair was adorned with a bridal veil.

"Oh Jareth," she said softly, "You romantic old thing."

She set the drawing beside her and continued searching through the papers until she came to a rolled up scroll. She pulled it out and opened it, knowing little about architecture but recognizing a plan when she saw one. She tucked it under her arm, returning all the other papers, including Jareth's sketch to the drawer. She got to her feet, her eyes lighting on the drawing of the monument stone he wanted for the fountain. She picked it up and added it to the plans, extinguishing the fire in the grate and slipping on Jareth's coat, before leaving the room once more.

She hurried back down to the Great Hall, shocked by the greetings she received, those of the Kings' entourage bowing or curtseying to her as she passed. She hurried to the familiar group of Jareth's brothers, much preferring the more personal greetings she received.

"Here," she said placing the plans in Khepri's hands, "There's a drawing in there that Jareth did, a monument her wants on the new fountain. Didymus has a list of the dead, please, would you make sure it gets included if you get that far."

"If that is your wish Lady Sarah, of course it will be included, no decision will be made without your approval," he said, "You are Regent to this realm while Jareth is indisposed."

"I'm sure I won't understand much of what you tell me but if you'll run everything passed Hoggle too I'll be happy," said Sarah, resting a hand on Hoggle's shoulder as he smiled up at her, "I'm sorry Khepri but can I leave you in Hoggle's hands for the evening? I don't want to leave Jareth alone for long."

"Amadeus checked on him," said Hoggle, "He's fine, yer'll be alright being down 'ere for now."

Sarah caught his tone and knew she should stay for a while. She smiled as best she could, pulling Jareth's jacket a little tighter around her, the scent of him making her feel a little more secure in her unexpected position.

"Alright then," she said, "It'll be nice to talk to you about something other than war for once."

Khepri smiled, "Wonderful," he said, "You must let me introduce you to some people. My wife Tana you remember from the battlefield I'm sure."

Sarah smiled as Tana emerged, dressed in a glittering gown and wearing a long, dark cape heavily lined with fur. The queen took her hand fondly, smiling at her.

"Lady Sarah, I am glad we had this chance, war is not the place for pleasantries," she said.

Sarah curtseyed, feeling all the more awkward in her boy's clothes when compared to Tana's dress, "Your Majesty," she said shyly.

Tana laughed, lavender hair dancing round her shoulders, "Oh my dear girl, none of the formality please, we are all friends here," she said, "Now then, might I present Queen Elfrida of the Dwarven realm and Queen Ankhsut of the Elves."

Sarah resisted the urge to drop into another curtsey but bobbed all the same when the two queens greeted her. Elfrida was an elegant centauress, her equine body a clean white beneath the long train of the rich emerald coat she wore. Her hair was a similar white, flowing long and dressed with autumnal leaves, the reds and golds striking against her pale complexion. She smiled warmly as she greeted Sarah, her demeanour as sweet as that of Amadeus.

Ankhsut however appeared more nervous than Sarah at their meeting, clearly a stranger to the Goblin Kingdom more so than anyone, and to the goblins as she glanced apprehensively at each that scuttled passed. Her nerves however could not detract from her beauty, her dark skin as flawless as Titania's and adorned with bracelets of gold and lapis lazuli where it could be seen beneath her fine, sandy robes. Sarah was drawn to think of Nefertiti as she took in Ankhsut's lined eyes and stylised hair, the only Egyptian queen she could think to name.

Soon the formal introductions passed and Sarah found herself talking happily with the whole group, learning that Khonsu and Dimitry's wives had stayed home, their smaller kingdoms in need of a monarch's guidance after the turbulent past. Sarah was relieved to know that along with food the kings had brought building supplies and general aid of blankets and materials for clothing should it be needed for the goblins. Sarah was glad of their foresight, many of the goblins having lost everything in the battle and in need of new things.

Talk soon turned to dinner as the sunlight began to wane and Khonsu and Amadeus called the cooks they had brought to prepare enough food for everyone, including the goblins. Sarah was glad that Jareth's subjects were not to be overlooked and relaxed a little more in the company of the Avalonians. Her comfort was short lived however when Tana turned to her once more.

"Lady Sarah, please feel free to leave us my dear if you wish to go and change for dinner," she said, "We shall not be put out."

Sarah blushed, "Honestly, Your Majesty, I'm quite alright in this."

"In boy's clothes?" said Ankhsut, with a laugh, "Oh Sarah they are fine for simply working but you must want to change."

Sarah blushed all the deeper, "I…I don't have anything," she said quietly.

"Did Jareth not send for some clothe?" said Tana.

"I think he meant to but then everything went wrong with the Labyrinth and he never got the chance."

"Well that just won't do," said the queen, "No princess should be forced to wear battle clothes in her own home. I shall send to Avalon for my seamstress and some material, we'll have you a wardrobe in no time."

"Really there's no need," said Sarah as Tana called over one of the young maids she'd brought with her.

"Nonsense, you need dressed and Inis is at her leisure to come here, I shan't hear any argument," said Tana turning to her maid, "Eliya, send to Inis on Avalon, tell her to come post haste and to bring a sample of the winter colours, some velvets and the latest silks. Tell her to spare no expense."

"Please Your Majesty, no!" cried Sarah desperately, the room falling silent around her, "Please, I don't need velvets and silks and winter colours. You said you brought material for the goblins' clothes, that will do me fine if there is any left when they have been seen to. I don't need any fine dresses when I intend to be on my knees scrubbing floors for the next week. I am a princess only because Jareth is unwell, if I need clothes then let them be useful clothes that I can wear while helping to rebuild the city. Please, I'm no royal; I don't need anything as fine or expensive as what you're offering."

Khepri stepped in, laying a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Peace Sarah, don't upset yourself," he said, "Eliya, send for Inis' apprentice and a few reams of her simpler dress fabrics but do say for her to send one plain velvet and one plain silk. Lady Sarah shall have two fine dresses, if only for my brother to admire her."

"Thank you," said Sarah softly, "I don't mean to be any trouble."

"None at all," said Anubis from the fireside, "We have come to help you Sarah, not to judge you on your unexpected rule."

"I know," said Sarah as he crossed to her.

"You are tired and worried," he said, offering her his arm, "You will be happier at Jareth's side tonight I think. Let me escort you and I will ask one of the goblins to bring you your supper."

Sarah looked over to Hoggle and he nodded, "Thank you," she said, "If you don't mind I would feel a little better."

"Come then," said Anubis, "Let us bid you goodnight, we shall keep our planning until the morning."

Sarah swiftly said her goodnights and took Anubis' arm once more, knowing that she would be leading him but appreciating the gesture all the same as he took her out onto the main staircase. Before too long she found herself outside a familiar doorway and bid her final goodnight, Anubis pressing a kiss to the back of her hand in farewell.

"Do not fear your position dear lady," he said, "Act for the good of Jareth and his subjects and you shan't go wrong."

"I hope so," said Sarah, "Goodnight Your…"

"Anubis, sweet sister, or sister to be," he said, "Formalities are for the throne room and the council."

Sarah smiled, "Well then, goodnight Anubis and thank you."

"An honour, dear friend," he said with a small bow, "Goodnight."

Sarah watched until he had disappeared down the hall before she slipped into the rooms beyond, glad she had kept a candle with her. She crossed the living room and she saw Tibs and Cal snuggled around one another on their bed in the corner. She passed into the bedroom, moonlight spilling onto Jareth's ebony bed from the window. She set the candle on the mantle and went to him, glad to find him none the worse to how she'd left him. She perched on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair.

"And how are you this evening then?" she said as if she would receive a reply, "You've had a lucky escape, I have a Faerie king convention downstairs to deal with. Your brothers have come to help you Jareth and I'm going to try my best to make all the right decisions for your kingdom. You just focus on getting well and when you wake up I'll be here, I promise."

She kissed him softly; part of her wishing he'd stir while another part of her understood his desperate need for rest. She took hold of another of the furs and wrapped it around her shoulders, picking up her candle before she left the bedroom. She lit the standing candles in the living room and the fire, before selecting a book from his collection, settling herself in the comfort of solitude.

xxxx

Days passed in the Goblin City and Sarah was amazed at the transformation that went on around her. The morning after their arrival the kings had set to work on the city, following Jareth's old plans almost to the letter as they rebuilt what Oberon had destroyed. The goblins helped where they could, obedient to Sarah's every word as she relayed the brothers' instructions.

Sarah found new confidence in her position, ensuring all decisions taken were what Jareth would want. Hoggle remained her faithful advisor, helping her back on the right path if she went astray and providing a friendly shoulder when the responsibility grew too much for her. She befriended Jareth's brothers and the three queens, seeing a little bit of Jareth in each of Osiris' sons, her fondness particularly growing for Anubis, the jackal god determined to make amends for past wrongs.

Jareth still failed to wake but Hoggle and Khepri both assured her he had passed the worse of his trauma, his ongoing sleep merely forced upon him by his magic so it could truly reinstate itself to its full power. Sarah still spent much of her free time at his side, telling him of the developments that went on around them. She had made herself a camp bed of pillows and blankets on the rug by the fireside in his room, refusing Hoggle's offer of chambers of her own, keeping a nightly vigil over the sleeping king. She did however make a point of spending an hour or so after dinner in the company of her visitors, happy to spend time with them and their fascinating tales.

They helped her learn to run her new kingdom, coaching her where each of them had a strength. Khonsu spent many an hour with her in the records room, keeping Jareth's books up to date with the movements of the goblins and replying to all urgent correspondence. Amadeus took her to horseback and soon she was able to ride around the growing city beside him to see the building work, a treat everyday as she saw more and more of the city emerge. Dance fell happily to Tana while Khepri attempted to tempt her with combat lessons despite Sarah's protest that she had seen enough of war. Her happiest time though was learning more of Jareth's youth through the eyes of his family but could not fail to notice Anubis' silence. After one particularly hilarious tale he had left the room swiftly and Sarah followed, hoping to bring him some comfort.

It had been far later when he finally bowed her into her suite, the two of them having spent the night in conversation. Anubis had lamented his acceptance of his mother's prejudice that had poisoned him so much that he had missed all the joyful memories his brother's shared of Jareth but he had thanked Sarah for being part of the reason he had got a second chance.

Sarah couldn't help but notice the striking similarities that Osiris's second son had to his last and wondered if Anubis and Jareth would ever see it. She knew in her heart they would and was glad that in such tragedy something good could be found.

When Anubis left her Sarah hurried into the rooms, the skirts of her plain black dress swishing softly on the wooden floor. She patted the sleepy dogs before crossing to the bedroom, unfastening her dress and laying it carefully over the stool of the dresser. The long undergarment Tana had had made for her served her well enough as a night dress and she simply slipped Jareth's robe over the top, that and his black jacket the only things to bring her complete comfort.

She went to the bed, climbing up onto it and sitting beside Jareth. She ran her fingers over his forehead, her touch light, amazed how much younger he looked without the tension of war and rule. She told him of her day as had become her habit, always talking as if he'd answer.

"Well then" she said when her story ran dry, "Id best get some sleep and you should too mister, far too much running round today if you ask me."

She brushed roughly at the errant tear that broke from her eye before taking his hand, rubbing her thumb over his palm in small circles.

"When are you going to come back to me angel?" she sobbed, "I want you back, I miss you so much. Jareth please, this place is so empty without you in it."

She lay down beside him, her cheek over his heart as she traced the thin gold brocade of his waistcoat beneath the furs the covered him. She traced her fingers up onto the smooth, pale skin beneath the open collar of his shirt, feeling the steady beat of his pulse in his neck. She fussed the long strands of his hair that hung down by his face, running them through her fingers till they felt soft with the play of the silken strands.

"Look how beautiful you are," she whispered, closing her eyes, "My Jareth."

She finally let herself cry against his, pressing her face into his neck as she slid her hand further into the warm, silky strands of his hair. At first she thought it was her own breath that had changed tempo but she knew the sigh was not her own. She raised her head, not quite believing her own eyes as she met his sleepy gaze.

"Jareth?" she said.

He laid two fingers on her lips, silencing her before tracing his fingers over her face, "You look different," he said, his voice soft, "Different to how you usually look."

Sarah smiled, "You're still half asleep," she said softly, "Let yourself wake up properly."

"I don't want to wake up," he said, "Whenever I wake up you're gone again, you always go when I wake up. I should never have let you go Sarah."

Sarah hushed him softly, knowing the world he found himself in was half way between sleep and waking. Her heart skipped a little as she realised he had dreamt of her so often in their ten years apart that he feared her presence another apparition. She kissed him softly, stroking his hair back from his face, feeling him relax once more beneath her touch.

"I'm here angel," she said, "And I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise you."

"I don't want you to go again," he said, struggling to keep his eyes open, "I go to sleep again with you here and then I wake up to you gone. Please don't go Sarah."

Sarah cuddled down into him, pulling a fur up over her, "Does that feel like I'm going anywhere?" she said finding his hand once more and linking her fingers with his, "I love you, so much, and I'm not going anywhere."

She knew he was asleep once more even before she finished speaking but she stayed beside him, hoping the next time he woke would be properly.

xxxx

The first Sarah knew of morning was not the sunlight, or Tibs' barking or Hoggle's incessant knocking but soft lips trailing over the contours of her face as if relearning every feature. She opened her eyes, her heart hoping for the sight that greeted her and skipping when she was not disappointed. Wide awake, mismatched eyes stared down at her, glittering with a familiar mischief before warm lips found her own, proving to her beyond doubt that what she saw was real.

It was a long time before she could even think of speaking, content to be held in the embrace she had missed as his kiss said far more than words ever could. Finally he pulled back enough to trace his fingers over her lips.

"You stayed," he said.

Sarah smiled, "I promised I would," she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he said before a small frown came to his face, "I think. I am at a loss as to how I came to be here though."

"What do you remember last?" she said, running her fingers down his chest and realising a little belatedly that he had changed his clothes and his hair was damp about his shoulders, "And how long have you been up?"

"Hour or so," he said, "And the last I remember is lying by the fire in the records room. How did I end up here?"

"Ludo carried you," said Sarah, giggling at the face he pulled as the thought, "The spell Dimitry put on the Labyrinth failed and you saved her, you gave up almost all of your magic to heal her. You collapsed straight after and you haven't woken in five days save for that sweet little dream of yours last night."

Jareth looked shocked by her words, "And the Labyrinth?"

"She's perfectly fine, fully restored; when it's quiet I can even hear her singing. Scared me a little at first," said Sarah noticing that the drapes were still pulled, "Have you looked outside at all."

Jareth traced a finger down her cheek, "I've been too busy watching you, I don't think I'll ever wear that robe again, I shall never do it justice."

Sarah blushed at his words but smiled, "You really must stop doing that," she admonished playfully before hugging him tightly, "Oh I've missed you."

Jareth hugged her back, "Here now what's all this?" he said as she let out a sob at his embrace, "Did I frighten you so badly?"

"I was so scared you wouldn't wake up," said Sarah, letting him lift her up to sitting but keeping tight hold of him, "Hoggle and Ama both said you'd be fine but I was still scared."

Jareth pulled back a little, "Ama?" he said, "You mean Amadeus? He's here?"

Sarah smiled through her tears, "Finish getting dressed," she said, "I have a surprise for you."

She refused to give anymore away despite how he questioned her, managing to steal a glance behind the curtain to see everyone working away when he disappeared into his large closet to find some clothes. She couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face when she emerged from the bathroom in an elegant black dress, the neck line square cut and the sleeves long and full, making her look more in keeping with her surroundings. His clothes remained similar to how they had been before he had saved the Labyrinth, a king still in mourning for his people.

He stopped her before she could lead him from the room, holding her broken necklace in his hand before passing a finger over the snapped links of the chain. Sarah smiled as she watched them re-knit, her gift and his magic fully restored. He fastened the chain around her neck, righting the pendant to sit perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

She had nearly got carried away by the kiss he had drawn her into, only realising where it was heading when she felt the bed post at her back. As much as she longed to let the intent run to its conclusion she knew there would not be enough time before someone came looking for her.

"Jareth," she said a little weakly, his lips slipping onto her throat and his tongue flicking against her pulse, "We don't have time. Everyone will wonder where I am and the last thing we need is Hoggle marching in."

"Then I'll lock the door," said Jareth.

"And he'll bang on it until we answer," said Sarah, "No one else knows you're awake, he'll think something's wrong."

Jareth sighed, "You're right I suppose," he said, nuzzling her shoulder, "Just this once you understand."

Sarah laughed, "Of course, Your Majesty," she said as he drew himself back up to his full height, taking her hand in his.

"Ready to go?" he said tugging her to the door, "You have yet to tell me why Ama's here."

Sarah pulled him to a halt, "You'll find out," she said, "Magic up to scratch?"

"Completely," said Jareth, "Why?"

Sarah tugged his hands to her waist, "Zap us to the steps outside the castle," she said with a giggle, "Make it all wind and glitter."

Jareth smiled, "As you wish."

Sarah held on tightly to him, closing her eyes as she felt the telltale shift of the world around her. A wind flew up around them and Sarah was glad of his arms about her as it felt set to rip her from his embrace. She only opened her eyes once more as she heard a surprised gasp over the wind followed by the cacophonous sound of goblin voices cheering.

She looked up at Jareth and couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he took in the view of his city. Goblins, elves, dwarves, kelpies, leprechauns and gnomes had all worked tirelessly the rebuild as mush of the city as possible, most of the foundations set and several buildings almost fully completed. Makeshift housing and a well placed camp sat on places still undeveloped, housing both the goblins and the workers.

"How is this…" Jareth began, words lost on him, "Who?"

Sarah smiled, "We received a few visitors not long after you saved the Labyrinth," she said noticing the five people in question crossing from the tent that had been kept aside for planning to where they stood, "Five vagabonds with nothing better to do."

Sarah could almost feel the shock in the Goblin King as he saw his brothers, dressed as simply as peasants and already dusty from the hours of working. Khepri was the first to break into a run, Sarah stepping aside as he caught his youngest brother in an elated hug.

"About time you joined the land of the living you old slug o' bed," he said, "Snoozing up there in the tower while everyone else does the work."

"Seems you have done well enough without me," said Jareth, accepting the embraces offered by all his brothers but seeming to hold a little tighter to Anubis, clearly shocked the most by his presence, "This is all so wonderful."

"Well it was your plans we followed," said Amadeus, "And Sarah's wise guidance in all our choices, your Regent has done you proud little bird."

"My Regent?" said Jareth, turning to the girl beside him, "Sarah, you took on the rule willingly?"

"Hoggle said as your heir it was my duty and I could let you down," she said, "Not after I saw what you were willing to sacrifice to save the Labyrinth. I only hope I made choices you'll approve of."

"Our people are smiling," said Jareth looking out over the goblins who were working as hard as the others gathered, "No greater testament than that. Thank you all for doing this, I feared there would be no hope."

"There's always hope Aten…Jareth," said Anubis, correcting the age old habit, "We could not stand by and let you or your people suffer. We brought with us food enough to see you through until spring and anything else you need will be granted."

Jareth stood silent for a moment, at a loss at the generosity shown before his requests had reached them, "I cannot begin to thank you, or repay you, for this."

"This is our way to thank you Jareth," said Khepri, "You saved us, all of us from a fate worse than any other. You paid for our freedom at the cost of your lands; Avalon owes you a debt far more than will ever be recognised so it is the Underground that will thank you. These lands will prosper again, under your rule as it did once before. We may only be Osiris' lesser sons but through you we have been granted back our time with Anubis and you have brought us a new little sister who I am sure will ever more be as dear to us as she of our blood. Jareth we stand not in battle or in ceremony, we can offer you no salute or ovation but our thanks are no less heartfelt."

"Are you trying to make me cry in front of my goblins Khepri-Amun?" said Jareth, "They shall never respect me again should you succeed."

"They shouldn't respect you anyway you arrogant young pup," the elder Fae countered playfully, "And drop the Amun or I shall pick up the Aten."

"Normal service resumed then," said Khonsu, "We should keep working, there is much to be done and I think Jareth needs some time to reacquaint himself with his people."

Jareth nodded, "I will need to see them all, to check how my newest additions fare."

"Speaking of new additions," said Sarah taking his hand, "Come with me."

Jareth bid his brothers a brief goodbye and followed Sarah through the city, pausing now and then to admire the works going on and thanking the people responsible for them. Finally they reached a small tent and Sarah swept aside the curtain to step inside. The goblins inside greeted her warmly before spotting their king and falling on his with joyful embraces.

When they finally quieted Sarah beckoned over two of the quieter goblins, a small goblin Jareth did no recognise held in his subject's arms.

"Bumble, Checkers, would you let me introduce His Majesty to your new daughter?" said Sarah, taking the tiny goblin from them and handing her to Jareth, "Your latest wish away, my King."

"Meredith?" said Jareth stroking the now pointy brown face.

"Renaissance," said Sarah, "Rennay for short. I named her for you and Hoggle suggested Bumble and Checkers for parents. Everything is recorded where necessary, Hoggle showed me how."

"Renaissance," said Jareth taking the little goblin hand in his gloved one, "Very fitting Sarah, I adore it, and a wonderful choice of parents too."

Checkers and Bumble couldn't have looked more proud as Jareth handed them back their new daughter, turning to greet the other who were in the tent.

Sarah had soon shown him round all the building works, glad by his pleasure in the decisions she had taken. He was especially pleased to see the fountains new design, far more elegant than the first, its centre piece the monument stone he had drawn.

They returned to the castle and Jareth led her to a large window that offered them a fine view over the city and the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled up at him as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Happy?"

Jareth nodded, "I am," he said, "Are you? Are you happy here Sarah? Could you be happy here?"

"I wouldn't have accepted the Regency is I wasn't," she said, "I love this kingdom, I love all the goblins and I love you and it seems to me to do that is to love everything you rule over because its all part of you. I am happy here Jareth, I would happily spend my life here by your side. The thought of being a queen terrifies me but to be your queen is all I want for all eternity."

Jareth bent and kissed her, "You will be a wonderful queen," he said looking out over the view once more and frowning playfully, "This shan't do, I want the very best view of all your hard work."

Sarah didn't have a chance to grab him as he wrenched open the window and threw himself head long out of it. She screamed as he plummeted to the ground but then he turned a perfect somersault and in an instant his human form was replaced by a beautiful snowy white owl. Long elegant wings spread wide, catching an updraft as he wheeled skywards. Sarah laughed at the random flight, hearing the bright, joyful screech that echoed through the lands beyond. All those below looked up and cheered at the sight.

Khepri took to his wings and joined his brother in the sky, the pair wheeling around one another in a juvenile game. Sarah left the window, running back out into the daylight and joining those watching the aerial display. Anubis took off one of his gauntlets and slipped it onto Sarah's arm. She held her arm up and soon Jareth landed on it, little weight but she was glad of the gauntlet as she saw the strong talons that dug into the leather. She stroked the downy feathers on his chest before lifting him back into the air, watching him take flight once more and waving him off as he circled the city. She heard his voice in her head and smiled.

"I'm going to stretch my wings, I've missed the sky," he said, "I'm sure you can cope, Your Highness."

xxxx

Jareth returned in the early evening and a party mood took the Goblin City. The revellers celebrated their victory and freedom well into the night before finally all retired to their beds. Sarah was one of the few who chose to stay up, finding herself in an elegant drawing room with Jareth, Khepri, Anubis and Ankhsut as they all told her stories of the past that had her laughing so hard she couldn't help but cry. Tiredness took her though as the night went on and she had soon lost herself in the crackle of the fire.

Jareth looked up from a particularly fiendish card game with his brother, noticing Sarah curled up in her chair by the fire, dark hair fanned out around her as she slept peacefully. He smiled.

"Seems Her Highness has worked too hard this week," he said playfully, "What have you do to my fiancée Khepri?"

The other king smiled fondly over at the girl, "She put her heart into all and spent most of her nights watching over you, she's earned her rest," he said, "Now stop trying to distract me, it's your draw."

Jareth picked up two cards and grimaced, "You've stacked the deck, I swear it."

"Vicious slander," said Khepri, "Anubis! Our brother is failing at cards once more."

"Because you've stacked the deck the way Father taught you," said Anubis, "One of his oldest tricks."

"I don't think I like this switch in allegiance anymore," said Khepri.

"I hate to interrupt gentlemen but I think Jareth has a visitor," said Ankhsut from her seat by the window. She threw up the sash and in buzzed a large scarab beetle, a scroll in its grip. It flew to Jareth and dropped the scroll onto the table in front of him. Jareth went to pick up the note but Khepri beat him to it, opening it up and reading it allowed.

"My dear son, Aten…henceforth the worst card player in the Underground and all round hopeless child…"

"Kip, shut up and give it here," said Jareth.

Khepri raised an eyebrow as he read on, "I wish to invite you and the Grand Duchess to Avalon, I want to welcome my youngest son home. Your sister is come home to us and sends her wishes also. Send reply with my aide and I trust it will be favourable. Yours etc. PS Should your brothers be with you as none but Horus appears to be in their Kingdom please extend my invitation therewith," he said before smiling over the paper, "Someone's back in Daddy's good books. I trust you'll be going."

"I don't go to Avalon," said Jareth.

"Sarah would love it," said Khepri, "Show her the wonders of the Fae capital."

Jareth looked over to the sleeping girl, "She would adore the city and the Pyramid," he said before sighing, "Hoggle can keep charge here for a few days and I long to see Anna again. Very well, write back to Father for me and tell him we will all leave on the morrow."

Khepri nodded and set about finding the stationary he would require as Jareth went to Sarah and picked her up gently, hushing her as she stirred until she curled sleepily into him.

"Tell Dad I look forward to seeing the old place again," said Jareth heading for the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jareth," said Khepri, "Pack for a ball, I think."


	19. Homecoming

Sarah looked at the trunks pile dup by the main door to the Royal suite and wondered why on earth they would need so much for a trip of only a few days. She was even more bewildered by the fact that two of the trunks contained a dozen or so new dresses of her own. The first she had known of their trip to Avalon was when she had been awakened by Jareth and a tray of breakfast that they'd shared in the quiet solitude of his bed chamber. In true Jareth fashion he had dropped it randomly into the conversation before turning to talk of the weather.

Sarah's initial shock had quickly turned to excitement but then nerves took over as she feared for her manners and upbringing in front of the Court of Avalon. Jareth had soothed her fears as best he could, assuring her she had already secured the good opinion of her brothers and few other people counted in his eyes. Sarah wasn't sure whether it was his words or his embrace that had soothed her more but she found herself happily agreeing to go.

She had been shocked once more when she entered the living room later to find at least three dozen fairies buzzing around the room. She watched as they took great swathes of material in their tiny hands, fashioning them into beautiful dresses of every colour and style Sarah could think of. Jareth stood in the middle of it all, only stepping from the fray when he saw her. He picked up a heavy, deep purple dress from where it lay over the arm of the sofa and carried it over to her. Sarah had taken it in amazement, stroking the warm velvet of the bodice.

He had refused any argument, all but begging that she allow him to spoil her after leaving her to run the kingdom alone for so long. She had accepted the gifts, dressing as quickly as she could in the gown he had given her and enjoying nothing more than the look on his face when he saw her in it.

Now she stood, in the same dress but covered with a long black coat, her hair pinned up under a lady's top hat, an elegant lace veil hanging down from the rim to cover her face. She looked in the mirror above the mantle, barely recognising herself as she looked more a heroine of Austen or Brontë than a twentieth century author. She knotted her fingers together, still unused to the soft leather gloves she wore. She turned as she heard the door to the bedroom open, forgetting her own worries as she couldn't help but smile at the Goblin King.

He could have easily been mistaken for an English gentleman, dressed for the hunt were it not for his wild mane of hair. Sarah crossed the room to him, running a hand along the sleeve of his elegant red coat.

"We should travel more often," she said as he took her free hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, "You look quite radiant my darling, I am almost loathed to share your appearance with anyone."

"Don't pretend you don't like showing off," said Sarah, "You can't wait for everyone to start staring at us."

"Perhaps not," said Jareth, sneaking a hand beneath her veil to cup her cheek, "Now truthfully precious, are you certain that you are happy to go?"

"I'm sure," said Sarah, "I'd be a fool to give up the chance to see Avalon."

"We shan't have time to see much this visit," said Jareth, "I cannot leave the Kingdom long, despite my brothers being willing to leave their best workers to help Hoggle."

"I know," said Sarah, "In a way I'm glad, I'll have to go back Above soon to explain everything and I want to spend some more time here."

"Don't speak of the Above just yet."

"I don't intend to go for long, that is if Avalon approves of me, and I'm sure you'll be welcome to visit. I want to be your wife by the summer."

Jareth smiled, rolling back the veil from her face and kissing her, "Are you sure I can't tempt you to the spring? End of the month?" he said, "Tomorrow?"

"Tempting," said Sarah, "But my Dad would kill you and then where would I be?"

"In widows' weeds, weeping over my grave I would hope unless you have another fellow on the side who you'll go running back to."

"Hmm?" said Sarah as he brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eye, "Nope, none that I can think of. You'll just have to stay on my Daddy's good side."

"So tell me then," said Jareth, "When would be the right time to ask him for the hand of his beautiful daughter?"

Sarah blushed before kissing him, "Let me know when you find this sister of mine won't you?"

Jareth sighed in playful exasperation, "Take a compliment for once in your life woman," he said, gently replacing her veil, "Ready to go?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm ready," she said with a small shudder, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be perfectly fine precious," he said, "Now then, everything's packed and you are looking quite perfect, no arguments dear lady, just one thing remains."

Sarah watched in confusion as Jareth picked up two long, wrapped parcels from on top of the trunks. He opened them up and Sarah was surprised to see their swords. He handed her hers before fastening his own about his waist. Sarah looked down at the blade in her hands.

"This isn't helping my nerves," she said, "Why do I need this?"

"Because no world is perfectly safe and we are about to travel on roads that do not come under the particular jurisdiction of either my lands or those of my brothers. There is rarely incident, very rarely, but I am always sure to travel cautious. I know how well you handle that blade and I would feel much better knowing it hung at your side."

Sarah ran a hand down the elegant scabbard, "I didn't think I'd ever have to pick this up again," she said, "I…Puck…I…"

"I know love," said Jareth, quickly sitting her down as she swayed a little. He tilted her face up to his, "Look at me. War made you a soldier and war forced your hand. I do not wake every morning with a desire to end someone's life but when faced with the prospect that if I don't kill them they will kill me and a hundred others I care for then the choice is made for me. The choice was made for you. Puck would have killed you and Anubis had he lived, you had no choice Sarah."

"I know," she said a little sadly, "I just need to learn to face my demons I guess."

"You are young and your first taste of war was far beyond that of some of the most seasoned warriors, understanding will come in time," said Jareth, "I would hope you can talk to me, if you need to."

"Of course I can," said Sarah lacing their fingers tightly, "And I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Besides, here's me a bag of nerves and I haven't even asked about you. Will this be your first time back to Avalon?"

Jareth nodded, "I have not returned since I became king here. Anna has always come to me or, when I meet old friends and such we would do so on neutral ground, my brother's lands or the Moraine."

"Moraine?"

"Queen Mizumi's lands," said Jareth before he cursed in a tongue Sarah was glad she could not understand, "I didn't even think that she might be there."

"By the look on your face I would say this is going to be an ex conversation," said Sarah covering their joined hands with her free one, "I promise I won't get jealous."

"I know but she will and in that lays our problem," said Jareth, "Mizumi was not some fling, she and I were engaged, weeks from marriage and I broke it off, two days after I had first seen you. She doesn't know your name but she knows a mortal was the focus of my attention when I called off our engagement. She's no fool, she'll know who you are and she will not take kindly to you I am afraid and her supporters…"

"Angel," said Sarah, pulling him from his tirade, "Don't worry about her. So your ex won't like me and some of her mates might be a bit bitchy, I don't care. The only opinion I need to be positive is Anna's, so long as she likes me I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Jareth smiled, "She will love you," he said, "But she shan't love me if we dawdle much longer and fail to arrive before nightfall."

He got to his feet and raised her up beside him. Sarah took the arm he offered her after he had fastened her sword about her waist and let him lead her from the room. Tibs and Cal raced ahead of them, bounding several yards ahead on the corridor before returning to their master and dancing around his legs. They headed to the throne room, the goblins in higher spirits than they had been and happy to see their king.

Sarah watched as Jareth spent a few moments entertaining his subjects with his crystals before explaining what would happen while he was away. Sarah was surprised to see him leave both Hoggle and Didymus in charge, albeit with very stringent instructions to contact him should anything happen. They said their goodbyes, some of the goblins growing rather emotional at their departure but Jareth assured them his absence would be brief, though he still had to quite forcibly detach one or two from his boots as they descended the stairs.

They stepped into the courtyard, works still busy around them, Jareth's brothers leaving the majority of their workers to continue with the build. Sarah was greeted warmly by the party that they would travel with to Avalon, glad to be going with so many friends. She watched as the servants brought out the trunks, loading them onto two large carriages pulled by strong cart horses.

She was glad when Jareth took her from all the activity, leading her over to where two elegant black horses stood side by side, one a proud stallion who stamped and snorted in greeting and the other a pretty young mare who danced in anticipation of her run. Jareth went to the male and patted his nose fondly before turning back to Sarah.

"Ama told me you'd spent a few days on horseback," he said, "How would you feel about riding to the Avalonian Sea?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for that yet," said Sarah, "It's only been a couple of days."

"Best way to learn, jump in with two feet," said Jareth, "I'll be beside you all the way and Donner here is one of the calmest mounts in the Underground."

Sarah smiled as he turned and patted the young mare, "Are you sure she'll like me? Where did you get her from?"

"She's mine, she and Blitzen must have run off in all the confusion when Oberon came," said Jareth, "I spotted them when I flew out last night, I assured them all was well and they brought themselves home. Donner won't let you fall and we shan't be at the gallop today. If you really feel uncomfortable after a mile or so you can ride with me or in one of the carriages."

"Will you ride beside me?" said Sarah.

"Every step of the way," said Jareth turning his attention to the mare once more, "Donner, bow for me."

The mare nudged his shoulder fondly before stretching out one leg and bending the other beneath her. Jareth went to Sarah and took her hand, leading her to the horse. Sarah frowned at the side saddle but quickly settled herself on it with Jareth's instructions. She yelped as Donner got back to her feet but Jareth kept the mare steady until Sarah relaxed. She watched on in envy as he swung himself up onto Blitzen's back with little effort, taking his reins in one hand before reaching over for Donner's. They both began walking without the need of any command, carrying Jareth and Sarah over to the rest of the party.

Hoggle soon brought the stirrup cup and once Jareth had explained the tradition, Sarah drank with the rest as Jareth once more reassured his subjects that his absence would number no more than a few days. They finally all turned from the city, Jareth creating a path through the Labyrinth with just a wave of his hand that they followed straight to the main gate. The others had soon outstripped them as Sarah slowly grew used to Donner's stride, Jareth never leaving her side despite Blitzen dancing beneath him as he wished for the pace of the others.

As they reached the top of the hill Jareth turned, looking back over the lands below. Sarah managed to turn Donner about and move next time him, the sight that greeted her far more appealing than the last time she had seen the view. Below the Labyrinth stretched out in all its intricate twists and turns, bright in the morning sunshine, the city beyond a hive of activity. The castle stood above it all, a glittering pinnacle that seemed to speak of the strength of a kingdom that had survived through hell.

"That's a bit more like it," said Sarah, "It's so beautiful Jareth."

"She's half yours now," said Jareth, "From here, as far as you can see to the horizon is the true expanse of my Kingdom."

Sarah gasped at the lands beyond, trying to imagine it bloomed with the richness of summer and wondering if anything in creation could rival it, "It's wonderful," she said, "So much to see."

Jareth took her hand and raised it to his lips, "One day we shall have forever to see it all," he said, "Our people will gladly receive you."

"Our people," she said, tears in her eyes, "It still gets me when you say that. The thoughts of such responsibility…"

"Responsibility that you will learn in time," said Jareth, "I shall be at your side throughout Sarah, I shan't hand you the Kingdom, pack my bags and run I promise. Now come along Your Grace before the others reach the coast before we've even left the gates. Trust Donner, she won't let you fall."

Sarah looked rather more poignantly at her hand still encased in his, "I won't fall," she said softly before releasing her grip and taking both hands to Donner's reins. Turning from the view of the city she saw the others far ahead, "If I give her her head…?"

"You won't fall," said Jareth, "I'll be right beside you. Trust her, give her a dig with your heel and she'll keep pace with the others."

Sarah tightened her grip on the reins and gave Donner a gentle kick, the horse didn't even flinch.

"Oh she's stubborn at times," said Jareth, "She'll follow her man though."

Without another word Jareth gave Blitzen the slightest kick and the stallion broke into a run, Donner soon following behind.

xxxx

They had been riding for an hour or so through open country and Sarah felt much more at ease as she rode with the sedate pace of the group. Jareth made it a point to show her every piece of flora and fauna that she would never have seen Above and Sarah found several stories come to mind that she longed to note down.

"So whose Kingdom are we in at the moment?" she asked as the horse trotted happily along the sandy road, open fields to their left and forest to their right.

"None of ours," said Khepri at her side, "Our Father once more is overseer of the Underground but these lands in terms of belonging are truly owned by Ra himself."

"Ra?" said Sarah.

"The God of gods, Ra, the Creator," said Khepri, "And our Great, Great Grandfather."

Sarah laughed, "That's one hell of a pedigree."

Jareth snorted indignantly, "Half a pedigree for me," he said, "I don't even know for sure which country Lilly comes from."

"A little more interesting than the rest of us though," said Khepri, "Our mothers are all ladies of Avalon, their histories unchanged for millennia. They…"

"What is it?" said Sarah as Khepri trailed off and Jareth seemed to be listening to something beyond her hearing.

Soon all around her the group came to a standstill, all the Avalonians listening to something Sarah couldn't hear.

"Khonsu," said Jareth, "Give me your bow."

Khonsu rode up alongside him and passed him his bow and quiver. Jareth swiftly strung the bow and aimed on the brightly feathered arrows.

"Anubis," said the Goblin King, "On my mark, ride for the Rian-cho Plains, away from the forest."

Something rustled in the trees ahead of them and Jareth pulled the flight to his chin before letting it go. A piercing shriek rang out from the bushes as all the horses flew up in fear before racing along the road, Anubis at their head. It was all Sarah could do to hang on for dear life as Donner ran without any command. She dared to look back and saw the twenty strong pack of orcs racing behind them, their speed almost identical of the horses. Khepri and Jareth kept their tail, stalling the orcs with frantic volleys but soon both quivers ran dry and the best they could do was flee as the orcs pressed closer at their backs.

If she had been looking Sarah would have sent the coach before her hit a stone and judder off its wheels to block the road but she saw it too late to control Donner's run and the startled horse bolted into the trees, not caring for the branches and bracken ripping at her and her mistress as she raced through. Although she could hear Jareth and Khepri following behind she knew the orcs were closer and she tried to free her hand from its death grip on Donner's reins to take hold of the sword at her side. She pulled it free but Donner leapt a low branch, Sarah's seat not strong enough to save her from being thrown. She landed with little grace but the sounds of the orcs behind her forced her swiftly to her feet. She raised her blade as the first advanced but before they could strike something large and white flew out of the trees behind her, followed by two of its fellows.

Sarah watched in awe as the three bright white wolves all but annihilated the front row of the assault. She screamed as one turned to her, its muzzle covered with the filthy black blood, and spoke.

"Up the tree, she-cub," it said, its voice deep and feminine, "Off the ground. Do not stand their shrieking, climb for your life."

Swallowing down her fear, Sarah tried to scale the tree behind her, the long skirt of her dress hindering her. She heard the wolf's voice once more from below before a long vine wrapped around her middle.

"Hedera, help her," it called as she was lifted onto the branch, "Fraxinus, protect her, shield her with your branches."

Sarah knew better than to fight as the vine kept a tight hold on her and the branches seemed to cocoon around her. She watched below as Jareth and Khepri finally broke through the trees and fell on the orcs and soon those that lived had fled, the rest a steaming pile between the Fae and the wolves.

Jareth looked up and offered the wolf pack a bow, "My thanks, my friends. Did you by any chance see a young woman pass this way on horseback?" he said, "The orcs were in pursuit of a young companion of ours."

The largest of the wolves looked up into the trees, "There's a little she-cub up there," came his gruff voice, "Funny looking creature, smells funny too."

"Oi!" cried Sarah indignantly, "I do not smell funny."

"She is a mortal, from the Aboveland, forest friends," said Khepri, "Sarah are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," called Sarah, "Stuck though."

Jareth stepped beneath the tree, "You're not stuck, just protected," he said laying a hand on the bark, "Fraxinus, Hedera, would you let Sarah down for me?"

Sarah stifled a yelp as she was once more lifted by the vine about her waist but this time lowered more happily into Jareth's arms. She smiled weakly as he stroked his hands over the velvet of her coat, double checking her for injuries.

"Are you alright?" he said.

Sarah nodded, "I'm fine, just a little shaken," she said, "Why were there orcs Jareth? Are the Unseelie back?"

Sarah jumped as the male wolf's voice rang out louder than before.

"Unseelie!" he cried, "Unseelie in these lands! Karee-nala must here of this."

Before she could even ask who Karee-nala was she saw Khepri drop to his knees and a moment later Jareth had tugged her down beside him.

"What the…"

"Forgive us, Forest Guardians," said Khepri, "We did not realise what company we kept."

The wolves chuckled before the female spoke, "You may not have known us Sons of Osiris but we know you," she said, "Do not fear any slight, rise children of Avalon and your young companion. It is not oft the Faerie world sees one of the Above travelling with two members of the Avalonian Royal Family."

Jareth got to his feet, helping Sarah to hers, "We do not number just two, mighty Guardians," he said, appearing far more humble than Sarah had ever seen him, "All Osiris' sons travel save for my brother Horus. We were on the road to the coast when we were beset by the orcs. Our companion…Lady Sarah, the Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, is not a seasoned rider and her mount spooked in the attack. We followed into the forest in fear for her safety."

"Let me see the mortal child's face," said the female.

Sarah raised her head, pulling back her gossamer veil to reveal her face. The female wolf walked over, nearly reaching Sarah's shoulder in her height and peering close to her face.

"This one has been a vessel of great power," said the wolf, "She has something of the Fae about her. What is your name she-cub?"

"Sarah…ma'am…I'm Sarah."

The wolf laughed, "Ma'am," she chuckled, "This one has sweet manners for an Above-lander. Lady Sarah, my name is Eanha, see you use it, and I am one of the Forest Guardians of Queen Karee-nala."

"Karee-nala," said Sarah, the name beginning to trigger a memory, "The Forest Queen and…and the three Guardians, Eanha, Miyaku and Kai."

The larger male wolf laughed, "This one knows us," he said, "How come you by such knowledge she-cub?"

"I read a lot sir…I mean Lord Miyaku," stuttered Sarah, "I read books, back Above, about this world. I remember a story about you all."

"A mortal with knowledge far beyond most and the companion of six of Lord Osiris' sons," said Eanha, "Why such favour? I sense a particular connection on your part Jareth-Aten. Oh yes child I know your name, no need to look so surprised."

Jareth managed a weak laugh, "Forgive me, Lady Eanha," he said, "I would not think my name to be of concern to the Guardians of Karee-nala."

"Know you much of our concerns little Fae?" said Kai, the before silent wolf speaking with a voice far younger than the other two. The wolf laughed, "You have you mother's spirit strong in your veins. Defiant even when faced with authority."

"You knew Lilijana?" said Jareth.

"We know all about you little Osiran," said Miyaku, "And we have watched you all since your births. Karee-nala has watched you and now you must meet her. It seems there is a tale to tell of the Unseelie and Karee-nala must hear it."

Jareth bowed, "I will tell Karee-nala the tale but we are expected in Avalon, our ship is due to sail two hours hence."

"Eanha will call her cubs and return with Khepri-Amun to the road," said Miyaku, "Word will be sent to your kingdoms of the orcs and your party will come with Kai and I to Karee-nala, she will see you to Avalon as swiftly as she may."

"As you wish my lord," said Jareth offering no argument, "Sarah will ride with me."

He whistled into the tress and soon a timid Donner emerged from her hiding place, nudging Sarah's arm as if asking for forgiveness. Sarah patted her fondly before Jareth took the reins and led her to Khepri, handing them to the elder Fae once he was seated upon his mount.

"Take care little bird," said Khepri, looking over to the two wolves who flanked Sarah either side, "They say Karee-nala held the Creator in her arms as a babe. This is a world beyond our magicks Jareth, she was here before time."

"She is beloved in the histories of Ra," said Jareth, "I fear her power but not her compassion. I will see you…where I next see you."

Khepri leaned down and hugged him, "All my love is with you," he said, "Take care."

"Come little Osiran," said Miyaku, "Do not delay."

"I come," called Jareth taking his brothers hand once more, "I am not afraid Kip."

Khepri nodded before clicking both horses back the way they had come, Eanha at his side. Jareth turned back to the wolves, leading Blitzen over and lifting Sarah onto his back before climbing up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took hold of the reins. Miyaku and Kai headed onwards into the woods, leading them a winding path through the trees. Sarah ran her hands over his before turning slightly to look at him.

"You're tense," she said, "What's going to happen with this Karee-nala?"

"I don't know," said Jareth, "All I know is that no-one from Avalon has gazed on Karee-nala and told the tale. She is…its so hard to explain…the Creator made the world as we know it but something existed before it. Karee-nala is from that time. She is one of the gods of our god, she transcends time, space, matter, reason, born yet unborn and her guardians wish for us to speak with her. If I wasn't so utterly terrified…"

Sarah leaned back against him, "I don't understand," said Sarah, "But you're with me, I'm not scared."

"Just stay close to me," said Jareth, "Whatever happens, stay close to me."

They rode on in silence, Miyaku and Kai never once looking back at them as they kept going deeper into the woods. Finally they came to a halt on the edge of a small clearing and Miyaku turned back to them.

"Your mount stays here, as do your weapons," he said, "All of the little Osiran."

Sarah laid her sword on the ground before the wolves before Jareth lay down his alongside Khonsu's bow and quiver. Sarah tried to conceal a smile as he then pulled a small knife from his boot and from the cuff of his coat, setting them down also.

"Step into the tree circle and pray for our lady's favour," said Kai, "Be truthful in all, she sees far more than hearts and minds."

Jareth took Sarah's hand firmly in his, keeping her close to his side as they stepped into the clearing. Sarah hugged his arm, half tempted to hide her face in his sleeve as they awaited the arrival of the Forest Queen. The air was still as if the trees themselves were holding their breath and no sounds echoed out from the woods beyond. The silence was so peaceful Sarah could almost feel her eyelids dropping shut as sleep tried to take her.

Their wait grew longer and longer until finally the trees before them parted and Sarah couldn't keep the joyful yelp from her voice. Before them stood a glittering white unicorn, silver hair flowing out in a breeze no one else could feel. Her silver horn caught the sunlight, near blinding them both with its flash but thankfully distracting their attention from her fathomless black eyes. Sarah followed Jareth to the ground as he knelt before the queen with his head bowed. She heard nothing but soon felt aware of the serene presence before her. She felt the impossibly soft muzzle brush her cheek before moving over to Jareth. She stiffened in surprise as she heard the soft voice in her head.

'Rise children and be not afraid.'

Sarah got to her feet and tentatively raised her gaze, tears springing to her eyes as she regarded Karee-nala once more.

'Welcome Sarah Williams of the Above,' she said, 'Have no fear of me child, if you bring no threat I shall present none.'

Sarah nodded desperately, unable to recall how to form words.

'Don't be frightened to look at me, youngest of Osiris.'

"Lady I cannot," said Jareth, keeping his eyes on his boots, "I would not dare gaze on Ra should he appear before me. The sight of Karee-nala is not for my eyes."

'Sweet boy, you gaze upon the forest with no fear. Am I not the forest? Am I not the wind? Have I not cradled you in my branches when I have walked with my brethren in the forests of your realm? Raise your eyes and behold me child, you are quite worthy.'

Jareth finally raised his gaze, his reaction almost identical to Sarah's as he finally took in the sight of the queen. He finally found his voice and managed a self-deprecating laugh, "And I always believed it all myth," he said.

'Most on Avalon do, we are older even than the stars, myth is the place for us now but your words to my guardian have awoken a fear in me. Tell me Jareth-Aten, seventh son, of this Unseelie invasion.'

Soon they were sat in the glade recounting the tale of their reunion and the battle they had faced to Karee-nala and her guardians. The queen listened, quizzing them on occasion until she was satisfied with the tale.

'This is most concerning,' said Karee-nala, 'I slept too long this time and did not feel the threat come. The fate of many worlds was saved by you and your comrades Jareth-Aten.'

"I only hope my actions were enough to prevent it happening again," said Jareth, "Karee-nala they say you can see what will come to our world, I beg you to tell me whether or not our efforts were in vain."

'What I see and what I tell, seventh son, are two different things and your path is yet veiled. You shall have many choices before you that will cause effect for good or ill. You are yet full young to be in full contact with your power, you have much yet to learn.'

Jareth near pouted, "You sound exactly like my Father."

Karee-nala laughed, 'He is wise, dear Osiris, for one so very young. Jareth to me your father is but a babe, you are so very very much younger. Do not rush to understand things you must grow ready for. As for you Sarah of the Above, I can see your path woven with Jareth's, unbreakable. Life will deal you trials, more so than many of your species will ever see but you are certain to be strong if you cling to each other. Your paths were woven before Ra, before even I. Jareth was born a soul in two, a twin at his side but part of that splintered light found its way to the true mortal realm. You are a part of each other.'

Sarah reached for Jareth's hand, "We knew that one already," she said,

'Preaching to the converted it seems,' said Karee-nala, 'And now we must leave if we are to meet with your friends. Jareth, your mount, is he swift?'

"As swift as his name my lady," said Jareth.

'Then he will run with us. I will place a charm on him to help him find even greater speed while bearing you both. Miyaku resume your patrol, take your wolves and hunt down any more orcs that prowl. Kai will run with us.'

"My queen," purred Miyaku with a bow before disappearing into the forest.

Jareth lifted Sarah onto Blitzen's back after they had collected their weapons, climbing up once more behind her, "Hold on tightly," he said, "I have a feeling we may rival those Ferraris you so desire."

"Oh God," said Sarah as Karee-nala came over and touched her horn to Blitzen's muzzle, the horse whinnying in shock before stamping and snorting as he seemed to grow in stature beneath his riders.

'Kai, take the point.'

Sarah shrieked as they broke into a ferocious run, Blitzen faster than anything she'd ever experienced as they raced through the forest after Karee-nala and Kai. Sarah closed her eyes and hung on for dear life, hearing Jareth laughing with delight at the speed they were travelling as he sat behind her.

"Sarah open your eyes," he said wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, "Trust me love."

Sarah forced her eyes open and clung to the saddle in front of her until her fingers were white, desperately trying not to scream as she could barely focus on the greenery rushing passed. She was glad though after several minutes that pace of the run began to slow. Karee-nala and Kai came to a stop as they broke through the tree line. Sarah thanked whatever had given her the bravery to keep her eyes open as she looked out over the glittering coast below, an elegant ship bobbing by the jetty.

'Here is where we must leave you,' said Karee-nala, 'To venture further than these woods in any form for me now would mean death, too few believe in my existence to trust me and these are dark times.'

"I will see you remembered my lady," said Jareth.

'That is not your work seventh son, my time is over, it is up to the Fae to take care of the worlds now. You have much ahead of you to achieve, perhaps you can think of your path as you await your party for it seems we have beaten them to the port.'

"The gifts of Karee-nala are generous indeed," said Kai, "You are fortunate young Osiran."

Jareth bowed as best he could from the saddle, "All is appreciated and I am…we are greatly honoured to have met with you."

'We will meet again seventh son. Avalon may forget her debt to you but I shall remember your actions beyond eternity. Now ride and head swiftly to your forefathers' lands. Lady Sarah, here our paths must separate for we are not to meet again. Adieu, sweet child.'

"Goodbye," said Sarah, tears springing to her eyes, "I'm probably quite ignorant of exactly what an honour it is to meet you but thank you for even considering me worthy."

Karee-nala laughed, 'Your future, young mortal, will prove your worth. Goodbye.'

With their final farewells Jareth clicked Blitzen onwards, the horse descending the hill with effortless precision. Sarah glanced back over Jareth's shoulder to see both Karee-nala and Kai had disappeared. She looked up at Jareth, the Fae silent and distant.

"Alright?" she said.

Jareth blinked a little before smiling down at her, "My brothers will never believe us," he said, "A unicorn, Karee-nala herself, I thought she was no more than a myth."

"You reacted as though you believed in her when you realised who the wolves were," said Sarah.

"If an angel appeared to you and announced he was Gabriel or Uriel how would you react?" said Jareth, "Faith to me, since everything that happened with Akhen, is something to be avoided…I guess Ra wants me back."

"Well Karee-nala seems to like you," said Sarah turning back to the view and noticing that the sea before them seemed bright blue in one place and a dull grey the other, "Jareth, why does the water look like that?"

"The Meeting of the Worlds," he said, "The blue water is the Avalonian Sea, the grey…well that's the River Styx."

"So across that…"

"The Beyond," said Jareth, "To reach Avalon we must sail parallel to the Styx, just touching when we utter the spell, then we will break onto clear water. Do not worry though, we travel with the Jackal god, the Styx will have no power."

"Is this a time to mention that I get dreadfully sea sick?" said Sarah as they finally hit the jetty and dismounted.

Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead and Sarah knew there was far more than affection in the gesture, "You will be fine," he said looking back up to the woods, "I have a feeling we have more than angels watching over us now."

An hour passed before they saw their party on the road at the top of the cliff and they were soon rushed by their friends, only believing their story because of their own meeting with Eanha and their cubs. They boarded the ship, the servants loading on the trunks and the horses before bowing to their masters and departing for their homes. Sarah sat on the top deck, watching the servants depart.

"You look concerned my lady," said Ankhsut as she sat beside her.

"Where's the crew?" said Sarah.

Ankhsut waved a hand to three of the brothers, "They were at sea often as boys, no finer crew could we have. Do not worry so; you will have your Jareth beside you once we are at sea."

"I hope so," said Sarah as she felt the ship shake beneath her as the sails went up and they pulled away from the dock.

Khepri stood at the wheel, calling commands to his brothers who followed them with expert ease. Sarah finally caught sight of Jareth, his jacket abandoned and his white silk shirt open at the neck, leaping from rope to rope with the grace of a cat. He and Anubis could almost have passed for a practiced team as they tied off the sails to make the most of the wind, Jareth ending up lounging in the rigging when they were done before he caught her watching and swung himself down from his perch, Ankhsut making a quick getaway as he landed.

Sarah smiled at his appearance, "Show off," she said, "What's gotten into you?"

Jareth settled himself on the bench beside her, "Nerves I think," he said, "I have not set foot on Avalon since I became king and hear I am, sailing home to that isle with my brothers as I did so often when I was young. Plus I am still recovering from our meeting back on shore."

Sarah was about to answer when a chill went through her and she shivered. She hugged her arms around herself, "It's gone so cold."

Jareth lost all bravado as he looked out over the water, "We're touching the Styx," he said before taking her hand in his, "Come with me."

Sarah let him raise her to her feet and lead her to the side of the ship. She balked as she saw the murky grey water but Jareth took a gentle hold of her shoulders.

"Do not be frightened," he said, "You're safe."

Sarah peered a little further over the edge and swiftly took hold of his hand, "There are people in the water," she said, her voice a low whisper, "There are people floating in the water."

"Souls who refuse to pass," said Jareth, "They refuse to stand before my Father to pass Beyond and so they float, not living but not passed."

"That's horrible," said Sarah, "Those poor people."

"It's their choice," said Jareth, "They'll call to Osiris when they are ready. Here."

Sarah turned to him, seeing a crystal in his hand. She took it without question, cradling it in her hand, "What's this in aid of?"

"You're still shaking," said Jareth, "And I think you'll feel better with a little protection."

Sarah smiled, "Your magic?"

"I promised to give it back to you," said Jareth.

Sarah looked down at the crystal in her hand, "How do I take it back?"

"Well," said Jareth with a wicked smile as his hand covered hers, "There are many ways but there is one way I particularly wish to try."

His lips met hers, gently at first but then with more passion as Sarah felt the power from the crystal slip into her palm and travel deep into her veins but rather than travel to her tattoo it rested squarely in her heart. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him back with equal passion.

"Hey down there," came Anubis' voice, "Save that for Avalon. Take Sarah to the bow Jareth, let her see how we break onto open water."

Jareth released her and led her to the bow of the ship, tucking her close beside him as she still stared a little warily at the grey water of the Styx as it mixed with the clearer blue.

"You're safe, trust me."

"Always," said Sarah as she heard Khepri's voice begin a chant from the wheel behind, "What's he saying?"

"It's The Call, the plea to the waters to allow us to pass," said Jareth, "Only those who know the words may open the gateway."

The air before them seemed to shimmer, the horizon blurring with the waters until Sarah had to blink to even see ahead of her. Power crackled all around them and she felt Jareth's arms tighten around her as the ship seemed to be trying to push through some invisible force field.

"Do not fear it darling," he said, "Don't fight against the magic; you must learn to embrace it. This is your future my queen."

"Do let go," said Sarah before she shut her eyes and let the power wash over her, pulling her over the barrier between the world of the Fae until everything fell still and all she could hear was the lap of the waves against the ship. She dared to open her eyes, gasping at the glittering green isle that had appeared on the horizon. The water was crystal blue all around them, no trace of grey, and crested with pure white foam as they tore through the water on the wind. She turned to see Jareth still behind her, his eyes giving away how the sight was affecting him. She turned fully in his arms and ran a hand beneath the open front of his shirt, feeling the beat of his heart.

"Tell me how you feel," she said, leaning in to press a kiss at his throat.

"Terrified," he said before smiling, "Bloody fantastic. I'd forgotten how beautiful she was."

"How long till we're there?" said Sarah.

"An hour or so," said Jareth taking her to the side of the boat and sitting down to watch the water, conjuring a small flute to his hand, "Then you shall have the dubious pleasure of meeting my step mother."

"A fair price if it means I get to meet Anna," said Sarah.

"You'll meet her," said Jareth, as Sarah settled herself beside him, watching Avalon grow closer and closer. He raised the pipe to his lips and began to play as the waves below kept time, Sarah losing herself in the majesty of the sight before her.

She only awoke from her study of the distant shore as a louder slap than the waves came from beneath them. She looked down in the water as Jareth ceased his playing and did the same and saw three figures below. Sarah frowned at the three beautiful mermaids who clung to the side of the boat, even more so at the flirty smiles they were flashing at the Goblin King.

"Hello ladies," said Jareth, "A little far off shore for you isn't it?"

"The sea told us you were returning," said one, her voice melodic and low.

"We had to see," said another, "Come into the water little prince."

"I may have been away but I know what will happen if I follow that request," said Jareth before taking Sarah's hand and pressing his lips to the back of it, "Besides, all the wonders of the water world and you my siren beauties hold nothing in comparison for me now."

Sarah smiled shyly as the mermaids made desperate sounds of petulant protest below, "Sorry girls," said Jareth as they splashed back beneath the waves. He turned to Sarah and turned back her veil, "I'm already spoken for."

Sarah sighed as he kissed her softly, all thoughts and questions forgotten in the span of his arms.

They spent the remainder of the journey watching the isle ahead grow larger and larger until Jareth disappeared to find his jacket and returned to her dressed as he had been that morning. They soon pulled the ship up to a wooden jetty and Anubis and Khepri leapt off to tie them in. Sarah clung to Jareth's arm as they descended the ramp; several Egyptian clad servants rushing passed them onto the boat to unload the cases and horses, and approached a Fae wearing an Ibis head mask. The Ibis bowed low to Jareth.

"Prince Aten, welcome home."

"My thanks Master Thoth," said Jareth, "Might I present the Lady Sarah for your records, Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth."

"Welcome Lady," said Thoth, "I am the Chief Gatekeeper of the shores of Avalon and you are most welcomed to these lands."

Sarah managed an elegant curtsey before Thoth began herding them all to the horses. Jareth did not even need to ask as they approached Donner and Blitzen, lifting Sarah onto Blitzen's back and climbing up behind her as he handed Donner's reins to a servant. Thoth took the point, leading them up the path that wound up the cliff, Sarah not failing to notice that the brothers all rode behind in order of age. She looked around her as they climbed, enjoying the elegant coastline that reminded her of England on a bright summer's morning, the land above them lush and green. She knotted her fingers with Jareth's at her waist, feeling the tenseness in his hand alone at the welcome that may yet await them.

She studied the top of the cliff, noticing colour fluttering in the breeze but unable to make anything else out. The climb seemed painfully slow and long but they finally broke the top and the five brothers ahead turned with conspiratorially grins as the party gathered there was revealed, flags of every colour raised in high salute and forming a path to Osiris in his golden chariot. The brothers spilt till only Jareth stood in the path, Osiris raising a hand to bid him forward.

Jareth dismounted and helped Sarah down, taking her hand, "I was hoping he would do something low key," he whispered to her, "Just follow my lead."

Sarah nodded, saying nothing as he led her down the flagged corridor to where Osiris stood, dropping into a curtsey as Jareth finally bowed low to his father. As they rose though Sarah couldn't help but smile as she saw Osiris' face change from that of a ruler and lord to a father far too relieved to be welcoming his son home to offer formal speeches. He stepped down off his chariot, sweeping Jareth into a tight hug before the younger Fae could react.

"You're home at last," he said, "My Romany babe, I did not think you would answer my call."

"My refusal of this island caused much of my lands devastation," said Jareth, "I owe it to my people to seek Avalon's future good favour…and I have missed you, so very much."

Osiris pulled back to regard him fully, "You still look upon me bearing her eyes my smallest boy," he said, "Come home. Tonight we shall keep the formalities for, now you are my son alone, a son too long absent. You shall ride to the pyramid with me."

Jareth stepped back, "I have another to ride with," he said taking Sarah's hand, "Father this is Sarah, my betrothed."

Osiris smiled in surprise at the news, "The young warrior from the battlefield," he said taking her hand from Jareth's, his eyes widening further, "A mortal?"

"From the Above," said Jareth, "My Labyrinth's greatest questor and now she stands as its saviour and future queen."

Osiris raised Sarah's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, "Then welcome, daughter," he said, "Here I stand, granted back a son and with him I receive the future. Ra smiles on me today."

"Yeah," said Sarah sharing an indulgent smile with Jareth, "He seems to be doing that a lot today."

"As cryptic as my son," said Osiris, "Then come, my children, the pyramid awaits and you shall both ride in my chariot for I would have Avalon see her champions."

Their journey to the pyramid was more a carnival than a procession, the crowds cheering as they passed through the gates and into the great capitol of the Fae world. Sarah was in awe of the sight, reminded of every great city of wonder she had read of in her books as a child. Jareth pointed out the sights to her, the palace of the High King over on the side of a great snow capped mountain in the distance, the school where he had learned his magic that seemed almost a small city itself in its size but it was the great, sandy coloured pyramid that loomed ahead that truly caught her.

If the torch lined pathway had not been terrifying enough, the great doors that swung open into the golden, marbled entranceway had Sarah clinging to Jareth's hand all the tighter. Osiris led them in, only the brothers and their wives remaining as they servants hurried off elsewhere. Two young men, dressed in Egyptian garb, bowed to their lord before rushing to open an adjoining door.

Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand, "Enter the dragon," he whispered.

Sarah went to question him when her attention was caught by the woman in who appeared in the doorway. Out of place but regal in her bright red and gold gown she glided across the floor, half a dozen male servants grovelling in her wake. Her skin was dark and flawless, decorated by golden jewellery and the live snake that wrapped itself like a scarf around her neck and arm. Her long black hair fell long and poker straight and Sarah couldn't help but be astounded by her beauty but the disdainful look in her eyes even when regarding her husband marred her greatly in Sarah's eyes.

Still she found it hard to take her eyes off her as she fawned over a very uncomfortable looking Anubis before greeting each of Jareth's brothers tersely and with little affection. Dismissing those gathered to change before tea Sarah felt herself tense as she realised the time had come for her and Jareth to fall under the cold gaze but Isis simply turned her back and began to walk away.

"Isis," said Osiris, his temper clearly reined, "Aten is returned to us, my queen."

Isis turned, feigning surprise as she looked coolly at Jareth, "So it is," she said, "Oh my Aten you are much altered, you were such a handsome boy when you left. Pity."

"You are unchanged though, my lady," said Jareth with affected patience, "Ever the same."

Isis walked over offering her hand, "Now, now, so long apart and you have forgotten to call me mother."

Jareth bristled but kissed her hand all the same, "Not altered at all…Mother," he said as Isis smiled cruelly, her free hand deliberately caressing his cheek, her thumb tracing the edge of his damaged eye.

"Welcome home Aten," she said before looking over to Sarah, "And you have brought your handmaiden, how sweet."

"Might I introduce the Grad Duchess of the Labyrinth, the Lady Sarah," said Jareth, his voice tense, "My future wife and queen."

Isis looked taken aback a moment before grinning cruelly, "Charming, a mortal," said purred, "How very poetic. You must change, you stink of horses and salt, and you cannot stand before company dressed as peasants. You will come down for tea and then you will change for the ball. Aten, make sure Her Grace wears white for the reception tonight, she is not yet a queen and should not be confused with the ladies of Avalon."

Jareth looked set to protest but thought better of it at the look Isis threw him, "Of course," he said, his grip on Sarah's hand all but unbearable but she endure it all the same, "We will come down as soon as we have seen my sister."

"Oh you have missed her," said Isis, "She wasn't faring well indoors today so I had her nursemaid take her out for a lovely long, long walk."

"Nanny Shee is not a nursemaid," said Jareth, his temper near bettering him, "She is Anastasia's companion."

"Of course dear," said Isis sweeping from the room without another word, her servants following with little complaint.

Osiris crossed quickly to them but Jareth spoke before he could, "Vile woman," he spat, "Father…"

"I know but bear her," said Osiris, "For my sake Aten."

"Jareth," the Fae corrected before turning to Sarah, "I'm sorry about her, if you want we can return to the Goblin City on the next tide."

Sarah smiled, "I'm fine and you need to see your sister."

"Jareth," said Osiris, "I know she is had work but Oberon is her brother, you know antagonising her only leads to more trouble and he will be after trouble after Mab is done with him. Besides, I am bound by the terms of your adoption not to intervene."

"I would think your terms as my Father would outweigh those of my adoption by that harpy but then I was always fanciful," said Jareth taking Sarah's hand once more, "We're going upstairs, we won't be coming down for tea, I'll ring for something to be sent to us in one of the rooms upstairs. I will see you at the ball."

"Aten…" said Osiris in defeat.

"My name is Jareth," he said, "The name you and my Mama gave me or had you forgotten. My sister isn't even here."

"She'll be home soon," said Osiris as Jareth began to lead Sarah to another door, "Jareth…"

Jareth said nothing as he stepped through the door, Sarah only able to briefly look back and offer Osiris a pained smile which he returned before heading off in another direction. When they were out of ear shot Sarah tugged on Jareth's hand to stop him but he wouldn't slow as he started up the staircase.

"You didn't have to speak to your Dad like that."

Jareth slowed but didn't stop their climb. He was silent for a long moment before he sighed, "I know," he said before groaning in frustration, "This is why I never come here. Isis is a witch and he winds me up by refusing to confront her. These few days will no doubt result in an argument and here you are stuck in the middle of it all when all I should be concerned for is you enjoying your visit. I wish I could just take you back to the castle, listening to the goblins raise hell downstairs before they finally quiet and I can have you call to myself in our chambers."

"I am enjoying myself," said Sarah, "You warned me Isis would be a witch; she was a witch, end of story. She's one out of how many? I love your brothers, I know I'll get to like your Dad and I hope I'll find a friend in Anna but at the end of the day I'm with you and for all I care we could be here or somewhere far worse and all that would matter is that we're together."

Jareth stopped outside an ornate door and kissed her, "Well you are braver than I," he said, "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too," she said, "And don't you go forgetting that with all these pretty Fae ladies about."

Jareth opened the door, "You know I won't," he said, leading her into the room, "Welcome to my childhood."

Sarah giggled as she looked around the room, far from the opulent chambers of his castle the room she stood in was simple, filled with toys and books strewn on every surface making their trunks laid at the foot of the large bed look out of place.

"I must have been little more than fourteen when I last stayed here," said Jareth picking up a tin soldier from beside a wooden fort and holding it fondly, "I boarded at the school, my choice not Father's, and then I went straight to the army barracks. I'm surprised he's not had it altered."

"He probably wants to keep a little bit of you," said Sarah picking up a stuffed animal she couldn't fathom the species of, "This would be Toby's dream room right now."

Jareth smiled, "When we're married he can have a room ten times this at the castle for whenever he visits," he said as he unpinned her hair and gently removed her hat, letting her hair fall loose over his hands, "I don't think I could ever have dreamed in my youth though of having such a beautiful woman share this room with me."

Sarah fiddled with the buttons of his jacket, "So I won't be fulfilling any adolescent fantasies tonight then?" she said, seeing his eyes darken.

"You may fulfil a few recent ones though," he said, "We can always miss the ball."

"But if we miss the ball," said Sarah stepping closer till she was flush against him, "I won't be able to the dance, pressed against you, while you tell me exactly what you want to do to me when you get me alone."

"Wench," he muttered as she unbuttoned his coat and shirt, running her hands over the skin beneath, "I know you're teasing me."

Sarah smirked, "Well we were told to change," she said, "And I'll need your help with this dress. We might not have the time for everything before one of your brother's comes searching for us but we have time for a little play."

Jareth groaned as she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his breeches, "Who am I to deny my lady," he said as she stroked him, "What kind of play did you have in mind?"

"Something I enjoyed before we were interrupted back at the castle," she said, "Something these scandalous pants of yours all but beg me to do."

"By the gods," moaned Jareth as she sank to her knees before him, "You'll be the death of me wench."

Sarah smiled up at him wickedly, "Well don't flake out on me just yet," she said, "Hell of a way to go though."

xxxx

It was an hour before they next emerged from the room, Jareth dressed in his more customary Goblin King attire and Sarah in a simple burgundy dress that Jareth had helped her into after taking great time and pleasure in removing her riding clothes. It had only been the bell for tea that had stopped them going any further as they awaited the inevitable knocking of someone coming to fetch them when their absence was realised. They had chosen to beat the actions of whoever came for them by finding a quiet room away from theirs in which to hide until the chances of being dragged down to Isis had passed.

They left the room and hurried down the corridor, Jareth leading her by the hand as they searched for somewhere suitable. A shrill shriek startled them to a halt before someone thumped up the corridor after them, grabbing Jareth and lifting him off the ground with ease.

"It can't be, sure it can't be," came the broad Irish accent, "Gods be praised, little Jack, it is you."

Jareth turned as he was set back on his feet and embraced the stout woman warmly, "Hello Nana," he said hugging her tightly, "It's been too long."

"Too long, 'e says," said the woman, "A good millennium since yer were on Avalon and yer just say too long. Oh but look at yer, ain't yer become a handsome thing…still too skinny though, you always were too skinny."

"Well I have clearly been too deprived of your cakes," said Jareth, "Oh it's good to see you."

The woman pulled back and looked at Sarah with a gleam in her eye, "And who's this little treasure?"

"This is Sarah, Nana," said Jareth, "The woman quite crazy enough to agree to marry me. Sarah, this is Nanny Shee, she raised me."

"Pleased to meet you," said Sarah, her voice muffled by Nanny's ample chest as she was bundled into a hug.

"Oh a wedding," she said, "And finally someone other than that dreadful Mizumi for you Jareth. Anna must be so pleased, I'm surprised she said nothing to me of it."

"She doesn't know Nana, I've not had a chance to see her yet," said Jareth.

"Well get to her then, no point wasting yer breath on an old gal like me when she's a'waiting. She's in the music room, go on go. I'll go down and bring yer up some tea, tell her ladyship downstairs you've got better company to keep."

Jareth pressed a kiss to Nanny's cheek, "You are a wonder, Nana," he said before taking Sarah's hand and running further down the corridor, "Thank you!"

They rounded a corner and came to a large door which was slightly ajar, music from a piano echoing from within. The door swung silently as Jareth opened it, revealing the elegant music room and the young, blonde woman sat by the piano with her back to them. He stepped into the room, with a finger to his lips before creeping soundlessly across the carpet until he stood behind his sister. He formed a crystal and swept it down into her gaze, crouching down beside the stool.

"Jack?" came the soft, sweet voice as she turned to face him, "Jack!"

Jareth laughed as she flung her arms around his neck as he lifted her up off the stool with practised ease, spinning her out and away from the piano. Anna shrieked with delight, clinging all the tighter to him.

"Oh I've missed you," she cried pressing a kiss to his lips, "I thought I would never see you again."

"You don't get rid of me that easily, tinker," said Jareth keeping her in his arms, "I couldn't bear to be without you anyway. Anna I love you to death."

"I love you too," said Anna as Jareth lowered her to her feet but kept a tight hold of her.

"Annie," he said, "I want you to meet someone."

Anna looked over as he waved to the door and smiled brightly, looking for a moment between her brother and the girl in the doorway, "Sarah?" she said in amazement, "You are, you're Sarah aren't you?"

Sarah nodded, crossing the room as Jareth beckoned her over and taking Anna's outstretched hand, frowning a little as the other woman seemed to be clinging to Jareth as though he were the only thing keeping her upright.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she said, "Titania told me that Jareth had found you and now you're here, well…"

"I can almost hear those cogs in your mind turning Anastasia," said Jareth.

"I'm glad to meet you," said Sarah before Anna seemed to stumble in Jareth's grip, "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, "I just need to sit down," she said before looking to her right and crooking a finger to beckon something over.

Sarah looked on in confusion as a wheeled wicker chair rolled from beside the piano to Anna' side. The Fae lowered herself into it and sighed with relief.

"Standing is hard, I've had no practice in a while," she said, "I had no chance to when I was in the forest."

Sarah gaped as realisation hit her, "You…you're…"

"Oh Jareth," said Anna, "Please tell me you told her. You really are quite useless; you know that, people always end up so shocked because everyone refuses to tell anyone that I'm crippled."

"You're not crippled," said Jareth vehemently.

Anna slapped his arm, "You're blind as well as useless," she said though her voice was filled with fondness, "Sarah, I'm sorry if this is a shock to you. I will tell you what happened but rest assured I am well, my legs just don't work like everyone else's and this big poppet of a brother feels the need to protect me by biting his tongue."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah at a loss for anything else.

"Don't be," said Anna, "I'm not. I have never known any other way. Jareth got the dancing feet and I got the brains, it was a fair deal."

"And the cheek," said Jareth as Sarah laughed.

Anna smiled sweetly up at him, "I am but your apprentice there dear brother," she said, "Now come, shall we not all sit, we have much to talk of and, even though neither of you have spoken yet on the matter it seems Jareth that you have brought me my first true sister who I am quite anxious to get to know. Be a dear Jack and ring the bell for Nanny."

Sarah smiled as she followed Anna to a table in the corner, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," she said.

"Well if you have heard as much about me as I have about you, albeit before you both met again, I'm sure we will have much to discuss," said Anna, as Jareth went to the corner of the room to ring the bell, "He loves you and by the look in your eyes you love him and that's all I need to know."

"I dread the conspiracy already occurring," said Jareth joining them, "Why do I feel you two from now on will be nothing but trouble?"

"Because you know me too well Jack, my darling," said Anna, "Now Sarah, tell me, has Jareth told you the tale of him, the pony and the vegetable stall accident in the market when he was ten?"


	20. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut

Sarah happily spent the afternoon laughing at Anna's stories of Jareth, the Goblin King taking them all in good humour though clearly only because of who the person telling them was. Sarah would have known they were twins even if she had never been told the fact, the two so similar in their mannerisms and humour though Anna had a far softer quality than her brother. Despite the distraction of the conversation, Sarah's curiosity was still peaked and at the next lull she dared her question.

"Tell me to keep my nose out if it's none of my business but how…" she said, trailing off and gesturing to Anna's chair.

"Its no secret," said Anna with a smile, "When my Mother gave birth to me it was complicated, they did not realise there were two of us and before they could help I was delivered awkwardly. My nerves were damaged to the extent that I can feel and move my legs but they cannot bear my weight enough to allow me to walk, of course by the time anyone realised anything was wrong it was too late and magic, even that of my Father, cannot heal everything. The gods smiled on me though, they gave me a strong brother to carry me around everywhere and generally fuss me to death."

Jareth took her hand, "One day I'm going to see you walk," he said fondly, "And kick Isis in the teeth."

"You are a wicked hearted creature," said Anna, swatting him, "Why only allow me to kick her in the teeth?"

Sarah laughed, "You like her as much as he does then?"

"Oh I love the dear old dragon," said Ann, her voice a feminine replica of her brother's when laced with sarcasm, "She shall not take too kindly to you Sarah I'm afraid, she is dear friends with Old Mosquito."

"Mosquito?"

"Anna's pet name for Mizumi," said Jareth.

"Pet name, ha! Wicked old witch," said Anna, "You do not know how relieved I was when this one swan dived himself off the balcony besotted with thoughts of you and told me he was calling off his engagement to that viper."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Swan dived Jareth?"

Jareth tugged gently on his sister's hair, "My beloved twin exaggerates."

"Indeed," said Anna, "Mind yourself Jack, I know where you keep all your diaries back at the castle and I am quite willing to tell Sarah exactly where to find them."

"Why am I suddenly regretting introducing the two of you?" he said.

"Of course you aren't," said Anna, "Who else do you have to plan your wedding, which I hope will be soon?"

"The summer," said Sarah happily as Jareth took her hand across the table, "Though we've yet to set anything in stone."

Anna looked at her appraisingly, "You will make a beautiful summer bride," she said, "And the gardens at the castle always look lovely in July. Oh I can't believe this is finally happening, my Jack getting married."

Jareth laughed, "You make it sound like I was content to be a determined old bachelor all my life."

"Were you not?" said Anna, "I quite honestly recall you saying not two days after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth that you would ever live unmarried and unloved unless you were reunited. When Titania told me just who you were with Above I was so hopeful that one day, if all went well, you would come to me with this news. I jest at my brother's expense Sarah but you…well I have hoped for you for so long. My Jack is smiling, a rare sight even to me I tell you, and I am brought a new companion who I hope I can become as close a sister too, I do so hate being the only girl in a family of egotistical boys."

"You get spoiled rotten and you love it," said Jareth.

"Hmm, and I get left with Isis," said Anna, "Lucky, lucky me!"

"I don't want to talk out of turn," said Sarah, "But why not live with Jareth?"

Jareth smiled sadly at his sister, brushing a lock of her golden hair back behind her ear but it was Anna that spoke.

"My Father refuses to release Nana from service and there would be no one else to help me," she said, "I do not need attention all the time but when my magic grows tired its nice to have someone near. I could never expect Jareth to take on the extra responsibility and with all the changes that would need to be made to the castle to accommodate me it would be impossible. I moan but Isis says little to me if I keep out of her way and I have friends here, I am not at all isolated. I am happy here and perhaps now Jareth has taken the leap of coming home, he plans to be a stranger to this isle no longer."

"Lets just see how tonight goes first," said Jareth, "They may well be chasing me back to the ship with torches and pitchforks before the evening is out."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're nothing if not dramatic are you darling?" she said, "Sarah, I pity you, six whole weeks!"

Sarah laughed, "It was an experience," she said as a knock came at the door, a familiar joyful face peering round at them.

"Well now ain't that just the prettiest picture," said Nanny, "It does my old heart good to see yer together again in here, I remember when yer was young Jack, hammering away on that piano and making a hell of a row. Sure it was enough to wake the dead. Now then, I've come to get yer so you can get ready for the dance. Isis is steaming mad you missed tea so you'd best be on time for the party or she'll be as green as that snake of hers."

Jareth laughed, "Now that I would pay to see," he said getting to his feet and helping Sarah to hers, "Shall we, my lady?"

"Oh no!" said Nanny, "None of that, a woman must have her mysteries. I'll come and fetch Sarah's dresses to Miss Anna's room."

Jareth sighed, "Alright Nana but only because I know you shan't give me any peace if I argue," he said, the old woman smiling at his easy demeanour."

"Ah yer a good lad," she said as Anna steered herself to the door ahead of them, "Are you alright Miss?"

Anna smiled, "Perfectly fine, Nana," she said as they all left the music room. Sarah knew she shouldn't have been amazed how well the young Fae handled her old-fashioned wheeled chair but she was shocked what little assistance she needed in the pyramid that was clearly not designed with her in mind. As they reached a set of three marble steps Sarah waited for Jareth to step over and sweep up his sister but Anna simply waved her hand and floated from the top to the bottom, reminding Sarah she was in the company of anything but mortals.

They soon reached the door to Jareth's room, Anna's just across the hall and it was into that room that Sarah found herself herded by Nanny.

"Yer just go in there with Miss Anna while I fetch yer frock," she said, "Men can't be trusted when it comes to gowns, sure he'd have yer wearing a day frock for the night time."

Sarah felt her nerves grow as soon as the door swung closed. Despite her comfort with Anna in Jareth's presence, the silence that followed his departure showed Sarah how little she knew his twin. Anna turned to her, understanding in her face.

"Sarah I shan't bite just because Jareth's gone," she said, "I am quite certain you and I will be friends."

Sarah smiled, "Sorry," she said, "Guess I just don't know what to expect, here's you, the person who knows him best in the whole world, and me, the woman who broke his heart."

"When you were fifteen," said Anna as she manoeuvred herself to a large, ornate dresser, "He was heart broken yes but like you said, I know him and I know what a fool he can be. It took a while but I got the story of your final encounter out of him and I would have thought you a fool had you accepted him back then. I knew if you were destined for each other, if his love for you was as deep as he said, I knew fate would find a way."

"I just wish our reunion hadn't had to come about the way it did," said Sarah.

Anna rubbed absently at her left shoulder, "We are linked, Jack and I, and I felt every crack of that whip. I felt his pain as my own but…I wish him no harm, I love him more than my life, but this experience…all he has suffered has made him a better person. I am not blind to his old arrogance, his disdain for his position but now he is humbled, he knows his subjects love him and he has found his own love for them. I wish he had not suffered for it but I am proud of the man he has come to be," she said, "Just promise me on thing and then we shall be sisters henceforth, promise me that you won't hurt him again."

Sarah smiled, "On that I can give you my word right here and now," she said, "I love him, even when he drives me mad, I'll never hurt him, I swear."

"Then, sweet sister, I shall take you at your word," said Anna as the door opened and Nanny Shee walked in, a large white dress in her arms.

"Now then," said Nanny, "Would yer like me to do yer hair for yer Miss Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "Please," she said knotting a lock around her finger, "Just leave most of it long, Jareth likes it that way."

Nanny shared an indulgent smile with her charge before setting the dress on the chest at the foot of the bed, "Of course Miss," she said, "Miss Anna, Master Jack asked me to send yer over to him, think he was getting himself into a to do over a shirt like he does."

"I'll go to him," said Anna taking herself to the door, "I won't be long."

The princess quickly crossed the hall, not even bothering to knock on her brother's door before opening it. Jareth sat in the window seat, still dressed in his clothes from the afternoon but everything for the ball laid out on his bed. Anna closed the door behind her but Jareth kept his eyes on the window.

"So?" he said.

"I've never seen you look as happy as you do when you look at her and that's enough for me," said Anna, "Just don't screw it up this time."

Jareth turned to her with a smile, "I think in asking her to be my wife I have proved my intentions not to screw it up this time."

Anna manoeuvred herself through the chaos of trunks to his side, "But what about her immortality? Have you even made the application? Jareth you are promising her forever without even knowing if you can give her that."

"She's not simple Anne, she knows at present we have but a brief time," said Jareth, "The application is written and sat over on the dresser. I intend to request the application be heard by Titania at the ball tonight, leaving anyone doubting the identity of my future queen certain of it. There's also a gift I have for her, to leave her in little doubt. I would have made the application sooner but…well, much as I love her, I needed to know your opinion first, especially after Mizumi."

Anna softened, "Mizumi was different," she said, "What matters my opinion in this when your heart speaks so loudly?"

Jareth took her hand, "You and I have passed through this life together, flesh and blood to each other as none else could be. You are my second self Anastasia, my truest friend, and your happiness is my greatest concern."

Anna took his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his chastely, "My happiness is your happiness," she said, "You are in love, an emotion I never thought I'd see you bear for a life partner. Jack you could have brought me someone I despised but if she and you wore the look I see when you and Sarah gaze at one another I would give you my blessing. Luckily for me though I adore Sarah, so we are all happy."

Jareth hugged her tightly, "To think I thought you lost," he said, "I promise from now on, Isis or no, I will come here every month to you so long as you promise to come to the Goblin Kingdom more frequently also, it will be nice for Sarah to have some female company on occasion."

"I promise," said Anna, pulling back, "And now I should get for you must change and I must rescue Sarah from one of Nanny's more elaborate hair stylings."

Jareth laughed, "Yes indeed, please save my young brief from such horrors."

Anna smiled, "Bride…oh how truly wonderful that sounds," she said, "And my brother a groom at last. I've never been happier Jack, truly."

"Neither have I," said Jareth before waving her off, "Now get out you troublesome girl before you set me off. I shan't be fit to be seen in company if you make me cry."

"Well that just won't do," said Anna heading for the door, turning in her chair before she opened it and looking between the clothes on the bed and her brother, "Don't wear the long coat, wear the one Tana made, let Sarah see you in that again. Have you it with you?"

"Of course," said Jareth, "And if you think it best…"

"I do," said Anna, "You both have fond memories of it I'm sure. You may have her hand, dear brother, but it would do no harm to woo her a little still."

"You, dearest sister, are incorrigible."

"And you, beloved twin, know I am always right."

Jareth laughed, "Get on with you," he said as Anna finally opened the door, "I shall call for you both in an hour."

xxxx

Sarah stood in front of the long elegant mirror, trying not to frown at how much like a bride she looked in the pretty white ball gown. She could not deny the dress of velvet and silk was far more exquisite than anything she had ever worn, even more beautiful that the dress Jareth hand given her in her hallucination ten years before but her heart still felt little to it. She regarded the two figures behind, Anna, who sat dressed in an elegant lilac gown, and Nanny Shee fixing the final curls of her hair. Anna had explained what her dress truly meant, unwed Fae woman wearing shades of purple formally while married women wore the colours of their husband, leaving Sarah quite conspicuous in her plain white dress. The knowledge of that also made her dress all the more abhorrent but her disdain for it was complete as she thought that her dream of a white dress centred around a wedding rather than a dance that would bring her little but censure.

She caught Anna' gaze and she smiled a little sadly at her. Anna gave a wave to the made behind her.

"Thank you Nana, I think I shall do," she said, "You'd be best to get downstairs before Lady Isis sends a search party, my brother will escort us down."

"Very good miss," she said with a small curtsey before offering the same genuflection to Sarah, "Miss Sarah."

"Thank you Nana," said Sarah with a smile.

The maid fussed a few final strands of Anna's hair before she left the room and the two girls alone. Sarah smoothed her hands over her tight bodice as she turned back to the mirror.

"Will Jareth come for us soon do you think?" she said tugging on the cuff of her sleeve.

"You're uncomfortable," said Anna.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder, "Of course not," she said, "It's nice that you and I get some quiet time together."

Anna came to her side, "That's not what I mean," she said, "Your dress, you're not comfortable in it."

"It fits perfectly," said Sarah.

"The fit is irrelevant," said Anna stroking the soft velvet over skirt, "You know what it means and you aren't comfortable wearing it. Sarah, of Jareth and I he has always been the rebellious one but I am just as against some of the imposed traditions of the world as he is. Your presence alone tonight will cause a stir, why don't we make things even more interesting?"

Sarah looked down at Anna and saw the smile of conspiracy similar to her brother's on her face.

"How?"

"I think the Goblin Kingdom needs to make a show of unity and power tonight, a point of solidarity," said Anna, "Kneel down before me and close your eyes."

Sarah frowned but did as she was told, feeling Anna's small hands take hold of hers. She heard her whispering but the words were in a language she couldn't understand, they were soon forgotten though as Sarah felt a warmth rush over her where the material of her dress covered her.

"Open your eyes, look in the mirror," said Anna.

Sarah got to her feet and smiled at the new reflection that greeted her. The cut of her dress remained the same, full silk skirt overlaid with velvet, and a tight bodice that dropped off her shoulders into tight sleeves which ended in a point at her wrists. The colour though had completely changed, white replaced with a midnight blue, so dark it was nearly black, the velvet skirt covered with tiny crystals that glittered like stars in the night sky.

"Jareth's colours," said Anna, "Wearing them shows everyone that you are his queen."

Sarah frowned, "Shouldn't we ask Jareth if he's ok with this?"

"Trust me," said Anna, "He'll love it. You look wonderful, Isis will be green with envy."

Sarah laughed, turning fully to the princess, "If only," she said, "I'm going to be hiding behind your brother all night."

"I highly doubt that," said Ann as a knock came at the door, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Come in rat bag!"

"The door opened fully, revealing Jareth in very familiar formal dress, "Rat bag, Annie mouse, we'll have to…by the Gods!"

"I told you he would like it," said Anna heading for the door, "I'll be meeting you both downstairs I think."

"Mmm, yes, downstairs," said Jareth, stepping aside absently to allow her through the door.

Anna patted his arm, "Do close your mouth darling, you look like one of Poseidon's subjects."

Jareth shook his head and glanced down at her, "What was that?"

"Nothing dear," she said, "I'll see you both downstairs. If you intend to be late please take the reason back across the hall."

Jareth gave her an arch look but said nothing as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Sarah fiddled with the skirt of her dress nervously.

"Don't," said Jareth, "Just…stay still…just for a moment."

Sarah let her hands fall to her sides but blushed under his scrutiny before he crossed the room to her, kissing her soundly.

"You look so beautiful," he said, "My Sarah."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said slipping her hand beneath his jacket, "This certainly brings back some memories. I didn't realise the significance of the colour back then though."

Jareth ran his hands over the tight silk at her waist, "But you do now?"

"Anna told me," she said, "It was her idea for me to look like this…what's this?"

Sarah opened his jacket further to reveal an elegant medal on a light blue ribbon pinned to his waistcoat. She looked up at him as she turned it in her hand.

"A medal?"

"The Pendragon," he said.

"Why don't you wear it so people can see it?"

"It's enough to know that it is there," he said with a rueful smile, "I needed something to remind me that I am not just here as Osiris' son, but enough of me. Sarah words truly flee me when I even begin to try and describe how you look in that dress, do you really want to go downstairs tonight?"

Sarah laughed, "You, sir, have a one tracked mind."

"Can you really blame me when you stand there looking like that?" he said, "Pretty as that dress is though, I do prefer what's beneath it."

Sarah slipped her arms up around his neck, "Well I promise you can definitely help me out of this," she said raising herself on her toes to whisper in his ear, "And you can do it as slowly as you want."

Sarah laughed as Jareth groaned against her shoulder, his hands tightening about her waist.

"I swear my Kingdom will go to rack and ruin with you at my side," he said, "I shall be far too distracted to do any work. Have you got any idea how much I love you, my queen?"

"A little," said Sarah as he took a step back from her and reached into his inside pocket, pulling out something wrapped in a soft, dark material. He took it from its cover, Sarah unable to make out what it was. He led her to the dresser chair and sat her down facing the mirror.

"I had this made for you alone, even before I could even hope to see you again," he said stepping behind her, "Every queen, should have a crown."

Sarah watched her reflection as he fastened a slim circlet of gold across her forehead, securing the ends into her hair with soft thin ribbons that stood out in elegant contrast against her black hair. The adornment was simple but its effect dramatic and Sarah felt herself sit a little straighter in her chair as she smiled at the gift. She turned to look at him.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said.

"You are most welcome," said Jareth, helping her to her feet, "We should go down, are you ready?"

Sarah nodded, "As I'll ever be," she said with a nervous smile, "Kiss for luck?"

"Like I need an excuse," said Jareth kissing her softly before leading her to the door and out onto the corridor.

They passed slowly through the ornate corridors with little haste, Jareth pausing now and then to show her an ancient artefact or tell her the history of a figure in a portrait on the wall. He all but had to drag her away when she spotted one of him at all of ten years old, dressed in his father's fashions and looking wiry and too pale amongst his elder brothers. Even in the still artwork Khepri's protective demeanour seemed apparent as his hands rested firmly on his tiny brother's shoulders.

They were soon back on the ground floor of the pyramid, large torches lighting their way towards the sound of music and conversation. They stepped up to a large, ebony wood door inlaid with golden hieroglyphs and guarded by two soldiers in Egyptian dress. Jareth greeted them both in a language Sarah didn't understand before turning to her as they began to pull the doors open.

"Just follow my lead," he said, "Stay close to people you know and avoid Isis as best you can. We show our faces for a couple of hours then we can quietly retire. I'm with you every step darling."

Sarah took his arm as they door opened fully and he led her into the noise and light. They stepped onto a landing that dropped into a wide staircase, large enough to hold at least a hundred people on its bottom step alone it seemed. The room below was of marble and gold, reminding Sarah of the Egyptian Hall at Harrods in London but filled with elegantly dressed party goers rather than jewellery counters and tourists. Regarding the view, Sarah would have felt more at home in the latter. Tables covered in food and wine lined the walls with smaller tables dotted here and there around the large dance floor that was currently filled with dancers. An orchestra played to the left of the room whilst seated on a plateau at its head on ornate thrones sat Isis, in an elegant cream and green gown, and Osiris with Queen Titania in the place of honour between them.

The Avalonian queen was a study in beauty, her wild curls sleek and tamed, flowing over her bared shoulders and naked arms. Her dress was a tight silver, hugging her figure until flaring just below her slim hips into a long train that spilled across the plateau and down the small steps.

Sarah was suddenly aware that the room had fallen silent and she grasped Jareth's arm a little tighter as it felt like a million eyes turned to stare at them. A butler announced them, the Goblin King and his Grand Duchess, and she heard a few stifled murmurs but she kept her eyes fixed on Titania's soft smiling face as she beckoned them forward. Jareth led her down the stairs and across the floor, couples parting to allow them to pass. They finally reached the base of the plateau and Sarah needed no cue to drop into a low, elegant curtsey.

"Rise children," said Titania as she stood, "And welcome. My Lord Osiris is it not a happy occasion to see the youngest son of your house returned home and with such an enchanting partner?"

"Indeed it is," said Osiris, "They are greatly welcome."

Titania smiled, "Prince Jareth, Lady Sarah, I am glad to have this chance to meet with you formally and in front of so many for this happy setting is perfect for what Avalon now gives you," she said, "You undertook great pains to save us all from the shadow, I have seen from the start your sacrifice and now Avalon honours you. Jareth-Aten, Lord of the Pendragon, our highest honour you already have but we would grant you once more the Captaincy of our Royal Forces, for you have proved your strength once more in battle."

Jareth bowed, "Your Majesty, no honour is needed to save to see Avalon standing strong and just once more," he said, "I thank you for your kind offer but the mantle of Captain has long since passed from my hands and my duty lies to the Goblin Kingdom. My Lady, I would ask you pass the honour to one of those who serve you already, we are in a new age and new leadership will strengthen the forces of our home isle."

Titania smiled, "As you wish, dear nephew, but our thanks do not diminish nonetheless," she said before turning her gaze to Sarah, "Only once before had Avalon been so beholden to a mortal, King Arthur helped to save our world and was honoured accordingly, honour we now pass to you Lady Sarah, henceforth Lady Sarah of the Pendragon, highest of the order of valour on Avalon."

"Seriously!" Sarah squeaked before recovering herself and curtseying shakily, "I mean, thank you Your Majesty, I really don't know what to say."

"Say you accept my dear," said Titania, "That's all."

"I do," said Sarah brightly, "I do with all my heart."

"Then rise, Lady Pendragon and…"

"My apologies Your Majesty," came Anubis' voice as he stepped forward from the crowd, dressed head to foot in black, "But there is one additional honour that should be bestowed by the Underground upon its new heroine," he said, "I ask that Lady Sarah receive the Order of Osiris."

Titania raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "The Order of Osiris can only be bestowed by Osiris himself Prince Anubis."

"Or in his stead, if all seven sons are in agreement," said Anubis, "Jareth, I assume I can count upon your vote."

Jareth smiled as he saw the shock begin to register on Sarah's face, "Most definitely."

"Amadeus, Dimitry, what say you?"

Amadeus nodded to his elder brother and Dimitry spoke for them both, "Both the Kingdoms of the Dwarves and the Gnomes honour Lady Sarah, we give our vote."

"And I," said Khonsu as Khepri left his side and took Sarah's now trembling hands.

"I knew your heart the day we met in China," he said, "And I knew your courage the day we fought side by side. Sweetest little sister, you have my vote ten times over."

"That leaves only the eldest of the Osiran sons," said Titania, "Prince Horus, what say you?"

"Yes, dear son," said Isis getting to her feet, "What say you?"

Horus looked up at his mother who smiled cruelly in return, "Queen Titania, the Order is for warriors alone, not a mere mortal unrecognised by Avalonian law."

Titania sighed, waving a hand to still any coming protest, "Then the vote is cast."

"By my sons maybe," said Osiris descending the stairs to Sarah's side, "But the Order as you say is mine to give. Kneel before me, child."

Sarah looked to Jareth for guidance and he nodded for her to do as requested. She knelt as best she could at Osiris' feet, her head bowed.

"When you arrived today I called you warrior for, trained by Avalon or no, you stood against our foes," he said drawing the sword that hung ceremonially at his side and touching the flat of it to her bare shoulder, "You are more than worthy of the honour my sons with to bestow and so, young Sarah of the Above, rise now as Lady Pendragon, Order of Osiris."

Sarah got to her feet, tears in her eyes as Osiris handed his blade to a nearby servant and took gentle hold of her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You are most welcome here my dear," he said before raising his voice to the crowd, "Friends, what blessings come this night, the Shadow defeated and we may welcome home our too long absent son and a new friend but perhaps, more so, we welcome they who led us to victory. My Aten, come to my side and stand with your young comrade."

Jareth crossed the short distance to them, taking Sarah's hand as Osiris offered it to him. They both looked on in bemusement as Osiris did not return to the plateau but instead stood in front of the main crowd.

"Father?" said Jareth, "What…"

The Goblin King was silenced as the Lord of the Underground knelt before them, the rest of the room following suit until all were before them in genuflection. Jareth turned to Titania for guidance but she too had her head bowed, only Isis and Horus stood without deference, Isis looking disdainfully at the scene while her son stood uncomfortably at her side. He turned back to the crowd just to see his father raise his gaze.

"Hail," said Osiris, "Heroes of Avalon."

The crowd echoed the call, thunderously so, and Sarah gripped all the tighter onto Jareth's hand as the power of the sentiment hit her. Osiris stood once more, those gathered following suit and breaking into rapturous applause. Sarah turned to the Fae beside her, seeing tears in his crystalline eyes. Dropping all decorum she loosed his hand and wrapped an arm about his waist.

"You deserve this," she whispered, "All of this. Welcome home, Prince of Avalon."

Jareth smiled down at her, taking her free hand, "Home, precious, is right her," he said before Osiris stood before him once more, "Father, this is…"

"For you both," said Osiris, "Now come, formalities are over. This is a party and I see no dancing. You have perhaps the most enchanting partner of the evening, set an example to our guests and take her to the floor."

Jareth smiled, "As you wish, sir," he said before turning to Sarah with a small bow, "Lady Pendragon, if I may have this dance?"

"A request too good to refuse, Lord Pendragon," she giggled as he led her to the floor.

The orchestra started up as they reached the centre and Jareth turned her beneath his arm before sweeping her into an elegant waltz, couples around them gradually joining the dance. Sarah giggled as she looked over to see Isis hissing a tirade at her husband, though the words were lost to the music, Osiris not even noticing her as he watched the dance unfold.

"What's so funny?" said Jareth.

"Your Dad just got a flea in his ear from Isis," said Sarah, "I don't think she's too pleased with me."

Jareth turned them so he could watch the scene, "Let her steam," he said, "You are recognised by Titania and Osiris, she matters not. You've earned your fair share of titles tonight, my lady, how do you feel?"

"Like any second now I'm going to wake up," said Sarah gripping his shoulder a little tighter, "If this is a dream I don't want to ever wake up."

"Neither do I," said Jareth as the orchestra struck a faster tempo tune, "Do you know the Chardash?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Then we'd best clear the floor," said Jareth, "These things can get a little frantic. I do believe though that my Father has broken out some of his more potent wine and I think it would be rude not to sample a glass or two."

"Trying to get me drunk Mr Alba?" said Sarah as he led her from the floor.

"Well now how else will I ever get to have my wicked way with you tonight?" he said with a sly smile.

Sarah grinned up at him, "Well for a start you're wearing the clothes that have featured in a number of wonderful fantasies," she said in a low whisper, "And the fact that I have fallen hook, line and sinker for you also helps."

Jareth stopped her at the edge of the floor, "You know, music really doesn't matter all that much for dancing," he said.

Sarah didn't protest as he turned her once more and swept her into their own private waltz.

xxxx

The evening passed happily, the dancing and easy atmosphere helping Sarah feel more comfortable amongst the hundreds of strangers who kept coming to them to congratulate them or to learn more of their mortal visitor. Despite numerous offers Sarah's dance card bore only Jareth's name but soon the lure of conversation took over and she found herself sat around a table with those she had come to know best in the Underground.

"And the, and I tell you no lie, he fell something like ten feet right out of the sky and boom he went straight into a holly bush in a flurry of feathers," said Khepri, his speech a touch effected by the easy flowing wine.

"It was not a holly bush," said Jareth indignantly, "It was a hawthorn."

"Holly or hawthorn, Nanny was pulling prickers out of your behind for three days straight," said Khepri before his laughter fell silent and he gave Jareth a far more serious look, "I'd make good your escape now if I were you little bird."

"Why?" said Jareth before turning in his chair to follow his brother's gaze to the top of the grand stairs, "Oh…"

"What?" said Sarah following suit only to see a beautiful woman with flowing white hair and elegant violet robes at the entrance way, "Is that…"

"Mosquito," sneered Anna, "She's not seen you yet Jack, go before they announce her."

"Since when did it become compulsory for me to leave a room just because she has entered it?" said Jareth, as the butler at the door struck his cane for attention.

"Presenting Queen Mizumi of the Moraine," he said as the Fae descended the stairs as if there were air rather than marble beneath her feet, the diadems in her crown flashing in the candlelight.

"Oh my," said Sarah, "She's…"

"A rattle snake," said Anna taking her hand, "Jack!"

Sarah smiled weakly, "It's alright," she said, "We've been pretty good at the ex thing so far."

"She says one word you don't like and we'll leave," said Jareth as Isis crossed to Mizumi, kissing her with an overt affection that reminded Sarah of two Hollywood actresses forced to get along for the sake of their careers.

"Let her talk," said Sarah as Mizumi continued to play court amongst the guests, "What's she going to do in a room full of people?"

"You'd be surprised," said Khepri as his twin came to his side.

"Back up required?" asked Khonsu, his jade hair falling in elegant plaits over his silver white jacket.

"By the gods," said Jareth in exasperation, "You're all acting like it's another invasion. Its just Mizumi, that's all."

"That's all, Jareth darling?" came a silky voice behind them. "I never knew I meant so little to you."

Jareth cursed impressively under his breath before getting to his feet and taking her proffered hand.

"I would not have though my opinion of importance my lady," he said, not even meeting her hand with a kiss as he raised it to his lips.

"Now, now Jack," purred Mizumi, "Bygones are bygones and all. You should know that more than anyone now you're home. Khepri, Khonsu, a pleasure as always."

The twins offered the minimum of polite greeting, clearly wishing they were elsewhere as Mizumi lowered her gaze to Anastasia.

"I barely saw you down their, you quiet little thing," said the queen, "Not even a hello, Anna? We were near sisters once."

"Hello Mizumi," said Anna with effected pleasure before she shot a sly glance at Sarah, "Might I introduce Lady Sarah, Grand Duchess of the Labyrinth, to you Your Majesty?"

Sarah got to her feet, finding herself a good head shorter than the Fae queen but taking strength from Jareth's hand as it slipped to the small of her back, "A pleasure, Your Majesty, I've heard…so much about you."

"A Grand Duchess?" said Mizumi, "Jareth I did not realise you had taken to keeping court."

"I have not," said Jareth, "Sarah was honoured by my Kingdom when she bested the Labyrinth but it is not a title she will hold much longer."

"Indeed?" said Mizumi, her coolly appraising gaze taking in every inch of Sarah's figure, "Why ever not?"

Jareth looked down at Sarah, taking her left hand and raising it to his lips, "She will soon relinquish it," he said, "For she is soon to be my queen."

Mizumi tried to mask her shock but failed bitterly, "My…well, Jareth, is this not the …sweetest surprise," she said, "May I be the first to wish you joy for this sudden announcement. A whirlwind romance, how quaint."

Jareth smiled, "Not such a whirlwind, Sarah and I have known each other for a long time and though we have been somewhat separated we have realised recently that we have often thought of the other."

Mizumi regarded them quizzically, "And why this separation?"

"I'm from the Above," said Sarah, feeling Jareth's hand flex at her back as realisation dawned on Mizumi's face, "Ten years we were separated but not any more."

"How charming," said Mizumi through her teeth, "I shan't trouble you for a dance then dear Jareth, I would not deprive you of your betrothed. Do you dance Sarah?"

"A little," said Sarah as Mizumi pulled out a chair and sat down, her back deliberately to Anna, forcing the girl to move closer to her elder brothers. Sarah looked behind her to see Jareth frown but was surprised when he said nothing, merely pulling out a chair for her and standing behind it, his hands on her shoulders.

"You must be sure to teach Sarah to dance Jareth," said Mizumi, "A woman can never truly call herself a lady until she can hold herself at Court and therefore no woman is a lady until she can dance. Wouldn't you agree, Anastasia?"

Sarah saw the pain flash across Anna's face as Khonsu knelt down beside her and took her trembling hand. She waited for the explosion, for Jareth's temper to rise to the forefront from where it had been so tightly reined but it never came.

"Indeed Mizumi, you are right that it is desirable for a young lady to be able to dance," he said, "But should not a talent such as that be coupled with an air of compassion and a gentleness befitting a queen?"

He went to his sister's side and offered her his hand, "If I might have the pleasure Anne?"

Anna looked close to tears at the gesture but then her gaze dropped to the floor as she smiled up at her brother, placing her hand in his. Both Khepri and Khonsu glance over the table with a laugh but Sarah could not see the cause of their mirth for Mizumi's presence.

"A lady my dance, Your Majesty," said Jareth, "But a true lady must appear to dance on air."

It was when Anna got to her feet that Sarah realised what had caused her to smile and the twin's to laugh, as she rose Jareth did also, air and not marble beneath his boots. A collective gasp went up from the gathered guests as they floated slowly up towards the ceiling against the very laws of gravity. Jareth waved a hand and the band struck a tune. With no gravity acting upon her, Anna danced in her brother's arms as well as any fine lady could on the ground.

Sarah could hear Isis raving, demanding Osiris summon them down and send them packing. She couldn't help but laugh at the frenzy the elegantly coiffed woman worked herself into as Osiris and Titania shared amused glances. Finally the Lord of the Underground walked over to where Sarah stood, a smile on his handsome face.

"What spell have you woven young mortal to have my son dancing on air?" he said.

Sarah giggled, "None that I know if sir," she said.

"Perhaps it is merely the joy of being home with you Lord Osiris," said Mizumi sweetly.

Osiris offered her a curt nod but no more before he turned his attention to his children above, "They cut quite a lonely couple in a way," he said offering his hand to Sarah, "If I might, dear lady?"

Sarah blushed but slipped her hand into his, gripping on a little tighter as her feet left the floor and she floated up towards the ceiling. She saw other couples rising around her, Osiris' permission clearly given, but soon turned her attention to her partner as he swept her into the dance. Isis' rants below were soon drowned out by the orchestra and the laughter of those who continued to join the dance.

"Other than my youngest son I must be the envy of the room tonight," said Osiris, "I thought none would be able to steal you from his arms."

"I hope I haven't offended anyone dancing only with him," said Sarah, "I didn't mean to."

"There's no offence child," said Osiris, "Well, maybe a little and only to the wives of those unable to spare you from their gaze for a moment. Truly I know of only two human women I find fairer tan you look this evening, for one I hold a nostalgic love…"

"Lilijana," said Sarah softly, "Jareth told me about her and I saw your drawing, she was very beautiful but forgive me, I interrupted you and you were going to mention another."

Osiris looked over to where Jareth and Anastasia were dancing, "You speak of my Lilly, I speak of her image yet alive in the world."

Sarah smiled but it was touched with a confused frown, "But Anna is not human, she's an immortal, a Fae."

"By the design of Avalon maybe," said Osiris, "But she and her brother are more human than even they know. They still hold that spark of mortality, that excitement in a the briefest moment of time, every day striving for joy, all mortal qualities held when teetering on the brink of death despite eternity before them. I always knew my Aten would choose a bride from amongst those Above and I am proud of the choice he has brought me."

"You're too kind sir," said Sarah.

"My name is Osiris," he said, "I would like for you to call me that, formality is my wife's demand, not mine."

"I hope you're not telling Sarah all my childhood misdemeanours Papa," came Jareth's voice as he and Anna swept passed them, "I have a sister already doing that for me."

"I would not dream of it," said Osiris, "I believe I've already kept your partner too long and besides, I wish a dance with my babe."

Osiris took Anna's hand from Jareth as the Goblin King took a firm hold of Sarah, keeping her safely in the air. Osiris soon whirled his daughter away into the dance, Anna laughing gaily at something he whispered to her.

"Enjoying the party?" said Jareth, simply keeping her floating rather than returning to the dance.

Sarah nodded, "I'm proud of you," she said, "The way you handled Mizumi."

Jareth shrugged, "She wanted a scene, I just gave her one she didn't expect. I wanted nothing more than to tear her to pieces but it does Anna no good when I fly off in her defence. Hopefully now Mizumi will leave us be for the rest of the evening. Shall we go down?"

Sarah smiled and kissed him softly, "Dance with me a while longer," she said, taking his hand to her waist before placing hers on his shoulder, "Just a while longer."

"As you wish, my queen."

xxxx

The dance passed from evening to night, the revellers happy to celebrate the return of Jareth to she shores of his home. When the aerial dance finally returned to the ground Sarah found Jareth swiftly whipped from her side, the Goblin King in high demand after his long absence. She found conversation here and there but despite the acceptance in most of the faces the conversation was stilted at best. She wandered around the ballroom until she found a door, covered by a curtain, which led onto a veranda outside.

She stepped into the cool night air and walked along from the door until the music quieted, hugging her arms around herself as she leant over the railing to look at the gardens below. She raised her eyes, trying to pick out constellations she knew amongst the stars and finding none.

"You shan't find Orion or Taurus looking up at the sky soror," came Anna's voice from behind her, "You'd be better off staking out the punch bowl."

"When I was in England, or any where else in the Above, I would always look up at the stars and see one I knew, that way I felt I was never far from home," said Sarah, "I'm a long way from home tonight."

"Such melancholy musings?"

"I just feel a little alien," said Sarah, "Everyone's so…"

"I know," said Anna, "I felt that way too when Papa first brought Jack and I here. I still feel it sometimes."

"Do you miss it?" asked Sarah, "The Above?"

"Jack and I go often," said Anna, "But as for my life before, well I remember very little. Jareth remembers more, he remembers our mother, such vivid memories. I remember her beauty, her gentleness but not much more. Perhaps that is why I have let go and he clings to her still, that ring, the scarf she gave him, Father's picture. I think that is why he has never truly adjusted to this world, he's always searching for something, never settled, he has gypsy blood in his veins still."

"He never ever kept still," said Sarah, "He was always fidgeting back home, needing to do something."

"That's my Jack, he…"

"Why Lady Sarah, how fortunate, I was hoping to catch a moment alone with you."

"Your Majesty," said Sarah, curtseying as politely as she could as Mizumi stepped onto the veranda.

The queen slipped between Sarah and Anna, her back once more deliberately to the Fae princess. Sarah scowled and stepped round until she was at Anna's side, her hand on her shoulder as she forced Mizumi to face them both.

"What did you want me for?" she asked.

"I just wondered when the happy event was to occur," she said, "Jareth has been away from court for so long he has probably forgotten how far in advance such events should be arranged to ensure people can attend. Our wedding date was arranged almost a year in advance and…oh, I hope I haven't said more than I should."

Sarah quirked a wry smile, "Jareth told me Mizumi, we have no secrets," she said, "And we have yet to set a date officially but we'll be sure to let you know."

"Be sure you do," said Mizumi, "Oh, forgive the girlish impulse but do let me see the ring, Jareth always had such exquisite tastes in jewellery."

Sarah tried to protest but Mizumi took hold of her left hand too quickly, making a show of examining it.

"No ring," said the queen, "How odd. Jareth was once so sure of things. I'm quite the sentimental fool, I still wear the ring her gave me when he asked for my hand. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very pretty," said Sarah as she took in the truly exquisite diamond band Mizumi thrust before her.

"It is isn't it?" sighed Mizumi, "Tradition too you know, a Fae will always mark his future bride as soon as he is assured of her to chase off any competition. I suppose Jareth saw little need, few Fae would wish for a mortal wife."

"Seems Jareth never wanted a Fae wife," retorted Sarah.

"Peace Sarah," said Anna softly, "Let it be, it's what she wants."

"Well if its what she wants, its what she'll get," said Sarah, "I've known you barely four hours Mizumi and I do not like what I have seen one bit. Jareth was wise to leave you, you're vile, bitter and jealous, jealous that he chose me over you and that he wanted a mortal that than a Fae."

Mizumi smiled cruelly, "Oh Jareth wanted me little girl," she said, "He still does."

"In your dreams."

"In my bed," said Mizumi, "Ask him, ask your darling betrothed about how he came to me not six months ago, how he tore off my clothes in such a passion I could not resist him, how it was my name he cried as we lay joined in my bed."

Sarah blinked back the threat of tears, "You're lying,"

"Ask him," said Mizumi cruelly as Sarah turned away from her, "He cannot lie to you if you tell him not to, it will hurt him too much."

"It's not true," said Anna, "I know its not."

"He swore," said Sarah distantly, "Eleven years…"

"Don't feel bad little mortal," said Mizumi at her ear, "It was to be expected. How can any Fae resist when he has the choice of quality against a plain, fat, little child of no breeding. He came to me, he'll come to me again. All those years he loved you he says and yet he lay with me, time to wake up I think darling, this is no fairytale."

Sarah struggled back, fleeing for the doors without another word despite Anna's cries not to. The princess grabbed Mizumi's hand as she made to follow.

"Leave her alone you witch."

"Let me go," hissed Mizumi, "I can't bear you touching me."

Anna took her other hand to her wrist and held tightly, her nails leaving crescent shaped indentations on Mizumi's pale skin, "I won't let you ruin this."

"Won't you now," said Mizumi, tearing her hand from Anna's grip with such ferocity it toppled her chair, sending her sprawling to the floor as Isis appeared in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" she asked more engrossed in the snake she carried like a boa about her neck.

"Not at all my lady," said Mizumi, "I was just admiring your lovely gardens."

Mizumi swept towards the door, Isis turning to follow.

"Mother," cried Anna, "Please."

"What do you want, troublesome girl?"

Anna looked weakly at her toppled chair, tears in her eyes, "Please."

Isis smiled cruelly, "Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis expone banter ad necem."

Anna let out a desperate sob as Isis returned to the ball without a second glance. She knew crying out would do little good over the din of the music and she had no guarantee of anyone else venturing outside. She dragged herself to her chair, her magic too spent from her dance to allow her to levitate. She struggled to right the chair, pushing it firmly back against the railings when she did. She heaved herself into the seat, her face burning with tears of anger and exertion. She allowed herself barely a moment to recover, hurrying back to the ballroom in search of Sarah and her brother.

In her haste to pass through the guests she barely saw her elder brother until it was almost too late, Amadeus' strong hands the only things saving her from another tumble.

"Easy there Anna," he said, "Why such haste?"

"Have you see Jack?" she asked desperately.

"What has happened?"

"I just need him," said Anna.

Amadeus used his height to his advantage, peering over the crowd, "By the Hathor statue, with some of the visitors from the North," he said, "Anna, what…?"

Anna did not stop to hear her brother, hurrying to Jareth's side and reaching him just as he took his leave from the group before him. He turned and smiled as he saw her.

"There you are," he said, "I have been looking for you. You've not seen Sarah have you? She seems to have disappeared."

Anna beckoned him over, schooling her expression to casual indifference. Jareth came to her side but she called him closer still, making him bend to her as though to share a secret. The slap she aimed at him came without warning, catching him squarely round the cheek with a wicked noise.

"Find her yourself and you'd best be quick," she hissed, "I begged you not to ruin this Jack and now…"

"Ruin it?" he said still nursing his cheek in shock, "Anna what has happened?"

"Just find Sarah," said Anna turning from him, "And beg Ra to have her forgive you."

Jareth watched in confusion as his sister left him, her words and actions having pulled a curious little crowd which grew by the second. He straightened, eyes scanning the room for Sarah and when he could not see her his feet knew where to take him long before he did. He soon found himself outside his bedroom door, the sound of muffled sobs coming from within. He tried the handle but found it locked.

"Sarah, if that's you in there, unlock the door," he said, the sobs quieting at his words.

"Go away," said Sarah desperately, "Leave me alone."

"You're crying," said Jareth, "I'm hardly going to leave until I know that you're alright, precious."

"I'm not your precious," she cried, "Just get lost."

Jareth, stung a little by her words, tried the handle again, "Sarah, don't be stubborn, open the door."

"Piss off!"

"Locks can't stop me love, you know that," he said, "If you won't open it, I will."

He waved a hand over the lock and it clicked open, he pushed down on the handle, opening the door and closing it just as quickly as a blue dancing shoe ricocheted loudly off it. He opened the door once more as he heard her flee deeper into the room, the door to the adjoining bathroom slamming and locking. He stepped into the dark room, the bed sheets rumpled and one of the pillows damp with tears. He heard her crying once more behind the door and headed to it, making to try the handle before thinking better of it.

"Sarah, darling, if we've had a fight could you at least tell me what it was about," he said, but his humour fell on deaf ears.

"Like you don't know," said Sarah.

Jareth turned his back to the door and slid down till he was sat on the floor, "Has someone said something, done something…have I done something? Look I'm sorry if I've neglected you a little this evening but these damn balls are always so political."

"I don't give a fuck about politics."

Jareth sighed, "Then what is all this about?"

Sarah was silent for a long moment before she spoke again, her voice small and quiet, "I spoke to Mizumi," she said, "And she told me about the two of you."

Jareth paled, bashing his head back as he moaned in frustration, "Damn."

"So it's true then?"

"So she tells me," said Jareth running a hand over his eyes before pulling loosed his cravat.

"Tells you?"

"It was the anniversary of Lilly's death," said Jareth, "And as per tradition I dealt with it by getting blindly drunk. Hoggle used to lock the main door and hide the key but I'm turfed him out on his sorry behind the morning for a reason I can't remember. I remember nothing from the goblins singing Dreadnaught the Happy Minotaur until I woke up with the headache from hell in Mizumi's bed. She told me we'd spent the night together and I was certainly dressed for the part but I can't remember a thing."

"You lied to me," Sarah sobbed, "You said there had been no one…"

"I know but it's hardly something to admit to is it?" said Jareth, "Yes love, I vowed chastity to myself until I could be with you but, what would you know, I got completely wasted to try and drown out the memory of my family's screams and fucked the ex. That would have gone down so well."

"Reason or not you still lied to me!" said Sarah bitterly.

"Yes I lied! I lied and it bloody hurt. I lied because regardless of whether I went to bed with her or not, a night with Mizumi meant nothing to me when the only woman I have thought of in eleven years is you," said Jareth tearing off his gloves in frustration, "What happened that night, if it happened at all, was sex, stupid, mindless, pointless sex. It was wrong and I'm sorry but hell fire Sarah I didn't think I'd ever see you again and now I have you here with me are you going to let one stupid, idiotic night ruin all we have? I don't love Mizumi, I never did but you, Sarah, you had all of me at fourteen years old. You and only you do I intend to love for as long as the gods allow me. Don't push me away darling, not now."

Sarah's voice sounded a little closer to the door, "She's so beautiful."

"Is she?"

"Don't be cute," she hissed, "It's insulting."

"Almost as insulting as you hiding in there and comparing yourself to that witch. Sarah you're beautiful and I'm not the only one who saw that tonight."

Sarah snorted indignantly.

"Why can't you see it?" sighed Jareth, "What can I do to prove you mean the world to me? You're passionate, engaging, handsome and kind, all that makes you beautiful."

"I'm not," cried Sarah, "I'm fat and pale and so…so…human!"

"I'm human too Sarah."

"With all the beauty of a Fae."

"You're not the only one with insecurities," he said softly, "I know what it is to look at the Fae and see each comparison. I will never be my Father's son, I might have the gob that would tell the word otherwise but it'll never be true. When I'm with you though I need no bravado, no attitude, no act, I'm me and I like me when I'm with you and I wish my presence alone could do that for you."

"You don't understand, those women out there…"

"Are ten a penny here," said Jareth, "They're all the same and that grows dull, like walking in a sea of rare orchids when all I want is a rose."

"Poetic," said Sarah, her voice right by his ear behind the door.

"The truth," said Jareth, "Sarah, my Kingdom is hardly the greatest but my power and my connections are greatly desired. I could have married several times over but none of them ever came close to my heart. You fill it up with your light and that's what doubles your beauty in my eyes. I wake in the morning with you beside me, my temptress, my pretty little questor, and my best friend. You're the only woman I want, the only woman I intend to love ever again and that's the measure of it, that one small little word. Love. Love for you, for us, for everything I want us to have together. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I know I should have told you but I was ashamed and you know my pride better than anyone."

The door clicked behind him and Jareth hurried to his feet as it opened. Sarah stood in the doorway, her eyes puffy and her cheeks red from her tears. Jareth reached for her, taking her face in his hands and rubbing at the tear stains he found there with his thumbs, glad when she didn't pull back.

"I really am sorry you had to find out like that," he said, "I should have thought she'd pull something like that."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore," said Sarah, holding his gaze, her lashes spiky and damp framing her eyes in greater definition, "Just promise me its over with her."

"I swear on everything and everyone I love," he said solemnly, "There is nothing left between us. You're all I want."

Sarah smiled weakly, "God I must look a sight."

"A sight indeed," said Jareth but one I would gladly gaze upon for the rest of my life, let me?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm sorry I went off on one, I…"

Jareth touched a finger to her lips, "There's no point going over this all again and again," he said, "I don't want the little time we get alone to be spent raking over old ground."

Sarah arched an eyebrow, a small smile touching her lips, "And what would you rather be doing?"

Jareth smiled, "Well first I'm going to tell you that I love you and then you'll say that you are still foolish enough to love me," he said, "And then I thought we'd start with a kiss and see where things go from there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sarah as his hands left her cheeks, sliding onto her shoulders then down to her arms before he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"I love you Sarah Williams," he said as he bent to press a kiss to her neck, "So much."

"I love you too," Sarah choked before flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "So much…too much. I…it hurts!"

"Hush," said Jareth, rocking her gently, one hand coming to stroke beneath the tumbling curls of her hair, his fingers light on her neck and shoulders.

Sarah clung to him for the longest time, her face buried in the material of his jacket, drinking in the scent of him. His fingers continued their slow dance, their soft touch slowly turning from comfort to something more sensual, sending tiny shivers down her spine. She sighed as one particular tremble took her and the touch ceased, Jareth pulling far enough back from her embrace to look down at her. He traced a finger along her jaw before tipping her face up to his, pressing a kiss to her lips that stole her breath in its tenderness alone.

She only parted from him when the need to breath took over but even then she moved only a hair's breadth from his touch. He gently worked the small circlet from her hair before leading her back into the bedroom, the moonlight filtering through the curtains the only light in the darkness, illuminating the soft sheets and the edge of the mirror that stood in the corner. Jareth set the gold band on the table before shrugging off his jacket, crystals sparkling briefly as it flew onto the dresser chair. He pulled open the curtain a little further before taking her hand and leading her closer to the mirror. He stood her before it before moving behind her, his hands at her waist keeping her in place.

"What…" she began.

He hushed her gently, "Trust me precious."

She smiled at their reflections, "Always," she said with a sigh as his lips sought her neck once more. Impulse told her to close her eyes but fascination kept them open, watching his fingers flex at her waist, his wild blond hair mixing with her black over her shoulder.

"See what I see darling," he said, his hands leaving her waist to work out the ribbons that fastened her dress, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. He had soon loosened the ties enough to begin sliding it down her body, freeing her arms, chest, waist, hips until it pooled in a puddle of silk and velvet at her feet, leaving her in nothing more than a black corset and petticoat. His fingers traced a slow path from her hips to her chest, outlining her figure.

"These perfect curves," he said, his fingertips running over the swell of her breasts, her quickening breaths all the more apparent in the restrictive garment, "This pretty blush you get whenever I touch you."

Sarah watched the rose that came to her breast and neck as he continued his caress, "Jareth," she murmured at a loss for anything else.

He growled against her neck, nipping her pulse point, "No one says my name the way you do," he said, "Every time you do I fall, every time I want you more than I did the moment before."

"I don't have that power."

Jareth pulled her back against him, letting her feel the stirrings of his own desire, "Don't you?" he said, "You've bewitched me."

Sarah felt him sneak a hand up her back, the telltale buzz of magic shivering onto her skin as the clasps of the corset snapped loudly one by one in the silence of the room.

"Cheater," she said as he loosened the ribbon beneath the boned clasps before letting the black garment fall forgotten to the floor. She made to cover herself but Jareth kept her hands at her sides.

"Don't you dare, fine art should be admired and you are beyond perfection. Look," he said, his hand leaving hers to cup her breast, weighing it gently in his hand, "Made for me."

Sarah moaned, her eyes slipping closed as he caressed her. He turned her suddenly and before she could even squeak in surprise his mouth was on hers, hot and wet, demanding everything from her and receiving it without hesitation. He made short work of the rest of her undergarments without even breaking the kiss. He lifted her, kisses becoming feather-like brushes of his lips against hers as he carried her over to the bed. He lay her down and she shivered beneath his gaze as he drank in the sight of her from top to toe. He knelt at the foot of the bed and pressed a kiss almost reverently to her ankle.

"I worship you," he said softly working his way up her leg with teasing little nips, his mouth leaving a hot little pathway up her calf and onwards, his lips like a fire brand as he pressed longer lingering kisses on the sensitive hidden skin of her thigh. Sarah moaned as he paused just before where she wanted him most. She raised herself up on her elbows and blushed as she saw his head bowed, his eyes studying her as thought she was a precious gemstone.

"Beautiful," he murmured before pressing a kiss to the curls he found there.

Sarah whimpered desperately as the slow torture continued, lips, teeth, tongue touching her everywhere but where the ache in her rested. She wriggled, moaned, begged but her continued to toy with her until she let out a sound she wasn't even aware she could make, her hand fisting in his hair to hold him in place. It was the sign he'd been waiting for she realised as his hot, clever tongue found her centre, tearing a scream from her lips at the pleasure it sent through her.

Sarah twisted beneath him, half of her wanting to demand more of him, the other half terrified she'd implode if she did. He held her down firmly with one hand, reminding her just how deceptively strong he was but then coherent though fled her as one then two slender fingers slipped into her heat, thrusting in a rhythm with his mouth that altered with every second, allowing her no respite. She was lost in sensation, her own cries alien even to her as pleasure coiled tighter and tighter within her until she was sure the pain of it would overwhelm her. She let out an agonised sob before something in her snapped and she was flying, pleasure, hot as fire and as cold as ice rushing through her veins. He body came alive before she could not even feel her awareness of her very self any longer.

She was sure she had died but then she heard someone saying her name over and over like a mantra and warm lips pressed soft, fleeting kisses to hers, anchoring her back to the world. She kept her eyes closed as she reached for him, pulling him all but on top of her as she kissed him, tasting his familiar spice alongside something sweeter that had the heat ignite inside her once more. She ran her nails down his back and moaned as she felt the silk of his shirt.

"Get it off," she said desperately, "I want to feel you."

"Easy darling," he said stroking her hair, "We've got all night and I have at least two rotten interruptions to make up for."

Sarah blushed as she realised his meaning, "But you…I…I've already…"

He kissed her softly, "You didn't scream loud enough," he said nipping at her throat, "And I told you I wanted to hear you scream when you come for me. Seems I'll just have to keep going until I'm totally satisfied with your response."

Any words were lost as he quickly moved to take one begging nipple in his mouth, his hand finding the other as she moaned beneath him. His teeth tugged on her sensitive flesh and she bucked up into him.

"That's better," he said, "But I want you screaming."

Sarah lost count of the number of times she'd ended up screaming his name in the throes of passion, Jareth barely leaving her any respite before beginning the delicious torture again. She was barely returned to reality as she felt his warm lips on hers, his breath as ragged as hers. She wrapped her trembling arms about him, opening her eyes to meet his, his mismatched gaze wild.

"No more," she begged, "I want you. I need you inside me."

He kissed her gently before giving her a wicked grin, "As my lady commands."

He climbed off the bed and slowly undressed, knowing she was watching him and enjoying every moment. Sarah felt her body stir hotter than before as she watched more and more perfect pale skin fall under the caress of the moonlight. She shifted to the edge of the bed as he tossed away the last of his clothes. She got shakily to her feet, stepping into the span of his arms, his body firm and hard against her softness. He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, his hands just as eager on her body. Sarah reached down between them, stroking the length of him, hard and heavy in her hand, letting her know she wasn't the only one suffering from his exquisite torture.

"Only you," he whispered softly against her lips, "All I've ever wanted is you."

"I'm yours," she said as he laid her back on the bed once more, his body covering hers.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, stroking her long dark hair.

Sarah nodded, "No more waiting," she said, shifting so he fitted perfectly between her legs, his hardness poised just beyond her.

"I'll hurt you," he said, clearly at the last of his restraint.

"You won't," she said, "Please."

He kissed her softly before pushing into her. Sarah whimpered at the bit of pain but he kissed away the worst of it, soothing her until he was fully sheathed within her. She'd never felt so full in her life, the tightness teetering between pleasure and pain as she slowly adjusted to him. She heard his laboured breath against her should as he struggled to hold still for her. She moved as best she could beneath him and the pain fled in the wake of the pleasure that shot through her. Jareth groaned, slowly moving above her, the slow, measured rhythm more agonising than anything else. Sarah tipped her hips, wrapping her legs around him and taking him deeper still. She whimpered as he hit something deep inside her that caused her to flutter about him. She threw her head back on the pillows, raking her nails down his back as his pace increased.

She felt the burning pleasure in her once more as he raised himself higher over her, hitting deeper inside her as he snaked a hand between them, stroking her.

"Scream for me Sarah," he said desperately, "Let go and come for me."

She couldn't have resisted the plea if she had wanted to, pleasure burning hot and sweet inside her but she was not alone as she cried him name. She felt him break apart above her, her name ripped from him as he gave in to his own completion.

Breathing hard she took the weight of him, boneless herself as she revelled in the feeling of him still cradled within her. Finally he kissed her gently slipping from her and rolling off her.

"Come here," he said, letting her roll into his arms, "Alright?"

"Better than alright," said Sarah pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his chest, loving the taste she found their, skin, salt and sex, "God why did we wait so long?"

"I'm asking myself the same," he said turning to face her, "You were more than worth it my beauty."

Sarah smiled and kissed him, "I love you."

Jareth returned her smile, "I have something for you, I was going to give it to you downstairs before you disappeared," he said taking her left hand and kissing the back of it.

Sarah watched as he slipped off Lilijana's ring and placed it on her wedding finger, admiring it in the moonlight.

"My bride," he said.

Sarah choked, "You can't give me this," she said, "It means so much to you."

"As do you," said Jareth, "I wanted to give it to you a thousand times but now just feels right. I love you Sarah and I want to world to see how much, this will show them."

"Oh Jareth," she said kissing him, "Thank you, I don't know how to tell you what this means to me."

Jareth rolled them both till she was sat astride him, her eyes widening as she felt him stir beneath her once more.

"We Fae are not so easily spent," he said, "Fancy being up all night?"

Sarah grinned, "Wicked boy."

"Aren't I just?"


	21. The Owl and The Pussy Cat

The first thing Sarah noticed when she woke was how pleasantly she ached and the second how conspicuously empty the bed was beside her. She opened her eyes and began to stretch before a voice stilled her.

"Don't move," said Jareth, from where he sat in the window to the right of the bed. He had a dog eared sketch book propped on his knee and his fingers were blackened with charcoal, "I'm nearly done."

She watched him as he concentrated on the page, looking up to study her occasionally. His hair was wild and frantic and a smudge of black ran over his cheek where he'd moved a strand of it out of his face. He wore only a long, black silk robe and Sarah couldn't help but admire the lean, bare leg he'd propped on the trunk in front of him.

"What are you doing?" said Sarah though his task was obvious.

Jareth quirked an eyebrow, "Knitting a new scarf for Ignis," he said, "I thought pink would be his colour."

"You're mad," said Sarah softly trying not to move, "My arm's going to sleep."

"I told you to change hands after ninety-nine," he said with a wicked smile, "I'm a confirmed old bachelor, I know these things."

"Pervert," muttered Sarah, "I really need to move."

Jareth sighed like a long suffering artist, "Very well," he said, "I shall have to be content for it to never be a masterpiece but then a talent far greater than mine could still never capture the original."

"Can I see?" asked Sarah as he wiped off his hands on a rag.

Jareth handed her the sketch book, perching on the edge of the bed. Sarah smiled at the drawing, showing her in soft repose amongst the haphazard, rumpled sheets. She could almost have passed for a pre-Raphaelite muse in the charcoal picture, clearly drawn from the heart than from reality.

"It's lovely," she said.

"Well I had ample inspiration," said Jareth taking the book from her hand and setting it on the side table. He kissed her softly, lying atop the sheets as she stayed beneath, "And how does my beloved this morning?"

Sarah reached beneath his robe, stroking the smooth skin of his leg, "I ache in places I never knew I had," she said, "But last night was…"

Jareth smiled as she blushed, "It was a little wasn't it?" he said lacing his fingers into her hair, "And I trust you now know exactly what I feel for you? My Sarah, even fantasy couldn't come close to last night."

Sarah blushed all the deeper, "I'm sure I have plenty to learn."

"Nothing that I won't enjoy teaching," said Jareth, "Or learning with you. I want to learn everything you desire, I am quite resolved to bring you to bliss every night."

"Every night?" said Sarah.

Jareth kissed her softly, "For eternity," he said, "As soon as it is granted. I had meant to request the application be heard last night but perhaps it is something we should talk about first. I do not want to push you into anything you do not want. The application is written but are you sure that you're ready? Once the decision is made in your favour death alone can break it. I love you, I want to marry you but I have been blind to the thoughts that have plagued you and if you need more time…"

"Jareth," said Sarah, "I was frightened and unsure, I was scared I loved you more than I could ever hope for you to love me but after last night I know this is forever, immortality or not. Perhaps its quick, perhaps we're running before we can walk but I want it. Ask for Titania to hear it."

"You're certain?"

"More than I've ever been of anything in my life," said Sarah, her hand leaving his leg to dip below the collar of his robe and finding the pendant fastened around his neck. She traced the shape, from its sharp points to its winding crest, "And I promise from now on I'll tell you whenever I feel low."

"You will have no cause to I hope," said Jareth, "But if required I have no qualms in telling you how wonderful you are every single day."

"So long as you let me tell you," said Sarah, "For all your noise I think you need to hear it now and then too. Jareth, there's something I want to ask you, about Anna."

Jareth's expression grew wary, "Go on?"

"Why don't you both fight harder to live together?"

Jareth sighed, "It's not for want of fight on her part but on mine," he said, "I'm sure Father would release Nana if we pushed hard enough and the alteration could be made to the castle over time."

"Then why?"

Jareth dropped his gaze, tracing an invisible pattern on the coverlet with his fingertip, "As twins we love unconditionally and, coupled with Anna's nature and my passed melancholy, I feared I would always rely on her as a prop. I know what a person I can be and I did not want her spirit tarnished by my presence beside her at all times," he said sadly, "It is I who have put so many blocks on her coming to me."

Sarah stroked his hair, "Oh my love," she said, "You would never have been a burden to her."

"There has always been a darkness in me, especially since I became king," said Jareth, "It took torture and torment for me to realise how fully it held me and your understanding to help me overcome it."

"So what stops you now?" said Sarah.

"I still worry she will grow isolated so far from Avalon."

"With six brothers and their families to fuss over her?" said Sarah, "I wouldn't exactly call that isolation and if you don't want to go to Avalon one of them could always take her if she wanted to visit. It would be nice too, if I could have some female company in the castle, someone to gossip with."

"To plot against me with, more like," said Jareth lacing his fingers with hers, his bracelet twinkling in the sunlight, "It will take some planning but if it pleases you and Anna agrees then I shall do what I can. Perhaps I can persuade her to return with us tomorrow, it will make for a merry party at least and give us all some idea whether we can make things more permanent. Whenever Anna has visited before it has been for no more than a fortnight."

"Well you'll never know unless you try," said Sarah lying back against the pillows and closing her eyes with a sigh, "I'll never make it through the day, it must have been gone three when we get to sleep last night."

"Are you complaining?" said Jareth, "Because I can always…"

"Don't even threaten it," said Sarah reaching up to tug his hair as he laughed, "You know I'll never be able to resist you again now."

"I certainly hope not," said Jareth, leaning down to kiss her, "I would offer you a repeat performance but then we would be late for breakfast and that would raise a few eyebrows."

Sarah grinned wickedly, "But you love creating a drama."

Jareth returned her smile, "And usually I would but Titania is downstairs and I want to give her the application. It wouldn't do for her to think I want you just for one thing," he said, "Which, of course, is the truth, being human your conversation is limited so bedroom sports are your only useful purpose."

Sarah let out a giggling cry before attacking him, the pair of them wrestling playfully in the tangled sheets. She finally pinned, him, sitting astride him as she looked down at him in triumph.

"Are you sure you want to be a good boy?" she said a little breathlessly, all modesty forgotten as the blankets failed to cover her, "Wouldn't you rather start enjoying that teaching you promised me?"

Jareth took hold of her hips, cursing the sheet that was still between them, "And what would you like me to teach you, my young apprentice?"

Sarah smiled and rocked her hips, "The virtues of a quickie."

Jareth groaned, "By the Gods I love you."

xxxx

Sarah giggled as they raced hand in hand down the corridors of the pyramid, the silk ribbon of her dress unravelling at their pace. Jareth quickly swung behind her, pulling her to a halt with it.

"Stop," he said, his voice filled with laughter, "Oh this just won't do, I'd rather we were late than look like we've only just thrown our clothes on."

Sarah flashed him a coquettish look over her shoulder, "We have only just thrown our clothes on," she said as he refastened the bow at her back, the simple forget-me-not dress far more comfortable than a cumbersome ball gown, "And what else would they think we've been doing?"

"Admiring the tapestries," said Jareth with a smile as he came to her side and offered her his arm, walking them far more sedately down to breakfast, "They were quite wonderful tapestries though."

Sarah blushed prettily at the veiled compliment, "I'm sure they could use some improvement," she said shyly.

Jareth pressed a kiss to her temple but said nothing. Rain hammered loudly on the covered glass panes, making them both glad of the warmth of the indoors as the weather appeared to be refusing the offer of respite. They turned a final corner and came to a door stood ajar, the low murmur of polite conversation coming from within. Sarah looked a little apprehensively at the Fae beside her but he just gave her a cheeky wink and patted her hand.

"You have faced the Unseelie Precious," he said, "Do not allow breakfast with Mom and Dad scare you."

"You're teasing me," said Sarah.

"And your grip on my arm has just relaxed ten fold," said Jareth, "Now come on, chin up, stare Isis in the eye and practice being the Goblin Queen. And if Mizumi is there just flash her that pretty ring you're wearing and watch her squirm."

Sarah smirked, "You're wicked," she said, "Cruel thing."

"Please do not tell me you have only just worked that out," he said, clearly still goading her, "I admit I am uncommonly nice to you wench but there I have ulterior motives."

Sarah punched his arm, "Don't call me wench."

Jareth put on his most stoic face, "Ah yes, I forget how you Above-grounders love your slang," he said, "I shall henceforth call you girlfriend."

Sarah broke into peals of laughter at his mimicry of her accent on the final word and barely knew she was walking as he led her into the room. She only realised her surroundings as she heard Osiris' silken accent over the cacophony of their laughter.

"Well you are a merry pair this morning," he said rising from his seat at the large table laden with food fit for twenty times those seated, "Welcome, sit and tell us why the birds sing in the Goblin Kingdom at least this dreary morn."

Sarah blushed as Jareth led them round the table to two spare seats, the Goblin King placing a kiss on his father's cheek as he passed him.

"Never you mind Papa," he said pulling out a chair for Sarah and sitting down himself, "We were merely admiring the tapestries."

"Indeed," said Osiris with a laugh, "I am glad you both found them so pleasing my son."

Jareth laughed as Sarah hid her blushing face behind the fall of her hair, barely even clocking those gathered at the table as she brought her hand up to better shield herself from amused eyes. The move had not been deliberate but Anna's gasp beside her told her what she had inadvertently revealed. She raised her head to see all around the table staring in shock at her hand. Jareth's brother's, save for Horus, wore amused expressions while their wives seemed more than a little taken aback by the sight. Titania smiled happily but it was the look on Mizumi's face that amused Sarah the most. She raised her hand to cover her smile, her ring glittering once more in the low candle light before Anna grabbed it, turning her hand under her gaze.

"Mama's ring," she said, happy tears in her eyes, "Oh Jack…"

Jareth took Sarah's hand from his sister, raising her to her feet once more and deliberately pressing a kiss to her left hand.

"It seems our secret is out," he said, his smiled letting everyone know that there was never any intention of secrecy, "This wonderful, beautiful woman has agreed to be my bride and we would ask you to consider an application, Your Majesty, for Sarah's immortality."

Titania smiled as Jareth reached into his pocket and pulled out an elegantly sealed letter, handing it to her, "It will have my full attention the moment I return to the palace," she said, getting to her feet and hurrying round the large table to embrace him, "Oh my Ulula, I never though I would see the day."

Osiris joined the pair, taking Sarah's hand and tracing the golden band with a sad smile, "I am glad to see I worn as intended once more," he said, "Especially when its wearer brings such joy to the eyes of my melancholy son. I hope I shan't have to wait too long before I may call you daughter."

"The summer," said Sarah, happy tears in her eyes as Jareth's brothers joined the official congratulations. Only Isis, Mizumi and Horus remained unmoved by the sight, Isis glaring daggers at her husband and Horus staring moodily at his plate while Mizumi tried to keep an indifferent mask as the other guests fussed and fawned over the newly engaged pair.

Isis' voice finally cut through the happy atmosphere as she slammed her fork down on the table, "Osiris!" she said, "Anubis! This is hardly behaviour for the breakfast table."

"Traditions ar there to be broken Mother," said Anubis before hugging Sarah tightly, "And what a way to break one."

Isis bristled, "You forget your place my son."

"I am at my brother's side on the day of his betrothal," said Anubis, "I know my place Mother. Will you not congratulate your son?"

"He's none of mine," said Isis vehemently.

Anubis went to speak but Jareth laid a hand on his arm.

"Peace, no fights this morning," he said, "Not for me."

"And suddenly you are the peacemaker Jareth?" said Mizumi, getting to her feet, "This war has made you weak."

Jareth smiled as though she had paid him a compliment, "My thanks for your insight into my character My Lady," he said, "I fear without your guidance I would be quite lost."

It was Osiris who broke first, failing to mask a laugh behind his hand, Khepri soon falling into mirth beside him. Jareth smirked as his brothers, their wives and his sister gave in to laughter, deliberately wrapping an arm tighter around his betrothed as he watched Mizumi's cheeks colour with embarrassment and rage.

The Fae queen got to her feet, "Lady Isis, please excuse me," she said, turning to leave.

"No retort Zuu?" said Jareth, "Such a shame, it seems this war has made you weak."

"Osiris!" snapped Isis, looking pointedly at her husband but he said nothing as Mizumi hastily left the room.

Isis glowered and got to her feet, dragging Horus to his, "We shall continue our breakfast somewhere more civilised," she said, "Hathor come!"

Horus' silently obedient wife hurriedly followed the retreating pair, Isis slamming the door defiantly behind her. Osiris smiled all the wider, breathing dramatically as though he'd been drowning moments before.

"Now this is peace. I forgot what meal times were like with you home Aten," he said, "We are a far happier party now, do you not agree Titania?"

"You're a wicked soul Osiris," she said, "Anubis; you shall lose certain favour should you remain with the party now."

"That maybe," said Anubis, looking more than amused at being the triumphant side of the argument for once, "But I have learnt my share of lessons these passed weeks."

Titania smiled, "That you have," she said, "Now then, are we to let this breakfast go to waste? I cannot tarry long; Mab is expecting me back at the castle before noon."

Soon they had all settled once more, the room far cheerier amongst the gathered friends than it had been. Sarah happily talked of dresses and flower arrangements with the women who were soon to be her sisters-in-law while Jareth fended off the playful innuendos from his brothers. Only two remained quiet amongst them, Anna appearing shy before the crowd while Osiris watched his youngest son in silent contemplation. Jareth noticed his stare after a while and questioned him only to receive a non-committal response and have the subject changed.

Gradually people left the room, the weather nullifying many outdoor pursuits but all determined to find something to do. Titania bid them all a fond farewell, preferring the intimacy of a quiet goodbye over a more formal affair. Osiris offered to show her out, leaving Jareth, Sarah and Ann alone in the room.

Jareth chucked a grape at his sister as soon as the door closed behind his father, "What's up with you sulky knickers?" he said, "You've not said two words together this whole morning."

"Well it's hard to when you're in the room," snapped Anna before she blushed and dropped her gaze, "Sorry Jack."

Concern replaced all other emotions on Jareth's face as he left his chair to kneel beside his sister, "What's wrong?" he said laying a comforting hand on her arm. Anastasia flinched from his touch and his gaze darkened, "Anne?"

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and popped the buttons of her lace cuff. Rolling the sleeve back she revealed the deep blue-black bruising that grew from her wrist and up her arm, disappearing once more beneath her sleeve at her elbow.

"What happened to you?" said Jareth, gently turning her arm to better examine it.

"My chair tipped," said Anna, "It taxes my magic too much and I am too ashamed to ask Papa, can you fix it?"

"Of course I can fix it," said Jareth, "But how did you tip your chair, you're always so careful?"

Anna lowered her eyes to her lap, "A moment of carelessness."

Jareth frowned, "Either you were sampling the punch last night or you are not telling me the truth," he said, "Anastasia look at me."

Anna kept her eyes lowered until Jareth took hold of her chin and turned her face to his.

"Come no, no secrets," he said gently, "Tell me Anne."

Anna looked up at him, "Don't get mad," she said softly, "Promise me you won't get mad."

"Now you're worrying me," said Jareth as Sarah left her seat to crouch beside him, "But whatever you tell me I promise to hold my temper."

"Mizumi…"

"What?"

"After she said those dreadful things to Sarah and she ran off, Mizumi went to go after here. I grabbed hold of her but she was too strong and…"

Anna had no time to finish as Jareth got to his feet, his expression terrifying.

"Jack please," begged his sister, "You promised!"

Jareth said nothing; he simply summoned a crystal and peered into it before tossing it at his feet disappearing in a shower of lightning and glitter.

"Oh God!" said Anna, "Oh Ra, please don't let him do anything stupid."

xxxx

Jareth didn't wait to knock or announce his presence, merely threw out a hand and let the rage in his magic swing the heavy lacquered door back on its hinges.

"I have kept my silence long enough but no more," he said, "When I leave tomorrow Anna comes with me and I will broker no argument."

Osiris got to his feet, shock soon fading to anger at his son's outburst, "Your temper does you no credit Aten," he said, "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Jareth turned from his father in an attempt to rein his temper, "She is in your care and yet this morning I find my sister injured by one of your party guests," he said, "I had thought to ask you but now I must insist, if Anna cannot be protected here then I need to take her where she can be, your blessing or no."

"Aten you have lost me," said Osiris, "Your sister was fine this morning."

"She was too frightened to tell anyone," said Jareth, "She could only come to me."

"If someone has hurt her then tell me who and I will see them dealt with."

Jareth's fist clenched at his side, "Mizumi. After telling Sarah all number of vile things that near cost me my bride she pulled Anna out of her chair. She's only lucky her arm isn't broken," he said, "What will you do now Papa? Expose her? Reveal the cruelty of the Queen of the Moraine or will you do nothing again? She is one of Isis' friends, a favourite of Oberon and for that you will do nothing. It seems you fail to act whenever one of your bastards is harmed."

"By Ra, Aten! I think of none of you so lowly. You are all my dear children and I care greatly whenever you are injured or in pain," said Osiris.

"Like you cared when Isis did this to me," said Jareth gesturing to his damaged eye, "You believed her lies over me."

Osiris crossed to him and laid his hands on his shoulders but refrained from trying to turn him, "I know who spoke true but politics…"

"Hang politics! I was a child!"

"And your mother a mortal gypsy I was unwed to," said Osiris, "It was Mab's grace than allowed me to keep you and I was not about to risk you by angering the sister of her heir. I was unable to act."

"And now?"

"And now, if Bastet…"

"Anastasia," said Jareth, "Her name is Anastasia."

"If Anastasia, my Bastet, is injured by Mizumi's hand then I will act but quietly. Not all is achieved by flame and thunder my son. Have you done anything? Said anything to anyone of this?"

Jareth shook his head, "No sir, I came straight to you."

"You have not gone to Mizumi?"

"Anna begged me not to," said Jareth, "And snake that she is, I don't strike women."

"Let me look at you," said Osiris, Jareth turning willingly to face him, "You are quite grown my son. Never before would you have sought me before pursuing your quarry, a request from your twin or no. It is a pleasing metamorphosis. Leave Mizumi to me, say nothing to those who don't yet know and trust your old man."

Jareth couldn't help the smile that touched his lips, "Just promise me you won't brush this under the carpet."

"Upon your darling mother's soul," said Osiris, "And now to this business of Anna living with you. Are you in earnest or was your outburst a flare of the Jareth-dramas?"

"I want her with me. I have since I left but I feared my life would taint hers. Now I am more settled and I will be nice for Sarah to have a companion," said Jareth, "I know you have refused before and you had reason enough to but I am changed, as you said, and if you will release Nanny I would give my twin all the love and attention she could ever need to thrive in the Underground. Please will you consider it?"

Osiris regarded him for a moment, before seeming to speak to himself, "Yes it may do well to have you together," he said, noticing his son before him once more, "Will you allow me time to think on it? I will give you my answer by dinner."

Jareth nodded, "Of course," he said, "If I am honest I have not yet fully discussed this with Anna."

"Impetuous as ever my wild boy," said Osiris pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Now get along with you and keep from anymore fireworks. There's more than one way to skin a dragon."

"I will leave it to you," said Jareth, "Thank you."

Osiris nodded as Jareth turned to the door, "Jack," he said seeing his soon stiffen in surprise at the name, "You'd have made her proud mi fili."

Jareth kept his eyes on the door, "I have far to go yet but I hope so," he said, "I have much to arrange."

"Truly you are quite grown," said Osiris as Jareth pulled the door shut behind him, "As was said of you, seventh son."

xxxx

Jareth strode the ancient corridors he had crept down as a youth to avoid Isis' wrath. He thought of the hiding places he had often found when she had been in a fit of temper and smiled as an idea came to him. He deviated from his path, descending instead into the kitchens below.

The great kitchens were warm but mostly empty, the staff at other chores, but the thump of dough on a wooden table top told him the person he sought was still within. He stepped into the baker's room, the smell of hot fresh bread enough to tempt him further.

"Did you not have enough at breakfast?" said Nanny, slamming the beaten dough into the pan, "Down here to forage? Sure you must store it in them long, skinny legs of yours. You were the same when you were a lad."

"I'm not here for more breakfast Nana," said Jareth hopping up onto the bench as he had always done as a boy, "Can't I just have come to see my favourite Banshee?"

"You never go anywhere without reason," said Nanny, "What are you after?"

Jareth smiled wickedly, "Attic picnic?"

Nanny turned to him in surprise, "Have you reverted to childhood? I haven't made you one of those since you were tiny."

"Indulge me, Nana," said Jareth, "Its too wile to go outside and I'm damned if I'm playing nice to the Wicked Witch all day unless you have a spare house you don't mind gaining an Isis shaped imprint."

"You shouldn't speak such a way," said Nana, "And you can't be thinking of going up in that dusty old place."

"I'll clean it up in five seconds."

Nanny plucked a hot roll from the tray and threw it to him, Jareth having to juggle it from hand to hand till it cooled.

"You never said that when I asked you to clean your room," she said, wiping her hands on her apron before crossing to the pantry.

"That's because you never let me use magic," said Jareth, "Please Nana, for me? If you leave it to me all Sarah and Anna will have for lunch are lychee and pine nuts."

Nanny looked back around the pantry door and Jareth flashed her a smile.

"You know that look never works with me young prince," said Nanny trying to hide a smile of her own.

"I love you Nanny Shee," said Jareth.

Nanny huffed and bustled back into the pantry as Jareth laughed.

"You know you're wonderful Nana," he said.

"You've lost none of your charm," said Nanny, coming back into the room, laden with treats, "I've got a loaf near done in the oven you can have and I'm due a cup of tea now. You got time for an old lady?"

"For you, my young Nana, always," said Jareth.

"Biscuits are in the cupboard Mister Charm," said Nana, settling in a chair by the hearth and swinging a kettle over the flames, "Come sit with me and tell me more of this pretty young girl of yours…and you can keep the particulars Jareth-Aten. I'm too old to be hearing all that."

Jareth laughed, "And if I told you, Missus Gossip, it would be round the pyramid before that kettle sings."

xxxx

Sarah paced the length of the large drawing room once more, worrying her nail between her teeth. She glanced over to Anna who sat embroidering by the large slanted window, amazed by the Fae's serenity. She looked back over to the half open door and sighed when she saw no figure standing there.

"Sarah, be you in possession of some of my brother's magic or no, your sighs alone shan't conjure him," said Anna, setting her needlework in her lap.

"How can you be so calm after he left in such a rage?" said Sarah.

"Because I have known my brother for sixteen hundred years," said Anna, "There are no screams or curses echoing down the hall. If he had confronted Mizumi we'd know. He's probably shape-shifted and gone for a fly; he'll be back when he's ready."

Sarah sighed again and sat down in the chair opposite, "You're right," she said, "Hearing you talk reminds me how much I still need to learn about him."

"Only time will give you such knowledge," said Anna with a smile, "Not cold feet I hope?"

Sarah shook her head, "Of course not," she said twisting the gold band on her finger.

"I should hope not," said Jareth leaning on the door frame.

"And where do you think you've been," said Anna as Sarah left her seat for Jareth's open arms.

"With Dad and Nana," said Jareth, "Have you two been inventing dramas of your own?"

Sarah swatted his shoulder, "With the mood you went off in can you blame us?"

Jareth laughed, "I am sorry I did not provide more entertainment my love," he said, "I did however win us a fine lunch for later on."

"So you were bothering Nana for food downstairs," said Anna, "You have not changed; I should have though to look for you there."

Jareth picked up a basket from behind the door and crossed the room to his sister. He sat Sarah down once more before kneeling beside his sister. He unfastened her sleeve and rolled it up as far as it would go, exposing her injury. He took gentle hold of her wrist and closed his eyes. He ran his hand upwards, the bruising fading beneath his touch until it had disappeared entirely. Jareth opened his eyes and righted his sister's sleeve.

"Better?" he asked.

Anna nodded, "Thank you," she said rolling her wrist, "I can barely feel it."

"Then you should be up for an adventure," said Jareth, "But first I have news."

"News?" said Anna.

"Well, Sarah and I were discussing living arrangements this morning and we came to an agreement which Papa is willing to consider," said Jareth lacing his fingers with his sister, "By tonight we will know whether Father gives his permission for you and Nana to live with me and Sarah, in the Goblin City."

"Oh Jack!" cried Anna, throwing his arms around him, "You mean it?"

"With all my heart," said Jareth.

Anna pulled back from him and gazed at the figure in the chair across from her, "Are you happy with this Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "I don't know how you two function separated," she said, "I'm more than happy Anna, I have always wanted a sister."

"Me too," said Anna, before looking quizzically at her brother, "Now what's this about an adventure."

Jareth pointed upwards and smiled, "As we all talk of brothers and sisters, should we let Sarah in on our secret do you think?"

"I think she can be trusted," said Anna, "Will you come away with us little mortal?"

Sarah giggled, "Sounds intriguing," she said, "Where are we off to?"

"You'll see," said Jareth leading them both to the door.

They had soon ventured up into the highest reaches of the pyramid, Sarah still amazed each time Anna used her magic to float up the stairs. The last set of stairs however were more like a ladder and Jareth set the basket at its base before helping Anna out of her chair, deftly lifting her onto his back. He climbed the ladder, disappearing into the darkness above before returning without his twin. He picked up the basket and turned to Sarah.

"Follow me up," he said, "Watch you feet before I get some lights lit."

"Ok," said Sarah as she followed him up the stairs. She could barely see an inch in front of her and was glad when she saw the glitter of one, then two crystals form in Jareth's hand. They floated into the room, lighting gradually until they settled into the wall sconces, revealing the dusty attic room that was a testimony to childhood. Jareth waved a hand and the dust spiralled up from every surface and flew out through the window that cracked open briefly with another wave of his hand.

He went to a pile of old mattresses and dragged one over to the foot of a wicker chair. He had soon helped Anna intro the chair, sitting Sarah beside him on the matting.

"The best place in the world to avoid Isis," he said, "We used to spend hours up here as children, practicing our magic."

"I remember it being a lot bigger," said Anna.

"I used to have a corner in the basement back home," said Sarah picking up a ragged marionette whose strings had long since snapped, "I used it to have somewhere quiet to read."

"It was hardly ever quiet in here," said Anna, "He was always blowing things up until he got a rein on his crystals."

Sarah laughed, "I bet he was," she said.

"You laugh little lady," said Jareth, "But it's your turn to learn now."

"My turn?" said Sarah.

"Time for you to learn to use that magic of yours," said Anna, "If you want to."

Sarah smiled, "Of course I do," she said.

Jareth smiled, "Then form a crystal my young apprentice," he said, "And we'll begin."

xxxx

They spent many hours laughing at Sarah's attempts with magic, pausing to share the food Nanny had packed and stories of their youth. Good food and half a bottle of wine had Anna dozing in her chair and soon after she was fast asleep, the fatigue of her worrisome night slowly erasing. Jareth and Sarah moved over to beneath the slanted window, the rain hammering down outside little bother to them.

Jareth had pulled a small chest from beneath a pile of ancient, hand written newspapers full of childish stories. Inside lay all that they had had when Osiris had rescued them. Sarah had marvelled at the tiny clothes, worn and simple that seemed a world away even from Jareth's most subdued clothes. A particular multi coloured scarf, set with a dozen hanging gold discs, seemed the most precious of items to Jareth and Sarah wasn't at all surprised when he set it aside from the rest of the items when he packed them away.

They talked quietly of their return home, Jareth letting her know how between leaving his father and joining Nanny he had sent one of the servants to purchase a carriage for the journey, negating the needs for any of them to ride. Soon though the rhythm of the rain was lulling them both and Sarah leaned back against the firm body behind her as though it were a pillow.

"Do you remember the sonnet I sent you the night you showed me your tattoo?" said Jareth running her hair through his fingers, "I learned it up here."

Sarah nodded, "I'm keeping it forever," she said, "I can imagine you sat up here pawing over the First Folio."

"I wasn't limited to the Bard alone you know."

"Oh?"

Jareth pressed a kiss to her hair, "She walks in beauty, like the night- Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright- Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light- Which heaven to gaudy day denies…"

A cough cut him short and they both looked up to see Osiris climb into the attic, "Forgive me if I intrude," he said, "Lady Sarah if I might, I would like to borrow my young ones for a time."

"Of course," said Sarah, Jareth helping her to her feet as Osiris bent over Anna's sleeping form.

"Awake now Bassey," he said kissing her forehead, "I must speak with you."

Anna blinked before smiling up at her father, "Hello Papa," she said, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Not long," said Jareth, "What do you need us for Dad?"

Osiris lifted Anna out of her chair, "A subject we'd best discuss in my study," he said, "Come my Aten, we have much to talk about."

Jareth and Sarah followed Osiris back down to the base of the building but when they came to his study he turned to them and beckoned Jareth and Anna alone to follow him.

"Forgive me my dear," he said to Sarah, "But what I have to say is presently for my children alone."

Sarah nodded and stepped back without argument.

"Wait here," said Jareth kissing her quickly before following his father and sister into the study, the door closing behind him.

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as a large, strong hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Anubis behind her and smiled, "You frightened the life out of me Nu," she said.

"Faces like his tend to," said Khepri at her back, "Left out in the cold, little sister?"

"Osiris wanted to speak to Jareth and Anna alone."

"Oh we know," said Anubis with a grin.

Sarah regarded him quizzically, "Do you know what's going on in there?"

He nodded, "But it's a big secret."

"Mean old thing," said Sarah.

"Hush the pair of you," said Khepri, his ear pressed to the door, "I can't hear a thing Papa's saying."

"Aren't you a little old to be eavesdropping Khepri-Amun?" said Anubis, folding his arms across his chest, "Forgive my brother Sarah, he has the manners of a boar."

"Hang manners," said Khepri, "I want to hear the scream when he tells dear Aten and Bassey the news."

Sarah frowned, "What's with this Bassey thing?" she asked, "I heard Osiris call Anna that upstairs."

"Bassey," said Khepri, "Short for Bastet. It isn't just Osiris' sons who are worshipped as deities by the ancients. Our sister is a figure as important as any of us."

"Bastet," said Sarah, "I don't think I've heard of her."

"You've seen her image though," said Anubis, "Think four paws, a tail and whiskers."

"The black cat?" said Sarah, "Wow."

Further conversation was halted as the door flew open and Jareth shot passed, his face grim.

"Aten wait!" called Osiris appearing in the doorway, sighing as Jareth slammed another door down the corridor, "Damn."

Sarah didn't wait to ask what had occurred, merely followed the path Jareth had taken. She entered the main entrance hall and stopped, staring at the rain beyond the open main door. She contemplated returning to her room for a coat but instead ran out after him, soaked before she'd even gone five feet out of the door. She peered out into the rain but saw nothing and was about to turn back to the house when something caught the corner of her eyes. She hurried to the small coppice of trees to the right of the pyramid, glad of the shelter its boughs offered as she stepped up to the figure that leaned against one of the trunks.

"Jareth?" she said, reaching for his hand, "Tell me what's wrong? Did you dad refuse to let Anna leave with you?"

"Oh he agreed to that whole heartedly," he said bitterly.

"Than what's the matter?" said Sarah pushing his hair back from his face, "That's what you wanted."

"I did not want what he offered with it though," said Jareth, "He wants to rename his heirs; he has already spoken to all my brothers bar Horus and they have agreed. He wants to train Anna and I alone so that we may succeed him as overseers of the Underground."

Sarah smiled, "But Jareth that's wonderful."

"No its not!" he cried, "I cannot be trusted, not with that much power."

"Why ever not?" said Sarah.

Jareth gave her a dark look, "Do you actually listen to a word I ever say?" he said before dropping his gaze, "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"It's alright," she said, "And you're talking about what happened with Akhen aren't you?"

Jareth nodded, "As Goblin King my power is contained, controlled with something between me and the madness of before," he said, "As overseer…Sarah I'd be dangerous."

"You were a boy back then," said Sarah, "You've grown wiser since then."

"You should listen to your betrothed my son," said Osiris stepping beneath the heavy boughs, "You learned from your mistakes and you have become worthy of your birth right."

"It's not my birth right," said Jareth, "Choose Anubis or Horus if you wish for someone to take over."

"Both failed me in choosing Oberon over you," said Osiris, "Khepri and Khonsu are too flighty to rule together, Amadeus has no desire for power and Dimitry…well, he's Dimitry. You are strong Jareth, your time away has built your character not broken it. I understand your fears, I have worries of my own but that is why your sister will be at your side. Her spirit will temper yours and you will soon have a wife at your side. I believe in you my youngest, I believe you can achieve this. I intend to rule for ten more years, train you and teach you and when I step down I will not disappear from sight again. I want you to take this path Jareth, I believe you can."

"If I fail you again…"

"You shan't," said Osiris, "Now come inside and get dry, we have much to discuss. Will you take your place at my side?"

Jareth looked from his father to his betrothed, "Sarah?"

"You can do this," she said.

Jareth casted his eyes to the floor for a moment before looking back to his father, "Alright, I accept. I'll try."

"I know you will make me proud of you," said Osiris before looking up at the rain, "Now let us get inside before we all drown."

"We'll follow on," said Jareth.

Osiris nodded and turned back to the house. Sarah watched him go before turning back to Jareth.

"You ok?" she said.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just…"

"I know."

"This won't be a walk in the park by any means."

"Jareth," said Sarah, "This is you we're talking about. I expect nothing less than three dramas a week and at least one catastrophe a month."

Jareth laughed, "I fear how well you know me," he said, "If I falter on this path I wish for you to guide me."

"I'll try," she said running her fingers through his hair before resting her hand over his soaked shirt, the flimsy material translucent and clinging to his slim frame, "I'll be here even if all you want to do is scream."

Jareth leaned down to kiss her, "I prefer making you scream," he said.

Sarah forgot the rain around them as he kissed her once more.

xxxx

Dinner that night consisted solely of the family and proved to be the setting Osiris chose to announce his nearly decided succession. Anubis and Khepri were the only two to know the full extent of it, having sat with Anna, Jareth and Sarah through the afternoon's talks, and watched the proceedings with interest. Khonsu, Dimitry and Amadeus all accepted the decision happily, surprised by their Father's speed in implementing the choice he had told them of only that morning, but offering their support to their brother and sister in full.

Any other response though fell short of Isis' tirade. Even Puck in solo combat came nowhere near the terror Sarah felt as Isis flew into a passion, cursing her husband and his children, vowing revenge, murder and damnation. If Sarah hadn't been so close to the scene she would have laughed but instead she clung to Jareth for dear life, her face pressed into his shoulder as the storm raged.

Horus sat silently throughout until he was dragged to his feet by his mother, the Fae-queen demanding he defend his position. He instead kept his head lowered and spoke quietly, "But Father is right. I sold the Underground to Oberon fully aware of his allegiance to the Shadow," he said, "I allowed him to imprison and torture my half-brother and stood against my own people. Aten fought for us all. Father's decision is right."

The quietly spoken words altered the dynamic of the room at once, the once alienated brother aligning himself once more with his brothers and leaving Isis alone in her opposition. Sarah looked on as Horus crossed to Anubis, the younger of the two placing an arm around his shoulders but saying nothing.

"A little lonely in your opposition, my wife," said Osiris, "The rule of the Underground is mine to pass on to whom-so-ever I choose. Aten may be young but he of all our sons has the strength, with his sister beside him, to rule fairly and justly. There is hope for Horus' character though it seems, he has seen your error."

"You think that mortal brat can rule the Underground?" said Isis coldly, "That son of a drab! Well I shall pray for him Osiris, I will pray for Ra to damn him, I will pray he suffers and perishes and burns in hell as his witch of a mother burned. When my brother returns to power…"

"Your brother, madam, nearly caused the fall of Avalon," said Osiris, "He shall not return. Too long have you used your position and power to keep me silent but no more. As we speak my most trusted acquaintances are learning of your actions towards my children, and those of your dear friend. Do not think I have no idea of what you had planned with Mizumi had Jareth married her. Your power is lost my lady wife, as is any spark of affection I ever felt for you. When I have completed my work I intend to live in the Underground, keep this dark palace if you will, I have no want for it."

"May you burn with him," said Isis as she turned from the room, "I go to my Father's, I shan't spend another night under the same roof as a mad man."

Even Jareth was struck dumb as the door shut behind his step-mother and he barely registered as Osiris hugged him firmly.

"There my boy," he said, "I told you to trust your old man."

"She's right," he said, his voice bordering on laughter, "You are mad."

"Utterly barmy," said Osiris, "Now who's for dessert? Sit, sit, the drama is over."

The party that followed Isis' departure was a far less formal affair than the ball of the night before, both Horus and Anubis horrified as Osiris told them of the litany of abuses Isis had visited on all the children beneath them. Jareth soon begged his father's silence in favour of happier subjects though and as they wine flowed so did the laughter. Horus did not instantly fall to friendship with Jareth as Anubis had but there was no battle to fuse them and all cold see the small thaw that had taken to the ice between them.

After several hours they all began to slowly retire and Sarah was glad when Jareth finally led her upstairs, closing the bedroom door against the world outside. They had soon changed from their clothes of the day and Sarah lounged against his chest as they lay side by side on the bed, lost in the fire light. Sarah looked up at him as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Whenever we're ready," said Jareth, "So much has changed in so few days, dramatically so."

"I know," said Sarah.

"I have my Kingdom back, my family, Avalon is safe and I have a future I never thought of but one thing remains undone," he said, "One thing I…we have yet to put right."

"What?" said Sarah as he got to his feet and tugged her to hers.

Jareth held out both his hands, two crystals forming in his palm, "The right, revenge," he said, "The left, redemption. Choose?"

"I don't understand," said Sarah.

"Follow your heart," said Jareth.

Sarah looked up at him then reached for the crystal in his left hand. Jareth smiled, the other crystal disappearing as he took her hand, and they both disappeared.

It wasn't much later when Jareth left in Hoggle's charge a man too terrified to even speak, thirteen hours away from a new life that Jareth hoped would be better than his last.

"Hoggle," said Jareth as both he and the woman who had wished the man away and refused to try the Labyrinth for him, began to fade from view, "His name's Brett, make sure he gets something better when he becomes a goblin."

Hoggle nodded as his King and his best friend disappeared back to Avalon, the power of the summons having faded.


	22. Egypt

Sarah sat by the fireside, watching Anubis and Horus as they played at chess while Anna plinked out a sweet, light melody on the piano in the corner. She has woken alone to find a note from Jareth bearing a simple, cryptic message of 'things to do' which left her wondering but not worrying over what he was up to. Anna had knocked on her door not long after and they had spent the morning happily together, the house itself feeling far more relaxed without everyone tripping over Isis' temper. The flames of the fire however soon turned boring and Sarah gazed at the morning sunshine outside of the window and felt herself grow restless.

"I think I might go for a walk," she said getting to her feet, Anubis following suit and punching Horus' arm so he did the same.

"Would you like one of us to accompany you soror?" he said,

Sarah waved him down, "Thank you but I'll be fine on my own and I don't want to interrupt your game."

"If you are sure," said Anubis.

"Quite sure," said Sarah as she left the room, squeezing Anna's shoulder as she passed by her.

A servant had soon brought her a cape and sturdy outside boots for the still wet ground. She wandered into the gardens, the air clean and fresh from the storms the day before. She smiled at the beauty surrounding her, letting her mind wonder onto idle fantasies of bringing Osiris his grandchildren, garden parties and long summer nights. Her mind failed to remain so happily occupied, focusing instead on the night before.

When Jareth had offered her the two crystals, naming one revenge and the other redemption, she had wondered at his motive but having seen war and Isis' bitterness she knew revenge was a path she would never choose, alternative or no. She had been shocked to feel the world around her shift as she had taken the crystal, even more so when she opened her eyes to find herself stood in a dank, dark alley a world away from the beauty of Avalon. Before her stood Jareth, dressed as a mortal, looking so similar to how she had grown used to before they're return to the Underground. She had looked down at her own clothes finding herself in jeans and a warm winter coat.

"Where…?" she had begun before Jareth placed a finger on her lips.

"We don't have much time," he had said, "And I shouldn't really do this. That's Brett's apartment block. I want you to go inside, knock on the door and wish him away to me."

"But why?"

"You chose redemption. Wish him away to the Goblin King, refuse my offer to try the Labyrinth for him and take the gift I offer you in his place. He becomes a goblin, he forgets, he starts again."

She had done so. She had walked the stairs to his apartment, knocked on the door and before he had even recognised her she had said the words. In a blink the lights had gone out and he was gone, the Goblin King stood before her in his place with a crystal in his hand. Sarah had trembled, she had stood mesmerised as he offered her a chance to save him or to take the gift he offered. She had refused the Labyrinth, a new silk scarf bearing the Goblin Crest the price for her attacker's mortal life, even the Goblin King unable to offer her her dreams when they were so entwined with his own.

Her summons had taken them to the Goblin City, Hoggle already awaiting them and prepared for the new arrival. Brett had whimpered and tried to run at every chance, terrified by everything he was seeing and Sarah had almost pitied him. Jareth showed little mercy though, the whole scene far more terrifying then it had been for Meredith just over a week before.

The Goblin King's work done, the power of the summons had ended, transporting them back to Avalon as if they had never even left. Sarah had spent the night fitfully, wondering whether she had made the right choice and what would have been Brett's fate had she chosen revenge. What would Jareth have done for her or allowed her to do? Would Brett have been stone cold dead in a dreary apartment rather than warm and safe in the castle beyond the Goblin City?

Sarah shook her head, trying to rid herself of the questions that had plagued her sleep all night. She set off once more into the gardens, the ground muddy beneath her feet but the boots she wore eased through it with no problem. She hadn't gone far into the grounds when she heard the pounding of hooves at a canter to the right of her. She turned to see the once white horse, muddy from the ride, and its cloaked rider slowing down as he saw her.

"Making good your escape?" said Jareth from beneath the hood.

Sarah smiled, "Damn you caught me," she said as he hopped down from the back of the horse, "Where've you been?"

Jareth pushed back his hood and Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him, "Well hello there Prince of Egypt," she said with a smile, "What's the look in aid of?"

Jareth reached up to rub at the heavy, stylised lines around his eyes but Sarah stopped him, knotting the hair beneath the gold circlet on his head around her finger.

"You look amazing," said Sarah, "I couldn't imagine this look on you but wow."

"Well don't get too used to it," said Jareth, "I nearly gave the guards at the palace heart attacks, I always used to refuse to wear all this get up."

"You've been to the palace?" said Sarah.

"I wanted to check on the application but they were embroiled in some big council and I couldn't get near Titania," said Jareth, "I left word for her to send the decision directly to home."

Sarah took his hand as he began to lead the horse through the grounds, "I'm looking forward to going home," she said, "I miss the goblins."

"Me too. We should have an easy journey I think, the priestess said something about a southerly wind for the voyage and Ra's ever watchfulness over the children of his children's children," said Jareth, "Strange lot at the temple, they scared me when I was small."

"The temple?" said Sarah.

"I decided I should start building bridges so I went to the Temple of Ra," said Jareth, "After meeting Karee-nala…well I thought it best to let him know I was still about, plus I have a lot to thank him for. The priestess gave me this, a talisman to keep me safe."

Sarah took the pendant he pulled from his pocket, tracing its shape, "Is this an Ankh?"

Jareth nodded, "Life immortal, the gift of Ra to all his children," he said, "I had one before but I gave it to Akhen long ago."

Sarah smiled, "I wondered where you'd gone off to this morning but I didn't expect a temple," she said, "I missed you."

"I would have taken you with me but you were so restless last night I didn't want to wake you this morning," said Jareth.

"You knew I was awake?"

"Every time I woke you weren't in the bed but you seemed to want your own thoughts," said Jareth, "Do you want to talk now?"

"I just wondered if we did the right thing," said Sarah, "We took his life from him."

"And gave him another which is more than he was prepared to offer you when he attacked you," said Jareth, "He was dangerous Sarah. He nearly killed you, he tried to rape you and you're a strong woman, the gods only know what he has done to girls far weaker. I would willingly have killed him had you asked it of me but I knew that would never truly sit well with your conscience or mine. That's why I gave you the blind choice, your heart led you to the path that was right for you."

"But will he be a good goblin? Will he be just as dangerous when he changes?"

"That's like asking if a baby will be good or evil," said Jareth, "Brett will forget everything of his old life and we as a community will teach him and raise him as best we can. Do not be troubled by your choice, you have given him a chance to start again."

"But I'll see him every day and I'll remember," said Sarah.

"The Kingdom is not just the city and the castle," said Jareth, "I will give him a role amongst the farmers, out in one of the villages. You shan't see him unless you wish to, I promise."

Sarah frowned and said nothing, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Precious," said Jareth softly, "I know there is more to this, tell me what troubles you."

"What you did last night," she said, "You did for me and I…"

Jareth dropped the reins and took hold of her shoulders, "And I'd do it again, I'd do worse if I had to. You see how fiercely I protect Anna, I shall do no less with you. Darling, called me old fashioned, call me worse but you are my betrothed, soon my wife, it's my job to protect you. Its not because you can't protect yourself, I challenge any to attempt to harm you when you have a blade at your side, but I am duty bound by my love for you to keep you from harm," he said, "Brett hurt you, he betrayed you, he was my enemy the first time he ever brought tears to you but to take a life is harder than anything and it was within my power to do otherwise. He will live no less a life with us, he will be cared for and I hope he will prove better in his new form. It is a new mentality for you, you have known me within the limits of a mortal longer than you have known me with my magic. It will take time for you to understand fully my power but know that, despite appearances, I always try to act for the good."

"I know," said Sarah, "And you're right, it'll take time."

"Let me stable this one," he said patting the horse, "Then we can go back to the house and get ready to go home."

"I'll be glad to get back, I miss our room," said Sarah, seeing the smile on Jareth's face at the possessive she used, "Gotta Christen that bed of yours properly."

Jareth laughed, "I think I created a monster," he said as Sarah ran a hand beneath his cape, exploring the beads on the collar of his tunic, "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I should hope not," said Sarah, "Not that that ego of yours needs much stroking but you're quite addictive my angel."

Jareth took hold of the hand against his breast, "Well make sure I'm a habit you never break," he said, "Come on, its time we were going home and I want to get out of this dreadful get out of this dreadful get up."

Sarah put the ankh in her pocket as she followed him to the large stable block, pausing to pat Donner and Blitzen in greeting as she passed them, glad Jareth had chosen one of his father's horses for the morning rather than tire either of their faithful mounts. She admonished him as he cursed the fact there were no stable-hands and settled herself on a hay bale to watch as he put the horse away himself. She gazed around the large block, eighteen stalls for the horses and the wooden wall lined with tack. Above sat a hay loft, filled with bales for the winter and Sarah remembered days visiting relatives in the country and jumping the hay bales in the farmer's barn. She looked over to the Goblin King and wondered if he had ever indulged in such exploits in his youth. Thoughts soon turned to him slightly older though and she wondered what secrets the stable walls could tell her.

Jareth closed the stall and made his way back to her, "You're in dream land precious," he said noticing the far away look in her eyes, "Pondering the meaning of life or new drapes for the parlour back home?"

Sarah smiled up at him, "Just wondering," she said.

"You are resigned to be cryptic I see," said Jareth tapping her thigh with his riding crop, "Come along, best go and gee-up Anna for the off or we'll never get out of here."

Sarah liberated the elegant leather whip from his grasp, testing it against her palm, "This is your father's stable," she said with a sly smile, "And I want you to tell me something."

Jareth already knew the question coming but enquired all the same, "And what would that be precious?"

"Where did 'I was fifteen' happen?" she said, "I want the truth mind."

"Well it's rather hard to think straight when you're holding that," said Jareth as Sarah stepped up to him, dragging the whip up his leg before cracking it lightly against his thigh, "Hay loft."

Sarah cast her eyes up to the loft above, "I don't want you thinking of other woman when you come in here."

"And what do you want me thinking of my love?"

Sarah leaned in to press a kiss to his neck, "I want you thinking of that," she said as she unfastened his cape and let it fall to the floor. She unlaced the handsome beaded collar, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat, "And that."

"Mmm, well I could be persuaded," said Jareth, "I was a very memorable occasion though."

Sarah took his hand and lay it on her breast, arching into his touch, "And now?" she asked.

"Sudden amnesia," said Jareth kissing her before he all but dragged her up the ladder into the hayloft.

Any memories he held for the place were soon superseded by those he created with Sarah, a youthful tumble nothing in comparison. After, as they lay sated on their makeshift bed of hay and rumpled clothing, he marvelled at the play of the low light over the dark chocolate strands that ran through his fingers.

"They're going to be wondering where we are," said Jareth as Sarah ran a nail lightly over the scar on his shoulder.

"Let them worry," she said intent on his study of the texture of unmarred skin against the lash mark, "I'm too comfy here."

"Not cold at all?" said Jareth, pulling his cape a little further onto her shoulder.

"How can anyone be cold after what we've just done?"

"Quite easily when it's November and their beautiful mortal body is laid naked in a drafty barn," he said, "I can't have you taking ill."

Sarah cuddled tighter to him, "Keep me warm then," she said.

Jareth wrapped his arms all the tighter about her, "I do not want to go back to work," he said, "I would give anything to have the luxury of a holiday."

Sarah poked him, "You, mister, have just got off six weeks leave," she said, "And in the finest company too."

"Do you think your parents will welcome me back when they learn who I am?" he said.

"Maybe," said Sarah, "Though you'll be hunted when they find out what you've been doing to their daughter."

"I should be glad of the rest my cunning seductress," he said kissing her forehead, "Come on wench, we'll be arriving in the Goblin City at midnight if we tarry much longer."

Sarah unwound herself from his arms, searching amongst the bales for her clothes, "Did you have to fling my dress so far?"

"I wanted a good view while you went to fetch it," said Jareth as she crossed the loft to collect her dress, forgoing the cape that could easily have covered her.

Soon they were both dressed, Jareth's sleeve blackened where he'd wiped off his dark make up, Sarah glad to see him as she had grown used to him once more. Hand in hand they returned to the house, the chill of the midday air hitting them and hurrying their feet.

A servant guided them to where most had gathered to take lunch and they were soon greeted by knowing glances as they entered the room. Sarah looked down as she felt a tug on her dress, Anna beckoning her down to her. Sarah bent and Anna made a show of kissing her cheek with sisterly affection but Sarah felt her fingers deftly remove something from her hair. Anna held the piece of straw out to her with a giggle.

"Am I to be an aunt as soon as I am a sister?" she whispered.

Sarah blushed, "Oh Lord I hope no one else saw," she said.

"You escaped I think," said Anna, "Sarah take care, I doubt not my brother's love but a child so soon?"

"Would not be a bad thing," said Sarah, "It would be quick but not a bad thing. You don't mind do you?"

"You and Jack?" said Anna, "Heavens no. You have been sharing a room so I naturally assumed you were…forgive me."

Sarah smiled as Anna blushed, "I thought we sisters were supposed to gossip over such things," she said.

"I am unused to having a sister," said Anna, "I have never had anyone to talk to of…such things and I've never…"

Sarah rubbed the pale hand in hers, "Perhaps this is a conversation we should save for private," she said before Jareth's voice rang out.

"Where's Father and Nu?" he said as Khepri handed him a silver goblet of wine.

"They've got a punter," said Amadeus, "Disappeared Styx-ward half an hour ago."

"Must be someone important for them both to go on an unscheduled day," said Jareth.

"Well that old president chappie from that obscure little Above country was looking a little doddery," said Dimitry.

"You're geography is appalling little brother," said Khonsu, "Lets pray Jareth's is better when he becomes the boss."

"Leave off Khonsu," said Jareth, "Allow me to enjoy the last of my freedom."

"And he'll have Anna and Sarah to educate him where his professor's failed," said Khepri, "Perhaps Sarah could even teach you to read."

Jareth cursed something Sarah knew would be vile in translation and looked down to see Anna roll her eyes.

"Now now boys, not at the table," said their sister, "Kip wasn't there a letter for Sarah delivered earlier."

"Ah, yes indeed," said Khepri going to a corner bureau and fetching a package out of it. He brought it to Sarah and passed it over with a small bow, "Express from the palace my Lady, bearing Titania's seal no less."

Jareth was at her side before the parcel was even in her hands and she looked up at him in obvious question.

"Could it be so soon?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, "Open it."

Sarah broke the seal with trembling fingers and took forth the small velvet case and letter within. She opened the letter and scanned the page, a smile coming to her though it was tinged with sadness.

"It's my Pendragon," she said, "The letter only confirms the title."

"Well that alone deserves some celebration," said Khepri as Jareth's face fell from its hopeful expression, "Pass me the box."

Sarah gave him the small box and watched as he opened it to reveal a medal identical to Jareth's.

"Ah tis well," said the Fae, taking it from its case and holding it up to her, "If I may?"

Sarah nodded and Khepri pinned the medal above her heart, looking at her proudly when he was done.

"Very becoming my dear," he said.

"Thank you," said Sarah as Jareth lay a hand on her shoulder.

"The other letter will come," he said, "And Kip is right, we should be celebrating."

"A toast then," said Amadeus, "To the new Lady Pendragon and to a swift and safe journey home."

Those gathered echoed the toast and soon the happy atmosphere was returned.

After lunch Jareth had led Sarah back to their room, finishing their packing and helping her to dress for their journey. Sarah was glad to find not all her clothes were skirts and dresses, the soft trousers and long emerald coat promising to be far more comfortable for their journey home.

She sat by the window as Jareth pulled on a pair of handsome jack-boots, the temptation to ride over the carriage too much for the Goblin King.

"Jareth can I ask you something?" she said, tightening the laces at the top of her boot.

"I suppose a little conversation won't go amiss," he said with a grin as Sarah threw him a look, "Go right ahead."

"Why can't we just materialise from one place to the other?" she asked, "Last night we went to the Goblin Kingdom in a second rather than spending hours travelling."

"The power of the summons," said Jareth, "The moment you took the crystal you had summoned me to your will as Goblin King. The power to be in the Goblin Kingdom only lasts for as long as is necessary though. To go anywhere permanent we must travel by less magical means. Avalon is a protected Kingdom, one cannot simply pop in and out. Even Titania must go beyond the boundaries to travel Above without a summons."

"You certainly have some convoluted ways of doing things at times," said Sarah.

"We are indeed a flamboyant race," said Jareth getting to his feet, "You ready wench?"

Sarah nodded, "What about the cases?"

"My Father has insisted I take several new domestics for Anna's benefit. They'll be up to collect these in a little while and load them in the carriage," said Jareth, "I hope they take kindly enough to taking directions from Hoggle."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Sarah picking up her gloves and taking his hand.

He led her down to the ground floor of the pyramid, Sarah committing as much as she could to memory. They found those they would travel with gathered in the main drawing room, all dressed in warm clothes for the trip. Sarah smiled to see Nanny Shee at Anna's side, the banshee ecstatic at the chance to watch over both her young charge and Jareth in her new home. Dimitry and Anubis had elected to linger a while longer on Avalon and Sarah soon found herself in the arms of the jackal god with tears in her eyes as she bid him farewell. The rest of her goodbyes were just as heartfelt, even Horus wishing her and Jareth well back in the Underground. Osiris alone was to accompany them to the coast and soon Sarah stepped into the coach beside Anna and Nanny as the two new servants took to the driver's seat to steer Donner and a new gelding by the name of Loci, Blitzen too flighty to be trusted with the carriage.

She smiled across at the Fae princess, leaning forward to take her hand as she offered her a nervous smile in return.

"Ok?" she asked.

"A little nervous," said Anna, "I have never done anything so impetuous before. Jareth is the impulsive one."

"Well you're learning from the best in that case," said Sarah, "You'll be fine."

"I know," said Anna, "And I am looking forward to seeing Hoggle and the others again."

"He'll fuss over you and no mistake," said Nanny, "You're on your way to being quite spoiled Miss."

"I fully intend to be of use as well Nanny," said Anna as the carriage lurched briefly beneath them as they pulled away. She turned to the window, waving to those who stood outside the pyramid as Sarah did the same, "I'll see you all very soon."

Sarah caught Anubis' gaze and gave him an extra wave, already feeling the loss of her friend keenly but knowing he had promised not to be a stranger to the Goblin Kingdom.

Soon the pyramid was out of sight and Sarah watched the Fae capital roll passed out of the carriage window. She could hear Jareth's voice outside, speaking to Osiris but the language was beyond her understanding leaving her to listen to Jareth's soft English tones next to Osiris' strong Egyptian accent. The conversation was light and Sarah was glad to see the bridges strengthening between father and son.

All too soon Sarah could smell the salt on the air and hear the crash of the waves against the cliff face. She peered out of the open window, feeling the precarious road down the cliff face dip beneath her and wondering at their height as she saw the jagged rocks below. She saw the ship moored by the jetty, bobbing gently on the waves and the sight made her smile at the thought of returning to the place she was coming to call home. They descended further until they reached the jetty, Thoth standing guard at the water's edge as he had been when he first welcomed them.

The carriage came to a halt and a moment later the door opened. Sarah took Jareth's hand as she stepped out down from the coach before he passed her over to Osiris, the Lord of the Underground smiling down at her as he took her hand.

"My dear child," he said, "I am loathed to say goodbye so soon after meeting you but alas, leave you must."

"Only for a time I hope," said Sarah, "It's been a pleasure to meet you Osiris, to meet all of your family."

"As I know it will be when comes the time to meet yours," he said, "Take care of my son for me, and my daughter."

Sarah looked over to where Jareth was helping his sister down into her chair, "I will," she said, "Though I think they've got each other covered."

Osiris smiled, "Quite so," he said turning her face back to his and kissing her forehead, "May Ra's blessing keep you from all harm. I have a gift for you."

Sarah watched as he waved his hand, an elegant trumpet petaled flower appearing in his grasp. He handed it to her with a small bow.

"The lotus blooms in the lands of the Nile when they flourish," he said, as Sarah lifted the flower to inhale its scent, "It is because of you that Egypt's youngest son does also."

Sarah hugged him tightly, "I think you had a part in that too," she said kissing his cheek, "Goodbye."

Osiris squeezed her tightly once more before leaving her for his youngest children. Sarah headed down to the water's edge, peering into the blue below before raising her head to watch the servants loading the carriages and horses into the ship.

"You are deep in thought Sarah," came Khonsu's voice beside her.

Sarah turned to him with a smile, "Day dreaming I think," she said, "How is your wing today?"

Khonsu rubbed his shoulder absently, "Healing but I shan't be able to fly for near a year," he said, "I envy those of my brothers who can choose to take to the air and though my father hides his wings unless in battle, I envy him too."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"Don't be," said Khonsu, "I would rather a torn wing to a voyage across the Styx."

"I suppose it's the better alternative," said Sarah, tucking the stem of her flower into the button hole of her breast pocket.

"A lotus?" said Khonsu.

"From your father," said Sarah, "A goodbye gift."

Khonsu gave her an arch look, "Not just a goodbye gift," he said, "The lotus is a symbol of fertility. It is often depicted in Egyptian art being given to the wife of the Pharaoh by Min, the goddess of fertility and children."

"Oh."

"Seems despite being a great great grandfather several times over our father intends for his youngest son to provide further heirs," sad Khonsu with a laugh, "Although by all accounts he shan't have to wait long."

Sarah blushed but laughed, knowing he was only playing, "You know for a bunch of boys you are all such dreadful gossips," she said, "Is it such a scandal amongst everyone?"

"Not at all, it is quite accepted," said Khonsu, "We merely tease. Jareth has never been so openly in love. Jareth has never been in love at all and he shall be fair game for months to come."

"The lot of you are truly rotten," said Sarah as Khonsu offered her his arm.

"We are his brothers and he is the youngest, it is our job to be merciless," he said, "Shall we go aboard lest the truly rotten Khepri leave without us?"

Sarah nodded as he led her to the ramp, the both of them offering a brief farewell to Thoth before heading up onto the deck of the boat. Khepri was already at the wheel, looking more comfortable there than amongst the goodbyes below while Amadeus instructed several of the new staff the fundamentals of the ship. The air blowing up off the water was crisp and clean as Sarah leant over the side, watching as Jareth and Anna said a last farewell to their father. She wondered at the conversation as she saw Jareth laugh before hugging his father once more. Osiris seemed almost reluctant to loose his son but finally Jareth broke gently free of him, taking the back of Anna's chair to help her up onto the deck.

Jareth looked down at his sister as she strained to look back over her should at her father.

"Whenever you want to visit all you need do is say the word," he said, "And I'm sure Papa will visit us often."

"I'm not sad to be leaving Jack," she said, "I've wanted this since the first day you left Avalon."

"I only hope life in the Goblin Kingdom lives up to your expectations."

"It will," said Anna, "I have always been heart broken to leave whenever I visit."

They reached the deck and Sarah smiled as they made their way straight to her side. Nanny bustled around Anna, righting the cape she wore and placing a blanket over her legs before the princess waved her off. Nanny ceased her fussing but remained close to her side, clearly far more anxious on the sea than her young charge. Jareth soon left them to help his brothers get the ship moving, Sarah scolding him playfully for using her as a clothes horse as he left his coat in her care. She was glad of its warmth though as they broke onto open water and the wind blew up stronger around them. Sarah joined the others in waving to those on the shore, until they became too small to see any longer.

"Sarah?" came Khepri's voice from behind, "Come up here, see if you can handle the old girl."

Sarah turned to him with a smile, "Letting me play with your toys Kip?" she called.

"I shall make the exception for you my dear," he said.

"Quite an offer there precious," said Jareth swinging down from the rigging to her side, "Go on, give it a try."

Sarah handed him back his coat with a smile before heading up the wooden stairway to the ship's wheel, Khepri guiding her to the controls.

"She could almost pass for one of us," said Anna at her brother's back as Nanny disappeared to the cabins below, her cheeks already slightly green.

Jareth slipped on his jacket, watching with a smile as Sarah learned the strength of the wheel, "By us do you mean Fae or human?" said Jareth with a laugh, "Do be specific Anne."

"Jareth," said Anna tugging his coat, "Be serious, I want to talk to you."

Jareth turned to her, "Not sea sick are you?"

"Please Jareth. I'm worried about you," she said, "You need to take more care."

"Over what?" said Jareth, "It's not like you to be guarded, out with it."

"I know you and Sarah love each other but…"

"If this is about us sleeping together Anastasia then there is no need to fuss," said Jareth, "I was quite the gentleman and we were neither of us blushing virgins."

"It is not the act I question but the potential product," said Anna, "If Sarah falls pregnant, if she is to bring your child into the world should she not be in possession of all the facts?"

Jareth sighed, "I wondered when you would bring this up."

"I shouldn't have had to," said Anna, "I am happy to keep your secrets Jack but you should not keep them from her. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"You are right," said Jareth, "And I have been planning to tell her everything. Tomorrow I am taking her to El Amarna and I will let her witness the truth for herself."

"I know this hurts Jack," said Anna, her hand squeezing his, "But she will forgive all. She loves you."

"Telling her is only half the battle," said Jareth, "And the other half I can never win."

"He knew, somehow Jack, he knew."

Jareth laid a hand on her shoulder, "Not now Anne, not here," he said, "Please."

Anne pressed her forehead to his arm, "Subject changed," she said, "I'm not trying to cause you pain."

"I know," said Jareth, "Now then, madam, we must discuss more pressing matters. Do you want the blue room at the castle or that strange off purple concoction of Hoggle's that looks like a plum that's been in a fight room?"

Anna laughed, "The blue, definitely the blue but don't you go blaming darling Hoggle for that room. You never give anyone a clear idea of what you want, you're so cryptic."

"Oh Fates," said Jareth, "I forgot how you fawn over that little…"

"Keep your comments," said Anna, "You're as fond of him as I am."

Jareth smiled, "Between him and Nana we shall be treated like infants again I fear."

"You'll love the attention," said Anna, looking up at Sarah's squeak of surprise as the wheel of the boat near got the best of her, "Perhaps you'd best liberate your betrothed before she falls overboard."

Jareth smiled up at the sight as Khepri steadied Sarah once more, "Yes I might just do that," he said, "Puddle jumping is a little different to a dip in the sea."

"Puddle jumping?" said Anna as Jareth climbed the stairs to Sarah's side.

"Never you mind," said Jareth, "Long story."

Anna shook her head with a smile as Jareth joined Sarah at the wheel, their laughter infectious as they raced through the spray.

xxxx

An hour had passed before they were safely far enough from Avalon to begin the incantation that would take them back to the Underground. Anna leaned over the side, watching the waves crest on the bow as her brother lounged far more precariously on the side itself. Sarah stood beside him, one hand at his hip with a grip that showed her respect for the drop beneath him while the other absently stroked his hair as they talked.

"Jack get down from there," said Anna as Khepri began to chant at the wheel, "It's not safe."

"We did this a thousand times when we were young," said Jareth, "I can barely feel the crossing."

"Well I shan't mourn you if you insist on being a buffoon," said Anna, her hand taking hold of his ankle in a death grip.

Sarah shook her head, trying to rid the buzz of the magic from her ears, "Anna's right Jareth, please get down. Just for the crossing."

"You two are a conspiracy I swear," he huffed before swinging his legs back onto the decking and getting to his feet, "There, happy n…"

He never had a chance to finish as the ship lurched violently, throwing them all hard onto the deck. A wave crashed over the bow, soaking them all with the freezing salty water and everything grew black around them.

"Sarah? Anna? Are you alright?" came Jareth's voice over the howl of the wind.

"I'm fine," said Anna.

"Me too," said Sarah, "What's happening?"

"We crossed into a bloody storm," said Jareth as the rain lashed the desperately rocking ship. He got to his feet and cursed, "It's so black, I can't see land anywhere. I can't even see where the sea ends and the Styx begins."

"But we sail too far into the Styx we're done for," said Anna, gripping onto the guide ropes as the boat lurched again, "We should go back."

"The boat won't stay still long enough," said Amadeus as he hurried to them, scooping his sister up from the floor as Jareth helped Sarah to her feet, "Sarah come with me and Anna, you'll be safer below."

"But more use up here," said Sarah pushing her hair back out of her eyes as lightning struck of the starboard side, "Take Anna to safety Ama, I'm staying here."

Amadeus nodded, hurrying Anna to the door that led below deck, her chair carried as though it weighed nothing in his free hand. Sarah had no time to ask what was needed of her as the rope of one of the sails broke loose, hitting her side hard. Jareth barely had hold of her before she tipped overboard, the pair of them tumbling once more onto the deck. Sarah clutched her side but waved off any question as he helped her up once more.

"Just tell me what to do," she said.

Jareth managed to catch the flailing rope and got the sail under control, "The sail on the mid mast is loose," he said "You need to tie it down. It'll resist but you should be able to control it. If it starts to pull too hard though you let it go. I'd rather loose the sail than you."

"I'll be alright," said Sarah, "Don't you be a hero either."

She struggled against the lashing rain, barely able to see in the darkness of the storm but she found the rope and fought to tie it off. The sail pulled and wrenched in the wind, fighting her strength but she held it fast, refusing to give in. She tried in vain to fasten the rope but it was slick with this rain and slipped against the leather of her gloves. She wrapped the rope around her arm and quickly pulled her gloves off with her teeth, dropping them on the deck. She grabbed the rope once more and pulled hard but as she did the wind raged and her boots slid on the slick wood.

The rope tore through her grip as she tried to save the sail. Two strong arms came about her, taking the rope from her and pulling it taut, tying it off tight.

"This is no place for you, get yourself below," said Jareth lifting her back onto her feet.

"No I'm not leaving you out in this," said Sarah.

"Jareth!" called Khepri over the din of the storm, "Can you see anything? If we can't find a bearing soon we'll hit the Styx or run aground. Can you get in the air?"

"The wind's too strong, whatever form I choose," said Jareth, "This darkness is too thick, we need light."

Sarah grabbed hold of him as another wave crashed over the side of the boat. Lightning flashed, illuminating the vessel to show all who could frantically trying to bring the sails under control.

"We must pray that Ra has mercy then," said Khepri as the wheel wrenched hard in his hands once more.

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out the ankh Jareth had given her that morning, the stone cold against her skin. She pressed it into Jareth's hand, the Fae looking at her in confusion for a moment before recognising the shape of it. He brought it to his heart, fighting the wind as he went to the side of the ship. He pulled his arm back and hurled the ankh with all the power he had into the swirl of the storm.

Nothing happened. The wind continued to howl and rage as the rain lashed harder at the ship, the tiny vessel near submerging beneath the waves as it dipped and rocked. Sarah took tighter hold of one of the guide ropes as a wave took them again. Jareth however kept to the edge, staring into the black.

Without warning he leapt onto the ledge, wrapping an arm around the rope of the sail to anchor himself.

"Khepri, hard to port, quickly," he cried over the wind, "We're sailing into the Styx."

"How do you know?"

"A light ahead, from the mainland," said Jareth pointing to where a tiny white light blinked in the distance.

"That could be anything," cried Khepri, "I can't trust the ship to that alone."

"Its Karee-nala," cried Jareth, "I know it Kip! Trust me. Hard to port now or the next thing we'll see will be Father's gates."

"I can't trust to fate Jareth."

"Then trust me," said Jareth loosing the rope, "Sailor's may not follow the albatross but they can follow an owl."

Without another word he pitched over the edge into the darkness and raging water. Sarah screamed and Khepri cursed before a flurry of white feathers took to the air, the white barn owl tiny against the endless black of the storm. It was enough for Khepri and he threw the wheel, turning them fast to port and following the bird at the point of the ship. The light ahead grew brighter as they tore through the crashing waves, the wind battering them and sending Jareth reeling through the sky. He recovered quickly each time, fighting the wind to lead them home. Sarah followed Khepri's command, controlling the groaning sails as they flapped and stretched with each dip and rise. Waves crashed over the edge, the desk slippery beneath their feet.

A particular gust hit hard and Jareth was thrown back against the sail as an owl but he hit the deck beneath as a Fae. Sarah hurried to him, finding him conscious but dazed, crushed feathers littering the floor beneath him.

"You're an idiot," she said helping him to his feet, "You alright?"

Jareth shook off his fall, "I'm fine, I need to get back in the air," he said, "Kip needs a guide."

Sarah took a firmer hold of his arm, "Not a chance."

"Land!" cried Amadeus behind them, "I can see the harbour, the jetty!"

Jareth and Sarah ran to the bow, just able to make out the stretch of land ahead illuminated by the winking white light from the cliffs above.

"Jareth, Sarah, take the guide rope," said Khepri, "Amadeus, take the port side. When we reach the jetty you'll need to guide her in or we'll run aground."

Jareth loosed the guide ropes from their beds, testing the strength of them as the ship continued to rip through the waves.

"Come here," he said beckoning Sarah over, "Hold onto me."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gripping onto his soaked jacket as he brought one arm firmly around her waist, the other keeping hold of the rope as they headed to the side of the ship. The vessel bobbed and dived beneath them, each movement churning up the sea beneath. Sarah held him tightly, blinking the rain from her eyes as they land grew closer and closer.

"I'm frightened," she said as the ship banked heavily to port under the pressure of the waves.

Khepri desperately tried to right them at the wheel, the ship barrelling closer to the Styx than the shore. The ship shudder as a deafening crack rang out over the howl of the wind.

"We've lost the main rudder," cried Khepri, "I've got no control, she's going to go under."

Jareth dropped his hold of Sarah, "Plan B then," he said, "Sarah get away from the edge. Kip! We need to get in the air, can you shift? You won't strength enough as you are."

"I can shift," said Khepri leaving the spinning wheel, "Can you?"

"Oh yes," said Jareth, "Choose something with power."

"Vespertillio humanus," said Khepri taking his brother's hand, "Take what shape you prefer but I'm going for power not beauty."

Sarah watched in awe as a dark light surrounded the pair, obscuring them from view and painting them almost as black as the sky. Thunder cracked above as the ship was given to the mercy of the waves. The light shimmered and faded, leaving two beasts in place of the two Fae. Sarah's heart stopped at the sight of the golden griffin and the blood red, bat winged creature bearing Khepri's face, terrified in their presence. They took up the guide ropes and took to the air on powerful wings.

The winds buffeted them but they pulled the ship round, guiding it back to the jetty as Khonsu and Amadeus continued to tame the sails. The ship lurched and groaned, the ropes near snapping at the weight upon them but the jetty grew nearer. Wood ground loudly against stone as they grazed the harbour side. The ship slowed its rocking as the natural defences of the port protected it from the storm. The two beasts landed as Amadeus and Khonsu leapt the side of the ship to help them tie it down.

The griffin took flight once more and Sarah shrieked as it landed in front of her.

"Don't be a Jessie, I'm not going to bite you precious," came a familiar silky voice in her mind.

Sarah gazed at the mismatched eyes before rushing forward, pressing her face into the feathers at his neck while her hands smoothed the cat soft fur on his shoulders, Jareth nearing her height even on four paws. She felt two strong wings come about her, sheltering her from the rain.

"Oh my, look at you!" she exclaimed, "I thought you could only do an owl."

"I said it was all I was ever good at," said Jareth, the telepathic words like a silken caress in her mind, "But desperate times and all that."

"You're really quite amazing at times," said Sarah pulling back enough to press a kiss to the hard, eagle beak, "You're a griffin."

"I shall try my manticor next," said Jareth, "See how that impresses you but I grow weary now, step back."

She did as she was told, watching in awe as the griffin faded to be replaced by the form she was used to. She smiled as he slipped a hand into hers only to flinch a moment later in pain and wrench her hand away. She looked down at her ripped and bloodied palms, the burns from the rope red and painful. Jareth took her hands gently, careful not to touch her palms.

"You need those seeing to," he said, "I can heal them magically but I need better light. Lets' get you below, we'll need to wait out the storm till we can move anyway."

Sarah let him lead her below, glad to find those who had taken shelter there alive and well. The others soon followed and a makeshift camp was set up amongst the cabins. Jareth healed Sarah's hands as best he could, binding the small marks that remained on her skin to keep them clean.

They'd raided the trunks for dry clothes before deciding to take refuge inside one of the carriages as the storm still raged outside the ship. Khonsu and Amadeus willingly took the watch to allow their brother's to rest. Sarah was glad for Jareth at her side as every creak of the ship worried her.

Sarah snuggled deeper into Jareth's shoulder as he pulled the woollen blanket over them, the carriage plush and restful away from the glare of the oil lamps lighting the cabins beyond. Sarah rubbed a stockinged foot against his ankle, both their boots forgotten on the floor beneath them, and laced her fingers with his.

"It sounds like its wearing off out there," she said, "Will we be able to leave soon?"

"Ama will give the word," said Jareth, "I was hoping we'd reach the Goblin City before supper but how dark it is out there I'm not sure we'll tell when day moves to night."

"What time is it anyway?" said Sarah.

Jareth shifted her enough to reach into the pocket of his waistcoat and pull out a small fob watch. He looked at the dial and frowned, "Passed dinner and I'm hungry," he groused, "Last time I travel without supplies."

Sarah's stomach growled in agreement, "Doubt they have an Underground drive-thru around here."

"Puts a damper on tomorrow as well," said Jareth.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We're going on an outing," said the Fae, "The location and reason a surprise and to remain so before you start twenty questions."

"But if we're not going…"

"We still may be if we get to the castle before stupid o'clock and get enough sleep,"

"You're rotten," said Sarah against his throat.

"Guilty as charged," he said with a tired sigh, "Try to sleep now if you can, we may well be travelling through the night."

Sarah murmured a response but said no more as she tucked up tighter against him, his embrace a secure cocoon against the elements outside. She wasn't sure how long she slept but she awoke feeling rested to the soft kiss pressed to her brow.

"The storm's passed precious," said Jareth, "We should get moving. Its dark out but we have lamps enough for the carriage."

Sarah stretched and sat up as Jareth pulled on his boots. She slipped her feet into her own shoes and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt before Jareth helped her from the carriage and into a warm, fur lined cloak. They soon met Nanny and Anna and headed out onto the deck, the world outside dark and wet but the storm had passed them by at last.

Khepri met them with a smile and pointed to the jetty where six white wolves sat patiently waiting for them, "Seems you were right about Karee-nala little bird."

Jareth motioned to the two servants he had brought with them from Avalon to lower the ramp of the ship before calling out to the wolves below, "Welcome guardians," he said, "Please come aboard."

The wolves proceeded elegantly up the ramp and onto the deck, Miyaku, Eanha and Kai at the front.

"Jareth-Aten, you are fortunate the call of Ra still reaches the ear of our forest queen," said Miyaku, "Your ship would have been lost to the Styx or the sea had you kept silent."

"We are grateful for Her Majesty's aid," said Jareth, "Please pass on our thanks."

"So we shall young Osiran," said Eanha, "Our lady sends gifts for each other the King's aboard and to await those still on Avalonian shores."

"Our safety is gift enough my Lady Eanha," said Khepri.

"Yet gifts you shall receive favoured of Amun," said Kai, "Hana, Bui, Niko, step forward."

The other three wolves stepped from behind the leaders, each going to the three elder kings and sitting at their feet. Kai laid his head to Eanha's shoulder for a moment before seating himself at Jareth's feet.

"Karee-nala sends you guardians," said Miyaku, "Sworn to you for eternity. You are favoured all."

"This is beyond honour," said Amadeus as the wolf before him bowed his head, "And beyond what we may adequately show thanks for."

"Your humility alone is thanks enough," said Eanha, "And now those sworn must return to she whom we serve. Farewell sons of Osiris, take care on the waning moon."

Before any of the brothers could question them Miyaku and Eanha ran for the ramp and descended into the night until they were naught but white specks in the cliff side. Soon they had all disembarked the ship, new guardians faithfully watching over all. Sarah cried as she said goodbye to those who would not head to the Goblin Kingdom but all promised to see her as soon as they may.

She chose to ride Blitzen with Jareth, the carriage behind and Kai at their side, as she looked down from the cliff to the ship below and the other parties heading off in different directions to their own kingdoms.

"I'll miss them," said Sarah as Jareth turned the horse back to the road.

"Me too," he said, "But we shall see them again soon for I intend to throw the party to end all when we receive word from Avalon."

"Ai Karee!" cried Kai dramatically beside them, "Why do I feel I shall never have a quiet life with you young one?"

"You will soon learn that life in the Goblin Kingdom is never dull master Kai," said Jareth giving the wolf a found smile, "Welcome to the family."

xxxx

The city was quiet when they finally arrived but those goblins still awake welcomed them warmly and led them in a small procession to the castle. Jareth was pleased how far along the city was from when they had left, confident it would be liveable before the snows arrived. Anna was welcomed warmly by those who knew her but she was happiest when they reached the castle and Hoggle came to greet them. The dwarf blushed as she hugged him tightly, fumbling for words as Anna fired a thousand questions at him about how he'd been since her last visit.

Sarah felt a peace settle over her as Jareth finally persuaded them all to bed, Hoggle quickly finding accommodation for them all. The new servants were welcomed to the household and settled in quarters of their own. Jareth insisted upon Nanny taking one of the main bedrooms, despite her protests, and made sure she knew she was there as family. Once everyone was settled Jareth led Sarah to their room, Tibs and Cal at their heels until Jareth sent them to their bed. Kai had chosen to make his home by the large furnace in the basement much to Sarah's relief as she feared the reaction of the wolf hounds to a new acquisition.

She welcomed the heat of the bath water as she washed away the salt and grime of the storm, even more contented when Jareth joined her. Later they made love amongst the silk and furs of the large soft bed, the act even more poignant in the bed that would be that of their marriage. Sarah fell asleep to Jareth stroking her hair, happy and spent in the place she had come to love as her home.

Jareth waited until he was sure she was sleeping before climbing out of bed and dressing in his grey trousers, white shirt and waistcoat. He left the room, knowing Hoggle would be awaiting him in the corridor outside the suite even before he saw the dwarf.

"Take me to him," he said.

Hoggle led him deeper into the castle and into a small ante-chamber where a small goblin stood looking confused and frightened. Jareth knelt before him, examining the little goblin who peered at him with curious eyes.

"Have you named him?" said the king.

"No Yer Highness," said Hoggle, "I jus' couldn't with what you 'ad told me."

Jareth lay a hand on the goblin's shoulder, "You shall be called Mûs," he said, "Be good, do no harm and you shall have nothing to fear from me or this place. Do you understand Mûs? I only give you this one chance."

"Yes," said the goblin, "I understands."

"Good," said Jareth, getting to his feet and walking away, "Hoghead."

"Sire?"

"Give him strong guardians, a family out in one of the hamlets," said Jareth, "Nowhere near the city. It will be best if Sarah never sees him."

"As you wish," said Hoggle, "Yes Majesty?"

"Yes?"

Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck, "The princess, is she here for good?"

"I hope so," said Jareth, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, there are to be a great many changes. Wake me early tomorrow. There's much to be done."

Hoggle nodded as Jareth headed to the door, the king only looking back briefly to see what remained of Brett being led away to his new life as Mûs the goblin."

xxxx

Sarah followed the keen little goblin before her as he led her by the hand to where the 'kingy' was waiting for her. She had woken alone but had half expected as much, knowing Jareth needed to return to running his kingdom. What she had been unprepared for though was the whirlwind that was Nanny, the banshee throwing herself into the roll of mother hen to her young brood in the castle. She had been all but dressed by the old woman but Sarah had indulged her, seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"Here we goes then Your Duchessness," said Pockets, his garments demonstrative of his given name, "Is the parlour where His Highness is waiting."

"Thank you Pockets," said Sarah, "You can run along now, go and have some fun."

The goblin grinned a brown, pointy smile up at her before scampering off down the corridor. Sarah knocked on the door and opened it at Jareth's ave. The sunlight filtered through the windows illuminating the large table in the centre and the chart upon it that Jareth was moving this way and that. She walked over and he kissed her distractedly before turning back to his work as he aligned the hieroglyphics on the three wheels of the graph before him.

"Pretty," said Sarah admiring the decoration that made it look more like art than a utility.

"Khonsu's design," said Jareth clicking the final piece into place, "It helps me with complex veil walks when I don't have a summons."

"Complex veil walks?" said Sarah as he finally left the design and turned to her with a smile.

"Time travel," said Jareth, his eyes tracing the path of the dress he had left for her this morning, "You look lovely."

Sarah smoothed her hands over the long linen skirt, the material thin and rustic, "It's a little chilly thought, I don't want to set foot outside the castle in it."

"You'll be glad of it where we're going," said Jareth taking her hands, "Ready?"

"We're going now?" said Sarah.

"Unless you have plans."

Sarah shook her head, excitement growing in her smile.

"Well then," said Jareth, "Keep a tight hold of me and be prepared for it to warm up in a moment or two."

Sarah squeezed his hands tightly and shut her eyes. The world shifted around her and she felt as though she was falling, tumbling through space with only Jareth as her anchor. The ride was exhilarating and she was almost upset when it ended, even more so as she tumbled out of Jareth's grip into the deep, warm sand.

"Wow Jareth, you found sand and then some," she said righting herself and brushing off her clothes. She turned to him and any further sarcasm was halted as her mouth fell open at the sight of him. Gone were his traditional clothes to be replaced with loose sandy trousers tucked into heavy brown desert boots, laced to below his knee. He wore a white linen tunic, sleeveless with two golden circlets about his upper arms, throwing the scar from Puck's attack into sharp relief. He wore a beaded cord bearing a disc of gold around his neck and the thinnest strip of gold across his brow. Sarah smiled at the sight, traditional Egyptian in the style of the Goblin King.

"I'm growing used to you looking like this," said Sarah running a hand up his bare arm, "And it gives me a bit of a clue as to where we are."

Jareth smiled, "Not quite when though," he said taking her hand and leading her up to the top of the dune.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sarah as they reached the top to reveal the Giza plateau stretched out before her, "The pyramids!"

"And only ten years since the last was finished," said Jareth, "I watched these built when I boy. The largest is that of King Khufu and the last of the seven wonders of the ancient world to exist when you are born. The central one, which will still have some of its limestone cover in your time, is that of Menkaure and the final is Khafre's monument. All watched over by the big old ugly bugger with no nose."

Sarah turned to look at the Sphinx, "But he has a nose."

"At the moment," said Jareth, "Quite a sight though isn't it."

"Beautiful," said Sarah bending down and scooping up a handful of sand, cupping it gently, "Before the birth of Christ, before my ancestors were even thought of. Can I take this home?"

"Sand?"

"You can time travel," said Sarah, "I can't. Sand might not be much to you but this is history, living and breathing to me."

Jareth conjured a crystal and waved a hand over it, leaving an elegant glass perfume vial in his hand. He pulled out the stopper and held it out to her as Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"Well tip it in unless you want it furring up your pockets," he said.

Sarah smiled and tipped the sand into the vial, Jareth replacing the stopper and handing it to her when she was done.

"Thank you for bringing me here Jareth," she said, "It's amazing."

"Well I couldn't bring you to Egypt and not take you to its most famous sight," he said, "But this isn't the last stop on tour."

"Where are we going?" said Sarah as he took hold of her hands once more.

"El Amarna. Hold on tight," said Jareth as the world tipped around them once more.

Sarah only opened her eyes when the world stopped spinning. She found herself in a stone room, polished and pristine. Light filtered from the thin cut windows high above as oil lamps burned in golden holders on the walls.

"Is this El-Amarna?" she said.

"In thirteen hundred and forty-two BC," said Jareth, "This is the palace and temple of Pharaoh Akhenaten and his queen Nefertiti."

A gong somewhere within the palace and Jareth smiled down at her.

"You want history precious," he said, "Get ready to meet it."

A door ahead opened, two strong guards in Egyptian dress with their head shaved holding them for the richly dressed family beyond. One silhouette alone was unmistakeable, beautiful and striking in her conical crown and royal dress, a queen if ever Sarah was to see one. The family smiled warmly as they saw Jareth, the elder man of the group in a coloured skull cap and loin cloth hurrying to embrace him. Sarah got not one word of the conversation between them as the queen and another young woman held the children back from rushing to the Goblin King.

Jareth finally turned back to her and took her hand, speaking once more to the man before them. She caught nothing but her name before the man before her took her hand from Jareth and pressed a reverent kiss to her palm.

"Sarah," said Jareth, "This is Akhenaten, Pharaoh of al Egypt. I will translate between you but he says you are most welcome."

Akhen loosed her hand and beckoned over the two women as Jareth translated his words.

"He presents to the favourite of Aten, his queen and head wife Nefertiti and beloved second wife Kiya," said Jareth, "He offers also for your favour his children including his youngest Tutankhaten."

A small boy of no more than two, his hair shaved save for a thick black lock on the right hand side ran to Jareth's arms and cuddled him tightly.

"Its wonderful to meet you," said Sarah attempting to curtsey only to be met by horror and protest from Akhen before he bowed to her, "What?"

"He thinks you're an angel. Favourite of Aten places you as my wife," said Jareth, "Don't bow."

Sarah straightened and smiled to the Pharaoh as Jareth defused the moment with a few well placed words. Akhen spoke again and offered Sarah his arm. Sarah accepted and let him lead her as she studied his appearance and let him lead her as she studied his appearance. Shaven head and dark skin but a more European face, strong straight nose and delicate lips but what startled her most were the piercing azure eyes. Eyes she recognised, eyes she knew well. She looked back to Jareth who held the young Tutankhaten in his arms as he walked, his expression a happiness Sarah only ever saw on him when Anna was near.

She knew in her heart then what he had brought her to Egypt to tell her but she knew the time for the questions would come later.

xxxx

They had sat in the sun for the entire day, sheltered by a canopy of large, lush green leaves. Sarah was as taken by Akhen's family as she was by the man himself. Through Jareth they spoke to her as fondly as they did to him, all of them intrigued by her appearance and accent. In moments the family was distracted Sarah asked how it was possible for Jareth to be there when he had long since been punished for posing as the Pharaoh's god. Jareth explained that there were some days his younger self never spent with Akhen and he came back from his present to those that remained to visit them as a friend rather than to play at being a deity.

Sarah didn't press him for anymore answers, seeing his need to spend time happily with the family. She joined him as he played with the children, all of them as mischievous as children nearly three thousand years ahead of them would be. The youngest prince seemed closest to Jareth, never far from his side and chattering away to him in his lilting ancient tongue.

Nefertiti and Kiya were fascinated by her long hair soft hair, excitedly playing with it when Sarah gave her permission for them to do so. She was shy at receiving such reverent attention from the renowned queen but Jareth told her any refusal would be ignored as his later pleas for them not to worship him had done. Sarah was glad of the women's company though as talk clearly turned to business between Akhen and Jareth, servants bringing great rolls of papyrus and stacks of wax pallets to them. Despite their language barrier Sarah found communication easy enough with her new friends, girlish conversation easy to spot just from the looks that shot her whenever Jareth smiled over at her.

As they midday sun came overhead they returned to the palace and Sarah stood at the back of a chamber Jareth refused to enter, watching the royal household as they worshipped the sun disc of Aten at its height. She was entranced by their devotion, wondering at the love that had prompted the young Pharaoh to commit such heresy to the old gods.

After the ceremony they went to a large indoor chamber, Akhen soon summoning two servants who brought a quilted tray covered in exquisite pieces of jewellery. He offered it to Sarah but she resisted taking anything. Nefertiti came to her side, selecting a winding bracelet of gold and lapis lazuli. She rolled up the long linen sleeve of her dress and wrapped the bracelet around her arm before bowing to her. Sarah blushed at the offering but demurred in acceptance. She looked down as she felt a tug on her skirt, the young princess Ankhasunamen taking off her sun disc pendant and handing it to her. Sarah knelt down and hugged the little girl, accepting the sweet gift.

They said their goodbyes, Jareth reluctant to leave but hugging them all with fond words of farewell. Soon they were left alone in the room they had appeared in, the silence was deafening but as Sarah turned to break it Jareth lay a finger to her lips.

"Just one more thing to see and then I swear to tell you everything," he said, "Please."

Sarah placed her hand in his and closed her eyes. Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead in thanks before the familiar tip of the world took her senses. She clung tighter to him as the air around her grew chill and she opened her eyes to darkness.

"Jareth where are we?"

"The Valley of the Kings," he said, "Nineteen twenty-two, fifty feet below the desert floor in the great chamber of Tutankhamun's tomb."

Sarah shuddered, "A tomb."

"The world's most famous," said Jareth, taking her hand as the sound of a chisel and hammer echoed against the wall before them, "It's alright, you're safe. They're archaeologists."

He tugged her out of view as a hole opened up in the wall and light shone into the tomb. A fine British accent rang out followed by another in the gloom.

"Can you see anything?" said the first.

"Yes," said the second in awe, "Wonderful things."

Sarah knew the words and tears came to her eyes as she felt the play of Jareth's magic over her as he took hold of her shoulders and the light faded from view.

She stood over looking the valley, watching English archaeologists and local workers bustle back and forth from the newly opened tomb. She took hold of one of Jareth's hands where it rested on her shoulder.

"We studied Tutankhamun at school," she said, "The world's most famous Pharaoh. Little Tutankhamun, the boy sat on your knee all day, the boy with his father's eyes and yours. He's your grandson, isn't he?"

Jareth sighed at her back, "I should have told you sooner," he said, "But it's so hard. They never knew, I could never tell them."

"That's why you were so close to Akhen," she said, "He's your son and he hero worshipped you."

"I was barely more than a child when he was born, the result of a foolish fumble that cost me so much."

"Who was his mother?"

"Amenhotep's wife, Tiye," said Jareth, "I visited with my father and fell to her charms. It was one night but Akhen was conceived. Amenhotep know but he would not challenge the gods and they already had Thutmose as crown prince. Akhenaten was accepted as a prince who would never be king. I was relieved of the responsibility of fatherhood but boy that I was I still loved him. Akhen was never told but my attention pleased him when Thutmose was the one everyone fussed over. He idolised me, heard the stories of my part in the war and the heresy began there."

Sarah kept her eyes on the valley before her, "Did you love her?"

"No," said Jareth, "Not in the least. It was one night. Perhaps if I'd taken responsibility for him I could have saved myself the heart break of losing them. Tutankhamun abandoned me, forgot me, he was murdered. He died hating me, my own grandson."

Sarah finally turned and hugged him tightly, "Angel," she said, "Oh my angel, I'm so sorry."

"You're not angry with me?"

"How could I be?" said Sarah stroking his hair, "Knowing what you've lost. Jareth you could have told me ages ago, I'd never have held it against you. I wish there was something I could do."

"There's nothing to be done," said Jareth, "Any attempt to tell him would change history."

"Well you don't have to hide it from me anymore," she said, "We'll remember them all on their birthdays, on the days they died. Whenever you want to talk about them I'll listen and I'll tell our children about how their nephew is the most famous Pharaoh ever."

Jareth pulled back to regard her, "You would?"

"I'd tell them about Akhenaten, our son," said Sarah rubbing at the tear track on his cheek, "And I'll let everyone know what a glamorous granny I am."

Jareth managed a weak smile, "A granny at twenty-five, an achievement indeed," he said, "You really are happy with this?"

"I'm not happy that you're in pain," said Sarah, "I'm not going to deny you your own child Jareth. The man I met today is someone you should be so proud of. I knew the moment I saw Akhen's eyes that he was yours."

Jareth rested his forehead against hers, "Thank you," he said, "I did not want to lose you over this."

Sarah kissed him, "You'll never lose me," she said, "Just promise there are no more secrets."

"No more secrets, I swear."

"Then take me home," she said, "The rest of our family is waiting for us."

In a blink the sand whirled up into the air but the workers below failed to even notice the two figures above disappear.

xxxx

Anna met them as soon as they returned to the Goblin City, relieved when Jareth told her that Sarah had accepted Akhen and his family as part of what would be her own. Jareth had Hoggle fetch work to the drawing room and sat with them and the goblins as he went through all he had missed while in Avalon. The goblins were in high spirits and chaotic but both Sarah and Anna found them more diverting than disturbing. Even Jareth tolerated them and soon he had two hanging off his boot as he lay with one leg crossed over the other on the couch. One even managed to smuggle himself under the King's arm before promptly falling asleep, Jareth clearly not having the heart to move him.

Kai soon joined them, Cal and Tibs grumbling at him but settling as Jareth fussed them. The guardian settled himself by the fire and conversed with them, his intelligence clear as he spoke of his time with Karee-nala. It was only when Jareth interrupted one of his story with a litany of oaths that had Anna covering the ears of the nearest goblin that they realised something was wrong.

"Show time boys and girls," said the King shaking off the various goblins clinging to him as he got to his feet, "Go and pick up the new acquisition. I'll go and see our runner."

Anna smiled, "I've not seen this old act for a while," she said with a laugh, "What do you think Sarah, who should we put or money on? The runner or Jack?"

"Depends on the runner," said Sarah as the majority of the goblins in the room disappeared with a wave of Jareth's hand, "Can we watch?"

Jareth formed a crystal and tossed it to her, "There," he said, "And you'd better be cheering for the right team madam."

Sarah shot him a wicked grin, "What's it worth?"

Anna and Kai both made noises of protest.

"Go Jareth!" said Anna covering her ears.

Jareth disappeared from view with a laugh as the crystal in Sarah's hand lit up. They watched Jareth confront the runner, a girl of about thirteen with chocolate stained cheeks, as she stamped her feet and railed that she'd be grounded if he did give the baby back. Sarah wondered if she had ever appeared so petulant.

Jareth was exactly as she remembered him, menacing and beautiful and she nearly envied the girl to have his attention. He offered her the terms and she took the Labyrinth, Jareth leaving her on the hill above the maze as the crystal faded.

The sound of a baby crying rang out as the goblins all tumbled over themselves to get back in the room. The Goblin King followed and the sight of him made Sarah's heart melt, the baby cradled gently in his arms as he rocked her and soothed her with soft words.

"Oh how sweet," said Anna as he brought her over, "What's she called?"

"Mickey," said Jareth, "And I am quite smitten."

"She's beautiful," said Sarah as the baby took hold of her finger in a strong grip, "How could anyone wish her away?"

Jareth gave her an arch look and Sarah smiled up at him.

"I only did it to meet you," she said before laughing.

A door slammed behind them and the sight of Hoggle in the door way had them all laughing. The dwarf was covered head to foot in mud, scowling at them all.

"Bloody questor," he grumbled, "Yer can threaten the Bog all yer want, I ain't going near that 'orrible brat again. I just asks 'er if she's alright and she went an' pushed me in the pond."

"Perhaps she felt you need to be with your own kind," said Jareth, "And you've had worse from questors. Go and get cleaned up and then…"

Jareth trailed off and shuddered, the window flying open as a gust of wind blew in, carrying with it a sealed scroll that landed on the rug beside the fireplace.

"Avalon," said Anna taking the child from Jareth's arms.

He crossed the room and picked up the scroll, breaking the seal before he read, "To His Royal Majesty Jareth-Aten. We would ask your attendance at the Palace immediately to discuss the terms of your recent application. We await your swift arrival with your young apprentice. Cordially, Her Royal High Majesty. Titania," he said, "Oh Ra! They have their answer."

"I'll get the horses," said Hoggle.

"No, we won't get there before nightfall," said Jareth, "We'll be faster by air."

"Only problem being that Sarah can't fly," said Anna.

"Maybe not but I can and I can also carry her," said Jareth, "Change of plans for you though Hogsqueal. Come here."

"Aww you know I hate doing this," said Hoggle, "Yer always moans I's done summit wrong after."

"Hoggle," said Jareth, his tone low, "Here, now."

Hoggle sloped grumpily to his master and Jareth smiled in victory.

"Come now Hogbrain, it's not all that bad."

"Ain't fair," grumbled the dwarf, "Could 'ave been a nice runner."

"Oh boo hoo," said the king forming a crystal and holding it out to the dwarf, "There you go."

Hoggle took the crystal and closed his hands over it. A light emanated from it before spreading over his body, enveloping him. First he simply grew in stature but then his features began to change. Sarah stood transfixed as her friend changed from a waist high dwarf to a man just shorter than Jareth. He looked about sixty with white tufty hair and ruddy skin, recognisably Hoggle but a passable human.

Jareth patted his now mud less shoulder, "An improvement as usual Hogmund," he said forming three crystals and passing them to him, "A dream, a prize and a return."

"I hate doing this," said Hoggle, "They moans coz I ain't you."

"You'll do fine," said Jareth before turning to Sarah, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Sarah.

"Good," said Jareth heading to the open window and leaping out of it.

Sarah groaned, "I wish he wouldn't do that," she said, "Normal people use the stairs."

"What is the point in stairs when one can fly?"

Sarah went to the window and laughed at the sight before her, "Oh now you really are just showing off."

Piercing blue eyes gazed at her from the face of a long, slim wingless dragon with blue scales and a golden mane.

"You love it and don't pretend you don't. Anna will you watch the babe?"

"Of course," said Anna freeing a hand to stroke the dragon face as he leant on the window ledge, "Good luck."

Kai jumped onto the sill, eyeing the king, "You're growing stronger little Osiran," he said, "This is an impressive shift."

The golden mane flared with pride, "My magic is replenished from Avalon. Sarah, time to go precious."

Sarah knotted her hands in the silky mane and swung herself up to sit astride his neck, trusting him without any doubt as he took to the air. She held on tightly as he looped over the Labyrinth, performing for his audience.

"Alright," she said, "I'm impressed."

Jareth chuckled beneath her, "Oh my precious girl. You haven't seen anything yet. Hold on tight."

With a flick of his tail their pace rocketed and Sarah screamed in delight as they left the Labyrinth behind and raced to the Avalonian sea.

xxxx

Sarah pressed her face into the fuzzy mane before her as the palace grew closer and Avalon shone below.

"Do you think the choice will go our way?" she said, tracing the edge of a warm, iridescent scale with a fingertip.

"A rejection requires no ceremony," said Jareth, "They would have written to say no and to tell me to send you home. We've been invited to the place where the spells are cast, it can only be positive. Are you ready love?"

Sarah stretched out flat, wrapping her arms around his slim neck, "Ready for eternity with you?" she said, "My gypsy prince of Egypt who made me a granny at twenty-five and has a passion for all things flamboyant."

"Who loves you better than any other. Who would swim the Styx if you asked it."

Sarah scratched behind a long, elegant ear, hearing him all but purr beneath her, "Who has promised me nights of ecstasy."

"Mornings of gold and valentine evenings."

Sarah laughed, "My gorgeous walking cliché," she said, "I think I'm ready for forever. So long as we get to fly like this often, you make a charming dragon."

Jareth chuckled and bank swiftly, plummeting to the ground as Sarah shrieked in delight as they headed faster to the palace, people below pointing and staring as they raced through the sky. He swooped low, racing down the main street to the castle, forcing people to leap aside to avoid him. He finally reached the square and bowed his head to allow Sarah to climb off. Two strong hands settled on her shoulders before she even had a chance to turn. She looked over her shoulder at the Fae behind her before he bent and kissed her, not caring for their audience.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the gigantic doors that swung open to grant them entrance. Sarah had no time to admire the palace as Jareth raced through the corridors, promising to take more time on their leaving. Two guards stepped in their path, swords drawn as they guarded a heavy oak door.

"Hold," said one, "What business having you here?"

Jareth thrust Titania's letter under his nose with a smile, "By order of the Queen."

The guard brought forth two wrapped bracelets from his pocket, handling them gingerly, "All armourments to be left outside and all magicks subdued," he said, "Hold out your hands."

Jareth did as he was told, the guard slipping the iron rings onto his wrists. He paled as his magic fell under the suppression but smiled at Sarah in reassurance.

"Standard procedure," he said, "I'm used to it anyway."

The door was opened and they were ushered into the throne room, the doors slamming behind them. It was not the decoration or grandeur that first caught them but Titania sat weeping on the throne. Jareth ran to her, taking hold of her shoulders as she looked up at him. She choked on a sob and threw her arms about him.

"Run," she said, "Oh Ulula run now before its too late."

"Too late?" said Jareth.

A bolt slid home in the door behind and Jareth's heart sank.

"He made me send that letter," she sobbed.

"Titania what's happening?" he begged, "What's going on?"

"I begged Mab, I told her he was at fault but she wouldn't…"

"Hello Aten."

Jareth stilled at the voice behind him before shooting to his feet as he heard Sarah scream. He turned to see two guards holding her, her struggles useless so unprepared for the assault. He knew even before he moved that his fate would mirror hers, heavy hands holding him as the iron bracelets rendered his magic useless. He was dragged and forced to his knees before a figure he had last seen in battle.

"Oberon," he spat viciously.

"A pleasure Aten," said the King, "Mind your manners boy. After all, I've called you here to discuss this."

The Faerie King took the letter bearing Jareth's seal from his pocket and held it aloft. Immediately it caught alight, burning to cinders in his hand.

"No," said Jareth, "No you can't."

Oberon took hold of his hair and bent down till they were face to face, "I took your grandchild from you boy, another mortal bears no odds to me."

He left Jareth and crossed to Sarah as she struggled in the grip of the guards. He took hold of her left hand, sneering at the ring she wore. He ripped it from her finger and cast it to the floor. Magic shot from his fingers, shattering the precious gold band into a thousand pieces on the floor. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, bones and tendons snapping as she screamed in pain. Jareth renewed his struggles on to have a knife placed at his throat.

"Jareth don't," said Sarah through her tears.

"Hurt her again Oberon and I'll…"

"Your silence would be prudent now boy," said Oberon, "This mortal filth has lingered too long in our world and she is henceforth banished from all Fae Realms. She will return Above to rot and die with the rest of her putrid race."

"Please," begged Sarah, "No. I promised never to come back to Avalon, never to even leave the Goblin City, just don't send me away please. We fought side by side Oberon. Please."

Oberon slapped her hard, Jareth not caring for the blood at his throat as he tried to break free from his captors.

"You will keep silent filth," said the King, "You have no right to even breathe here and you shall be removed."

Titania began to cry anew and Jareth struggle fiercely as, with a wave of his hand, Oberon conjured a swirling black portal.

"Attempt to return and your beloved pays the price," said Oberon as the guards pushed Sarah towards the vortex, "Go, rot and perish. Your kind shall never pollute the Fae again."

Sarah screamed and kicked as she tried to push herself back from the vortex. Oberon bent till his lips were by her ear.

"Banished," he hissed before the guards pushed her into the swirling darkness.

The last thing she heard was Jareth crying her name.


	23. Emergence

Sarah groggily opened her eyes, pain tearing through her head and up her arm as she tried to move. The ground was cold and wet beneath her and the sunlight dappled through the near bare branches above. She heard Oberon's words he had hissed into her ear in the rustle of the wind and Jareth's sorrowful cry in the shriek of a bird over head. She pushed herself to sitting with one arm, the other clutched to her breast in an attempt to dull the biting pain. She shivered as the damp material of her dress clung to her chilled skin, the pale linen filthy and torn.

She tried to fight her tears but failed miserably. She hugged her knees to her, rocking as she sobbed in pain, frustration and loss. She longed for Jareth's arms, thoughts of what could be his fate at Oberon's vengeful hands pulling more bitter tears from her. She cursed whatever fate had brought them to this, her happy future snatched away and leaving them so few choices and none that would not mean great sacrifice for either of them. She nursed her wrist, knowing Oberon had broken it in his force but lamented more his destruction of Lilijana's ring, knowing what pain the act would have brought Jareth as well as her.

She had no desire to move, to do anything but cry even though her shivers grew more violent as her body succumbed to the cold. She startled as someone lay something warm and soft around her shoulders, two strong arms following.

"Oh my poor girl," came a familiar voice, causing Sarah to turn sharply in his embrace, hugging him tightly.

She fisted her hand tightly in the long, soft hair and wept into his shoulder.

"What's happening Nu?" she said as he hushed her. She pulled back enough to see his face, the grim tear filled expression he wore breaking her already shattered heart anew, "Oh God! Oh God he's dead isn't he?"

Anubis laughed weakly, "No he's alive," he assured her, "A little beaten about but alive and back in the Goblin City. Anna is with him."

"I don't understand," said Sarah, "If he's alive why didn't he come himself?"

"He can't," said Anubis, "Let me get you somewhere warm and I'll tell you everything."

Sarah let him release her and set his cape a little better around her shoulders. She yelped as he caught her wrist, pain shooting like white hot arrows up her nerves.

"What's this?" said Anubis, taking her hand gently.

"Oberon," said Sarah, "I think it's broken."

"Dog!" hissed Anubis, "For this I shall break his head. I can heal this if you can bear the pain but it will be weak for a while."

"I'll be fine," said Sarah, "Hurts more now than having you heal it will."

"Well let's find somewhere dry and I shall," said Anubis, "Is there anywhere near?"

"I don't know," said Sarah looking around, "I've no idea where we are."

"The last place you were before you came Underground," said Anubis, "Unless Oberon altered the words of the Banishment Charm."

Tears came to Sarah's eyes once more as she remembered Jareth's face as she had emerged dressed in Titania's uniform and the sound of the trees singing with him as they had leant against the bark. She rubbed her eyes with her good hand and tried to bite back the pain.

"The woods," she said, "My car is about a mile that way, I've got some dry clothes in there."

"Can you walk?" said Anubis helping her to her feet.

Sarah nodded but kept an arm firmly about his waist more to assure herself of his presence. She led him along the forest way, glad she chose a less than fiendish place to hide her car. They finally reached the clearing and Anubis set about pulling off the branches she'd covered the car with as Sarah retrieved her keys from the hollow of a nearby tree. Sarah tugged the suitcases from the trunk and Anubis respectfully turned his back as she struggled into some dry clothes despite the pain in her wrist. Finally she joined him in the car, the back seat becoming a makeshift hospital as Anubis made use of his magic and Sarah's meagre first aid supplies to heal her wrist as best he could. Sarah cried her pain into his shoulder as the bones cracked loudly back into place and he splinted her wrist tightly to fuse the break. She stayed in his arms until she quieted fully before pulling back and regarding him solemnly.

"Are you ready to hear what happened?" he said.

Sarah nodded weakly, dreading his tale.

"Best I start with how Oberon regained power enough to do this to you," said Anubis, "A despatch was sent to my father, borne by Mustard-Seed. In it was a letter of Titania's fears. Seems she had been in conference with Mab with regards to Oberon's fate and had grown wary. Oberon is a favourite of Mab and she has often misread his character and he knows to play on that. He played the tortured innocent, blaming all on Puck and claiming he had been under a Shadow enchantment. Titania bid us come and speak our tales of the struggle to Mab and we were readying to do so when my mother arrived. She caused such a drama at the pyramid that we were delayed and I am inclined to think her visit was of my Uncle's design. When we readied to go again a shout went up of the dragon above and on sight we recognised Jareth. We knew then, oh horror how we knew, he was heading into a trap. We reached the palace to hear Jareth's cries and broke the chamber just as the portal faded. Before we could reach Jareth Oberon had knocked him down, he could do naught in his own defence with so many upon him. The guard kept a knife at his throat so we offered no challenge. We could not risk his life like that."

"Is he badly hurt?" said Sarah, trying to get a rein on her tears.

"He will be well in a few days. He struggled against the knife and that wound is the worst but he will heal. He is in safe hands," said Anubis, "We kept away to save him but Oberon shall break him anyway I fear. You are banished and Jareth confined to the Underground. As punishment for challenging the King, Jareth cannot venture Above save to collect a questor. He cannot come to you and he is forbidden from even using the mirror to speak with you."

"But then…that means I can never see him again," said Sarah, "If he can't come Above and I can't…"

"Hush," said Anubis hugging her tightly, "Do not despair yet soror. Oberon gave his terms and has reclaimed his place as King. My Father and I bore Jareth to the Goblin City upon the wing where he is in my sister's care. I came Above for I knew your distress would be as profound as his. My Father returned to Avalon. He will go to Oberon and do what he can to reverse this. Do not lose heart yet, my father has much power and influence, we may yet achieve a happy outcome."

"And if not?" cried Sarah, "I can't live without him Anubis, not now. I love him."

"As he does you," said Anubis, "Right now he is in no place to think but he will find a way to get to you Sarah. He will fight for you."

"And what do I do?" said Sarah, "Just sit here while everyone else decides my fate?"

"Of course not," said Anubis, "You and Jareth have the greatest job of all, you have to keep each other going. You may not be able to see each other but his siblings are unrestricted, we can bear your messages, letters and gifts between the worlds. You just need to keep loving him and believing that someway we will get this reversed."

"But what do I do?" said Sarah, "What do I tell my family when they see me crying? Do I start to say goodbye and put all in order to leave? Since Jareth arrived my life has been the war and him and I don't know if I can go back to anything else."

Anubis pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I wish I had all the answers Sarah," he said as she blinked back her tears, "I wish I could wave a hand and make this all right for you and him. You gave me back my little brother, a gift so precious I am loathed to be unable to repay you for. All we can do is trust to Ra and fate to bring you home."

"Just promise me you won't abandon me," said Sarah taking hold of his hand, "I can't do this without you Nu."

"I will come everyday if you ask it. I will bring Jareth's letters and bear your tears as you read them before I take him your reply. I will keep him strong."

Sarah smiled weakly, "You're a good friend."

"Good enough a friend to see you home to your parents when you aren't fit to drive."

"I'll have to get the car towed," said Sarah.

Anubis laughed, "Whatever for?" he said, "A car is a small thing to transport. How about I weave a little spell and deposit us a few streets away from yours and drive you the rest of the way."

"You can drive?"

Anubis waved a hand and produced a convincing licence. Sarah looked at the picture and name and smiled.

"Adam Samson?" she said looking up and having to double take as she saw a man in blue jeans and black jumper with short wavy hair sat beside her.

Anubis smiled, "Dearest Jareth is not the only one to have a life Above," he said, "Last time I came Above I was Joseph Balthazar."

"I'd have thought you'd have something more Egyptian," said Sarah.

"I like to escape that world when I consider myself off duty," said Anubis, "Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded, "Though I wish I didn't have to be," she said, "I had it all planned in my head, returning with Jareth and telling them who he was."

"There's nothing stopping you telling them now," said Anubis, "I can stay while you do so, help you convince them."

"No," said Sarah, "It's not the time, not without Jareth. He'll have to be Jareth Alba, British composer to them for a while longer."

"As you wish," said Anubis climbing out of the car and helping her out. He escorted her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Sarah climbed in and smiled in thanks before he crossed to the driver's side and took his place behind the wheel.

"Ok?" he asked reaching for her hand.

Sarah nodded, "I'm fine," she said as she felt the magic begin to crackle around the car.

"Then hold on tight," said Anubis as the car disappeared from the forest floor.

xxxx

Hoggle got to his feet as the door to the royal suite opened and Anna came out, her face tear streaked and sad.

"How's he doing?" said the dwarf as Anna closed the door behind her.

"He's not good," said Anna sadly as Hoggle took her small hand in his large one, "The cut wasn't deep to his neck and everything else is bruising alone but his spirit…oh Hoggle."

"There now, don't yer go crying," said Hoggle, wishing his human glamour hadn't worn off so he could better comfort the girl, "Things'll come right, yer'll see."

"He's frightened," said Anna, "He's so scared he'll never see her again or that Oberon will send someone Above to harm her. I only hope Father can do something. I'm frightened this will kill him."

"Hey there," said Hoggle sharply, "I ain't wanting to 'ear another word like that. He ain't going anywhere. He's stronger than that."

Anna buried her face in her hands with a shuddering sigh as Hoggle stroked her fine gold hair.

"The master ain't gonna let 'im suffer princess," he said, "And once 'e's got over 'is tears Jack'll think of something…or Sarah will. I knows that little girl best as anyone I think and she ain't one to quit for nothing. She loves 'im, she'll get to 'im."

They both turned as boots sounded down the corridor, both of them recognising Osiris' gait as he returned to the castle. He hurried his stride as he saw them, Hoggle bowing as he approached.

"How does the boy?" said Osiris as Hoggle straightened.

"Suffering," said Anna, "Oh Papa tell me you have news."

"Hoggle, there seemed to be a scuffle of sorts in the courtyard between some of the goblins. Perhaps you could look to it while Jareth is indisposed."

"Aye sir," said Hoggle with another bow, squeezing Anna's hand once more before leaving them alone as speedily as he could.

Osiris knelt at his daughter's feet, clasping her hand in his, "My Bastet, you know him best in this world," he said, "Is he truly ill at this news?"

"His heart is broken Papa," said Anna, "And though I know his strength I fear for him. The refusal is one thing but his confinement…it is beyond cruelty to cage him so. Oh Father, tell me you have good news, please."

Osiris shook his head sadly, "Oberon will not alter his decree," he said, "Sarah remains banished and Jareth confined to the Underground."

Anna choked on a sob, "Why did you not fight him?"

"I could not," said Osiris, "I have violated the terms of your adoption by challenging Isis as I did and by raising you and Jareth above Horus and Anubis. Had I pushed any harder I risked Oberon undertaking his right as King to nullify the adoption. I would have lost you both."

Anna snatched her hand from his, "So the mighty Lord of the Underground bows once more to Avalon," she snapped, "Oberon would never dare to do so to us. He'd have a revolution from at least four of my brothers."

"You do not know Oberon as I do child," said Osiris, "He would do it and slaughter all who opposed. The terms were in the Ancient Magic and I broke them. I have done all I can for your brother."

Anna moved away from him, "You have never fought for us and Jack always suffers the most for he bears my load as his own," she said, "If the inheritance of the Underground has caused Oberon's actions then pass it to Horus and Anubis, take it from us. Exchange the title for Jareth's happiness. For his life Father."

Osiris was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Perhaps it is for the best anyway," he said, "There is no way Sarah will ever be granted immortality and it will pain Jareth to watch her age and to be left alone when she dies. Any children they have and any further generations will grow more and more human, forgetting him. This love broken now will heal with time and he will be well."

"This is not some crush, some childhood fling!" cried Anna, "He's loved her for eleven years and in a way she almost as long. He will not get over this. Are you over Lilijana? Has sixteen hundred years healed her passing?"

"Your mother was different."

"How so? Because you never brought her here or because she died? Sarah might as well be dead to Jack if he can't see her and you say he'll get over it," said Anna, "It's not fair. We get punished for our birth and no one does a thing. You have to do something or the next body you bear across the Styx will be that of your son."

"Oh Anne," said Osiris as she broke into fresh tears before him. He gathered her into his arms, rocking her gently as she cried into his shoulder, "I would make all the world right for you if I could but I would never risk you and Jareth for anything. Oberon could take you from me and I can't lose you."

"And if I lose him?" said Anna, "He's my world."

"And you his. A fact that he will realise and will fight on for," said Osiris, "Be there for him, comfort him and cry with him. Bear of much of his pain as you can to help him through."

"I will," said Anna drying her eyes on her sleeve, "I should go and tell him nothing can be done."

"No," said Osiris releasing her fully, "Let me be the harbinger. He will need your comfort after."

Anna nodded, "Just be kind to him," she said, "Try to let him have some hope."

"I will be honest with him," said Osiris going to the door and opening it.

He stepped inside and crossed the opulent living chamber to the bedroom door. He peered into the gloom, the room cast in blackness by the pulled drapes and flameless candles, and caught sight of the figure in the chair by the fireside. He saw the flash of something long and metallic in his hand and hurried across the room. He seized the Egyptian blade and tossed it across the room with a curse. He took the edge of his cape, pressing it over the crimson cut on his son's forearm.

"This is the answer to nothing," he said, "What even possessed you to try?"

Jareth snatched his arm away and held out the whet stone clasped in his hand, "Sharpen the blade then let it taste blood, the warrior's way," he said coldly, "I would not give Oberon the satisfaction of my suicide."

"Forgive me," said Osiris, "I merely saw the blade and feared the worst."

"Perhaps it would be better if I was dead," said Jareth bitterly, "Sometimes I wish you had left me to die in England."

"And leave those who love you bereft?" said Osiris, "I could never have done so. Jareth oblivion may seem welcoming now but would Sarah want that? Would she want you sat here in darkness mourning her loss, neglecting the Kingdom she fought with you to save?"

Jareth turned his face away, "Everyone talks as if she's dead."

Osiris reached for his hand, enclosing it in both of his own, "Perhaps in time such thought would make the pain easier," he said, "Oberon will not move on his choice and Mab has restored his full power. There is nothing to be done. Sarah and you are not to meet again my son and painful as that may be you do your time together no justice this way."

"I love her," said Jareth, his voice barely a whisper, "This will never stop hurting."

Osiris stroked down his wild hair, "No it won't but it will ease. I have never stopped loving your mother and I wake every day wishing she was beside me but she cannot be. That doesn't mean I am without her though, part of her, all the happy memories we made, they stay within me and whenever I miss her I remember."

"It's just not fair," said Jareth, "I was happy."

"I know," said Osiris, pressing a kiss to his brow, "And you will be again, in time. Take some time and think on my words, I'll leave you in peace."

Osiris let go of his son's hand and made for the door, pausing when he heard his voice.

"Papa?" said Jareth quietly, "When Mama died, what did you do?"

"I cried," said Osiris, "For many hours. There's no shame in that at all."

Jareth said nothing, staring into the fireless grate, lost in his own thoughts as his father left the room.

xxxx

Sarah took a firm hold of Anubis' arm as they walked up to the front door, her case in his free hand to keep up the charade of her holiday. She stood nervously on the porch, reaching up to ring the bell rather than search for her keys.

"Are you alright?" said Anubis.

Sarah looked up and shook her head, "No I'm not," she said, "But they don't have to know that."

Anubis pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'm here and I won't leave until you're happy for me to do so."

The door before them clicked and opened, Robert Williams breaking into a happy smile at the sight of his daughter.

"You're home!" he said pulling her into a hug.

Sarah yelped as her damaged wrist was caught between them and Robert released her, horror on his face at the sight of the bandage.

"What happened to you?"

"An accident," said Sarah, "It's nothing Daddy, honestly."

"What kind of accident?" said Robert.

"A tumble from horseback," said Anubis, "We went riding in the country and Sarah grew a little adventurous but she will be well."

Sarah interrupted as Rob turned his gaze to the stranger beside her, "Daddy this is Adam Samson, he's a friend of Jareth's," she said, "Adam this is my father, Robert Williams."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," said Anubis shaking his hand, "I've heard much about you from Sarah and Jareth alike. Forgive my intrusion like this but Jareth was detained on family business back in London and as I was coming to the US on business anyway I thought it only right, as Sarah was injured, to act on my friend's behalf and escort her home."

Rob smiled, "Well you definitely know Jareth," he said, "He's the only other person I know who takes such an expressive route when speaking."

Anubis smiled warmly, "It seems he and I are very similar."

"We don't just stand there, come in," said Rob, "Toby will be so excited to see you."

Sarah led Anubis into her house, the place alien to her after the castle and the pyramid. They were quickly herded into the living room, Toby and Karen greeting Sarah excitedly with a hundred questions apiece about her trip. Sarah was glad of the distraction of Anubis but it wasn't long before she was expected to give some answers. She struggled to think up stories of her time in London, Anubis helping where he could but she could not hide her solemn tone from her parents. When the questions began in earnest as to what was wrong Sarah told them she missed Jareth and was tired from her journey. She soon hurried to her room, Anubis following under the pretence of helping her with her case once more.

The tears took her as soon as she got into her room, so many memories of Jareth hitting her at the sight of it.

"I can't do this Nu," she cried into his jumper, "I can't lie to them like that again."

"You don't have to," said Anubis, "Tell them. I can convince them with you and then you would not have to lie."

"But if I tell them I'll also have to tell them I love a man I can never see again," said Sarah, "I'll have to tell my father he'll never walk me down the aisle, never hold a child of mine because if I can't have Jareth then I don't want anyone. I'd rather die an old maid than settle for second best."

"Don't give up yet Sarah," said Anubis, "Jareth will think of something."

"I hope so," she said going to the dresser and picking up a familiar red book, "Would you take some things to him for me?"

"Of course," said Anubis as a quiet tap came on the door behind.

They turned to see Toby in the doorway, his young face troubled.

"What happened?" he said, "Did something happen to Jareth?"

Sarah nodded sadly, "Yes it did," she said, "He's alright but…but we can't see him again. He can't come Above anymore and I can't go Underground."

"But you were going to be the Goblin Queen," said Toby in confusion, "And Jareth was going to take me to see the castle."

"I know," said Sarah hugging him close, "And I know he still would want to."

Toby gave Anubis a wary look, "And who are you?" he said, "Because you look a little weird to be an Adam."

Anubis smiled, "Jareth was right, you don't miss a trick and seeing as you know his identity there's no harm in you knowing mine," he said, pushing the door closed as his glamour faded to his true self, "I am Anubis, Jareth's elder brother and I am very pleased to meet you Toby."

Toby's jaw fell open in shock at his appearance, "So cool," he said in awe of the Fae before he grew confused once more, "Hang on though. How can you be here if Jareth can't be?"

Sarah sat her brother down on the bed, "It's a long story," she said, "But if Anubis will help me to tell it."

"Of course," said the Fae.

Sarah sat beside her brother and took his hand, "Alright then," she said, he expression saying more than words ever could.

Sarah began the story but Anubis ended it as it grew too much for her. Toby cried with his sister as he realised the extent of Jareth's confinement to the Underground and Sarah's banishment Above, demanding as she had a denial of the truth. He tried to offer his help, his innocence in his suggestion warming Sarah' heart a little. She cried all the harder when he took off the owl pendant Jareth had given him and held it out to her.

"Jareth'll think of something," said Toby, "He's really clever and he can do anything."

"You should listen to you brother Sarah," said Anubis, "He is wise beyond his young years."

"And I hope he's right," said Sarah leaning down so that Toby could fasten the pendant around her neck over her diamond.

"Me too," said Anubis, "And now I'm afraid I must take my leave of you, there is much to be done Underground."

"I understand," said Sarah, "Thank you for staying as long as you have."

"We are family, it's my job," said Anubis, "And if you need me, call upon me, even if there is no reason behind it."

"I will," said Sarah, "I'll get Jareth's case from my truck for you. He probably won't need what's inside but I want him to have it and a few other things."

"I'll bear whatever you need me to," said Anubis as Sarah went to her dresser once more.

She took hold of an envelope and pulled out a photograph, slipping it inside the cover over her beloved red book before handing it to Anubis, "Give him these and tell him that I love him and that I'm waiting for him."

Anubis bowed, his human glamour restoring as he straightened, "It will be the first act upon my return," he said before taking Sarah's arm gently and examining the bandages, "If this grows worse seek a physician, in my line of work I'm not required to be the most skilled healer."

Sarah managed a weak smile, "I guess not," she said, "No promise me you'll take care of him."

"I promise," he said.

"And tell Jareth to kick Oberon's butt," said Toby, "And do it double for me."

Anubis bent closer to his level, "You have a positive attitude Master Toby." He said, "Can I trust you to take good care of your sister?"

"Yes sir," said Toby as Anubis ruffled his hair fondly.

Sarah led them all back downstairs and, with a quick goodbye to her parents, she took Anubis outside and handed him the case from the trunk as though it was his.

He hugged her close at the end of the driveway, Sarah almost unwilling to relinquish her hold of him.

"Don't go forgetting about me," she said.

"Never," he said, "And I promise to do what I can to help."

"Thank you," said Sarah finally stepping from his arms, "Please apologise to everyone that I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Everyone understands," said Anubis, "And you shan't be alone, we all may still visit. Take care, until we meet again dear sister."

Sarah brushed away an errant tears, "You too," she said, "Goodbye Anubis."

She watched him go, heading down the road as Adam Samson until a gust of wind blew the leaves up around him and he faded from view. A small hand curled into hers and she looked down at her brother with a watery smile.

"What do we do now?" he said.

"We wait," said Sarah, "Come on, let's get inside, it's cold."

xxxx

Anna looked up from where her hands were clasped in her lap as she heard the sound of a herald from the main gate. A fairy flew through the window a moment later and whispered the identity of the visitor in her ear. Hoggle entered the drawing room and the fairy swiftly scarpered in the other direction, flying back out of the window.

"Anubis is back," said Anna, "Can you go and let him in?"

"S'pose with Jareth upstairs and Sarah away rule passes to you," said Hoggle, "D'ya want me to bring 'im to yer?"

"Please," said Anna, "And could you let my father know also."

"Of course," said Hoggle before patting her hand, "It'll come right little lady."

"I hope so Hoggle," said Anna, "You'd best go, its cold outside and I am anxious to know about Sarah. Hopefully she fares a little better."

"We'll see," said Hoggle stepping away from her, "I'll go fetch your brother."

Hoggle disappeared with a flash and Anna smoothed her skirt over her knees. She worried her nail between her teeth as the minutes seemed to pass to hours before she heard footsteps out in the corridor. She smiled warmly as she could at seeing her brother.

"Oh Anubis, what a to do," she said, "How is dear Sarah?"

"Putting on a brave face but I fear for her," he said, "If I only I had not stood with Oberon, this is all my fault."

"It's not Nu," said Anna, "Oberon has always hated Jareth and he would have found a way to harm him. I just never though he'd go as far as he has done. He is truly out to destroy him."

"Is he bad then?" said Anubis.

"He has lost the woman he loves," said Anna, "He hasn't left his room, just sits there in the dark."

"I should go to him. Sarah sent some things I think she hopes will bring him comfort."

"He's in his room," said Anna, "But take care, he's rather snappish."

"I'll be careful," said Anubis turning back to the door.

He quickly made his way up to Jareth's room, knocking on the door and walking in when he received no answer. Jareth looked up as he entered and hurried to his feet.

"How is she?" he said desperately, "How is my Sarah?"

Anubis set the case on the bed, "As well as can be expected," he said, "Oberon broke her wrist but I have healed it as best I can. Her heat though I cannot heal. She weeps for you but she is determined to be strong. She sent you some things, the case and these."

He handed Jareth the red book, seeing his expression fall as he caressed the cover before pulling out the photo tucked inside, "Our last night in New York," said Jareth, "Out on Broadway. She looked so beautiful that night. What am I going to do without her?"

Anubis took hold of his shoulders and shook him, "You're going to fight on for her and you're going to keep loving her because she needs you to," he said, "Jareth you cannot give in. It's a long shot but let me go to my mother, perhaps I can get her to have Oberon change his mind."

"Isis do something for me?" scoffed Jareth, "No Anubis, I will trust no hope to that."

"We must explore every avenue," said Anubis, "We cannot give in. In the meanwhile, until we find a solution, I will bear your letters, gifts, whatever you wish to send between you both. We just have to keep fighting."

"Since when did this become about you?" snapped Jareth, "This is my loss and I will deal with it as I see fit. There is no hope, no point in fighting. Osiris can do nothing so all other attempts are in vain."

"Ra may intervene," said Anubis.

"So now we wait for a miracle," said Jareth, "We wait and she waits. Sarah Williams, a young mortal woman, waits for what could be years for a miracle to occur. I can't allow that. I can't sit here allowing her to age, living a half life waiting for me. She deserves someone who can love her every day, provide for her, live a life with her. She does not deserve the burden of me."

"Jareth do not take that path I beg you," said his brother as Jareth struck a flint to a candle and sat himself at the dresser, "Do not break her heart."

"You wish to bear a message to her from me Anubis," he said putting pen to paper, "Then you shall wait for this and take it to her."

Anubis folded his arms over his chest, "And if I refuse to be part of this folly?"

"Then I will send one of my goblins with it. She does not deserve to waste her life on me."

Anubis laid a hand on his brother's shoulder as he heard the break in his voice, "I will bear it," he said, "If you wish."

Jareth reached up and took his hand, "I would rather hurt her now when she may have a life without me than have her die resenting that I kept her from love and family all her life," he said, "It's the right thing to do."

Anubis said nothing as Jareth went back to his letter, pretending not to her the tears as Jareth wrote the painful lines. After more than an hour he heard the crackle of sealing wax as it fell on the paper before the thump of a heavy seal signalled the time for his task. Jareth slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"It's done," he said sadly, "I am once more her villain."

"She will know why you do it," said Anubis, "And love you all the more."

"She was all I ever wanted Nu," he said brokenly, "I would have given it all up for her but Oberon won't even let me have that choice. Well he will be done with me soon enough, There'll be no children for the Goblin Kingdom now, no line and when I know she has passed I will take to the winds."

"She would not want you to be chained to the fate you release her from."

"Perhaps not," said Jareth, handing him the letter, "But she will never know. Take it to her Nu, before I change my mind and ruin her life."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Jareth, "Swear you'll bear it."

Anubis hesitated but then nodded, "I will see that it gets to her," he said, "Though I think you mad."

"She'll be free," said Jareth, "That's all I can want now. I'd like to be alone for a time, if you don't mind."

"You really shouldn't be," said Anubis, "Let me send for Anna at least."

"I can be left alone, I just need time alone to say my own goodbyes and then all will be well, I promise."

"You cannot leave your grief by playing the heartless king little bother," said Anubis, "We do not expect you to stop mourning for a long time."

"She will have a life that she deserves, unstifled by me," said Jareth unable to meet his gaze, "What have I in that to mourn? See to your promise Anubis then return to your home, your lands must miss their king."

Anubis sighed as he looked down at the letter in his hand, "True valour sits not in defeat of one's foes but in sacrifice for one's friends," he said, "You are a braver man than I Jareth and I wish you some measure of peace from these actions."

Jareth said nothing, intent on his study of the Aten disc pendant Ankhasunamen has given his queen. Anubis took the blatant clue and left the room, tears in his own eyes at the pain he left and the pain he was about to inflict.

He saw the burning candle in the wall sconce of the corridor and temptation near took his hand but he quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket and headed back to the drawing room. He found Osiris conversing quietly with his sister, both their faces showing worry and fatigue as they looked up at him. Osiris' face fell further as he regarded his son.

"What has happened?" he said, "You're ale as a ghost. Is something wrong with Jareth?"

"Peace Father, he is as well as he can be though he has set me a task I have no wish to undertake."

"What sort of task?" said Anna.

Anubis took the letter from his pocket, "He releases Sarah from their betrothal, tells her to forget him and move on with her life," he said, "He has given up."

"No he cannot!" cried Anna, "We've barely begun to fight."

"Perhaps your twin's choice is wise," said Osiris, "Better heart break now than years of pain."

"With all due respect sir," said Anubis, "That is the most ridiculous notion I have ever heard. Anyone can see they are a part of one another and even if Jareth releases Sarah she will love him still and despair. If Jareth will not fight, we must. I have sworn to bear this letter but if you will take it on my behalf Anna I may more swiftly complete my own task."

"I will take it and comfort Sarah in its reading," said Anna, "But where must you go with such haste?"

"To my Mother," said Anubis, "I know both your opinions of her and my eyes too have been opened to her character but I cannot find her all bad. If I ask her she may convince Oberon to take less harsh action against Jareth. It's worth a try is it not?"

"Perhaps some maternal feelings will endear the plea but know if you make the request she may reject you further for supporting your brother," said Osiris.

"A risk I a willing to take," said Anubis, "I would have my little brother in my life more willingly now."

"Then go to it and swiftly," said Osiris, "I shall stay with the boy. Anna, let Sarah know if Anubis' actions, give her hope that Jareth acts only in despair."

"I will sir," said Anna, taking the letter from Anubis and tucking it into the pocket of her skirt, "I will return swiftly as I may."

"And I," said Anubis.

"And both with happier news," said Osiris as Anubis made for the door and Anna the Above.

xxxx

The palace was near deathly silent as though the floor boards feared to creak under the threat of retribution. Anubis swiftly collared a guard and demanded to be shown to his mother, his tone such that the young soldier simply nodded and marched off ahead on the double. He found his mother alone in an opulent antechamber and knew from her expression he was one of her least expected visitors.

"Anubis," she said coolly, getting to her feet, "What brings you here?"

"Jareth," said Anubis simply.

"Upon his orders now are you?"

"Not at all madam, I act quite independently," he said, "I am accompanied only by love and justice for he that is my blood."

"Blood you would not acknowledge a month past," said Isis, "And yet you come as his advocate now?"

"I have learned much," said Anubis, "Not least the cruelty in hearts that should hold benevolence and compassion. My Father's actions may have caused you distress but why such hatred to he who had no power over his own birth or childhood. Jareth has been foolish in his past actions but is blame entirely his? And should not all blame be forgotten when he has stood in defence of us all?"

"A pretty speech," said Isis, "Yet I still wonder at your motivation. He has stolen your birth right."

Anubis lowered his gaze, "He stole nothing," he said, "He merely earned what I foolishly gave up. The honour of the Underground has always been bestowed on merit rather than birth. Now Jareth is punished for his bravery, Sarah for hers. Can you not see the injustice in that Mother?"

"All I see is you blinded by foolishness and romance," sneered Isis, "Do you seek some great friendship with the gypsy brat? Do you believe that their can ever be affection between you?"

"I'm willing to create it," said Anubis, "He is my brother and all his life I have treated him lower than a dog because of your poisoned words. I seek now to right that wrong by asking you to speak to Oberon on his behalf, perhaps not to approve Sarah's immortality but to lift his confinement at least."

Isis' jaw dropped in shock, "You want me to ask Oberon to reward him?" she said before her anger flared, "Out of the question."

Anubis glared stubbornly at her, "Very well, then only one course of action is left to me," he said before dropping to his knees before her, "Reverenced Isis, queen of the skies, I beg you to help him."

xxxx

Anna was sure she had sat a good hour at least watching Sarah sleep in her simple, single bed. The girl before her dreamed fitfully, one name upon her lips as she curled tighter into the grey sweater she wore over her own clothes, a bundle of letters bearing Jareth's hand clasped to her. The letter she carried near burned her as she though of passing it to Sarah but she finally moved to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah," she said softly, "Awake my sister. Sarah?"

Sarah stirred, blinking awake and looking up in confusion for a moment before she offered Anna a sad smile.

"Guess Osiris couldn't do much then," she said rubbing her red rimmed eyes, "How is Jareth?"

"He is well, do not fret," said Anna, "But he…"

Sarah looked up in alarm, "What?" she said, "Anna what's wrong?"

Anna sighed and pulled the letter out of her pocket, "Best you read this," she said handing it to her.

Sarah took the letter in a trembling hand and swiftly breaking the seal, her eyes misting at the sight of Jareth's strong elegant hand. She read, tears pooling on her jumper as she did so.

'My most beloved Sarah,

I wish I knew how to tell you how I feel and how desperately I miss you. The loss of you is a blow from which I will never recover but I shall take as my balm every sweet memory of our brief time together. 

I love you as I have no other in this world, there shall never be another who may have my heart while memories of you remain. This fate I gladly embrace but it is not the fate I wish for you my darling.

I release you from any promise to me, though it breaks my heart to do so, and beseech you not to forget our love but cherish it as a memory and move on. You are young and beautiful, you will make someone a loving partner and wonderful mother some day. Any match you make know that to it I give my heartfelt blessing, I want no more than for you to be happy.

Do not weep for me, do not allow the blossom of your youth wither in waiting for someone as unworthy as I. Live on in peace and happiness, succeed in ways you know will make me proud and know that you shall live on in immortality as part of my very soul.

I love you Sarah Williams, more than you will ever know and for that I must let you go. Farewell my precious girl.

Ever yours,

Jareth.'

Sarah crumpled the letter tightly to her breast, weeping openly with no regard for her companion or any who might hear. Anna lifted herself onto the bed beside her, hugging her tightly.

"How…" said Sarah, pushing down her sobs as best she could, "How could he ever think I will ever be able to move on from him?"

"He releases you in fear and despair," said Anna stroking her hair, "With the future yet unknown he seeks to free you from what he will bear."

"Is there truly no hope?" said Sarah, her eyes pleading before filling with tears once more, "There must not be for him to give in so easily."

Anna stroked her hair, "He cannot see passed his own heartbreak," she said, "But there is hope even now. Anubis goes to Avalon in his favour. See Jareth's love in his words and do not allow him to give in. If you have strength enough and can bear the uncertainty then love him still, from afar for a time."

"As if I could do anything else," said Sarah, "I can't give up on him Anne, not now, not ever. He's my whole world. Perhaps I can't see him, perhaps I never will again but so long as Jareth lives and breathes I will love him and I will wait for him."

"His strength will rally to know it I'm sure," said Anna, "And Anubis may yet bring happy news. We should not despair."

Sarah nodded silently, folding the letter in her hands before setting it on the dresser by the bed, "I miss him," she said sadly, "It's been barely a day and I miss him."

"I know," said Anna moving back into her chair, "I should leave you to rest, you must be tired."

"I am," said Sarah, "Would you wait for me to write Jareth a reply though?"

"Or course," said Anna.

Sarah took out a pad of writing paper and a pen from the drawer of her bedside table and quickly wrote off a simple line.

'I miss you. I love you. I'm not giving up on you. Don't you give up on me. Sx'

She folded it and passed it to Anna, "Tell him I want a letter a day. A happy one. I want to know about him, the goblins, the questors and the new arrivals. Everything."

"I'm sure he will oblige," said Anna placing the letter in her pocket before waving her hand and conjuring a small figurine. She passed it to Sarah, "An idol of Ra. Trust that he will help and keep him close for protection."

"I will," said Sarah, the ebony wood cool in her hand, "Will you come back soon?"

Anna nodded, "Call on me tomorrow when you are alone and I will come."

"Thank you Anne," said Sarah feeling the crackle of magic about her, "Take care of him from me."

"I will," said Anna as she began to fade, "Just hold on to your love and all will be well. Until tomorrow my sister."

"Bye," said Sarah as Anna finally disappeared from view.

Sarah set the small idol on her bedside table, next to a single dried rose bud and Jareth's letter, half tempted to vocalise the wish hanging in her heart. She flicked off the small lamp and cuddled back down in the scent that still hung on Jareth's jumper but sleep was elusive. She tossed and turned as memories came to her in glorious technicolour.

"I found you, I finally found you."

"Never once did I think I would see tears in these eyes for me."

"Sarah, I love you, you couldn't be more important."

"I should never have brought you here, I needed a warrior not a burden."

"Sarah this is hardly the place I know but, if we survive this, marry me? Say you'll be my wife?"

"A unicorn, Karee-nala herself, I thought she was no more than a myth."

"The right, revenge. The left, redemption. Choose?"

"Sarah! SARAH!"

She shook off the final memory, unwilling to relive the pain she had felt in hearing his anguished cries as they were lost to one another. She thought back to battles and ballrooms, pain and proposals, her own epic adventure. She looked over to her dresser, seeing her books piled by the mirror, all second hand tales other than her first. Her first had been her best seller.

She headed to her desk, flicking on the lamp as she found an empty page in her notebook. With a few strokes of her pen the title quickly took form.

Labyrinth: Jareth's Story.

xxxx

Anna was not surprised to find her brother in the same place as she had left him, staring blankly into the unlit fireplace, a familiar crested silk scarf clasped in his hand.

"Jack?" she said softly, not wanting to startle him, "Can I come in?"

He looked up and attempted a smile, "My door is always open to you Anna, you know that."

"I didn't want to intrude," she said entering, "How are you?"

Jareth arched an eyebrow.

"Stupid question," said Anna, "One I guess you must be sick of hearing."

"Quite so," said Jareth, "I should dance a little jig the next time it is posed to me and then perhaps they'll stop asking."

Anna laughed sadly, "Perhaps you should," she said, "Anubis bid me go to Sarah on his behalf to pass on your letter. She fares as you and has sent you a reply."

"I have no desire to see it," said Jareth before Anna could reach into her pocket, "Keep it if you will or better yet burn it. I have cut her loose, there's no need to attempt to retie the tether."

"You make her sound more like a nag to pasture than the woman you love," snapped Anna, "Do not act the cold heart my brother, I beg you."

"I shall act as I please," he retorted, "I am still king here, perhaps all that I retain."

"And as king your neither use nor ornament at the moment," said Anna, "Are we to repeat the scenes of ten years past? Am I to be shunned from your sight as you wall yourself up in this dungeon of despair? I know you are in pain but you insult both yourself and Sarah acting thus. You should be marching on Avalon demanding her return, not wallowing in self pity."

"And what would you know of my pain?" said Jareth, "How can you…"

"Anna! Jareth! You'll never believe it," came Anubis' voice from the living area, "I can barely believe it myself."

Jareth shot to his feet as Anna turned to see her brother run into the room, his face set in a happy smile.

"Anubis tell me quickly," said Jareth desperately, "Please."

"Obe…Oberon," Anubis panted from his run, "My mother…she went to him…"

"Nu I don't care how it happened," said Jareth taking hold of his shoulders, "Come, what says my uncle?"

"He will relinquish your confinement."

"Oh Ra be praised," cried Anna, "Jareth you're free!"

"Wait!" said Anubis, "Just wait. Oberon will relinquish your confinement for ten days every twelve-month. In that time you may venture Above, without you magic, and see Sarah."

Jareth's face fell, "Ten days a year?"

Anubis nodded, "He would not bend further and Sarah remains banished but it is more than you had before," he said, "Ten days a year at her side."

"Ten days," said Jareth before he sent a vase flying from the mantle to crash against the wall, "Ten days! Not even two weeks a year with her. Is that not worse than utter confinement?"

"How can that be worse?" said Anna.

"How?!" said Jareth, "Ten days a year and she remains mortal. I can hope for sixty years, probably at best, until she is taken from me and out of those sixty years I take six hundred days. Not even two years! Each year I watch her grow older, I miss the best moments of her life. A half life for us both. If we were to have children I would never see them and she would have to raise them alone. Oberon only does this to torment me further."

"Jareth this is a gift," said Anubis, "He lifts the ban on the mirror also, you may speak every day if you wish. Plan the days you may have, make the most of them, enjoy them."

"It's not enough, not for her. Oberon will never write this in the Ancient Magic and so may relinquish it at anytime. I cannot subject Sarah to such uncertainty. I will not have her told of this, nor will I go to her."

"Jareth don't be insane," cried Anna.

"My mind is set and I shan't be moved. Neither of you are to speak of this to her. Its best she forgets me still," said Jareth, "Now go. I have no want for company."

"Jack please…" said Anna, trailing off as Anubis laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come Anna," he said, "He has made his choice, foolish as it is. Let him live with it."

Anna nodded sadly as Jareth refused to even acknowledge their presence further. She followed Anubis to the door but paused before going through. She took the letter from her pocket and set it on the low side table.

"Sarah's letter," she said, "Read it."

Jareth turned his back further as Anna and Anubis left him alone once more. He crossed to the bed and sat down on the coverlet. He took up the photo sat atop the small red book, barely able to identify himself with the happy, carefree looking man in the picture, He wiped roughly at an errant tears on his cheek before climbing beneath the covers, the picture still clutched in his hand as he gave in to his grief.

xxxx

Kai padded silently into the Royal suite, quieting the growls of the wolfhounds with a feral one of his own, the canine intelligence recognising lupine superiority. He crossed to the bed and looked down at the sleeping king.

"Yes, yes rest little Osiran, you will need strength enough yet if the words spoken are to be believed," he said, "You cannot be expected to fulfil all though with your heart incomplete."

Jareth stirred but didn't wake, Sarah's name upon his lips as he burrowed deeper into the pillows.

"You must forgive me for what I must do now," said Kai, "I am sworn to you my master and shall return but for now I must leave in the hope of being of help to you."

The wolf looked to the bedside table and took the red book in his teeth to set it on the pillow beside the sleeping king.

"You wrote all, all you will ever need," he said, "You will remember and you will act. Good luck Jareth-Aten, much beloved of Ra. I will return to you as soon as I can."

The guardian said no more, rushing from the room like a streak of white lightning, his paws soundless on the wooden floor. None saw him leave the kingdom and none knew his purpose save for the one awaiting him.

Jareth stirred and rolled over in the bed, reaching across to the pillow beside him and waking with a frown.

"Sarah? Sarah?" he said before he woke truly and cursed, "Damn."

He stroked the cool material, remembering when it had been left warm by the woman who had slept beside him.

"I miss you," he said in the darkness, throwing off the covers and frowning as he heard the thump of something hitting the wooden floor. He looked down beside the bed but could make nothing out in the darkness. He fumbled for a flint and lit the candle on the night stand. When he could see nothing he climbed off the bed and looked beneath, seeing the little red book almost hidden behind the valance.

He took it up, rubbing the well worn cover in his hands as if the action could bring to him the person who had turned the pages a thousand times. The little scarlet ribbon that marked the page brushed his fingers and he pulled it open, the book falling open easily. He smiled as he remembered watching her in a pale, fairytale dress, reciting line after line in the middle of the park. He read the speech, the words that had been his downfall but he too stumbled over them as she had done, not in the loss of a line but in the meaning of those before.

"For my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom is as great."

It was a moment after that he felt something stir inside him, as if a memory long forgotten wanted to surface. He got to his feet, compelled by a newer force, the book falling from his grasp as he rushed to the side table and took up Sarah's letter. He opened it and read the few lines, smiling as he did so.

"I'm coming for you," he said before he gave an elegant wave of his hand, robe forgone for his familiar clothes and boots.

He hurried from his room, his boots clattering noisily as he ran through the corridors to Hoggle's door. He banged on it as hard as he could, shaking the very walls around him.

"Hopscotch you lazy old thing. Get out of bed and be of use to me before I pitch you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench," he called.

He heard grumbling within and the sound of heavy feet before the latch clicked and a night robed Hoggle blinked up at him sleepily.

"Majesty?" he said gruffly before he realised Jareth's appearance, "Jareth? What's going on?"

Jareth smiled at his surprise, "I want you to send for my brothers and Osiris, have them all come here as swift as the wind," he said, "Wake my sister also, and Nanny, and Didymus, the beast and everyone else in this glorious little kingdom and have them all await me in the Great Hall."

"And while I'm doing all the work?" said Hoggle with mock affront.

"I'll be in conference with the queen," said Jareth, "Get to it Headwart. We don't want to be waiting a millennia for this."

"Yer've cracked, that's what yer've done," muttered Hoggle, "Utterly cracked."

"Maybe Hoggle," said Jareth, "Or maybe I've just realised what we have to do. Freedom call and I intend to answer."

"Cryptic as ever," said Hoggle with a small smile as Jareth made back down the corridor at a nun, "They always said yer would be."

xxxx

Jareth sat by the mirror, hesitating as his fingers hovered just off the glass. He had sat before it fussing his appearance for many minutes despite the fact the woman he was about to call on had seen him in by far worse states. He finally laid his hand on the glass and closed his eyes.

"Sarah," he said, his voice barely a whisper as he feared to trust it.

He opened his eyes to see the mirror shimmer before his own image was replaced by that of Sarah's room. Her bed was unmade but the room looked as he remembered it. He smiled at the sight of the young woman before him, long dark hair spread out on the desk as she slept on her folded arms.

"Sarah," he called a little louder, "Wake up, precious."

Sarah stirred at the sound of his voice, "Angel?" she murmured.

"Darling come on, wake," he said.

Sarah suddenly sat up alert, tumbling back off her chair. She got to her feet and stared wildly about her.

"Jareth? Jareth where are you? I heard you," she cried as she failed to notice the glass.

"The mirror precious," he said, "Look in the mirror."

She looked over, her smile lighting her face as she rushed to place a hand to the glass over his.

"My God its you," she cried, tears escaping her eyes, "Can you come through?"

"Not at the moment," he said, palm to palm with her, "But I can hear you and see you, something I thought I'd never be able to do again. Sarah you can't know how much I love you."

"But I do. If you didn't love me you would not have been able to write such a silly beautiful letter as you did," she said, "How could you ever think I could move on from you?"

"I wanted you happy."

"You are my happiness. You're all I want."

Jareth managed a weak smile, "This is blissful torment, I want you in my arms," he said, "I shall be most impatient until we can be together again."

"Is there a chance of it?" said Sarah, "I'm assuming Oberon lifted the ban on the mirror."

"Thanks to Anubis, who I have yet to thank as I should," said Jareth, "And he grants me ten days Above a year to spend with you, though I come without my magic. It is not much but ten days with you is better than ten millennia with a lesser love."

"But I still can't come home," she said sadly, "Oh Jareth, it's not fair."

"Hush now," said Jareth, "There is hope in our torment. I may have wallowed but my mind is now focused and I have an idea. You inspired it when you were fifteen but it's taken me until not to realise it."

"Realise what?"

"That my will is as strong as his and my Kingdom is as great," said Jareth, "Legend has it that the Underground once existed as its own Kingdom, alongside but not ruled from Avalon. I am now heir to the Underground and if Oberon may base his politics on legend then so may I. I have sent for my father and brothers, I will rally their support before we go to Avalon with a demand for our freedom that we shall not back down from."

"War?" said Sarah.

Jareth shook his head, "Only of words. Politics. His name in the whole of our world is at its lowest and the Fae do not forget easily. I may use it to my advantage, to win support for our cause. Oberon's default is to call to arms so peaceful advances shall wrong foot him," he said, "And while I work here you can help there."

"What can I do here?"

"There are those in your world who know of us, loyal followers, human members of our courts, children who have not been granted immortality. I can give you names and locations if you will go to them for me."

"Of course," said Sarah, "Whatever you need. When will you go to Oberon?"

"Not for a few months at least, this will take much planning," said Jareth, "In the meanwhile I ask you to wait for me, talk with me daily and ensure you wear next to nothing when we converse here."

"Pervert," muttered Sarah with a smile.

"And I want you, Toby and your parents to come to England for Christmas. I will take the ten days given then if you can come. I have a house there and Anna and I can come under the façade of the history we created for me. Your parents need not yet know of my true self if you don't wish them to. I will send through Kip's card so it will cost you nothing to travel."

"I'll be there though it's still too far away," said Sarah, "Can you not spare a day now?"

"I believe we will find they must all be taken at once and I fear if we do not wait we will not bear the second separation when it comes," he said, "We must both learn patience in this. One day though, and soon I hope, we will be together. If the Underground gains independence from Avalon then it will be my Father, Anna and myself who may offer immortality to those who wish it in our lands."

Sarah smiled through her tears, "I'll hold you to that," she said as the sun began to rise outside her window, "I suppose from now on then the battle cry is vive la revolution!"

"Precious please, it's been done," said Jareth with a smile.

"Well all good political parties need a slogan."

"Fancy being the press department?"

"Could be fun," said Sarah before her smile turned sad, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," said Jareth before he gave her an encouraging smile, "Come on my little authoress, I need a tagline to hook the family with."


	24. Christmas in Grosvenor Square

Sarah dragged the heavy suitcase behind her as she peered into the crowds that stood at the arrivals barrier, searching for a familiar if a little altered figure.

"Did Jareth say where this driver of his would be meeting us?" said Robert pushing the trolley one handed as he carried an exhausted Toby with the other arm.

"I'll know him when I see him," said Sarah with a smile as she saw Karen attempting to juggle one too many bags of Duty Free, "I think Jareth will have wine in the house."

"We can't turn up empty handed," said Karen, with a sigh, "Christmas in London, we'll be celebrating long before any of the neighbours."

"Can I have my presents early then?" said Toby sleepily.

"Well that all depends on when Master Jareth gets 'imself 'ome," came a familiar voice at Sarah's back.

She turned and set her case on the floor as she hugged him, feeling odd at having to reach up to do so rather than stoop low, "Hey Hoggle," she whispered before pulling back and turning to her family, "Dad, Karen, Toby this is Sylvester Higgle, Jareth's personal aide."

Hoggle winced at the name but hid it well was Sarah continued with a smile.

"This is Robert and Karen Williams, my parents and my brother Toby."

"Hey," said Toby with a smile, already knowing Hoggle from his visits through the mirror since Sarah's banishment over five weeks before but giving nothing away after strict instructions from Sarah.

"Its nice to finally gets to meets yer all," said Hoggle, "Sarah 'as spoken about yer many-a time when she was visiting. Master Jareth sends 'is apologies, he's taken on 'is father's business and never gets 'imself a moment's peace. He'll be meeting us at the 'ouse later on."

"Sarah explained," said Rob, "And it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Right then, ain't no point standing round 'ere if we wants to gets through the Christmas Eve traffic," said Hoggle gallantly picking up Sarah's case from the floor, "I swear, yer hangs a bit of sparkly in the house and every soul goes stir crazy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Sarah, "Nothing wrong with a bit of sparkly now and then."

Hoggle flashed her a fond smile as he led them out of the bustling airport. They were soon piled into an elegant saloon that had Karen cooing and Rob approving of what Jareth could provide for his daughter. Sarah, who had staked out the front seat beside Hoggle, kept shooting amused glances at the glamoured dwarf at their comments. She was amazed at his ability with the car but was sure Jareth's magic had had a hand in it somewhere. Talk soon turned to the evening and Sarah happily listened to Karen cluck on as she watched London roll by outside the window.

"I really can't believe we've been invited to St James' Palace," said Karen, "It was nice of Jareth to write and ask them to include us. I only hope I brought the right kind of dress."

"Oh please not that again," said Robert taking his wife's hand and kissing the back of it, "You will look wonderful."

"I don't know how to curtsey."

"I doubt we'll be anywhere near the Royal Family," said Sarah, "Jareth said hundreds of people at these things."

"Still," said Karen, "You never know. I've never met anyone properly royal before."

Sarah shared another indulgent smile with Hoggle before turning her attention back outside, her hand playing with the diamond at her throat as she turned her thoughts to the one royal she longed above all others to see again.

xxxx

It took the best part of an hour to reach their destination through the traffic and even Sarah grew fidgety after so many hours on the plane before. She brightened as she recognised the street name Jareth had given to her, amazed at the beauty of the elegant Georgian houses that towered three storeys above the road. They pulled into a gravelled driveway, the house before them decked in holly and tiny twinkling lights, welcoming and warm in the growing twilight.

"Oh it's beautiful," exclaimed Sarah before quickly covering her mistake, "Jareth was right, winter does suit it better than autumn."

The door opening above silenced them all as Nanny Shee appeared at the top of the stone steps, Anna at her side. Sarah got out of the car and hurried up to them. She hugged Anna the tightest, despite only having seen her the day before, glad to be reunited with her friend.

"Oh it's good to see you," said the princess, "How was your flight?"

"Long," said Sarah, "But worth every minute."

"Jareth is sorry he couldn't be here," said Anna, "But a bit of business has kept him at work a little longer than intended. Some new acquisitions to deal with."

Sarah smiled sadly as Hoggle led her family up to them, "I know he'll be here as soon as he can," she said, "But meanwhile, can I introduce my dad Robert, my wicked step-mother Karen…"

"Oh Sarah really."

"And this little rat bag is Toby," said Sarah ruffling the boy's hair, "Guys this is Assumpta O'Shea, Jareth's housekeeper, and Anastasia Alba."

"The famous sister," said Robert, "Sarah's raved about you."

"All good I hope," said Anna as she shook them each warmly by the hand, "Please come inside and welcome on my brother's behalf. It's so nice to meet you all at last."

They were soon ushered into the elegant reception room, Sarah smiling as she saw Jareth's tastes from the castle mutely translated to the English town house, quiet browns and dramatic reds that immediately reminded her of home. A painting hung over the fire place, Sarah having seen enough of Jareth's work to recognise the artist, the picture showing a sunrise over the Labyrinth and the castle. Anna saw her staring and patted her arm as Nanny fussed around them all, getting them seated and hurrying out the tea.

They were soon settled and talking happily but Sarah kept her eyes on the window, watching for the one person she had travelled so far to see. Anna kept throwing her sad glances, her expression clearly longing for her brother's appearance also as she tried to explain away his prolonged absence. Luckily the family soon began to flag after their long trip, jet lag catching them up and Hoggle offered to show them to their rooms to rest. Sarah lagged behind, waiting to catch a word with Anna alone.

As soon as Hoggle closed the door behind him Sarah turned to Anna in desperation, "What's keeping him?"

"The questor I assume. He will be bound to the Underground until their challenge ends," said Anna, "He'll be here as soon as he can be."

"I know," Sarah sighed, "I just want to see him."

"And he you but he is duty bound by the summons and Oberon has forbidden him from using Hoggle as a deputy," said Anna, "Why no take this time to rest from your journey? Sleep now and he may well be the one to wake you."

Sarah smiled at the thought, "I've wanted that since Oberon sent me away," she said, "It's been far too long."

"Things will come right," said Anna, "Jack works hard every day and when he moves for independence we can start proceedings to bring you home. He makes it known that you are exiled as a queen and there is much sympathy for your cause amongst those who met you at Father's ball."

"Just so long as he isn't putting himself in any danger," said Sarah getting to her feet, "I think I will go and lie down for a while. If Jareth arrives tell him to wake me straight away, I know how he is for leaving me to sleep."

Anna laughed, "I doubt I could stop him waking you, he is most anxious to see you," she said, "Rest well. If he is not returned I will wake you in time to get ready for the ball."

"Thank you," said Sarah heading to the stairs, "See you later."

Anna smiled before disappearing from view as Sarah left the room and ascended that stairs, the house quieting as her family settled down to sleep. She saw Hoggle leaving one room and he smiled as he saw her.

"Yer looking for a room too?" he asked.

"Please," said Sarah, "It was a long flight."

"I'll take yer to Jareth's room, 'e asked me to put some of yer things from the castle in there," said the dwarf, "Follow me."

Sarah let him lead her up to the third floor of the house and into a large bedroom, simple and neat but bearing a few key features that screamed of its owner.

"He sent yer a dress for the party," said Hoggle, "He asked Tana to make it for yer."

Sarah smiled, "Even now he's spoiling me," she said regarding the dwarf in his human form, "You look so different."

Hoggle laughed, "Ain't gonna raise as many eyebrows this way," he said, "And the master insisted the princess 'ad a chaperone while Jareth ain't 'ere. He cursed the questor when the wish came through, we was all just ready to leave."

"He works to hard," said Sarah.

"Keeps 'im busy," said Hoggle, "Especially now. If 'e ain't running the Kingdom 'e's in 'is library pawing over books near as big as 'im."

Sarah laughed at the image, "Well I hope he intends to take the next ten days off and rest properly."

Hoggle cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned down the bed for her, "I'm sure seeing you will do 'im the world of good," he said heading to the door, "Sleep well girly."

"I will," said Sarah as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

She went to the bed and lifted the pillow, smiling as she found one of Jareth's shirts she had chosen to use as a nightgown in the Underground folded neatly beneath. She picked it up, two small white feathers fluttering from within onto the bed. She picked them up, running their silk over her lips as she knew immediately who their owner was. She changed quickly, loving the scent of home that lingered on the shirt and almost feeling the warmth of his body pressed against her. She thought of soft kisses waking her, of lazy silent love in the soft warm bed, of him as she gave herself over to dreams.

xxxx

It had been Anna rather than Jareth who had woken her, the princess sadly informing her that another runner had uttered the words that still held Jareth in captivity. Sarah had bitten back her tears, putting on a brave face for her family but her heart felt as heavy as it had at her banishment. Nanny had come to her room to help her dress for the ball and Sarah had been glad of her upbeat attitude and chatter as she had fastened up her hair and helped her into the antique white Empire gown.

Sarah had smiled at her reflection, looking more a Georgian lady than a twentieth century author.

"Sure Your Highness, you make such a pretty picture," said Nanny.

"There's no need to call me Your Highness Nana," said Sarah, "I'm hardly royalty anymore."

"You're still the Grand Duchess and Jack still calls you his queen," said Nanny.

"I wish I could be," said Sarah before she bit back her melancholy, "No point in crying though. He'll be here soon and I have ten days more with him than I had when Oberon banished me."

"That's the spirit," said Nanny, "Now why don't you go shock that family o' yours with how pretty you look."

Sarah got to her feet, smoothing her gown as she stepped into her delicate white slippers. She took one look at herself in the mirror and smiled before she followed Nanny from the room. She descended that stairs, having to suppress a giggle at the stair lift she knew Anna would never use but glad Jareth had thought to cover all the awkward questions. She could hear the hubbub of conversation below and caught the smallest glimpse of Toby in the open doorway, the young boy handsome in his new bowtie and dress coat.

Nanny took her hand to help her down the final step, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You'll be the bell of the ball," she said before ushering her into the living room.

Sarah stood nervously as everyone quieted at the sight of her, even Toby gaping like a fish out of water.

She fussed nervously with her long white gloves, "Do you like it?"

"Like it!" exclaimed Karen, "You look like Audrey Hepburn in that."

"I've never seen you look so beautiful," said Robert, "A real princess."

Sarah smiled as Anna hid a giggle.

"Quite queenly," said the Fae, her dress a similar lilac hue to her one from the ball, "I fear you will outshine many soror and make my brother the proudest man in the room."

"I hope so," said Sarah, "And you all look wonderful too, especially you."

Toby wriggled as Sarah straightened his bowtie, "Gerroff!" he whinged, "Can't wait till Jareth gets here and you can go all gooey on him."

Sarah laughed, "Alright, I won't cramp your style anymore," she said getting to her feet as two car horns sounded outside.

"That'll be the taxis," said Anna, "Come on slow coach!"

"I's coming," called Hoggle emerging from the adjoining room in full white tie, "Takes ages to get into this fussy old thing."

"Oh my," said Sarah with a smile as she regarded her friend, "Quite the gentleman."

Hoggle blushed as he handed each of the ladies an elegant white rose corsage, pinning Anna's for her with an even deeper blush. They were soon piling into two separate cabs, Sarah joining Hoggle and Anna while the rest of her family travelled in the second. Nanny waved them off from the door but Sarah felt nothing but regret as she realised how empty the seat beside her was.

xxxx

St James' Palace was resplendent in its decoration, everything glittering with elegant Christmas trinkets. They had all been announced formerly, much to Karen's delight, and led to a table set amongst the other guests. Anna introduced them to people she knew, some seeming to know her for who she was and others not, but most others kept to themselves. The Royal Family were untouchable and Toby soon grew bored with the formality of the event. Even Sarah felt less at ease despite her training without the faces of her Avalonian friends in the crowd.

She was in great demand as a partner and danced a few but found her companions dull at best after being in the arms of the Goblin King. Hoggle and Anna at least proved good company and time soon found them sat happily at the table in conversation, Sarah however still looking up whenever the door opened, hoping for Jareth's arrival.

It was at one such time that Hoggle took her hand, his feeling oddly small in hers.

"Sarah girly," he said quietly, "He'll be 'ere soon enough but there ain't no point in yer moping all night."

Sarah smiled, "Seems you spend all your time telling me to stop pining over him."

"Don't expect yer not to want to see 'im," said Hoggle, "I just wanna see yer smiling properly."

"I don't mean to be miserable," said Sarah getting to her feet and tugging him to his, "Come on. We've been side by side all night and we've yet to have a dance. I want to take advantage of this glamour on you while I can. Never thought you and I could be in public together Above."

"Ain't never thought to ask Osiris or Jareth to let me," said Hoggle before offering her a smile, "Well as I've got the chance…would yer dance with me my lady?"

"I would be delighted to," said Sarah letting him lead her to the floor.

She saw Anna smiling at them as they danced and saw Hoggle's blush at the attention but she had little time to think on it as the dwarf stepped squarely on her foot at the first turn. She pretended not to feel it and carried on with the dance, sharing the odd bit of conversation with her friend when he wasn't concentrating so hard on the steps she thought he'd faint.

It was only the dwarf's smile that gave anything away but Sarah had no time to ask as a thin, pale hand liberated hers from Hoggle's grip. She was spun too fast to focus before she found herself pulled tight to a strong, slim chest, a familiar scent assaulting her senses and leaving her tingling from more than just his touch.

"May I have this dance?" he purred in her ear, "My queen."

Sarah could barely find her voice, the feel of him alone more than she could ever dream of. Finally she found coherence, uttering the one name she had longed for all evening.

"Jareth," she said breathlessly, "Oh my Jareth."

She didn't dare look up at him, fearing him a dream. She clung to him as he moved her around the floor, pressing fleeting kisses to his neck as though his pulse was her life line.

"You don't know how I've missed you," whispered Jareth, "And now look at you, a vision in heavenly white."

"Oh please be here, please be real," said Sarah clinging to him, "This has been the longest day of my life. I never thought you'd come."

"Through Hell or high water my beauty," he said barely releasing her as the music came to an end, "I'm here."

Sarah pulled back to look up at him, amazed by the sight of him in full white tie, his hair tide neatly back from his face. Blue eyes glittered down at her, filled with unshed tears as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it. Sarah was about to speak when she saw something in him break and he pulled her to him, not caring for the decorum of the world around them, as he kissed her with a simmering passion he barely held back.

"My Sarah. My Sarah, my Sarah," he said against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "Oh Jareth…"

She was cut short as she was near knocked from her feet by Toby's weight as he rushed to hug Jareth.

"I knew you'd get here," said the boy.

Jareth smiled a little sadly at Sarah before picking Toby up and hugging him tightly, "It's good to see you too my walking interruption," he said, setting him on one arm so he could take Sarah's hand, "I suppose I'd best say hello to your parents."

Sarah kept a tight hold of his hand as he greeted her family and kissed his sister before clapping Hoggle warmly on the shoulder, the dwarf clearly as happy as them all to see his master. Despite Jareth's arrival none tried to monopolise his attention, all realising if not fully knowing the reason why Sarah needed to be so close to him. They sat across the table from the rest, for a long time not speaking as they simply realised the reality of one another.

Jareth laid a hand over their two entwined on the table, "Look at this," he said, "Week's separated and not a word to say to one another."

"Well we've spoken every night through the mirror."

"Last night didn't involve a lot of speaking," said Jareth, "Wicked girl."

Sarah blushed but flashed him a grin that told him she felt little remorse, "I shan't do it again if you'd rather just talk."

"I'm a great patron of the arts in all its forms," said Jareth, "It's my duty to encourage future performances, burlesque is a dying art."

"Well I did enjoy the audience reaction."

Jareth leaned in and placed a shivery soft kiss just by her ear, "I was somewhat…inspired," he said.

"Pervert," muttered Sarah, shuddering at the promise in his touch.

"Aren't I just," he said before his voice wavered somewhat, "Sarah I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said, "Can't believe we have only ten days before you're gone again."

Jareth pulled back and gave her a weak smile, "Now then my sweet, let's have none of this melancholy," he said, "I'm here, you're here and we shall have no more interruptions this week."

"You're forgetting one person," said Sarah pointing over to Toby who sat giggling at something Hoggle had said to him.

"Not after he gets the present I've bought him for tomorrow," said Jareth, "That, combined with some familial understanding, will hopefully mean we don't even have to emerge from our room for the whole of tomorrow."

"You've got this all planned out haven't you," she said as he got to his feet and raised her to hers.

"Of course," he said, "Now then my beauty, before you show up every woman in the room again but taking to the floor, might I enquire as to whether you have been introduced to our hosts?"

Sarah looked as he waved a hand over to the seated Royal Family, "You've got to be kidding," she said, "You can't get in twenty feet of them without owning half of Hertfordshire."

"We'll see," said Jareth tugging her towards them, "I have a feeling they'll be quite accommodating to me."

"Do you know them?" said Sarah incredulously.

"Professionally speaking," said Jareth.

"Professionally speaking?"

"Ever heard of Francis, the Prince of Wales?" said the Goblin King.

Sarah frowned, "I thought Charles was the…oh! You're not serious!"

Jareth gave her a wicked smirk, "Ask me no questions love," he said as they approached the podium, "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, a pleasure as always."

xxxx

The evening had passed much more happily after Jareth's arrival, both Sarah and Anna noticeably relaxing in his presence. The ball ended and Sarah smiled at the vanity of the Goblin King as he led her away from the ordered Black Cabs and to an elegant two seated sports car, Toby looking on enviously as they sped off ahead of everyone.

They had all been shocked to see the house bedecked in old fashioned decorations, holly, ivy and red silk ribbons on the outside and a fir with lights and glass inside. Jareth admitted he had come Above sooner than his arrival at the ball and had helped Nanny arrange the house with decorations and presents before joining them at St James'. Sarah felt no anger at the confession, glad to see the effort he had put in to make her family welcome in his home.

Nanny had greeted them with mince pies and hot chocolate, the sound of the St Paul's Mass hymns ringing out from the television like a lullaby and soon people were trailing to bed save for Hoggle and Anna who had found themselves in a game of backgammon at the coffee table. Anna was clearly using every trick in the book to win, much to the dwarf's dismay, reminding Sarah exactly whose twin she was. Jareth had left them to it, leading Sarah up the stairs to the room she had spent the afternoon alone in.

Sarah was soon curled at his side in her ball gown, a tumbler of some Underground liqueur in her hand, on a low lying chaise as he regretfully went through a pile of documents he could not easily put aside. She let him get on without question, too happy at being beside him to mind the slight distraction. His free hand kept a steady path through her hair nonetheless and Sarah was quietly pleased when he ran several of the alterations to the Kingdom passed her before deciding upon them.

Finally he tossed down the paperwork with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes, "Beastly politics," he muttered, "I'm sorry darling, this was not how I envisioned the night I assure you."

"Its ok," said Sarah, shifting to look up at him, "We can't expect the Kingdom to go away just because we want some days together. Promise me that you'll try to relax at some point though. Hoggle's told me how hard you've been working."

"I don't mind," said Jareth, "Every hour is one closer to bringing you home."

Sarah unknotted the tie from his hair, smoothing the wild strands through her fingers as she lifted herself up to kiss him, "I'm home now," she said pressing her face into his neck, "I never thought I'd be with you again."

"However long it takes I'm always going to be here darling," he promised, hugging her tightly, "If ten days is all I have I'll take them. I was a fool to think I could ever let you go but my sentiment still remains, if this life…"

"I don't want anyone else Jareth," said Sarah cutting him off as she took his hand and laid it over her heart, "This only beats because it knows you love me. It will be hard but we're both strong, we've come through so much already."

"People will talk, ask you why you're not married, why you never date," said Jareth, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Whose to say I won't be married," said Sarah, "Shirking on your promise already Your Majesty?"

"You still want to marry me?" said Jareth.

"Of course I do," said Sarah, "I don't care what people say or think. Our lives are our lives. I'll be your wife and if we choose to have children I'll raise them when you can't be here. It won't be conventional but I can hardly see you in a house with two point four."

"I will bring you home one day Sarah," said Jareth as the sound of church bells echoed softly outside, "Christmas Day."

Sarah smiled, "Can't hear any reindeer?" she said knowing he was trying to deflect her from the pain of the conversation.

"Saint Nick isn't coming tonight," said Jareth reaching into his pocket, "I brought all the presents with me, including…"

Sarah took the small box he gave her, her heart leaping at its size, "Jareth?"

"Open it," he said, "I think you've been a good enough girl to have one early."

She opened the box, tears blearing her vision at the ring inside. An elegant deep blue sapphire sat nestled in a band of pure, clear diamonds and polished white gold. Sarah plucked it from the velvet cushion, seeing it glitter in the light before she noticed the engraving on the inside of the band.

"A M L, A M L?" she said as Jareth took the ring from her.

"All my love," he said slipping it on to her finger, "All my life."

"It's beautiful," said Sarah as he pressed a kiss to her hand, "Thank you."

"Can't have you running about without an engagement ring on your finger," said Jareth, "Don't want those American fellows getting any ideas when I'm not about."

Sarah kissed him softly, "They wouldn't get a look in either way," she said getting up from his side, "And seeing as I got an early present it's only right that you do to."

"You have me intrigued precious," said Jareth as she crossed the room to her suitcase.

Sarah rifled inside and pulled out a small wrapped box. She took it over to him and kissed him as she placed it in his hands. He opened the box and lifted out the hard backed book inside. He raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Indeed?" he said as Sarah smiled.

"It's the only one in print, quite literally a first edition," she said as he opened the first page, "Read it and if you don't like it, it'll be the only one."

Jareth closed the book, "Print it," he said.

Sarah smiled, "You've not read it."

"It's our story and you wrote it," he said, "I don't need to read it to know its perfect. Answer me one thing though precious."

"And what's that?" said Sarah recognising the look on his face.

Jareth set the book on the arm of the chaise and took hold of her hips, the crystals sewn into the lace of her dress flashing as the material moved beneath his hands.

"Just how much detail did you go into?"

Sarah smirked, "You'll just have to read it," she said, her fingers reaching beneath the collar of his shirt, "You know, I do have another surprise for you."

"And what would that be?" said Jareth as she took his hands and set them down beside him.

"Well I'm not sure I should give it to you," she said, her hands going to the fastening of her gown, "Seeing as I remember you commenting on the fat that stockings and suspenders would never please you again."

"I stand entirely corrected," said Jareth as she let her dress fall to her feet. He ran a finger along the lace garter around her thigh before tugging her closer by it.

"Like it?" said Sarah as his hands mapped a familiar path as his lips learned the lace contours of the corset she wore.

"Mmm," he murmured against her hip, "I think, precious, I have some unwrapping to do."

xxxx

Sarah struggled to catch her breath as she fell back against the deep pillows, "That was…wow! Just wow!"

Jareth leaned over her, lips brushing hers with an equally breathless sigh, "I knew being with you would be good for the ego," he said playfully, "I take it my lady is please."

"You can do that to me again," she said as her breathing slowly started to steady.

Jareth laughed, "Give me but a moment precious and I'll happily oblige."

Sarah shot him a wicked grin, "A moment angel?" she said, "Well, a man of your age should pace himself I suppose."

Jareth arched an eyebrow, "Perhaps in that case I should insist on mutual celibacy until our wedding night."

Sarah stretched luxuriantly in the sheets, arching her back and knowing exactly the image she presented to him, "Maybe."

"You're a rotten cheat," Jareth growled as he bent to press a kiss to her neck, "I'm so very proud of you."

Sarah softened, stroking his hair, "I hope so," she said, "I don't want you to leave me again Jareth."

"And I have no desire to do so," he said raising his head and capturing her gaze, "I will make this right precious, I swear it."

"But what if you can't," said Sarah trying in vain to blink back her tears, "What if this is all we'll ever have? I'm going to die one day Jareth."

Jareth put a hand over her mouth, stilling her words, "Never say that, please don't ever say that I can't bear it love," he pleaded, "You will not die, I am going to find a way out of this."

"You sound so sure, I wish I could be," said Sarah taking his hand from her face and lacing their fingers between them.

Jareth frowned a moment, his expression deadly serious, "Sarah, if I tell you a secret do you promise never to reveal it, not even to Anne."

"What is it Jareth?" said Sarah, following as he sat up.

"Just promise," he said, "Please."

"I promise," said Sarah as he climbed out of bed, pulling on his discarded suit trousers before handing her his shirt.

"Put that on, I just need to get something," he said crossing to the wardrobe and pulling a trunk from its base. He lifted out the false base and drew forth a heavy looking scroll, tied with red ribbons. He brought it to the bed and set it between them, opening the ribbons.

"I have spent much time in my Fathers library looking for answers to our predicament and in my rummaging I found a hidden cabinet, locked against me," he said, "For my sins I opened it and found this."

Sarah watched as he rolled out the scroll painted with hieroglyphs and pictograms, "What is it?"

"My Book," said Jareth.

"Book?"

"It is an Egyptian tradition to have a scroll such as this made to be entombed with the body of its owner. Its pages contain spells, charms and guidance through the trials of the Beyond before the soul may rest," said Jareth, "My Father had one made for each of us at our births in case we were taken in battle to Ra's side. I knew of it but had never seen it but I wish now I have done for it has given me what I feel must be a large piece to our puzzle."

Sarah traced the cartouche on the page before her and frowned, "Are you sure this is yours?" she said, "I know I'm no expert but Anna taught me to write your name in hieroglyphs but this isn't it."

"Your perception does you credit precious," said Jareth, "And you are quite right. All our names have their suffix, Horus and Anubis have Osiris, the lesser sons Amun and my sister Bastet, all in deference to older gods who have passed. I however do not posses such a name, or at least so I thought."

"But Aten is a god," said Sarah.

"Aten became a god by Akhenaten's hand," said Jareth, "Before then it was just another name, no link to any deity."

"But why would your Dad do that?" said Sarah.

"My Father did not," said the Fae, "Jareth-Aten may be my name to the world but these pages suggest I was somewhat different at birth. The cartouche you touch says Jareth but its suffix is not Aten but Ra."

"What does that mean then?" said Sarah.

Jareth frowned, "I know not and I am too much of a coward to ask but it may explain, despite my uncle's charms before I ventured here, why I can still do this."

Sarah gasped as, with some effort, Jareth formed a small crystal on his fingertips. She looked up to his face and frowned.

"Stop darling, its hurting you," she said closing her hand over his and feeling the crystal disappear beneath her palm.

"I can do it," he said, "Even though it hurts and it's weak. I shouldn't be able to and I don't know why I can."

"But what does it all mean?"

"I wish I knew," said Jareth, "But since…I can't even pin point when but there's been all these triggers and I… I feel like there's something I should know, something I should remember. Forgive the dramatics, I know I sound like a Sphinx, but there's something at work here far bigger than you or I."

Sarah smiled, "Then there's hope?"

Jareth nodded, re-rolling the book and tying it before setting it on the table. He turned back to her and kissed her soundly.

"I know in my heart there's more than hope," he said tracing the band on her finger, "I'll bring you home Sarah, I promise you."

Sarah kissed him back, negating the need for anymore words.

xxxx

Sarah woke to the sound of running water and a rather drowned, if note perfect version of Wonderful Christmastime echoing from the adjoining bathroom. She snuggled down in the warm bed, hugging Jareth's now crumpled suit shirt tighter around her, revelling in the pleasant aches of her body. She did not get to relax long though as the main door burst open and Toby launched himself full pelt at the bed. Sarah tried to still him as he took the mattress as a trampoline, chattering away at such a speed she was unsure whether he was still managing English.

"Toby! Toby! Calm down!" she commanded, "Easy kiddo, what's the rush?"

"There's a thousand presents downstairs and its snowed and Nanny is making bacon and eggs and Anna's singing and Mom says it's the best Christmas ever and even Dad's not grumpy and you and Jareth are missing it!" cried Toby, "Get out of bed and stop being kissy, its gross."

"I assure you there is nothing gross about kissing your sister," said Jareth, emerging from the bathroom in a warm, black robe and lifting the young boy off the bed with ease, "Now how about you go downstairs and help Nanny with breakfast, leave your sister and I to get dressed."

"You're definitely gonna come down though," said Toby, "Hoggle says we can't have presents till everyone is up."

"Mind you don't call him that in front of your parents though," said Jareth setting him on his feet, "Go on with you and let us have a little time hey?"

Toby hugged him tightly round his middle, "Merry Christmas Jareth," he said before scrambling back onto the bed and hugging Sarah, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Toby," said Sarah as he hurried himself from the room to further terrorise those downstairs.

Jareth closed the door and locked it before turning to her with a resigned smile, "I guess a lazy morning in bed has gone out of the window," he said.

"I guess so," said Sarah, "Though after last night the best I'll be doing is sleeping."

Jareth shot her a wicked grin, "I've missed you," he said holding a hand out to her, "Come here."

Sarah climbed out of bed and went to him, cuddling into the warmth of his arms.

"I love you," he said pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I love you too," said Sarah almost unwilling to relinquish her hold on him.

She felt one of his hands leave her waist and rifle in the pocket of his robe; she looked up as he raised his hand to see him holding a small sprig of mistletoe over her head.

"Well it is tradition," he said.

"But I thought you were only playing at celebrating Christmas," said Sarah.

"And that I am but mistletoe is a Yule tradition, sacred to the Faerie and I am owed a kiss," said Jareth, "Debt is sinful wench."

"Well then," said Sarah, her hand slipping into his hair and kissing him softly before pulling back, "There's one for now."

Jareth didn't get a chance to speak as she raised herself on her toes and kissed him more forcefully, "And one on account for later."

"You spoil me," said Jareth before clapping her sharply on the behind, "Come then woman, the family expects us. Clothe thy nakedness before you set them all to scandal."

Sarah grabbed hold of the tie of his robe, "Scandal it is."

xxxx

Sarah giggled as she followed Jareth down the steps of the house, the Fae having been sent from home with a flea in his ear by a rather fierce Nanny for creating too much mayhem and noise. The Goblin King had taken little to heart and seemed pleased by the prospect of a Christmas morning walk in the new fallen snow, immediately insisting Sarah accompany him as he stamped into a pair of heavy boots and a Barbour. Sarah had bundled herself up and followed, leaving the others to their presents and Nanny to dinner.

The morning had passed serenely enough, everyone please as they shared gifts amongst them but when Hoggle had balked in embarrassment at Anna's kiss in thanks Sarah had swiped Jareth's mistletoe and held it over the pair until their acquiesced. Of course the blush on both their faces had been too much temptation for the Goblin King who decided a game of cat and mouse for kisses with everyone, however unwilling , involved was too much fun to resist. The resulting shrieks had brought a formidable Nanny from her kitchen and Jareth had been swiftly banished with the wave of a spatula.

Sarah hurried her steps to catch up with him and slipped her hand into his, "Banished twice in one year Jareth, that's quite an achievement."

Jareth laughed, "Well I try my best," he said, "So, left is Hyde Park, right St James', where would you like to go?"

Sarah laid her head on his arm as they walked, "You choose, I don't mind."

"Hyde Park it is then," said Jareth as they crossed the deserted street, "You know I noticed something this morning while you were sleeping. The book you gave me last night, you didn't get it printed at your usual publishing house."

"Mmm I know," said Sarah.

"In fact it's not a publishing house I've heard of before except for in a hypothetical sense," said Jareth, "Tell me Sarah, who exactly is the owner of Alba and Alba Publishing?"

"Well there are two owners," said Sarah, "One a noted author by the name of S. and the other, a sleeping partner, by the name of Jareth Alba."

"You really set it up?" said Jareth.

Sarah nodded, "I spoke to my accountant, hired premises and a machine, some people to run it. I'll start small, build from there but it's a strong investment, more than enough to support a family or leave for Toby if I come home with you," she said, "I've wanted to do it for years but was never brave enough to. You inspired me."

"Glad to be of use," said Jareth as they turned onto Park Lane, quiet and empty, "So what perks does this sleeping partner of yours get then?"

"Well he gets half of everything if he wants it, decisions on everything," said Sarah, "And he gets to more than sleep with the boss."

"Lucky bastard, I hate him already," said Jareth as they crossed into the park, "Seeing as he shall be your partner in this, however absent, I'm sure he'd want you to know some plans he had for when you return home."

"Oh?"

"Not just a queen by marriage, not a trophy bride but a co-regent, equal in rule," said Jareth, his voice serious, "Heir apparent on my death until any children are of age."

"Children," said Sarah hugging his arm a little tighter, "I was sad, you know, when I came home and I…"

"What precious?"

"I wanted to be pregnant," said Sarah softly, "I wanted to be having your child."

"Oh darling," said Jareth hugging her tightly, "One day. We have to bring little Fish Paste into the world. Now come on precious, no melancholy today."

"Ok," said Sarah before a shrill ringing separated them, "What…?"

Jareth reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone.

"Ooh you flash old thing," she teased.

"Primitive device, I miss my magic," said Jareth answering the phone, "What do you want sulky knickers?"

Sarah could hear the panic in Anna's voice through the static.

"Jack come home, quick, please."

"Anne, what's wrong?" said Jareth.

"Dad's here."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Dad's here. That's what happened. Just appeared in the middle of the front room, Dad and Titania. Karen's screaming and Robert's threatening to call the police. I can't handle this Jack, come home."

"I'm coming," said Jareth hanging up, "Bloody idiot. We'd better go."

Sarah took his hand and let him drag her behind him as they ran home along the snowy streets, the cold air burning her lungs but desperation pushing her on. They reached the house in what was record time and Jareth fumbled with the keys in the lock before throwing open the door. Karen started screaming anew as they entered, Jareth immediately turning a tirade on his father as Sarah tried to calm her parents.

The scene was pandemonium with no one listening to anyone else until Anna finally cried out in frustration.

"Shut up all of you for the sake of sanity," she cried, "Papa, Jack, sit down and rein it in. Karen, Rob please calm down and let everyone explain. This shouting won't get us anywhere. Nanny would you make us some tea and can we please remember, human or Fae, that this is meant to be a time of peace."

Her words seemed to calm the crowd, Titania too taking the place of peacemaker with Anna. Toby hurried to sit with Jareth and Sarah, both glad of his support as they began their story. Their audience was rapt but disbelieving until Hoggle and Nanny relinquished their glamours and Titania, Osiris and Anna gave a demonstration of their magic. Even though belief was established acceptance was harder to come by, Robert's anger directed squarely at the Goblin King.

"You lied to us," he said, "You kidnapped my son, took my daughter into a war where she could have died."

"And I went willingly Daddy," said Sarah stilling Jareth's response with a gentle touch to his hand, "Look we're both sorry we kept the truth from you but without anyone to show you the magic how on earth could we make you believe? It's my fault, all of it but now please try to accept this, to accept us. We're in love and we have enough opposition to that already. Please Daddy."

"Jareth's really cool Dad and his castle is huge with loads of magic rooms," said Toby, "And he's a king."

Osiris smiled at Toby's words as he got to his feet, "It seems I am the luckier father here to be in possession of knowledge of the histories of both our children but yet I am a parent with parental concerns," he said, "My son risks much in choosing a mortal but I know his heart and I have seen the love between them. We should stand at their side and support them as we can. If you will take my hand sir?"

Rob frowned before getting to his feet and shook Osiris' hand tentatively, "I'm not going to die or anything now am I?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Not unless Jareth cooked lunch," said Titania, earning herself a scowl, "We are none of us any threat to you."

"Well then, ain't no reason for everyone to be sat around chattering when there's food to be eaten," said Nanny, "At the table and no squabbling."

Lunch proved to be the ice breaker between the families, the spirit of the season seeming to take all the guests at the table. Osiris kept them all entertained by levitating the dishes until Nanny scolded him, everyone relaxing at the familiarity of family whether human or Fae.

Dessert came and went, no one willing to move from the table as Nanny brought coffee for them all. Jareth barely registered his father's words, engrossed as he was in the small ball bearing maze that had sprung from a cracker with a crepe paper crown he had ordered Hoggle to wear for the remainder of the day.

"Jack," said Osiris, raising his voice, "Back to the Above please."

"I'm listening," said Jareth putting down the game.

"Have you given out all the presents?"

Sarah smiled, "Toby made sure we did."

"Well maybe then, it is right that the gift I bring should have its own place," said Osiris, "Jareth, Sarah, come to my side my children."

Jareth and Sarah did as they were bidden, leaving their chairs to reach Osiris' side. He took their hands, joining them together.

"In all the confusion you have neglected to ask why Titania and I come with such haste today but now I shall explain," he said, "Titania, my dear, the scroll."

Titania waved a hand and a slim scroll appeared. She passed it to Osiris and he smiled before handing it to Jareth.

"Merry Christmas," he said as Jareth's eyes widened at Oberon's seal upon the scroll.

The Goblin King swiftly broke the seal, glancing over the elegant elvish script within. The sideboard was lucky in its placement, keeping him up where he otherwise would have fallen in shock.

"How?" he said, his voice trembling, "How? By the gods, this…"

"What is it?" said Sarah.

Jareth grabbed her with little ceremony, pressing his lips to hers fiercely, "He agrees. Oberon agrees," he choked, "The application."

Sarah trembled in his arms, "My application?"

"Your application," said Jareth, "Your immortality, agreed with your banishment and my confinement lifted."

"You're teasing, it can't be," said Sarah incredulously, "Jareth?"

"I assure you there is no jest," said Titania, "I watched Oberon sign the papers myself this morning."

Sarah burst into floods of tears, clutching desperately to Jareth as he seemed a heart beat away from his own shocked tears.

"But why?" he said, "Why grant us this?"

Both of them wordlessly acquiesced as Rob and Karen gave up their nearby seats and guided the trembling couple to sit. Sarah didn't dare loose Jareth's hand, his grip the only thing keeping her on kilter with reality.

"Oberon received a visitor last night whom he daren't ever refuse," said Osiris, "Avalon has never seen such frenzy."

"Oh Papa none of the dramatics I beg you, just tell us how this came about so we may yet hope to believe it," pleaded Jareth, grateful for Rob's strong hand as it came to rest on his shoulder.

"Three Forest Guardians and their Queen docked in Avalon's port," said Osiris, "Miyaku, Eanha and Kai bringing their mistress to Oberon's court."

"Karee-nala?" said Sarah.

"Indeed my child," said Titania with a smile, "A unicorn marched through the city and to the palace. There she spoke for you and of the will of Ra that you be reunited and gifted all requested."

"But how came she to know our plight?" said Jareth.

"In your sorrow my son you noticed not a missing member of your court," said Osiris, "Your Guardian left the castle days after your confinement and returned to his former mistress. Kai is truly your hero in this. Karee-nala was so moved by your tale she set to right Oberon's wrong."

Sarah paled, "But she said that…" she said, her voice trembling, "Osiris what happened to her? She told us she could never leave her forest."

"That she could not, for she is the forest," said Osiris, his voice solemn, "She lingered until the papers were signed and the decrees upon the Scrolls and then she bid me take her. I bore the soul of Karee-nala to the lands of our Father's before we came to your side."

Jareth's tears broke at that, "She died for us?"

Osiris nodded, "A sacrifice willingly made and her choice alone. She knows of all our futures young one and acts for the good," he said, "Now comes your time and you must prove that her sacrifice was not in vain."

"She was so beautiful," said Jareth at a loss for anything else.

Titania came to kneel before him, taking his trembling hand, "Be not so broken at this news sweet Ulula, she was not," she said, "Karee-nala is home, safe in the halls we may all hope to someday find. She is beside Ra, beside the old gods. What news can pain you there? The Queen may be absent but her memory lingers, in her trees and her rivers. Weep not for what was freely given. Rejoice instead for all you have, all you may have now your bride is returned."

Jareth looked to where his fingers lay entwined with Sarah's, the girl crying silently beside him. He loosed Titania's hand as she got to her feet and tilted Sarah's face up to him.

"Come then precious, no tears," he said before leaving his seat to fall on one knee before her, "Your application is granted Sarah Williams, a life immortal in the world of the Fae. I ask you then, before both our families, pass that life at my side, as my wife and queen."

Sarah smiled weakly but nodded, "I will, oh Jareth you know I will," she said hugging him tightly as she could, "Is this really happening to us."

"I most certainly hope so," said Jareth before turning to his father, "How long do we have before we must go to Avalon?"

"Whenever you please," said Osiris, "There are no constraints. Your magic will be returned to you upon your return Jareth and Sarah may elect a day for her ceremony when she pleases. I am sure you have much you wish to discuss with your family Sarah."

Sarah nodded, breaking from Jareth to turn to her parents with a smile, "Yes I think so."

"There is a question I have to ask too," said Jareth, "Robert, if you wish to wait before you answer then I accept that but I would have you know I am the same man you knew prior to our going to the Underground, and as that man I ask for your permission to marry your daughter. I would ask for your blessing."

"You're going to make her a queen?"

"My co-regent, equal in all. She will have full power at my side," said Jareth, "She will live forever and as soon as I return, if you wish it, I will begin steps to bring yourself, Karen and Toby to the same future. My castle you may look upon as home if you wish."

Rob looked between his daughter and the Goblin King, "She loves you," said Robert, "And though I do not know how it is you or your world exists I can't deny that existence now. No father wishes to see their child's heartbreak and to know she will live forever is enough for me. If you will swear to come to Earth often, to bring her home…"

"Upon my honour sir, you have my word."

"Then I wish you both every happiness," said Rob, "And you have my blessing just don't start calling me Dad and anything like that."

Jareth laughed, "It's a deal," he said as Rob took his hand before Sarah launched herself into her father's arms, hugging him tightly.

"It seems we are to have a wedding then Osiris," said Titania, "Perhaps it would be well to team the union with Sarah's ceremony and I do believe the children wished for a summer wedding."

"That they did," said Osiris, "It seems we have much to plan for."

The afternoon was soon spent in talk of the wedding, Anna, Karen and Titania beside themselves with talk of flowers and dresses whilst Osiris and Robert talked of the logistics of both the Above and Underground arrangements that would need to be made. Only Toby and Hoggle avoided the talk, engrossed in Toby's new Playstation Jareth had given him as a gift.

Despite the happy chatter Sarah found herself more and more withdrawn from it as she seemed pushed out of every conversation she tried to join. She finally excused herself and fled to the back garden, bundling up in a coat and boots as she trudged the snowy grass. She was please to find the door to the little summer house at the bottom of the garden open and slipped inside, her breath chilling even within the walls.

She sat down on a bench, twisting the ring on her left hand as her tears began to fall. She didn't know what she cried for but the world seemed the cease its frantic spinning as she did. She didn't look up as the door opened and willingly snuggled into the arms that came about her.

"Why are you crying?" said Jareth rocking her, "I saw you come out, you look so sad."

"I'm not sad," said Sarah, "I'm happy, honestly it's just…so strange, so sudden. I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

"I must admit it will take me a while to get used to it," said Jareth, "But we need not rush anything and we may keep our lives Above as well as Underground. I would not have you cut your ties here."

"It's all so fast and I feel…so…"

Jareth settled back against the bench, cradling her close, "Overwhelmed, out of the loop, like everyone has a say and we don't."

Sarah looked up at him in surprise, "How…?"

"That's how I feel too," said Jareth, "The people in there are those that love us best in the world, acting as they think we would wish them to but the truth is somewhat different."

"I feel so selfish," said Sarah miserably, "They're only trying to help but I want to make the choices with you alone. This is our wedding, our life."

Jareth stroked her hair, "Tell me what you want then, no one to interfere now."

"I want to marry you," said Sarah, "I want to marry you before I wake up and find this a dream. I don't need all this show, all these flowers and dresses. I don't want to stage photos in bloody Antigua so Karen can tell people we wanted an intimate family wedding. I just want to put a ring on your finger and call you my husband, I don't care where or how we do it."

Jareth pressed a kiss to her hair, "I want you to call me your husband and I don't care how that comes about either," he said, "Perhaps we should tell them."

"And upset them all?" said Sarah, "I couldn't do that."

"Well then, plan B it is."

"And what's plan B?"

Jareth gave her a wicked grin, "That's for me to know," he said, kissing her, "Just pack some warm clothes."

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

Jareth didn't answer and another brush of his lips ceased her questioning any further.

xxxx

Osiris yawned at the inane chatter of the Boxing Day news that reminded him why he spent less time Above than he ever did. He was happy though with the company he kept, both human and Fae. All had risen save for Jareth and Sarah and the choice had been taken to leave them to themselves, no one wanting to disturb them so soon after the news of Christmas Day.

As it had grown closer to lunch though Osiris had grown concerned by his son's lack of care for his guests and sent Hoggle, once more in his human glamour, to rouse the pair.

"You're cruel to wake them," said Anna sat at her father's side, "They need some time alone."

"Maybe but Jareth has guests and should not neglect them," said Osiris, "They will have time enough from now on."

Hoggle's footsteps echoed on the stairs and Anna turned to him with a smile as he entered only to frown at the look on his face.

"Hoggle what's wrong?" she said, her tone even rousing Toby from an epic battle between two armies of tin soldiers.

"Yer'd best read that," said Hoggle handing her a folded piece of paper with a trembling hand.

Anna opened it and scanned the page, shock evident on her face.

"What does it say?" asked Osiris.

Anna coughed before reading the note, "Be not alarmed by our disappearance but it was the only way we could achieve the future we wished for. We neither of us wish to cause our dear families pain and we thank you for your generous support of us but a wedding as you envision it is not what we want. We left by car when you were all in bed and will drive north. In a fit of romance, no matter how clichéd, we have gone Gretna Green where we intend to be married. We will return and explain and we are quite willing to hold celebrations of our union in both worlds and would have you arrange them as you please. Please understand, with our past trials we needed to do this for us and us alone. We pray you will understand and wish us well. Your ever loving and impetuous children, J & S," she recited with tears in her eyes before she smiled, "They've eloped!"

"We should go after them," said Osiris.

"No, let them be," said Karen, "Its romantic and they are adults."

"Its not how things are done," said Osiris.

"Jareth never does anything as he should," said Anna laying a hand on her father's arm, "They left near midnight, they should be there by now. Should we not look in on them, watch the ceremony from afar?"

Osiris looked to Robert who nodded with a smile. The Lord of the Underground waved a hand, producing a delicate crystal on his fingertips.

"Very well then," he said, "Gather round."

xxxx

Sarah looked up from the study of the plain white gold band on her finger, sat next to her engagement ring, as the long, pale fingers of her husband closed over hers. She smiled warmly, the glow from the fire beside them lighting her features. The little pub they had found with rooms to spare was small and noisy with patrons enjoying the closing hours of Boxing Day away from screaming children and nagging relations but beyond perfect for them, neither noticing anything beyond their own private sphere.

"Happy?" said Jareth raising her hand to his lips.

Sarah nodded, "Completely."

He kissed the bands on her finger, "Tired?"

"Not at all," said Sarah as he continued his butterfly soft kisses to the pulse at her wrist.

"Bed?" he asked with a devilish gleam in his eye, "Mrs Alba."

Sarah blushed at the strangeness of the name as he helped her to her feet, "I don't think I shall ever get used to that," she said as Jareth led her to the bar, retrieving the key to their room from the barman before slipping behind a curtain to the stairwell. They both laughed at the cat calls from the bar, their day old friends who had helped them toast their marriage sending them off in raucous style. Amongst them remained Jean-Luc and Mariah, a young couple they had stopped in the street and begged to be their witnesses after securing themselves a willing registrar with half a dozen forged documents and a wad of cash. Sarah hadn't minded the falsehood, knowing Jareth's magic could ensure everything was above board when they returned to the Underground.

They reached the door to their small bridal 'suite' and Jareth worked the aging lock free before scooping her up and carrying her over the threshold with all the ceremony they could muster in jeans and winter jumpers. Sarah could remember a time when she had dreamed of her wedding clothes being nothing less that a full white gown with all the trimmings but somehow battered jeans she had thrown on in her haste to leave London suited her new life and unconventional partner.

She was set back on her feet and barely had a chance to find her balance before he kissed her, knotting her hair about his fingers. It differed greatly from the chaste kiss he had publicly given her when the registrar had pronounced them husband and wife but the sentiment was unchanged. His kiss swore her to him, a bond none could ever hope to break.

"My wife," he said against her lips, laughing with her at the sound of it, "My Sarah, I swear I'm dreaming."

"This is real," said Sarah, "Neither of us would have dreamed up a room this small."

"Perhaps not," said Jareth, "But it has everything we need."

"It's got a kettle, you get cranky without your morning coffee," said Sarah, raising her arms as he lifted her sweater up over her head, discarding it on the dark carpet below.

"Morning is not my current concern," said Jareth deftly unfastening the buttons of her blouse and slipping it from her shoulders.

Sarah sighed as he bent to kiss her neck, "Lot of hours to fill until then," she said her own hands finding a path under his clothes, trailing upwards till she found the cold metal of his pendant, "Whatever are you going to do?"

"You," he said against her skin before biting gently, "You're sworn mine now wench."

"Mmm that I am," she said scratching her nails round to his back, gathering up the hindrance of material and pulling back far enough to tug it off him before letting it join the pile of her won clothes, "And you're mine."

"Have mercy then my love," he said working loose the clasp of her bra, "For I have suffered in want of you all day."

Sarah moaned as he kissed a shivery path to her breasts, teasing her as he freed her from her jeans. She kicked off her boots as he stepped back from her, his hair wild and his pendant a stark reminder that despite the small, Above-land room she was in the presence of no mere mortal. She knew she looked awe struck but blushed as she read the same look on his face as he watched her before him in what she was sure was a ridiculous combination of black knickers and reindeer embroidered socks.

He reached for her hand and pulled her close, the passion of before dimmed in favour of something far more powerful.

"Eleven years…sixteen hundred years I've waited for this, for you," he said, "I don't deserve this much happiness."

Sarah smiled, "Yes you do," she said kissing him, "Jareth, take me to bed, no more waiting. Make me your wife."

In moments she found herself naked on the bed, watching with blatant desire as he shed the rest of his clothes and his crest before joining her. His hands remapped her skin and Sarah knew she would never tire of such attentions as he expertly brought her body to bliss and down to earth again, the cold of the world outside no threat to the heat of them. She gasped in pleasure as he pressed into her, joining them as words had that afternoon, his movements slow and teasing until she keened and broke his fragile patience.

She didn't care if anyone heard as she screamed his name and knew he didn't care if her nails drew blood at his shoulder as she dragged his body closer to hers. She didn't care about angry parents, ceremony or duty, all that mattered was them, husband and wife. Everything else could wait until morning.


	25. Epilogue

Sarah watched through sleepy eyes as her husband went to the window of their room, the tiny bundle in his arms quiet and contented, clearly knowing who in the world meant protection and love in its fullest capacity to him. Jareth stood in the darkness, the moonlight illuminating his sharp elegant features and slim hand as he traced the tiny pink face clearly turned up to him, wondrous blue eyes learning all there was about the world before him.

Frederick Oscar Alba, their son, Prince of the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled happily at the sight of father and son together, the bond only a few hours old on the physical plane but she knew that it had existed long before she had given birth, days after his conception. She smiled as she remembered how she had learned the news. Jareth had been following one of his favoured pathways in the bedroom when he had paused over her abdomen, his lips being replaced by his hand as his had caressed the smooth flatness of her skin.

"Sarah," he had said softly, "Darling when did you last bleed?"

Sarah had propped herself up on her elbows looking down at him, "Why?"

The smile he had given her told her the secret she carried within her even before he spoke.

"I can feel him," he had said caressing her stomach, "So small but there's a consciousness, magicks already forming."

"Him?"

Jareth had smiled up at her, "Maybe," he said, "It's too soon to tell. You're such a miracle. Give me your hand."

He had taken her hand and laid it beneath his, helping her guide her magic, still not fully formed despite eight years as his immortal wife and queen, until she could feel the slight tremor of magic removed from her own yet within her. She knew the child could at best be a few days on in its development yet she could feel the beginnings of consciousness, of the reality of the tiny life within her. Her heart sailed as tears came to her eyes, clutching Jareth's hand closer to her with her free one.

Her pregnancy had been easy, the unborn child mindful of his mother as he grew within her. She had been the envy of Court, radiant even in her final months as every woman she knew would lay a hand over her and wish for a son for the Labyrinth.

Sarah smiled, blinking away the memory. It had been a son, this time. She looked down at the sleeping form beside her, all of three years old with wild blonde curls spread out obscuring her pretty face. Her first born, her daughter. Jareth had refused to reveal the sex of their first despite knowing of her conception and development on a much higher level than she had. He had seemed so happy though that Sarah knew he was pleased with the child she carried for him. On Avalon the words had been the same, a son for the Labyrinth, a prince to stand as heir to the throne. She had worried, worried if she produced a daughter would she not be as acceptable as a son to her husband. She had never spoken of her fears and Jareth had grown worried as she ailed in her final months.

She had struggled in the birth but Jareth had remained by her side throughout despite Nanny's shock at Sarah begging for him to do so. Finally she had heard the desperate cries of her new born, Jareth the first to touch the tiny child. He had laid her to her mother's breast, joining her on the bed as the child quieted at Sarah's heart beat.

"A girl," he said, barely above a whisper as tiny fingers wrapped around his smallest, "Our daughter."

Sarah had wept, wept for the beauty of the child in her arms but also in relief at the sound of his voice as he brushed at the white blonde tufts of hair on her head.

"She's so perfect Sarah," he said before he kissed her, "Look what you did precious, look at our girl."

Sarah had done, pressing a kiss to the tiny crinkled forehead before her as the child fussed at the strangeness of her new wide world, "My girl. Little princess," she said, "She needs a name, we never agreed."

"Choose," said Jareth, "After all you've done choose precious, I can't think of a thing that suits how perfect she is."

"Well," said Sarah, "There is one name that I have thought of for her if you like it."

Jareth could barely take his eyes of the child to look at her, "Tell me."

"I want to name her for your mother," said Sarah, "I want her to be called Lilijana."

She doubted she would ever truly see again the smile he had given her at the choice, the name immediately agreed on as perfection by them both. It had been later that night, the first night they were a complete family that all of Sarah's fears had been assuaged. She had watched him silently, not letting Jareth know she had awakened to see him stood at the window, looking out over the Labyrinth, the tiny Lilijana Karee in his arms wrapped in her little pink blanket Anna had plucked from the pile of baby things she had embroidered during Sarah's pregnancy. He had sung softly to the child, his voice clearly going to be the one to soothe there daughter whenever she needed him in the future. His words spoken after though had filled her heart.

"Just look little angel," he had said, "All of this is yours. You're too young now to understand, too young to care and quite right too but I am writing to Avalon tomorrow and placing your name on the Scrolls. You'll have all of this one day, the Goblin Queen and whatever else I can get for you because I'm going to fight so much harder for you now."

Sarah was pulled back to reality at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hey dreamer," he said, sitting back on the bed, Frederick fussing in his arms, "Wherever you were you looked very happy."

"Just remembering when Lilly was born," said Sarah as Jareth freed a hand to stroke his daughter's hair, "Doesn't seem two minutes."

"I know," said Jareth, "She's growing so fast, she has a little brother to take care of now."

Almost on cue Frederick began to fuss all the louder, little hands reaching out from the warm embrace of his father's arms.

Jareth smiled down at him, "You've got your father's gob young man," he said fondly before passing him to Sarah, "I think someone might be hungry."

"He's had a busy day," said Sarah, settling the babe to her breast as Jareth leaned down to kiss her, "You look tired."

"Well I did do all the work today while you were lying down," he said with a cheeky grin and knowing full well the playful slap he would have received were it not for his son in his wife's arms, "When he's finished making me jealous we can turn in."

"Pervert," muttered Sarah quietly as Lilly stirred beside her.

"I'll take her to her room," said Jareth hushing the sleeping girl.

Sarah shook her head, "Let her stay," she said, "Freddie will be in his crib soon enough and I don't want her jealous that he gets to stay in the room."

Jareth didn't take much persuasion as he settled the covers all the better over his daughter, pressing a kiss to the tangle of blonde on the pillow, "You're not going to get jealous are you little lady," he said, "You've got too much of your father's temper."

Sarah snorted in amusement, "You're quite mad Mr Alba, do you know that?"

"Quite certifiable my love," said Jareth, "What fool would marry the love of his life before seeing her bring the two most perfect children ever born into the world? I shall have to rename the kingdom Bedlam."

Sarah smiled, "A fitting description," she said, "By the way, I've arranged a little walk for us next week so Freddie can do a little meet and greet."

Jareth took the babe from her as he finally relinquished his hold, settling him with a practiced ease before finally setting him in his crib beside the bed, "I wonder what'll you'll make of Egypt and all its wonders," he said, turning back to see Sarah already asleep, her arms around Lilly. Jareth looked down into the cradle and picked up his son once more. He took him to the window and looked out.

"There you go then Mama, one of each," he said to the stars above him, "Watch over them both for us."

The stars glittered silent and steady above but Jareth was sure, through a magic far beyond his own, she heard and would watch. The silent sentinel, his guardian angel.


End file.
